Vida de un Agente Espectro
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Hola a todos. Soy Holy Blade. Agente Espectro de Equestria encargado de realizar las mas importantes misiones en nombre de las princesas y esta es mi vida.
1. Soy un Agente Espectro

**Soy un Agente Espectro**

En las tierras siempre nevadas del territorio del Imperio de Cristal, iba un grupo de guardias fronterizos cargando varios carros con armaduras de repuesto.

Debido al constante mal y hostil tiempo que hace la mayor parte del tiempo, las armaduras pese a estar encantadas para aguantar la mayoría de los daños importantes, eso no quitaba que se deteriorasen con el tiempo por la fuerza de los elementos.

Guardia: ¡Recambio!

Gritó el guardia fronterizo que cargaba con uno de los carros. Éstos se disponían a entregar a sus compañeros las armaduras gastadas y recoger las nuevas, así hasta que alguien imprevisto apareció.

¿?: ¡Un momento!

Los guardias se detuvieron al oír aquella voz y ahí lo vieron. Cayendo del cielo a un alicornio blanco de pelaje blanco. Crin media larga azul. Ojos azules. Grandes alas y una cutie mark que era un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas delante de dicho escudo. Portaba una cazadora roja. Los guardias miraban extrañados al misterioso visitante que se iba acercando a estos.

Guardia: ¿Y usted quién es y qué hace aquí?

Preguntaba el guardia que no sabía quien era aquel extraño alicornio. El alicornio blanco no dijo nada. Éste simplemente se acercó a una de las armaduras viejas que cargaban el carro. Los guardias fronterizos miraban un tanto nerviosos al extraño alicornio mientras este último se ponía a examinar las armaduras.

Guardia: ¡Oiga! Eso es propiedad del Imperio de Cristal. No juegue con eso.

Le prohibía el guardia al alicornio, pero dicho alicornio seguía sin hacerle caso. El misterioso alicornio cogió una de las armaduras viejas y antes de que alguien hiciera algo, éste la lanzó muy alto por el aire.

Ninguno entendía lo que hacía el alicornio, hasta que éste sacó una gran espada de filo verde. El alicornio empuñando la espada, no apartaba la vista de la armadura que había lanzando por el aire y aun más cuando esta comenzaba ya a caer. Cuando lo tuvo casi a su altura, el alicornio lanzó un tajo con su espada, partiendo en dos la armadura y caer las dos mitades al suelo bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de los guardias fronterizos. El alicornio mirando las dos mitades de armadura, comentó.

Alicornio: No es nada tonto esconder alijos de drogas en las armaduras viejas, para así pasarlas de tapadillo durante los intercambios de armaduras nuevas.

Comentaba con una leve sonrisa el alicornio observando que en la armadura partida por la mitad, sobresalían unos pequeños sobres. Los guardias miraron sorprendidos como aquel extraño alicornio había descubierto aquellos sobres. Unos de los guardias con expresión preocupada, le preguntó al alicornio.

Guardia2: ¿Cómo lo has descubierto eso?

Preguntaba el guardia que no comprendía como había descubierto sobre las drogas ocultas en las armaduras viejas. El alicornio tranquilamente respondió.

Alicornio: Durante un tiempo se han estado transportando drogas desde el Imperio de Cristal a Equestria. Era evidente que de algún modo pasaban las fronteras de alguna forma que no llamaran la atención. Durante un tiempo estuve investigado y debo admitir que me llevo tiempo averiguar como lo hacíais.

Explicaba el alicornio sin poder evitar ocultar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al descubrir el plan de los traficantes. Los guardias fronterizos al ver que habían sido descubiertos, uno de ellos gritó.

Guardia: ¡Maldito! ¡Quizás has descubierto como lo hacíamos, pero pensamos asegurarnos que te lleves el secreto a la tumba!

Amenazó un guardia sacando una espada.

Guardia2: ¡A por él!

Los guardias se lanzaron hacia el alicornio con intención de matarlo. El alicornio se mantuvo tranquilo pese a las amenazas y se puso en guardia.

Un guardia trató de atravesarlo, pero el alicornio lo esquivó y agarrandole del brazo, lo lanzó y estrellarlo contra un carro. Rápidamente dio un codazo para atrás golpeando a un guardia que pretendía atacarle por la espalda, derribándolo así al suelo y hacer que soltara su arma. Rápidamente el alicornio agarró la espada del guardia y la uso para bloquear el ataque de otro guardia, donde rápidamente contraatacó dándole un fuerte cabezazo noqueando así al guardia.

Varios guardias que empuñaban arcos y flechas, dispararon una salva de flechas contra el alicornio donde este lo percibió. Rápidamente el alicornio pegó un salto con giro completo, esquivando ágilmente las flechas. Acto seguido el alicornio fue corriendo hacia los guardias mientras estos seguía disparando flechas tratando de derribarle, pero el alicornio lograba esquivarlas todas y acto seguido pegó un salto tremendo donde las miradas de los guardias le seguían. Luego el alicornio rápidamente descendió en medio de estos y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, golpeó a todos ellos con veloces movimientos de puñetazos y patadas, que los derribo a todos al suelo.

El alicornio pudo ver que unos guardias pegasos al ver que este era demasiado fuerte para ellos, decidieron salir huyendo volando. El alicornio al verlos, comentó.

Alicornio: No os vais a escapar tan fácilmente de mí.

Dijo esto el alicornio, ahora concentrando magia de su cuerno y lanzando un rayo hacia donde estaban los pegasos. Éstos fueron alcanzados por el disparo, provocando que éstos cayeran al suelo inconscientes.

El alicornio miró alrededor y vio que todos los guardias estaban ya noqueados.

Alicornio: Bien. Parece que esto ya está.

Decía sonriendo el alicornio mientras se apoyaba en uno de los carros. Poco después aparecieron varios guardias del Imperio de Cristal, siendo liderados por el príncipe del Imperio Shining Armor. El príncipe tras averiguar que varios guardias fronterizos transportaban drogas gracias a un mensaje que le enviaron hace tiempo, se dispuso a arrestarlos, aunque alguien se les había adelantado ya.

El unicornio como los guardias de cristal, pudieron ver como los guardias fronterizos estaban en el suelo noqueados y el responsable lo tenían ahí mismo. Nada menos que el alicornio blanco que estaba tranquilamente de pie. El unicornio al ver al alicornio, comentó.

Shining Armor: Vaya. Por lo visto te nos has adelantado ¿No, amigo?

Comentaba sonriendo el unicornio al alicornio. El eludido sonriendo también, le respondió.

Alicornio: Claro ¿Acaso lo dudabas, Shining, amigo? Ya sabes que ningún delito se escapa a mi vista. Especialmente por que yo soy...

El alicornio con pose heroica y levantando sus alas como una pata delantera con mirada levemente al cielo dijo.

Alicornio: ¡Holy Blade! ¡El Gran Agente Espectro!

Dijo esto con toda pose de un héroe. Justo en ese momento, un golpe de viento frío pasó sobre él y acto seguido se encogió sobre sí mismo, frotándose con sus brazos su cuerpo mientras temblaba de frío.

Blade: ¡Mi madre...! ¡Que frío hace...!

Se quejaba el alicornio temblando de frío mientras se frotaba el cuerpo, tratando así de ganar calor. Shining al verlo, le dijo.

Armor: Pues claro ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así a cuerpo con el tiempo que hace? Estamos por lo menos a 30 grados bajo cero ¿A quién se le ocurre salir sin abrigo o sin emplear antes un hechizo para el frío?

Le preguntaba a modo de reproche el unicornio, confirmando que éste llevaba ropa de abrigo como los otros guardias. El llamado Holy Blade le trató de responder.

Blade: Es que...es que tenía prisa por coger...a los tra...trafic...traficantes y...y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el alicornio soltó un fuerte estornudo, que se pudo oír a gran distancia.

Más tarde, el alicornio blanco estaba viajando por tren, sentando en su sitio con su cabeza apoyada en su casco mientras miraba por la ventana del tren como el paisaje cambiaba constantemente.

 **"Narrando Holy Blade".**

"Me llamo Holy Blade. Por si no lo sabéis, soy un agente espectro de Equestria"

El alicornio blanco desde su asiento, veía el paisaje. El tren pasaba en medio de un bosque lleno de árboles.

"Seguramente os preguntareis ¿Qué es un agente espectro? Bueno. Los agentes espectros son un grupo especial de ponis elegidos por las princesas de Equestria. Elegidos para misiones un tanto..."especiales" por así decirlo".

Ahora el tren pasaba al lado de un gran lago donde un pony pescador estaba pescando.

"Quizás os preguntéis en que se diferencia de los guardias o fuerzas de seguridad. Pues bien. La principal diferencia es ésta. Para empezar los agentes espectros tenemos carta blanca para resolver las misiones como creamos oportunas. Es decir, estamos autorizados para emplear cualquier método para conseguirlo, incluso si eso signifique hacer ciertas..."cosas" que demás fuerzas de la ley no podrían hacer".

El alicornio soltó un leve estornudo. Durante su estancia en el Imperio de Cristal, debido al intenso frío que hacía allí, estaba levemente resfriado, pero ya se iba recuperando.

"Por eso nos suelen llamar para resolver situaciones que la guardia normal no podría resolver. Los espectros estamos entre los mejores guerreros de élite y los más actos para resolver misiones peligrosas. Por no mencionar que estamos libres de reglas para resolverlas".

El alicornio se estiraba un poco los brazos mientras el tren pasaba por un túnel.

"Pero eso no significa que podamos hacer siempre lo que nos de la gana. Hay ciertos límites que es mejor no pasar. Si un agente espectro se pasa de la raya, las princesas le despojarían de su posición de agente espectro. Si el agente es peligroso o una posible amenaza, otro agente espectro se ocuparía de él. Ya veis, no todo iba a ser de color de rosa".

Por la ventaba, el alicornio pudo ver un cartel que ponía "Ponyville" y que quedaban algunos kilómetros.

"Yo antes me alisté en la guardia real de Equestria para servir a mi país. Inesperada destaqué en varios talentos y fue escogido para formar parte de las fuerzas espectro. Admito que fue todo un honor y un gran momento para mí en toda mi vida".

El alicornio se levantó de su asiento y fue caminando por el pasillo.

"Tras entrenarme en las condiciones más duras, finalmente me nombraron agente espectro. Sin duda me esperaba montones de cosas a lo largo de mi vida. Y sobra decir que he tenido misiones emocionantes y algunas no tanto. A veces actuando solo en las misiones, aunque de vez en cuando me traía a algunos amigos para que me acompañaran".

El tren finalmente se paró en Ponyville. Hogar de las mane y donde se encuentra en Castillo de la Armonía. El alicornio se bajó del tren.

"Ponyville. Aquí es donde yo vivo. Bueno. Más bien a las afueras del pueblo, ya que tengo una mansión cerca de un lago donde vivo con mi hermana y con la asistenta. La mansión es heredada de mis padres donde estos viajan mucho y solemos ser yo, como mi hermana y la asistenta, quienes habitamos en ella".

El alicornio miraba alrededor de donde estaba, observando el pueblo.

"Soy Holy Blade. Agente espectro de Equestria. Y esta es mi vida".

El alicornio blanco se puso a caminar a su primer destino. Nada menos que el castillo de la Armonía donde vive la princesa Twilight.

Dentro del castillo estaba Twilight leyendo unos libros completamente concentrada en ellos. Junto a ella estaba Spike cargando con algo de esfuerzo una gran columna de libros, que le impedían ver hacia delante. Al final se tropezó haciendo caer todos los libros.

Spike: ¡Ay, no!

Exclamó el dragón al ver como se le caían todos los libros. Pero antes de que estas tocaran el suelo, un aura mágica los rodeo, salvando los libros de caer al suelo.

¿?: Cuidado, Spike. Que como rompas esos libros, Twilight te mata.

Se oía la voz amable y bromista de un unicornio de pelaje azul. Con crin corta con un gran mechón plateada con dorada y cola larga y en punta plateada y dorada. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de una cruza de combate frente a unas alas de dragón apuntando hacia abajo. Llevaba una cazadora roja puesta. El unicornio sonreía mientras sostenía los libros del dragón donde este le agradeció la ayuda.

Spike: Uff...Menos mal. Muchas gracias, Ignos. Si algo le pasara a los libros, Twilight es capaz de volverse loca.

Comentaba el dragón mientras recogía el dragón. Ignos riéndose, le dio la razón a Spike.

Ignos: Sí je, je, je. Mi chica adora esos libros como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Spike: Un montón de hijos como libros hay en la biblioteca. Al menos no hay que darles de comer ni cambiarles los pañales, sino, menuda ruina.

Contestó Spike haciendo reír a ambos mientras Ignos se dirigía a la puerta y sin mirar ,la cerró de golpe, sin fijarse que Holy Blade estuvo a punto de pasar por la puerta. El alicornio recibió el portazo en sus propias narices.

Blade: ¡Auuu...!

Se oía quejar la voz del alicornio por el otro lado de la puerta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ignos y Spike. Twilight no oyó nada por estar esta leyendo y cuando se concentra de lleno en los libros, ni una explosión nuclear la desconcentra en absoluto.

Spike: ¡Eh! Esa voz me suena.

Ignos: A mí también. Creo que la oí en el programa de Gran Hermanastro. Ya sabes. Donde un grupo de concursantes están en una casa haciendo el vago todo el día sin hacer nada ni currar...Tal vez debería apuntarme a ese programa.

Respondía pensativo el unicornio. Spike molesto, le replicó.

Spike: ¡No digas estupideces, Ignos!...Ay, madre...Ya hablo como Ventus. Volviendo al tema. Esa voz era de Holy Blade.

Terminó de hablar el dragón, abriendo éste de nuevo la puerta, revelando ser realmente Holy Blade. El alicornio se sobaba la nariz que la tenía adolorida.

Blade: Mi madre...Que golpe.

Night: ¡Hombre, viejo! ¿Ya has vuelto de tu misión en el Imperio de Cristal?

Preguntaba alegremente el unicornio, saludando éste el alicornio. Holy Blade ya algo mejor de la nariz, le respondió.

Blade: Sí. Ya terminé mi trabajo allí.

Spike: Según nos hemos enterado, desbarataste la red de drogas que había desde el Imperio de Cristal hasta el resto de Equestria.

Comentaba el dragón mientras dejaba la pila de libros sobre la mesa donde leía la alicornio, donde ésta seguía leyendo sin percatarse de la presencia del alicornio blanco.

Blade: Veo que Twilight sigue devorando libros como siempre ¿No?

Bromeaba el alicornio blanco notando que Twilight siquiera ha notado su presencia. Ignos riéndose también, le respondió.

Ignos: Sí. Mi Twilight siempre leyendo sin parar y sin que nada la desconcentre en absoluto. Mira.

El unicornio se acercó a Twilight hasta ponerse al lado de esta y fue pasando su casco enfrente de la yegua sin que esta se inmutase en absoluto.

Blade: Ya veo. Seguro que la sopa de letras es su comida favorita.

Spike: Eso seguro.

Los tres se rieron del comentario del alicornio. Ahí Holy Blade preguntó.

Blade: Otra cosa ¿Está también Rockaid aquí?

Antes de que alguien dijera nada, hubo una explosión que se oyó a lo lejos.

Blade: No hace falta que respondáis. Ahora sé que está aquí.

Respondía con cierta ironía el alicornio blanco mientras Spike e Ignos asentían. La única que no parecía haber notado la explosión en absoluto era Twilight, ya que seguía leyendo libros.

Blade: Bueno. Ya que estoy, voy a saludar al enano. Hasta luego.

Ignos: Hasta luego, pero ten cuidado con Rockaid. Hoy le ha dado por inventar algo nuevo y ya sabes como es cuando crea algo...

Spike: Al final acaba explotando...Como todos los inventos que éste crea.

Comentaron los dos amigos mientras Holy Blade se rió levemente por los comentarios de estos.

Blade: Me lo imagino je, je, je.

El alicornio se despidió de ambos y se fue de allí. Twilight mientras, había terminado de leer el libro que estaba ojeando y comentó.

Twilight: Ya está. Terminé otro libro. A por el siguiente.

Comentaba animada la alicornio, en ese momento notó a Spike e Ignos y les preguntó a estos.

Twilight: ¿A qué viene esas caras, chicos? ¿Pasó algo mientras estudiaba?

Ante la pregunta, los dos chicos rotaron los ojos y la contestaron.

Spike: Poca cosa.

Ignos: Simplemente Holy Blade vino de visita para saludar. Ahora se ha ido a ver al enano.

Mientras tanto, en un especie de laboratorio destrozado como si una revuelta hubiera pasado por ahí, estaba un pequeño potro de al menos 12 años. De pelaje amarillo. Crin corta verde limón peinado mas o menos a lo rebelde y cola corta. Ojos color aqua. Cutie mark de un arco con flecha. Éste estaba portando un viejo trabuco apuntando con ella a un maniquí con forma de pony saco (que curiosamente tiene una foto de Button pegado en la cara).

Potro: Bien. A probar mi nuevo invento.

El potro iba a disparar, hasta que justo cuando iba a hacerlo, alguien abrió el laboratorio.

Blade: Hola, Rockaid, enano ¿Qué tal todo?

Saludó el alicornio blanco con una sonrisa al potro, pero el pequeño se sobresalto haciendo que desviara el trabuco y disparase, solo que en vez de disparar la típica munición de un trabuco, lo que hizo fue disparar una bola de fideos con salsa que rebotó en varias partes de la habitación, para finalmente dar en la cara del alicornio blanco, dejándolo completamente perdido la cabeza de fideos y salsa. El alicornio se quedó de un aire mientras el potro de nombre Rockaid se disculpó con el alicornio.

Rockaid: ¡Ups...! Perdona, Holy Blade. Estaba probando un nuevo invento. El trabuco lanzador de bolas de fideos con salsa boloñesa.

Decía esto el potro con una leve sonrisa nerviosa en la boca y con un casco detrás de la cabeza. Holy Blade mirando que estaba perdido de fideos y salsa, le preguntó al potro.

Blade: ¿Y para qué rayos acabas de inventar un lanzador de fideos y salsa si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco mientras se limpiaba la cabeza, aunque al final necesitaría un lavado. Holy Blade conocía bien al enano, que siempre se encerraba de vez en cuando en el laboratorio de Twilight que tiene esta en el castillo, para inventar un sin fin de cosas raras y verdaderamente extrañas (y donde la mayoría suelen acabar en explosiones intensas). El potro con gesto pensativo, le respondió.

Rockaird: Pues, no lo sé. Primero los invento y luego pienso para que pueden servir.

Respondió el potro haciendo que el alicornio blanco ante la respuesta, cayera al suelo al estilo anime. Luego de levantarse, comentó serio.

Blade: Vale, vale. Lo he pillado. Te gusta inventar cosas raras y absurdas que sobrepasan los límites de cualquier científico loco demente.

Rockaid: ¡Eh! ¡No son raras y absurdas...! ¡Y no soy un científico loco y demente! No es culpa mía si la gente no sabe entender mi arte.

Se defendía el potro sintiéndose en parte molesto por el comentario y adoptando pose de artista incomprendido. Holy Blade se rió levemente por el comentario del potro y al final, Rockaid se rió también. El alicornio sin dejar de reír levemente, le comentó al potro.

Blade: Muy bien, Leonardo Di Pony. Te dejo con tus locos inventos.

Bromeaba el alicornio yendo hacia la puerta. El potro se despedía alegremente.

Rockaid: Muy bien, Blade. Cuídate.

Blade: Igualmente. Y la próxima vez que vayas a inventar algo, avísame.

Rockaid: ¿Para poder ver mi invento?

Preguntaba curioso el potro. El alicornio ahí le contestó.

Blade: No. Para irme a cientos de kilometros de distancia para así estar a salvo de la explosión, que seguramente provocarás y arrasarás el pueblo entero. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el alicornio blanco mientras se marchaba. Aquel comentario hizo enfadar a Rockaid donde ahí le gritó.

Rockaid: ¿Serás? ¡Por mi puedes ir a la chi...!

Twilight: ¡Rockaid!

Se oyó gritar a Twilight molesta a lo lejos. El potro nervioso ante el grito, contestó.

Rockaid: Ejem...Que te puedes ir por ahí, vamos...

Mientras en el Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie estaba repartiendo ricos pasteles para los clientes.

Pinkie: Brodek, querido ¿Puedes traer más pasteles para los clientes? Eso sí. No te los comas por el camino.

Decía alegremente la pony rosa. Una voz de semental se oyó en la cocina.

Brodek: Ya va, querida. Y yo no como pasteles...No demasiados je, je, je.

Se oía la voz del llamado Brodek emergiendo de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Era un semental terrestre de pelaje verde, con crin negro con rayas verdes y cola flameada de negro y verde. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de dos guitarras rockeras en equis. Llevaba una cazadora negra. Llevaba en la grupa unos pasteles donde el semental pegó un bote para atrás, mandándola hacia Pinkie Pie que la cogio al vuelo con su crin y repartió los pasteles entre los clientes.

Brodek sonreía al ver a la pony rosa tan alegre. Se dio la vuelta para dar la espalda a esta y de su crin sacó un pastel que tenía éste escondido. Sonriendo maliciosamente ante el pastel que era de chocolate, se lo iba a llevar a la boca y a punto de morderlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Pinkie Pie que le pilló con los cascos en la masa, lanzó su cola agarrando el pastel y quitárselo de los cascos, haciendo que éste chocara sus dientes uno con otros.

Pinkie: Los pasteles son para los clientes. No para un tragón como tú.

Le reprochaba la pony rosa con mezcla entre enfado, pero también bromeando con el semental, al mismo tiempo que dejaba el pastel que le había quitado, en la mesa de un cliente.

Brodek: Oh, Pinkie...Solo era un pastel pequeñito de nada...No pasaba nada porque lo catase un poco solo...

Le respondía el pony verde con algunas lágrimas en los ojos por no haber podido probar el pastel, que tenía intención de comerse antes. La pony rosa alegremente se acercó al pony verde y apoyando su casco en la mejilla de este, le dijo con una leve sonrisa alegre.

Pinkie: No te preocupes, mi Brodi. Cuando acabemos y si te portas bien, te haré un rico pastel para ti solo.

Brodek: ¿En serio? ¿Lo prometes...?

Preguntaba Brodek con un brillo en los ojos y emocionado como un potro ante la ilusión de un juguete nuevo. Pinkie Pie sonriendo alegremente, le respondió.

Pinkie: Claro, Brodek. Pero antes hay que terminar el trabajo. Antes que nada ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? Que entra frío.

Brodek: Claro, mi dulce pastel de fresa.

El pony verde se puso al lado de la puerta sin darse cuenta que Holy Blade estaba a punto de entrar. Y justo Brodek cerró de golpe la puerta, para segundos después oírse un fuerte quejido de dolor que no pasó desapercibido para el pony verde.

Brodek: ¿Y eso?

El pony verde abrió la puerta, viendo que era Holy Blade donde este se sobaba con el casco la nariz, ya que fue esta la que recibió el golpe. Brodek al verlo, exclamó.

Brodek: ¡Hombre, Holy Blade, viejo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Preguntaba alegremente el pony verde. Holy Blade en parte molesto, le contesto.

Blade: Venía de visita, ya que he vuelto de mi trabajo y quería comprar unos bombones para Dana y Kasidi. Así hasta que un idiota cerró la puerta de golpe, golpeándome la nariz. Mi madre. Tengo la nariz bien adolorida.

Brodek: Oh, Blade. Es que tú siempre has sido bastante de tipo pony de porcelana. Je, je, je.

Decía con tono burlón el pony verde al alicornio para molestia de este último.

Blade: Idiota.

Decía molesto el alicornio mientras pasaba por la puerta y Brodek mirando que no viniera alguien más, cerró la puerta. Pinkie Pie poniéndose detrás del mostrador y poniendo su mejor sonrisa, le dio la bienvenida a Holy Blade.

Pinkie: Hola y bienvenido, Holy Blade. Nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto ¿En qué te puedo servir?

Holy Blade ya de mejor humor, la respondió pidiendo lo siguiente.

Blade: Hola a ti también, Pinkie. Me gustaría unas cuanta caja de bombones, por favor. Son para mi hermana y nuestra sirvienta.

Pinkie: Marchando.

Respondía la pony rosa, desapareciendo ésta de vista para luego aparecer con toda una torre de cajas de bombones que casi llegaban hasta el techo y milagrosamente no se caían al suelo todas estas. Holy Blade aunque ya estaba habituado a la imperativa pony rosa, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Blade: Ejem...Me basta con dos para cada una...Y ya que estamos. Una para mí.

Y con la misma facilidad, la pony rosa desapareció de vista junto con las cajas, para luego volver con simplemente cinco de éstas. Holy Blade pagando las cajas, la agradeció por el servicio.

Blade: Gracias, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: De nada. Que pases un buen día.

Blade: Igualmente, Pinkie. Siempre y cuando Brodek no haga estallar la cocina, claro está. Je, je, je.

Nada mas decir eso, la cocina donde casualmente estaba Brodek dentro, estalló. Una gota de sudor cayó de la cabeza de los presentes.

Blade: Je, je, je. Dicho y hecho. Hasta luego.

Se despedía el alicornio, marchándose éste de allí con las cajas en su alforja. Mientras se iba, podía oír como la señora Cake estaba fuertemente regañando a Brodek por haber hecho estallar la cocina (y por lo visto no era la primera vez que pasa XDDD) mientras Brodek se sentía como un niño regañado.

En la granja Apple, Applejack llevaba unas cestas de manzanas a la al granero. Ésta tras dejarlas dentro, giró la cabeza mientras alzó la voz.

Applejack: ¡Cooper! ¿Vienes ya?

Alzaba la voz Applejack, llamando ésta a alguien.

¿?: Sí, mi tesoro. Ya va.

Respondía apareciendo un semental terrestre de pelaje gris oscuro con crin larga plateada y cola larga plateada con gris. Con una marca negra enfrente de los ojos con forma de antifaz. Una extraña cutie mark en forma de mapache con mascara de ladrón negra en su parte superior. Llevaba puesta una cazadora vaquera marrón. Un pañuelo amarillo y un sombreo vaquero. Éste portaba también unas cestas con manzanas.

Applejack: ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en traer esas cestas si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba la vaquera al semental mientra este último entraba con las cestas y quedando al lado de la puerta. El semental con una leve sonrisa, la contestó.

Tennessee: Perdona, tesoro. Estaba revisando que las manzanas estaba sanas y sabrosas.

Applejack: Ya. Para luego venderlas a un precio mayor a cualquier incauto ¿No, Cooper?

Decía a modo acusador la vaquera. El vaquero con actitud dramática, la respondió.

Tennessee: Mi tesoro ¿Me ves acaso capaz de engañar a alguien para conseguir dinero fácil? ¿Cuándo me has visto hacer una cosa así?

Applejack: ¿Te hago una lista?

Respondía de forma sarcástica la vaquera. Cooper sin darse la vuelta ante la puerta que tenía a su espalda, la pateo para cerrarla sin darse cuenta que Holy Blade iba a pasar. Justo en ese momento se oyó un quejido de dolor.

Applejack: ¿Y esa voz?

Tennessee: Se me hace conocida.

Completaba el vaquero, abriendo éste la puerta del granero, revelando a Holy Blade donde este se sobaba la nariz adolorida por haberle dado con la puerta en las narices (como en las veces anteriores).

Applejack: ¿Holy Blade?

Preguntó la vaquera. Holy Blade aun con la nariz adolorida, la contestó.

Blade: El mismo...

Tennessee: Hombre, viejo. Cuanto tiempo ¿Qué tal, amigo?

Le comentaba alegremente el vaquero al alicornio blanco. Holy Blade ya algo mejor del a nariz le respondió con una sonrisa.

Blade: Estupendamente. Volví de mi misión y decidí visitar a unos cuantos amigos.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco. Ahí Tennessee alegremente le decía.

Tennessee: Me alegro de que tengas tiempo para los amigos, Holy Blade.

Le decía esto mientras le daba un abrazo con un solo brazo mientras le palpaba la espalda, para segundos después soltarle mientras con una alegre sonrisa le decía.

Tennessee: Sí, amigo. Me alegro de que te vayan bien las cosas.

Blade: Igualmente ¿Y ahora te importaría devolverme la cartera? Que te he visto.

Le decía en plan acusador el alicornio blanco, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Tennessee ahí se defendió haciéndose el inocente.

Tennessee: Amigo. Tu acusación me ofende ¿En serio piensas que yo podría robar algo a un amigo? Sobre todo a uno tan forrado como tú.

Comentaba el vaquero, haciéndose éste el ofendido ante la acusación. Applejack le dio una leve patada en una de sus patas traseras al vaquero, haciendo que se quejara éste de dolor mientras la pony naranja molesta le decía.

Applejack: ¡Cooper! No me hagas que me enfade.

Tennessee: Vale, tesoro. Vale.

Respondió adolorido el vaquero no queriendo hacer enfadar a Applejack y le devolvió la cartera a Blade. El alicornio blanco comentó.

Blade: Bueno, amigos. Os dejo. Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de volver a casa.

Applejack: Cuídate, amigo.

Tennessee: Sí, Blade. Y si algún día tienes un trabajo donde se pague bien, no dudes en llamarme para así forrarnos.

Le decía el vaquero haciendo que con el comentario, Applejack le diera un codazo para hacerlo callar. Holy Blade riéndose, respondió.

Blade: Me lo pensaré. Adiós.

Se despidió el alicornio para luego marcharse, dejando solos a los dos vaqueros.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Rarity. Ésta estaba haciendo unos arreglos a unos vestidos a dos yeguas que estaban llevando puestos estas.

Rarity: Bien, querida. Unas punzadas más y estarán como nunca han estado.

Decía alegremente la unicornio blanca, haciendo unos arreglos a un vestido rojo a una yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin rojo, ojos azules y cutie mark de una espada. Aquella yegua era nada menos que Dana Blade, la hermana pequeña de Holy Blade.

Dana: Sí, Rarity. Se agradece que nos arregles los vestidos a mi amiga y a mí.

Agradecía Dana. Su amiga, una yegua alicornio de pelaje gris de crin blanca. Ojos azules y cutie mark de una tormenta con relámpagos cuyo nombre era Light Storm y llevando un hermoso vestido azul la apoyó en eso.

Light Storm: Sí, Rarity, querida. Se agradece que nos hayas hecho estos vestidos por encargo.

Rarity: No hay de que, queridas. Para mí, no hay problema

Mientras tanto, sentado en una silla, estaba un alicornio de pelaje marrón oscuro con crin negro y rojo. Ojos rojos. cutie mark era el símbolo del Infinito. Aquel alicornio se le conocía con el nombre de Gunsmith. El semental tenía una expresión de aburrimiento debido al tiempo en que ambas yeguas llevaban probando vestidos y haciendo algunos ajustes en ellos.

Gunsmith: (Como no. Las mujeres cuando se tratan de probar vestidos y encima los caros que son, y me va a tocar pagarlo todo a mí. Desde luego, tener dos chicas sexys no están mal, lo malo son los dobles gastos que tienes con ellas).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio, al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba grandes sumas de dinero.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade caminaba rumbo a casa de Fluttershy, donde la pegaso amarilla vivía junto con su novio Ventus Fast. El semental mientras iba acercándose a la casa, comentaba.

Blade: Ya estoy casi en casa de Fluttershy. Me pregunto si Ventus Fast estará en casa.

Decía esto último justo cuando cruzaba el puente. En ese momento, oyó un especie de grito de semental furioso dentro de la casa.

¿?: ¡Maldito conejo del demonio! ¡Ahora sí que te mato!

Gritaba la voz furiosa y amenazante. Holy Blade al oír el grito , comentó.

Blade: Sí. Está en casa.

Decía esto el alicornio a la vez rotando los ojos mientras desde fuera, podía oír los gritos furiosos del semental como varios objetos cayendo o rompiéndose.

Dentro de la casa, Fluttershy trataba de detener lo que ocurría en la casa.

Fluttershy: Vent...Angel...Parad los dos, por favor.

Rogaba la pegaso aunque sin demasiado éxito.

Ventus: ¡Esto parara cuando envíe al infierno a este maldito conejo del demonio!

Gritaba completamente furioso el llamado Ventus Fast. Un pegaso rojo grande pero joven. Con crin larga y amarilla. Cola amarilla con rojo. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un corazón rojo oscuro, con dos keyblades entrecruzadas dentro del corazón. Portando una cazadora negra.

El pegaso perseguía completamente furioso por toda la casa al conejo Angel, donde el animal brincaba de un lado a otro mientras se reía del pegaso, donde el semental tenía un especie de cepo para osos atrapado en su cola.

Ventus: ¡Maldito conejo! ¡Cuando te coja, pienso asarte a fuego lento y después darte de comer a los lobos de madera!

Amenazaba el pegaso rojo, persiguiendo sin parar al conejo mientras ambos se acercaban a la puerta de entrada que estaba abierta. De golpe ambos, la cerraron dando un fuerte portazo, haciendo que se oyera un fuerte quejido de dolor. Aquello captó la atención de los presentes.

Fluttershy: Voy a ver.

La pegaso amarilla se acercó a la puerta y la abrió revelando a Holy Blade sobandose una vez más la nariz por recibir un fuerte golpe.

Fluttershy: ¿Holy Blade?

Preguntaba la pegaso al ver al semental enfrente de la puerta. El semental blanco mientras se sobaba la nariz, exclamó molesto.

Blade: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso hoy es el día de darle a Holy Blade con la puerta en las narices o qué?

Preguntaba molesto el alicornio blanco, ya que desde hace bastante tiempo le daban con la puerta en las narices allá donde iba, literalmente hablando. Ventus olvidándose de Angel al ver al alicornio blanco, comentó.

Ventus: Vaya, Blade. No me digas que ya has vuelto del Imperio de Cristal.

Blade: Sí, amigo. Me llevo algo más de tiempo de lo esperado, pero al menos logré terminar con buen resultado y poder volver a casa.

Fluttershy: Me alegro de que acabara bien ¿Te apetece tomar un te con nosotros?

Blade: Agradezco el detalle, Fluttershy, pero ahora mismo me siento algo cansado y me apetece volver a casa para poder dormir un rato. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, además tendréis cosas que hacer, por ejemplo Ventus el de matar al conejo.

En el momento que dijo esto último el alicornio, Ventus reaccionó al recordar eso y exclamó.

Ventus: ¡Es verdad! ¡Aun tengo que matar a ese conejo del demonio!

Exclamó molesto el pegaso rojo mirando hacia donde estaba Ángel, estando el conejo encima de una silla y haciéndole burla. Ventus volvió a cargar contra el conejo mientras le gritaba.

Ventus: ¡Ahora si que estas muerto, maldito conejo!

Gritaba furioso el pegaso mientra el conejo salía corriendo, siendo perseguido por el semental. Fluttershy nerviosa, trató de calmarlos a ambos.

Fluttershy: Ventus. Angel. Por favor, parad los dos.

Holy Blade se reía mientras se marchaba, dejando a los tres con sus líos domésticos.

Finalmente Holy Blade estaba ya en su casa. Una gran mansión de dos pisos y varias habitaciones. El alicornio estaba recostado en el sofá del salón principal.

Kasidi: Parece que habéis tenido una tarde entretenida, señor Blade.

Le comentaba una pony de tierra de pelaje rosa. Crin larga rubia con dos coletas largas y ojos verdes. Llevaba un traje de sirvienta negra, que la cubría desde los hombros y una falda larga que la llegaba casi hasta el suelo impidiendo ver su cutie mark. Aquella yegua era Kasidi, la sirvienta de Holy Blade y Dana Blade que se ocupaba de las tareas de la casa. Holy Blade poniéndose cómodo en el sofá mientras se colocaba los brazos para atrás, la respondía a ésta.

Blade: Pues sí, Kasidi. Tuve una larga semana investigando lo del tráfico de drogas y luego de volver, me pasé la tarde visitando varios amigos. Aun me falta visitar a otros.

Kasidi: Ya veo, señor Blade.

Contestaba la sirvienta sin dejar de limpiar unos muebles con el plumero. Ahí Holy Blade la comentó a ésta.

Blade: Antes que nada. Kasidi, unos bombones que compre en el Sugar Cube Cornet. Espero que te gusten.

Decía el alicornio sacando dos cajas de los bombones que compró y con su magia dárselas a Kasidi. Ésta agradeció el detalle.

Kasidi: Vaya, señor Blade. Muchas gracias.

Blade: De nada, Kasidi. Es lo mínimo después de haber estado tantos años con nosotros. También tengo otros para mi hermana.

La comentaba el alicornio. Luego poniéndose más cómodo el semental y cerrando los ojos, la decía a ésta.

Blade: Y ahora...A tomarme un descanso. Que bien merecida la tengo.

Decía esto listo para dormir un rato. Kasidi trató de no hacer ruido para no molestar a Holy Blade mientras trataba este de dormir.

"Y así es mi vida. Haciendo misiones especiales por Equestria, luchando contra los malvados, deteniendo criminales como protegiendo a los inocentes. Ya veis. Mi vida es todo menos aburrida. Soy Holy Blade. Y soy un agente espectro de Equestria. Pronto sabréis más cosas de mí y a lo que me dedico".

 **Continuara**

 **En este fanfic obviamente aparecerán OCs de mis amigos, donde estos me permitieron usarlos para el fanfic y les agradezco enormemente que me permitieran usarlos en mi nuevo fanfic.**

 **Debo avisar que para este fanfic no tengo demasiadas ideas previas como en otros fanfics, por lo que me será un tanto difícil trabajar con éste. Aun así, trataré de hacer lo mejor posible. También puedo aceptar sugerencias sobre capítulos y eso. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar ideas o sugerencias para futuros capítulos. Incluso ideas para misiones especiales para Holy Blade u otras cosas que se os ocurran. Para cualquier idea podéis mandármelas a mi correo personal en fanfiction.**

 **También a lo largo del fanfic, es posible que notéis al Holy Blade de este fanfic un poco diferente a la que la mayoría recordará. Quería tener a mi OC con un enfoque diferente a como es en otros fanfis.**

 **Otra cosa. La imagen que puse de portada en el fanfic, es un dibujo que me hizo hace tiempo mi amigo black-spyro por mi cumpleaños y se lo agradezco bastante, ya que me vino de perlas.**

 **"OCs invitados:"**

 **Los personajes Ventus Fast, Ignos Night, Tennessee Kid Cooper y Rockaid Hunter son personajes que aparecen en los fanfics de black-spyro.**

 **El personaje Brodek es OC de Brodek117 que aparece en casi todos sus fanfics sin excepción.**

 **Gunsmith y Light Storm son OCs de Gunsmith-6798 con un fanfic como protagonista el alicornio.**


	2. Guardaespaldas para las Princesas

**Guardaespaldas Para las Princesas**

Hacía un precioso día en Ponyville, donde sus habitantes estaban en sus quehaceres diarios. Los dueños de varios comercios habrían sus tiendas o puestos para vender sus productos a la gente.

En una taberna del pueblo. Uno donde los ponis iban a consumir bebidas o comidas. Varias mesas con sillas. Una barra donde servir las bebidas y comidas. Varias sillas enfrente de la barra para que se pudieran sentar en ella. Una gran lista de botellas detrás de la barra con diferentes marcas. Una máquina de Pinball. Una diana para dardos. Un reproductor de música de vinilo. Una pantalla de televisión. Una mesa de villar. Una máquina tragaperras.

El dueño era un pony terrestre de aproximadamente 30 años, de pelaje verde limón. Era calvo, pero tenía una cola corta marrón y un bigote poblado. Su cutie mark era una bandeja con bebidas. Portaba una camisa blanca con delantal. Aquel pony se llamaba Drink Glass y trabajaba solo en el bar, sirviendo éste bebidas a los clientes.

El pony en cuestión, estaba limpiando con una bayeta un vaso, hasta la puerta se abrió entrando el cazarecompensas Brodek. Junto con él iba también un semental tipo pegaso. Pelaje azul oscuro, crin negro con una línea roja y la cola es mezcla de rojo y negro. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de una comenta con destello azul. Aquel pegaso se llamaba Comet Galaxy, un amigo del grupo en Ponyville.

El dueño del bar miro a los dos sementales no demasiado contento.

Drink Glass: ¿A qué venís a mi bar?

Preguntaba de mala gana el dueño del bar, confirmando que no se alegraba precisamente de ver a los dos sementales. Brodek y Comet tranquilamente respondieron.

Comet: Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte.

Brodek: ¿Nos sirves algo? Que tenemos gazuza.

El dueño del bar les puso unos platos y algunas bebidas. Cuando terminó de servirles, se dio la vuelta para buscar unas cuantas botellas para rellenar mientras ambos sementales se atiborraban de la comida servida. Mientras tanto, el dueño del bar sin girarse, les decía a ambos sementales.

Drink Glass: Más os vale que no os larguéis sin parar, porque si no...

No pudo terminar la frase porque cuando se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta que los dos habían terminado de consumir y se largaron (en apenas en el instante en que se había girado el dueño del bar y girarse de nuevo, vaya record XDDD).

Drink Glass: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez!

Dijo enfadado el dueño del bar, saliendo éste corriendo del bar para ver como Brodek y Comet Galaxy iban corriendo a toda prisa.

Drink Glass: ¡Malditos gorrones! ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡Estoy hasta las narices de vosotros!

Gritaba furioso el dueño del bar, tirando éste varias cosas como botellas, sillas, mesas, hasta la mesa del millón, tratando de golpear a los dos sementales que seguían huyendo mientras se reían.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. Tampoco es para ponerse así. Ja, ja, ja.

Comet: Sí. Ja, ja, ja. Total. Porque te debemos...No sé ¿Cinco años?

Decían ambos sementales riéndose sin parar mientras esquivaban los proyectiles lanzados por el furioso dueño del bar. Aquello no era la primera vez que pasaba, ya que ambos sementales siempre iban a ese bar a consumir y casi nunca pagaban, logrando salir casi siempre airosos. Aunque a veces las cosas les salían al revés y el dueño del bar se la jugaba a ellos para evitar que consumieran sin pagar.

Los dos sementales seguían corriendo hasta toparse con Holy Blade, que éste caminando por el pueblo, miró sorprendido la carrera de ambos.

Blade: Chicos ¿Qué estáis...?

Brodek: Hola, Blade, amigo.

Comet: Perdona. Ahora no podemos atenderte, nos quieren probar la calidad de los objetos del bar en nuestras cabezas.

Decían ambos sementales sin parar de correr y pasando por delante del alicornio blanco. Holy Blade miraba en dirección donde huían éstos, hasta que una botella le acertó justo detrás de la cabeza del alicornio blanco, que lo tiró al suelo.

Drink Glass: ¡No escapareis de mí, gorrones! ¡Os voy a hacer tragar la mesa del villar y la máquina tragaperras!

Amenazaba el dueño del bar, persiguiendo todavía a éstos, pasando por delante del noqueado alicornio donde este estaba tendido en el suelo y con una pata al aire temblando.

Holy Blade tardó unos minutos en recobrar el sentido y levantarse de nuevo del suelo. Éste se sacudió varias veces la cabeza para recobrar el sentido y luego dijo.

Blade: Mi madre. Algún día los líos de Brodek y Comet Galaxy van a acabar conmigo.

Comentaba el semental mientras se palpaba el lugar donde recibió el "botellazo" tras el cogote y notó que tenía un leve chichón.

Blade: Bueno. Ahora no puedo perder tiempo. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Decía esto el semental a la vez reanudando su marcha, rumbo al castillo de la amistad.

Rockaid estaba en el laboratorio empuñando de nuevo el trabuco lanzador de bolas de fideos. Con dicha arma apuntaba a un muñeco de entrenamientos (donde había un dibujo de Button con cara espantajo puesto en la cabeza del muñeco).

Rockaid: Bien. Hora de practicar.

Decía el enano apuntando con su trabuco al muñeco. Se concentraba para disparar, hasta que justo la puerta del laboratorio se abrió.

Blade: Hola, Rockaid.

Saludo el alicornio sobresaltando al potro, haciendo Rockaid por el susto desviara su arma y disparase una bola de fideos con salsa. La bola rebotó en varias paredes hasta que impactó en la cabeza del alicornio, dejándolo perdido de fideos y salsa.

Blade: ¡Rockaid! ¿Otra vez con ese trasto?

Preguntaba algo molesto el alicornio por estar otra vez perdido de fideos y salsa. El potro se defendió.

Rockaid: ¡Ey! Es culpa tuya por entrar sin llamar y asustarme de esta manera.

Blade: Bueno. No importa. Venía ha decirte que vamos a Canterlot. La princesa ha solicitado la presencia de los Caballeros de la Realeza como yo.

Rockaid: ¡Genial! Una misión emocionante supongo.

Comentaba emocionado el enano ante la idea de una misión emocionante como suele tener este y los otros caballeros. Blade serio, le comentó al enano.

Blade: Bien, enano. Me alegro de que te emocione lo que sea lo que nos vaya a encargar la princesa. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy a limpiar un poco. Partiremos en el próximo tren a Canterlot dentro de 20 minutos.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Vale. Y no te olvides lavarte detrás de las orejas.

Bromeaba el enano para molestia del alicornio.

Blade: Muy gracioso.

Respondió molesto el semental al mismo tiempo que se marchaba, dejando al enano reírse levemente.

Más tarde, Holy Blade y los Caballeros de la realeza que estaban compuestos por Ventus Fast, Ignos Night, Tennessee y Rockaid, estaban éstos en la estación listos para subirse al tren dentro de unos minutos.

Ventus: Bien, chicos ¿Estáis todos listos para partir?

Ignos: Claro. Ya veremos que nos tiene reservado la princesa.

Cooper: Y ya que vamos, saludaré a la linda princesa Luna.

Rockaid: ¿Habéis traído dinero para los billetes? Porque yo me dejé la cartera en mis otros pantalones.

Decía este último haciéndose el inocente. Ventus le dio un coscorrón mientras le decía molesto.

Ventus: Déjate de estupideces, Rockaid. Tú no llevas nunca pantalones.

Ignos: Como la mayoría de los ponis.

Completaba el unicornio bromeando levemente mientras el enano se sobaba la cabeza con los cascos, quejándose éste del dolor.

Rockaid: ¡Au! Tampoco es para ponerse así por una broma.

Blade: Bien, amigos ¿Listos para subir?

Comentaba Holy Blade. Todos estaban de acuerdo y se iban metiendo en el tren hasta que alguien los llamó.

Brodek: ¡ESPERAD...!

Comet: ¡NO OS VAYÁIS SIN NOSOTROOOS..!

Gritaban ambos sementales galopando como alma les lleva el diablo y se subieron al tren, justo cuando sus puertas se iban cerrando y entraron ambos de un salto para luego caer al suelo para sorpresa del grupo.

Blade: ¿Comet?

Ventus: ¿Brodek?

Ignos: ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Cómo os aparecéis así?

Preguntaban éstos al ver al terrestre verde y al pegaso azul por como aparecieron antes ellos. Los dos recién llegados se levantaron y respondieron.

Brodek: Ejem...No enteramos que ibais a Canterlot.

Comet: Y ya que estábamos, pensamos acompañaros y de paso visitar la ciudad. No siempre se visita Canterlot todos los días, claro está je, je, je.

Respondían ambos sementales, cuyos pretextos no parecían convencer demasiado al grupo. El vaquero riéndose levemente, les preguntó a éstos.

Tennessee: Je, je, je ¿Seguro que es por eso por el que venís?

Les preguntaba esto el vaquero con una leve sonrisa burlona mientras mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta del tren, veía al dueño del bar Drink Glass con expresión de pocos amigos y empuñando un gran trabuco. Dicho pony parecía estar buscando a alguien con muchas ganas. Brodek y Comet se escondieron detrás de la pared, procurando éstos que el dueño del bar no les viera.

Brodek: Ejem...Para nada.

Comet: No vemos motivos para que se deba preocupar por nosotros. Je, je, je.

El grupo rotó los ojos. Finalmente el tren dio la señal de partir y salió rumbo a Canterlot.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba en uno de los vagones sentados cada uno en los asientos. Holy Blade estaba con Brodek y Comet en unos asientos. Ventus e Ignos estaban en otro grupo de asientos donde Ventus que estaba apoyado de un casco, miraba por la ventana e Ignos estaba a su lado durmiendo mientras roncaba con fuerza. En otros asientos estaba Tennessee mirando unas cartas del poker (más bien marcándolas para hacer trampas XDD) y Rockaid que estaba de pie sobre sus patas traseras encima de uno de los asientos y apoyando las delanteras en el cristal, mirando el potro el paisaje cambiar.

 **"Narrando Holy Blade."**

"Aquí estamos. Yo y los caballeros rumbo a Equestria y no solo nosotros. También se nos unieron Brodek y Comet, dos viejos amigos nuestros de toda la vida".

Brodek estaba afilando una especie de katana negra. Comet estaba tranquilamente leyendo una revista sobre deportes extremos.

"Brodek es amigo nuestro desde hace bastante tiempo. Es un cazarecompensas de alta estima y uno de los mejores. Rara vez se le escapa una presa. Pese a su destreza con la katana, Brodek suele montar algún que otro desastre el cual rivalizan con los que ocasiona de vez en cuando el enano de Rockaid. Por lo que se sabe, proviene de una familia adinerada o algo así. Actualmente es novio de Pinkie Pie donde se nota que están hechos el uno para el otro, quizás porque los dos están igual de chalados je, je, je. También posee una extraña katana que no tiene nada de corriente. Cuando se descubrió el secreto de dicha katana, sobra decir que tanto yo como los demás, nos quedamos completamente pasmados ante la verdadera naturaleza del arma. Más adelante ya os contaré el por qué, aunque eso sí. Seguramente os sorprenderá en cuando lo averigüéis."

El alicornio emulaba una sonrisa divertida mientras veía a Brodek seguir afilando la katana con una piedra de afilar, pero sin querer se le fue el casco y golpe con la piedra en la cristal, provocando una leve grieta en ella. El pony verde al verlo se puso nervioso y lo tapó con un periódico para que no se notara, luego de eso, se puso a mirar a otro lado mientras silbaba para disimular. Blade se rió levemente por ello.

"El otro se llama Comet Galaxy. También un buen amigo que conocemos desde hace tiempo. Un pegaso entrenado para el combate y muy habilidoso. Tiene la extraña habilidad de generar fuego en sus cascos como técnicas realizadas con el fuego. Sin duda no es un pegaso nada corriente. Suele realizar algún que otro deporte extremo como puenting, rafting y demás "ing" por el estilo."

El pegaso azul estaba tranquilamente sentado mientras juntaba sus cascos y generaba una pequeña llama en sus cascos. Luego Holy Blade centró su vista en los Caballeros de la Realeza.

"Los Caballeros de la Realeza. Cuatro ponis distintos con pasados duros cada uno, pero que aun así lograron salir adelante y demostrar su gran nobleza, cosa que se pudo confirmar, ya que estos fueron elegidos por las Cuatro Armas Legendarias. Los Caballeros de la Realeza están en la élite de Equestria y sin duda son los mejores que hay, aparte de mí, claro je, je, je. Tenemos a Ventus Fast que es el líder de los caballeros. Un pegaso valiente y decidido que no se echa atrás ante nada, aunque tiene cierta actitud amargada. Porta las dos legendarias armas conocidas como las Key Blades, dos armas legendarias con el nombre de Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos. Por lo que se sus padres fueron asesinados cuando este era apenas un potro y los mismos asesinos, irónicamente lo secuestraron para convertir a éste también en un asesino. Por fortuna pudo escapar de ellos y destruir a toda la organización acabando con estos para siempre. Actualmente es novio de Fluttershy donde se llevan de maravilla, cosa que no se puede decirse lo mismo del conejo Ángel que tiene cierta relación de odio y odio (como una relación de amor y odio solo que con el odio XDD).

"El unicornio se llama Ignos Night. Proveniente de una familia adinerada, pero ni con todo el dinero del mundo pudo evitar la tragedia que hizo que perdiera a su hermana que desapareció misteriosamente. Tras largos años pudo reencontrarla y reunir a su familia de nuevo para alegría suya. De personalidad alegre y simpático como valiente y orgulloso. Porta la legendaria Cruz de Combate. Un arma que se extiende como un látigo encadenado. Ignos es un buen guerrero, aunque a veces es un poco bobalicón y en ocasiones no pilla al vuelo las cosas aunque sea de enorme obviedad. Aun así, no quita el hecho de que sea un buen compañero. Actualmente es pareja de la princesa Twilight".

"El semental terrestre mayor es Tennesse Kid Cooper (casi nunca logró recordar como se escribe su primer nombre y solo se pronunciarlo ¿Acaso no podía haber llamado de otra forma más sencillas de escribir?). Aunque esto os pueda sorprender, él desciende de una familia de ladrones de varias generaciones. Pese a ello, los Cooper solo han robado a criminales y a quienes se lo merezcan, nunca a inocentes. De cascos largos que es capaz de mangarte la cartera si te descuidas. Cooper fue arrestado hace años y pasó tiempo en la cárcel, hasta que por casualidad se topó con la princesa Luna e inesperadamente se hicieron amigos. Tras ganarse su amistad y confianza, la princesa liberó al vaquero y le permitió unirse a los caballeros. Inesperadamente se descubrió que el vaquero portaba una de las armas legendarias. Un especie de bastón revolver. Nadie se explica como rayos la consiguió dicha arma y como llegó a él. Actualmente es pareja de Applejack, aunque al principio ambos tuvieron cierta relación de amor y odio".

"El último, pero no el menos importante, es Rockaid Hunter. Un pequeño potro travieso, pero de buen corazón. Pese a su corta edad, tiene una destreza inigualable con el arco. Posiblemente por ello fue elegido para portar el Arco de Gales, una de las armas legendarias. El potro perdió a sus padres hace muchos años y tuvo que ser cuidado por su prima Gore Muffin Hart, que también es conocida como Mapache por sus amigos. El pequeño tiene un talento innato para ocasionas desastres allá donde va, desde pequeños accidentes, hasta explosiones de categoría nuclear por lo menos XDD. Actualmente es novio de Sweetie Belle y tiene una fuerte rivalidad y odio con Button Mash ya que este último siempre trata de quitarle a su novia".

"Y aquí estamos. Todos rumbo a Equestria a ver que nos necesita la princesa".

 **"Fin de la narración Holy Blade"**

Finalmente el tren llegó a Canterlot. Todos incluyendo Brodek y Comet, fueron al castillo de Canterlot donde en la sala del trono los recibió la princesa del sol Celestia. Todos hicieron una reverencia a la princesa.

Celestia: Bienvenidos, todos. Me alegro que hayáis podido venir.

Ventus: ¿Deseaba vernos, princesa?

Preguntaba el pegaso rojo. La princesa asintiendo, le respondió.

Celestia: Así es. Lamento haberos hecho venir aquí, pero era importante que vinierais.

Les decía la princesa con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz, cosa que los presentes lo notaron.

Blade: ¿La preocupa algo, princesa?

Preguntó el alicornio blanco. La princesa con tono serio, le respondió.

Celestia: Así es, agente Holy Blade. Acabamos de recibir una nota de amenaza contra nosotras, avisando que vendrían a acabar con mi hermana y conmigo.

Los presentes se sorprendieron en el momento que la princesa dijo eso.

Ignos: ¿Qué dice?

Rockaid: ¿Alguien quiere darles el pasaporte, princesas?

Tennessee: ¿Alguien amenaza a mi querida amiga la princesa Luna? Antes muerto que dejar que hagan eso.

Blade: Princesa ¿Tiene la nota?

Celestia: Así es. La guardo aquí.

La princesa sacó la nota y se puso a leerla.

Celestia: "Princesas Celestia y Luna. Mañana será el último día que tendréis un último amanecer. Pronto os eliminaré del mapa. Firmado Hanachis.

Comet: Jesús, princesa.

Dijo el pegaso entendiendo que la princesa había estornudado en la última parte. La princesa corrigiendo al pegaso azul, respondió.

Celestia: No, no. Así es como se llama el presunto asesino que quiere acabar con nosotras. Un tan Hanachis.

Ignos: Je, je, je. Vaya nombre.

Brodek: Sí. je, je, je. Bastante ridículo la verdad.

El grupo se rió ante el ridículo nombre del presunto asesino. Celestia con actitud seria, les decía a éstos.

Celestia: Sea quien sea, debéis estar atentos. Mi vida y la de mi hermana corren peligro como cualquiera que se interponga con ese asesino ¿Puedo contar con vosotros para ocuparos de la tarea?

Blade: Por supuesto, princesa. Puede contar con nosotros.

Rockaid: Ya verá, princesa. En cuanto lo veamos, pensamos meterle una buena patada en los ...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó la atención al potro antes de que terminase la frase. El potro riéndose levemente, se corrigió.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Perdón.

Mientras tanto, en la estación de Canterlot, un tren llegaba. Cuando se detuvo, un pony bajó de dicho tren.

Era un semental terrestre bastante corpulento y musculoso. Su pelaje era marrón oscuro. Con crin peinado de forma militar y de tono marrón claro. Portaba unas gafas de sol que le tapaban dichos ojos. Usaba una camiseta de mangas cortas color roja. Unos pantalones militares que le impedían ver su cutie mark. También llevaba unas botas militares negras en sus cuatro cascos. Cargaba en su espalda una gran mochila marrón donde no se podía apreciar que contenía.

El misterioso semental tenía una expresión intimidante y dura, el típico tipo duro, vamos. El semental mirando detenidamente la ciudad para luego centrar su vista en el castillo de Canterlot, comentó.

Semental: Bien. Ya he llegado a mi destino. Hora de cumplir el trabajo para que me contrataron. Que se preparen. Esta ciudad pronto conocerá el nombre de Hanachis...

Empleado de la estación: ¡Jesús!

Respondió un empleado de la estación que pasaba al lado del semental. El conocido Hanachis tomó rumbo al castillo.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade andaba por los pasillos en compañía de Comet Galaxy.

Comet: Oye, Blade ¿Cómo crees que será ese tal Hanachis?

Blade: Jesús...

Respondió el semental.

Comet: No, hombre. Me refiero al asesino ese.

Blade: Ah, sí. Perdona. La verdad, ni idea. Pero seguro que será un tipo muy peligroso.

Comet: Una cosa es segura. Sea quien sea, está muy seguro de sí mismo. Ni modo que ha enviado una carta amenazante a las princesas, contando lo que pretende hacerlas a éstas.

Blade: Sin duda muy seguro de sí mismo. Una cosa es cierta. Es todo un fanfarrón y como todos los de su clase, va acabar mal. Porque yo lo digo.

Decía muy convencido el alicornio blanco. En ese momento se oyó una voz detrás de ambos sementales.

¿?: Hola, alicornio pervertido.

Los dos sementales se detuvieron al oír aquella voz femenina. Holy Blade con expresión de fastidio, comentó.

Blade: Nunca te cansas de llamarme así ¿Verdad?

Comentaba Blade con cierto tono molesto mientras ambos sementales se giraban y vieron a la dueña de aquella voz.

Era una hermosa yegua unicornio. Pelaje plateado. Crin dorada larga y sedosa. ojos color rubí. Cutie mark de un sable con alas. Llevaba un abrigo negro bordado en azul.

 **"Narrando Holy Blade".**

"Ember Paint. Antigua capitana de la guardia de Celestia y aunque parezca increíble es hermana mayor de Ignos. Una formidable guerrera como hermosa, aunque eso si, tiene un genio de mil demonios y no conviene hacerla enfadar, porque de lo contrario acabarás lamentándolo por toda tu vida. Tiene tendencia a hacer chistes y bromas donde ella se ríe un montón, excepto los demás que son victimas de ella. Experta en la magia alquimia y una gran espadachina".

"Aunque ya no sea capitana por ciertos...motivos. Aun sigue colaborando con la corona de Equestria y de vez en cuando echando un casco...La mayor parte del tiempo, claro. Tiene cierta relación de amor y odio (especialmente odio) con la princesa Cadence, la esposa de Shining Armor...Una larga historia. También tiene la dichosa manía de poner apodos a casi todo el mundo y a mí me ha tocado uno verdaderamente peor".

 **"Fin de la narración de Holy Blade."**

Blade: En serio, Ember ¿Podías dejar de llamarme con ese maldito apodo?

La comentaba el alicornio un tanto fastidiado por el apodo que le puso la yegua hace tiempo. La yegua riéndose, le contestó.

Ember: Para nada. Es más divertido llamarte así, alicornio pervertido.

Holy Blade gruñó por lo bajo mientras Comet Galaxy se reía. Así hasta que alguien lo abrazó por detrás y se oyó otra voz femenina.

¿?: Hola, Comet, querido. No me digas que has venido aquí para visitarme.

El pegaso azul se quedó congelado al oír aquella voz y con miedo, giró lentamente la cabeza para ver a la dueña de dicha voz. Su expresión pasó a una de completo miedo en cuanto vio quien era.

Era una yegua de pelaje color verde claro, crin y cola amarillo oscuro teniendo un mechón en la crin de color negro. Ojos color ámbar. Su crin era larga y atada con una cola de caballo. Cutie mark de un violín con una rosa blanca a un lado. Llevaba puesto un chaleco de explorador abretonado, un pantalón de explorador y unas botas negras.

 **"Narrando Holy Blade"**

"Wisp Untoward. Una compañera mía en el cuerpo de Agentes Espectros. Una yegua muy bien dotada para el combate. Sin duda un gran fichaje para el cuerpo de agentes espectros. Aparte de eso, tiene cierta cualidad que la hace en parte molesta".

"Dicha yegua es toda una psicótica en tema de relaciones muy "intimas" y extorsionista. Su presa favorita suele ser Comet Galaxy, donde nadie se explica por qué está ésta tan obsesionada con él. Y el pobre Comet Galaxy tiene un miedo espantoso con ella, ya que siempre lo busca como gata en celo".

 **Fin de la narración de Holy Blade.**

Comet: Wi...Wisp...¿Qué haces tú aquí...?

Preguntaba con miedo el pegaso. Por alguna razón, la yegua siempre le producía cierto terror en el pegaso. La yegua sonriendo, le respondió sin soltarle el abrazo.

Wisp: Tontito. Yo trabajo aquí o cuando no estoy de misión ¿En que otro lugar estaría yo? Y ahora que estás aquí ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi cuarto un poco?

Decía la yegua ahora llevándose al semental, tirandole de la cola mientras el pegaso siendo arrastrado, trataba desesperadamente de librarse de ella.

Comet: ¡No, por favor! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo suplico!

Rogaba el pegaso, pero aquello era inútil, ya que la yegua no le soltaba.

Wisp: Tranquilo, Comet. Ya verás. Al final lo vas a disfrutar.

Le respondía la yegua mientras arrastraba al asustado pegaso por los pasillos y desaparecía en una esquina. Holy Blade y Ember se rieron levemente por la suerte o desgracia de Comet.

Blade: Je, je, je. Esta Wisp. Sinceramente, no sé que vio en Comet la verdad.

Ember: Quizás lo mismo que en ti, alicornio pervertido.

Blade: En serio, Ember ¿Tienes que llamarme de esa manera siempre? ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar de decirme eso?

Preguntaba ya molesto por el apodo a la yegua. Ésta riéndose, le contestó.

Ember: La verdad...Nunca. Como dije antes, es más divertido llamarte así.

Respondió la yegua para molestia del semental y esta se iba riendo del lugar, dejando solo al semental.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar a las afueras de los muros del castillo, más o menos a la entrada donde estaba siendo custodiada por dos guardias. Llegó el semental mercenario Hanachis y ahí comentó.

Hanachis: Perfecto. Ya he llegado al castillo. Nada es un reto para el gran Hanachis.

Decía con tono triunfante el semental.

Guardias: Jesús...

Dijeron los dos guardias de la entrada al entender mal el nombre del semental. Éste no queriendo tener miradas indiscretas, se fue a otro lado a una parte del muro donde no estaba siendo vigilada.

Hanachis: Bien. Este punto es perfecto.

Decía el mercenario sacando de su mochila una cuerda con gancho. Éste giró varias veces la cuerda y lanzó el gancho con fuerza, que pasó por encima del muro.

Al otro lado, el gancho se agarró en una valla de madera que estaba al fondo del muro, justo detrás de unas dianas para prácticas de tiro. El mercenario asegurándose de que el gancho estaba bien sujeto, se dispuso a subir por esta.

Hanachis: Bien. Esto será sencillo sobre entrar en el castillo.

Al otro lado justo donde las dianas, estaban Tennessee y Rockaid.

Rockaid: ¿Alguna idea de como detener al misterioso Hanachis?

Tennessee: Salud, enano.

Respondió el vaquero pensando que el potro había estornudado. Rockaid ahí le corrigió.

Rockaid: No, bobo. Me refiero al que viene a matar a las princesas.

Tennessee: Tranquilo, enano. Si ese tipo aparece, con mi bastón revolver lo quitaré de en medio de un solo tiro.

Decía con tono presumido apuntando con su arma a una de las dianas. Ahí pegó un tiro acertando de lleno en el centro. El disparo fue tan potente, que mandó a volar la diana dirección a donde estaba el gancho con cuerda. El choque hizo que se desenganchara el gancho y el mercenario cayera.

Hanachis: ¿Pero qué? ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba el mercenario justo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar arriba y se dio un buen trompazo contra el suelo.

Recuperándose del golpe, el mercenario bastante molesto, volvió a intentarlo.

Hanachis: No sé qué ha pasado, pero nadie de burla del gran Hanachis.

Decía molesto y enfadado el mercenario, volviendo éste a lanzar el gancho y volverse a enganchar. Ahí escalo de nuevo.

Al otro lado, el vaquero y el enano seguían discutiendo.

Rockaid: Si ese tipo llegara a aparecer, será el primero en probar mi trabuco lanza fideos.

Decía esto el enano a la vez sacando su experimental trabuco y apuntó a la diana. Ahí disparó, pero el retroceso fue tan fuerte que le salió desviado para arriba el disparo.

Hanachis: Je, je, je. Por fin llegue arriba.

Celebraba el mercenario, que había logrado llegar a la parte más alta del muro. En ese momento, vio la bola de fideos con salsa dirigirse hacia él.

Hanachis: ¿Pero qué...?

Exclamó el mercenario, que no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo y le dio de lleno en la cara los fideos y salsa, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de nuevo al suelo, esta vez a mayor altura. Al final el mercenario formó un agujero con su silueta en el suelo.

Hanachis: Está claro que pasar por encima del muro no es lo más aconsejable. Así que pasaré por debajo.

Comentaba el mercenario que con una pala, iba excavando el suelo para pasar por debajo del muro.

Al otro lado estaba Ventus e Ignos conversando. Junto a ellos había una enorme caja colgada de una fuerte cuerda.

Ignos: Vas a ver, Ventus, como acierto la cuerda con mi Cruz de Combate.

Decía de forma presumida el unicornio empuñando este su arma legendaria. Ventus no muy de acuerdo ante lo que iba a hacer su compañero, le iba advirtiendo.

Ventus: No creo que sea buena idea, Ignos.

Ignos: Tranquilo. La caja está vacía, por lo que no pasará nada si se cae al suelo.

Decía esto lanzando un látigo emergiendo de la Cruz de Combate. Ahí acertó en la cuerda, cortándola así y hacer caer la caja. Justamente aparecía el mercenario haciendo un agujero en el suelo, justo donde iba a caer la caja.

Hanachis: Llegue. Nada detiene a Hanachis. Nada.

Decía esto justo cuando la caja le cayó encima de él, provocando un gran estruendo y revelando que en su interior había un montón de enormes pesas.

Ignos: Carai. Por lo visto si que estaba llena la caja.

Comentaba el unicornio, sorprendido éste que en la caja estuviera llena de pesas. Ventus rotando los ojos, le comentó a Ignos.

Ventus: Desde luego, Ignos. Eres idiota. Mejor nos vamos antes de que alguien vea el desastre que has montado.

Y ambos sementales se marcharon de allí. En ese momento, del montón de escombros y pesas, emergía Hanachis con varios moratones y chichones por todo el cuerpo.

Hanachis: ¡Au...! Maldita sea...Eso me ha dolido hasta en sitios que ni sabía que tenía...Al menos estoy dentro y nadie me ha descubierto.

Una vez recuperado del "golpetazo", el mercenario se escabullía por el castillo. Su primero objetivo era la princesa Luna y por eso entró con cuidado en su cuarto.

Hanachis: Parece que no hay nadie. Bien. Así podré preparar una trampa a la princesa. Primero tantearé el terreno.

Decía el mercenario subiéndose a un sillón. En ese momento, comenzó a oírse un extraño ruido por debajo del sillón.

Hanachis: ¿Y ese ruido?

En el patio del castillo, Holy Blade junto con Brodek y los caballeros, estaban todos juntos.

Tennessee: ¿Como que le has puesto un motor en el sillón de la princesa Luna, enano?

Preguntaba el vaquero al potro. Por lo visto, el potro les había contando al grupo, que éste había puesto en el sillón un motor en el sillón de la princesa Luna para que sirviera para darla masajes.

Rockaid: Así es. Je, je, je. Así la princesa cuando necesite relajarse, podrá hacerlo gracias al asiento.

Decía con orgullo el pequeño potro. Holy Blade con sarcasmo, comentó.

Blade: Siempre y cuando no explote, claro. Y luego veamos a la princesa Luna salir por los aires.

Ventus: Bueno. Olvidémonos de eso. Aun tenemos que asegurarnos que no aparezca ese tal Hanachis.

Ignos: Jesús.

Ventus: Me refiero al mercenario, idiota. Aun no sabemos cuando atacará a las princesas.

Brodek: Tranquilo, amigo. Seguro que aparece y ahí le atraparemos.

Decía confiando el pony verde mientras sacaba su katana. Ventus que no lo veía claro el punto de vista del pony verde, le contestó.

Ventus: Sí. Seguro. Va a caer directamente del cielo a nuestros cascos.

Decia con sarcasmo el pegaso. Justo en ese momento el mercenario apareció atravesando la ventana con el sillón de la princesa Luna, que aparecía como un vehículo móvil a alta velocidad.

Hanachis: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba el mercenario mientras aparecía volando y agarrandose con firmeza al sillón, justo para aterrizar a los pies del grupo y con el sillón destrozado.

Blade: ¡Anda! ¡Ese tipo tiene que ser Hanachis!

Exclamó el alicornio blanco.

Ignos: Jesús...

Blade: No. Me refiero al mercenario este.

Tennessee: Nada mal. Como dijo Ventus, ha aparecido a nuestros pies. La próxima vez, deberías desear que llueva dinero, amigo.

Bromeaba el vaquero. El mercenario una vez recuperado, se puso de pie y gritó.

Hanachis: ¡Malditos! ¡Me habéis descubierto, pero da igual! ¡Hace falta mucho para detener al gran Hanachis!

Todos: ¡Jesús!

Exclamó el grupo en el momento que el mercenario dijo su nombre. El mercenario sin hacerse esperar, metió sus cascos dentro de la mochila y sacó dos enormes escopetas de doble cañón.

Hanachis: ¡Tomad esto, malditos!

Gritó el mercenario a la vez disparando por todas partes, obligando al grupo a ponerse a cubierto. Holy Blade y Brodek se escondieron detrás de una fuente de agua. Ventus e Ignos tras unos árboles. Tennessee y Rockaid tras una estatua de Celestia.

El asesino disparaba de forma incesante sus enormes escopetas dobles mientras se reía como un loco. Los disparos iban destrozando poco a poco las coberturas que usaban el grupo para protegerse.

Rockaid: Este tío tira a matar.

Decía el potro sentado en el suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos. El vaquero se asomaba levemente por un lateral de la estatua de Celestia, pero rápidamente tuvo que ponerse a cubierto para esquivar las balas de escopeta que iban hacia él.

Tennessee: Aun así, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. Habrá que salir y hacer una salida.

Decía el vaquero mientras sacaba su arma legendaria en forma de bastón revolver. El potro ahí le dijo.

Rockaid: Sí, claro. Para que nos cosan a tiros ¿No?

Tennessee: Tampoco es que tengamos mejores opciones.

Respondía el vaquero saliendo por un extremo y disparando su revolver, pero el mercenario viendo eso, lo esquivó de un salto lateral. El potro al ver que no había más opciones, acabó dándole la razón.

Rockaid: Supongo que no hay más opción.

Decía esto el enano, sacando su arma legendaria el arco y saliendo por un lateral, disparando una flecha de luz.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade y Brodek seguía escondidos detrás de la fuente para protegerse de los disparos.

Brodek: Espera que lo tenga cerca y le hago una cara nueva.

Decía en plan amenaza el pony verde.

¿?: No se precipite, maestro y piense bien en lo que va a hacer.

Se oyó una voz que provenía nada menos que de la katana negra de Brodek.

Brodek: Ya lo tengo bien pensado, Blood. Primero me acercó a él. Luego le hago un tajo en la cintura, por siguiente le atravieso el corazón y por último lo decapito. Así de simple.

Respondía el pony verde. Holy Blade observando la escena donde Brodek hablaba con su katana y esta le respondía, le comentó a éste.

Blade: ¿Sabes, Brodek? Aun se me hace raro que tu kataka hable y todo eso.

Brodek: Pse. Es lo que hay cuando se tiene a un demonio de alto nivel encerrado dentro de un arma.

Le respondía el pony verde con total naturalidad, como si aquello fuera algo normal. Desde hace tiempo, Holy Blade y demás del grupo conocían la particularidad de la katana de Brodek. Una katana donde dentro de ella tenía a un poderoso demonio, que le proporcionaba su fuerza al pony verde como otras cosas.

Comet: ¡Eh! ¡Chicos!...¿Cómo os va por aquí?

Se oyó la voz de Comet Galaxy justo detrás de ellos, cosa que alegró a ambos.

Blade: ¡Comet!

Brodek: Amigo. Nos alegramos de que te unas a la fiesta.

Dijeron los dos amigos sonriendo a más no poder, mirando éstos a su amigo el pegaso azul. Pero en el momento que lo hicieron sus sonrisas desaparecieron y abrieron los ojos como la boca de sorpresa.

Ahí veían a Comet completamente despeinado y con varias marcas de lápiz facial en su rostro.

Comet: No tenéis idea del día que he tenido.

Comentaba con cierto tono cansado el pegaso azul como si le hubiesen dado la paliza de su vida. Blade y Brodek se miraron por un momento de reojo al uno al otro y volviendo a mirar al pegaso azul.

Blade: Ni voy a preguntar qué paso si quiera.

Comet: Haces bien. Yo no es que quisiera recordarlo precisamente.

Respondía el pegaso azul, no con muchas ganas éste de contar lo que le paso.

El mercenario dejando de disparar, tiró sus escopetas al suelo y volvió a meter sus cascos en la mochila.

Hanachis: Es hora de sacar la basura.

Decía el mercenario, ahora sacando varias granadas y tras activarlas, las lanzó todas a cada uno de las coberturas que usaban el grupo.

Ventus: ¡Cuidado!

Ignos: ¡A correr o nos convierten en ponis tostados...! Me preguntó como sabrá el pony tostado..

Ventus: ¡No digas estupideces, Ignos y corre!

Le gritaba enfadado el pegaso rojo mientras éstos como los demás, salieron de sus escondites antes de que las granadas explotaran y destrozaran sus respectivas coberturas. Aunque las granadas no los daño, el mercenario sonrió perversamente porque lo que quería realmente era sacarlos de sus escondites.

Hanachis: Ya sois míos. Nada se escapa de Hanachis.

Rockaid: Jesús.

Respondió Rockaid disparando una flecha de luz contra el mercenario, pero dicho mercenario lo esquivó de un salto hacia arriba.

Ventus: ¡Ya eres mío!

Gritó Ventus volando hacia el mercenario armado con sus Keyblades. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo con ambas armas, pero el mercenario sacó de su mochila un gran machete serrado, que lo usó para bloquear el ataque del pegaso.

Hanachis: No tan rápido.

El mercenario desvió el ataque de Ventus y trató de partirle la cabeza con su machete serrado, pero Ignos siendo más rápido, lanzó su Cruz de combate, atrapando el brazo armado del asesino y tiró con fuerza, haciendo que el mercenario se estrellara contra el suelo.

Blade: ¡Ya es nuestro!

Brodek: ¡A por él!

Gritaron ambos ponis saltando hacia el mercenario dispuesto a acabar con él, pero el mercenario sacó de su mochila una granada Flash que la lanzó al aire y esta estalló en una gran luz cegadora.

Blade: ¡AHHH...!

Brodek: ¡AHHH...!

Gritaron ambos sementales, estando los dos cegados por la luz. El mercenario al tener las gafas de sol puestas, no le afectó dicha luz. Se levantó y se dispuso a matar a ambos con su machete.

Hanachis: Ahora si que sois míos.

Comet: Hoy no.

Apareció Comet volando a modo de estela de fuego y golpeó al mercenario, haciendo que este saliera despedido hasta golpearse contra la pared.

Hanachis: Aun no habéis acabado conmigo.

Decía el mercenario listo para pelear, pero en ese momento vio a Ignos sonriendo maliciosamente al lado de sus amigos, aquello lo extrañó.

Hanachis: ¿De qué te reís tú?

Ignos no respondió. Simplemente con su magia, elevó lo que parecían anillas de granadas. El mercenario miró que las granadas que este llevaba, no tenían el seguro puesto.

Hanachis: Oh, oh...

Y al final las granadas explotaron todas a la vez, haciendo que el asesino saliera volando de nuevo.

Hanachis: ¡ME VENGAREEEE...!

Gritaba el asesino mientras volaba a toda velocidad por el cielo hasta perderse de vista.

Blade: Parece que nos deshicimos de él.

Rockaid: Sí. Ja, ja, ja. Ese tipo no ha podido con nosotros.

Ignos: Espero no tener que volver a verle. Ha sido un completo incordio.

Ventus: Ojala fuera así, pero algo me dice que lo volveremos a ver.

Comet: Yo espero que no sea hasta dentro de muchos años.

Comentaba este último, hasta que una voz se oyó de repente.

Wisp: ¡Comet, querido! ¡Ahí estás!

La crin de la espalda del pegaso azul se erizó al instante al oír la voz de la yegua y este se asustó.

Comet: ¡Ay, no...!

El pegaso salió huyendo mientras era perseguido por la yegua.

Wisp: ¡Comet, cariño! Vuelve. Que ahora viene lo mejor.

Comet: ¡NOOO...! ¡Déjame...! ¡Yo quiero viviiiir...!

Gritaba el pegaso azul, huyendo éste de la yegua que lo perseguía. Al grupo que veían eso, se les cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en los pantanos del bosque Everfree. Surgía del agua pantanosa una figura equina cubierta de barro. Ésta se acercaba a la orilla mientras el barro se iba cayendo, revelando ser nada menos que el mercenario. Éste cayó al borde del lago completamente cansado y chamuscado como sucio de barro mientras decía.

Hanachis: Malditos...Esta vez habéis tenido suerte...Pero la próximo vez sabréis lo que es capaz de hacer Hanachis.

Zecora: Jesús.

Dijo la cebra Zecora, que aparecía esta caminando mientras recogía ingredientes.

 **OCs invitados:**

 **Comet Galaxy es propiedad de Comet Galaxy.**

 **Ember Paint es de propiedad de black-spyro**

 **Wisp Untoward es propiedad de Brodek117**

 **Acepta sugerencias para futuros capítulos.**


	3. Reliquia y Lobos

**Reliquia y Lobos**

En la taberna de Drink Glass. Estaba el semental limpiando un vaso detrás de la barra mientras Brodek estaba con una máquina del millón. Comet Galaxy entró por la puerta del bar mientras saludaba.

Comet: Hola, pelón. Ponme un doble.

Drink Glass: ¡Marchando!

Respondía con una sonrisa burlona el dueño del bar, sacando de detrás de la barra y luego ponerlo encima, a un pony idéntico a Comet Galaxy (¿Pilláis el chiste? Un doble XDDD) mientras el pegaso azul miraba alucinado lo que acaba de presenciar hace unos instantes.

Mientras por otro lado, en el laboratorio estaba Rockaid probando la puntería con su trabuco lanza fideos con salsa, con el muñeco de prácticas (donde en ella aparecía un dibujo de Buttón con un hacha clavada en su cabeza). El potro apuntaba su arma hasta que Holy Blade abriendo la puerta lo saludo, dando como se vuelve ya tradicional, que el potro se sobresalte y errase el disparo, haciendo que la bola de fideos rebotase por toda la casa e impactara en la cabeza del alicornio.

Más tarde, tras limpiarse un poco, el alicornio decidió volver a casa. Cuando entró, lo recibió la sirvienta que estaba sacando el polvo.

Kasidi: Buenos días, señor Blade.

Saludaba amablemente la sirvienta sin dejar de limpiar con el plumero los muebles. El alicornio la devolvió el saludo.

Blade: Hola, Kasidi ¿Qué tal el día?

Kasidi: Un día muy tranquilo, señor Blade. Por cierto. Tiene visita. El señor Gunsmith ha venido para hablar con usted y le espera en el cuarto principal.

Blade: ¿Gunsmith? Hacía tiempo que no le veía. Voy a verle.

Comentaba alegremente el alicornio de volver a ver a un viejo amigo suyo. El alicornio pasó al cuarto principal donde efectivamente, estaba su amigo Gunsmith sentado en un sillón.

Blade: Hola, Gunsmith. Me alegro de volver a verte. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

Gunsmith: No sé por qué piensas eso.

Respondía con cierto sarcasmo el alicornio marrón por el hecho de tener telarañas por todo su cuerpo. Luego de sacudirse un poco para quitarse las telarañas, se levantó y chocó su casco con la del alicornio blanco.

Gunsmith: Me alegro de verte, Holy Blade.

Blade: Igualmente, amigo ¿Cómo te va con Light Storn y mi hermana?

Preguntaba alegremente el alicornio blanco. Gunsmith soltando un suspiro, le respondió.

Gunsmith: Bien. Salvo por el doble gasto que tengo con ellas.

Blade: Eso es la consecuencia de estar con dos chicas a la vez.

Gunsmith: Sí. Eso es verdad.

Ambos amigos se rieron, pero luego Holy Blade le preguntó a Gunsmith.

Blade: Oye, Gunsmith ¿Qué te trae aquí, amigo?

Ante la pregunta, Gunsmith poniéndose serio, le contestó.

Gunsmith: Verás, Blade. Vine aquí porque necesito tu ayuda.

Blade: ¿Ayuda para qué?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Antes de que Gunsmith pudiera responder, salió de la nada un conejo completamente negro como la noche. Con algunos tatuajes rojos. Un ojos verde y el otro rojo. El vientre como el interior de las largas orejas de color gris. Portaba una larga bufanda blanca. Dicho conejo saltó del suelo hasta ponerse encima de la mesilla, que estaba enfrente de los sillones y el sofá.

El conejo estuvo quieto por un momento primero mirando a Gunsmith por un momento y luego mirando a Holy Blade, donde este último miró un tanto sorprendido al conejo.

Blade: ¿Y esto conejo?

Preguntaba el alicornio al ver al misterioso conejo aparecer de la nada. Kasidi al ver al conejo, no pudo evitar sonreír porque para ella era un conejito adorable.

Kasidi: ¡Oiii...! Que conejito más mono y adorable.

Decía la sirvienta prácticamente encantada por el conejo. Inesperada, el conejo miró a Holy Blade y habló.

Conejo: Señor Blade. Soy el agente especial en cubierta Samson, de la brigada especial súper secreta de animales secretamente mejorados genéticamente para ser súper animales secretos, encargados para realizar misiones secretas tan secretas, que nadie sabe que son secretas, salvo para los agentes secretos cuyas identidades son secretas en público, para evitar que nuestros secretos tan secretos sean revelados a público por el hecho de ser secretas.

Habló el conejo de una forma un tanto peculiar. Holy Blade y Kasidi aparte de impresionarse ambos porque el conejo hablase, Holy Blade un tanto chocando, le dijo al conejo.

Blade: Esto...Encantado...¿Podrías repetir eso un poco más claro? Solo he entendido que te llamas Samson y poco más.

Le decía el alicornio al conejo por el hecho de que apenas se había enterado de nada el semental. Gunsmith se puso a explicarle a su amigo.

Gunsmith: Él se llama Samson. Forma parte de la brigada especial de animales mejorados genéticamente para operaciones especiales, mejorados tanto en físico como en inteligencia y la obtención del habla.

Blade: Sí, claro. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres en cierto modo un agente especial secreto y eso.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras rotaba los ojos.

 **"Narrando Holy Blade"**

"Gunsmith. Un viejo amigo de hace mucho y actual novio de mi hermana Dana Blade, que a su vez está tambien saliendo con Light Storn. Gunsmith es lo que se le podría considerar un especie de agente secreto que se dedica a ciertas actividades secretas. También es el actual líder del grupo las Gunsmith Battles".

"Salvo cuando es una misión que incluya a las Gunsmith Battles, Gunsmith suele trabajar en el más absoluto secreto en misiones un tanto...delicadas por así decirlo. Cuando descubrí que era agente secreto, mentiría que no me quedé algo sorprendido ante la revelación. A mí se me permitió conocer la agencia secreta debido a mi posición de agente espectro y porque en ocasiones, les ayudé a éstos en diversas tareas secretas. Sobra decir que conocí a muchos agentes un tanto peculiares y cosas así".

"Normalmente suelo ayudar a Gunsmith cuando este me necesita en algo importante en alguna misión y sobra decir, que suelen ser misiones...emocionantes".

 **Fin de la narración Holy Blade**

Blade: Bueno, Gunsmith. Supongo que me necesitas para algo importante ¿No, amigo?

Comentaba el alicornio sospechando para que vino Gunsmith. El alicornio marrón asintiendo con la cabeza, le contestó.

Gunsmith: Así es.

Samson: Gunsmith. Enseña el objeto secreto, cuya existencia procuramos mantenerlo en el más absoluto secreto para asegurarnos que nadie supiera que secreto tenía la agencia secreta, cuya ubicación es secreta y que solo los agentes secretos saben donde está, ya que dicha información es tan secreta que ni los propios agentes secretos saben si es secreta o no.

Habló de nuevo el conejo con su peculiar manera de hablar, donde para Holy Blade y Kasidi les resultaba bastante confuso y a esta última la entraba ya mareos. Gunsmith asintiendo, respondió.

Gunsmith: Claro, Samson.

El alicornio marrón sacó una cosa de su alforja una pequeña caja y la puso encima de la mesa. Holy Blade y Kasidi miraron con atención dicha caja, que llamaba bastante la atención. Ahí Gunsmith abrió la caja mostrando su contenido.

Holy Blade y Kasidi se sorprendieron de ver lo que era. Era una especie de joya roja rodeada de metal dorado, haciendo que tuviera apariencia de ojo el metal dorado y la joya como la pupila central.

Kasidi: Vaya. Que hermosa joya.

Comentaba la sirvienta, mirando ésta completamente maravillada la hermosa joya. Holy Blade también admirando la joya, le preguntó a Gunsmith.

Blade: ¿Qué es esta joya, Gunsmith?

Gunsmith: Esto, amigo mío es el legendario Ojo de Odín.

Contestó el alicornio, haciendo que Holy Blade y Kasidi soltaran un gran "oh exclamado".

Gunsmith: Esta joya perteneció a la tribu lobo de la tierras heladas del norte. Hace muchos siglos fue robada por unos piratas y estuvo perdida desde entonces...Hasta ahora.

Blade: Interesante historia.

Samson: Así es. Y el servicio secreto ha dado ordenes secretas de devolver la joya a sus legítimos dueños. La operación es secreta, donde nadie tiene que saber que cosas secretas hacemos y por esa razón la joya, tiene que ser llevaba de nuevo a su lugar en lo más absoluto secreto, para que ningún bandido quiera hacerse con la joya si descubren el secreto.

Hablaba de nuevo el conejo. Holy Blade con cierto tono de fastidio por la forma de hablar del conejo, miró a Gunsmith y le dijo.

Blade: Traducción, por favor.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo el alicornio blanco. Gunsmith ahí le explicó.

Gunsmith: Lo que Samson quiere decir es que ahora que se ha encontrado la joya, debemos devolvérsela a sus dueños legítimos, los lobos de las tierras del norte. Esa es la misión secreta que me han encomendado. Pedí permiso a la agencia para solicitarte ayuda, ya que eres de confianza.

Blade: Ya veo. Pues puedes contar con mi ayuda para eso, Gunsmith. Además, será interesante ir a una tierra cuyos habitantes son lobos.

Gunsmith: Genial. Muchas gracias, Holy Blade.

Blade: Je, je, je. De nada, amigo.

Ambos amigos chocaron alegremente de cascos.

Kasidi: ¿Le preparó equipo para el viaje, señor Blade?

Blade: Sí. Presiento que será un viaje largo y necesitaré equipo contra el frío y la nieve.

La decía el alicornio, presintiendo éste que en dichas tierras haría un frió que congelaría hasta el ardor de estomago. Luego mirando a Gunsmith, le preguntó.

Blade: Oye, Gunsmith ¿Crees que podríamos pedir ayuda a nuestros amigos Comet Galaxy y a Eyedragon? Sus poderes sobre el fuego nos serían muy útiles en unas tierras tan heladas.

Le comentaba el alicornio, mencionando a dos amigos de éstos. Gunsmith cruzando de brazos, le contestó.

Gunsmith: Ya pensé en ello y contacté con Eyedragon. Con quien no pude es con Comet Galaxy. No sé qué pasa, que no logro contactar con él.

Blade: Estará dando una vuelta por ahí. A Comet siempre le ha gustado ir de un lugar a otro.

Comentaba el alicornio. Mientras tanto en otra parte, por las calles de Ponyville iba un asustado pegaso azul volando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Comet: ¡NOOO...! ¡Déjame...!

Gritaba asustado el pegaso, que no paraba de volar.

Wisp: Vamos, Comet, querido. Ya verás como nos divertimos juntos.

Le respondía la yegua terrestre que iba saltando al estilo Pinkie Pie mientras perseguía al pegaso.

Comet: ¡NOOO...! ¡Yo quiero vivir mi vida...! ¡Sin atarme a nadieeee...!

Gritaba el pegaso volando de un lado a otro mientras Wisp sin parar de dar saltitos, le seguía allá donde iba el semental.

Más tarde, Holy Blade y Gunsmith comenzaron el viaje en un barco, que el alicornio marrón había conseguido para ir a las tierra de los lobos del norte. Con ellos iba su amigo Eyedragon. Un kirin de pelaje o escamas negras, melena azul, ojos rojos, muy corpulento como Shining armor. Un cuerno de unicornio, alas y cola de dragón. Cutie mark de una katana y una pluma cruzada como una X.

Los tres estaban en la proa del barco, observando el horizonte a la tierra de los lobos. Gunsmith llevaba en su alforja la caja con el Ojo de Odín.

 **"Narrando Holy Blade".**

"Eyedragon. Un viejo amigo nuestro que viene de tierras lejanas. Un kirin, pero no kirin completo por así decirlo. Él es la unión entre un dragón y una unicornio, dotándole de las cualidades mágicas de un unicornio y la fuerza de un dragón".

"Nuestro amigo Eyedragon es un hábil espadachín y domina como nadie el poder del fuego proveniente de los dragones. También es un famoso escritor de mucha fama. Le gusta apuntarse en alguna que otra aventura con nosotros y cuando se enteró que íbamos a la tierra de los lobos, no dudó en querer venir con nosotros. Creo que es porque en parte le gustan los lobos".

"Le conocí hace mucho tiempo cuando hacía una misión en tierras lejanas donde me topé con él. Tras hacernos amigos, me presentó a sus padres y a su hermana, la cual antes de conocerla a esta última, pensé que Ember Paint no había más que una...sobre todo en la parte de mandona y malhumorada, al menos para Eyedragon je, je, je. Tuvo la amabilidad de guiarme en su tierra y gracias a ello, pude completar de forma satisfactoria la misión que me encomendaron hace tiempo. Después de aquello, de vez en cuando me acompaña a mí y varios amigos nuestros durante las misiones".

 **"Fin de la narración Holy Blade".**

Eyedragon: Bueno, chicos ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará llegar allí?

Preguntaba el kirin que estaba tranquilamente apoyado en la barra de la proa mientras tomaba apuntes para ideas para sus novelas.

Gunsmith: No deberíamos tardar. Calculo que en unas horas llegaremos.

Blade: Espero que sea verdad, porque llevamos días viajando en barco y ha sido un tostón. Mi madre, si lo sé, me habría traído alguna revista para entretenerme.

Decía aburrido Holy Blade, apoyándose éste completamente la cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban encima de la proa. Gunsmith notando el aburrimiento de su amigo, le respondió.

Gunsmith: Tranquilo. Llegaremos sin falta, aunque eso sí. Es mejor abrigarse bien. Por allí suele hacer bastante frío.

Advertía el alicornio marrón a sus amigos. Eyedragon asintió mientras Holy Blade sonriente, le contestó.

Blade: Pse...Un poco de frío no me hará temblar...

Decía de forma orgullosa el alicornio.

"Una hora más tarde."

Holy Blade estaba sentado en el suelo temblando de frío mientras con sus brazos se frotaba el cuerpo para mantener el calor, teniendo varias partes de su cuerpo congeladas.

Eyedragon: Con que un poco de frío no te haría temblar ¿Eh?

Le comentaba el kirin de forma sarcástica, llevando éste un abrigo mientras veía como el alicornio temblaba de frío. Holy Blade sin dejar de temblar, le respondió.

Blade: Dije un poco de frió...Pero esto es una pasada...

Gunsmith: Es mejor que te pongas un abrigo, Holy Blade. Lo último que hace falta es que cojas un resfriado.

Le aconsejaba el alicornio marrón, llevando éste también un abrigo mientras le ofrecía uno a Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco con gusto, agarró dicho abrigo.

Blade: Sí...sí...Gra...gracias, amigo...Ah...ah...¡ACHUUUUUU...!

Más tarde, el barco llegó a puerto de las tierras heladas y como su nombre indica, allí hacía un frío perpetuo y casi toda la zona estaba cubierta de nieve en las casas o barcos que llevaban tiempo parados. Los tres amigos bien abrigados, bajaron el barco al llegar a su destino.

Blade: Bueno, Gunsmith ¿Por dónde vamos al poblado de los lobos?

Gunsmith: Déjame ver...

El alicornio marrón sacó de su abrigo un mapa plegable y este lo abrió para comprobar el camino. Ahí comentó.

Gunsmith: Bien. Según aquí, tendremos que cruzar las montañas.

Eyedragon: ¿En serio no hay otro camino?

Preguntó el kirin, que no le agradaba a éste la idea de tener que ir sobre unas montañas. Gunsmith negando con la cabeza, respondió.

Gunsmith: Es la ruta más corta. De lo contrario, tendríamos que pasar por caminos muchos más largos y tortuosos como llenos de peligros. Y volando no es lo más recomendable debido a las constantes tormentas de nieve.

Blade: Ya sabía yo que no iba a ser tan fácil llegar.

Eyedragon: Tú lo has dicho, colega.

Comentaban ambos, haciéndose éstos a la idea de que les esperaba un camino largo.

Más tarde, el grupo caminaba por un camino que había en el lateral de una montaña, por donde pasaban éstos.

Eyedragon: Carai...Sí que estamos altos...¿Veis esa oruga que pasa ahí abajo? Pues es el tren que pasa por aquí por las vías.

Comentaba el kirin mirando para abajo, confirmando que había una gran altura.

Gunsmith: Reconozco que no es un camino muy cómodo, pero es el camino más corto y seguro para llegar a nuestro destino.

Nada más decir eso último el alicornio marrón, un trozo de hielo de gran tamaño cayó casi sobre éstos.

Blade: ¿Corto y seguro? No quiero imaginarme como serán los otros.

Comentaba el alicornio, estando éste muy atento que no le cayera un trozo de hielo o algo encima.

Sin que éstos lo supieran, el grupo estaba siendo observado desde una pantalla de televisión en el interior de una zona con paredes metálicas. Había un grifo de plumaje completamente negro como los cuervos, pico amarillo y ojos grises, portando un abrigo largo y gris como un sombrero gris. Dicho grifo observaba la pantalla mientras detrás de él, había una figura sentada sobre un especie de asiento como si un trono se tratase. No se le veía la cabeza misma debido a la oscuridad de donde estaba éste. Solo se veía que portaba un elegante traje violeta, con camisa blanca en su interior y una corbata roja. En su mano derecha portaba un anillo con un rubí rojo. En sus garras estaba acariciando un especie de gato blanco.

Grifo: "Baroni"...Creo que los hemos encontrado.

Informaba el grifo negro a quien parecía ser el jefe. La figura sin dejar de acariciar al gato, le respondió.

¿?: Ya veo, Waren. Seguramente son los que llevan el Ojo de Odín para esos hediondos lobos.

Respondía la extraña figura, cuyo rostro no se veía todavía. El grifo conocido como Waren, le preguntó a su jefe.

Waren: ¿Qué hacemos baroni?

¿?: Je, je, je. Sin duda han tenido un viaje muy largo. Les daremos la bienvenida. Dispara un misil contra ellos.

Waren: A la orden, baroni.

Acataba la orden el grifo, haciendo un especie de saludo militar y ahí poniéndose en pantalla. Con una garra sujetaba una palanca como de una consola, mientras que con la otra mantenía un dedo encima del botón.

Moviendo la palanca, el grifo ponía una especie de mira justo donde estaban Holy Blade y compañía.

Waren: A tiro los tengo, baroni...

¿?: Pues, fuego.

Ordenó la figura misteriosa y el grifo inmediatamente pulsó el botón.

Mientras tanto, el grupo para matar el rato durante la caminata, jugaban al "Veo Veo".

Blade: Veo veo...Una cosita helada y que empieza por "h"...

Eyedragon y Gunsmith: Hielo...

Respondieron ambos un tanto aburridos por el hecho de tener que responder a algo tan fácil de adivinar.

Gunsmith: Bien...Ahora yo...Veo veo...Una cosa con muchos pelos blancos...Con cuatro patas...Y que empieza por "o".

Eyedragon: Oso polar...

Gunsmith: Exacto.

Respondía sonriente el alicornio mientras se veía asomarse por encima de un montículo de nieve a un gran oso polar, que miraba bastante hambriento al grupo. Por fortuna para éstos, el oso estaba en otra montaña cercana, pero no tanto como para permitir que este pudiera cruzar por el otro lado e ir a por ellos.

Eyedragon: Je, je, je. Ahora yo...Veo veo...Una cosita de metal...Alargada...Echando fuego por atrás...con efecto explosivo...Y que empieza por "M".

Blade: ¿"M"?

Gunsmith: ¿"M"?

Preguntaron ambos.

Eyedragon: Así es, colegas.

Respondía sonriente el kirin negro. Ambos alicornios se quedaron pensando en lo que había dicho su amigo.

Blade: Pues no sé...¿Un misil?

Eyedragon: Correcto. Es un misil explosivo que se dirige hacia nosotros.

Respondió como si nada el kirin.

Gunsmith: Oh sea...un misil explosivo.

Blade: Que se dirige hacia nosotros ¿Verdad?

Eyedragon: Claro. Así es.

Comentaban los tres amigos mientras seguían caminando como si nada, hasta que en sus mentes procesaron lo que había dicho por el kirin y exclamaron todos gritando.

Los tres: ¿Un misil explosivo dirigiéndose hacia nosotros?

Gritaron los tres a la vez para ver efectivamente un misil dirigirse hacia ellos. No tuvieron tiempo de echar a volar cuando dicho misil impactó en la parte inferior de donde estaban éstos y la roca se agrietara bajo sus pies.

Los tres cayeron al vació mientras los tres gritaban. Se habrían estrellado si los tres no hubieran caído sobre un especie de tobogán de hielo, que los llevaba al interior de la montaña.

Durante un rato estuvieron los tres por el tobogán de hielo, siendo Holy Blade el primero en ir delante, luego Gunsmith y por último Eyedragon. Se deslizaban de un lado a otro, haciendo algún que otro giró de 360º como si una montaña rusa se tratase. Se deslizaron a toda velocidad para abajo para luego volver a subir hasta llegar una parte que estaba cortada, pero la fuerza del impulso logró llevarlos al otro lado.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron así, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un tramo enormemente descendente, haciendo que los tres sementales bajaran a toda velocidad mientras no paraban de gritar.

Finalmente llegaron a un salto donde los tres salieron despedidos hacia delante, donde había una gran formación de nieve.

Blade: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba Holy Blade mientras atravesaba el muro de hielo, quedando su silueta en ella.

Gunsmith: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba ahora Gunsmith atravesando el mismo lugar donde había pasado Holy Blade, quedando su silueta mezclada con la del alicornio blanco.

Eyedragon: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritó por último Eyedragon, atravesando el mismo lugar de los dos primeros, quedando su silueta mezclada con la de los otros, dando forma como la de una figura equina de 12 patas, tres pares de alas, tres cabezas y tres colas diferentes.

Al exterior de la montaña, por un agujero salieron despedidas tres grandes bolas de nieve que iba volando por el aire, antes de caer rodando por la montaña y llegar hasta otro salto.

Las tres bolas cayeron finalmente al suelo quedando cada una encima de la otra formando una torre con tres bolas de nieve.

De la más baja, emergió la cabeza de Holy Blade. La intermedia la de Gunsmith y la superior la de Eyedragon. Los tres estaban algo aturdidos por lo sucedido.

Blade: Chicos...¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba Holy Blade mientras se sacudía la cabeza para quitarse la nieve. Gunsmith sacudiéndose la cabeza con el casco en una oreja, le contestó.

Gunsmith: ¿Qué dices? No te oigo. Tengo algo de nieve en los oídos.

Eyedragon: Mi madre...Tengo nieve en sitios que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Los tres salieron de las bolas de nieve y tras limpiarse un poco, comentaron entre ellos.

Blade: Vale. Esto es raro. Alguien nos ha disparado con un misil.

Eyedragon: La cuestión es ¿Quién?

Gunsmith: Alguien que seguro que sabe que portamos el Ojo de Odín.

Respondió Gunsmith sospechando del por que del ataque.

Blade: ¿Y cómo es posible eso? Se supone que la información era tan secreta, que ni los propios agentes secretos saben si es secreta o no, porque eso es secreto y...¡Arg!...Ya hablo como ese conejo raro.

Comentaba fastidiado en la última parte el alicornio, haciendo reír a sus dos amigos.

Gunsmith: Bueno. De todos modos, algo bueno ha salido de todo esto. Gracias al "atajo", que hemos tomado. Hemos acortado mucho camino.

Eyedragon: Menos mal. Si sigo viendo más nieve todavía, juro que pienso provocar una era de deshielo con mi fuego.

Decía el kirin negro, que ya estaba éste algo harto de ver tanta nieve.

Los tres amigos reanudaron su camino mientras eran observados por los responsables del ataque mediante la pantalla.

Waren: Baroni...Mucho me temo que el intento de eliminarlos, ha fallado.

Comentaba el grifo lamentando el fallo. La figura misteriosa mientras acariciaba al gato, le comentó.

¿?: No te preocupes. Si no logramos eliminarles ahora, podremos hacerlo más tarde en el poblado de los lobos. Y sé como hacerlo.

Comentaba la sombra, riéndose malvadamente éste.

Durante el camino los tres amigos continuaban su marcha sin demasiadas complicaciones, quitando la parte de algunas avalanchas, ser perseguidos por osos polares hambrientos, pedir indicaciones a un enorme yeti y a su esposa yeti sobre el camino más corto al poblado de los lobos.

Tras una larga caminata, finalmente llegaron al poblado de los lobos.

Blade: Ya llegamos.

Eyedragon: Por fin. Ya era hora.

Comentaban ambos sementales. Gunsmith asintiendo, comentó.

Gunsmith: Sí. Por fin estamos aquí.

Decía Gunsmith sonriendo ante el hecho de haber llegado a dicho poblado. Era un poblado hecho de casas de madera tipo nórdico, como algunos tipis estilo indio. Sus pobladores eran principalmente lobos antromorficos. Algunos portaban armaduras mientras otros simplemente trajes de tela. Las mujeres se dedicaban a algunas tareas domesticas mientras los machos se encargaban de la caza o de traer madera.

Los tres sementales llegaron al pueblo, donde enseguida fueron el centro de atención de todos los lobos, que miraban con suma atención a los sementales.

Blade: Vaya. Se nota que no ven muchos ponis por aquí.

Eyedragon: Sí. Solo espero que no piensen que somos presas fáciles.

Comentaban ambos sementales. Gunsmith que iba delante tranquilamente, les comentó.

Gunsmith: No os preocupéis. No nos harán nada sin provocación alguna.

Decía esto con total seguridad, cosa que llamó la atención de sus amigos.

Eyedragon: ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, amigo?

Gunsmith: Bueno...Digamos que no es la primera vez que estoy en este poblado.

Respondió el alicornio marrón. Holy Blade y Eyedragon se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar dicha respuesta, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar algo más, a Gunsmith le saltaron dos lobos, o más bien dos lobas que lo tiraron al suelo.

Holy Blade y Eyedragon iban a sacar sus armas listos para luchar contra quienes agredieron a su amigo, hasta que en ese momento, las dos lobas comenzaron a hablar.

Loba1: ¡Gunsmith, querido!

Loba2: ¡Nos alegramos de volver a verte!

Decían las dos lobas que abrazaban muy efusivamente al alicornio marrón mientras este medio asfixiado por el abrazo, las contestó a ambas.

Gunsmith: Kira...Iris...Me alegro de volver a veros a las dos...

Decía el semental a ambas lobas. La primera era una loba antromorfica de pelaje y cabellera semi larga de color blanco, excepto en la parte inferior de la boca y vientre de color marrón. Ojos verdes. Llevaba un traje de piel marrón que la tapaba la mayor parte del cuerpo salvo los brazos.

La segunda era también una loba antromorfica de pelaje blanco por casi todo su cuerpo, salvo la parte inferior del morro como en el pecho que era de color negro. Ojos color ámbar. Con una larga cabellera marrón. Llevaba un traje negro que la cubría gran parte del cuerpo salvo los brazos como dos plumas en la cabeza.

Kira: Oh, Gunsmith. Como nos alegra que hayas vuelto.

Iris: Te echábamos tanto de menos.

Decían ambas lobas, abrazando con fuerza al alicornio marrón mientras este luchaba por respirar.

Gunsmith: Sí...Me alegro pero...¿Podríais soltarme?...No...respiro...

Decía el alicornio cuyo rostro ya estaba azul por falta de aire. Ambas lobas dándose cuenta de ello, lo soltaron dejando a éste recobrar por fin el aliento.

Kira: Perdona, Gunsmith.

Iris: Nos emocionamos un poco por el hecho de que volvieras.

Se disculpaban ambas lobas mientras sonreían con un leve rubor en la cara. Holy Blade y Eyedragon observando un tanto sorprendidos la escena, no pudieron evitar preguntar.

Blade: Gunsmith ¿Qué pasa?

Eyedragon: Sí, amigo. Por un momento pensamos que estas lobas te querían asesinar mediante un fuerte abrazo lobuno ja, ja, ja.

Se reía este último el kirin ante lo que acababa de decir al final. Gunsmith respondiendo a sus dos amigos, les dijo.

Gunsmith: Amigos. Os presento a Iris y a Kira. Unas viejas amigas.

Iris: Hola.

Kira: ¿Qué tal?

Saludaron las dos lobas a ambos sementales mientras estos las devolvían el saludo.

Gunsmith: Y ambas son las hijas de los jefes de la aldea.

Blade: ¿En serio?

Eyedragon: Vaya. Eso si que es sorprendente.

Comentaron ambos amigos, ambos sorprendidos ante la revelación hecha por el semental. Ambas lobas ayudando a levantar al alicornio marrón, le comentaban sonrientes ambas.

Iris: Bien, Gunsmith. Ya que estás aquí, vamos a casa.

Kira: Seguro que nuestra madre estará feliz de verte de nuevo (nuestro padre por desgracia no tanto).

Decían ambas lobas cada una a un lado del alicornio, agarrandole de los brazos y llevándolo con ellas.

Eyedragon: ¡Eh! ¡No nos dejéis aquí!

Blade: ¡Esperadnos!

Decían ambos sementales, que fueron corriendo para no perder a las dos lobas que se llevaban a su amigo.

Más tarde, estaban todos dentro de una casa, que era la más grande del poblado. Con el cráneo de un enorme alce con grandes cuernos en la parte superior de la entrada exterior de dicha casa. Dentro estaba bien decorado con escudos y lanzas en las paredes. Una chimenea de piedra. Muebles de maderas. Algunos pieles con pinturas tribales en ella. Una alfombra de piel en el suelo.

Holy Blade y Eyedragon estaban en lo que sería el cuarto principal, donde Gunsmith estaba siendo abrazada muy efusivamente por una loba mayor.

Loba adulta: Gunsmith, querido. Como me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Decía muy feliz la loba sin dejar de abrazar al semental, donde la cabeza de Gunsmith estaba prácticamente enterrada en el busto de la loba. El alicornio marrón sintiendo el fuerte abrazo, la contestó.

Gunsmith: Sí, Lady Free. Yo también me alegro de verte.

La loba en cuestión era una de clase antromorfa. De pelaje negro con café, ojos azules con tonalidad verde. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de piel.

Lady Free: Es una alegría tenerte en cada ¿No crees, Battler, querido?

Decía la loba mirando a un enorme lobo antromorfo de pelaje blanco, ojos amarillos y patas cafés. Llevaba una armadura ligera. Dicho lobo estaba sentado en un sillón de madera con pieles sobre ella, con los brazos cruzados y con expresión enfadada.

Battler: Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas ¿Cuándo se largan éstos? En especial el pony marrón.

Comentaba el lobo que era el marido de la gran loba, daba la impresión que no le agradaba los ponis, en especial Gunsmith. La loba mayor molesta por como habló su marido, le llamó la atención.

Lady Free: Querido. No hables de esa forma. Tanto Gunsmith como sus amigos son bienvenidos y merecen ser bien recibidos.

Le recriminaba la gran loba a su marido. El gran lobo no dijo nada y simplemente ladeó la cabeza con expresión de desprecio. Holy Blade notó eso.

Blade: (Curioso. Está claro que no le agradan los ponis).

Lady Free: Bien, querido Gunsmith ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Preguntaba la gran loba tras soltar al semental. Gunsmith ahí la contestó.

Gunsmith: Sí, Lady Free. La razón del por qué vinimos, fue para traer de vuelta a su tierra esto.

Decía el semental sacando la caja donde al abrirla, reveló el Ojo de Odín.

Kira: ¡Ohhh...! Que bonita joya.

Iris: Como me gustaría probarla para ver como me sienta.

Comentaban ambas lobas mientras admiraban la hermosa joya. Su madre ahí las comentó a sus dos hijas.

Lady Free: Hijas, calmaos. Esta joya no es un adorno. Es un poderoso objeto que no debe usarse a la ligera.

Blade: (¿Poderoso objeto?).

Pensaba para sí Holy Blade. Sabía que la joya tenía que ser llevaba a la tierra de los lobos, pero no sabía que tenía alguna propiedad especial. Battler levantándose, dijo.

Battler: Sí. Ese objeto fue robada a nuestros antepasados hace muchos siglos. Es una suerte que haya vuelto a nuestra tierra. Mejor aquí, que en cascos de los ponis.

Decía molesto el lobo hasta que su esposa le lanzó una mirada fulminante que lo hizo callar. Luego la loba mirando a los ponis con una sonrisa, les dijo a éstos.

Lady Free: Bueno, Gunsmith. Gracias a ti y a tus amigos, la joya vuelve a estas tierras. Os estamos eternamente agradecidos.

Gunsmith: No es nada, Lady Free.

Respondía sonriente el alicornio marrón.

Battler: Bien. Pues ahora que todo ha acabado. Ya os podéis largar por donde habéis venido, ya que no os necesitamos aquí para nada más.

Decía con tono de desprecio el lobo. Lady Free mirando molesta a su marido, le dijo a éste.

Lady Free: De eso nada. Gunsmith y sus amigos han hecho un viaje bastante largo y ahora necesitan descansar. Así que se quedarán aquí, para que mañana tengan fuerzas renovadas y puedan volver sin problemas.

Su marido se cayó acatando las palabras de su esposa, aunque en el fondo no lo aceptaba la idea. Cosa que Holy Blade y Eyedragon notaron. Gunsmith en cambio, no parecía muy sorprendido por la actitud del gran lobo.

Gunsmith: No quisiéramos molestar.

Lady Free: En absoluto, querido. Cenareis con nosotros y pasareis la noche aquí, para que descanséis bien.

Comentaba la loba con una sonrisa y actitud maternal ante los ponis.

Más tarde, todos estaban en el gran comedor. Una gran mesa de madera con sillas todo al estilo nórdico. Con escudos y lanzas en las paredes a modo de lanza como varias cabezas de animales disecados. Gunsmith estaba un extremo de la mesa donde detrás de él estaba la figura disecada de una gran águila gigante con pose de descender a cazar a su presa (imaginaos la escena de dicha águila detrás de Gunsmith). Aquella figura en concreto ponía un tanto nervioso al alicornio marrón, ya que daba la impresión de que dicha águila iba a cazar precisamente a él. Lady Free servía la comida, carne como frutas a los lobos naturalmente por ser de naturaleza omnívora, mientras a los ponis fruta y algunas plantas.

Kira e Iris estaban cerca de Gunsmith por un lado. Battler en cambio, no miraba con buenos ojos a Gunsmith por el hecho de que este estuviera tan cerca de sus hijas.

Llegando ya la noche. Holy Blade, Eyedragon y Gunsmith estaban en una habitación sobre unas camas separadas proporcionadas por la familia de lobos.

Lady Free: Bueno, Gunsmith. Que durmáis bien tú y tus amigos. Buenas noches.

Se despedía la loba de éstos, deseándoles buenas noches.

Los tres: ¡Buenas noches!

Se despedían los tres que estaban ya metidos sobre dichas camas, cuyas sábanas eran de pieles. Una vez que la loba se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí, los tres amigos se dispusieron a platicar.

Eyedragon: Bueno, Gunsmith, amigo ¿Cuál es tu historia con estos lobos? No parece casualidad que te conozcan.

Preguntaba el kirin. Gunsmith recostándose en la cama, le respondió.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Es que no es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

Blade: ¿En serio?

Gunsmith: Así es. Vine aquí hace tiempo por unos entrenamientos. Ahí es cuando encontré el poblado de los lobos y conocí a Lady Free y a su familia.

Blade: Parece que te tienen un especial cariño Lady Free y sus hijas. Noté que te prestaban mucha atención a ti.

Comentaba con una leve sonrisa pícara el alicornio, ya que cuando llegaron, la loba y sus hijas centraban su atención en este. Gunsmith riendo levemente, le contestó.

Gunsmith: Sí. Je, je, je. La verdad es que hace tiempo que entablé amistad con la familia, hasta el punto que me tratan como uno más de ellos.

Eyedragon: Salvo el padre. Él no parece muy contento de vernos, en especial a ti.

Comentaba el kirin recordando que cuando llegaron a la casa, el lobo no paró de mostrar desprecio hacia los tres. Gunsmith suspirando, le contestó.

Gunsmith: Buff...Battler. Si. La verdad es que a él no se por qué razón, no le agrada los ponis, en especial a m. Nunca le agradó que me llevara bien con su esposa e hijas.

Blade: Ni que les fueras a quitar a su familia ja, ja, ja.

Eyedragon: No creo que te tenga tanta manía hasta el punto que vaya éste a matarte. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían ambos amigos. Gunsmith negando con la cabeza, les contestó.

Gunsmith: En realidad...En casi todas mis visitas al poblado, no ha habido veces en que éste no tratase de matarme.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Holy Blade y Eyedragon parasen de reír y mirando sorprendidos al semental, le preguntaran.

Ambos: ¿En serio?

Gunsmith: Sí. Pero siempre Lady Free lo pone freno porque por raro que parezca, éste la tiene un gran miedo a su esposa cuando se enfada.

Blade: Carai. Eso significa que existe una posibilidad de que el lobo quiera atacarnos mientras dormimos.

Gunsmith: No te falta razón, Holy Blade. Por eso es mejor tener un ojo abierto para evitar sorpresas.

Eyedragon: Yo no pienso tener un ojo abierto. Yo pienso dormir a pata suelta, ya que después de la larga caminata, necesito una buena siesta.

Respondía el kirin metiéndose por completo bajo las sábanas y quedarse profundamente dormido. Los dos amigos se metieron también bajo las sábanas y se pusieron a dormir, aunque levemente alerta en caso de ataque.

Waren: Baroni...Tenemos el objetivo en pantalla.

Comentaba el grifo negro con gabardina, mirando en pantalla la casa donde estaba la familia de lobos y los tres ponis. La misteriosa figura sin dejar de acariciar al gato, comentó.

¿?: Excelente. Pues vamos a por el Ojo de Odín.

Waren: Como ordene, Baroni.

Mientras tanto, los tres amigos estaban durmiendo placidamente, hasta que un fuerte ruido de explosión los despertó a los tres de golpe.

Eyedragon: ¿Qué pasa?

Gunsmith: ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

Blade: Eso ha sonado cerca.

Exclamaron sobresaltados los tres amigos, que rápidamente se levantaron de la cama y fueron a buscar el origen de dicho ruido. No solo ellos, la familia de lobos al completo habían llegado al lugar del suceso y todos se sorprendieron de lo que acababan de presenciar.

En el cuarto principal había un gran agujero en la pared como parte del techo, donde se veía el exterior. Se podía ver que fuera había una especie de máquina en forma de minotauro metálico de gran tamaño.

Kira: ¿Qué es eso?

Iris: Me da miedo, madre.

Comentaban ambas lobas mientras abrazaban asustadas a su madre donde esta también alterada rodeaba con sus brazos a sus hijas, mientras su marido estaba armado con una enorme hacha de mano. Los tres amigos miraron sorprendidos la enorme máquina.

En ese instante, una compuerta del pecho del minotauro robot se abrió y una pasarela salió de ella. Por ella salio la misteriosa figura cuyo rostro todavía estaba oscurecido.

¿?: ¡Saludos, lobos! Es un honor para mí concerles.

Hablaba con cierto tono educado la figura misteriosa. El lobo Battler furioso porque irrumpieran en su casa de aquella manera, gritó.

Battler: ¿Quién eres tú y cómo te has atrevido a entrar en mi casa de esta manera?

¿?: Si insistes, te lo diré.

La figura misteriosa se acercó a la luz rebelando ser en realidad un minotauro de pelaje negro. El minotauro apoyándose en un bastón se presentó a sí mismo.

Minotauro: Soy el barón J. Black. Un placer.

Holy Blade reaccionó al escuchar ese nombre, ya que lo había oído antes.

Blade: Espera ¿J. Black? ¿El traficante de objetos de arte y joyas?

Black: Así es. Veo que me conoce je, je, je.

Blade: Por supuesto. Es usted buscado en varios países por robar objetos de arte únicos y venderlos en el mercado negro.

Decía de forma acusadora el alicornio, ya que conocía la reputación del barón. El minotauro riéndose levemente, lo afirmó.

Black: Sí. Mi reputación me precede. Jo, jo, jo.

Gunsmith: ¿Y se puede saber qué hace usted aquí?

Preguntaba el alicornio mientras adoptaba posición de batalla.

Black: Simple. Vengo a por el Ojo de Odín. Ese tan majo que está ahí.

Decía el minotauro señalando con su garra el Ojo de Odín que estaba sobre una mesa.

Lady Free: ¡Ni se le ocurra! Ese ojo pertenece a nuestro pueblo y ha costado mucho que regresara a nuestras tierras.

Decía la loba no dispuesta a dejar que se llevaran el ojo. El barón riéndose, la respondió.

Black: Oh. No se preocupe. Estará mucho mejor conmigo en mi colección privada.

Decía esto el minotauro, volviendo éste dentro de la nave y el robot alzando su mano, surgió un gancho que cogio el ojo y tiró de esta para llevarla dentro del robot.

Battler: ¡No! ¡El ojo! ¡No pienso permitir que se lo lleven de nuevo!

Gritaba furioso el lobo porque lo robasen de nuevo, se lanzó hacia el robot. Gunsmith trató de detenerlo.

Gunsmith: ¡No! ¡Espera!

El alicornio voló hasta el lobo, pero el robot disparó desde su otra mano una esfera de metal cuyo tamaño al principio era como una pelota, creció hasta tener un gran tamaño. Ésta se abrió por la mitad donde atrapó al semental y al lobo dentro de la esfera que se cerró con ambos en ella. La esfera cayó al suelo mientras los demás miraron sobresaltados lo que había pasado a ambos.

Blade: ¡Gunsmith!

Lady Free: ¡Querido!

Kira e Iris: ¡Papá!

Todos fueron corriendo a la esfera mientras el minotauro robot abandonaba el lugar.

Blade: Gunsmith ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el alicornio tratando de partir la esfera con su espada Vandal Heart, una espada de hoja verde que parecía estar hecha de cristal y con mango dorado. El alicornio marrón desde dentro, le contestó.

Gunsmith: Sí. Estoy bien. Ahora no os preocupéis por mí. Id a recuperar el ojo.

Eyedragon: ¿Estás seguro, amigo?

Gunsmith: Completamente. Ahora iros ahora antes que sea tarde. El ojo no puede irse de nuevo de aquí.

Blade: Está bien, pero volveremos.

Respondió el alicornio blanco asintiendo con la cabeza mientras este y Eyedragon fueron a perseguir al robot. Lady Free y sus hijas se quedaron al lado de la esfera de metal, mirando si había alguna forma de sacar a Gunsmith y a Battler dentro de ésta.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la esfera donde todo estaba oscuro. Gunsmith iluminó el lugar con su cuerno para ver algo.

Gunsmith: Vaya. Parece que vamos a estar por un tiempo dentro de la esfera.

Battler: Lo justo para acabar contigo maldito pony.

Respondió el lobo alzando su hacha para sorpresa del alicornio, donde Gunsmith apagó la luz y luego un sonido de hacha.

La luz volvió con el alicornio por otro lado y el lobo con su hacha contra el suelo. El alicornio marrón le llamó la atención.

Gunsmith: ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿A qué viene eso?

Battler: Simple. Porque esto es lo que quiero hacer contigo desde siempre.

Decía el lobo a la vez lanzando su hacha de nuevo mientras Gunsmith apagaba de nuevo la luz, para luego reaparecer por otro lado.

Gunsmith: ¿Se puede saber por qué me detestas tanto?

Preguntaba el alicornio marrón sin comprender el por qué el gran lobo quería matarlo desde siempre. Battler molesto le respondió.

Battler: Porque desde que te conozco, no has hecho más que causar problemas. Mis preciosas hijas se merecen lo mejor y no consiento que coqueteen con un maldito pony. Incluso mi esposa te hace más caso a ti que a mí y eso es algo que no consiento. Por eso quiero matarte, para eliminar tu nefasta influencia de mi familia.

Gunsmith: Amigo. No creo que tu esposa e hijas aprueben esto que haces.

Battler: No importa. Al final cuando desaparezcas, se darán cuenta de que yo tenía razón y acabaran dando las gracias por librarme de ti. Y ahora prepárate para morir.

Decía el gran lobo preparando de nuevo su hacha para atacar al alicornio. Gunsmith al ver que no era posible razonar con él, adoptó posición de batalla.

Gunsmith: Bien, amigo. Intenté razonar contigo. Pero si veo que vas a ir así, no me dejas otra opción que pelear.

Y así ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea semi oscura dentro de la esfera. La luz se apagó para volverse a encenderse para ver a Gunsmith esquivando el hacha de Battler donde el lobo trataba de decapitarle. La luz se apagó para luego reaparecer para ver a Gunsmith lanzando una patada voladora contra Battler, donde el lobo usaba la hoja de su hacha para protegerse del golpe. La luz se apaga nuevamente para luego mostrar a Gunsmith empuñando unas hachas de hielo, chocando dichas armas contra la de Battler mientras ambos tenían sus ojos desafiantes contra el otro. Una vez más, la luz se apagó para luego mostrar a Gunsmith disparando un rayo mágico donde el lobo con agilidad esquivaba el rayo. Otra nueva escena mostraba a ambos sentados en unas sillas enfrente de una mesa disputando una partida de ajedrez donde ambos estaban en posturas pensativas.

Fuera de la esfera, las tres lobas oían fuertes ruidos provenientes de la esfera metálica.

Iris: Mamá ¿Qué ocurre dentro?

Kira: ¿No les pasará algo malo a Gunsmith y a papá?

Lady Free: Pues no lo sé. Espero que Battler no esté causando problemas a nuestro cachorro.

En ese momento, la esfera comenzó a tener señales de golpes de fuertes cascos o puñetazos de ambos. Incluso aparece una con la cara de Battler contra la esfera, cosa que las tres lobas pudieron notarlo.

Mientra tanto, en el interior del minotauro robot que iba avanzando por el bosque nevado. El barón sentado en su trono, disfrutaba de su premio.

Black: Oh, sí. Sin duda está será un excelente añadido a mi colección.

Comentaba triunfante el minotauro observando en su garra el Ojo de Odín mientras con la otra acariciaba al gato.

Waren: Baroni...Me temo que nos siguen.

Le advertía el grifo mostrando en pantalla a Holy Blade y a Eyedragon que los estaban siguiendo. El barón lejos de preocuparse, le respondió.

Black: Bien. Ya que tanto insisten. Les daré a probar el verdadero poder del Ojo de Odín.

Decía el barón riéndose perversamente.

Holy Blade y Eyedragon seguían persiguiendo al minotauro robot, hasta que finalmente la máquina se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para estar enfrente del alicornio y el kirin.

Eyedragon: Por fin se para el maldito.

A través de los ojos del minotauro, surgió una proyección holográfica del barón.

Black: Señor Blade. Señor Eyedragon. Pensaba marcharme sin más de aquí tras conseguir el ojo, pero creo que como os habéis tomado tantas molestias para seguirme, os demostraré la verdadera razón del por qué quería llevarme dicho ojo.

El barón desde su trono, activó un botón que tenía en el brazo derecho de dicho trono y surgió a su lado un especie de pedestal metálico. En el centro de dicho pedestal había un hueco que coincidía con la forma del ojo. El barón colocó el Ojo de Odín en el hueco y unas líneas de luces tecnológicas surgían de dicho ojo recorriendo todo el pedestal.

Holy Blade y Eyedragon estaban en guardia esperando cualquier cosa, especialmente cuando vieron al minotauro robot surgir múltiples líneas de luces que recorrían todo su cuerpo. En ese momento, de detrás del minotauro surgió un enorme cañón tecnológico de parte metálica en su parte traseras, mientras en la parte delantera era de color rojo en forma de bobina eléctrica. El cañón se puso encima de la cabeza del minotauro robot, apuntando al alicornio y al kirin que miraban con suma atención dicho cañón.

Black: Señor Blade. Señor Eyedragon. Os presentó el arma definitiva. "El Gran Cañón Aniquileitor"...

Decía el minotauro adoptando una pose dramática. Un intenso silencio se formó en el lugar mientras una bola de heno helada pasaba en el lugar.

Blade: ¿En serio...?

Eyedragon: Madre mía...Se habrá roto la cabeza pensando en el nombre...

Comentaban ambos, que no estaban demasiado impresionados por el nombre. Waren susurrando al barón, le decía a su jefe.

Waren: Ya le dije, baroni, que ese nombre no causaba miedo en absoluto.

Una vena hinchada se le formaba en la frente del minotauro por el hecho de que el nombre les pareciera absurdo.

Eyedragon: Amigo. Podías haberle puesto un nombre chulo. Algo así como...El Gran Cañón de Odín o...La Ira de Odín...Cosas por el estilo.

Comentaba el kirin. Al barón le interesó dichos nombres y al final comentó.

Black: Mira. No está mal esos nombres. Eso tendré que apuntarlo para futuras ideas. Toma nota, Waren.

Waren: Sí, Baroni...

Respondía el grifo apuntando en un cuaderno los nombres antes mencionados.

Black: Bien. Ya basta de hablar. Hora de ser aniquilados.

Dijo el minotauro pulsando un botón y el cañón comenzó a cargar de energía gracias al Ojo de Odín. En ese instante, el cañón disparó un gran rayo de energía roja que fue directo hacia Holy Blade y Eyedragon.

Blade: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Blade mientras este y Eyedragon se separaban para evitar el rayo mortal. Ahí pudieron ver que dicho rayo había arrasado con varios árboles, a su vez que había secado la nieve hasta el punto que no tuvo tiempo de convertirse en agua, ya que se evaporó también al instante.

Eyedragon: Mi madre. Ese rayo es tremendo.

Comentaba el kirin impactado por la potencia del rayo. Holy Blade también impresionado por ello, comentó.

Blade: Sí. Ahora sabemos por que el barón la quería.

Dentro del minotauro robot, el barón se iba riendo.

Black: Ja, ja, ja. Impresionados ¿Verdad? Esto no es nada. Observad lo que puede hacer.

Se jactaba el barón mientras el robot seguía disparando de forma incesante contra el alicornio y el kirin. Mientras tanto, Holy Blade y Eyedragon esquivaban los rayos, trataban de contraatacar.

Blade: ¡Atomic Blast!

Eyedragon: ¡Kunais de Fuego!

Holy Blade formó sobre su cuerno una esfera de energía del tamaño de una pelota y Eyedragon creaba unos kunais de fuego. Ambos lanzaron a la vez sus ataques contra el robot justo cuando iba a disparar, impactando en el pecho haciendo retroceder al robot y que disparase contra el cielo.

Black: ¡Idiota! ¡Ten cuidado como llevas el robot!

Hablaba molesto el barón a su subordinado. Waren ahí se disculpaba.

Waren: Lo siento, Baroni. No es fácil conducir esta cosa y disparar al mismo tiempo.

Black: Pues hazlo todo bien de una vez.

Waren: Sí, baroni.

El robot cambio de táctica y apunto con las palmas de sus garras a Holy Blade y a Eyedragon. De ellas surgieron unos rayos similares al cañón, no tan potentes, pero aun así mortíferos. Holy Blade y Eyedragon formaron unas barreras mágicas para protegerse, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que no tardó en resquebrajarse dichos escudos. Finalmente los escudos cayeron y los dos fueron alcanzados por dichos rayos.

Blade: ¡AHHHH...!

Eyedragon: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaban los dos de dolor sintiendo como sus cuerpos se quemaban por la fuerza del rayo y los dos cayeron a gran distancia al suelo con sus cuerpos heridos y adoloridos.

El minotauro robot avanzó hacia donde estaban éstos y alzó su pezuña con intención de aplastarlos, pero ambos se levantaron en el último momento para esquivarlos y los dos a la vez saltaron hacia la cabeza del robot. Holy Blade disparó un potente rayo a la cara y Eyedragon su aliento de fuego contra la nuca, causando daños en la máquina.

El minotauro robot trató de golpearlos, pero ambos sementales lo evitaron al vuelo.

El robot cargó de nuevo su cañón principal, disparando a modo de arco donde Holy Blade y Eyedragon tuvieron que esquivarlo mientras el rayo lo iba destrozando con todo lo que se encontraba, árboles, rocas e incluso la nieve se evaporaba al instante.

Blade: Ese cañón nos está causando problemas...Si hubiera una forma de inutilizarlo..

Pensaba el alicornio hasta que su vista se centró en una roca casi redonda, de un tamaño similar a la boca del cañón. Ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

Blade: Eso es. Ya lo tengo.

Mientras tanto, Eyedragon volaba de un lado a otro tratando de esquivar el rayo mortal del robot.

Blade: Eyedragon. Sigue entreteniéndolo. Tengo una idea.

Le pedía al kirin que siguiera entreteniendo al robot. Eyedragon esquivando por debajo el rayo, le contestó.

Eyedragon: Si quieres, le invito a jugar a las cartas.

Le respondía con sarcasmo el kirin mientras Holy Blade se iba acercando a hurtadillas de detrás del robot y portaba consigo con su magia la gran roca.

Eyedragon accidentalmente se chocó con la rama de un árbol mientras volaba y se cayó al suelo. El robot lo apuntó con su cañón mientras el barón se reía malvadamente.

Black: Ahora sí que podrás comprobar el primera línea el poder de mi poderoso cañón. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el barón mientras el cañón se iba cargando, listo para lanzar su rayo mortal contra el kirin.

Blade: No estés tan seguro, barón ¡Tome esto!

Gritaba Holy Blade apareciendo de repente, colando la piedra en el interior del cañón, atascándola así. Nada más hacer eso, el cañón tenía problemas para disparar y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en el interior del minotauro robot.

Warren: ¡Baroni! ¡El cañón está atascado! ¡Si sigue así, vamos a explotar!

Gritaba alarmado el grifo mientras en pantalla aparecía el aviso del cañón principal atascado. Aquello alertó al minotauro.

Black: ¿Qué?

El robot al no poder liberar la energía del ojo en su cañón, comenzó a sobrecargarse y amenazaba con explotar.

Black: ¡Esto va a explotar! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Warren: ¡Sí, baroni!

Mientras el robot amenazaba con estallar. Holy Blade se puso delante de Eyedragon y activó su escudo para protegerse ambos. Finalmente el robot estalló en pedazos mientras una capsula de escape volaba por el cielo.

Black: ¡Volveremos a vernos, señor Blade! ¡Y mi venganza será terrible!

Amenazaba molesto el minotauro mientras se escapaba en la capsula junto con su esbirro, hasta que finalmente se perdieron de vista.

Eyedragon: Parece que esto ha terminado.

Blade: Sí, amigo. Je...Por lo visto le hemos dado bien duro en el "ojo" je, je, je.

Se reía el alicornio blanco ante el chiste que había hecho este, mientras Eyedragon rotando los ojos, le decía.

Eyedragon: Vaya chiste más malo. Y hablando de ojos ¿Dónde está el Ojo de Odín?

Nada mas preguntar eso, el ojo cayó del cielo justo en el suelo.

Blade: Recuperamos el ojo. Perfecto. Ahora a volver.

Holy Blade y Eyedragon volvieron a la casa de los lobos donde pudieron ver que Gunsmith se había liberado de la esfera de metal. Curiosamente, Battler estaba tumbada boca abajo en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

Gunsmith: Chicos ¿Habéis recuperado el ojo?

Blade: Así es, amigo. Aquí lo tenemos.

Respondía el alicornio blanco sonriente mientras mostraba el Ojo de Odín que portaba en su casco.

Eyedragon: Sí. Je, je, je. Ese barón no pudo con nosotros.

Se reía el kirin negro, mencionando éste al barón. Lady Free les agradeció que recuperasen el ojo.

Lady Free: Muchas gracias por recuperarlo. Por un momento pensé que lo perderíamos de nuevo.

Blade: No ha sido nada, señora. Otra cosa ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a su marido?

Gunsmith: Nada, Blade. Simplemente quería matarme (como siempre intenta hacerlo).

Kira: Pero al final nuestra madre lo puso en su lugar.

Iris: Desde luego, hermana ja, ja, ja.

Se rieron ambas hermanas mientras su madre cruzadas de brazos miraba molesta a su marido, que aun seguía éste en el suelo noqueado.

A la mañana siguiente, Battler molesto, estaba fregando una gran pila de platos como castigo por haber intentado matar a Gunsmith. Mientras el resto de la familia se iba despidiendo de sus amigos ponis.

Lady Free: Volved siempre que queráis. En especial tú, Gunsmith.

Decía de forma cariñosa la loba mientras abrazaba con fuerza al semental marrón y enterraba su cabeza en su busto.

Gunsmith: Eh...Sí...Claro...

Tras despedirse, los tres amigos reanudaron su camino de vuelta a casa.

Blade: La verdad es que ha sido entretenida esta aventura.

Eyedragon: Cierto, amigo. Aunque sinceramente yo prefiero sin tanta nieve.

Gunsmith: Lastima que nuestro amigo Comet Galaxy se lo perdiera.

Blade: A todo esto, me preguntó donde estará ahora nuestro amigo pegaso.

Comentaban estos mencionando a su amigo Comet Galaxy.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

Comet: ¿Sigue ahí?

Preguntaba con temor el pegaso azul que estaba escondido en el cuarto de Brodek que tenía este último en el Subarcube Cornet. El semental verde mirando por la ventana, le respondió.

Brodek: Ehhh...Yup...

Respondía este mirando al exterior por la ventana, viendo a Wisp enfrente de la tienda llevando un vestido y velo de novia mientras sonaba música Nupcial de fondo. Para el pegaso azul, el día ni siquiera había terminado.

Continuara.

 **OCs invitados:**

 **Samson, Kira, Iris, Battler, Lady Free son de propiedad de Gunsmith-6798**

 **Eyedragon es propiedad de Eyedragon Ancalagon y es su OCs personal.**

 **Gunsmith-6798 me ayudo un poco con algunas ideas para este capitulo y se lo agradezco bastante.**

 **Como dije ya antes, acepto ideas para futuros capítulos en este fanfic.**


	4. Peligro Elemental

**Peligro Elemental**

En el bar de Ponyville, Drink Glass iba limpiando un vaso, hasta que entró Brodek alegremente.

Brodek: Hola, tío ¿Qué tal si me das alguna caña y te pagó algún día de estos?

Preguntaba alegremente el pony verde. El dueño del bar en respuesta, cogió una escoba y se la metió a través en la boca haciéndole callar. Brodek se fue a un lado un tanto molesto porque el dueño del bar no le fiaba. Quitándose la escoba de la boca, comentó.

Brodek: Como te pones. Total. Porque te debo un par de años.

Mientras Brodek iba por un lado del bar, entró Comet Galaxy. A diferencia del pony terrestre, éste parecía un tanto desanimado y con la mirada gacha, le comentó a Drink Glass.

Comet: Tío. Menuda mañana he tenido. La loca de Wisp me ha estado persiguiendo todo el tiempo y lo que me costó librarme de ella. Tío, dame algo que me ayude a estar en lo más alto.

Drink: Marchando.

Dijo el dueño del bar con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras agarraba a Comet.

Comet: ¡Ey...! ¿Qué haces...?

Más tarde, apareció volando Comet Galaxy atado a un cohete pirotécnico gigante, surcando el cielo mientras el pegaso azul gritaba de la impresión.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, en el cuartel de los agentes especiales espectros, estaba uno de los mejores agentes que nunca había tenido el servicio. Una agente valiente, abnegado a la causa de Equestria, siempre entregado al deber, atento y vigilante. Aquel súper agente espectro era nada menos que Holy Blade...

La escena mostraba a Holy Blade en un cuarto sentado en una silla y parcialmente tumbado en una mesa, durmiendo placidamente en ella. Nada parecía alterar en absoluto el sueño de Holy Blade, hasta que un aura dorada rodeo tanto la mesa como la silla y las apartaron de éste.

Sorprendentemente el alicornio seguía durmiendo sin enterarse de nada y sin cambiar de posición pese a que le habían retirado los muebles. En ese momento, apareció un casco plateado detrás de su cabeza y le dio un ligero toque, haciendo que el alicornio se diera de cara contra el suelo. Aquello si que lo había despertado.

Blade: ¡Ay...! Mi nariz...

Se quejaba el alicornio tumbado en el suelo mientras se sobaba la nariz. En ese momento, apareció una nota sujetada por magia que se puso delante del alicornio para ser más exactos frente a su cara. Éste sin ver quien le daba la nota, se puso a leerla mientras decía en voz alta.

Blade: Vaya. Otras ordenes enviada por nada menos que Ember Paint. Siempre mandándome cosas la tía, especialmente para jorobarme mis días libres.

Comentaba un tanto molesto el semental por el hecho de que me mandarán hacer un trabajo precisamente que era su día libre. En ese momento, escuchó algo en la lejanía.

Blade: ¿Y eso?

El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Primero era el sonido como de un cohete y luego un grito. El alicornio curioso se acercó a la ventana para ver que era, y su sorpresa fue ver que era nada menos que Comet Galaxy aun atado al cohete volando por el cielo.

El alicornio blanco se sobresaltó al ver que el cohete con el pegaso se dirigía precisamente hacia donde estaba él y trató de salir corriendo, pero ya era tarde. Al final el cohete entró por la ventana, pillando a Holy Blade por medio y siendo llevado por dicho cohete.

Al final hubo una fuerte explosión provocando humo negro que salía por las ventanas. Dentro estaban Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy cubiertos por completo de suciedad negra mientras tosían.

Blade: Cof...Cof...Comet...Cof...¿Qué ha pasado?...Cof...

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco sin parar de estornudar. Comet Galaxy estornudando igual que el alicornio, le respondió.

Comet: Cof...Cof...Pues...Cof...Lo de siempre...Cof...Cof...Que algunos no perdonan...Cof...Cof...pagos atrasados...Cof...

Los dos sementales se levantaron y se limpiaron un poco. Ahí se pusieron a platicar.

Comet: Bueno, Blade ¿Qué tienes?

Blade: Pse...Nada al principio. Pero me trajeron una nota de Ember Paint encargándome una misión, justo cuando empezaba mi día libre.

Comentaba un tanto frustrado el alicornio blanco. Conocía a Ember Paint que si una cosa la encantaba a la yegua, era encargar un trabajo a Holy Blade cuando este tenía un día libre para molestarle.

Holy Blade le comentaba el pegaso mientras sostenía la nota y Comet que estaba de acuerdo con él, se puso a su lado mientras le comentaba.

Comet: Sí. Esa Ember. Estará buena, pero tiene un carácter.

Blade: Sí. Una yegua hermosa, pero eso si. Sin duda es una aprovechada de narices.

Comet: Una condenada explotadora.

Blade: Una desconsiderada.

Comet: Una abusona.

Blade: Una yegua cruel y despiadada.

Comet: Una yegua que solo sabe fastidiar al próximo.

Blade: Una yegua que solo sabe llamar a la gente por motes estupidos.

Comet: Una yegua que solo sabe enfadarse con todo como una completa amargada.

Blade: Una yegua cabezota que nunca admite cuando se equivoca aunque los demás tengan razón.

Comentaban ambos sementales, que estaban en parte molestos por la actitud de Ember Paint y su obsesión de hacer la vida imposible a los demás. En ese momento, Comet le preguntó a Blade.

Comet: Por cierto, Holy Blade ¿Quién te dio esta nota?

Aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Holy Blade, donde el alicornio no supo que responder.

Blade: Pues...Ahora que lo dices. Ni idea.

Ember: Fui yo...

Se oyó la voz de Ember Paint justo detrás de éstos. Los dos sementales les recorrió un tremendo escalofrío en la espalda al darse cuenta, que la capitana estaba justo detrás de ellos.

Ambos: Oh, oh...

"minutos después".

Ember: Y recuerda, alicornio pervertido. El paquete tiene que ser entregado cuanto antes. Y no pierdas el tiempo en tonterías como siempre, y como algo le pase al paquete, ya verás. Hasta otra, guapo.

Se despedía sonriente la yegua, dejando a los dos sementales con señales de golpes en sus cuerpos y bastante adoloridos.

Blade: Mi madre con esa yegua..

Comet: Sí...Ay...Que carácter que tiene.

Ya recuperado. Holy Blade salió al exterior por una puerta y se topó con los Caballeros de la Realeza compuesta por Ventus, Ignos, Tennessee y Rocakid donde estos le saludaron al alicornio.

Ignos: ¡Hey! Viejo ¿Cómo estás?

Blade: Pse...Podría estar mejor...

Decía no muy animado ante la misión que le había encargado Ember Paint. Ahí Rockaid le preguntó.

Rockaid: ¿Qué pasa, Blade? ¿Acaso te ha encargado una misión muy peligrosa?

Antes de obtener respuesta, de la misma puerta donde había salido Holy Blade, surgieron caminando dos buitres carroñeros mirando con sonrisas maliciosas al alicornio blanco. Los caballeros retrocediendo un tanto nerviosos ante eso y le comentaron a su amigo.

Ignos: No digas nada, Blade...Lo intuimos...

Rockaid: Ay, madre...Que te van a partir la ma...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Le gritó Ventus interrumpiendo al enano.

Tenessee: ¿Qué escribimos en tu lápida, Blade?

Bromeaba el vaquero mientras se asjutaba el sombrero, dando a entender que la misión que tenía ahora Holy Blade iba a ser de las verdaderamente peligrosas de verdad. El alicornio simplemente soltó un suspiro. No le importa hacer misiones para Equestria, pero le molestaba un poco que precisamente Ember de entre todos los agentes espectros que había, siempre le eligiera a él justo cuando tiene el día libre.

Blade: En fin. Mejor me ponga en marcha. Hasta otra, chicos.

Se despedía el alicornio blanco de los caballeros. Cuando Holy Blade se alejó, éstos comentaron.

Ventus: Y ahí va, Blade.

Ignos: Si es que vuelve, claro.

Ventus: No seas pájaro de mal agujero, Ignos.

Le decía molesto el pegaso rojo. Tenessee ahí se pasó el casco en la cabeza y exclamó.

Tenessee: ¡Ay! ¡Que cabeza la mía! Debí haberle pedido que si me podía firmar un documento para en caso de que esta la palmara, me podría quedar con su casa.

Exclamaba el vaquero. Ante el comentario, los demás caballeros le miraron feo a Cooper.

Ventus: Nuestro amigo se a va a una misión peligrosa ¿Y tú solo piensas en quedarte con su casa?

Tenessee: ¡Eh! Mejor que la casa la ocupe alguien, que no tenga esta dueño.

Rockaid: Te olvidas de su hermana Dana Blade. Esa yegua que está de muerte por cierto.

Tenessee: Ah, sí. Es verdad. Me olvidé de la hermana. Quizás la podría convencer para que me cediera el cuarto de su hermano al menos y quizás quedarme con algunas cosas suyas je, je, je.

Comentaba el pony ladrón mientras se frotaba los cascos. Los demás caballeros rotaban los ojos ante las ocurrencias del pony ladrón.

Más tarde, por un camino en medio del bosque, iba Holy Blade tirando de un carro. La mercancía que llevaba, estaba cubierto por unas telas impidiendo ver su contenido.

Blade: Bien, Blade. Hora de llevar la carga a su destino. Me llevará un par de días llegar, pero en fin. Cuando más antes lleguemos, mejor.

Comentaba el alicornio sin dejar de tirar del carro. Holy Blade tenía un largo camino por delante y quería terminar cuanto antes, pero se armó de paciencia y continuo su camino. Tenía una importante carga en el carro donde tenía que llegar a su destino cuanto antes.

El alicornio solo se detenía en albergues donde podía comer al exterior sin perder de vista la mercancía. Por las noches, dormía encima del carro aunque fuera algo incómodo, para así asegurarse de que nadie le robaba nada.

Por el camino se topaba con alguna que otra banda de bandidos, nada que Holy Blade no pudiese ocuparse sin dificultad alguna.

Tras un largo camino, Holy Blade iba ahora por un denso bosque de bambú. El alicornio ya sentía que estaba mñas cerca de llegar a su destino.

Blade: En solo unas horas debería llegar ya a mi destino. Por fin.

Comentaba ya sonriente el alicornio al ver que estaba a punto de llegar a su destino. Por encima de los bosques de bambú iban tres figuras encapuchadas observando al alicornio que tiraba del carro, y en apenas unos instantes se desplazaron saltando de un árbol a otro a gran velocidad.

El alicornio mientras caminaba, percibió algo en el ambiente y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

Blade: Por lo visto, tengo visita.

Dijo esto el alicornio y en ese instante unos kunais aparecieron de entre los árboles de bambú, que iban directos hacia él. Holy Blade rápidamente desvío los kunais con su espada Lion Heart. Ahora sabía que venían enemigos a por él y sin perder tiempo se desenganchó del carro para poder pelear mejor.

Saltando a gran velocidad de unos árboles de bambú a otro, aparecieron las tres extrañas figuras encapuchadas enfrente del alicornio. Holy Blade poniéndose en guardia, les dijo a éstos.

Blade: ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Acaso sois bandidos que vinisteis a robar?

Preguntaba el alicornio sin bajar su guardia en ningún momento ante los extraños encapuchados. Éstos no respondieron a la pregunta y uno de ellos lanzó lo que parecía una bola de fuego contra el alicornio. Holy Blade con la Vandal Heart, partió en dos dicha bola de fuego, para acto seguido lanzarse contra éstos.

Dos de los encapuchados saltaron lejos por direcciones opuestas mientras el que se quedó, sacó una katana y bloqueó el ataque de las dos espadas de Holy Blade.

Los dos que habían saltando, realizaron cada uno un ataque distinto. Uno lanzó lo que parecía un ataque de viento afilado y el otro lanzó una especie de lanza eléctrica. Holy Blade al notar eso, realizó un salto para atrás, esquivando así ambos ataques. El encapuchado que estaba cerca de Holy Blade se lanzó hacia él y comenzó a lanzar estocadas donde el alicornio las bloqueaba con una de sus espadas y con la otra trató de acertarle, pero el atacante lo esquivó de un salto.

Blade: No os será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Decía desafiante el alicornio alzando sus espadas y girando sobre sí mismo para lanzar un rayo mágico desde su cuerno alrededor suyo, logrando impactar contra todos los encapuchados y tirarlos al suelo todos estos. Holy Blade tras parar de girar y ver a estos caídos al suelo, comentó sonriente.

Blade: ¡Je! Vaya aficionados ¿En serio pensabais que ibais a poder con un agente espectro como yo?

Decía de forma presumida mientras guardaba sus espadas frente a las tres figuras encapuchadas, que estaban éstos por el suelo inmóviles.

Blade: Bien. Ahora puedo continuar mi camino sin problemas.

Decía el alicornio volviendo al carro, para llevarse la inesperada sorpresa de que otras tres figuras encapuchadas estaban en el carro sacando algo. Una especie de caja con un símbolo del fuego en él.

Blade: ¿Pero qué...?

El alicornio al verlos disparó rápidamente un rayo mágico, pero las tres nuevas figuras encapuchadas saltaron esquivando el rayo.

Las tres figuras encapuchadas que esquivaron el rayo de Blade, huían de él saltando de un árbol de bambú a otro a gran velocidad y no solo éstos. Los otros tres que estaban en el suelo se levantaron y salieron huyendo también.

Blade: Maldita sea. Eso fue una distracción y yo he caído como un completo pardillo.

Maldecía el alicornio al ver que todo fue una trampa. El alicornio desplegó sus alas y se fue volando a gran velocidad, en dirección donde habían tomado las figuras encapuchadas.

El alicornio volaba a gran velocidad esquivando los árboles de bambú, tratando de dar caza a los que le robaron en el carro.

Blade: Debo alcanzar a esos tipos y recuperar lo que se llevaron cueste lo que cueste...(si no, Ember me hará la vida imposible).

Comentaba el alicornio sin parar de volar. Finalmente logró divisar a los encapuchados de antes.

Blade: Ahí están. Esta vez les voy a dar caza a esos.

Decía desafiante el alicornio acelerando para dar caza a las figuras encapuchadas, que seguían saltando a gran velocidad entre los árboles. Mientras volaba, el alicornio vio como otras tres figuras encapuchadas aparecían también saltando entre los árboles. Holy Blade dedujo que eran cómplices de los primeros.

Blade: ¿Otros más? Ni hablar. Ya hay demasiada gente aquí como para que me compliquen más el trabajo.

Decía el alicornio, que no querían más bandidos que le hicieran mas difícil el trabajo. Así que sin dudarlo, disparó un veloz rayo mágico contra los nuevos encapuchados. Pero uno de ellos sacó una katana envuelta en energía oscura y detuvo con ella el rayo de Holy Blade.

Blade: Un primer rayo habrás parado, pero el segundo no lo pararás tan fácilmente.

Decía desafiante el alicornio preparando otro rayo más potente, hasta que uno de los encapuchados le gritó.

¿?: ¡Espera Blade! ¡Somos nosotros!

Al escuchar la voz de uno de los encapuchados, el alicornio detuvo su ataque, ya que reconocía aquella voz.

Blade: Espera. Esa voz.

Los tres nuevos encapuchados se detuvieron encima de una rama y se quitaron dichas capuchas revelando sus identidades.

Blade: ¡Sheik Dark, Celiana, Lis!

Exclamó el alicornio sorprendido al ver quienes eran. El llamado Sheik Dark era un pony terrestre de pelaje azul oscuro, crin marrón. Ojos rojos. Su cutie mark era de los ocho elementos de la naturaleza. Portaba una cazadora negra y una gran espada. La llamada Celiana era una pony terrestre de pelaje blanco y crin rubia atada al estilo de Applejack. Ojos azules. Su cutie mark no se veía por el traje azul ninja que llevaba y unas vendas en al cabeza, pero si se pudiera verse de podría apreciar que era la cutie mark de unos kunais. La última conocida como Lis era una yegua terrestre de color blanco, melena larga morado blanquecino como la cola también de los mismos colores. Ojos rosas. Su cutie mark eran de varios elementos salvo el viento. Llevaba una cazadora negra como un brazalete con varias gemas de distinto colores en ella.

Blade: Maestro Sheik Dark ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Ahí Sheik Dark le respondió.

Dark: Sabíamos que vendrías, Holy Blade, junto con una importante carga. Por lo que decidimos reunirnos contigo. Por desgracia, llegamos tarde para evitar el robo.

Respondía el terrestre. Celiana ahí dijo.

Celiana: Sí. Y lograrán escapar si no los paramos ahora que están huyendo estos.

Decía esto la yegua ninja, señalando ésta a los encapuchados que se iban alejando más y más de éstos.

Dark: Luego hablamos, Blade. Ahora tenemos que atrapar a esos tipos. Te lo explicaré todo durante el camino.

Blade: Comprendido.

Respondió de forma afirmativa el alicornio blanco y este junto con los otros, comenzaron a perseguir a los ladrones.

 **"Narrando Holy Blade".**

"Sheik Darkeus o como la mayoría le llaman preferentemente Sheik Dark y sus dos hermanas, pertenecen a un clan ninja por así decirlo. Se les conoce como ponis elementales."

"Sus dos hermanas son Celiana y Lis, aunque sus verdaderos nombres son Sheaker y Light Pures, pero muy pocos lo conocen y solo lo revelan a aquellos que se ganan su confianza como su amistad".

"Lo de ponis elementales viene por el hecho de que esta clase de ponis pueden dominar los distintos elementos de la naturaleza como el fuego, agua, tierra, viento, hielo, rayo, luz, oscuridad. Sheik Dark es el actual maestro de los elementos y es capaz de canalizar todo los elementos en diversas técnicas. Celiana es una hábil ninja con una agilidad sin igual que dominar el viento y es capaz de usarlo como arma. Lis es capaz de usar diversas transformaciones elementales donde su aspecto cambia. Ella domina casi todos los elementos salvo el viento, curiosamente el único elemento que la falta dominar y que lo tiene precisamente su hermana Celiana."

"Hace tiempo coincidí con estos tres ponis durante una misión y tras ayudarlos en una importante tarea, me gané su confianza e incluso me mostraron su aldea oculta en las montañas. Su poblado como dije antes está oculto a ojos del mundo ya que su actual conocimiento y poderes podrían desencadenar mucha codicia y por esa razón su aldea tiene que estar escondida. Ahora que lo pienso, seguramente es por eso porque Ember Paint me envió precisamente a mí ya que de momento soy el único que conoce la ubicación de dicho lugar".

 **"Fin de la narración"**

Holy Blade volaba mientras los tres ponis elementales saltaban de un árbol a otro. Ahí los tres ponis le explicaban al alicornio.

Dark: Bien, Holy Blade. Lo que debes saber es que lo que se llevaron es un objeto muy valioso para nuestro pueblo, pero al mismo tiempo alberga una poderosa magia elemental.

Celiana: Por eso querían robarla. No solo porque sea valiosa. Sino porque es un artefacto poderoso.

La decía la pony del viento.

Blade: Ya veo. Al menos Ember podría haberme explicado que era en vez de darme el carro y ya está. Como siempre, la yegua mandando cosas sin explicar casi nada.

Comentaba un tanto molesto el alicornio. Ya que Ember siempre le mandaba misiones, pero sin dar demasiados detalles y claro, al final al alicornio le tocaba adivinarlo todo para fastidio de este. Como si a la yegua le divirtiera hacerle la vida a cuadritos al alicornio.

Lis: Bueno. También si no hubieses picado como un merluzo en la treta de distracción y te dejarás robar la caja.

Le decía la yegua blanca a modo de crítica. Holy Blade molesto por el comentario, la contestó.

Blade: ¿Y yo qué sabía? Solo me mandaron llevar el carro con el cargamento y tampoco podía adivinar lo que iba a pasar.

Comentaba molesto el alicornio. Sheik Dark poniendo orden, dijo.

Dark: Calmaos. Ahora nuestra prioridad es recuperar la caja. Y también a nuestros alumnos.

Blade: ¿Alumnos?

Preguntó Holy Blade ante el comentario del maestro.

Dark: No te lo hemos contado todavía, pero nuestros enemigos secuestraron a tres alumnos nuestros y les manipularon la mente. Ellos fueron quienes te distrajeron para robarte el cargamento.

Blade: Ya veo ¿Y quiénes son esos enemigos?

Preguntó Holy Blade. Sheik Dark guardando unos instantes de silencio, le contestó.

Dark: Cut Die, Dark Eternal y Silent Death.

Al escuchar los nombres, Holy Blade abrió los ojos en par en par y exclamó.

Blade: Espera ¿Esos no son...?

Celiana: Exacto, Blade. Ellos son.

Blade: Mi madre. Entonces si que lo vamos a tener complicado para recuperar la dichosa caja.

Comentaba serio Holy Blade. Finalmente lograron ver a los seis encapuchados.

Lis: Ahí están.

Celiana: Dejadme a mí ¡Salto de Viento!

Gritó la pony ninja, saltando primero de un árbol de bambú y luego pegó otro salto como si se apoyara en el aire, y pegando un gran impulsó logró adelantarse a los encapuchados y lanzar ahí varios kunais para cortarles el paso y obligarles a tomar tierra. Sheik Dark sin perder tiempo, prendió en llamas su katana y clavó en el suelo creando un muro de fuego alrededor de los encapuchados, impidiéndoles así salir. Holy Blade y los otros se pusieron en torno al muro de fuego.

Dark: ¡Cut Die! Tú y tus hermanas habéis causado muchos problemas. Es hora de que os entreguéis y nos devolváis tanto a nuestros alumnos como el objeto que os llevasteis.

Le exigía Sheik Dark de forma desafiante al quien parecía el líder de los encapuchados. El encapuchado con una risa malévola, le respondió.

¿?: Je, je, je. No os será tan fácil.

Tres de los seis encapuchados se quitaron las mencionadas capuchas, revelando su aspecto.

¿?: Soy Cut Die. Maestro de los elementales oscuros del clan Element Death.

¿?: Yo soy Dark Eternal.

¿?: Y yo Silent Death.

Dijeron los tres. Sorprendentemente los tres eran exactamente iguales a Sheik Dark, Lis y Celiana, pero solo en el físico. En el fondo no podían ser más distintos y no solo por el color.

El llamado Cut Die era físicamente igual a Sheik Dark. Un semental terrestre elemental de pelaje azul oscuro con rayas rojas en la piel. Portaba una cazadora negra. Cutie mark de dos katanas ensangrentada cruzadas, rodeados de símbolos elementales.

La llamada Dark Eternal era físicamente igual a Lis. Una yegua elemental terrestre de pelaje y crin completamente negro. Ojos negros. Cazadora negra. Cutiemark de un engranaje de sangre rodeado de los elementos.

La última, la llamada Silent Death era como Celiana. Una yegua elemental terrestre de pelaje negro. Crin marrón oscuro. Ojos rojos. Cazadora y bandadas rojas. Cutie mark de dos lunas ensangrentadas.

Holy Blade y los otros mantenían la guardia enfrente de los inesperados ponis elementales oscuros.

Blade: Vaya. Por lo visto, estos tipos vienen a causar problemas.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras sacaba la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart. Sheik Dark ahí le comentó.

Dark: Así es. Nuestras contrapartes oscuras provenientes de la zona negativa. Dispuestos a todo con tal de hacerse con más y más poder.

Cut: Así es je, je, je. Y ese poder será definitivamente nuestro.

Dijo esto la contraparte malvada de Sheik Dark, a lavez alzando su espada y energía oscura surgía de ella. Acto seguido, realizó un corte vertical formando un filo oscuro que fue directo hacia el grupo, donde éstos tuvieron que apartarse para evitar sufrir daños.

Cut: Bien, hermanas. Larguémonos de aquí. Dejemos que nuestros esclavos mentales se ocupen de esto.

Dark Eternal: Completamente de acuerdo.

Silent: Yo preferiría ocuparme personalmente de esa blanda de Celiana, pero vale.

Cut Die: Vosotros tres. Entretened a estos idiotas mientras nosotros nos vamos con el botín.

Los tres encapuchados acataron la orden y se quitaron las capuchas revelando sus identidades. Eran dos sementales y una yegua (que curiosamente eran como Sheik Dark y sus hermanas pero en versión Rule 63). Sin más tardar, se lanzaron cada uno a atacar a su homologo de género opuesto mientras los elementales oscuros se largaban de allí, saltando de árbol en árbol.

Dark Eternal: ¡Adiós, idiotas! Ja, ja, ja.

Se despedía la yegua oscura mientras se alejaba del lugar junto con sus hermanos.

Dark: ¡Blade! ¡Tienes que alcanzarles y recuperar la caja!

Le decía Sheik Dark mientras bloqueaba con su katana el ataque de su homologa.

Blade: Pero, no puedo dejaros aquí.

Lis: Ahora mismo la caja es lo prioritario.

Celiana: No te preocupes. Estaremos bien.

Respondieron las dos yeguas esquivando ataques de los dos sementales. Holy Blade asintió y se fue volando en dirección hacia donde iban los tres elementales oscuros.

Blade: Vamos. Tengo que alcanzarlos, maldita sea. No puedo dejar que se escapen (o Ember me lo restregara a la cara toda la vida).

Decía el alicornio acelerando más y más en su vuelo, tratando de alcanzar a Cut Die y a las otras.

En ese momento, unos kunais y unos rayos oscuros surgieron de entre los árboles de bambú en dirección a Blade. El alicornio los vio y se detuvo para luego con sus espadas, desviar los ataques, haciendo que impactasen contra el bambú y fueran cortados en parte.

Cut Die: Debiste haberte ido cuando pudiste, Holy Blade.

Le decía el semental oscuro apareciendo por un lado. Dark Eternal por otro y finalmente Silent Death en otro sitio. Entre los tres rodearon al alicornio mientras este último en guardia les dijo.

Blade: Tenéis algo que pertenece a los ponis elementales y lo pienso recuperar cueste lo que cueste.

Silent Death: Je, je, je. Lo que puede ser tu patética vida.

Dijo la yegua asesina con una sonrisa perversa, lanzando unos kunais afilados contra el alicornio que estaba de espaldas a ella. El alicornio simplemente empleó una de sus espadas para desviar los kunais y se clavaran en un bambú.

Cut Die: Ahora lamentarás haber venido, Holy Blade. Hermanas. Vamos a acabar con él.

Los tres saltaron y a gran velocidad saltaban de un lado a otro, pareciendo éstos manchas uniformes que iban rodeando al alicornio. Holy Blade miraba por todos lados tratando de esta atentos a sus posibles ataques.

Un filo de oscuridad fue volando hacia Holy Blade, donde el alicornio viendo eso pegó un salto con voltereta para esquivarlo por encima. El corte cortó varios bambú, que acto seguido cayeron al suelo.

Silent Death apareció por encima a varios metros y lanzó una interminable lluvia de kunais, que iban cayendo dirección al alicornio. Holy Blade tuvo que desplazarse rápido de un lado a otro para evitar ser alcanzado por éstas.

Blade: Mi madre. Me quieren trinchar como un pavo.

Decía el alicornio mientras seguía esquivando, así hasta que la lluvia de Shuriken terminó. Holy Blade rodó hasta finalmente pararse, pero Cut Die apareció justo detrás y armado con su katana que estaba envuelta en fuego.

Cut Die: ¡Muere!

Gritó este lanzando su espada, pero Holy Balde lo bloqueó con sus espadas. Silent Death y Dark Eternal fueron hacia el alicornio para atacarlo.

Silent Death: ¡Ya es nuestro!

Dark Eternal: ¡Date por muerto, alicornio!

Gritaron las dos yeguas mientras se lanzaban hacia el alicornio. Silent Death con unos kunais y Dark Eternal con una espada de energía oscura. Holy Blade viendo eso se tele transportó, para así evitar los ataques y luego reaparecer por el cielo y ahí gritó.

Blade: ¡Lluvia de Meteoros!

Desde sus cascos, formó esferas de energía y lanzó un sin fin de esferas mágicas explosivas donde estaban los tres asesinos y estos saltaron para evitar los ataques. Silent Death estaba por el aire, pero Holy Blade apareció detrás de ella.

Silent Death: ¿Qué...?

Blade: ¡Toma!

Gritó el alicornio dando un fuerte golpe a la yegua, que la mandó ha estrellarse contra el suelo. Dark Eternal que había aterrizado en el suelo, viendo eso, gritó.

Dark Eternal: ¡Hermana! Maldito. Ahora verás.

La yegua concentró energía en sus cascos y luego las junto, creando un rayo de oscuridad contra el alicornio.

Blade: No tan rápido, preciosa ¡Atomic Blast!

Holy Blade formó una esfera de energía en su cuerno hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pelota, para luego lanzarla contra el ataque de la yegua y los dos ataques chocaron. Pero el ataque de Holy Blade era más fuerte y fue superando con creces el ataque de Dark Eternal.

Dark Eternal: ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no!

Al final la yegua recibió el ataque, donde hubo una explosión de energía.

Dark Eternal: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritó la yegua mientras saltaba por los aires y luego aterrizar duramente contra el suelo. Ahora solo quedaba Cut Die que veía como sus hermanas cayeron al suelo y Holy Blade poniéndose enfrente de él, le dijo.

Blade: Ríndete, Cut Die y devuélveme la caja, y "puede" que no te de una paliza por los problemas que me causasteis tú y tus esbirras.

Le decía de forma autoritaria el semental. Cut Die no estaba dispuesto a obedecer y le respondió.

Cut Die: ¡Nunca! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que tuvimos que hacer para conseguir la dichosa caja! ¡Y ahora voy a matarte para no dejar cabos sueltos!

El elemental oscuro empuñó su espada y se lanzó hacia Blade al igual que este último, y ambos chocaron sus espadas, creando chispas entre el grupo de armas. Los dos saltaron y el alicornio voló alto mientras el elemental saltaba entre los bambúes y lanzar múltiples ataques en forma de bolas de fuego contra el alicornio, donde Holy Blade los desviaba con sus espadas.

Cut Die: Veamos como te defiendes de esto.

Dijo el elemental oscuro aterrizando en el suelo y clavando su espada en ella, haciendo que varias enredaderas surgieran del suelo y fueran directos hacia el alicornio.

Blade: Vale. Ahora me toca hacer trabajo de jardinería.

Decía el alicornio esquivando los ataques de enredaderas mientras volaba y realizaba fuertes cortes con sus espadas para deshacerse de ellas. El alicornio iba de un lado a otro volando y esquivando los ataques, pero al final las plantas lo atraparon desde sus cuatro extremidades, impidiéndole a éstemoverse.

Blade: Maldita sea. Estoy atrapado.

Decía molesto el alicornio intentando liberarse, pero no podía. El asesino sonriendo perversamente, le comentó al alicornio.

Cut Die: Así es, pero no te preocupes. Solo será por poco tiempo, en que te parta en dos.

Dijo esto pegando un enorme salto en dirección hacia el alicornio, alzando su espada dispuesto a partirlo en dos, solo que Holy Blade no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Blade: De eso nada ¡AHHHH...!

Gritó Blade mientras un aura dorada lo cubría deteniendo el ataque de Cut Die al mismo tiempo que se liberaba de las plantas.

Blade: Este seto está muy gordo ya. Hay que cortarlo ¡Torbellino de Espadas!

Dijo esto el alicornio, empuñando éste sus dos espadas y comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo a modo de tornado afilado. Con dicho tornado fue cortando todas las enredaderas a gran velocidad, acabando así con todas ellas. Luego de terminar aterrizó en el suelo mientras decía al asesino.

Blade: Bien, amigo ¿Abandonas?

En respuesta, el elemental oscuro se rió mientras decía.

Cut Die: ¿Bromeas? Esto aun está lejos de terminar ¡Oscuridad Eterna!

Dijo esto mientras una bruma oscura surgió del pony elemental oscuro. Holy Blade viendo eso se sorprendió, pero rápidamente fue hacia el asesino para detenerlo. Por desgracia, la bruma mágica lo cubrió todo, cegando así al alicornio.

Blade: Maldita sea. No veo nada.

Decía esto el alicornio molesto por no ver nada ya que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y no lograba ver absolutamente nada más allá de su nariz. Iluminó su cuerno para tratar de ver algo, pero no hubo apenas diferencia alguna, aun seguía sin ver absolutamente nada a su alrededor. No veía los árboles de bambú, ni una roca, ni el cielo, ni siquiera el suelo que pisaba.

Blade: Esto pinta muy mal. Esto está peor que cuando Ember cocina, mi madre.

En ese momento recibió un corte en la espalda haciendo gritar de dolor a éste y no fue el único. Por todos lados iba recibiendo cortes por todo su cuerpo sin que Holy Blade pudiera evitarlo.

Cut Die: Ja, ja, ja. No puedes defenderte de lo que no puedes ver.

Se oía la risa malvada de Cut Die, que aprovechando que éste podía ver en la oscuridad y Holy Blade no, lo iba atacando en todas las direcciones.

Cut Die: ¡Y ahora, muere...!

Gritó el asesino, lanzándose hacia el alicornio, dispuesto a partirlo en dos, pero justo en el último momento, Holy Blade detuvo el ataque de katana con sus dos espadas para sorpresa del asesino.

Cut Die: ¿Cómo?

Blade: Quizás no pueda verte, pero si oírte, amigo.

Respondió el alicornio. Cut Die ahí se rió perversamente mientras se retiraba en medio de la oscuridad.

Cut Die: Je, je, je. Muy hábil. Pero veamos como te arreglas contra esto.

Dijo esto desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Holy Blade se mantuvo en alerta tratando de ubicar a su enemigo, pero justo en ese momento, un rayo eléctrico salido de la nada le impactó, haciendo gritar de dolor a éste.

Blade: Maldita sea ¿Dónde vino eso?

Preguntó el semental. Antes de obtener respuesta, es golpeado por un ataque de viento cortante, que le hace un fuerte corte en la espalda, haciendo gritar de nuevo de dolor a Blade. Acto seguido, varias esquirlas de hielo se le clavan en las patas, lastimándolo severamente y hacerle caer de rodillas al suelo.

Blade había recibido varios ataques a traición y en ese momento se oía la risa malvada de Cut Die.

Cut Die: Ja, ja, ja. Tu mayor error fue enfrentarte a un todopoderoso ser de la zona negativa como yo. Y ahora pagaras tu error con la muerte.

Decía esto el asesino, apareciendo de entre la oscuridad ante el herido Holy Blade. El malvado pony elemental oscuro alzaba su espada y energía oscura se formaba alrededor de esta.

Cut Die: Y ahora ¡Muere...!

Dijo esto el asesino, bajando de golpe la hoja del arma, dispuesto a matar a Holy Blade. El alicornio no estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar y le respondió.

Blade: No estés tan seguro ¡Aura Dorada!

Gritó Holy Blade esto último, ahora cubriéndose su cuerpo de una intensa aura dorada y su crin se erizó levemente. Su poder aumentó enormemente al mismo tiempo que iluminó más o menos donde estaban los dos y se podía apreciar parte del suelo como algunos elementos más. El pony elemental oscuro retrocedió ante aquel abrumador poder.

Cut Die: ¿Y eso?

Preguntó sorprendido el elemental oscuro mientras veía a Holy Blade lograr levantarse y mirando seriamente al este, le dijo.

Blade: Mi forma de subir de nivel. Y ahora te toca a ti recibir.

Respondió Holy Blade con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras hacía crujir sus cascos. A gran velocidad, el alicornio se lanzó hacia el asesino, logrando conectarle un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mandó volando. Holy Blade se desplazó al otro lado mediante teletransporte y lo recibió con una fuerte patada que lo mandó de nuevo al otro lado.

Holy Blade volviendo ha teletransportarse en otro lugar para recibir a Cut Die, gritó.

Blade: ¡Senda de los Cien Puños!

Gritó esto justo cuando Cut Die llegaba hacia él y ahí comenzó a lanzar un sin de puñetazos y patadas contra el elemental oscuro, recibiendo este último todos los ataques, para luego terminar finalmente con un potente puñetazo que lo mandó de nuevo volando y que atravesara varios árboles de bambú.

El elemental oscuro se levantó y este furioso, gritó.

Cut Die: ¡Maldita alicornio! ¡Ahora si que me has enfurecido! ¡Sufre el Infierno!

El elemental oscuro alzó su espada una vez más y por encima de esta, se formaba una esfera de oscuridad de gran tamaño, que iba creciendo más y más hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable.

Cut Die: ¡Y ahora muere de una maldita vez!

Gritó el elemental oscuro, lanzando dicha esfera de oscuridad destructora hacia el alicornio. Holy Blade viendo eso, junto sus cascos y las puso al lado de la cintura.

Blade: ¡Esfera Luminosa!

Una esfera de luz se formaba entre sus cascos y acto seguido, alzó ambos cascos hacia delante, disparando un gran rayo de luz dorada hacia la esfera.

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, haciendo temblar todo el lugar.

Cut Die: Maldita alicornio. Eres más molesto de lo que yo pensaba. Por eso te eliminaré de una vez por todas.

Amenazaba el elemental oscuro, amplificando éste el poder de la esfera e ir ganando terreno a Holy Blade.

Blade: Eso no te lo crees ni tú, amigo. No soy un agente espectro por nada. Ahora verás.

Respondió desafiante el alicornio, intensificando éste su luz que lo rodeaba, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el poder del rayo con que iba frenando la esfera y lograr hacerla retroceder.

Ambos no cedían ni un apéndice en sus ataques. Ambos lo daban todo en sus ataques.

Cut Die: ¿En serio crees que una basura alicornio como tú se puede comparar con un poderoso maestro elemental oscuro como yo? ¿En serio piensas eso?

Blade: No lo creo. Lo se perfectamente. Y ahora lo comprobarás...¡AHHHHH...!

Gritó Blade con todas sus fuerzas y su rayo aumentó en grosor como en potencia, logrando superar el ataque de Cut Die para sorpresa de este último.

Cut Die: ¿Qué? ¡No...!

El elemental trató de pararlo, pero fue inútil. Al final, el ataque de Holy Blade lo alcanzó.

Cut Die: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba el elemental oscuro, sufriendo éste un daño atroz.

Finalmente el espacio oscuro desapareció y Holy Blade estaba de pie y enfrente suya a Cut Die, que estaba herido en el suelo y con la caja que cayó algo lejos de él. Holy Blade volvió a su estado normal y con actitud seria, dijo.

Blade: Esto se acabó.

Cut Die: Sí. Eso parece...Puede que hayas ganado esta batalla, Blade...Pero la próxima vez será tu fin. Eso dalo por seguro.

Dijo amenazaban el elemental oscuro logrando ponerse de pie y expulsando humo negro de su boca, éste desapareció junto con sus dos hermanas, que fueron cubiertas por el mismo humo.

Cut Die: Nuestro jefe nos advirtió de poderosos guerreros aquí, pero aun así, nada nos detendrá en nuestros planes.

Resonaba la voz del elemental oscuro por el bosque mientras Holy Blade miraba por todos lados tratando de verle, pero fue inútil. Finalmente se marchó.

Blade: Eso lo veremos.

Sheik Dark: Veo que has logrado vencer a Cut Die y recuperar la caja.

Apareció nada menos que el maestro Sheik Dark junto con sus hermanas, cargando con los alumnos que estaban inconscientes y libres del control mental. Holy Blade recuperando la caja y sonriendo ,le contestó.

Blade: Así es.

Lis: Bien. Ya que tenemos todo. Nos vamos.

Y todos juntos fueron al poblado de los ponis elementales, que estaba sobre unas montañas.

Mientras tanto en la zona negativa. Cut Die y sus hermanas se reunían con alguien que estaba en el interior de una habitación sentado en un sillón y dando la espalda a éstos, sin posibilidad de ver quien era.

¿?: ¿Lo habéis conseguido?

Preguntaba la misteriosa voz. Cut Die y sus hermanas agachando al cabeza no dijeron nada, confirmando que no.

¿?: Desde luego. Mira que sois inútiles.

 **Quiero dar gracias a Sheikd Darkneus por sus ideas para este capítulo.**

 **OCs invitados:**

 **OCs de Sheik Darkneus**

Sheik Dark (Sheik Darkneus).

Sheaker (Celiana)

Light Pures (Lis) y sus transformaciones elementales.

Shadow Skills.

Light Wave.

Senea Dark

Silent Death

Dark Eternal

Cut Die


	5. Un idiota en un bosque Peligroso

**Un Idiota en un Bosque Peligroso**

En el bar de Drink Glass, entró Brodek para pedir algo.

Brodek: Hola, pelón. Hoy tengo ganas de beber de verdad. Así que sírveme algo con mucha espuma.

Decía alegremente el pony verde esperando que por una vez, el dueño del bar fuera a hacerle el favor.

Drink Glass: Marchando. je, je, je.

Decía de forma burlona el dueño del bar, acercando éste un bol con espuma de afeitar. El dueño por lo visto se estaba afeitando con navaja y tenía la espuma en el rostro. Aquello no le hizo gracia al pony verde donde este lo miró feo.

Brodek: Desde luego, amigo, tienes menos gracia que un hipopótamo bailando Claque.

Segundos después apareció Comet Galaxy.

Comet: Hola, amigo ¿Qué tal si me sirves un cortado?

Drink Glass: Servido...

Decía con otra sonrisa burlona mientras ponía sobre la barra un pony que tenía un corte en la pezuña, que sangraba levemente. El pony en cuestión con expresión de dolor se explicaba.

Pony: Yo iba a abrir una lata de piña y me hice un corte en el casco que...

Aquella insinuación no le hizo gracia a Comet y mirando feo al dueño del bar, le dijo.

Comet: Desde luego. Tienes un sentido del humor más negro que la camisa de un grillo.

Decía con sarcasmo el pegaso azul, que no le agradaba el trato del dueño del bar. Total, Comet Galaxy y Brodek solo le debían un par de años de nada.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Holy Blade, el alicornio se iba despertando de su cama. El semental no estaba solo. Abrazando muy amorosamente estaba una hermosa yegua. Dicha yegua abrió los ojos y viendo al alicornio despierto, sonrió mientras le decía.

Yegua: Buenos días, cariño.

Blade: Buenos días, amor.

Ambos se dieron un beso de buenos días. La yegua en cuestión era una especie de súcubo de pelaje rojo con crin rubia y negra. Ojos amarillos. Con alas de diablesa y una fina y delgada cola de diablesa terminada en punta en forma de corazón. Cuernos pequeños rojos de diablesa sobre su cabeza. Su cutie mark era un símbolo femenino hecho de fuego con un látigo

 **"Narrando Holy Blade".**

"Seguramente os preguntareis quien es la belleza que dormía conmigo. Pues bien. Ella es Pleasure Wish y es mi actual novia con quien llevo años saliendo. Aunque cueste creerlo es una súcubo".

"Seguramente os preguntareis como estoy con una súcubo de esas que drenan la energía de los machos mediante...Ejem...Ciertas cosas. Bueno. Ella es diferente. Para empezar, ella es una buena chica y cuando nos conocimos, admito que al principio desconfié de ella. Pero el tiempo que pasé con ella, me di cuenta que no era como las otras súcubos".

"En el tiempo que pasamos juntos, descubrimos muchas cosas en común y al final nos hicimos pareja. Y de vez en cuando me viene a visitarme para pasar tiempo juntos o pasar un buen rato por las noches je, je, je".

 **"Fin de la narración de Holy Blade".**

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y el semental alicornio comentó.

Blade: Bueno, hermosa. Desayunamos y me voy a trabajar.

Pleasure: Muy bien, querido. Yo no me voy en unos días, así que podíamos repetir lo de esta noche.

Le comentaba de forma sugerente la yegua mientras adoptaba cierta pose provocativa encima de la cama. Holy Blade riéndose levemente, la contestó.

Blade: Te tomo la palabra, hermosa.

Tras desayunar y despedirse de su hermana como de la sirvienta y su novia, el alicornio se iba para Canterlot para trabajar. Pero antes de ir, se fue al Sugar Cube Cornet para buscar a Brodek. La primero en recibirlo, fue Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: Hola, Holy Blade. Bienvenido.

Le daba la bienvenida Pinkie Pie con su típica actitud alegre. Holy Blade devolviéndola el saludo, la comentó.

Blade: Hola, Pinkie Pie ¿Está Brodek aquí?

Antes de que Pinkie Pie pudiera responder, se oyó una explosión en el cuarto de Pinkie Pie. Holy Blade rotando los ojos dijo.

Blade: No hace falta que respondas. Ahora se que está aquí.

Bajando por las escaleras bajaba Brodek con el pelo cubierto de suciedad negra mientras comentaba.

Brodek: No entiendo que ha pasado. Lo único que hice fue mezclar algo de cacao con la leche, que me había subido a la habitación para tomarlo.

Comentaba el pony verde mientras se limpiaba un poco. Holy Blade riéndose un poco, le comentó al pony verde.

Blade: Hola, Brodek. Veo que sigues causando explosiones allá donde vas.

Brodek: Que gracioso eres, amigo ¿Viniste para algo o solo para reírte de mí?

Respondió con sarcasmo el pony verde. Holy Blade ahí le contestó.

Blade: Simplemente me iba a Canterlot a trabajar y presiento que me saldrá alguna misión de las emocionantes ¿Te apuntas?

Brodek: Amigo. Esperaba algo así. Llevo días sin hacer nada y para un reconocido cazarecompensas como yo, estar sin hacer nada es bastante aburrido. Así que sí, Holy Blade. Me apunto.

Respondió gustoso el pony verde, sonriendo éste alegremente. Ahí Pinkie Pie seria, le comentó a su novio Brodek.

Pinkie: Espera, Brodek. No puedes irte. Me Pinkieprometistes que hoy me ayudarías con la tienda y con los bebes Cake.

En el momento que dijo eso, el pony verde se quedó callado y trató de buscar una excusa.

Brodek: ¿Qué? Ah...Sí...Bueno, Pinkie querida. Sé que te lo Pinkieprometi, pero, cuando se trata de misiones importantes donde haya mucha acción, no me puedo resistir. Así que solo por esta vez, cariño y luego eso...Hasta luego, querida...

Decía el pony verde sonriente yendo hacia Holy Blade listo para partir, pero ahí notó que la expresión del alicornio blanco era seria y en parte nervioso como preocupado.

Blade: Ehh...Brodek...

Brodek: ¿Qué te pasa, compañero? Cualquiera diría que has visto al diablo en persona.

Le preguntaba su amigo el pony verde al notar la expresión del alicornio como si tuviera miedo de algo. En ese momento, Brodek percibió algo tras su espalda y se giró, para ver algo que lo sobresaltó enormemente.

Pinkie: ¡BROOOODEEEEK...! ¡LO PINKIEPROMETIIIISTEEEES...!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la pony rosa, pero no solo por el hecho de que estuviera enfadada. La pony rosa quedó envuelta en una intensa aura dorada tipo super saiyan de al menos nivel 2, mientras su pelaje se volvió rosa pálida y tanto la crin como la cola se erizaron enormemente, al mismo tiempo que adoptaron un tono dorado. Las pupilas se encogieron mientras adoptaban una tonalidad verde. La pony rosa apretaba con gran fuerza sus dientes por la furia que la dominaba ahora mismo.

Pinkie: ¡NINGUN PONY ROMPE UNA PINKIEPROMESA...!

Gritaba completamente llena de furia la pony rosa, asustando en gran medida a Brodek y a Holy Blade donde los dos se escondían detrás de una mesa. Todo eso mientras el aura se Pinkie Pie se intensificaba y hacía temblar la tienda entera. Brodek muerto de miedo por ver a su novia así de furiosa, trató de calmarla.

Brodek: Va..vale, Pinkie...Me quedaré aquí para ayudarte...Como lo Pinkieprometi...Palabra...

En el momento que dijo eso el pony verde, la pony rosa volvió a la normalidad y ahora adoptando su actitud sonriente, dijo.

Pinkie: Muy bien, Brodi...La, la, la...

Cantaba la pony rosa mientras se iba a la cocina. Holy Blade y Brodek mirando el uno al otro, no pudieron evitar comentar.

Blade: Desde luego...Hay ocasiones donde Pinkie Pie da miedo.

Brodek: Tú lo has dicho, amigo. A veces mi novia me vuelve algo loco con sus ocurrencias...

Blade: ¿Aun más?

Bromeó en la última parte el alicornio blanco, haciendo que el pony verde lo mirase feo a éste.

Tras despedirse de Brodek y Pinkie, donde el pony verde tuvo que cumplir su Pinkiepromesa para no hacer enfadar a su novia y no correr el riesgo de que la próxima vez no acabe convirtiéndose en un super pony saiyan de nivel 3 o incluso un super pony saiyan God.

 **Nota autor: Lo de Pinkie Pie en plan Super Saiya lo saqué de un dibujo que encontré hace años. Lo podréis encontrar si poneis en Google "Pinkie Pie Rage". Solo buscad la imagen donde aparecen Spike, Twilight con un radar y abajo del todo a Pinkie Pie en plan súper saiyan furiosa. Vale la pena verla XDDD.**

Holy Blade no tuvo más remedio que ir solo a Canterlot en tren. Tras unas horas de viaje, el alicornio llegó a la capital y fue al castillo directamente hasta llegar al patio.

Blade: Bien. Veamos que tal se me da el día.

Comentaba para sí el alicornio, hasta que en ese momento se oyeron unos gritos femeninos que sonaban bastante enfadados.

Ember: ¡Boba...!

Cadence: ¡Estupida..!

Ember: ¡Imbecil...!

Cadence: ¡Gusano...!

Ember: ¡Hipopotamo...!

Cadence: ¡Perra...!

Ember: ¡Zorra...!

Al escuchar esos gritos como insultos, Holy Blade rotó los ojos y no pudo evitar comentar.

Blade: Ay, madre. Ember y Cadence ya la han vuelto a liarla.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco, viendo a lo lejos a Ember y Cadence discutiendo de nuevo y con los caballeros de la realeza y Shining Armor presentes. Shining y Rockaid sujetando a Cadence mientras Ignos y Ventus sujetaban a Ember Paint, todo ello para evitar que ambas yeguas se liasen a golpes.

La mayoría de los que conocen a Ember y Cadence, saben más o menos su historia. Ember Paint fue la antigua maestra de Shining Armor cuando este apenas era un recluta. Un día Cadende fue a ver su novio Shining, pero cuando le vio teniendo un combate de entrenamiento con Ember, ésta creyó que la unicornio plateada lo estaba atacando y al final se lanzó contra ella derribándola al suelo y liándose a golpes con ella, para luego descubrir más tarde que en realidad era un combate de prácticas.

En cierto modo tenía gracia esa historia, pero curiosamente aquello inicio una fuertisima rivalidad como odio mutuo entre ambas yeguas, donde comenzaron a competir en todo o en la mayoría de las veces se peleaban casi siempre a la mínima y claro, era difícil poner en paz a las dos cuando comenzaban a pelearse acaloradamente (prácticamente casi siempre).

Sabiendo que se arrepentiría de hacerlo, decidió acercarse al grupo mas aproximadamente con Tenessee y preguntar.

Blade: Hola, Tenessee.

Tenessee: Ah. Hola, Holy Blade ¿Qué tal?

Le saludó el vaquero. El alicornio ahí le comentó al vaquero mientras veía a las dos princesas queriendo pelearse pero eran retenidas por los otros..

Blade: Bien. Ya veo que la princesa Cadence y la capitana Ember vuelven a pelearse.

Tenessee: Tu lo has dicho, amigo.

Blade: ¿Y de qué se trata esta vez?

Tenessee: Pse...Tampoco es que necesitaran una razón aparente. Lo de siempre. Que Ember dice que Cadence es una princesa mimada, que la princesa dice que Ember es una marimacha frustrada, luego que Ember la llamo princesucha perra, luego la princesa que Ember es una zorra pulgosa...Y así empezaron como siempre.

Blade: Está claro que se odian a muerte.

Tenessee: Ya te digo. Son como el perro y el gato.

Blade: Solo que ¿Quién es el perro y quién es el gato?

Tenessee: Je, je, je. Creo que se alternan entre la una a la otra, aunque eso da igual. Nada como una pelea de gatas para disfrutar.

Blade: Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Voy a ver si pongo un poco de orden entre las dos.

Tenessee: Mala idea, amigo. Es mejor que no te metas.

Le aconsejaba el vaquero al alicornio de que no se metiera, pero aun así el alicornio iba para allá para parar a ambas yeguas.

Blade: Una de mis obligaciones es de poner orden.

Tenessee: ¿Has hecho antes el testamento, amigo?

Preguntaba el vaquero. Ignorando el comentario hecho por Cooper, Holy Blade se puso entre ambas yeguas mientras estas seguían insultándose la una a la otra.

Cadence: ¡Eres una asquerosa...!

Rockaid: ¡Princesas, cálmese...!

Armor: Querida por favor...

Ember:¡ Y tú, una bruja...!

Ventus: ¡Basta ya. Ember...!

Ignos: Hermana! cálmate.

Cadence: ¡Devora machos...!

Ember: ¡Embileces sementales...!

Ambas: ¡Carroñaaaa...!

Holy Blade se puso entre ambas yeguas y con actitud y voz autoritaria, las dijo a ambas.

Blade: Princesa Cadence. Capitana Ember. Como agente especial espectro de las fuerzas espectros a ordenes de las princesas Celestia y Luna, os debo pedir a ambas que os calméis de una vez y que paréis de pelearos.

Las dijo a ambas con una gran actitud autoritaria como se rige de agente espectro. Ambas yeguas ahí le respondieron molestas.

Ambas: ¡Tú no te metas en nuestra pelea!

Dijeron ambas yeguas liberando cada una un brazo y entre las dos, le dieron un doble puñetazo a la cara del alicornio.

Blade: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaba Holy Blade que por la fuerza del golpe, salió volando hacia Tenessee donde el vaquero tuvo que agacharse para evitar ser golpeado por el alicornio. Al final el alicornio se estrelló contra la pared del muro donde se quedó clavado por ahí por unos instantes, para luego caer al suelo. El vaquero acercándose al alicornio, le comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Tenessee: Te lo dije, agente espectro je, je, je. Es mejor no meterse entre ambas yeguas.

Más tarde, tras recuperarse del doble puñetazo, el alicornio estaba ahora en la sala del trono junto con Gunsmith. Los dos alicornios estaban enfrente de la princesas Celestia donde esta lucía bastante preocupada.

Celestia: Agente, Holy Blade. Señor Gunsmith. Necesito desesperadamente vuestra ayuda para una situación de extrema gravedad.

Les decía a ambos la princesa, cuyo tono reflejaba una gran preocupación. Holy Blade y Gunsmith que escuchaban con atención las palabras de la princesa, la preguntaron.

Blade: ¿Qué ocurre, princesa?

Gunsmith: Tiene que ser importante si requirió también al servicio secreto tan secreto, solo conocido por agentes secretos cuya ubicación es secreta y...

Hablaba el alicornio marrón, hasta que Holy Blade le interrumpió y molesto le dijo.

Blade: No empieces tú también a hablar con Sanson ¿Quieres? Ya me caliente la cabeza al escuchar hablar así al conejo.

Gunsmith: Perdona, Blade. Supongo que se me pega algo de ese conejo ya ¿Qué quería decirnos, princesa?

Celestia: Algo muy grave. Mi sobrino, el príncipe Blueblood, está perdido.

Gunsmith: ¿Simplemente eso? O por favor. Simplemente estará perdiendo en tiempo en algún garito, ligándose alguna yegua.

Decía el alicornio, restando éste importancia al asunto. Celestia ahí se explicó.

Celestia: No exactamente. Blueblood volvía de una misión diplomática hasta que en el Zeppelin donde viajó, tuvo un accidente y al final cayó en un bosque muy peligroso.

Blade: ¿En qué bosque es, princesa?

Celestia: En el Bosque de la Muerte.

Dijo la princesa, sorprendiendo a ambos alicornios, que no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Blade: ¿El Bosque de la Muerte?

Gunsmith: Lo lamento, princesa, pero puede ya dar a Blueblood por perdido (y más de uno lo va a celebrar, eso seguro).

Celestia: Sé que nadie que haya estado en ese bosque antes, ha sobrevivido. Pero aun así os pido que por favor vayáis a ese bosque y rescatéis a Blueblood.

Blade: Princesa. No quiero ser pesimista, pero las posibilidad de que Blueblood sobreviva (sobre todo por lo idiota que es) son prácticamente nulas.

La comentaba a la princesa el alicornio. Celestia comprendiendo las palabras de Holy Blade, le comentó.

Celestia: Lo sé, agente Holy Blade, pero...Tengo el presentimiento de que Blueblood aun está vivo. Por favor. Os pido que intentéis encontrarlo o al menos su cuerpo. Solo os pido eso.

Les rogaba la princesa a ambos alicornio. A ninguno de ellos le agradaba la idea de tener que jugarse en cuello en un lugar tan peligroso, solo para rescatar a un idiota como Blueblood. Pero su deber como honor de agente espectro y agente especial, los obligaba a cumplir la petición de la princesa. Al final no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo para pesar de ambos.

Gunsmith: Está bien, princesa.

Blade: Lo haremos.

Al final, Celestia sonrió y les dio las gracias a ambos.

Celestia: Muchas gracias a los dos.

Blade: No hay de que, princesa. Cumplimos con nuestro deber.

Gunsmith: Delo por hecho, princesa.

Respondieron ambos alicornio con una sonrisa, pero en su subconsciente les fastidiaba enormemente la idea de buscar al inútil de Blueblood.

Más tarde, ambos alicornios iban sobre un zeppelín, que los llevaba a su destino, el Bosque de la Muerte. Ambos alicornios sentados, comentaban entre ellos.

Gunsmith: Mira que ir a un lugar tan peligroso, solo para ayudar a ese cretino de Blueblood. Me hierve la sangre al pensarlo.

Comentaba molesto el alicornio marrón. Holy Blade pasando una piedra de afilar a una de sus espadas, le dio la razón.

Blade: Sí, colega, te entiendo. A mí también me fastidia hacer eso, pero nuestras respectivas obligaciones nos obligan a hacerlo.

Gunsmith: No solo porque Blueblood sea un cretino, maldita sea. Es que ese idiota un día se metió con mi hermana Kaiya y nunca le perdoné por lo que intentó hacerla. En serio, amigo, me entran ganas de volver y decirla a la princesa que lo devoró un monstruo y ya está.

Decía ahora más molesto que antes el alicornio marrón.

Blade: Sí, amigo. Yo también. Yo también tengo mis asuntos con él, pero bueno ¿Qué se va a hacer? Tenemos obligaciones.

Decía el alicornio dejando de afilar la espada y recostándose para atrás con la mirada al cielo. Al igual que Gunsmith, el alicornio blanco estaba bastante fastidiado y soltó un suspiro de molestia.

Gunsmith: Por desgracia, amigo. Por desgracia.

Ambos agentes no les hacía gracia alguna tener que rescatar de la muerte a un inútil como Blueblood. El príncipe tenía una nefasta reputación de insoportable y de tratar enormemente mal a todos aquellos que estuvieran prácticamente por debajo de él. Por lo que sobraba decir que era un completo fastidio ir a rescatarlo, cuando más de uno lo habría querido dejarlo en tan peligroso lugar para que lo devorase alguna bestia salvaje.

Tras unas horas de vuelo, la nave finalmente llegó a dicho bosque. El lugar era un bosque enorme. Con árboles tan altos como edificios que llegaba casi hasta el cielo, cuyas ramas llenas de hojas, tapaban cualquier posible visión a tierra. Desde la nave se podía oír los sonidos de diversas bestias salvajes que prácticamente helaban la sangre al escucharla.

Gunsmith: Bien. Parece que ya estamos.

Blade: ¿Crees que es aquí?

Pregunto el alicornio blanco. Antes de obtener respuesta, ambos alicornio veían un pájaro algo más grande de lo normal volando por encima de los árboles. En ese instante, algo parecido a una larga lengua, surgió de entre las hojas atrapando al ave y tirar de ella hasta hacerla desaparecer por el bosque, para acto seguido oír el sonido primero de un gruñido y luego el de algo masticando frenéticamente.

Blade: Olvídalo...Ahora ya lo sé...

Ambos alicornios tragaron saliva al temerse lo peor. Y para empeorar las cosas, ambos tenían que meterse precisamente por allí.

Blade: Ejem...Según la información, por aquí es más o menos donde se estrelló la nave de Blueblood.

Comentaba el alicornio, señalando con el casco el lugar donde había caído el transporte donde iba Blueblood, evidentemente por el agujero formando entre las hojas.

Gunsmith: Bien. Bajemos por ahí.

Blade: Y procuremos no ser la merienda de ningún animal o bestia salvaje.

Ambos alicornios dejaron la nave en el aire para volver pronto a ella en cuando terminaran el trabajo. Los dos alicornio bajaron por el agujero para llegar a tierra, cosa que los llevó tiempo, ya que el suelo estaba enormemente lejos. Tras unos minutos, finalmente llegaron a tierra donde como mucho, habían pequeñas plantas que se tuvieron que adaptar a la falta de luz solar y algunas rocas. Finalmente encontraron la nave destrozada donde iba Blueblood.

Blade: Aquí parece haber sido el choque.

Gunsmith: Eso parece, compañero.

Ambos alicornios se acercaron a la nave para inspeccionarla y encontrar cualquier pista que los llevara al paradero de Blueblood. Quitaban maderas, tableros destrozados, algún que otro objeto pesado. Todo ello bajo las miradas de unos ojos rojos atemorizantes que los estaban observando desde unos matorrales por alrededor de la zona donde estaban ambos alicornios.

Blade: ¿Ves algo?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco mientras levantaba unos tablones de madera con su magia.

Gunsmith: Equipaje, maderas, muebles destrozados, ropa desgarrada. Pero ni rastro del idi...del príncipe Blueblood.

Respondió el alicornio marrón mientras una serpiente se deslizaba desde una rama hasta llegar a esta tras su espalda. La serpiente abrió la boca dispuesto a devorar al alicornio marrón, pero Gunsmith rápidamente se giró mientras convocaba una espada de luz y le dio un potente tajo contra la serpiente. Luego ignorando a la serpiente, el alicornio volvió a su búsqueda mientras en la serpiente estuvo unos instantes quieta, antes de caerse la cabeza decapitada por la espada de luz al suelo.

Durante varios minutos, ambos alicornios buscaban de entre los restos del barco cualquier pista que sirviera para encontrar a Blueblood.

Blade: Nada. No encuentro nada de nada.

Decía frustrado el alicornio mientras revisaba el interior de un cofre. Gunsmith que estaba parado en el sitio, le comentó.

Gunsmith: Pues yo más o menos sé que le ha pasado a Blueblood.

Dijo el alicornio marrón haciendo que las orejas del blanco se alzaran y curioso, mirase a su amigo sin poder evitar preguntar.

Blade: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué has averiguado?

Ante la pregunta, Gunsmith puso actitud de detective y como uno, se puso a explicarle.

Gunsmith: Esto es lo siguiente que he averiguado. Blueblood estaba en la proa del barco observando el paisaje. Así hasta que en ese instante la nave donde iba tuvo una avería. El príncipe hizo todo cuanto pudo para mantenerse en el aire completamente asustado, pero todo fue inútil. Al final no pudo evitar estrellarse en el bosque donde el príncipe se daba de morros contra todos las ramas de los árboles que se encontraba, dejándolo con una cara bien magullada.

Iba explicando el alicornio mientras daba vueltas caminando enfrente de Holy Blade.

Gunsmith: Luego, cuando la nave se estrelló en el suelo, el príncipe salio volando para estamparse de cara contra el árbol ese de ahí.

Decía esto señalando un árbol que había más adelante.

Gunsmith: Luego de recuperarse, el príncipe miró por todos lados completamente asustado y gimiendo como una niña asustada. Luego salio huyendo y gritando como una nena porque un tigre gigante lo estuvo persiguiendo, así hasta perderse en el bosque en aquella dirección.

Explicaba el alicornio marrón ahora señalando con su casco la dirección donde se había ido el príncipe. Holy Blade sin poder ocultar su asombro ante la gran capacidad deductiva de Gunsmith, le comentó.

Blade: Vaya, Gunsmith. Eso es impresionante ¿Cómo has llegado a todas esas conclusiones?

Ante la pregunta, el alicornio marrón adoptó actitud de sabio y se dispuso a responderle.

Gunsmith: Muy simple. Por los daños apreciados en el barco, pequeñas pistas no visibles para los no iniciados, las ramas rotas, la huella de la cara de Blueblood colocada en el árbol que había ahí, algunas huellas y la más importante de todas. Porque por lo visto esta cámara de aquí le hizo fotos de todo eso.

Decía esto último riéndose mientras mostraba una cámara de fotos y unas fotos mostrando primero a Blueblood en la proa haciendo poses presumidas y sonriendo como un idiota egocéntrico. Luego la parte de que el globo se pinchó y el príncipe tratando de repararlo, pero siendo inútil. Luego otras fotos donde Blueblood era golpeando una y otra vez por las ramas mientras se caía. Otras donde Blueblood se estampó contra un árbol y finalmente la de Blueblood siendo perseguido por el tigre mientras este tenía expresión de aterrorizado y gritando como una niña.

Gunsmith: Por lo visto, esta cámara estaba con el disparador automático puesto cuando tuvo Blueblood el accidente.

Decía esto riéndose el alicornio marrón, enseñando las fotos al alicornio blanco y este recogiéndolas con su magia, las revisaba mientras se reía.

Blade: Ja, ja, ja. Ya veo. Mejor nos guardamos estas fotos para enseñarlas a nuestros amigos y reírnos un buen rato.

Gunsmith: Eso dalo por seguro. Ja, ja, ja.

Ambos se rieron sin parar mientras observaban las fotos. En ese momento, una criatura parecida a una cucaracha gigante pasó caminando por encima de ellos sin notar la presencia de ambos ponis en absoluto. Aquella visión basto para cortar las risas de ambos alicornio y un tanto nerviosos, comentaron.

Blade: Ejem...Creo que ahora mismo no deberíamos hacer tanto ruido.

Gunsmith: Sí...Tienes razón. No conviene llamar la atención.

Ambos se fueron del lugar, yendo hacia donde posiblemente se había ido a Blueblood gracias a las fotos. Los dos sementales tenían que ir con cuidado debido a la cantidad de animales salvajes que había en el lugar.

Una criatura parecida a una oruga casi del tamaño de un perro pequeño se arrastraba por el suelo. En ese momento, una afilada garra con forma de guadaña se clavó en su espalda y la levantó del suelo, para acto seguido ser devorado por una horripilante criatura insectoide. La criatura no tuvo tiempo de saborear su comida cuando una criatura parecida a un buitre de gran tamaño lo atrapó en un vuelo en picado con su pico y se lo tragó. Antes de que el ave pudiera reanudar su vuelo, unas enorme mandíbulas surgieron de entre los árboles atrapando al pájaro y siendo arrastrado hacia los árboles hasta perderse de vista. Ambos alicornios veían un tanto nervioso aquello mientras tragaban saliva.

Gunsmith: Me parece que aquí todos son comida de todos.

Blade: Eso parece...Procuremos no aparecer en el menú.

Ambos sementales estaban de acuerdo en procurar no toparse con algún animal peligroso y siguieron avanzando con cuidado por el bosque, siempre vigilantes por todos lados, ya que sentían que los acechaban desde cualquier rincón.

Gunsmith: La verdad, dudo mucho que Blueblood siguiera vivo en un lugar como este.

Blade: Sí. Ese idiota no puede haber durado ni dos minutos aquí. Sería un milagro si ahora lo encontráramos vivito y coleando.

Comentaban ambos alicornios, que no veían muy probable que encontraran al príncipe con vida a estas alturas. En ese momento, oyeron una voz en la lejanía.

¿?: Ayuda...

Al escuchar aquella voz, ambos alicornio se pararon.

Blade: ¿Has oído eso, Gunsmith?

Preguntaba el alicornio a la vez alzando sus orejas tratando de ubicar el origen de aquel sonido, que parecía la voz de alguien.

Gunsmith: Sí. Se oye por ahí.

Ambos alicornio fueron corriendo hacia el origen de aquella voz y cruzaron unos matorrales, sin darse cuenta que al otro lado los llevaba a un rió profundo y ambos cayeron por ahí.

Ambos: ¡AHHHHH...!

Gritaban ambos alarmados por caer al río que estaba a gran altura. De ella emergieron unos cocodrilos gigantes alzando sus bocas llenas de dientes dispuestos a devorarlos.

Gunsmith: ¡Nos van a devorar!

Blade: !De eso nada¡ !Atomic Blast!

Holy Blade concentró energía en su cuerno hasta formar una esfera de energía parecida a una pelota, para acto seguido lanzarla hacia los cocodrilos, formando una gran explosión. Ambos alicornios desplegaron sus alas y fueron volando por el río, esquivando las dentelladas de todos los cocodrilos que emergían del agua tratando de cazarlos sin éxito. Ambos alicornios tenían que moverse de un lado a otro par evitar ser devorados por los cocodrilos, hasta que finalmente lograron salir del río. Ahí ambos se pararon para tomar un descanso.

Blade: Por poco...

Gunsmith: Desde luego...Por poco somos comida para cocodrilos.

Comentaban ambos alicornios mientras recuperaban el aliento. En ese instante, saltaron desde los matorrales unas mantis religiosas gigantes que trataban de despedazarlos con sus garras. Ambos alicornios al verlas, se teletransportaron para esquivarlas para luego reaparecer detrás de éstas y cada uno con una espada, decapitaron a ambos insectos.

Blade: Mi madre. No paramos.

Gunsmith: No nos dejan ni un minuto de respiro.

Ambos alicornios volvieron a oír la voz.

Blade: Por ahí.

Ambos salieron volando a toda velocidad para encontrar el origen de aquella voz y finalmente encontraron el origen de la voz.

Veían a nada menos que a Blueblood atrapado en una enorme telaraña gigante en el centro de dicho lugar, envuelto en la misma tela.

Blueblood: ¡Socorroooo...! ¡Que alguien me ayudeee...!

Gritaba enormemente asustado el príncipe al estar atrapado allí. Ambos alicornio sorprendidos de encontrar a Blueblood vivo (ambos apostaron que estaría ya muerto a estas alturas ¿Quién no? XDDD).

Ambos: ¿Blueblood?

Exclamaron ambos alicornio. Blueblood al notar la presencia de ambos alicornios, exclamó.

Blueblood: ¡Ah...! ¡Por fin ayuda! Ya era hora. Ahora sí que estoy a salvo.

Pero la felicidad del príncipe duró poco cuando apareció de entre las ramas caminando por la enorme telaraña a la dueña de la misma, una enorme araña negra y muy peluda, con varios pares de ojos rojos y enormes como aterradores colmillos. El príncipe al verla, gritó de horror.

Blueblood: ¡AHHHHH...! ¡UNA ARAÑA...! ¡ODIO LAS ARAÑAS...! ¡SON FEAS Y PELUDAS COMO ENORMEMENTE ASQUEROSAS...!

Gritaba completamente muerto de miedo el unicornio mientras veía a la araña acercarse poco a poco a él. El unicornio mirando a los alicornios, les gritó enfadado.

Blueblood: ¿Vosotros? ¡Ya era hora que viniera alguien a rescatarme, aunque tenía que ser precisamente vosotros, posiblemente los alicornio más inútiles que hay en toda Equestria! Pero en fin, si no hay nada mejor ¡Ahora sed útiles por una vez y salvad mi real cabeza, que vale mucho más que unos incompetentes como vosotros!

Les decía a su vez que les insultaba mediante gritos el príncipe. Holy Blade y Gunsmith mirándose el uno al otro, comentaron un tanto molestos por los insultos del príncipe a ellos.

Gunsmith: La verdad...Me están entrando ganas de dejar que se lo meriende la araña.

Blade: A mí también, y luego decirle a la princesa Celestia que ya lo encontramos muerto en cuando llegamos.

Gunsmith: Bien devorado por una araña...

Blade: Y como no lo pudo digerir bien...Lo echó por ahí...

Comentaban estos últimos con sonrisas perversas, hasta que sus pensamientos aun más perversos fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo gritó de ayuda de Blueblood.

Blueblood: ¡SOCORROOOO...! ¡QUE ME COMEEE...! ¡SOY DEMASIADO HERMOSO PARA MORIIIIR...!

Holy Blade y Gunsmith al oír gritar de nuevo a Blueblood muerto de miedo mientras la araña se iba acercando cada vez mas a este, al final no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro y decir.

Blade: Aunque me encantaría la idea. No podemos hacer eso.

Gunsmith: Sí...Ay, madre. Hay momentos donde ser bueno no siempre compensa.

Blade: Por mucho que nos duela, no tenemos más remedio que ayudarlo.

Gunsmith: Aunque muchos, en especial los que leen este fanfic, no les agradará que lo hagamos.

Al final ambos alicornios a regañadientes, optaron por ir a salvar a Blueblood, que estaba a punto de ser devorado por la araña.

Blueblood: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡No, por favor...! ¡Diosa Lauren, no me dejes morir...! ¡Daré limosna a los pobres...! ¡Daré de comer al hambriento...! ¡Incluso trataré de ser más amable con esos despreciables ponis de clase baja...! ¡Solo te pido que no me dejes morir, por favor...!

Rogaba entre gritos el príncipe que no quería morir devorado por la araña, donde ésta ya tenía sus afilados colmillos apunto de atrapar al príncipe, pero en el último momento un látigo de agua creado por Gunsmith atrapó al príncipe y lo sacó, justo antes de que la araña lo mordiera siquiera.

Gunsmith agarró al príncipe mientras Holy Blade volando hasta estar encima de la araña y ahí lanzarle infinidad de esferas explosivas, donde todas impactaban en la gran araña donde esta gritaba de dolor.

Gunsmith: Te tengo.

Blueblood: Maldito idiota. Teníais que esperar hasta el último momento para sacarme de ahí ¿Verdad? Desde luego, mira que sois inútiles.

Decía molesto el príncipe con su nefasta actitud. Una vena hinchada se formaba en la cabeza de Gunsmith donde este molesto, le dijo al nefasto príncipe.

Gunsmith: Mira, amigo. No me tientes, porque me están entrando ganas de devolverte con la araña esa.

Le decía a modo de amenaza el alicornio, haciendo callar al príncipe donde el comentario lo preocupó.

Holy Blade seguía lanzando esferas explosivas hasta que la gran araña lanzó desde su boca varias telas de araña, obligando al alicornio a ponerse a la evasiva.

Blade: Hora de decirte adiós, bicharraco.

Decía el alicornio sacando la Vandal Heart y volando hacia la araña esquivando los ataques de esta, y con su espada ir cortando la telaraña donde se colgaba la gran araña, haciendo que ésta cayera al vacío. Holy Blade volando, descendió en picado contra la araña y cargando de magia su espada, la clavó en el estomago de la araña antes de estrellarla contra el suelo.

La araña pataleaba sus patas mientras gritaba de dolor. Holy Blade sacando su espada, la miró con tono decidido y dijo.

Blade: Cállate ya, bicharraco.

Dijo el alicornio antes de atravesar con su espada la cabeza de la araña, matándola definitivamente tras una pataleta final para luego caer al suelo.

Blade: Bien. Araña muerta.

Decía el alicornio mientras sacaba su espada de la cabeza de la araña y bajar hasta donde estaban Gunsmith y Blueblood, donde este último aun seguía atado en la telaraña.

Gunsmith: Buen trabajo.

Blade: Gracias. La verdad es que ha sido fácil.

Respondió el alicornio sonriente. Blueblood molesto, interrumpió el momento.

Blueblood: Sí, sí. Muy bien. Pero antes que nada ¿Podríais desatarme de una maldita vez? Quiero volver a mi casa ya.

Ambos alicornios miraban molestos al príncipe, cada vez con más ganas de dejarlo tirado por ahí para que se lo comiera una alimaña.

Blade: Bueno, bueno. Tampoco hay prisa. Al menos no hemos tenido demasiados problemas aquí pese a que dicen que este bosque está lleno de monstruos y todo eso.

Decía el alicornio blanco con total tranquilidad. En ese momento, tanto Gunsmith como Blueblood, miraron en dirección al alicornio o más bien detrás de él con expresión de preocupación y miedo. Holy Blade al notar la mirada de ambos se preocupó y preguntó.

Blade: Algo horrible detrás de mí ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba con cierto temor sin girarse detrás de él, donde había cientos de criaturas y monstruos de toda clase y tamaños, mirando a los tres ponis como aperitivos. Los monstruos soltaron aterradores rugidos, haciendo que los tres ponis se sobresaltasen.

Blade: ¡A CORREEEEER...!

Gritó el alicornio blanco y ambos alicornios llevando a Blueblood a rastras donde su cara sacaba brillo a la tierra, iban huyendo de las bestias que lo perseguían. Así por un rato hasta que los tres llegaron al lugar del accidente y los dos alicornios cargando con Blueblood, echaron el vuelo hacia la nave que los esperaba y volver a Equestria, dejando a las bestias rugiendo sin parar al escaparse los ponis.

Blade: Por fin...A salvo...

Gunsmith: Sí...Menos mal...

Respiraban aliviados ambos alicornios al haber salido del bosque. Blueblood que aun seguía atado por la telaraña, les llamó la atención.

Blueblood: Bueno ¿Me vais a desatar de una vez? Quiero salir de aquí, maldita sea. No sois más que unos inútiles. Primero tardáis en venir y ahora esto. Desde luego, sois las cosas mas inútiles que hay, no sé para que os pagan, no servís para nada y...

Hablaba sin parar el príncipe y al final ambos alicornios se miraron al uno al otro y asintiendo la cabeza, miraron al príncipe con una sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que preocupó al príncipe.

Blueblood: Esto...¿Por qué me miráis de esta forma?

Más tarde.

Blueblood: ¡AHHHH...! ¡SACADME DE AQUÍ...! ¡NO ME HAGAIS ESTO...!

Gritaba muerto de miedo el príncipe aun atrapado en la tela, siendo colgado de la nave desde una cuerda, a unos metros del bosque, donde de vez en cuando saltaba alguna que otra bestia horrible intentando echar el diente al príncipe mientras este muerto de miedo, trataba de evitarlos.

En la nave, Holy Blade y Gunsmith estaban tranquilamente tumbados relajándose por completo mientras comentaban.

Blade. ¿Oyes algo, Gunsmith?

Gunsmith: ¿Yo? Para nada. Con el escándalo que hace esa mariposa al volar, no escucho absolutamente nada.

Respondía este último señalando con el casco una mariposa que volaba por el aire, ambos sonriendo maliciosamente al dejar al príncipe colgado, sirviendo a éste de cebo para las bestias del bosque mientras volvían a Equestria. Lo peor vino cuando volvieron a la capital, donde el príncipe aun colgada, se chocaba la cara contra árboles, edificios y finalmente es arrastrado al suelo mientras la nave aterrizaba.

 **Lo de la misión en el Bosque de la Muerte y la situación de Blueblood fue sugerencia de Gunsmith-6798 donde yo lo modifiqué un poco. Y le agradezco la ayuda prestada.**


	6. Venganza para el Maestro

**Venganza para el Maestro***

 ***Título provisional hasta que se me ocurra alguno mejor**

En la taberna de Drink Glass. Como era habitual, el tabernero estaba limpiando un vaso hasta que entró alegremente Comet en el bar.

Comet: Hola, calvorota. Sírveme una de tus mejores bebidas.

Decía con buen humor el pegaso azul. El tabernero mirando con desconfianza al pegaso, le preguntó.

Drink Glass: ¿Me pagarás lo que me debes primero?

Ante la pregunta, el pegaso azul se quedó un poco cortado y ahí respondió.

Comet: Ejem...Algún día de estos, pero bueno ¿Qué problema hay en que me sirvas un vaso y me fías después?

Preguntaba tratando de sonar alegre el pegaso. El tabernero con una sonrisa maliciosa, le respondió.

Drink Glass: Yo tengo una idea mejor.

Dijo esto pulsando un botón que tenía en la pared entre las botellas. Justo a los pies del pegaso se abrió una trampilla donde se cayó este a ella.

Comet: ¡Ahhhhhh!

Gritaba el pegaso cayendo en la trampilla para segundos después escucharse el sonido de un chapoteo en el fondo. El tabernero sonreía perversamente mientras cerraba de nuevo la trampilla.

Brodek caminaba dirección a la taberna, hasta que una tapa de alcantarilla que estaba cerca se abrió. El pony verde se detuvo para ver emerger a alguien por ella.

De la alcantarilla surgía nada menos que Comet Galaxy cubierto de...detritus por así decirlo. El pony verde se echó para atrás al mismo tiempo tapándose la nariz mientras decía.

Brodek: Mi madre. Que pestazo. Comet, tío. Hueles tan mal que matarías hasta un zombi ¿Acaso ahora trabajas de pocero para ganarte unos bits?

El pegaso azul aun cubierto de suciedad, comentó molesto mientras se limpiaba.

Comet: Si estoy así es por culpa de ese malnacido dueño de la taberna.

El pegaso azul se puso a explicarle a Brodek sobre la jugarreta que le había hecho el dueño del bar. El pony verde tras escuchar eso, sonrió mientras le decía.

Brodek: Ya veo. No te preocupes. Haré que sufra un poco de su propia medicina je, je, je. Ya verás, amigo. Mientras tanto, échate un poco de colonia Chanel 5...Cinco barriles bastarán.

Comentaba el pony verde frotándose los cascos con una sonrisa maliciosa, teniendo en su mente un plan verdaderamente diabólico para darle su merecido al tabernero. Ahí dejó solo al pegaso azul mientras este aun molesto por la broma, seguía limpiándose como podía, no sin antes tumbar a todo pony que se cruzaba con él por el mal olor que desprendía todavía.

Sin perder tiempo, Brodek entró a toda prisa por el bar y mirando al suelo exclamó.

Brodek: ¡Mira! ¡Es increíble! ¡Hay cientos de bits desperdigadas por el suelo!

Decía el pony verde tratando de sonar convincente poniendo cara de sorpresa. El tabernero puso expresión de sorpresa mientras exclamaba.

Drink Glass: ¿En serio?

Brodek: Sí, amigo. Date prisa antes de que lo vuele alguien.

Drink Glass: ¡Es fabuloso! ¡Venid pequeñas, venid con papá!

Decía el tabernero emocionado, saltando éste por encima de la barra y mirando el suelo en busca de monedas. El pony verde sonrió maliciosamente ya que su plan había funcionado, y sin perder tiempo pasó por encima de la barra para ir al botón. Estuvo a punto de pulsar el botón hasta que el tabernero exclamó.

Drink Glass: ¡Es verdad! ¡Hay muchísimas! Gracias por avisarme de esta gran fortuna. Te dejo la mitad como agradecimiento.

En el momento que dijo eso el tabernero, Brodek se detuvo de pulsar el botón y ahí sonrió.

Brodek: ¿En serio? ¿La mitad? ¡Son mías...!.

Gritaba emocionado el pony verde cruzando de nuevo encima de la barra para buscar las monedas. Pero el tabernero con una sonrisa perversa, pasó ahora por el otro lado de la barra y pulsó el botón abriendo la trampilla, justo donde estaba Brodek haciendo que este se cayera por ella.

Brodek: ¡AHHHH! ¿Cómo he podido picaaaar...?

Gritaba el pony verde mientras se iba cayendo por la trampilla para luego escucharse el sonido de una zambullida. Todo ello bajo la perversa y maliciosa sonrisa de Drink Glass.

Maá tarde, Brodek emergió de la misma alcantarilla por donde había salido antes Comet Galaxy, también cubierto de detritus. El pegaso azul que lo esperaba sentado en la acera echándose desodorante en cantidad, al ver al pony verde, le comentó.

Comet: Vaya, amigo. Por lo visto, no te salió como esperabas.

Brodek: ¿En qué lo has notado?

Preguntaba de forma sarcástica el pony verde.

Ahora en el bar entró nada menos que el pequeño Rockaid. Solo que este caminaba de espaldas sin ver lo que pasaba detrás suya.

Rockaid: ¡Hola, pandilla! ¿Estáis aquí todos? Si estáis, me lo decís, y si no estáis, no digáis nada.

Comentaba el pequeño potro caminando de espaldas desde la entrada, tratando de ver si le seguían, sin fijarse en Drink Glass a espaldas de este ignorando por completo al pequeño. El tabernero con una sonrisa maliciosa, miraba en interior de la trampilla abierta mientras comentaba.

Drink Glass: Je, je, je. Canela fina esta trampilla que lleva directa a la alcantarilla. Sin duda esos dos idiotas estarán disfrutando de la compañía de las ratas.

Comentaba el tabernero sin fijarse todavía en el potro al igual que el pequeño en el dueño. Rockaid seguía caminando de espaldas, hasta que al final chocó contra el tabernero, haciendo que el dueño cayera sobre la trampilla.

Drink Glass: ¡AHHHH...!

Gritaba el tabernero mientras caía en la trampilla. El potro dándose cuenta de que se había chocando con algo, comentó.

Rockaid: ¡Aiba! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Con qué me he chocado?

Preguntaba el pequeño y justo en ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de un chapuzón que le llamó la atención.

Rockaid: ¿Y ese ruido? ¡Anda! Una trampilla secreta ¿Llevará a la bodega de la taberna?

Preguntaba inocentemente el potro. Mientras tanto fuera, Comet Galaxy y Brodek se estaban echando desodorante a mansalva, hasta que vieron abrirse la tapa de la alcantarilla y ver emerger por ella al dueño de la taberna, cubierto de detritus y con expresión muy molesta. Aquello hizo reír al pegaso azul y al pony verde.

Comet: Ja, ja, ja ¿Que tal? ¿Disfrutando de la visita por la alcantarilla? Ja, ja, ja.

Brodek: ¿Te has traído algo de recuerdo? Ja, ja, ja.

Se reían ambos ponis sin parar a grandes carcajadas, pero tuvieron que salir corriendo ya que el dueño furioso les lanzó una fuente de agua que había arrancado del sitio. Los dos graciosos seguían corriendo mientras se reían sin parar.

Poco después de aquello, llegaron Holy Blade junto con el resto de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Rockaid sentado sobre una banqueta bebiendo una pony cola, los miró mientras les decía.

Rockaid: Ya era hora que llegarais, tardonazos. Al final me iba a morir de viejo aquí.

Decía en plan sarcástico el potro.

Ventus: No digas estupideces, Rockaid. Estábamos cada uno ocupados en sus cosas.

Decía molesto el pegaso rojo. Rockaid riéndose levemente, le contestó.

Rockaid: Sí, claro. Ocupaos cada uno con vuestras chicas en la cama, cog...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Gritó Ventus haciendo callar al potro.

Tenessee: Bueno. Para empezar ¿Para qué estamos aquí en primer lugar?

Ignos: ¿Y yo qué sé? Fue Holy Blade quien nos citó aquí ¿No, compañero?

Ante el comentario, Holy Blade respondió de forma afirmativa.

Blade: Así es, amigo. La razón del por que nos reunimos aquí, es porque nuestro amigo Eyedragon me mandó un mensaje citándonos aquí y que yo os llamase.

Rockaid: ¿Eyedragon el escritor?

Tenessee: ¿Eyedragon el espadachín kirin?

Ventus: ¿Eyedragon el kirin?

Ignos: ¿Eyedragon? ¿Ese kirin negro con cara de burro?

¿?: ¡Más cara de burro la tendrás tú, atontado!

Todos miraron en dirección hacia la puerta de entrada al bar y ahí vieron entrar a un kirin de pelaje o escamas negras, melena azul, ojos rojos, muy corpulento como Shining Armor. Un cuerno de unicornio, alas y cola de dragón. Cutie mark de una katana y una pluma cruzada como una X.

El kirin negro iba acercándose mientras el grupo lo iban saludando.

Blade: Hola, Eyedragon ¿Qué tal? Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos.

Comentaba alegremente el alicornio blanco al ver a su viejo amigo el kirin Eyedragon. El kirin también alegre de ver al grupo, los saludó.

Eyedragon: Igualmente, amigos.

Decía esto chocando su casco con la de Holy Blade.

Ignos: Hola, lagartija. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Eyedragon: Igualmente, unicornio idiota.

Bromeaban ambos amigos. El grupo fue a tomar una mesa mientras Drink Glass (tras tomarte tres duchas seguidas por lo menos para quitarse el mal olor y aun así seguía oliendo mal) les iba tomando los pedidos. Ahí el grupo se puso a platicar.

Eyedragon: Bueno, amigos. Supongo que tenéis curiosidad por saber por que os he convocado aquí.

Hablaba con tono serio teniendo sus cascos cerca. Ahí Ignos rascándose una oreja, le contestó.

Ignos: La verdad, no mucho ¿Puede ser breve? Es que hay partido esta noche y no quiero perdérmelo.

Ventus: ¡No digas estupideces, Ignos!

Decía enfadado el pegaso, dando éste un coscorrón al unicornio azul. Holy Blade le preguntó al kirin.

Blade: ¿Por qué nos convocaste, Eyedragon? ¿Problemas con Raynmond acaso?

Preguntaba el alicornio mencionando a la "prometida" de Eyedragon, donde era una yegua un tanto acosadora con el kirin negro, donde éste la temía enormemente. El kirin negro negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Eyedragon: Esta vez no, por fortuna. En realidad es otra cosa ¿Alguien ha leído el periódico de hoy?

Rockaid: Yo sí.

Respondió alegremente el potro. Tenessee ajustándose el sombrero, le comentó al enano.

Tenessee: Las tiras cómicas no cuentan, enano.

Rockaid: Bueno...Pero aun así leí algo de un periódico. Es más o menos lo mismo.

Se defendió el enano. Eyedragon sacó un periódico y lo puso sobre la mesa, donde había una parte de esta rotulada en un circulo rojo una noticia en concreto. Ventus cogiendo el periódico, se puso a leer en voz alta la noticia.

Ventus: ¡Maestro de esgrima asesinado por un antiguo estudiante!

Ignos: ¿Un maestro de esgrima?

Eyedragon: Así es. Y ese maestro fue hace tiempo el mío.

Dijo con tono serio el kirin negro con la mirada ligeramente inclinada para abajo. Ahí Rockaid, exclamó.

Rockaid: ¡Espera! ¿Dices que fuiste alumno del maestro asesinado? ¡Eso significa que tú eres el asesino!

Exclamaba el potro de forma acusadora, poniéndose éste de pie sobre la silla en que estaba sentado y señalando con su casco al kirin. Ventus ahí le dio un coscorrón al enano.

Ventus: No digas tonterías, enano.

Eyedragon: Para empezar yo no lo maté, maldita sea. Fue otro.

Respondió el kirin negro, molesto éste por la acusación del enano.

Blade: ¿Qué más pone, Ventus?

Ventus: Sí. Esperad. El asesino pudo ser captura por la Marina...Nada menos que por la comandante Blosson Cero...

Salvo Eyedragon, todos se estremecieron. Todos conocían a la Comandante Blosson Cero. Una yegua con muy mal carácter conocida como la Dama de Hierro, con un extraño sentido de la justicia y que parece tener un especial desprecio y odio hacia los Caballeros de la Realeza.

Tennessee: Ay, madre. Esa yegua.

Ignos: Esa condenada yegua hada siempre está metida por medio en todo.

Rockaid: Sí. Sin duda es una incordio que se puede irse a chin...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Blade: Blosson Cero. Sin duda una pesadilla de yegua como ha tratado de insinuar el enano.

Comentaba el grupo donde a ninguno de estos les agradaba la yegua en mención.

Blade: De todos modos ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Eyedragon? El culpable va a ser juzgado y posiblemente ejecutado por su crimen.

Eyedragon: Sobre eso quería hablaros. No quiero que sea juzgado por su crimen en un juzgado.

Tennessee: Acabas de decir "Juzgado" dos veces en una misma frase.

Bromeaba el vaquero. Ventus mirando molesto a Cooper, le mandó callar.

Ventus: Cállate, Cooper. Continua, Eyedragon.

Eyedragon: Gracias. Como dije antes, no quiero que se solucione en un juzgado. Sino bajo el juicio del clan del Trueno Negro.

Blade: ¿El juicio del Trueno Negro?

Eyedragon: Así es. El asesino de mi maestro es un kirin como yo del mismo clan, un miserable traidor que dio la espalda a su clan por codicia.

Explicaba el kirin negro con odio en su voz al mencionar al asesino.

Eyedragon: Como ya habréis leído en el periódico. Su nombre es Kano Blood.

El grupo miró en el periódico y en ella se veía a un kirin alado de escamas rojas color sangre, con pelo corto negro con una línea blanca por medio. Cuernos cortos negros. Llevaba un traje tipo samurai japonés color marrón. Estaba esposado y siendo custodiado por dos guardias.

Ignos: Menudo angelito.

Comentaba con sarcasmo el unicornio azul.

Blade: Eyedragon ¿Qué quieres decir con el juicio del clan del Trueno Negro?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco. Eyedragon cogiendo algo de aire para hablar, se puso a explicar.

Eyedragon: Según las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo, cuando alguien traiciona al clan, éste es expulsado. Pero cuando éste asesina a otro del clan, debe ser ejecutado por el clan. El miserable aprovechó que el maestro estaba en Equestria para asesinarlo, ya que las leyes de aquí no son como en nuestra tierra. En otras palabras, esperó que le maestro estuviera aquí para matarlo el muy cobarde. Él espera que encerrado en prisión, se pueda escapar del castigo de nuestro clan.

Explicaba el kirin con odio en su voz al mencionar al asesino del maestro del clan. El grupo escuchaba con atención al kirin negro.

Ventus: Amigo ¿No estarás pensando en lo que creo?

Preguntaba ahora el pegaso rojo. Eyedragon mirando a Ventus y afirmando con la cabeza, le contestó.

Eyedragon: Así es. Quiero que me ayudéis a sacar a Kano del juicio y luego yo ejecutarlo como dicta el código del clan del Trueno Negro.

El grupo se miraron unos a otros no muy seguros y luego mirando al kirin, trataron de contestarle.

Blade: Eyedragon ¿Te das cuenta de lo que nos estás pidiendo?

Ventus: Nos estás pidiendo que saquemos a un asesino de un juicio por asesinato.

Ignos: Para luego lo tengas que matar tú mismo.

Tennessee: Amigo ¿No sería más práctico dejar que le juzguen y lo declaren culpable? Sin duda le aplicaran la pena capital.

Rockaid: Ahorrándote el trabajo de tener que matarlo tú mismo. Así de simple.

Le contestaba sus amigos al kirin negro. Eyedragon negando con la cabeza, les respondió a éstos.

Eyedragon: No me sirve. Yo tengo la misión de acabar con su vida como dictan las leyes de nuestro clan. Son las normas y hay que cumplirlas.

El grupo no sabía que decir. Eyedragon eran amigo suyo, pero les estaba pidiendo ayudar a sacar a un asesino de ser juzgado, para luego llevárselo a Eyedragon para que este sea el que lo ejecute. Ventus mirando al kirin, le dijo.

Ventus: ¿Nos puedes dejar un momento?

Ventus hizo señas a los caballeros y al agente espectro para que lo acompañaran un momento al baño. Una vez dentro, comentaron.

Ventus: Chicos. Os voy a ser sincero en una cosa.

Rockaid: Sí, lo que sea, Ventus. Mientras yo aprovechó un momento para hacer una cosa, ahora que estamos en el baño.

Decía el potro metiéndose en uno de los servicios y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ventus ignorando eso, comenzó a dar su opinión.

Ventus: Amigos. Eyedragon nos está pidiendo que liberemos a un asesino de ser juzgado.

Ignos: Sí. Un asesino despiadado que mata por placer.

Tenessee: Y que para él, la sangre le vale mucho más que el dinero. Con lo que se puede hacer con el dinero ¡Caramba!

Blade: Sí. Pero Eyedragon es nuestro amigo y en su clan tiene normas.

Ventus: Aunque accediéramos, tenemos el problema de Cero. Y esa yegua desquiciada nos odia a muerte por razones estupidas.

Decía el pegaso rojo con cierto tono molesto al mencionar a la comandante Cero, los demás opinaban igual que él.

Ignos: Sí. Una autentica desgraciada. Me cae verdaderamente mal esa yegua.

Rockaid: Una autentica hija de yegua donde se merece que la metan una flecha en el cu...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Gritó Ventus haciendo callar al potro, que aun seguía dentro de los servicios. El sonido de cadena y de caer el agua se escuchó y el pequeño potro salió por fin con expresión de aliviado.

Rockaid: ¡Por fin! Que a gusto me he quedado.

Blade: Volviendo al problema inicial. Aunque quisiéramos sacar al asesino, tendríamos problemas para hacerlo justo durante un juicio.

Ignos: Bien. En tal caso ¿Qué hacemos? Porque no me apetece jugarme el cuello con Cero delante.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando en lo que tendrían que hacer ahora mismo.

A la mañana siguiente se celebraba el juicio contra Kano Blood. Varios ponis vinieron para asistir al evento. El juez, un semental unicornio de avanzada edad de pelaje gris y crines blanca, con traje y peluca de juez, estaba sentado en su sitio para dictar sentencia.

Juez: ¡Que entre el acusado!

Alzaba la voz el juez a la vez golpeando con su martillo la mesa. En ese momento, las puertas de entrada a la sala se abrió, y por ella entró el asesino Kano, siendo éste escoltado por dos policías estando el asesino esposado y sus alas sujetas mediante unos agarres especiales para que no pueda escaparse volando. Detrás de ellos iba la comandante Blosson Cero, una pony hada de cuerpo atlético. Pelaje blanca con azul en sus piernas. Con la crin corta color negra y líneas azules al igual que su cola. Alas transparentes. Portaba una chaqueta con el logo de la Marine. Conocida como la Dama de Hierro. Una yegua de carácter difícil que se centra en la justicia aunque no sepa su verdadera significado. Con una actitud odiosa para muchos.

El kirin es llevado por los dos policías hasta la mesa donde sería juzgado por sus crímenes.

Cero miraba a la zona del público y se sorprendió de ver entre el público a los caballeros reales, al menos Ventus, Ignos y Rockaid. Eyedragon estaba también con ellos. Esta poniendo expresión de desagrado, pensó para sí.

Cero: (¿Qué harán esos falsos héroes aquí? No importa. Ahora debo preocuparme de que este maldito asesino reciba su sentencia como se merece).

El juez golpeaba con el martillo la mesa para solicitar silencio. Sin que nadie pudiera verlo, justo en el interior de la mesa del juez estaba escondido un pony idéntico al juez pero sin su traje, estando atado y amordazado tratando inútilmente de decir algo, pero nadie podía oírle.

Poco después, aparecieron Tenessee y Brodek donde se reunieron con los caballeros.

Rockaid: A buenas horas, mangas verdes.

Ignos: ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¿Acaso estabais haciendo turismo por ahí?

Comentaban con sarcasmo el potro y el unicornio. Ventus los mandó callar y dirigiendo su mirada al vaquero y al cazarecompensas, les preguntó a éstos.

Ventus: ¿Lo habéis conseguido?

Tennesse: Claro, amigo. No ha sido un reto.

Brodek: Sí je, je, je. La cara que pondrá Cero cuando la de por presentar las presuntas pruebas.

Comentaban ambos sementales con expresiones maliciosas.

Ventus: Bien. Supongo que ahora todo dependerá de Holy Blade.

Eyedragon: Sí. Solo espero que haga bien su parte.

Comentaba serio el kirin negro, deseoso de poder aplicar la sentencia del clan al asesino de su maestro.

Juez: Bien. Comencemos.

Anunciaba el juez golpeando el martillo en la mesa. Luego dirigiendo su mirada a la comandante Cero, la comentó.

Juez: Bien, comandante Cero. Declare las acusaciones del detenido.

Cero: Con gusto, señor juez. Este miserable kirin, perteneciente al clan del Trueno Negro, se le acusa de asesinato.

Respondía Cero con su porte militar y tono serio. Kano no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió maliciosamente.

Kano: Oh, sí. Y mentiría si dijera que no lo he disfrutado.

Cero mirando con desprecio al asesino, lo mandó callar.

Cero: ¡Silencio, maldito desecho de la sociedad!

Juez: Orden, comandante Cero. Orden. Céntrese en su testimonio

La pedía el juez a la comandante. Cero asintiendo, prosiguió.

Cero: Así es. El acusado pertenecía al clan del Trueno negro hasta que los traicionó y fue expulsado. Aprovechando que el maestro del clan estaba de viaje por un asunto personal, éste miserable aprovechó para asesinarlo en una posada donde estaba la victima.

Juez: Me imagino que tendrá pruebas para tales acusaciones.

Cero: Por supuesto. Esta es el arma del crimen con que el acusado asesino a la victima.

Decía la comandante colocando una maleta grande encima de la mesa y abriéndola. Ahí sacó de ella una especie de katana de mango de madera con funda de la misma madera.

Cero: Esta es el arma del crimen, su señoría.

El juez cogio el arma con su magia y la acercó para sí. Ahí sacó la katana de la funda. El juez primero puso una expresión de sorpresa para instantes después pasar a una expresión molesta. Mirando molesto a la comandante Cero, la llamó la atención.

Juez: ¡Comandante Cero! ¿En serio cree usted que se puede matar a alguien con esto?

La preguntaba enfadado el juez a la comandante, extendiendo la presunta arma del crimen, revelando ser una barra con bandera negra en vez de una hoja afilada. En dicha bandera se mostraba a una sexy yegua con traje de conejita playbrony adoptando una pose sexy y provocativa.

Sobraba decir que el público se rió en especial los caballeros y en parte el kirin como el pony verde. El público se rió tanto por ello, hasta el punto que el juez tuvo que golpear varias veces con el martillo en la mesa para poner orden.

Juez: ¡Orden...! ¡Orden en la sala!

El kirin Kano no entendía nada, él recordaba perfectamente que la policía le había requisado su katana. La comandante se sorprendió por ello y trató de explicarse.

Cero: Yo...Señor Juez. No entiendo que ha pasado. Le juro que mataron a la victima con una katana.

Juez: Yo no veo ninguna arma del crimen y mucho menos una katana.

Le respondió el juez con tono molesto. Cero sentía que estaba en problemas y trató de solucionarlo.

Cero: Bueno. Quizás el arma del crimen no lo tengamos, pero gracias a un testigo que hizo varias fotos en el momento del crimen, se pudo confirmar que el acusado asesino a la victima. Aquí están.

Decía la pony hada, sacando ésta de la maleta un sobre donde en su interior había fotos del presunto crimen. Ahí la yegua se las entregó al juez donde este abrió el sobre y se dispuso a analizar las fotos. Con mucho cuidado se puso a mirar las fotos. En ese momento puso una expresión de intriga y mirando de nuevo molesto a la comandante, la preguntó.

Juez: ¿Llama usted a esto pruebas?

Decía esto el juez, mostrando a la comandante las fotos del presunto crimen. Dichas fotos en vez de mostrar un asesinato, mostraban a Cero en varias situaciones de una fiesta con varios miembros de la Marine bastante animada donde incluso se podía ver a la comandante bailando muy animadamente, incluso algunas donde se la veía con trajes sexys. El público se rió de nuevo en especial los caballeros y los otros donde en especial Rockaid, Ignos y Brodek se reían a lágrima viva. La comandante bastante avergonzada por ello, agarró las fotos y la guardó para sí.

Juez: ¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala o tendré que ordenar desalojarla!

Marcaba el orden el juez golpeando con su martillo en la mesa. La comandante no entendía que estaba pasando, pero no tenia tiempo en pensar en ello. Corría el riesgo de que todo saliera para mal. Ahora solo la quedaba un recurso. Una prueba crucial que demostraría que Kane era el asesino.

Cero: Señor juez...Aun me queda una última prueba. Una prueba que sin duda demostrará que Kane es el asesino del maestro.

Juez: Teniendo en cuenta las dos primeras pruebas, empiezo a dudarlo.

Comentaba con sarcasmo el juez. Cero tratando de mantener la sangre fría, se puso a hablar.

Cero: Sí, señor juez. Puedo asegurarle que esta prueba lo confirmara todo. El acusado antes de asesinar a su victima, le envió una carta de amenaza de muerte. Dicha carta la encontramos en la escena del crimen. Aquí la tiene.

Decía la pony hada sacando un sobre donde en su interior estaba dicha carta de amenaza de muerte y se la entregó al juez. El juez abrió el sobre sacando la nota y se puso a leerla. El juez puso primero una expresión de extrañeza y luego miró a la comandante Cero. La pony hada se preocupó ante la mirada que la puso el juez temiéndose lo peor. El juez mirando molesto a la pony hada, la comentó.

Juez: Vamos a ver, comandante Cero ¿Llama usted prueba esta carta que pone lo siguiente?

El juez se aclaró la garganta y se puso a leer en voz alta lo que ponía la carta.

Juez: "Querida Blosson Cero. La primera que te vi, me quedé hechizado con tu ilustre belleza. Con esas hermosas alas, tu hermosa crin, tus hermosos ojos, tus enormes y bien firmes flancos que sin duda darán gusto agarrarlos con fuerza. Al imaginarte completamente desnuda y con lencería provocativa, me entran ganas de llevarte a la cama y cog..."

Más risas generales surgieron de nuevo en la sala hasta el nivel de enormes carcajadas, sobre todo la de los Caballeros de la Realeza, el cazarecompensas Brodek y el kirin Eyedragon donde todos estos se reían a grandes carcajadas hasta salirles lágrimas en los ojos. Cero se había puesto bastante roja ante el enorme ridículo que estaba haciendo por culpa de dicha carta. El juez volviendo a poner orden, comenzó a hablar.

Juez: Las circunstancias nos llevan a una cosa. Como no hay pruebas que demuestren que Kano Blood sea un asesino. Lo absuelvo de todos los cargos. Felicidades, señor Kano Blood. Es usted libre.

Dictaba sentencia el juez. Cero estaba furiosa porque el acusado se fuera a ir así de rositas. Curiosamente Kano no quería que le declarasen inocente y con expresión molesta, comenzó a hablar.

Kano: ¡Me niego a aceptarlo, señor juez! Yo realmente maté al maestro del clan del Trueno Negro. Lo asesiné con mis propias garras a ese desgraciado donde lo disfruté de verdad.

Eyedragon escuchando eso, se puso furioso mientras maldecía a Kano.

Eyedragon: Maldito. Está confesando para que lo encierren y así escaparse de la sentencia del clan.

Brodek: Calma, amigo. No se librará así como así. Lo tenemos todo controlado.

Le tranquilizaba el pony verde. Rockaid ahí le dio la razón.

Rockaid: Sí je, je, je. Si no, podemos secuestrarle de la cárcel mediante el empleo de unas limas y llevárnoslo en un saco tras darle un trancazo con un enorme garrote talla 20.

Comentaba el enano con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se frotaba los cascos. Mientras tanto el juez, ya harto de las palabras del kirin, dio la siguiente orden a los guardias.

Juez: ¡Ya basta! ¡Guardias! Llevaos a este kirin de aquí. Ya se ha demostrado su inocencia y no tiene sentido que siga detenido.

Cero: ¡Pero, señor Juez!

Trató de pedirle al juez que cambiara de idea, pero no tuvo éxito. Los guardias se llevaron al kirin pese a las protestas tanto del propio kirin como de la comandante.

Más tarde, el juez se marchó de la sala y se fue caminando por los pasillos hasta meterse en un cuarto. Dentro de dicho cuarto estaban los caballeros como el cazarecompensas y el kirin negro.

Ventus: Lo has hecho bien, amigo.

Le decía el pegaso negro al juez mientras este pasaba su casco bajo el cuello y tiró de ella, revelando ser en realidad una máscara y que el presunto juez en realidad era Holy Blade disfrazado.

Blade: Sí, amigos. Vosotros también lo habéis hecho bien.

Tenesse: Sí je, je, je. No ha sido un reto cambiar las pruebas por otras cosas ridículas.

Brodek: Oh, sí. Lo de la bandera fue buena je, je, je.

Rockaid: Y las fotos, madre. Ja, ja, ja. Esa si que fue para morirse.

Ignos: Lo de la carta sin duda fue insuperable. Ja, ja, ja.

Todos se rieron al recordar aquellos momentos. Ahí Holy Blade comentó.

Blade: Bien. Ahora solo queda el último paso.

Eyedragon: Sí. Eso dalo por seguro.

Dijo el kirin negro con expresión seria y decidida, más que dispuesto a dar sentencia al asesino del maestro.

Maá tarde, Kano estaba andando por los callejones de la ciudad tratando de perder de vista a cualquier perseguidor. Por desgracia no fue así y una red cayó encima de él, atrapándolo así. Holy Blade y los otros aparecieron rodeando al kirin asesino. Eyedragon acercándose al traidor y mirándole con odio, le dijo.

Eyedragon: Kano Blood. Por tus crímenes contra el clan, debes pagar por ello y ser juzgado por tus crímenes. Pero no voy a matarte a sangre fría como un cobarde como hiciste tú con el maestro. Por eso te daré la oportunidad de que te defiendas y morir con honor o el poco que te queda.

Más tarde, el grupo estaba en lo alto de una montaña con la parte superior plana y con tierra como hierba. Había nubes negras cubriendo el cielo amenazando tormenta.

Holy Blade, los caballeros y Brodek estaban en dicho sitio haciendo de espectadores. Ya que Eyedragon le retó a un duelo a muerte contra Kano.

Ambos kirins estaban frente a frente preparados para cuando comenzara la lucha. Todo ello bajo las atentas miradas de los espectadores.

Ventus: No sé vosotros, pero esto sigue sin convencerme. Técnicamente lo que hemos hecho es ilegal y si Cero se entera de esto, la que nos espera.

Comentaba un tanto preocupado el pegaso rojo. Ignos con una leve sonrisa, trató de calmarlo.

Ignos: Tranquilo, amigo. Dudo mucho que se entere alguna vez de lo que hemos hecho. Además, me ha encantado verla hacer el ridículo durante el juicio.

Ventus: ¡Ignos! No digas estupi...¿A quién engaño? A mí también me encanto ver la cara que ponía cuando veía que nada la salía como ella esperaba. Sin duda algo que he disfrutando como nunca. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba ahora el pegaso rojo sin poder evitar reírse como los otros, pero enseguida cortaron las risas al recordar en la situación que estaban.

Brodek: ¿Seguro que ha sido buena idea dejar solo a Eyedragon con esto? Podría necesitar nuestra ayuda.

Blade: Eyedragon quería hacerlo personalmente por una parte por honor y otra para vengar al maestro. Esta ahora es su lucha y no la nuestra.

Todos asintieron. Mientras tanto, ambos kirins se preparaban para luchar. Eyedragon sacó una gran katana mientras Kano sacó la katana tradicional de funda de madera.

Eyedragon: Ahora prepárate para sufrir tu castigo como te mereces, miserable.

Le decía el kirin negro de forma dura y seria mientras apuntaba con su katana al asesino del maestro. Kano sin dejarse intimidar, le respondió.

Kano: Je, je, je. Me paso por encima las leyes del clan. Cuando te mate, mataré al resto del clan por haberme echado hace tiempo, ja, ja, ja.

Eyedragon: Miserable. Ahora verás.

Justo estalló la tormenta donde la lluvia y los rayos se hicieron presentes. Un rayo surgió del cielo, que cayó cerca de ambos adversarios, donde en cierto modo sirvió de señal para que ambos kirins se lanzaron contra el otro y chocaran mutuamente sus katanas.

Ambos se alejaron y corrían por la tierra en la misma dirección y luego saltaron chocando sus katanas contra el otro. Una vez en el suelo, Eyedragon cargó una esfera de fuego explosiva y la lanzó contra Kano. A su vez Kano formó una esfera de rayos y la lanzó este también. Cuando ambas esferas chocaron, se formó una explosión de fuego y rayos que cubrí parte de la zona donde chocaron.

Los dos kirin saltaron mientras gritaban y chocaron sus katanas. Ahí en el aire ambos adversarios chocaban sus katanas contra la del otro, produciendo chispas con cada choque.

Ambos aterrizaron en el suelo y Kano trató de lanzar un rayo desde la boca, pero Eyedragon se agachó a tiempo para esquivarlo y darle una patada en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder. Eyedragon ahí se abalanzó sobre Kano y le dio varios tajos, causando fuertes heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Eyedragon iba a atravesarlo por fin con su espada, pero Kano alzó su garra y produjo un gran chispazo que cegó a Eyedragon y detuvo su ataque. Kano aprovechó para lanzarse sobre él y tratar de decapitarlo, pero el kirin presintiendo eso, retrocedió esquivando parte del ataque donde le produjo un leve corte en la parte izquierda del rostro.

Kano saltó de nuevo tratando de matar a Eyedragon, pero el kirin negro recuperando la visión, cargó de energía fuego su espada y ahí lo lanzó impactando en el estomago en el estomago de Kano, provocando una enorme explosión de fuego que lo mandó volando a estrellarse contra el suelo y perdiendo así su katana.

Kano trató de levantarse, pero enseguida apareció Eyedragon apuntando con su katana al rostro de Kano y con mirada seria, le decía a éste.

Eyedragon: Aquí acaba todo, Kano. Es hora de morir.

Kano: No estés tan seguro ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a quienes juegan limpio en el combate?

Decía esto agarrando tierra y de un rápido movimiento lo lanzó a los ojos del kirin negro, haciendo que Eyedragon retrocediera. Kano rápidamente se levantó y sacando un cuchillo, le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kano: ¡Que al final mueren! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía de forma malvada el kirin lanzándose con el cuchillo dispuesto a matar a Eyedragon aprovechando que este último no podía ver nada. Sus amigos se preocuparon sobre la inminente muerte de Eyedragon, pero por fortuna no fue así. Aun sin poder ver, Eyedragon lo detuvo con su katana para sorpresa de kano y sin abrir todavía los ojos, le dijo.

Eyedragon: Aunque no puede verte, aun siento tu aliento de cobarde.

Dijo desafiante el kirin negro mientras su cuerpo se cubría de energía calorífica, cosa que a Kano le preocupó.

Eyedragon: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritó Eyedragon mientras su energía de intensificaba, produciendo un fuerte viento y empujando a Kano a varios metros lejos de él.

Kano: Ya veo que quieres morir a las malas. Pues que se así.

Kano ahí desplegó sus alas y ascendió hasta el cielo a gran altura bajo el cielo tormentoso. Eyedragon aun tenía problemas de visión, aunque la iba recuperando poco a poco.

Ventus: ¿Qué hace ese idiota? ¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerse a volar ahora bajo esta tormenta?

Comentaba el pegaso rojo. Los demás estaban de acuerdo sobre el hecho de que volar bajo una tormenta no era muy aconsejable. Sobre todo por el hecho de que los rayos eléctricos siempre caían en los sitios más altos.

Tenessee: Volar bajo una tormenta no es muy aconsejable. Especialmente si llevas un arma metálica que atrae los rayos.

Comentaba el vaquero. Kano una vez en el punto más alto, se preparaba para lanzar su siguiente ataque.

Kano: Y ahora...¡MUEREEEE!

Gritaba Kano alzando su katana, pero al final un rayo surgió del cielo tormentoso, impactando de lleno en la katana y electrocutando al kirin en el proceso.

Kano: ¡AHHHHHH..!

Todos, incluyendo Eyedragon que había recuperado la visión, pudieron contemplar como el asesino gritaba de intenso dolor mientras era electrocutado por el rayo. Finalmente Kano cayó duramente al suelo completamente carbonizado y muerto.

Blade: Fulminado por un rayo, que final más propio.

Comentaba Holy Blade y todos estaban de acuerdo. Eyedragon se acercó al cuerpo de Kano y lo comprobó, verificando que efectivamente estaba muerto.

Eyedragon: No ha muerto por mi hoja, pero al menos se ha hecho sentencia según los designios del clan.

Comentaba el kirin dando por terminado su misión. Todos se alegraron de que en cierto modo su amigo el kirin negro, ganara el duelo.

Más tarde, en la estación de trenes de Ponyville. El grupo estaba reunido con Eyedragon, que iba éste a tomar un tren para volver con su clan.

Eyedragon: Antes que nada, amigos, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado tanto con esto.

Agradecía el kirin al grupo. Éstos sonriendo, le respondieron.

Blade: No ha sido nada.

Ignos: Ha sido un completo placer.

Rockaid: Sí. Ahora mismo ese maldito desgraciado está criando malvas y aun ha tenido suerte. Yo le habría metido una flecha por el cu...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Gritó Ventus haciendo callar al enano. El potro sonriendo traviesamente, le contestó.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Era una bromita.

Ventus: Más te vale, enano.

Le decía de forma acusadora el pegaso. El kirin ahí se despidió del grupo.

Eyedragon: Bien, amigos. Cuidaos y hasta la vista.

Blade: Igualmente, amigo.

Eyedragon se despidió de cada uno del grupo, chocando su garra con los cascos de éstos y finalmente se subió al tren para marcharse. El grupo veía partir el tren donde iba su amigo el kirin negro.

Blade: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Ventus: Sí. Aun no me siento cómodo por lo que hicimos, pero bueno. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Ignos: Al menos valió la pena por ver la cara que puso Cero durante el juicio.

Bromeaba el unicornio azul, recordando éste como Cero hacía el ridículo durante el juicio. Brodek le dio la razón.

Brodek: Es verdad ja, ja, ja. Mentiría si dijera que no fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Ahí el grupo se rió con ganas, risas que fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien les gritó a lo lejos.

Cero: ¡Ahí estáis, malditos!

El grupo miró con horror como venía corriendo Blosson Cero en dirección a estos.

Cero: ¡Malditos! ¡Sé que lo que ha pasado en el juicio ha sido cosa vuestra! ¡Lo vais a lamentar!

Ignos: ¡Ay, madre! ¡Cero!

Blade: ¡Correeeed!

Gritaba Blade mientras el grupo salio huyendo de Cero, donde ésta estaba sacaba su escopeta.

Cero: ¡No escapareis de mí, malditos!

Gritaba esto la yegua mientras perseguía al grupo y por el pueblo de Ponyville se oían los sonidos de disparos de escopeta.

 **OCs invitados:**

Eyedragon es propiedad de "Eyedragon Ancalagon"

La pedante, insoportable, insufrible, horrible, asquerosa, arrogante, antipática, pedante, desagradable, abominable...etc...Blosson Cero es propiedad de black-spyro. Si queréis saber porque es tan insoportable tendréis que leer los fanfics de dicho autor para ser mas exactos el tercero con título "El Juego del Poder".


	7. Hermana Perdida 1º Parte

**Hermana Perdida 1º Parte**

Comet Galaxy iba entrando todo animado en la taberna de Drink Glass, dispuesto a tomar algo

Comet: ¡Hola, tío! !A ver! ¿Qué me pones hoy por delante?

Nada más preguntar el pegaso azul, una lanza con una calavera en el otro extremo, surgió de la nada clavando a sus pies deteniendo así su marcha. El pegaso se sobresaltó levemente por la inesperada ataque sorpresa. Luego ve al dueño del bar tras la barra, empuñando un enorme tenedor en alto a modo de lanza, y una cacerola en la otra a modo de escudo y mirando de forma amenazante al pegaso azul, le decía a éste.

Drink Glass: ¡Y eso es solo un aviso! ¡Estoy preparado contra morosos, carotas, historietistas y otros coyotes por el estilo!

El pegaso sintiéndose ofendido por la insinuación, le respondió algo molesto.

Comet: Cálmate un poco, tío. Hoy vengo dispuesto a pagar re-li-gio-sa-men-te. Así que sírveme un bocadillo de narcisos y un vaso de ponycola.

Drink Glass al ver que el pegaso azul estaba por una vez dispuesto a pagar, opto por darle su pedido.

Drink Glass: Bueno, si es así.

Decía sonriente el dueño del bar mientras ponía sobre la barra el pedido del pegaso azul.

El pegaso tranquilamente se puso a comerse primero el bocadillo, de forma lenta para poder disfrutarlo. Y una vez terminado el bocadillo, se bebió la ponycola de un sentón. Luego de eso se dirigió al dueño del bar y sacando algo de sus alas, le mostró una estampita mientras le decía con una alegra sonrisa.

Comet: Bien. Como te he dicho, hoy pago religiosamente. Aquí tienes una estampita de San Pony, patrón de los ponis y...

El dueño se puso furioso y le clavó una mirada asesina al ver que el pegaso no le pagaba como el esperaba que lo hiciera, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes de pura rabia.

Al final, Comet Galaxy tuvo que salir corriendo del bar mientras el dueño le lanzaba la enorme máquina del cafe.

Comet: ¡No, tío, no te molestes! ¡Café no quiero! ¡Que me desvelaaaa!

Decía el pegaso tratando de evitar la máquina del café que iba volando hacía este.

Más tarde, entró Brodek bastante animado mientras este saludaba al dueño del bar.

Brodek: ¡Hola, tronco! ¿Mucha marca hoy? ¿Qué tal si me sirves un plato de tortilla?

En respuesta, una gran hacha de leñador fue lanzada a sus pies y se clavó en el suelo, sobresaltando así al pony verde. Ahí vio que en el extremo inferior del mango había un cartel que ponía "¡Aquí ya no se fía!". Y Drink Glass limando un enorme cuchillo de cocina con una lima, le decía de forma amenazante.

Drink Glass: ¡El dinero por delante, o aquí no hay más marcha que la fúnebre!

Pese a la amenaza, el pony verde estaba bastante tranquilo y le respondió.

Brodek: ¡Tranquilo, calvorota! 5.000 para ti, y olvídate la vuelta.

Decía esto el pony verde dejando un billete de 5.000 bits sobre la barra. El dueño del bar no se podía creer que el pony verde le hubiera realmente pagado y encima se podía quedarse con al vuelta. Sin dudarlo, le ofreció lo que le había pedido.

Mientras Brodek se comía la tortilla como si no hubiera mañana, Drink Glass dando la espalda al pony verde, miraba emocionado el billete con que le había pagado.

Drink Glass: ¡Cinco mil del ala! ji, ji. Y la vuelta para el nene...

Decía todo emocionado, hasta que dio la vuelta al billete y en ese momento su expresión de felicidad, pasó a una de completa furia.

Drink Glass: ¡La...La vuelta! ¡AGGGGG!

Gritaba enfadado el semental al ver que no era un billete de verdad, sino un vale de propaganda con un texto que ponía lo siguiente.

"ENVÍENOS 10 VALES COMO ESTE Y OBTENDRÁ UNA VENTOSA CHUP"

"IDEAL PARA ABRIGAR EL OMBLIGO EN LOS DÍAS FRESQUILLOS. ¡EN SIETE COLORES!

INDUSTRIAS GILIFLAUTEZ

Al final Brodek tuvo que salir corriendo para huir de la furia de Drink Glass, mientras este último furioso, le lanzaba la máquina del millón.

Brodek: ¡Ya te dije que te olvidarás del darle la vuelta! ¡Mira que eres un chafardero, pardillo! ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba el pony verde mientras se reía al mismo tiempo que trataba de evitar que la máquina del millón le golpease.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la mansión de Holy Blade. El alicornio estaba realizando diversos ejercicios en una pista de obstáculos, llenas de barreras, troncos que se balanceaban de un lado a otro, una pasarela sobre un ancho río, lanzadores de discos.

El alicornio blanco sin emplear su magia o alas, iba corriendo logrando superar los obstáculos y evitar ser golpeado por estas. Tras unos minutos de la frenética carrera, el semental llegó a la meta del recorrido.

Un cronómetro que flotaba mediante magia, detuvo el tiempo justo cuando llegó el semental. El semental ahora cogiendo dicho cronómetro, miró el tiempo que había transcurrido. Ahí sonriendo, comentó.

Blade: ¡Nuevo record! ¡Estoy que me salgo! Je, je, je.

Decía el alicornio alegrándose de haber superado su marca. Holy Blade fue hacia un árbol donde se había dejado una toalla, la cogió con su magia y se puso a secarse el sudor que tenía encima en su cuerpo.

Blade: Bueno. Creo que por hoy puedo descansar un poco.

Comentaba el semental mientras recogía su cazadora roja y ponérsela encima. Tras caminar un rato, el semental llegó a su casa y entró por la puerta.

Blade: ¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Se anunciaba el semental. Kasidi que estaba en su momento libre sentada en un sillón leyendo una revista. Viendo al semental, le saludo.

Kasidi: Ah, señor Blade ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?

Blade: Estupendamente, preciosa ¿Alguna novedad?

Kasidi: Nada nuevo, señor Blade.

El semental se dirigía hacia su cuarto, hasta que oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

Blade: Voy yo.

El alicornio abrió la puerta y ahí vio a quien llamaba a la puerta.

Era una hermosa yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin largo azul con negro. Ojos rojos. Unas alas transparentes tipo hada en vez de alas de alicornio. Una cutie mark de un espiral celeste con una estrella de igual color en su centro. Portaba un collar rojo con un dije en espiral azul. El semental al verla, exclamó.

Blade: ¡Anda! ¡Estrella, cuanto tiempo!

Exclamaba el alicornio sonriente de ver a una vieja amiga suya. La yegua le devolvió el saludo, solo que lo hizo bastante seriamente.

Estrella: Hola, Holy Blade.

Blade: Pasa, amiga. No te quedes ahí fuera.

La yegua obedeció y entró por la puerta.

 **"Narrando Holy Blade".**

"Estrella. Una vieja amiga. Ella pertenece a una rica familia que con mucho dinero. Actual dueña de una empresa minera y varias joyerías. Tiene una hermana gemela llamada Istar, pero eso lo contaré en otro momento".

 **"Fin de la narración Holy Blade"**

Ambos alicornio fueron al cuarto principal, donde Kasidi la sirvienta, trajo una bebidas. Holy Blade sentado en un sillón al igual que Estrella en otro, se pudieron a conversar.

Blade: Bueno, amiga ¿Qué te trae a mi casa?

Preguntaba el alicornio. La alicornio con expresión seria, le respondió.

Estrella: Verás, Blade. Necesito tu ayuda.

Blade: ¿Mi ayuda? ¿En qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Estrella mirando seriamente al alicornio, le respondió de nuevo.

Estrella: Mi hermana ha desaparecido.

Blade: ¿Tú hermana? Quieres decir a Istar ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba el alicornio, en parte sorprendido ante el hecho de que la hermana de su amiga Estrella hubiese desaparecido. Estrella asintiendo con la cabeza, le respondió.

Estrella: Así es. Hace mucho que mi hermana desapareció y no sé nada de ella.

Blade: ¿Y no tienes idea de dónde podía estar?

Estrella: Por desgracia no y eso me preocupa. Estoy preocupada ante el hecho de que podría meterse en problemas. Tú ya la conoces, Holy Blade, ella siempre se mete en montones de líos donde luego me toca a mí arreglarlos.

Le explicaba la yegua al alicornio. Holy Blade escuchando con atención a la yegua, la preguntó.

Blade: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vistes?

Estrella: La última vez fue hace un par de semanas en nuestra casa. Ya sabes, la mansión.

Holy Blade posando su casco de forma pensativa, comentó.

Blade: Ya veo ¿Podríamos ir un momento a vuestra casa?

Estrella: Claro. No hay problema, Blade.

Holy Blade asintió y mirando a Kasidi, la dijo a la sirvienta.

Blade: Kasidi. Me voy a Canterlot. Puede que tarde.

Kasidi: Entendido, señor Blade.

Respondía la sirvienta mientras limpiaba una ventana.

Holy Blade y su amiga Estrella, tomaron el tren y fueron rumbo a Canterlot. Cuando llegaron a la estación, los dos alicornios fueron por las calles de Canterlot hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de la capital. Y ahí es cuando vieron la mansión de la familia de Estrella.

Estrella: Bienvenido a la Mansión Diamon, mi amigo Holy Blade.

Decía sonriente la yegua mostrando una enorme mansión de paredes violeta clara, con el tejado morado. Grandes ventanas verticales. Puertas violetas oscuras, con el interior rosa. En todas las ventanas y puertas tienen encima el símbolo de la familia de Estrella que consiste en un gran diamante.

Blade: Tan bonita como la recordaba desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Si no recuerdo mal, fue para ayudaros con un importante objeto que tenéis en vuestra cámara del tesoro.

Comentaba el semental, admirando éste la hermosa mansión. Estrella sonriendo y afirmando con la cabeza, le contestó.

Estrella: Así es, Holy Blade. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Comentaba sonriente la yegua, recordando ésta tal día mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría con llave. Luego mirando al semental, le invitó a pasar.

Estrella: Adelante, Holy Blade.

Holy Blade ahí la siguió hasta el interior de la mansión y la puerta se cerró tras de sí.

Una vez dentro, los dos alicornios conversaban mientras caminaban por la amplia mansión.

Blade: Bueno, Estrella ¿Alguna idea de dónde podía haber ido tu hermana?

Preguntaba el alicornio a Estrella. Ésta negando con la cabeza, le contestó.

Estrella: No tengo ni idea, amigo Blade.

Blade: ¿Qué es lo último que hizo antes de marcharse?

Ante la nueva pregunta, Estrella se detuvo y con la mirada gacha, trató de responder.

Estrella: Bueno...Ella y yo...Tuvimos una..."discusión".

Decía con cierta pena en su voz. Aquello captó la atención del alicornio.

Blade: ¿Una discusión? Bueno. No es la primera vez que las dos discutís por algo.

Preguntaba el alicornio. Estrella costándola decir las palabras, le respondió sin mirarle siquiera.

Estrella: Sí. Solo que esta fue algo más fuerte de lo normal.

Blade: ¿Cómo de fuerte?

La yegua no respondió a la pregunta. Ésta mirando al semental, abrió con su magia una puerta que estaba justo al lado de estos. El alicornio miró dentro y se quedó pasmado ante lo que veía.

Estrella: Allí es donde mi hermana y yo discutimos.

Decía ella mientras el alicornio observaba el interior del cuarto, donde estaba en su mayoría destrozada. Muebles destrozadas, cuadros rasgados, suelo y paredes arañadas o con señales de golpes o explosiones. Incluso había un agujero en el techo.

Blade: ¡Mi madre! ¡Como ha tenido que ser...!

Exclamaba el semental sorprendido al ver el estado del cuarto. Estrella rotando los ojos, le comentó.

Estrella: La razón es que ella quería ir a un sitio y yo la dije que no lo hiciera, ya que era peligroso. Ella insistió y yo también, una cosa llevó a la otra y comenzando a discutir y a iniciar una pequeña guerrilla personal dentro del cuarto...

Blade: Y ahí es cuando se marchó.

Estrella: Así es.

La yegua se acercó a una mesa y cogió una foto. Era de ella junto con su hermana Istar, una yegua alicornio casi idéntica a ella de pelaje es blanco, cabello lacio en colores azul con negro, cutie mark de una luna negra y dos estrellas a su lado de igual color, la luna con estrellas blancas en su interior, ojos rojos. Con un collar rosa pálido con una medalla de oro y una gema azul en forma de espiral. Ambas yeguas sonreían a la cámara estando cogidas de los hombros de la otra.

Estrella mirando la foto con expresión triste, le decía al alicornio.

Estrella: Mira, Holy Blade. Mi hermana siempre me vuelve loca en todo tipo de cosas. Sobre todo por el hecho de que ella es muy rebelde y la gusta armas líos. Haciéndome enfadar por cualquier cosa cuando la da por hacer alguna locura, pero sigue siendo mi hermana al fin y al cabo. Y quitando las discusiones que tenemos, nos queremos muchísimo y hacemos muchas cosas juntas.

Comentaba con tristeza la yegua, dando a entender que echaba enormemente de menos a su hermana. Holy Blade acercándose a ella, apoyó un cascos sobre el hombro de ella. La yegua mirando al semental con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo.

Estrella: Hace semanas que no sé de ella y me preocupa que la haya pasado algo. Por favor, Holy Blade. Necesito que me ayudes a buscarla.

Le suplicaba la yegua. Holy Blade mirándola a los ojos, la sonrió mientras la respondía.

Blade: Claro, amiga mía. Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hermana. Tienes mi palabra de agente espectro, que la encontraremos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír por fin a la yegua y abrazando al semental se lo agradeció.

Estrella: ¡Muchas gracias, Holy Blade! Se agradece poder contar con un estupendo amigo como tú.

Holy Blade se alegró de ver a su amiga sonreír por fin. Ahora tocaba cumplir su promesa y encontrar a su hermana desaparecida.

Más tarde, en el laboratorio de Rockaid. El potro estaba con su trabuco lanza fideos, apuntando a un muñeco donde tenía un papel pegado a la cara, con un dibujo de Button siendo partido en dos con un hacha y con cruces en los ojos.

Rockaid: Bien. Vamos allá.

Justo cuando iba a disparar el trabuco con el muñeco, entró Holy Blade abriendo la puerta y saludando al potro.

Blade: ¡Hola, Rockaid!

Rockaid: ¡AHHHH!

Se sobresaltó el potro desviando su trabuco justo cuando este disparo y los fideos rebotaron en todas las paredes, hasta finalmente impactar en la cabeza de Holy Blade como se iba volviendo costumbre. Estrella que estaba detrás del alicornio, trató sin demasiado éxito de contener la risa mientras se tapaba la boca con su casco.

Rockaid: ¡Ay, Blade! ¿Es que siempre tienes que darme esos sustos mientras pruebo mi trabuco?

Se quejaba el potro. Holy Blade limpiándose de los restos de los fideos, le respondió algo molesto.

Blade: Y tú podrías dejar de usar esa arma homicida aunque fuera por unos días.

Rockaid: ¡Hey! ¡No es un arma homicida (todavía)! Es uno de mis mejores inventos.

Blade: Lo dudo...

Respondió con sarcasmo Holy Blade, logrando éste quitarse los restos de fideos. Ahí el potro notó la presencia de la yegua y soltando un silbido de admiración, le comentó a Holy Blade.

Rockaid: ¿Y esa increíble belleza que te acompaña?

Preguntaba el potro sin poder evitar admirar la belleza de la yegua. Holy Blade ahí la presentó al potro a su amiga.

Blade: ¡Ah, si! Rockaid, ella es Estrella. Una amiga.

Estrella: Hola, pequeño.

Saludaba alegremente la yegua alzando su casco en señal de saludo. Rockaid acercándose a la yegua y cogiendola del casco mientras la echaba una mirada seductora, la iba diciendo.

Rockaid: Hola, belleza. Un placer. Yo soy Rockaid Hunter. Joven caballero de la realeza.

Decía esto mientras le daba un beso en el casco como todo un caballero. La yegua riéndose levemente ante la acción del pequeño, comentó.

Estrella: Un placer, Rockaid Hunter. Ji, ji, ji. Que chico más encantador y caballeroso.

Blade: (Tú espera conocerlo mejor y ya veremos si sigues pensando igual).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio al ver la escena. Rockaid Hunter mirando al semental, le preguntó a éste.

Rockaid: ¿Y a dónde vas con esta hermosa belleza de las estrellas? No irás a decirme que te la vas a cog...

Blade: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó severamente la atención el alicornio al potro.

Rockaid: Je, je, je. Solo bromeaba.

Respondía el potro haciéndose el inocente. Holy Blade mirando aun sospechando del potro, le respondió.

Blade: Más te vale, enano o ya verás.

Rockaid: Bueno. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Holy Blade?

Blade: Sí. Verás enano. Necesitamos encontrar a la hermana de mi amiga y si no recuerdo mal, creo que tu creaste un invento loco y absurdo que podría funcionar.

Rockaid: Sí. Tengo algo...¡Y mis inventos no son locos ni absurdos!

Respondía el potro molesto en la última parte por el comentario del alicornio. Luego éste yendo hacia un gran cofre, lo abrió y metiéndose en ella mientras sacaba cosas, iba comentando.

Rockaid: A ver. Creo que lo guardé por aquí...En algún lado...

Decía el potro mientras lanzaba al aire cosas que iba sacando. Holy Blade y Estrella tenían que apartarse para evitar ser golpeados por las cosas que tiraba el enano.

Rockaid: Esto no...Esto tampoco, esto aun menos...Uff..Twilight tiene razón. Tengo que organizarme algo mejor esto...Algún año de estos...

Seguía comentando el potro sin dejar todavía de sacar cosas que salían volando. Holy Blade y Estrella seguían esquivando, hasta que se agacharon para evitar ser golpeados por un invento del enano algo más grande de lo normal. Holy Blade fue el primero en levantarse para mirar el lugar donde cayó dicho invento, hasta que una bota con herraduras le dio en todo el colodrillo, haciendo quejarse de dolor a éste.

Finalmente el potro tras buscar por un rato, exclamó.

Rockaid: ¡Lo encontré! ¡El Busca Hermanas 3000!

Decía en forma triunfante el potro sonriendo mientras alzaba en sus cascos un especie de aparato que parecía un detector de minas, con una placa en la parte superior en forma de mapa verde, y una bandeja en la parte frontal. Holy Blade y Estrella miraban extrañados el invento del potro.

Blade: ¿Es eso, enano?

Preguntaba el alicornio no muy seguro de si el enano había sacado el objeto deseado. El potro saliendo del cofre con dicho invento, le respondió.

Rockaid: Por supuesto. Lo cree por si algún día tenía que buscar a mi prima Mapache cuando jugáramos al escondite.

Blade: ¿Entonces por qué lo llamas busca hermanas si Mapache es tu prima?

Rockaid: Porque...Mira. No entremos en detalles ¿Quieres?

Estrella: La verdad, para mí se parece a un detector de minas, con un mapa incorporado.

Comentaba la yegua debido a que el invento del potro le recordaba precisamente a un detector de minas. El potro un poco molesto por la insinuación, la respondió.

Rockaid: Menos roña. Aunque no lo creas, este invento es una maravilla. Solo necesita un objeto que pertenezca a la hermana que se quiera buscar y el aparato lo detectará por ti.

Explicaba el potro a ambos alicornios. Ahí Holy Blade mirando a Estrella, la comentó.

Blade: Bueno, Estrella ¿Tienes algún objeto que pertenezca a tu hermana?

Estrella: Sí. Precisamente tengo yo una cosa suya.

Dijo esto la yegua, sacando ésta algo de la alforja que estaba llevaba, nada menos que unas medias negras. El alicornio y el potro miraron las provocativas medias que la yegua había sacado.

Rockaid: ¡Ay, mamita! Ahora si que tengo ganas de conocer a tu hermana, linda.

Comentaba el enano con la mirada clavada en las medias y con un ligero hilo de sangre en la nariz.

Blade: Pero...¿No tenías otras cosa que no fuera eso?

Preguntaba el alicornio un tanto nervioso por el hecho de que su amiga sacara precisamente unas medias. Estrella encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió.

Estrella: Bueno. Es lo más cercano a ella que tengo ahora mismo.

Blade: (¿Lo dice en serio?). Bueno ¿Cómo funciona, enano?

Preguntaba el alicornio al enano. Ahí el potro le explicó lo siguiente.

Rockaid: Fácil. Solo pon el objeto en cuestión en la bandeja y el aparato a partir de ahí, os mostrará donde está actualmente la hermana a encontrar.

Tras escuchar la explicación, Estrella colocó las medias en dicha bandeja. Nada más hacer eso, el mapa comenzó a encenderse.

Blade: Está empezando a funcionar.

En ese momento se mostró un mapa del mundo donde luego la cámara se fue acercando, hasta indicar la ubicación de la hermana de Estrella. Nada menos que en Arabia Sentada en su capital, apareciendo como un punto rojo la presunta ubicación de Istar.

Estrella: Mira. Tiene que estar allí.

Comentaba en parte emocionada la yegua al averiguar por fin donde estaba su hermana. En ese momento, el invento del enano comenzó a echar humo, cosa que al alicornio le preocupó.

Blade: Oye, enano ¿Es normal que tu invento haga eso?

Preguntaba el alicornio indicando el humo que surgía del invento. Rockaid poniéndose un poco nervioso, respondió.

Rockaid: Pues...Ejem...No mucho...Salvo cuando...¡A CUBIERTOOOO!

Gritaba el enano tratando de huir asustado, pero al final el invento explotó llenando de humo negro todo el cuarto. Cuando el humo desapareció, estaban los tres cubiertos de suciedad negra. Y las medias cayeron encima de la cabeza del potro.

Blade: Bueno...Quitando esto...Ahora sabemos donde esta Istar.

Estrella: Sí. Algo es algo. Debemos partir de inmediato a Arabia Sentada. Voy preparando los billetes.

Blade: Sí. Y preparar el equipaje. Gracias por todo, enano.

Rockaid: No hay de que y espero conocer a la otra sexy hermana de esta sexy preciosidad.

Estrella se rió levemente ante la ocurrencia del enano y tras despedirse, Holy Blade y Estrella se marcharon del laboratorio. Una vez solo el enano, éste sacó las medias que había escondido y se puso a olerlas. Así hasta que Holy Blade asomándose por la puerta, le quitó las medias con su magia y marcharse de allí, dejando al enano sin sus preciadas medias.

Ahora que Holy Blade y Estrella sabían donde había ido Istar. Éstos se prepararon para irse de viaje, tomaron un dirigible que se dirigía a la ciudad y partieron de inmediato.

Durante el largo viaje, éstos sentados en una banca observando el ancho mar, aprovecharon para charlar un poco.

Blade: Oye, Estrella.

Inicio la conversación el semental. La yegua ahí le miró.

Estrella: ¿Sí?

Blade: ¿Sabes por qué razón Istar iría a Arabia Sentada? Queda un poquito lejos en mi opinión y no creo que sea para hacer turismo precisamente.

Ante la pregunta del semental, Estrella volvió a mirar hacia el ancho mar y con actitud seria, le respondió.

Estrella: En realidad, creo que se por que ha ido y francamente, no me puedo creer que no me hubiese dado cuenta antes.

Blade: ¿De qué estás hablando, Estrella?

Preguntaba el semental sintiendo curiosidad ante lo que se refería la alicornio. Ahí su amiga le comenzó a contarle lo siguiente.

Estrella: En realidad fue la causa de nuestra "discusión". Dime Holy Blade ¿Conoces la Gema de Cleotrota?

Ante la pregunta de la yegua, Holy Blade en postura pensativa, la respondió.

Blade: Algo he oído, pero no estoy muy seguro de lo que es.

Estrella: No me extraña. Porque muy pocos conocen su historia. La Gema de Cleotrota es una antigua gema que perteneció a la misma reina de Manegipto. Se dice que tiene poderes mágicos desconocidos y muchos han querido encontrarla. Algunos por fama, otros por probar fortuna, otros por sus propios fines o por simple codicia. Pero hasta ahora, nadie la ha encontrado y la mayoría perdieron la vida en el intento.

Blade: ¿Tú crees que Istar se fue a por la gema?

Estrella: Ahora estoy segura de que así fue. Precisamente fue por eso por lo que discutimos. Ella estaba segura de tener una pista de donde podría estar la gema. Yo la traté de convencer de que era demasiado peligroso y que no valía la pena. Al final las dos discutimos donde con el tiempo, comenzó a ganar fuerza...

Blade: Hasta al final destrozar la habitación donde discutisteis ¿Verdad?

Comento Holy Blade. Ante el comentario, Estrella rotó los ojos y le respondió.

Estrella: Sí...Algo así. Al final nos hartamos e Istar se fue de la mansión y yo me quedé en casa esperando que ella razonara y volviera. Pero no fue así.

La yegua agachando la cabeza y con cierto aire de culpabilidad, siguió hablando.

Estrella: Pasaron los días y no volví a verla. Si hubiera adivinado que ella se iría a Arabia Sentada a por la gema, completamente sola. Quizás se lo habría impedido.

Blade: Bueno, amiga. Tú ya sabes como es tu hermana. Ella en ocasiones, va un poco a su royo.

La comentaba el semental cogiendola de los hombros con su brazo y sonriéndola para animarla. La yegua levemente sonrió mientras le respondía.

Estrella: Cierto, Holy Blade.

Blade: Ya verás, amiga. Encontraremos a tu hermana y volveremos con ella sana y salva...

Estrella: Hasta que vuelva a casa para luego matarla por no haberme hecho caso antes.

Y los dos se rieron a más no poder, logrando animar a la yegua.

Tras unos días de viaje. Los dos alicornios finalmente llegaron a Arabia Sentada. Ahí en la capital, comenzaría su búsqueda.

Holy Blade estaba enfrente de una tienda de ropa esperando a Estrella. Por lo visto, la yegua entró en dicha tienda para hacer unas compras mientras Holy Blade la esperaba fuera.

Blade: Espero que Estrella no tarde mucho...A quién engaño...En cuestión de comprarse ropa, las yeguas se pasan horas y horas hasta que encuentran el modelito perfecto para ellas.

Comentaba con cierta ironía el semental, temiendo que la tendría que esperar mucho y así fue.

Durante un hora entera estuvo el semental esperando mientras se entretenía haciendo algunos movimientos o practicando golpes. Así hasta que se escuchó la voz de Estrella justo detrás de él.

Estrella: Ya estoy, Holy Blade. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

El semental se giró y ahí se sorprendió cuando vio a la yegua.

La yegua llevaba un hermoso vestido de bailarina de color azul, llevando un velo transparente que la tapaba la parte inferior del rostro. Una falta larga. Una diadema blanca donde con magia, hacía aparecer la imagen de su cutie mark en ella. Un collar plateado con incrustaciones de diamantes en ella. Unos brazaletes plateados en sus patas delanteras. Su larga y hermosa crin estaba peinada para atrás.

Estrella: Dime, Holy Blade ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estoy guapa con este conjunto?

Le preguntaba la yegua mientras giraba sobre sí misma como lo haría una bailarina, mostrando así una gran belleza, mientras el semental miraba embobado a la yegua al verla tan verdaderamente hermosa. El semental sacudiéndose la cabeza a ambos lados, la respondió.

Blade: Esto...Sí. Estás preciosa.

La respondió el semental tratando de sonar educado. La yegua se rió al ver lo descolocada que estaba el semental al verla así.

Estrella: Gracias, Holy Blade. Se agradece contar con la opinión de todo un caballero. Ji, ji, ji.

Blade: Ejem...Sí. Mejor empecemos a preguntar si han visto a tu hermana.

Decía el semental un poco cortado, tratando éste de cambiar el tema. La yegua asintiendo, le respondió.

Estrella: Tiene razón. Iremos primero a la plaza y por ahí preguntaremos. A ver si alguien a visto a Istar.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la plaza. Una vez allí, ambos se separaron y cada uno con una foto de Istar, fueron preguntando por allí a los comerciantes si alguno la había visto.

Durante media hora estuvieron los dos preguntando, pero por desgracia, nadie parecía siquiera haberla visto.

Estrella mientras iba caminando, se introdujo en un callejón para ver si veía a alguien. En ese momento, un semental se la cruzó en su camino.

Semental: Hola, preciosa ¿Qué hace una lindura como tú en un lugar como este?

Le preguntaba el semental con una sonrisa perversa. Dicho pony tenía ropajes oscuros como un pañuelo en la cabeza, una afilada espada en su cinturón, una cicatriz en la cara que le daba cierto aspecto intimidante. Estaba sucio y con barba de tres días. La yegua mirando con cierta desconfianza al pony en cuestión, le respondió.

Estrella: Eso a ti no te incumbe. Y ahora, déjame.

Decía la yegua dando la vuelta para marcharse, pero ahí vio que otros ponis como el que le cortó el paso, la rodearon.

Semental2: Mira que tenemos aquí. Toda una belleza.

Semental3: Oh, sí. Sin duda toda una preciosidad.

Semental4: Mirad esa ropa tan cara. Sin duda debe tener mucho dinero.

Semental5: Seguro que no la importará hacer alguna donación para nuestra causa.

Semental2: Y si eso no basta, podemos divertirnos con ella en privado.

Semental3: Y cuando nos cansemos de ella, venderla como esclava.

Comentaban los cuatro sementales que con el que la cortó el paso antes a Estrella, harían un total de cinco. Todos miraban a la yegua con cierta lujuria mientras hacían comentarios obscenos hacia ella. Estrella tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro.

El semental 2 se acercó a la yegua mientras la decía.

Semental2: Dime, preciosa ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros y divertirnos un poco?

Decía esto el semental con una lujuriosa sonrisa, tratando de tocarla el rostro con su casco. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la yegua molesta le agarró del casco y se la retorció haciendo gemir de dolor a éste.

Estrella: ¡Esos cascos quietos!

Decía con expresión molesta la yegua para luego hacerle una llave de yudo al semental y mandarlo estrellarse contra la pared. Sobraba decir que al resto de sementales no les gustó como trató la yegua a su amigo.

Semental: ¡Maldita yegua! ¡Esto la vas a lamentar! ¡A por ella, chicos!

Ordenaba el primer semental y el resto obedecieron. El semental 3 trató de cogerla, pero Estrella le recibió con una patada en la cara. El semental 4 trató de golpearla, pero Estrella la esquivó y le agarró del brazo retorciéndosela, haciendo gritar de dolor a éste. Sin soltarle el brazo, la yegua rodó por la espalda del semental para esquivar un ataque del semental 5 y acto seguido Estrella sin soltar al semental 4, se giró para darle una patada a la cara del semental 5 que lo tiró al suelo.

El semental 2 que se había recuperado, trató de golpear a la yegua con un puñetazo, pero Estrella usando al semental 4 que aun tenía agarrado del brazo, lo interpuso haciendo que este último, recibiera en su cara el puñetazo de su compañero. Ahí Estrella lanzó al semental 4 haciendo que se chocara contra el semental 2 y ambos cayeron al suelo.

El semental 5 y el semental 3 rodearon a la yegua y trataron de atraparla entre los dos, pero Estrella sin dejarse intimidar por éstos, pegó un salto y realizando una apertura lateral perfecta con sus patas traseras, les pateó la cara a ambos, dejándolos inconscientes a éstos.

El primer semental miró impresionado como la yegua había dejado fuera de combate a sus compañeros. Aquello le puso furioso y sacando su espada, la gritó.

Semental: ¡Estás muerta, yegua!

Gritaba furioso el semental, lanzándose éste contra la yegua. Estrella simplemente sacó de su vestido una katana con que bloqueó el ataque del semental.

El semental trataba de cortarla en pedazos a la yegua, pero ésta se defendía con gran maestría con su katana, bloqueando todos los ataques de su adversario.

Estrella: ¿No podrías hacerlo mejor? A este pasó, no me voy a poner en forma.

Decía esto con una sonrisa burlona la yegua, haciendo enfadar aun más al semental.

Semental: ¡Maldita! ¡Date por muerta!

Gritó el semental cargando contra ella y Estrella ahí pego un salto con voltereta hacia delante, evitando el ataque del semental que pasó de largo. Una vez aterrizado en el suelo, la yegua le dio una potente doble patada que mandó al semental contra la pared y luego caer al suelo inconsciente.

La yegua había dejado fuera de combate a los cinco sementales y acto seguido apareció Holy Blade, que viendo a los sementales en el suelo, le comentó a ésta.

Blade: Vaya. Veo que no has necesitado ayuda.

Estrella: Pse...Eran simples matones callejeros. No me suponían un reto.

Contestaba la yegua mirando al semental con una sonrisa, siendo devuelta por éste. Pero en ese momento la expresión del semental pasó a una de sorpresa y ahí gritó.

Blade: ¡Estrella, apártate!

Gritaba el semental disparando un rayo mientras la yegua se apartó de la trayectoria del rayo mágico, donde dicho rayo impactó en el semental 2, que trató de atacarla por la espalda con un cuchillo. El rayo lo noqueó haciendo que se cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Blade: Te dejaste uno.

Decía el semental con una sonrisa, al igual que la yegua le sonrió agradecida por salvarla de un ataque a traición.

Más tarde, los dos alicornios estuvieron dentro de una posada para comer y pasar la noche allí. Mientras los dos estaban sobre una mesa con comida típica del lugar y unas bebidas, los dos comentaron entre ellos.

Estrella: ¿Tuviste suerte?

Blade: Por desgracia no. Parece que nadie sabe sobre el paradero de Istar.

Sin que se percataran ambos, un misterioso encapuchado de traje negro y con la cara tapada con un pañuelo que estaba sobre la barra, centró su vista de forma discreta en ambos alicornios, escuchando éste su conversación.

Estrella: Solo falta que no haya venido aquí al final.

Blade: No lo creo. El invento de Rockaid puso claro que debería estar por aquí.

Estrella: Espero que tengas razón, Blade. Encontrar a mi hermana es lo único que me importa ahora.

Comentaba la yegua preocupada por su hermana, costándola mantener la esperanza. Holy Blade comprendiendo a su amiga, la comentó.

Blade: Tranquila, Estrella. Tarde o temprano, la encontraremos.

Estrella: Eso espero, Blade. Eso espero.

La misteriosa figura encapuchada, abandonó la zona del comedor y se introdujo por una puerta que lo llevaba a un cuarto oscuro. Ahí dentro había una misteriosa figura oculta en las sombras.

Encapuchado: Jefe. En el comedor hay dos ponis preguntando por la "chica". Un semental y una yegua, donde precisamente esta última se parece a esa chica que estuvo aquí hace unos días.

Comentaba en encapuchado. La misteriosa figura observando a éste, le comentó.

¿?: Ya veo. No quiero moscas que interfieran en nuestros planes. Encárgate de ellos esta misma noche, que no llegue ninguno a mañana.

Encapuchado: Je, je, je. Delo por hecho, jefe.

Respondía el semental sonriendo perversamente mientras colocaba su casco superior derecha sobre la mesa, donde ahí se le veía el tatuaje en forma de ojo rojo en ella.

Ya llegando la fría noche, los dos alicornios estaban en una habitación de dos camas separadas. El alicornio estaba sentado sobre su cama, mientras Estrella estaba en el lavabo, tomándose un relajante baño de espuma.

Blade: ¿Vas a tardar mucho, Estrella?

Preguntaba el semental mientras dentro del lavabo, estaba la yegua metida en una bañera, enjabonándose su bello cuerpo, pasando lentamente la esponja mojada en sus patas y alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahí la yegua le respondió.

Estrella: Unos minutos, Holy Blade y enseguida salgo. Mi cuerpo necesita mucho cuidado y limpieza.

Blade: Eso mismo dijiste hace cinco minutos. Vamos mujer, date prisa.

Decía ya impaciente el semental cruzándose de brazos. La yegua ahí le respondió.

Estrella: No me metas prisa. O de lo contrario te haré esperar por varios minutos más.

Blade: Vamos mujer, no me tortures así. Que tengo polvo del desierto hasta en las orejas.

Rogaba el semental mientras la yegua se reía levemente al ver sufrir al semental. Tras un minuto de lavarse, la yegua salió del lavabo llevando una bata de baño y su pelo recogido en una toalla.

Estrella: Ale. Todo tuyo.

Blade: Ya era hora.

Decía el semental introduciéndose en la lavabo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, para así poder bañarse tranquilamente.

Tras el baño donde el semental pudo limpiarse por fin, ambos ponis se preparaban para dormir.

Blade: Bueno. Descansamos hoy y mañana reanudamos la marcha.

Estrella: Sí. A ver si tenemos mejor suerte mañana.

Blade: Buenas noches, Estrella.

Estrella: Buenas noches, Holy Blade.

Dijeron ambos para luego meterse cada uno en su respectiva cama y cubrirse con las sábanas para finalmente dormir.

Ya siendo casi las 12 de la noche. El misterioso encapuchado iba caminando por el pasillo de la posada en el piso superior, dirigiéndose al cuarto donde dormían Holy Blade y Estrella.

El encapuchado se puso enfrente de la puerta donde estaban ambos alicornio. Lo primero que hizo fue conjurar una bola de fuego sobre su cabeza. Luego abrió la puerta de golpe, para acto seguido disparar dicha bola de fuego al interior del cuarto, provocando una fuerte explosión de fuego dentro de ella.

Cuando la explosión terminó, solo quedaba un cuarto reducido a cenizas con los muebles quemados, sin rastro de los cuerpos de ambos alicornios.

Encapuchado: Je, je, je. Que fácil a sido eliminar a esos dos metomentodos.

Se reía malvadamente el encapuchado, hasta que su risa fue interrumpida por una voz que le llamó la atención.

Blade: ¿Eso crees, amigo?

Al escuchar la voz detrás de él, el encapuchado se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Holy Blade y a Estrella sin daño alguno.

Encapuchado: ¿Qué? Pero...¿Cómo?

Estrella: Presentimos que alguien venía a matarnos.

Blade: Y por eso nos escondimos los dos en el lavabo y esperar a que aparecieras para atacarnos.

Encapuchado: ¡Malditos! ¡Me habeís engañado! ¡Pero de ésta no os libráis!

Amenazaba el hechicero disparando otra bola de fuego, pero Estrella sacando su katana, de un solo trajo destruyó la bola de fuego y Holy Blade disparó un rayo mágico que impactó en el encapuchado, que salió volando atravesando una ventana.

Holy Blade y Estrella se asomaron por la ventana rota, tratando de ubicar al encapuchado. Por desgracia, no lo pudieron ver ante la oscuridad que había en la calle como en callejones.

Estrella: Se ha escapado.

Blade: Sí. Y por lo visto querían eliminarnos. Esto demuestra que vamos por el buen camino.

Estrella: Eso sospechaba yo, Holy Blade.

Los dos volvieron a su cuarto que estaba ahora destrozado. Ambos alicornio combinando su magia, lograron restaurarlo gracias a una hechizo conjunto de reparación. Luego ambos se metieron cada uno en su cama, no sin antes asegurar puertas y ventanas para estar a salvo de asesinos.

Blade: Está claro que ese tipo no vino a nuestro cuarto por casualidad.

Comentaba el semental, sospechando éste de las intenciones del asesino. Estrella dándole la razón, le respondió.

Estrella: Eso es seguro, Holy Blade. Habrá que estar atentos a partir de ahora.

Blade: Eso seguro.

Ambos alicornio estaban de acuerdo. Ambos ahora sabían que iban por el buen camino para encontrar a Istar y que había gente que trataría de detenerlos. Por lo que deberán estar bastante atentos en caso de un nuevo ataque.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	8. Hermana Perdida 2º Parte

**Hermana Perdida 2º Parte**

Tras la noche movidita que tuvieron Holy Blade y Estrella en un intento de asesinato contra ambos, los dos se levantaron al amanecer y tras arreglarse, fueron al comedor de la posada donde se hospedaban. Estrella mantenía ocultas sus alas de hada mediante magia, ya que así llamaba menos la atención, por no mencionar que lo suele hacer la mayoría del tiempo.

Los dos disfrutaban de su desayuno mientras comentaban.

Blade: Bueno. Habrá que seguir buscando a ver si encontramos alguna pista respecto a tu hermana.

Estrella: Sí. Aunque es raro que hasta ahora no hayamos encontrado nada. Si realmente estuvo mi hermana aquí, alguien la habría visto.

Comentaba la yegua con cierto pesar ante el hecho de no haber encontrado alguna pista. Ahí Holy Blade trató de animarla.

Blade: Bueno, Estrella. Piensa que cuando llegamos era muy tarde ya y no tuvimos mucho tiempo para investigar, ya caída la noche. Tal vez si empezamos a preguntar por ahí en mayores zonas, posiblemente encontremos alguna pista sobre el paradero de tu hermana.

Estrella: Tienes razón, Holy Blade. Habrá que intentarlo.

Respondía ya algo más animada Estrella. Cuando la camarera se acercó a servir los pedidos, ésta se quedó mirando un tanto extrañada a Estrella, cosa que la yegua lo notó y la preguntó a la camarera.

Estrella: ¿Pasa algo?

Ante la pregunta, la camarera dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se disculpó.

Camarera: Perdón. Es que por un momento la tome con una pony que estuvo aquí un tiempo.

Los dos alicornios se sorprendieron al escuchar decir eso a la yegua y no dudaron en preguntarla.

Blade: Espera ¿Una yegua parecida a ella?

Estrella: ¿Una yegua como yo?

Camarera: Eh...Algo parecido.

Blade: ¿Por un casual esa yegua es casi idéntica a mi amiga, solo que con alas de alicornio y una cutie mark un tanto distinta?

Estrella: ¿Y actuaba en ocasiones algo alocada sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de sus acciones?

Preguntaron de nuevo ambos alicornios. La camarera afirmando como pudo, les contestó.

Camarera: Así es. Estuvo unos días aquí buscando información sobre algo. Luego de que parecía haber encontrado algo, se marchó de aquí.

Estrella: ¿Sabes dónde ha ido ella?

Preguntaba Estrella con una gran esperanza de encontrar por fin a su hermana.

Camarera: Sí. Por lo que he oído. Se fue a la ciudad Gerudo.

Blade: ¿La ciudad Gerudo?

Camarera: Es una ciudad amurallada que esta dirección Suroeste a unas horas de camino.

Estrella: Estupendo. Entonces iremos allí de inmediato.

Decía en parte emocionada Estrella ante la idea de encontrar a su hermana perdida.

Camarera: Una cosa debéis saber sobre esa ciudad. Usted, señorita, no tendrá problemas para entrar. Pero su amigo...

Trataba de advertir de una cosa que consideraba importante la camarera, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien la llamaba.

Cliente: ¡Camarera!

La llamaba un cliente que estaba en la mesa. Ésta le respondió al cliente.

Camarera: Un momento. Bueno. Hasta luego.

Se despedía la camarera de ambos alicornios y se fue a atender al cliente. Ahí Holy Blade y Estrella se pusieron a conversar.

Estrella: Blade. Mi hermana podía estar en la ciudad Gerudo esa. Estoy segura.

Comentaba en parte emocionada la yegua. Holy Blade un tanto serio, le respondió.

Blade: Muy bien. Pero lo que me me preocupa un poco, es lo que trataba de decirnos sobre que tú no tendrías problemas, pero sobre mi caso no sé qué quería decirme.

Estrella: Eso no importa. Vamos, Holy Blade. Partamos cuanto antes a encontrar a mi hermana.

Decía en parte impaciente la yegua terminando de desayunar y yendo a su habitación para prepararse para el largo viaje.

Blade: ¡Hey! Cálmate un poco. Se supone que la impulsiva y que se lanza por ahí sin pesar es tu hermana, y no tú.

Trataba de llamarla la atención el alicornio blanco, pero ésta estaba tan emocionada ante la idea de reencontrarse por fin a su hermana, que no se paraba a escucharle.

Más tarde, ambos alicornios con ropas de viaje cubiertos por unas telas con capucha que cubrían sus cuerpos para protegerlos de los peligrosos rayos del sol del desierto, sobre las ardientes arenas de dicho desierto, iban ambos alicornios con mochilas cargados de suministros. Ambos dirigiéndose a la ciudad Gerudo donde presuntamente estaría Istar.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que partieron. Durante su camino se toparon con un campamento con varios mercaderas de productos varios. Dicho campamento estaba al lado de una pequeña casa de piedra abandonada y un gran lago con agua cristalina. Los dos se detuvieron para descansar un poco y tomar algo de agua.

Estrella: Ya debería faltar poco para llegar a la ciudad Gerudo.

Comentaba la yegua tras beber un poco de una botella, que había usado para coger agua del lago. Holy Blade tras echar un trago de otra botella, lo afirmó.

Blade: Cierto, Estrella. De todos modos hay algo que me llamó la atención en lo que nos decía la camarera en la ciudad de Arabia Sentada. Sobre que tú no tendrías problemas en la ciudad, pero que quizás yo sí. Ni siquiera pudo decirnos a que se refería.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco, que no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que les quiso decirles antes la camarera. Estrella restando importancia aquello, le comentó.

Estrella: No sería nada importante. Mejor sigamos. Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes encontraremos a mi hermana.

Blade: ¿La quieres encontrar por ser tu hermana? ¿O por qué la quieres matar por no haberte hecho caso y largarse sin decir nada a nadie?

Preguntaba el semental con una ligera sonrisa en plan broma. Estrella dando un ligero soplo a un pelo de su crin que tenía delante, le respondió.

Estrella: Un poco de ambas cosas.

Decía fingiendo estar molesta la yegua, pero en realidad bromeaba, haciendo reír a ambos. Ahí los dos decidieron reanudar su marcha hacia la ciudad Gerudo.

Por fortuna, la ciudad solo estaba a varios metros del campamento que acababan de pasar y llegaron por fin a su destino.

La ciudad Gerudo era una basta zona amurallada donde solo había tres entradas. Al este, norte y sur. Cada uno custodiada por dos yeguas guardianas. Dichas yeguas eran algo más altas que una yegua normal y de una fisiología tipo Fleur The Liss. Peinadas con trenzas para atrás. Éstas portaban armaduras doradas y unas largas lanzas.

Estrella: Mira. Esa debe ser la ciudad Gerudo.

Blade: Por fin. Después de largas horas, nos vendrá bien tomar un descanso en una buena cama.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco deseoso de entrar en la ciudad y buscar la primera posada que hubiera, para así echarse en una buena cama.

Los dos alicornios fueron a la entrada esperando poder entrar. Estrella que iba delante pudo pasar sin problemas, pero cuando Holy Blade iba a cruzar, las dos yeguas de entrada le bloquearon el paso.

Guardia: ¡Quieto!

Guardia2: ¡Prohibido el paso!

Dijeron con autoridad ambas yeguas, mirando ésta de forma severa al alicornio blanco al quien le cortaron el paso. Tanto Holy Blade como Estrella se sorprendieron por la reacción de ambas guardias femeninas.

Blade: Pero ¿Qué pasa?

Estrella: Sí ¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Por qué no dejan pasar a mi amigo?

Preguntaban éstos. Ambas guardias ahí les respondieron.

Guardia: Esta ciudad solo pueden pasar mujeres.

Guardia2: A los hombres se les tiene prohibida la entrada.

Holy Blade y Estrella se sorprendieron al saber que en dicha ciudad solo podían pasar mujeres, pero a los hombres se les tenía prohibida la entrada.

Blade: ¿Cómo que a los hombres se les tiene prohibida la entrada?

Estrella: Sí. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué?

Guardia: Son las leyes de nuestro ciudad.

Guardia2: Leyes que se han mantenido durante siglos.

Estrella: Mirad. Él es amigo mío y viene conmigo ¿No podríais dejarle pasar?

Trataba de convencer Estrella a las guardias, pero éstas no daban su brazo a torcer.

Guardia: Lo siento. Las leyes son muy estrictas.

Guardia2: Y no se pueden infringir en absoluto.

Al ver que no podían convencer a ambas guardias, Estrella salió de la puerta par reunirse con Holy Blade y ambos se alejaron un poco de la entrada donde estaban las dos guardias. Luego detrás de una roca, se pusieron a platicar.

Estrella: Vaya. Esto si que es un problema.

Blade: No sabíamos que en esa ciudad no pueden pasar los hombres. Seguramente era eso de lo que nos quería avisar la camarera de la posada.

Estrella: Sí. Está claro que no puedes entrar tú en la ciudad.

Blade: Eso parece.

Estrella: En tal caso, entraré yo sola. Si Istar está en la ciudad, la podré encontrar.

Comentaba la alicornio. Holy Blade negando con la cabeza, la respondió.

Blade: De eso nada. No pienso dejarte que vayas por ahí sola en esa ciudad. No sabemos si hay algo peligroso ahí dentro.

Estrella: Pero tú no puedes entrar en la ciudad y si te cuelas y te pillan, nos meteremos en serios problemas.

Holy Blade mirando la ciudad amurallada de forma pensativa, comentó.

Blade: Si hubiera una forma de entrar sin que ninguna de sus habitantes se diera cuenta de ello.

Estrella se puso a pensar ella también, hasta que al final tuvo y una idea y miró al semental con una sonrisa enigmática. A Holy Blade le resultó extraña la mirada de Estrella y no pudo evitar preguntarla.

Blade: ¿Por qué me miras así, Estrella?

Estrella no dijo nada al principio. Simplemente sonrió y al final dijo.

Estrella: Tengo una idea, Holy Blade.

Más tarde, Holy Blade y Estrella estaban de nuevo por el campamento que pasaron antes a medio camino.

Estrella: Vamos, Holy Blade ¿Sales ya?

Preguntaba la yegua enfrente de una tienda color marrón. Dentro de la tienda se podía escuchar la voz de Holy Blade un tanto molesta.

Blade: ¡Ni loco pienso salir así! ¡Ni mucho menos!

Se escuchaba molesto al semental blanco. Estrella un tanto impaciente, le dijo.

Estrella: O sales, o te saco yo. Elige.

Le dijo a modo de ultimátum la yegua. Al final Holy Blade frustrado, no tuvo más remedio que salir, solo que llevando un elegante vestido.

Holy Blade llevaba un vestido femenino que consistía en una camisa con mangas largas, junto con unos pantalones que tapaban su cutie mark. Un velo que le tapaba la parte inferior de su rostro y un pañuelo que le tapaba la mayor parte de la cabeza. Todo ello de color rojo con detalles rosas. Con aquel vestido, Holy Blade podía perfectamente hacerse pasar por una yegua. Estrella sonriendo, comentó.

Estrella: Oh, sí. Eres una yegua hermosísima, señorita Holiana Blade. Ji, ji, ji.

Se tapaba la yegua la boca con su casco para tratar de contener la risa. Holy Blade molesto por ello, la comentó.

Blade: Ya está bien ¿No?

Estrella: Je, je, je. Lo siento, Holy Blade. Pero esto es la única forma de poder colarnos en la ciudad sin que los guardias te lo impidan.

Blade: Bien. Empecemos de una vez.

Decía molesto el alicornio por el hecho de tener que disfrazarse como una yegua. Estrella parándole con un casco en su pecho, le dijo.

Estrella: Espera. Aun falta una cosa.

Decía la yegua sacando un kit de maquillaje de su alforja y ahí se puso a ponerle maquillaje al rostro del semental. El alicornio con expresión de frustrado, miró a la yegua mientras la preguntaba.

Blade: ¿En serio?

Estrella: Toda precaución es poca, mi amigo Holy Blade. Si una vez dentro, descubren que eres un semental y no una yegua. Podemos meternos en muchos problemas.

Blade: Ya, ya. Solo te pido que no le cuentes esto a los chicos en cuanto volvamos con tu hermana.

Decía en parte molesto el alicornio blanco. Estrella trató de contener la risa como pudo para no molestar a su amigo.

Estrella: Vale. De acuerdo je, je, je. Ahora vamos.

Los dos alicornios con sus respectivos vestidos (con Estrella aun teniendo sus alas ocultas para no llamar la atención y Holy Blade teniendo sus alas bajo el vestido) iban de nuevo a la ciudad Gerudo y toparse con las dos guardias de antes.

Estrella: Buenos días.

Saludaba la yegua a las dos guardias mientras esta pasaba junto con Holy Blade. Esta vez las guardias no dijeron nada.

Blade: (susurrando) Parece que funciona.

Estrella: (susurrando) Pues claro. Mis planes son infalibles.

Susurraban ambos alicornios entre ellos. Estuvieron a punto de alejarse, hasta que una de las guardias dijo.

Guardia: ¡Eh, tú!

Los dos se pararon de golpe y comenzando a preocuparse de que se hubiesen dado cuenta del engaño. Holy Blade tratando de disimular, la respondió.

Blade: (con voz femenina) ¿Sí?

Holy Blade y Estrella estaban nerviosos y preocupados de que la guardia se hubiera dado cuenta del engaño. Ahí la guardia le preguntó al semental disfrazado.

Guardia: ¿Dónde conseguiste ese vestido? Es bastante bonito. Te queda muy bien.

Blade: (Con voz femenina) Eh...Gracias.

Estrella: Mi amiga Holiana lo compró en el campamento que hay aquí cerca en el lago.

Respondía Estrella. La guardia asintiendo, comentó.

Guardia: Gracias. Cuando acabe mi turno, iré a echar un vistazo para ver si encuentro un vestido igual. Que tengáis una buena estancia en la ciudad.

Les decía de forma amable la guardia. Estrella sonriendo y en parte aliviada, la agradeció la bienvenida.

Estrella: Muchas gracias.

Ambos alicornios se alejaron de las guardias mientras suspiraban aliviados.

Estrella: Menos mal.

Blade: Por un momento, temí que se hubieran dado cuenta.

Comentaban ambos, los dos contentos de que el disfraz funcionara al final. Estrella ahí comentó.

Estrella: Bien. Ahora que estamos dentro. A explorar la ciudad en busca de mi hermana.

Ambos asintieron y se pusieron a explorar, empezando por la plaza. Una bonita plaza con suelos de loza, una fuente de agua que hacía mas bonito el lugar. Varias tiendas donde vendían ropa, joyas, comida, de todo tipo. Ahí ambos pudieron ver que sus habitantes eran exclusivamente yeguas.

Blade: Por lo visto, aquí solo hay yeguas.

Estrella: Y por lo que hemos podido comprobar, les tiene prohibida la entrada a los hombres. Mejor optar con cuidado.

Blade: Me parece bien. No me apetece acabar rodeada de yeguas con espadas, dispuestas a rebanarme el cuello.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía la entrada del palacio. Cuando los dos iban a entrar, una de las guardias miró a Estrella y exclamó.

Guardia: ¡Ah! Hola. No sabía que habías salido, señorita Istar.

En el momento que dijo aquel nombre, tanto Estrella como Holy Blade miraron sorprendidas a la guardia y exclamaron.

Estrella: ¿Istar?

Blade: (con voz falsa) ¿Conoce usted a la señorita Istar?

Preguntaban ambos a la guardia. La guardia al notar que Estrella no era quien ella pensaba que era, respondió.

Guardia: ¿No es ella? Perdón. La confundí con la señorita Istar, ya que se parecen bastante.

Estrella: Es natural. Es mi hermana gemela y somos casi idénticas.

Guardia: Ya veo. Eso explica el parecido.

Estrella: ¿Sabe dónde está ella ahora mismo?

Preguntaba Estrella sintiendo una enorme esperanza de reencontrarse con su hermana. La guardia ahí la respondió.

Guardia: Pues sí. Subiendo la escalera, segunda planta al final del pasillo del fondo.

Alicornios: ¡Gracias!

Agradecieron los dos alicornios (Holy Blade olvidando su disfraz y lo hizo con su nombre normal, haciendo que las guardias lo mirasen confundidas). Estrella cogiendo a Holy Blade del brazo para que no le hicieran alguna pregunta, fueron raudo y veloz hacia el lugar indicado.

Estrella: Es genial. Por fin encontraremos a mi hermana. Primero la abrazare, luego la daré una reprimenda por haberme desobedecido, y una buena azotaina estaría bien, también.

Comentaba la yegua que estaba entre abrazar a su hermana o matarla. Al final llegaron al cuarto indicado por la guardia. Estrella estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, pero en el último momento se detuvo.

Blade: ¿Qué te pasa, Estrella? ¿Por qué no llamas?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco. Estrella mordiéndose el labio inferior, al final le respondió.

Estrella: Es que...Hace mucho que no veo a mi hermana y la última vez discutimos, y me preocupa que las cosas se nos salgan de los cascos.

Le respondía la yegua preocupada y con la mirada gacha, temiendo que las cosas podrían salir enormemente mal. Holy Blade apoyando un casco en el hombro de la yegua, la miró a los ojos y la dijo.

Blade: Ahora no es el momento de dudar. Ahora es el momento de entrar ahí y recuperar a tu hermana.

Estrella ante las palabras de su amigo, sonrió con algo más de confianza y al final decidió llamar a la puerta.

¿?: Adelante.

Se escuchó una voz en el interior del cuarto. Ahí Estrella abrió la puerta para entrar, siendo seguida por Holy Blade. Una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

En el interior pudieron ver a una yegua alicornio casi idéntica a Estrella. Una yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco como la de Estrella. Un cabello lacio de colores azul con negro como de Estrella. Su cutie mark era una luna llena y dos estrellas a su lado del mismo color. La luna tenía estrellas blancas en su interior. Sus ojos de color rojo. Llevaba al cuello un collar rosa pálido con una medalla de oro y una gema azulen forma de espiral. Esta tenía alas de alicornio normal en vez de hada como la de Estrella. Llevaba un vestido similar a Estrella solo que en rosa.

Istar: Hola ¿Qué deseáis de ...?

Preguntaba la yegua mientras se giraba para ver quien era la que visitaban. No pudo terminar la frase cuando reconoció

Istar: ¿Estrella?

Estrella: ¡Istar!

Ambas yeguas mantuvieron la mirada por unos momentos, así hasta que al final ambas sonrieron y exclamaron.

Ambas: ¡Hermana!

Exclamaron las dos mientras corrían la una hacia la otra. Todo iba cámara lenta mientras imágenes de flores aparecían alrededor de ambas yeguas y música emotiva comenzó a escucharse. Ambas yeguas corrieron a su encuentro hasta que ahí las dos se abrazaron la una a la otra.

Estrella: ¡Istar!

Istar: ¡Estrella!

Estrella: ¡Que feliz estoy de volverte a ver!

Istar: ¡Y yo también!

Holy Blade no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a ambas hermanas por fin reunidas.

 **"Narrando Holy Blade".**

"Istar. La hermana de Estrella. Una yegua casi idéntica a ella salvo por la cutie mark y porque tiene alas de alicornio normal en vez de hada. A diferencia de su hermana, Istar suele ser muy rebelde y la gusta armas líos que luego a Estrella tiene que arreglarlo después".

 **Fin de la narración.**

Ambas hermanas sonreía, pero luego se pusieron serias y mirando la una a la otra como si molestas estuvieran, se pusieron a hablar la una a la otra.

Istar: ¿Por qué estás aquí, hermana?

Estrella: ¿Qué por qué? Obviamente he venido para buscarte, cabeza loca ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí sola sin que nadie te acompañase?

Istar: Como no querías ayudarme con lo de la Gema de Cleotrota, tuve que venir por mi cuenta.

Estrella: Pero era algo muy peligroso. No tuviste que haber venido aquí y mucho menos sola.

Istar: Estoy bien, hermana. Aquí las yeguas son agradables y me ayudaron mucho, hasta el punto que tengo una posible pista de donde podría estar la gema.

Estrella: No empieces otra vez con lo de la gema. Nos volvemos a casa de inmediato.

Istar: Ni hablar, hermana. Estoy demasiado cerca de encontrarla como para dejarlo todo ahora.

Ambas yeguas comenzaron a discutir con la otra. Istar con lo que querer encontrar la gema y Estrella con querer llevarse de nuevo a Istar a casa.

Estrella: ¡He dicho que volvemos a casa y punto!

Istar: ¡Y yo te digo que vamos a por la gema y doble punto!

Estrella: Hermana. Hazme caso de una vez porque si no...Oh, vaya...

Istar: ¿Qué pasa ahora, Estrella?

Preguntaba Istar confundida ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermana. Estrella como si sintiéndose culpable por algo, la respondió.

Estrella: Pobre Holy Blade. Nosotros hablando como si él no fuera nada ¿Verdad, Holy Blade?

Preguntaba Estrella con una ligera sonrisa, mirando al semental que estaba de espaldas de ambas yeguas mientras ésta emulaba una pequeña sonrisa casi burlona. Istar un tanto confundida ante lo que había dicho Estrella, se asomó por un lado para ver a la presunta yegua que acompañaba a su hermana mayor.

Istar: ¿Holy Blade?

Preguntaba un tanto confundida la yegua mientras Holy Blade con mucha pena, se giró y miraba a ambas yeguas. Istar sin estar demasiado convencida, se acercó hasta estar enfrente del alicornio. Luego acercó su rostro poco a poco al de Holy Blade para verlo mejor. Al final reconociendo por fin al semental, ésta pegando un bote, exclamó.

Istar: ¿Holy Blade? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Preguntaba un tanto incrédula la yegua sin apenas creerse que aquella yegua que acompañaba a su hermana, fuera en realidad el alicornio Holy Blade. El semental un tanto avergonzando de que la yegua lo mirase de esa forma, la respondió.

Blade: Eh...Sí...

Istar miró al semental sin apenas creerse lo que acababa de presenciar. Poco a poco su rostro de sorpresa fue pasando a una de tener enormes ganas de reírse. Al final no pudo aguantar más y se echó al suelo para ponerse a reírse a carcajadas (al estilo Rainbow Dash, vamos).

Istar: Ja, ja, ja. No puedo creerlo Ja, ja, ja...No me puedo creer que seas realmente tú, Holy Blade...Ja, ja, ja...Esto es para morirse de risa ja, ja, ja.

Se reía a grandes carcajadas la yegua al mismo tiempo que la salían las lágrimas en los ojos por la risa generada. Estrella se tapó la boca con el casco para contener la risa ella también, pero la costaba horrores hacerlo. Holy Blade estaba enormemente avergonzando de que Istar se riera a grandes carcajadas de él y que Estrella estuviera a unos pasos de unirse a ella. Al final el alicornio molesto, la llamó la atención de la hermana.

Blade: Bueno. Ya está bien ¿No?

Comentaba molesto el alicornio. Istar logrando como podía contener las ganas de seguir riéndose, se levantó mientras comentaba con una leve sonrisa.

Istar: Je, je, je. Perdona, Holy Blade. Es que ni en mil años me imaginaba a ti vestido de esa manera. Je, je, je.

Blade: ¿Y me lo dices a mí? Esta fue la única forma de poder entrar aquí (mi único consuelo es que no está aquí Ember Paint para verme en esta situación, ni ninguno de los chicos. Si no, se ríen de mi por años y no me dejarán olvidarlo en la vida).

Explicaba el semental ya bastante fastidiado por la situación en que estaba ahora mismo. Estrella alzando su casco en señal de calma, comentó.

Estrella: Bueno. Lo importante es que hemos encontrado a Istar y podemos ya irnos de aquí.

Istar que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermana, la respondió.

Istar: De eso nada, hermana. No me pienso ir sin la Gema de Cleotrota.

Estrella: No empieces con eso de nuevo, hermana.

Istar: Claro que sí. He llegado demasiado lejos como para abandonarlo todo, justo que siento que estoy cerca de encontrar su ubicación.

Blade: (Ahí van de nuevo).

Pensaba con sarcasmo el alicornio blanco al ver de nuevo discutir a ambas hermanas. El semental se sentó en una esquina, presintiendo éste que aquello iba para largo.

Estrella: He dicho que nos vamos y punto. Y no discutas.

Decía seria y decidida la yegua mientras su hermana estando completamente desacuerdo con ella, la contestó.

Istar: Y yo digo que vamos a por la gema y doble punto, incluyendo punto y coma. Y no pienso cambiar de idea.

Ambas: ¡Te digo que no vamos a hacer eso y punto y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea!

Dijeron a la vez ambas hermanas apoyando sus respectivas narices con la otra. De repente se colaron por la ventana unos botes que echaban un extraño humo amarillo, que cubrió toda la habitación. Ahí los tres alicornios comenzaron a toser.

Istar: ¿Qué...qué pasa?

Preguntaba la yegua mientras tosía. Holy Blade tosiendo también, la dijo.

Blade: Es gas anestesiante...No...respiréis...

Trataba de advertir el alicornio, pero ya era tarde. Ambas yeguas cayeron dormidas al suelo. Holy Blade trató de luchar por mantenerse despierto, pero al final cayó al suelo también dormido. Acto seguido entraron por la ventana unas figuras oscuras.

¿?: Mira que tenemos aquí. Tres hermosa yeguas.

¿?: Sí. Je, je, je. Esta vez don Corneo nos pagará muy bien por traer a estas hermosas yeguas.

Más tarde, Holy Blade (aun llevando el vestido) fue abriendo los ojos. Lo primero que vio es que estaba en el interior de una jaula subida en un carro. Luego miró alrededor y vio a sus amigas Istar y Estrella que al igual que él, aun llevaban los vestidos y se iban despertando.

Blade: ¿Chicas?

Ambas chicas con un ligero dolor de cabeza, empezaron a decir.

Istar: Au. Mi cabeza.

Estrella: ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es que la habitación donde estábamos, se llenó de humo.

Blade: Creo que lo que pasa es que nos han secuestrado.

Istar: ¿Secuestrado?

Los tres miraron alrededor y vieron que estaban en medio de un desierto. Subidos en un carro que eran tirados por dos extraños ponis que llevaban unos extraños trajes de tela que les cubrían el cuerpo por completo. Dichos trajes eran de color rojo por delante y azul por detrás. Sus rostros estaban tapados por unas telas a modo de vendaje impidiendo ver sus rostros y unos turbantes en la cabeza. En las vendas de la cara tenía un extraño símbolo en forma de ojo rojo. Istar al verlos, exclamó.

Istar: ¡Espera! ¡Ese ojo en sus vendas! Son el clan Yiga.

Estrella: ¿Clan Yiga?

Blade: ¿Quiénes son el clan Yiga?

Preguntaron estos dos últimos al no entender a que se refería Istar. Ahí la hermana menor se puso a explicar.

Istar: El clan Yiga son un grupo de bandidos que se dedican a robar, saquear, secuestrar y la severa práctica de esclavos para venderlos. Son de la peor especie que hay. Siempre causan problemas allá donde van.

Blade: Ya veo. Menudos angelitos.

Comentaban con sarcasmo el alicornio blanco. Ahí poniéndose de pie intentó usar su magia, pero no funcionó, dejando confundido al semental.

Blade: ¿Pero qué...?

También intentó usar sus alas, pero se dio cuenta que las tenía fuertemente atadas al cuerpo mediante unas sólidas cuerdas.

Estrella: Parece que nos han puesto un bloqueador mágico.

Comentaba Estrella mirando que en los cuernos de los tres, tenían unos anillos antimagica.

Istar: Pues estamos apañados la verdad.

Comentaba molesta la yegua. Los tres alicornios no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse en el carro, tratando de buscar alguna manera de escapar. Ahí pudieron ver que eran conducidos hasta una zona de una montaña rocosa, hasta llegar lo que parecía un templo antiguo.

Istar: Ese templo...

Comentaba la yegua observando detenidamente el templo, ya que por alguna extraña razón, la parecía bastante conocida.

Tras parar delante del templo, los dos bandidos junto con varios más del clan, abrieron la jaula y sacaron a los tres alicornios de la jaula. Ahí los llevaron a los tres al interior del templo.

Como era de esperar, el interior del templo era antiguo, pero parece que el clan lo ha adaptado para usarlo como base secreta, llena de muebles algo toscos, salas de armas, dormitorios, almacenes...Etc.

Los tres alicornios fueron llevados hasta estar enfrente de una gran escalera. Uno del clan se acercó a la escalera y alzando la voz, se anunció.

Bandido Yiga: ¡Señor Don Corneo! ¡Traemos tres chicas nuevas para su selección!

Al escuchar el nombre de Don Corneo, Istar abrió los ojos de sorpresa y sin poder evitarla dijo.

Istar: ¿Ha dicho Don Corneo?

Estrella: ¿Le conoces acaso?

Istar: Sí. Es un rico mercader con muchos negocios. Solo le vi una vez en la ciudad de Arabia Sentada, pero fue suficiente para despreciarlo. Creedme, es un tipo verdaderamente pervertido. Tiene mucho dinero, pero había infinidad de rumores que lo conseguía mediante negocios bastante turbios y deshonestos y ahora creo saber por qué.

Explicaba la yegua casi asqueada al mencionar al tal Don Corneo. Acto seguido se escuchó una voz en lo alto de la escalera.

¿?: ¿Ya tan pronto? Estupendo. La verdad es que tenía ganas de algo de diversión.

Y ahí es cuando apareció por lo alto de la escalera el tal Don Corneo. Era un semental terrestre de avanzada edad y muy obeso. De pelaje rojo pálido. Casi calvo salvó por un mechón rubio que tenia por la parte central de la cabeza. Un pequeño bigote tipo hilo largo y enrollado en las puntas. Ojos negros. Un tatuaje en forma de corazón rojo con una flecha atravesándola y la palabra "Love" encima de dicho corazón. Llevaba una camisa blanca de botones y unos pantalones azules impidiendo ver su cutie mark. Un gran abrigo rojo que le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo por arriba. Unos anillos de oro en sus patas. Un puro en la boca e iba sosteniendo una copa de cristal con vino en ella.

Dicho semental fue bajando por las escaleras hasta estar enfrente de los tres alicornios y los bandidos. Éste mirando a las tres yeguas (hasta ahora nadie se ha dado cuenta que Holy Blade es en realidad un semental) se iba acercando mientras comentaba.

Corneo: Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tres hermosas yeguas.

Comentaba el semental mirando con cierto aire pervertido a los tres alicornios. Sobraba decir que tanto Istar como Estrella las desagradaba el semental.

Bandido: Trajimos del pueblo Gerudo a estas tres.

Contestó uno de los bandidos. Don Corneo sonriendo mientras se bebía un poco de su vaso, comentó.

Corneo: Del pueblo Gerudo. Donde solo hay yeguas. Buen sitio para encontrar buenas bellezas.

Bandido2: Se las trajimos para ver si le interesa alguna de ellas.

Respondió otro bandido.

Corneo: Ya veo. Bien. Supongo que tendré que elegir a una para pasar un buen rato. Ponedlas en fila.

Ordenaba esto último Don Corneo y los bandidos pusieron en fila a los tres alicornio. Holy Blade estaba en medio, Istar por la izquierda y Estrella por la derecha.

Estrella (Telepáticamente): ¿Qué piensa hacer este tipo?

Se comunicaba telepáticamente con su hermana. Ahí Istar la respondió.

Istar (Telepáticamente): Según los rumores sobre él, Don Corneo hace tratos con el clan Yiga. Éstos secuestran a varias yeguas y luego la traen a este para que elija a una para pasar cierta..."diversión".

Estrella (Telepáticamente): Eso significa que elegirá a una de nosotras.

Istar (Telepáticamente): Así es hermana.

Estrella (Telepáticamente): Bien. Este es el plan. Esperamos que don Corneo elija a una de las dos y la elegida posiblemente la quite el collar antimagia. Una vez hecho eso, solo hay que dejarlo fuera de combate al tipo ese y luego buscar a quien no fue elegida y a Holy Blade.

Explicaba su plan a su hermana mientras esta última asintiendo, la respondió.

Istar (Telepáticamente): Buen plan, pero ¿Y si elige al final a Holy Blade?

Estrella (Telepáticamente): Por favor, hermana. Es prácticamente imposible que elija a Holy Blade estando nosotras dos presentes.

Respondía su hermana, que consideraba la posibilidad de que Don Corneo escogiera precisamente a Holy Blade como prácticamente nula. Su hermana estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Istar (Telepáticamente): Tienes razón. Estaría bueno que de todas nosotras, eligiera a Holy Blade ¿Te imaginas?

Estrella (Telepáticamente): Prefiero no hacerlo, hermana.

Ambas yeguas trataron de contener las ganas de reírse al imaginarse la escena.

Don Corneo se puso a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro, examinando cada uno de las tres candidatas. Mirando detenidamente a Istar, Estrella y a Holy Blade donde este último procuraba apartar la cara cada vez que el semental intentaba ver mejor su rostro. Finalmente tras unas vueltas, el semental se paró y ahí dijo.

Don Corneo: Muy bien. Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, la ganadora es...

 **Insertar música de redoble de tambores.**

Los tres alicornios guardaron silencio. Istar y Estrella estaban convencidas de que Don Corneo elegiría alguna de las dos. Finalmente el semental alzó su casco eligiendo a la ganadora.

Don Corneo: ¡Tú, preciosa!

 **Fin de redoble de tambores.**

Dijo el semental con una amplia sonrisa, señalando a la menos esperada. A Holy Blade para enorme sorpresa de los tres alicornios.

Blade (con voz falsa): ¡¿QUÉEEE?!

Istar y Estrella: ¡¿QUÉEEE?!

Exclamaron los tres sin que ninguno de ellos se creyera lo que acababan de oír.

Don Corneo: Tú serás la que me acompañe esta noche a mi cuarto.

Blade (Con voz falsa): No...Yo no...

Respondía el alicornio no queriendo ir con aquel semental pervertido por nada del mundo, aquello simplemente sirvió para animar más a Don Corneo, que todo sonriente, decía.

Don Corneo: Y además recatada, como a mí me gustan en las yeguas. Por no mencionar, que también me gustan las yeguas grandes.

Istar y Estrella (mentalmente): ¡Este tipo necesita gafas!

Pensaron para sí las dos yeguas, que no se podían creerse en absoluto que el semental eligiera precisamente a Holy Blade.

Bandido: Entonces ¿Ya ha elegido?

Don Corneo: Por supuesto. Podéis quedaros con las otras y hacer lo que queráis.

Decía el semental esperando el momento de pasarlo bien con la presunta yegua elegida.

En contra de su voluntad y para fastidio de Holy Blade, éste fue llevado al cuarto de Don Corneo mientras Istar y Estrella fueron llevadas a una gran habitación donde había más bandidos del clan Yiga.

Bandido: ¡Chicos! ¡Hoy tenemos diversión con estas dos bellezas!

Anunciaba el bandido a sus compañeros que llevaban trajes similares. Todas miraban de forma lujuriosa a las dos hermanas mientras estas estaban en contra de una pared. Poco a poco los bandidos se iban acercando a estas dispuesto a divertirse a consta de ambas yeguas.

Ahí Istar y Estrella se miraron la una a la otra y con expresiones serias, asintieron con la cabeza.

Afuera de la habitación, se oían las risas pervertidas de los bandidos. Pero en unos instantes, fueron sustituidos por fuertes sonidos de pelea y fuertes golpes como gritos de dolor de los bandidos. Uno de los bandidos asustado trató de escapar por la puerta, pero se tropezó y luego fue arrastrado hacia dentro mientras éste rogaba por ayuda. Tras varios minutos, acabó todo en silencio.

Dentro de la habitación, estaban Istar y Estrella sin rasguño alguno, enfrente de una montaña de bandidos todos estos completamente bapuleados.

Istar: Como ejercicio no estuvo mal.

Estrella: Desde luego.

Dijeron ambas hermanas sonriendo mientras se quitaban los dispositivos antimagia la una a la otra.

Estrella: Sí. Busquemos ahora a Holy Blade y larguémonos de aquí.

Istar: ¿No sería mejor esperar un poco? Quizás esté un poco ocupado con Don Corneo.

Decía esto la mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa. Estrella ahí miró feo a su hermana y la respondió.

Estrella: Istar. No está bien que pienses en eso ya que está mal. Holy Blade no puede...¿A quién engaño? Admito que es tentadora la idea, pero no podemos dejarle solo a nuestro amigo.

Istar: Tienes razón, hermana. Vamos.

Las dos hermanas fueron a buscar a su amigo el alicornio mientras tanto Holy Blade estaba de pie en una habitación que ocupaba Don Corneo. El semental terrestre estaba encima de una gran cama con espacio para varios ponis, mirando de forma sugerente a la presunta yegua.

Don Corneo: Oh, sí. Nunca me cansaría de ver a una belleza como tú.

Comentaba el terrestre mientras Holy Blade a espaldas de este, se le hinchaba una vena roja en la frente ante lo que tenía que aguantar.

Don Corneo: Sin duda eres la yegua más hermosa que he visto nunca. Algo de músculos como si fueras un semental, pero bueno. También me gusta las yeguas grandes.

Más venas hinchadas se le formaban en la frente del alicornio blanco, ya que las palabras de Don Corneo lo estaban poniendo de los nervios como también furioso.

Don Corneo: Ven aquí, preciosa y pasemos un buen rato.

Finalmente Holy Blade estaba más que harto y dando la vuelta, le gritó.

Blade: ¡Ya me tienes hasta las narices de tus obscenidades!

Gritó el alicornio con su voz real, dejando muy sorprendido a Don Corneo.

Don Corneo: ¿Pero qué?

Finalmente Holy Blade de quitó el disfraz revelando su verdadera identidad, dejando prácticamente de piedra a Don Corneo donde este poniéndose de pie sobre la cama, exclamó.

Don Corneo: ¡Espera! ¿Eres un semental?

Blade: ¡Pues claro que soy un semental, idiota! ¿Tú qué crees?

Respondía completamente molesto el alicornio blanco. Acto seguido entraron por la habitación Istar y Estrella.

Istar: Holy Blade ¿Estás bien?

Blade: Enseguida te respondo.

Ahí Holy Blade se acercó a Don Corneo y le arreó un puñetazo a la cara, que lo estampó contra la pared. Ahora miró a la yegua y la respondió.

Blade: Ahora sí.

Istar y Estrella se rieron un poco de la acción del alicornio blanco.

Estrella: Bueno. Ahora que hemos dejado fuera de combate a toda la banda, es mejor volver e informar a las autoridades.

Blade: Buena idea. Vamos.

Los tres se dirigían a la puerta, hasta que Don Corneo saltando a la cama, les llamó la atención.

Don Corneo: ¡Esperad un momento!

Los tres alicornio se pararon y mirando molestos a este, le preguntaron.

Blade: ¿Y ahora qué?

Don Corneo: Bueno. Solo quería preguntaros una cosa ¿Por qué creéis que debería rendirme ante vosotros exactamente?

Istar: Pues ¿Por qué vas a perder con total seguridad?

Don Corneo: Frío, frío.

Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa Don Corneo, a la vez tirando de una palanca que había en la pared. Ahí se abrió una trampilla a los pies de los tres alicornios y cayeron por esta.

Los tres: ¡AHHHH!

Gritaron los tres mientras iban cayendo por la trampilla. Don Corneo acercándose al hueco, dijo por ella.

Don Corneo: Jo, jo, jo. Saludad a mi mascota allí abajo.

Decía esto con una sonrisa perversa Don Corneo mientras cerraba de nuevo la trampilla. En ese momento se escuchó una voz siniestra.

¿?: Don Corneo ¿A quién has enviado ahí abajo?

El semental terrestre se puso pálido al escuchar aquella voz tan siniestra.

Don Corneo: Ah...Hola, jefe ¿Qué tal? Solo envié a un alicornio molesto que se hizo pasar por un semental y a dos hermosas yeguas gemelas.

Respondía este temblando levemente de miedo. El dueño de la extraña voz, exclamó.

¿?: Espera ¿Has dicho dos yeguas gemelas?

Don Corneo: Esto...Sí...

¿?: ¡Idiota! ¡Debiste haberlas capturado! ¡Esas dos yeguas gemelas nos habrían servido para nuestros planes!

Respondía furiosa la voz, asustando aun más a Don Corneo.

Mientras tanto, los tres alicornios siguieron deslizándose por la rampa de la trampilla, hasta que los llevaron a una alcantarilla.

Holy Blade cayó duramente al suelo. Éste trató de levantarse, pero Estrella cayó encima suya tumbándolo contra el suelo. Luego Istar cayó encima de éstos, aplastando aun mas al alicornio para desgracia de este.

Istar: ¡Au!...Esto ha sido muy rastrero por su parte.

Se quejaba la alicornio. Su hermana la dio la razón.

Estrella: Cierto. Juro que cuando le ponga el casco encima, se va a enterar.

Blade: Chicas. Cuando tengáis un momento ¿Podríais quitaros de encima?

Las decía el semental que estaba debajo de las dos hermanas. Éstas al darse cuenta, se quitaron de encima mientras se disculpaba con él.

Istar: Perdona, Blade.

Estrella: Espero que no te hayamos hecho daño.

Se disculpaban ambas yeguas mientras el semental algo adolorido, se levantó mientras las respondía.

Blade: No pasa nada...Peores golpes he tenido yo con Ember Paint.

Los tres alicornios miraron alrededor, confirmando que estaban en una alcantarilla.

Estrella: Parece que estamos en una alcantarilla.

Istar: Sí. Cosa que se nota por el olor.

Decía esta última tapándose la nariz con el casco para no seguir captando el mal olor.

Blade: Supongo que tendremos que buscar una salida.

Los tres se disponían a buscar la salida, hasta que en ese momento captaron algo.

¿?: ¡GROAAAAR...!

Se escuchó un aterrador rugido que resonó por toda la alcantarilla, poniendo en alerta a los tres alicornios.

Blade: Chicas. Presiento que no estamos solos aquí.

Estrella: Sí. Yo también pienso lo mismo.

Respondía Estrella que al igual que su hermana, se quitaron los vestidos para estar cómodas y convocaron mediante magia unas espadas. Una espada para Estrella y una katana para Istar. Los tres alicornios se preparaban para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que fuera a aparecer.

Finalmente algo iba rápidamente hasta ellos, donde los tres fueron cubiertos por una sombra enorme y los tres alicornios se pusieron en guardia, listos para pelear.

Continuara.

No olvideis comentar.

 **Ocs Invitados.**

Estrella e Istar con OCs de Moonlight1006


	9. La Tumba de Cleotrota

**La Tumba de Cleotrota**

Tras derrotar a parte de la banda del Clan Yiga y poner contra las cuerdas a Don Corneo, Holy Blade y sus amigas Istar y Estrella se disponían a irse, pero Don Corneo activó una trampa que los llevó hasta la alcantarillas, donde en ella residía una peligrosa criatura nada amistosa.

Holy Blade, Istar y Estrella tenían enfrente a una enorme criatura bípeda. Era de piel verde musgoso en la parte superior de su cuerpo donde no tenía pelaje alguno sino escamas. Mientras en sus patas encorvadas era marrón oscuro donde era mayoritariamente pelo y con pezuñas. Grandes garras donde tenía unas argollas con cadenas rotas colgando de ellas. Una larga boca como la de un cocodrilo con enormes colmillos. Nariz como la de un cerdo con un anillo en ella. Grandes orejas. Cola larga negra terminada en varia puntas peludas. Sus ojos eran completadamente verde oscuro como la de los lagartos.

La enorme criatura rugió de furia ante el grupo de alicornios.

Istar: En la vida había visto un bicho más feo que ese.

Estrella: Sí. Se supone que es la mascota de ese Don Corneo.

Blade: Sea lo que sea, tenemos que enfrentarnos a él.

Los tres estaban de acuerdo y prepararon sus armas listos para pelear. La criatura volvió a rugir mientras enterraba su mano bajo el agua de la cloaca y sacó de ella un montón de inmundicias donde no dudo ni un instante en lanzarla contra el grupo.

Estrella: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Estrella y cada uno se fue a un lado para esquivar la bola de inmundicias. Holy Blade fue el primero en salir volando a atacar a la criatura.

Mike: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Holy Blade, volando alto éste y tratando de atacarlo con sus espadas, pero la bestia con sus argollas bloqueaba los ataques del alicornio.

Blade: A ver si bloqueas esto ¡Doble Shot!

Holy Blade lanzó dos veloces tajos que logró hacerle algunos cortes en los brazos de la criatura haciendo rugir de dolor a este.

Blade: ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, bicho feo?

Se burlaba el alicornio, pero tuvo que echarse para atrás para esquivar la dentellada de la criatura.

Istar: Vamos, hermana.

Estrella: Juntas.

Ambas hermanas concentraron energía mágica en sus espadas y se lanzaron volando hacia el monstruo. El monstruo trató de golpearlas con sus brazos, pero las dos yeguas se teletransportaron para esquivar el golpe, para luego reaparecer justo detrás de la espalda del monstruo y ahí realizar un doble tajo por detrás de este, haciendo rugir de dolor al mismo tiempo que alzaba su cabeza hacia arriba. Cosa que Holy Blade aprovechó para darle una fuerte patada en toda la barbilla, logrando derribar al monstruo y cayera contra el agua sucia de la cloaca.

Istar: Buena patada.

Le felicitaba la yegua al alicornio. Holy Blade sonriendo la contestó.

Blade: Gracias. Vuestro ataque también estuvo genial. Cuando no estáis discutiendo la una con la otra, sois un poderoso dúo.

Estrella: Tenemos nuestros momentos.

Comentaban ésta. El monstruo volvió a levantarse, haciendo que el grupo se pusiera en guardia.

Istar: Parece que este monstruo ha venido a por más.

Blade: Pues le daremos más, hasta que diga basta.

Estrella: A por él.

Los tres alicornio se lanzaron hacia el monstruo, pero en ese momento, dicho monstruo hizo algo extraño.

El monstruo alzó sus garras en alto para atrás y luego las lanzó para adelante. Nadie comprendía la acción de la criatura.

Istar: ¿Y ahora qué hace?

Estrella: Ni idea.

Ninguno comprendía lo que acababa de hacer el monstruo. En ese momentos, las orejas de los tres alicornios, captaron algo.

Blade: Estoy escuchando algo.

Estrella: Yo también capto algo.

Istar: Cada vez suena más fuerte...Parece agua...

Blade: Aquí hay mucha agua.

Estrella: Sí. Pero parece como una...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque el sonido de agua moviéndose se hacía más fuerte y ahí es cuando lo vieron. Una enorme ola de agua sucia dirigiéndose hacia éstos a toda velocidad.

Blade: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Holy Blade. No tuvieron tiempo de esquivar la ola y les alcanzó de lleno, quedando éstos atrapados en el interior de dicha ola.

Cuando el ataque de la ola de cloaca terminó, estaban los tres alicornios tendidos en el suelo, cubiertos de agua sucia. Éstos se levantaron lentamente.

Istar: ¡Puag...! ¡Que asco...!

Estrella: ¡Ese maldito monstruo se ha pasado de la raya!

Blade: Sí. Ahora si que se ha vuelto personal esto.

Estrella: Ya somos dos.

Istar: Más bien tres.

Comentaban tres bastante enfadados de que el monstruo les lanzara toda aquella agua de cloaca, quedando los tres cubiertos por dicha agua sucia que solo Celestia sabría que contenía. El monstruo ahí apareció saltando en el aire cayendo sobre ellos, tratando de golpearles con su puño, pero éstos lo esquivaron con un salto hacia atrás.

Holy Blade le lanzó un rayo mágico a la cara del monstruo, que primero le hizo daño y luego lo aturdió. Cuando el monstruo recobró el sentido, lo primero que vio fue a Istar y Estrella dirigirse a él, dándole una patada cada una en el rostro del monstruo que lo derribó al suelo.

Amas yeguas se alejaron del monstruo yendo para atrás mientras disparaban rayos mágicos contra él, lastimándolo severamente. Holy Blade ahí se preparó para atacar también.

Blade: Y para terminar...¡Atomic Blast!

Gritó Holy Blade cargando una esferas mágica dorada sobre su cuerno, que creció hasta tener el tamaño de una pelota y la lanzó contra el techo de la cloaca encima del monstruo. Ahí provocó que el techo se derrumbara sobre la criatura, enterrándola viva.

Una garra emergía de entre los escombros moviéndose por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente cayó completamente inmóvil.

Los tres alicornios se reunieron enfrente de los escombros donde estaba ahora enterrado el monstruo.

Estrella: Acabamos con esa cosa por fin.

Comentaba Estrella que se sentía en parte aliviada de haberse deshecho rápidamente del monstruo.

Istar: Sí. Lo malo es que nos va a costar quitarnos el pestazo por culpa de la ola de cloaca lanzada por ese engendro. Voy a necesitar un buen baño después de esto.

Se quejaba la yegua asqueada por tener restos de agua sucia en su cuerpo. Holy Blade la dio la razón.

Blade: No eres la única que necesita un baño.

En ese momento, el alicornio blanco notó algo en una pared derrumbada donde parecía haber un hueco en la roca.

Blade: Ahí parece haber algo.

Istar se acercó a dicho agujero y lo iluminó con su magia.

Istar: Parece una salida. Podríamos probar a salir por aquí.

Estrella: En fin. No hay otro camino mejor.

Decía ahora Estrella alzando de hombros. Los tres alicornios se introdujeron dentro del agujero en busca de una salida.

Los tres caminaban por el camino subterráneo lleno de rocas, siendo la luz de sus cuernos lo único que iluminaba el lugar.

Estrella: Espero que esto no nos lleve a un rincón sin salida.

Comentaba esta preocupada ante la idea de ir por el mal camino. Ahí su hermana trató de tranquilizarla.

Istar: Tranquila. Encontraremos una salida. Mientras sea yo quien busque la salida, nada puede salir mal.

Decía con total confianza la yegua. Estrella rotando los ojos, la respondió.

Estrella: Por eso lo digo. Porque tú siempre nos metes en líos.

Istar: ¡Ey!

Se quejó Istar por el comentario de su hermana. El grupo siguió caminando hasta que de repente la zona rocosa terminó y acabaron en un especie de pasillo hecho con grandes bloques.

Blade: Esto ya parece una especie de estructura.

Estrella: Sí. Curioso.

Comentaban éstos hasta que comenzaron a ver unas pinturas. Istar al verlas más de cerca, exclamó.

Istar: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Estrella: ¿Qué pasa, hermana?

Preguntaba Estrella a su hermana. Istar mirando las pinturas, la contestó.

Istar: Si estas pinturas son lo que yo creo. Estamos apenas unos pasos de la tumba de Cleotrota.

Decía en parte emocionada la yegua. Holy Blade y Estrella se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar decir eso a la alicornio. Éstos miraron las pinturas de la pared representando a varios guerreros rodeando un trono, donde en el centro había una hermosa yegua de crin negra liso y corto, pelaje marrón, ojos dorados. Indumentaria de una autentica reina de Ponyegipto.

Blade: ¿Esa no es la llamada Cleotrota?

Istar: Sí. Es ella. Eso no cabe duda.

Decía emocionada la yegua y ahí se puso a correr a toda prisa.

Estrella: ¡Istar! ¡Espera!

Decía Estrella que salió a seguir a su hermana, dejando a Holy Blade atrás.

Blade: ¡Hey! ¡Esperadme las dos!

Las decía a las dos hermanas el semental, que fue éste corriendo a seguir a ambas yeguas.

La carrera duró hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo y ahí es cuando encontraron algo increíble.

Era una amplia cueva donde en su interior estaba un enorme templo y una estatua de la reina Cleotrota sobre un alto pedestal.

Los tres alicornios miraban sorprendidos el gran templo. Istar sin poder ocultar su emoción de haber encontrado la tumba, comenzó a gritar como una loca mientras saltaba de alegría.

Istar: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que la historia de Cleotrota era real, era real!

Decía completamente emocionada la yegua sin apenas caber en su gozo. Estrella no tuvo más remedio que reconocer, que su hermana tuvo razón sobre dicha tumba.

Estrella: Vaya. Al final tenías razón sobre la tumba.

Istar: ¿Verdad que sí, hermana?

Preguntaba Istar con una sonrisa a su hermana. Holy Blade ahí comentó.

Blade: Muy bien ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Esto no parece la salida.

Estrella pensando por un momento, dijo.

Estrella: Pues ya que estamos aquí. Exploremos la tumba.

En el momento que dijo eso, Istar miró sorprendida a su hermana y la dijo.

Istar: Espera ¿Quieres decir que me dejarás ir a la tumba para ir a por la joya?

Estrella mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa, la contestó.

Estrella: Claro. Ya que estamos aquí y hemos llegado muy lejos ¿Por qué no?

Istar: ¡Gracias, hermana!

Alzaba la voz llena de alegría Istar, abrazando ésta a su hermana siendo correspondida por esta última. Holy Blade sonrió al ver a ambas hermanas reconciliarse y querer hacer las cosas juntas.

Blade: Entonces ¿Vamos a entrar en el templo?

Preguntó el semental. Ambas hermanas asintieron. Todos de acuerdo fueron a la entrada donde estaba cerrada por un gran portón de piedra.

Blade: Bien. Primer obstáculo ¿Cómo la sorteamos?

Preguntaba el semental. Los tres miraron por toda la puerta en busca de algo que sirviera para abrir. Así hasta que su vista se centró en dos huecos que había cada uno a ambos lados de la puerta.

Istar: Ahí hay algo.

Istar introdujo su casco dentro del hueco donde notó que había un panel.

Istar: Parece haber un panel.

La yegua empujó, pero no pasa nada.

Istar: Nada.

Holy Blade metió su casco en el otro hueco y pulsó el panel con idéntico resultado.

Blade: Aquí tampoco nada.

Istar: Probemos a presionar los dos a la vez.

Ambos asintieron y a la cuenta de "tres" presionaron el panel. Tampoco pasó nada.

Blade: Tampoco pasa nada.

Istar: Maldita sea ¿Qué estamos pasando por alto?

Comentaba frustrada la alicornio. Su hermana trató de calmarla.

Estrella: Cálmate, Istar. Seguro que encontramos otra forma de entrar.

Istar agradecía las palabras de su hermana. Luego Istar se puso a mirar por toda la puerta, hasta que vio un especie de dibujo en la parte superior de la puerta.

En dicha puerta representaba a dos yegua idénticas entre sí, donde ambas presionaban en los panales de la puerta. Aquel dibujo la llamó poderosamente la atención y no pudo evitar querer probar una cosa.

Istar: Mmm...Me preguntó. Estrella.

Estrella: ¿Sí, Istar?

Istar: Por favor. Ponte en el lugar de Holy Blade.

Estrella no entendía lo que pretendía su hermana, pero la hizo caso. Ahí esta se puso en el lugar de Holy Blade. Istar mirando a su hermana, la dijo.

Istar: A la cuenta de tres.

Cuando llegaron al "tres", ambas hermanas presionando el panel. Esta vez sucedió algo. La puerta comenzó a temblar y luego comenzó a abrirse, dando paso libre al interior.

Holy Blade y Estrella estaban sorprendidos de que esta vez ocurriera algo.

Blade: ¿Cómo es que ahora se ha abierto la puerta?

Preguntaba este. Istar ahí le respondió.

Istar: Tengo una teoría, pero aun necesito confirmarla. Vamos, equipo.

Los tres se metieron en la entrada. Una vez dentro, Holy Blade las comentó.

Blade: Aquí habrá que tener cuidado. Seguro que habrá montones y montones de trampas.

Comentaba el alicornio que iba delante, dando la vuelta para mirar a las yeguas, y comenzar a decirlas de forma dramática.

Blade: Cada paso que demos aquí, podría ser el último. Así que cuidado...

Decía el semental caminando de espaldas, hasta que sin querer piso un falso bloque del suelo, donde se hundió ésta. Ahí el semental temió lo peor.

Blade: Oh, oh.

El alicornio saltó hacia delante donde estaban las yeguas, para evitar ser aplastado por el techo que se hundía hacia donde estaba el semental. No le había pillado por poco.

Blade: Mi madre. Si me hubiera quedado ahí, ahora mismo sería tortilla de pony.

Decía el semental, respirando aliviado éste de no haber sido aplastado por el bloque emergente del techo.

Estrella: Está claro que no va a ser nada fácil llegar hasta la joya.

Comentaba la yegua presintiendo que las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles. Istar ahí les dijo a éstos.

Istar: No hay problema. Por fortuna, gracias a mis investigaciones previas. Tengo un plano indicando las trampas que hay en el lugar y como evitarlas.

Decía esto con total confianza mientras sacaba un libro con apuntes. Holy Blade y Estrella se sintieron algo más tranquilos al saber eso.

Blade: Es bueno saber eso, Istar.

Istar: Bien. Seguidme por donde vaya yo.

Dijo Istar yendo esta hacia delante y Holy Blade como Estrella iban siguiendo a la alicornio por el pasillo, yendo exactamente donde iba Istar. Istar iba caminando recto o se desviaba, haciendo algún giro, avanzando y retrocediendo. Todo eso siendo seguida por Holy Blade y Estrella. Luego de un rato, llegaron a una sala con diez palancas donde en cada una había un dibujo de un pony diferente.

Estrella: ¿Y esta sala?

Istar mirando el libro, la respondió.

Istar: Esta sala tiene una trampa en que el techo cae poco a poco, surgiendo afilados pinchos por ella.

Blade: ¿Y cómo la sorteamos?

Istar: Tranquilos. Sé lo que hay que hacer. Tenemos que bajar dos palancas donde el dibujo se repita.

Respondía la yegua. Los tres asintieron y buscaron de entre las diez palancas, aquellas cuyo dibujo coincidieran.

Tras buscar por un rato, finalmente encontraron las dos palancas cuyos dibujos coincidían, que eran la imagen de dos yeguas portando una bandeja con agua.

Blade: Estos tienen que ser.

Istar: Perfecto. Bajad las dos en cuanto podáis.

Holy Blade y Estrella asintieron y los dos bajaron a la vez las palancas. En ese momento la puerta por donde entraron se cerró de golpe y el techo comenzó a descender para abajo. Aquello sobresaltó a los tres ya que iban a ser aplastado por ello.

Blade: ¡Estamos atrapados!

Istar: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Si hemos tirado de las palancas correctas.

Estrella intento utilizar un hechizo de teletransporte para sacar a los tres, pero no funcionó.

Estrella: No funciona el teletransporte. Por lo visto, tuvieron en cuenta a los que podemos usar la magia.

Del techo emergieron unos pinchos afilados como espadas. Holy Blade voló hasta el techo y empujó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de frenarla, pero sin éxito alguno.

Blade: Esto no funciona.

Istar miraba desesperada el libro en busca de cualquier cosa que se hubiera saltado. Todo eso mientras el techo estaba cada vez más cerca de aplastar a éstos.

Istar: No lo entiendo. Hemos tirado de las palancas correctas. No entiendo en que me he equivocado.

Comentaba la yegua alarmada mientras Holy Blade seguía empujando tratando de detener el avance del techo, mientras Estrella disparaba rayos mágicos a la pared para crear alguna salida, pero sin éxito alguno. En ese momento a Istar se le cruzó una idea en la cabeza.

Istar: Un momento. A no ser...¡Estrella!

Estrella: ¿Sí, hermana?

Istar: Ponte en la palanca donde bajó antes Holy Blade y ponla en su posición original.

Estrella obedeció y se fue a la palanca para subirla, al igual que Istar hizo con la suya. Holy Blade estaba ya casi tocando el suelo con sus patas traseras, debido al empuje del techo.

Blade: Si tenéis alguna idea, ahora mismo sería un buen momento de decirlo.

Decía el alicornio. Istar mirando a su hermana, la dijo.

Istar: A la cuenta de tres, bajamos de nuevo las palancas.

Estrella: Pero, hermana ¿De qué servirá eso ahora?

Istar: Tú confía en mí y hazlo.

Estrella no entendía que planeaba su hermana, pero ya no perdía nada por probar mientras Holy Blade ya pisando el suelo con sus patas traseras, seguía haciendo esfuerzo por parar sin éxito alguno el techo.

A la cuenta de tres, ambas hermanas bajaron de nuevo ambas palancas y esta vez ocurrió lo inesperado. El techo dejó de bajar cuando estaba ya a la altura de las cabezas de éstos y volvió a subir a su posición original. La puerta de entrada se abrió y otra salida se abrió también.

Holy Blade que no se había dando cuenta de que la trampa dejó de funcionar. Con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, seguía empujando el techo hasta llegar a lo más alto. Istar y Estrella mirando al alicornio, le llamaron la atención.

Estrella: ¡Holy Blade! ¡Para!

Istar: ¡Que la trampa ya está desactivada!

Al escuchar eso de sus amigas, el semental abrió los ojos y mirando alrededor, dándose cuenta que efectivamente la trampa había sido desactivada. Luego éste bajó para reunirse con ellas.

Blade: Buen trabajo, chicas. Habéis logrado desactivar la trampa.

Las felicitaba el alicornio a las dos yeguas. Estrella sin comprender nada, comentó.

Estrella: No lo entiendo ¿Por qué ahora si funciono si de la misma manera cuando lo hicisteis Holy Blade y tú, se activó la trampa?

Preguntaba Estrella. Istar sospechando del por qué, respondió a su hermana.

Istar: Es una teoría, pero creo que es por el hecho de que las dos somos casi idénticas.

Blade: ¿A qué te refieres, Istar?

Istar: Recordad la entrada. Cuando Holy Blade y yo intentamos abrir la puerta, no ocurrió nada. Pero cuando Estrella y yo lo hicimos de la misma manera, esta vez la puerta se abrió. Y aquí ocurrió lo mismo. Los mecanismos están diseñados para que ponis hermanas o casi idénticas sean las únicas que puedan abrirlas.

Ante las palabras de Istar. Holy Blade y Estrella estando los dos pensativos, la tuvieron que darla la razón.

Blade: Sí. Tiene que ser eso.

Estrella: En cierto modo, tiene sentido. Hasta ahora, los mecanismos se han activado de ese modo.

Blade: Ahora que sabemos eso, podemos ir algo mejor.

Los tres pasaron por la puerta y llegaron a un largo pasillo donde habían unas luces que se filtraban del exterior.

Istar: Curioso que aquí lleguen las luces del exterior.

Decía la yegua caminando hacia las luces, hasta que Holy Blade con su magia tiró de su cola, llevándola para sí.

Istar: ¿Qué haces?

Preguntaba la yegua, molesta ésta que el alicornio la tirase de la cola de ese modo. El alicornio ahí la respondió.

Blade: Las luces me parecen sospechosas. Vi algo de esto en un videojuego de Crash Bandicoot. A ver si...

El alicornio cogió con su magia un bloque suelto y lo lanzó cruzando las luces. Todas las luces que cruzó el bloque, provocó que se disparasen flechas desde las paredes.

Blade: Me alegro de no haberme equivocado.

Comentaba sonriente el alicornio. Istar ahora agradeció de no haber sido ella la atravesada por las flechas mientras Estrella cogiendo una de la flechas con su magia y examinándola, dijo.

Estrella: Estas flechas están cubiertas con veneno de Escorpión negro. La más venenosa de todas. Un solo pinchazo y ya podemos ir haciendo testamento.

Istar: Supongo que habrá que ir con cuidado.

Holy Blade probó a teletransportarse, pero ahí su magia no funcionó.

Blade: Está claro que como en la sala anterior, pensaron en los que podían usar magia. Habrá que hacerlo a casco esto.

Los tres alicornios asintieron y con mucho cuidado, fueron cruzando el pasillo tratando de evitar las luces. Tenían que ir de un lado a otro, adoptando cualquier tipo de postura para cruzar las luces, incluso deslizándose por el suelo o pegados a la pared.

Tras caminar por un rato, llegaron al final. Istar y Estrella fueron las primeras en llegar al final. Holy Blade era el último en pasar.

Blade: Vamos...Solo un poco más...

Decía Holy Blade tratando de pasar por una de las luces sin tocarla, pero sin querer piso mal y resbaló.

Blade: ¡Que me caigo!

Exclamó Blade y sin querer su cabeza se chocó contra los flancos de Istar, haciendo gritar a ésta.

Istar: ¡Ahhh!

Blade: ¡Ay...! Lo siento Istar...

Istar: ¡Idiota!

Gritó bastante enfadada la yegua porque la tocaran el flanco y le dio una fuerte patada a la cara del semental, que lo hizo caer para atrás justo en dirección a la luz para terror de los tres.

Blade: ¡Ahhhh!

Estrella y Istar: ¡Blade!

Holy Blade tocó con su cabeza la luz, activando así la trampa y las flechas salieron directas hacia él. Para Holy Blade parecía el fin si no fuera porque las dos hermanas con su magia, lo agarraron y lo trajeron para sí, salvándole el pellejo.

El alicornio cayó boca abajo al suelo y ahí mirando a ambas hermanas, las dio las gracias a las dos.

Blade: Gracias, chicas. Me habéis salvado de una buena.

Istar: Lo siento, Blade. No debí haberte dado esa patada a la cara. Es que me sobresalté un poco.

Se disculpaba con mucha pena la yegua, sintiéndose ésta culpable por el hecho de que su amigo Holy Blade estuviera a punto de morir por su culpa. El semental levantándose, la respondió.

Blade: Tranquila. Es culpa mía. Debí haber ido con más cuidado para no tropezarme y darte en el flanco.

Se disculpaba también el semental mientras pasaba un casco tras la cabeza. Al final ambos amigos sonrieron tras disculparse mutuamente. Así hasta que Estrella les llamó la atención.

Estrella: Istar. Holy Blade. Aquí otra puerta cerrada con palancas especiales de esas.

Decía la yegua señalando la puerta al final del pasillo como las palancas. Esta vez ambas hermanas se acercaron a dichas palancas y las activaron juntas. La puerta se abrió sin problemas.

Estrella: Vía libre.

Los tres alicornios entraron y encontraron algo verdaderamente sorprendente.

Habían encontrado una amplia sala llena de tesoros. Joyas, monedas de oro, piezas y objetos de oro como cetros, escudos, sarcófagos, estatuas. Llena de riquezas inimaginables.

Blade: Chicas. Acabamos de encontrar la sala del tesoro.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras observaba los incontables tesoros que había.

Istar: ¡SÍIII! ¡Es estupendo! Hemos encontrado la sala. Por tanto la joya tiene que estar por aquí.

Decía enormemente emocionada la yegua. Los tres fueron caminando por la sala, hasta que se toparon con un gran sarcófago de piedra.

Estrella: Esa debe ser la tumba de Cleotrota.

Decía Estrella. Los tres se acercaron a un lado del sarcófago y haciendo fuerza, empujaron la tapa hasta quitarla.

Dentro había una momia completamente vendada, confirmando sin lugar a dudas que era Cleotrota. Pero lo que verdaderamente llamó la atención, es que en sus cascos portaba una enorme joya en forma de esmeralda verde.

Blade: Istar ¿Esa es?

Istar: Sí. La joya de Cleotrota. Sabía que era real. Es fantástico.

Comentaba emocionada Istar con una amplia sonrisa, al ver la joya con sus propios ojos. Estrella viendo lo emocionada que estaba su hermana, sonrió mientras la decía a Istar.

Estrella: Muchas felicidades, hermana. Al final has encontrado la joya.

Istar: Nunca lo habría conseguido sin vuestra ayuda. Muchas gracias a los dos.

Decía la yegua completamente feliz, abrazando ésta a su hermana y a su amigo mientras estos sonreían.

¿?: Que momento más enternecedor.

Se escuchó una voz que puso en alerta al grupo y estos miraron, que a la entrada estaba un gran grupo de bandidos del clan Yiga.

Los bandidos se apartaron para dejar paso a otro bandido. Éste era mucho más grande que los otros y con ropajes más elegantes y caros. Con vendas en la cara como los otros, pero de color dorado como pinturas del ojo de color negro. Con unas hombreras con púas y en los brazos. Una armadura de bronce que le cubría el pecho y parte de las patas. A simple vista parecía una terrestre, aunque no se podía apreciar por la ropa y armadura que le cubrían el cuerpo al completo. El nuevo bandido se detuvo enfrente de su banda, dándoles las espalda a éstos y mirando al grupo de alicornios, les decía.

¿?: Así que vosotros sois los que habéis causado problemas a mi banda.

Les decía el nuevo bandido. Los alicornios poniéndose en guardia, le preguntaron a éste.

Blade: ¿Y tú quién eres si se puede saberse?

¿?: Si tanto gustáis. Soy el líder del Clan Yiga, Eyeblack.

Respondió el líder del clan, confirmando que era en cierto modo como el jefe.

Eyeblack: Debería mataros a los tres por haber atacado a mi banda y a mi inútil socio Don Corneo. Pero como habéis descubierto la tumba de Cleotrota, haber desactivado las trampas y haber encontrado su tesoro. Dicho templo solo podía sortearse si iban yeguas hermanas o al menos idénticas. Por esa razón no pudimos entrar antes en el templo.

Explicaba el líder bandido y ahí siguió hablando.

Eyeblack: Y como me siento lo suficientemente generoso para perdonaros la vida si nos entregáis el tesoro.

Decía el líder del clan con una sonrisa perversa tras las vendas de su cara. Istar molesta por la proposición, le respondió negativamente.

Istar: ¡De eso nada! Llevo meses tratando de encontrar esta gema y no la pienso dejar a ninguno de ustedes.

Decía desafiante la yegua. Su hermana y su amigo la apoyaron.

Blade: Ahí se habla, amiga.

Estrella: Tienes razón, Istar. Te esforzaste mucho para conseguir la gema, como para que ahora vengan éstos que nos la quiten.

Istar: Gracias a los dos.

Los tres alicornios sonrieron. Eyeblack al ver que los tres alicornios no estaban dispuesto a cooperar, dio la orden siguiente a su banda.

Eyeblack: Como queráis ¡A por ellos, chicos!

Ordenó el jefe y su bando le obedeció sacando espadas y lanzas, para luego lanzarse hacia el grupo.

Blade: Chicas. Nos va a tocar pelear.

Decía el alicornio chocando sus cascos listo para pelear. Ambas yegua sacando sus armas, estaban de acuerdo con él.

Estrella: Bien. Estoy lista para bailar...

Istar: Con el peligro...

Dijeron ambas hermanas. Ahí los tres se lanzaron hacia la banda. Istar y Estrella saltaron hacia los bandidos y comenzaron a atacarlos con sus espadas, al mismo tiempo bloqueaban ataques de los de la banda lanzaban hacia éstas.

Holy Blade voló hasta un grupo y ahí comenzó a darles puñetazos y patadas contra todos éstos, mandando a varios de los bandidos volando hasta chocarse contra las paredes o techos y luego caer sobre las montañas de oro y joyas.

Istar y Estrella mientras peleaban, se juntaron espalda con espalda y mirándose de reojo la una a la otra, asintieron y ambas pegadas a la otra, comenzaron a dar vueltas a modo de tornado con sus espadas extendidas, llegaban a causar fuertes cortes a los miembros de la banda.

Blade: ¡Terremoto!

Gritó Holy Blade al mismo tiempo que saltó alto, para luego caer al suelo en medio de un grupo de enemigos. Aquello provocó un fuerte terremoto como fisuras volcánicas en el suelo, causando un enorme daño a los bandidos.

Blade: Bien. Un grupo eliminado.

Decía el alicornio con una sonrisa, hasta que tuvo que saltar a un lado para esquivar una enorme bola de hierro con pinchos unida a una cadena.

El responsable era de Eyeblack, que éste sujetaba con una cadena enrollada en su brazo izquierdo. De un tirón de la cadena, la bola volvía con su dueño.

Eyeblack: Veamos si te libras de esto, señor Blade.

Comentaba el semental que levantaba la enorme bola con un casco sin esfuerzo y acto seguido la lanzó de nuevo contra Holy Blade. El alicornio simplemente saltó, siendo impulsado por sus alas para ganar altura y una vez que la bola pasó por debajo de él, voló directo hacia el bandido dispuesto a golpearle.

Blade: A ver si tú te libras de esto.

Decía el alicornio tratando de golpear al líder bandido, pero este último desapareció en un tornado de hojas. Holy Blade se detuvo en el sitio mirando por todas partes, sorprendido de que el bandido desapareciera.

Blade: ¿Dónde se ha metido? Algo tan grande no puede desaparecer así como así.

Comentaba el alicornio. Istar que esquivando un ataque de lanza de un asesino y contraatacando dándole un tajo con su katana, miró a Holy Blade y le advirtió.

Istar: ¡Blade! ¡Detrás de ti!

Escuchando la advertencia, Holy Blade saltó a un lado para esquivar la bola de metal que por poco no le aplastó contra el suelo. Ahí vio al bandido ir recuperando la bola.

Blade: ¡Ahí estás! ¡Atomic Blast!

Holy Blade lanzó su ataque rápidamente contra el bandido, pero de la misma forma el bandido desapareció esquivando así el ataque.

Blade: Otra vez no.

Maldecía Holy Blade al no poder dar al bandido. Al final al bola de hierro apareció de la nada, golpeándole por la espalda causando un gran daño al alicornio y tirándolo contra el. Estrella que bloqueando el ataque de espada de un bandido, le golpeó la cara de un puñetazo a éste y rápidamente fue a socorrer a Holy Blade.

Estrella: ¡Blade!

La yegua ayudó a levantar al semental mientras esta preocupada, le preguntaba al alicornio.

Estrella: ¿Estás bien?

Blade: Sí. Más o menos. Ese maldito desaparece justo cuando le voy a dar y aparece por sorpresa atacando a traición.

Comentaba el alicornio. Justo en ese momento, la bola apareció de nuevo volando en dirección a éstos.

Blade: ¡Cuidado, Estrella!

Gritó Blade, empujando éste a Estrella para apartarla de la trayectoria de la bola de hierro y luego saltó este al otro lado para esquivar el ataque. El líder bandido recuperando la bola, le decía al alicornio.

Líder bandido: Ja, ja, ja. No tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra mi técnica de camuflaje. Aunque me atacarais todos juntos, nunca me podríais dar.

Se jactaba el bandido mientras Holy Blade y Estrella molestos por la burla del bandido, le lanzaron cada uno un rayo contra el bandido, pero volvía a desaparecer esquivando de nuevo los ataques.

Blade: Maldito cobarde. A ver si esquivas esto.

Holy Blade alzó el vuelo y ganando altura, gritó.

Blade: ¡Lluvia de Meteoros!

Holy Blade iluminó su cuerno y desde sus cascos lanzó infinidad de esferas explosivas por todo el lugar por donde desapareció el bandido. Las esferas al tocar el suelo, provocaban intensas explosiones que hacían temblar el lugar y las monedas y objetos de valor iban cayendo al suelo.

Como lo había planeado Holy Blade, hacer explotar en varios sitios a la vez, lograron que el líder bandido fuera por fin golpeado por las explosiones.

Líder bandido: ¡AHHHH!

Blade: Por fin te tengo...¡Senda de los Cien Puños!

Sin desperdiciar la oportunidad, el alicornio voló hacia el bandido y ahí comenzó a darle un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas a alta velocidad, golpeando una y otra vez al bandido causando múltiples daños.

Blade: Y para terminar...

Terminó el ataque con un potente puño ascendente (al estilo Ryu o Ken de Street Fighter) golpeándole en toda la cara al líder bandido, que lo mando volar por el aire y luego caer cerca de los bandidos derrotados por ambas hermanas.

Estrella e Istar se reunieron con Holy Blade tras derrotar a todos los bandidos.

Estrella: Bien. Parece que hemos acabando con todos.

Istar: Sí, hermana. Eso parece.

Comentaban ambas hermanas, sonriendo éstas al igual que Holy Blade. En ese momento, el líder bandido se levantó y furioso, dijo.

Líder Bandido: ¡Malditos! ¡Aun no habéis acabado conmigo! ¡Sentid el sufrimiento y el dolor más insoportable con mi más peligrosa técnica!

El bandido agarró la bola encadenada y ahí comenzó a girarla por alrededor de sí mismo, formando un gran tornado por alrededor suyo.

Istar: ¿Qué hace?

Blade: No lo sé, pero no voy a quedarme parado para averiguarlo. Voy a pararle los pies a este tipo.

El alicornio blanco se lanzó hacia el bandido, pero en el momento que tocó el tornado, es golpeado y mandado de nuevo junto con las dos hermanas, donde éstas lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Estrella: ¡Blade!

Istar: ¿Estás bien?

Blade: Sí. Ese tipo simplemente tuvo suerte.

Holy Blade lo volvió a intentar con idéntico resultado. Luego probó a lanzar de nuevo su Atomic Blast y la Lluvia de Meteoros, pero el tornado detenía todos los ataques. Istar y Estrella probaron a disparar rayos mágicos, pero todos los ataques se deshacían al entrar en contacto con el tornado.

Líder Bandido: Ja, ja, ja. Nadie ha superado jamás mi ataque más poderoso y ahora vais a morir aquí y ahora.

Decía el bandido comenzando a caminar hacia el grupo sin dejar de girar su arma. Holy Blade, Istar y Estrella trataron en lo posible en atacarle tanto de cerca como a distancia, pero fallaban una y otra vez, a la vez que retrocedían poco a poco a causa de que el bandido los estaba acorralando contra la pared.

Istar miraba la parte superior del tornado y probó a superarlo volando por arriba.

Estrella: ¡Istar! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Le gritaba su hermana, pero Istar ignorándola, siguió volando tratando de llegar a lo más alto, pero no pudo superar el tornado y es golpeada mandándola a volar.

Mientras volaba por la fuerza del golpe, Istar se fijo que en la parte superior del tornado había un punto ciego, uno donde la fuerza del tornado no llegaba. Finalmente caía al suelo donde fue agarrado por Holy Blade.

Blade: ¿Estás bien, Istar?

Istar: Sí. Y acabo de descubrir que en la parte superior del tornado no tiene defensa. Si le atacamos por ahí, podremos atacar directamente al líder bandido.

Estrella: Por desgracia, ese tipo nos tiene acorralados y no nos dará tiempo a ascender lo suficientemente rápido para superarlo.

La decía su hermana. Istar con decisión miró a su hermana y la dijo.

Istar: No si Holy Blade me da impulso. Eso debería darme velocidad suficiente.

Blade: Estos músculos no son de adorno, preciosa. Puedes contar conmigo.

Decía con total confianza el alicornio, alzando éste sus brazos mientras hacía músculos con ellos. Estrella mirando seriamente a su hermana, la dijo.

Estrella: Muy bien, pero lo haremos juntas.

Istar: Vale, hermana.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron de plena confianza. Holy Blade se puso delante y enfrente de éstas, las dijo a ambas.

Blade: Adelante, chicas.

Ambas hermana saltaron y Holy Blade alzó sus cascos delanteros, donde ambas yeguas se apoyaron con sus cuatro patas en ellas. Holy Blade lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a ambas yeguas al mismo tiempo que saltaban, logrando un gran impulso extra que las permitió superar el tornado.

Holy Blade ahora tuvo que retroceder, donde quedaba poco para que fuera aplastado contra la pared por la fuerza del tornado.

Ambas hermanas volando por encima del tornado, pudieron ver en el centro al líder bandido sin defensa alguna. Ahí las dos yeguas aprovecharon para atacarlo.

Istar: ¿Lista Estrella?

Estrella: Por supuesto, Istar.

Ambas hermanas juntaron sus cascos y ahí ambas gritaron.

Ambas: ¡Ataque de la Gran Estrella!

Sus cuernos se iluminaron y entre las dos crearon una estrella dorada que giraba sobre si misma. Acto seguido, la lanzaron a modo de cometa contra el bandido donde este lo notó.

Líder bandido: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Finalmente el bandido fue alcanzado por la estrella, provocando una gran explosión dorada.

Líder bandido: ¡AHHHHH!

Gritó el bandido de dolor. Cuando la explosión terminó, el líder bandido estaba tendido en el suelo ya derrotado. Ambas hermanas de pie, chocaron de cascos.

Blade: Buen trabajo, chicas.

Ambas: Gracias, Blade.

Agradecieron ambas yeguas a su amigo.

Entre los tres ataron a todos los bandidos derrotados.

Blade: Bueno, chicas ¿Cómo hacemos para llevarnos el tesoro?

Preguntaba el semental señalando los tesoros como la gema. Istar y Estrella sonriendo, le respondieron.

Istar: Para esto tenemos un sistema.

Estrella: Pero necesitamos que nos dejes solas, Holy Blade. Solo será un momento.

Blade: Eh...Vale.

Respondió un tanto dudoso el semental mientras se marchaba de la sala, dejando a ambas hermanas solas.

El semental se quedó fuera esperando por un rato a que ambas hermanas terminasen. Finalmente escuchó la voz de Estrella.

Estrella: Ya puedes entrar, Holy Blade.

El semental nada más oír la voz, entró en la sala y se sorprendió de encontrarla completamente vacía sin una sola pieza de oro. Incluso la tumba con la joya no estaba. Solo estaban los bandidos como ambas yeguas que se sacudían de cascos.

Blade: ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

Preguntaba sorprendido el alicornio. Ambas hermanas riéndose, le contestaron.

Istar: Secreto familiar.

Estrella: Quizás te lo contemos algún día.

Comentaban ambas para luego reírse las dos.

Más tarde, los tres lograron encontrar una salida y se preparaban para avisar a las autoridades sobre el escondite del clan Yiga, por desgracia, Don Corneo se escapó y estaba actualmente en paradero desconocido.

Antes de marcharse, los tres tenían que quitarse el mal olor de las aguas pestilentes de la alcantarilla (por cortesía del monstruo y su ola). Así que los tres se fueron a bañar en un río cercano.

Holy Blade estaba en el agua lavándose para quitarse el mal olor mientras al otro lado de unas rocas que hacían de división de la zona, estaban Istar y Estrella lavándose estas también.

Estrella: ¿Cómo va, Istar?

Preguntaba Estrella mientras frotaba la espalda de su hermana, donde esta última lo recibía con gusto. Ahí Istar le respondió.

Istar: Muy bien, hermana. Sin duda esto es bueno para la espalda.

Estrella: Muy bien. Oye, Estrella.

Istar: ¿Sí?

Estrella: Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso ¿Sabes? Irte tú sola y todo eso.

La decía con tono serio Estrella. Istar con expresión seria, la respondió.

Istar: Lo sé, hermana. Y lamento haberte preocupado.

Se disculpaba ésta. Estrella dando un abrazo por detrás de su hermana, la dijo mientras la sonreía.

Estrella: Bueno. Lo importante es que estás bien.

Istar: Gracias, hermana.

Respondía Istar mientras devolvía el abrazo a Estrella.

Estrella: Pero como te vuelvas a irte sin decir nada de a donde vas, la próxima vez te ato a la cama y no te suelto en seis meses.

Bromeaba ésta, haciendo reír a ambas hermanas.

Tras terminar de lavarse, los tres alicornios reanudaron su viaje a Arabia Sentada para por fin descansar tras su largo día en el templo de Cleotrota. Durante el camino, las dos yeguas hablaban con el semental.

Estrella: Oye, Blade. Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado a mi hermana y a mí.

Istar: Sí, Blade. Sin ti, posiblemente las cosas habrían ido a peor.

Blade: No ha sido nada. Por unas amigas, en especial unas tan guapas como vosotras, haría lo que fuera para ayudar.

Estrella: Lo sabemos, Blade.

Istar: Cosa que te agradecemos.

Decían sonriendo ambas yeguas cada una poniéndose a un lado del semental, donde cada una le dio un beso en la mejilla del semental para sorpresa de este.

Ambas: ¡Gracias, Holy Blade!

Agradecieron estas mientras caminaban de nuevo, dejando al semental en el sitio un poco atontado y con un ligero rubor en la cara por la muestra de agradecimiento por parte de las dos hermanas. Cuando recobró el sentido, fue rápidamente hacia éstas para no quedarse atrás.

Durante el camino, los tres charlaban de sus cosas y de vez en cuando las dos hermanas bromeaban sobre que a Holy Blade la quedaba bien el vestido que uso para colarse en la ciudad Gerudo para molestia de este, mientras las dos hermanas se reían donde al final el alicornio tras pasarle el enfado se unió a ellas en las risas y bromas.


	10. Tesoro Diamond

**Tesoro Diamond**

En Arabia Sentada, cerca de un inmenso lago que era casi como una playa para turistas, donde había mucha gente bañando, haciendo surf con olas artificiales creadas por una máquina, tomando el sol, tomando refrescos en los chiringuitos del lugar. Estaban Holy Blade, Istar y Estrella. Los tres alicornios estaban tranquilamente recostados en unas tumbonas tomando el sol con gafas de sol. Holy Blade llevaba un traje de baño rojo. Istar un bikini negro y Estrella un bikini rojo.

Los tres estaban disfrutando de unas pequeñas vacaciones. Tras encontrar el tesoro y la gema de Cleotrota, en vez de volver ahora a Equestria, decidieron tomarte unas vacaciones disfrutando del sol y de las aguas cristalinas del lago.

Blade: Esto si que es vida ¿No creéis, chicas?

Comentaba tranquilamente el alicornio mientras se relajaba en la tumbona. Istar y Estrella estaban de acuerdo con él.

Istar: Desde luego que sí, Holy Blade.

Estrella: Nunca viene mal relajarse un poco de vez en cuando.

Los tres disfrutaban de tomar el sol, hasta que ahí Holy Blade las comentó a éstas.

Blade: ¿Os apetece tomar un refresco en el chiringuito?

Istar: No te voy a decir que no.

Estrella: Yo tampoco. La verdad es que tengo algo de sed

Los tres se levantaron de las tumbonas y fueron a un chiringuito para tomar unos refrescos. Los tres disfrutaban de sus bebidas, hasta que apareció el típico chulito de playa, un semental playboy de pelaje bronceado, crin rubia brillante, sonrisa radiante, portando un ajustado traje de baño negro que realzaba los flancos, donde dicho semental se fue acercando hasta donde estaba Istar y alegremente y con típica actitud chulita, la saludo.

Ligón playero: ¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Qué hace una belleza como tú en un sitio como este?

Istar rotó los ojos aburrida por el hecho de que un pelmazo la fuera a dar la lata y no la faltaba razón. El chulito de playa comenzó a hacerle varios comentarios típicos de un ligón playero.

 **"Sección dedicada a todas las chicas que sufren el acoso del típico chulito de playa"**

 **"Queridas amigas. Hay dos cosas que pueden fastidiaros un día de playa. Que se nuble el cielo o que aparezca el ligón playero plasta. He aquí unas cuantas respuestas para repelerle"**

Ligón playero: Estoy soltero, nena.

Istar: ¡No me extraña! ¡Con ese careto!

Ligón playero: ¿Te apetece ver una buena peli?

Istar: Ya la he visto.

Ligón playero: ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Istar: Aún no. Espera a que me vacune.

Ligón playero: ¿Puedo subir a tu apartamento?

Istar: Es que no admiten animales.

Ligón playero: ¡Nena, me has puesto a cien!

Istar: ¡Bravo! Pues aprovecha la aceleración y lárgate de mi vista.

Ligón playero: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Istar: Gracias. Pero puedo salir sola.

Ligón playero: ¿Quieres pasear conmigo?

Istar: ¡Huy! Lo siento. No llevo la correa.

Ligón playero: Je, je, je ¿A que no me encuentras?

Istar: Je, je ¿A que no te busco?

Ligón playero: ¿Me das tu móvil?

Istar: ¡Que jeta! ¡Cómprate uno!

Ligón playero: ¿Te gustaría verme en cueros?

Istar: ¡No, aun no he hecho mi testamento!

Ligón playero: Creo que yo te podría hacer muy feliz.

Istar: ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?

Ligón playero: ¿Qué dirías si te pidiera que salieras conmigo?

Istar: ¡Nada! ¡No puedo hablar y reírme al mismo tiempo!

Ligón playero: ¿Te apetece una copa?

Istar: Mejor una tila. Verte me ha puesto de los nervios.

Ligón playero: ¿Te molesta que fume?

Istar: Ni siquiera me molestaría si estuvieras ardiendo.

Ligón playero: ¿No hemos tenido alguna vez una cita? ¿O incluso dos?

Istar: Tiene que haber sido una. No suelo repetir un error.

Ligón playero: ¿Quieres subir a mi ático?

Istar: Prefiero bajar al infierno.

Ligón playero: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Istar: No. Soy algo miope.

Ligón playero: ¿Esta tumbona está libre?

Istar: Sí, y la mía también si te sientas.

Ligón playero: Soy fotógrafo y busco una cara como al tuya.

Istar: Soy cirujana plástica y busco una cara como la tuya.

Ligón playero: ¡Nena! ¡Me vuelves loco!

Istar: ¡Hey, no me eches la culpa! ¡Tú ya estabas loco antes de verme!

 **Fin de la sección.**

Pese a todos los intentos del ligón playero, nada parecía funcionar con Istar donde la yegua prácticamente lo estaba mandando a paseo. Estrella se reía un poco mientras Holy Blade en cambio, se reía sin parar.

Blade: Ja, ja, ja. Muy buenas respuestas, Istar. Sin duda tú si que sabes como tratar con los memos de playa. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el alicornio blanco a grandes carcajadas mientras el ligón playera molesto por como se burlaba el alicornio de él, se acercó a éste y le llamó la atención muy molesto.

Ligón playero: ¡Oye, tú! ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Blade: Para nada. No me estoy riendo de ti. Simplemente me estoy riendo cerca de ti. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondió el alicornio sin dejar de reírse, haciendo ahora reír a las dos hermanas por el comentario hecho por el semental. El ligón playero aun más molesto, le dijo.

Ligón playero: ¿Quién eres tú para hablarme de ese modo? ¿Acaso eres el novio de alguna de estas dos bellezas?

Le preguntaba verdaderamente enfadado el ligón playero. Holy Blade tranquilamente le respondió.

Blade: Para nada. Simplemente soy amigo de estas dos grandes bellezas gemelas.

Ligón playero: Ya veo ¿Acaso eres también su guardaespaldas?

Blade: Pse. En parte. Aunque ellas no necesitan mi ayuda para defenderse de un tarado sin cerebro como tú.

Ligón playero: ¿Serás...?

El ligón playero enfadado por el comentario, alzó su puño con intención de golpear al alicornio. Pese a todo el alicornio bebía tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que el ligón playero lanzaba su casco, pero éste fue detenido por el casco de Istar.

Ligón playero: ¿Pero qué?

Istar mirando muy molesto al ligón playero, le decía a éste.

Istar: ¡Ya me harté de ti y no te consiento que trates de golpear a mi amigo!

Decía esto la yegua mientras comenzaba a retorcer el casco al semental, haciendo que éste gimiera de dolor. Luego la yegua le hizo una llave de judo que lo mandó volando al lago donde el ligón se dio un fuerte chapuzón.

Ahí los tres alicornios se rieron a más no poder.

Estrella: Bien hecho, hermana.

Blade: Así se hace, preciosa.

Istar: Gracias.

Los tres seguían riendo mientras chocaban de cascos unos con otros.

Más tarde, los tres se preparaban para volver a Canterlot. Holy Blade e Istar estaban esperando a Estrella.

Blade: ¿Cuándo vendrá tu hermana?

Istar: Dijo que iba a hacer una cosa.

Comentaban ambos. Finalmente vino estrella llevando unas pequeñas bolsas consigo.

Estrella: Hola. Siento haber tardado.

Blade: ¿Qué llevas en esas bolsas, amiga?

Preguntaba el alicornio señalando las bolsas que llevaba Estrella. La yegua sonriendo, le respondió mientras abría la bolsa.

Estrella: Son monedas de chocolate que he comprado para el viaje.

Istar: ¿Monedas de chocolate?

Estrella: Así es. Algunas son incluso de chocolate blanco.

Estrella sacaba varias monedas de chocolate con su magia. Dichas monedas parecían auténticos bits, hasta que Estrella abrió una revelando que era de chocolate y se comió una.

Estrella: Están muy ricas estas monedas de chocolate.

Comentaba la yegua degustando las monedas mientras ofrecía algunas a Holy Blade e Istar.

Blade: Si que parecen monedas de verdad. Lastima que se vayan a derretir con el calor.

Estrella: No hay problema. El vendedor me aseguro que en estas monedas se emplea una formula para que no se derritan con el calor. Y aproveché para comprar varias bolsas más.

Istar: Nada mal, hermana. Nada mal.

Los tres finalmente reanudaron su viaje de nuevo a Canterlot.

Tras varios días de viaje, finalmente llegaron los tres a Canterlot. Ahí Holy Blade decidió acompañar a las dos hermanas hasta su casa. Los tres iban caminando por las calles de Canterlot, hasta que alguien les llamó la atención.

Ignos: ¡Hey! ¡Holy Blade!

Los tres alicornios se detuvieron para ver como aparecían los Caballeros de la Realeza. Ahí Holy Blade les saludó a éstos.

Blade: Hola, chicos ¿Cómo os va?

Ventus: Bien ¿Y tú? Hace mucho que no sabemos de ti.

Le comentaba el pegaso rojo. Holy Blade ahí tranquilamente les respondió.

Blade: Sí. Estuve pasando unas vacaciones con mis amigas.

Tennessee: ¿Con estas dos bellezas de aquí?

Preguntaba el vaquero por las dos yeguas que acompañaban a Holy Blade. Ahí el alicornio le respondió.

Blade: Ah, sí. Os presento a Istar y Estrella. Dos amigas.

Decía esto presentando a las dos yeguas donde estas saludaban a los caballeros con una sonrisa.

Istar: Hola.

Estrella: ¿Qué tal?

Blade: Amigas. Estos son mis amigos los Caballeros de la Realeza. Ignos, Ventus, Tennessee y por supuesto el enano Rockaid, donde este último ya conocía a Estrella de antes.

Ignos: Hola, lindas.

Ventus: Mucho gusto.

Tennessee: Un gusto conocer a unas bellezas como vosotras.

Decía el vaquero quitándose el sombrero en señal de saludo y respeto. Ahí el enano comentó.

Rockaid: Hola, Estrella. Me alegro de volver a ver tu linda cara.

Estrella: Ja, ja, ja. A ti también, enano.

Rocakid mirando a Istar, comentó.

Rockaid: Vaya. Con que esta es la hermosa Istar. Ahora conozco a la dueña de aquellas maravillosas y provocativas medias.

Comentaba el potro casi babeando al contemplar la belleza de Istar. Esta última confundida por lo último que dijo el enano, preguntó.

Istar: ¿Qué?

Estrella: Luego te lo explico, hermana.

Ventus: Y dime, Holy Blade ¿Queé estabas haciendo tú exactamente con estas dos chicas?

Preguntaba el pegaso rojo. Holy Blade alzando de hombros, le respondió.

Blade: Pocas cosa. Después de pasar por una aventura en Arabia Sentada. Nos tomamos unas vacaciones.

Respondía el semental. El enano mirando con cierta sospecha al alicornio blanco, le insinúo a éste.

Rockaid: Sí. De vacaciones. Para mí que lo que estabas haciendo allí con esas dos bellezas, es que te las ibas cog...

Blade: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó la atención molesto el alicornio ante la insinuación del potro. El enano sonriendo y alzando sus cascos en señal de paz, le comentaba.

Rockaid: ¡Ey! No te quejes tanto ¿Quién se resistiría a estar con estas dos hermosas yeguas? Ay, mamacita. Ya me gustaría a mi formarme detrás de esas colas.

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Tennessee: Dos tortas y un refresco, es lo que me merezco.

Comentaba ahora el vaquero. Ahí Ignos le llamó la atención.

Ignos: ¡Cooper!

Ambas yeguas no podían evitar reírse ante los comentarios de los sementales. En ese momento, escucharon todos una voz.

¿?: Buenas. Espero no molestarles.

Todos centraron su atención ante la repentina aparición de un extraño pony. Era un terrestre de pelaje color cobre. Crin rubia pálido largo y peinado de forma elegante. Llevaba un elegante traje marrón con rojo.

Ignos: ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo, amigo?

Preguntaba el unicornio azul. El extraño pony ahí se presentó.

¿?: Buenas. Me llamo Willen. Y soy un emisario que lleva las noticias importantes a todo el mundo.

Blade: ¿Qué clase de noticias?

Preguntaba ahora el alicornio blanco. El llamado Willen carraspeo un poco y sacando una nota de su alforja, se puso a leer en voz alta.

Willen: A todas las ciudades de Equestria. Se ha llegado la noticia de que grandes fortunas están desapareciendo de la noche a la mañana, sin dejar ni rastro alguno.

Decía el emisario con voz elegante y educada. Allí los presentes comentaron.

Ignos: ¿Fortunas desaparecidas?

Willen: Así es. Por lo visto, un malvado ladrón está logrando saquear todas las fortunas de las gentes más ricas de Equestria, donde no les deja ni una sola pieza de oro.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Tennessee. El vaquero al notarlo, se sentía ofendido mientras les decía a éstos.

Tennessee: ¡A mí no me miréis! Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

En cambio, Istar y Estrella mirando al emisario, le preguntaron.

Istar: ¿Dice que se lleva toda las fortunas que se encuentra?

Willen: Así es. Oro y joyas parecen ser lo que principalmente motiva al ladrón a llevarse.

Estrella: ¿Y no deja absolutamente nada?

Willen: Ni una sola pieza de oro o algún trozo de diamante.

Respondió el emisario. En ese momento, Istar y Estrella se miraron la una a la otra preocupadas.

Istar: Hermana ¿Tú crees?

Estrella: Estaría bien comprobar la seguridad en ese lugar.

Ambas hermanas asintieron y se fueron corriendo de allí.

Blade: ¡Hey, chicas! ¡Esperad!

Holy Blade se fue detrás de ellas. Los caballeros observando eso, comentaron.

Ignos: ¿A dónde van tan corriendo?

Ventus: No lo sé. Mejor seguirles.

Rockaid: Sí. Yo puedo seguir a las dos hermanas de cerca, sobre todo detrás de sus bonitos traseros.

Comentaba el enano con cierto aire pervertido. Ahí los caballeros fueron también corriendo en dirección donde habían ido las dos hermanas y su amigo. El emisario viendo eso, sonrió mientras comentaba.

Willen: Esto va a ser interesante.

Tras una larga carrera, todo el mundo incluyendo a Willen, llegaron a la mansión de Istar y Estrella.

Tennessee: Nada mal la casa. Sin duda para gente con mucha pasta.

Ignos: Bastante bonita.

Ventus: No hay muchas mansiones que lleguen a este tamaño.

Rockaid: Whoa. Me gustaría tener una casa así de grande para mí y mi Sweetie Belle.

Comentaban los caballeros admirando el enorme mansión. Istar y Estrella abrieron la puerta donde estas inmediatamente entraron. El grupo y Willen entraron con ellas.

Blade: Chicas ¿Qué os pasa? Parecéis preocupadas.

Les comentaba el semental. Ambas yeguas pasando por una puerta que las llevaba por un pasillo, ni siquiera le respondieron.

Blade: Chicas ¿Me oís acaso?

Las dos yeguas por fin se dieron de elucidadas y sin parar de caminar, le respondieron.

Istar: Lo siento, Blade.

Estrella: Pero tenemos que comprobar una cosa.

El grupo seguía a las dos yeguas, hasta llegar a una sala donde había un enorme portón de caja fuerte. El grupo miraba asombrado dicho portón.

Rockaid: Carai. Si que es grande.

Ventus: ¿Qué es esa puerta?

Tennessee: Puedo asegurar que nunca vi nada igual en mis días como ladrón.

Decía el vaquero. Ahí Ignos con tono irónico,le comentó.

Ignos: Tú sigues siendo un ladrón, cooper.

Tennessee: ¡Oye!

Se quejó el vaquero. En ese momento, el vaquero centró su vista en una pequeña caseta de perro que estaba justo al lado del portón. Con curiosidad se acercó para verla mejor.

Tennessee: Interesante. Así que tenéis perro guardián. Por el tamaño de la caseta, tiene que ser uno chiquitajo. Un Chihuahua por lo menos je, je, je.

Comentaba el vaquero y justo en ese momento salió el perro de la caseta. Era un especie cachorro adorable de cancerbero de tres cabezas. De piel oscura con pelo negro alrededor de la cabeza y cuerpo central. Ojos rojos. Collares de pinchos en cada uno y con una cadena en el centro. A simple vista, parecía un animal completamente inofensivo.

 **Nota autor: Podéis ver al cachorro guardián en mi web en Deviantart.**

El vaquero al ver al pequeño cancerbero, no pudo evitar comentar.

Tennessee: Vaya, vaya. Mira tú lo que tenemos aquí. Nada menos que un gigantesco y fiero perro guardián ja, ja, ja. Seguro que todos los ladrones huyen despavoridos al verlo. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía a grandes carcajadas el vaquero, burlándose éste del cachorro guardián. Ante las burlas, el cachorro comenzó a gruñirle desde sus tres cabezas al mismo tiempo que lanzaba ladridos que más que fieros, lo hacían parecer adorable. Una bruma mágica lo rodeo y al instante, la bruma se expandió y el pequeño cachorro se convirtió de repente en un enorme y feroz cancerbero, que casi llegaba hasta el alto techo de la sala.

El enorme cancerbero gruño de forma amenazante mientras el vaquero prácticamente se quedó congelado del susto al ver al enorme animal y cuya sombra lo cubría por completo. Holy Blade y los otros caballeros retrocedieron un tanto nerviosos ante el enorme animal.

Blade: ¡Mi madre...!

Ignos: Ese si que es un autentico perro guardián.

Rockaid: ¿Qué escribimos en tú lápida, vaquero?

Ventus: Ay, madre...

Todos estaban nerviosos, salvo que Istar y Estrella, que estaban muy tranquilas las dos.

Istar: Tranquilo, Corbi. Son amigos.

Como si hubiera sido un especie de silbato o señal. El enorme cancerbero retornó a su forma de cachorro y volvió a su estado normal. El vaquero se acercó un poco a la caseta y lo tocó un poco con su bastón revolver. Al hacerlo, se oyó un fuerte gruñido en la caseta, que al mismo tiempo saltó la caseta, haciendo que el vaquero saliera corriendo para esconderse detrás de sus amigos. Istar y Estrella se acercaron a la cámara acorazada y entre las dos comenzaron a activar varios mecanismos de cierre. Tras un minuto, finalmente las dos abrieron levemente la caja.

Estrella: Chicos. Quedaos aquí. Tenemos que comprobar una cosa.

Istar: Enseguida volvemos.

Decían las dos yeguas antes de entrar y dejar al grupo atrás.

Ignos: Ahí van las dos.

Rockaid: Me pregunto que tendrán ahí dentro.

Tennessee: Una cosa es segura. Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la caja fuerte, tienen que tener un tesoro enorme ahí.

Ventus: Hey, chicos ¿Alguien a visto a Willen?

La dos alicornios caminaron por un pasillo hasta que llegaron al final que las condujo a una enorme sala llena de tesoros. Estaba abarrotada principalmente de grandes montañas de gemas que alcanzaban gran altura todas. También había pilas de monedas de oro en diversas partes de la enorme sala.

Estrella: Parece que todo está bien.

Istar: Sí. Por lo visto, el gran Tesoro Diamond no ha sufrido nada.

Ambas yeguas caminaron hasta llegar al centro de la sala, donde en ella había unas estatus de yeguas con pose como si bailaran, sujetando una columna donde en lo alto había un zafiro azul de tamaño considerable. Ambas yeguas respiraron aliviadas en el momento que sus ojos se centraron en dicho zafiro.

Istar: Menos mal que el gran Zafiro Rey no le ha pasado nada.

Estrella: Sí. El zafiro más grande del mundo.

Comentaban ambas yegua sonrientes.

¿?: Ya veo. Así que este es el gran tesoro Diamond.

Ambas hermanas escucharon la voz justo detrás de ellas y ambas voltearon para su sorpresa, ver a nada menos que a Willen con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Istar: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Estrella: Esta sala es solo para miembros de nuestra familia.

Le dijeron las dos muy molestas por el hecho de que el emisario entrara sin permiso en la sala. Willen emulando una maliciosa sonrisa, las respondió.

Willen: Ja, ja, ja. Debo daros las gracias por llevarme a esta sala. Sabía yo que la familia Diamond tenía un gran tesoro.

Comentaba el semental mientras una extraña bruma lo iba rodeando, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo iba cambiando.

Willen: Necesitaba que fuerais desesperadas hacia vuestra sala del tesoro para saber donde estaba. Oh, sí. Este sin duda va a ser mi mayor golpe maestro hasta la fecha.

Decía esto con voz ahora más grave y siniestra mientras su cuerpo se iba transformando, hasta adoptar poco a poco forma humanoide, pero carente de piernas sino una especie de cola como la de los genios mágicos, un cuerpo musculoso con grandes manos. Cara humanoide con nariz larga y sus dientes adoptaban forma dentada muy afiladas. Largas orejas picudas. Su pelo seguía igual.

Las dos yeguas se sorprendieron, al mismo tiempo que retrocedieron al ver al extraño ser que tenían ahora delante de ellas.

Istar: ¿Pero qué?

Estrella: Es un especie de demonio.

Comentaban ambas yeguas con los ojos muy abiertos, al mismo tiempo que maldecían su suerte de haberlo guiado sin darse cuenta a su gran sala de los tesoros. El enorme demonio con expresión malvada, comentó con una voz grave y siniestra.

Willen: Bien, hermosas damas. Muchas gracias por traerme a esta sala. Ahora voy a quedarme con el tesoro.

Las dos yeguas al escuchar eso, pusieron expresiones molestas mientras Estrella convocaba sus alas de hada. Ahí ambas yeguas sacando sus espadas, miraron desafiantes al demonio y le respondieron.

Istar: ¡De eso nada, feo!

Estrella: ¡Este tesoro pertenece a nuestra familia y no vamos a dejar que nos lo quites!

Istar: ¡En guardia!

Ambas yeguas gritaron y se lanzaron contra el demonio con sus espadas alzadas. Curiosamente el demonio se quedó en el sitio tranquilamente, sin moverse en absoluto emulando su malvada sonrisa.

Las dos yeguas finalmente estuvieron al alcance del demonio y las dos lanzaron sus espadas contra su cabeza. Para su sorpresa el contacto de sus armas contra el demonio, fue como chocar con algo duro de metal y éstas temblaron brevemente, como si sus armas hubieran golpeado algo verdaderamente duro como el diamante.

Istar: ¿Qué?

Estrella: ¡Es duro como el acero!

El demonio ahí se rió malignamente al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de ambas yeguas. Ahí alzó sus dos manos apuntando a cada una con un dedo y de ellos, surgieron unos rayos dorados, que se llevaron por delante a ambas yeguas.

Las dos yegua atravesaron una ventana que las llevó a caer encima de unos matorrales.

Willen: Bien. Una molestia menos. Y ahora a lo mío.

El demonio se acercó a un montón de oro y diamantes. Ahí comenzó a coger con ambas manos los diamantes y monedas por igual, pero sorprendentemente no los guardaba en ningún bolsillo o bolsa. En vez de eso, se llevó los montones a la boca y comenzó a devorarlo como si fuese comida.

El demonio seguía comiendo el oro y las joyas, hasta que una voz le llamó la atención.

Blade: ¡Eh, tú!

El demonio tras tragar un montón se giro y vio a Holy Blade y los caballeros armados, y en posición de combate enfrente del demonio.

Willen: Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Unos valientes caballeros, que vienen a rescatar a unas hermosas damiselas en apuros.

Comentaba de forma burlona el demonio. Holy Blade de forma autoritaria, le gritó al demonio.

Blade: ¿Qué les has hecho a nuestras amigas, demonio?

Le gritó molesto el alicornio. Rockaid ahí le apoyó.

Rockaid: Sí. Como les hayas hecho algo a esas dos preciosidades de lindos traseros, te meteré una flecha por el cu...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó la atención Ventus, el enano riéndose se corrigió.

Rockaid: Ejem...Por ahí, vamos.

Willen: Jo, jo, jo. Solo he quitado de en medio a esas dos yeguas, que me molestaban para hacerme con el tesoro.

Blade: Maldito.

Ignos: Basta de palabras y a por él.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y se lanzaron a combatir al demonio. Holy Blade y Ventus fueron los primeros en lanzarse a por el demonio.

Ventus: ¡Toma esto!

Holy Blade con su Vandal Heart y su Lion Heart, como Ventus sus keyblades, le atacaron de forma incesante contra el demonio, mientras este último sonriendo malvadamente, simplemente se limitaba a esquivar los ataques de ambos sementales. Holy Blade le disparó un rayo mágico, pero el demonio lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado y desplazándose velozmente hacia otro lado.

Ignos con la Cruz de Combate, logró atrapar el brazo derecho del demonio y tiró de él.

Ignos: ¡Cooper, enano! ¡Ahora!

Gritaba el unicornio azul al vaquero y al enano, que estaban sobre una montaña de joyas cada uno apuntando al demonio con sus armas legendarias.

Rockaid: Marchando un hocico partido para ese ca...

Cooper: ¡Enano!

Rockaid: Ejem...A machacarlo.

El vaquero disparó su bastón revolver y el enano una flecha de luz contra el demonio. Parecía que lo iban a alcanzar, pero el demonios desapareció de vista, liberándose así de la cadena de la Cruz de Combate.

Ignos: ¿Pero qué? Se ha largado.

Willen: Estoy aquí...

Dijo el demonio apareciendo justo detrás del unicornio y golpeándole con un rayo dorado, que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una montaña de oro.

Ventus: ¡Ignos! Maldito. Pagarás por esto.

Blade: ¡Ventus! ¡Espera!

El pegaso rojo se lanzó a toda velocidad, dispuesto a darle su merecido al demonio. El pegaso estuvo a punto de golpearlo con sus keyblades, pero el demonio detuvo sus ataques, sujetando ambas armas con dos dedos en cada mano.

Ventus: ¿Pero qué?

El demonio sonrió malignamente y abriendo su boca, disparó un rayo que mandó a volar al pegaso rojo y hacerlo estrellar contra una montaña de diamantes.

Tras recuperarse Ignos y Ventus, los cinco sementales rodearon al demonio mientras empuñaban sus armas.

Ventus: Chicos. Rodead al demonio y ataquemos entre todos.

Les decía Ventus a todos y estos asintieron.

Todos: ¡Entendido!

Pese a todo, el demonio se reía de forma burlona mientras les decía a éstos.

Willen: Da igual lo que hagáis. No sois rivales para mi enorme poder.

Ignos: Eso lo veremos, amigo.

Ventus: ¡Todos a la vez!

Los cinco saltaron en dirección al demonio, rodeándolo por completo. Los cinco empuñando sus armas, lo atacaron todos a la vez. Pero sus armas chocaron contra el demonio como si este fuera de acero, sin hacerle el más mínimo rasguño y éstos con el choque, temblaron levemente.

Blade: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es duro como el acero!

Exclamaba el alicornio blanco. El demonio se rió y este creó un campo mágico expansivo, que golpeo a los cinco y los mandó a volar a todos estos.

El demonio alzó sus brazos y con un dedo levantando en cada uno, comenzó a disparar potentes rayos dorados, que impactaban en todos éstos, causando enormes daños al grupo antes de caer al suelo.

Holy Blade adolorido se levantó y cargó su cuerno, donde ahí disparó un potente rayo mágico contra el demonio, pero el demonio detuvo el ataque con una sola mano como si nada. Ahí el demonio disparó un rayo dorado contra el alicornio blanco y este último disparó también otro rayo tratando de detenerlo.

El choque fue bastante fuerte, pero el rayo del demonio era más poderoso e iba superando al de Holy Blade, donde el alicornio hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantener su rayo. Ignos se unió a él y disparó también un potente rayo desde su cuerno para ayudar a Holy Blade. Por desgracia, solo lograban frenarlo un poco. Los demás caballeros se unieron a estos y empujaban a Holy Blade y a Ignos hacia delante para ayudarlos a mantener el rayo. Por desgracia, no lograron impedir que el rayo del demonio los alcanzara y sufrieran éstos enormes daños, quedando todos éstos en el suelo completamente inconscientes y con serias heridas en sus cuerpos.

Una vez solo, el demonio miró los montones de ojos y diamantes que había con una sonrisa perversa.

Willen: Bien. A continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la mansión. Istar y Estrella recobraron el sentido.

Istar: ¡Au!...Mi cabeza. Estrella ¿Cómo estás?

Estrella: Igual de adolorida como tú.

Comentaban ambas hermanas, que estaban sobre unos matorrales y se levantaron las dos algo adoloridas.

Estrella: Ese demonio se ha pasado de la raya.

Istar: Sí. Es hora de ajustar cuentas con él.

Comentaban ambas yeguas, molestas por lo que les hizo el demonio y volvieron por la ventana por donde habían salido antes éstas.

Dentro de la sala del tesoro, estaba del demonio tranquilamente tumbado sobre una pila de diamantes mientras se echaba a la boca unos diamantes para devorarlas. Istar y Estrella al entrar, vieron a Holy Blade y a los otros malheridos en el suelo.

Istar: Holy Blade. Chicos.

Ambas yeguas preocupadas por sus amigos, se acercaron a éstos para asegurarse de que no estuvieran muertos. Luego centraron su vista en unas pocas monedas y diamantes que había en una parte de la sala.

Estrella: ¿Qué ha pasado con el montón de diamantes y monedas de oro que había aquí?

Preguntaba la yegua de alas de hada. El demonio tranquilamente la respondió.

Willen: Oh, muy simple. Simplemente me los he comido.

Ambas yeguas se quedaron pasmadas ante la respuesta que había dado el demonio.

Estrella: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Istar: ¡¿QUE TE COMISTE LOS DIAMANTES Y MONEDAS DE ORO QUE HABÍA EN ESTA PARTE DE LA SALA?!

Exclamaron las dos yeguas completamente sorprendidas y horrorizadas ante la idea de que aquel demonio, realmente se hubiese comido una parte de lo que había en la sala. El demonio alzándose y flotando en el aire, las respondió con una sonrisa malvada.

Willen: Por supuesto. Soy un demonio absorbente. Me convierto en lo que devoro.

Istar: ¿Un demonio absorbente?

Estrella: Algo he oído. Según tengo entendido, los demonios absorbentes tienen la asombrosa capacidad de alterar su cuerpo por completo según lo que coman estos.

Comentaba esta última. Ahí el demonio con una sonrisa perversa, la respondió.

Willen: Por supuesto. Mi metabolismo me permite adaptar mi cuerpo según lo que yo consuma. Por eso me encanta el oro y las joyas. Me dejan el cuerpo duro y fuerte como el oro y los diamantes.

Decía de forma presumida el demonio mientras hacía poses, mostrando su cuerpo musculoso y ahí siguió hablando.

Willen: Y como plus añadido, me deja el pelo brillante y resplandeciente como el oro.

Dijo esto el demonio con una mano sacudiendo el pelo, mostrando que ésta brillaba como el oro.

Las dos yeguas estaban furiosas de verdad por el hecho de que el demonio se comiera una parte de su preciado tesoro familiar.

Istar: Hermana. Esto se ha vuelto personal.

Estrella: Tienes razón, hermana. Nadie toca el tesoro de nuestra familia así como así y logra salir con la suya.

El demonio ahí centró su vista en el Zafiro Rey y relamiéndose el labio, comentó.

Willen: Ese diamante parece muy valioso como delicioso. Sin duda, irá derecho a mi estomago.

Al oír eso, ambas hermanas se pusieron enormemente molestas y le gritaron a éste.

Estrella: ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Istar: ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

Ambas yeguas volvieron a sacar sus armas y se lanzaron hacia el demonio, chocando sus armas contra él. Pero como la vez anterior, aquello no dio resultado debido al duro cuerpo del demonio producto de comerse oro y diamantes.

El demonio se reía mientras disparaba rayos dorados desde sus manos a las dos hermanas mientras estas las esquivaban, al mismo tiempo que lanzaban sus propios rayos mágicos. Por desgracia, ni eso servía para siquiera arañar al demonio, que no sufría daño algunos.

Willen: Ja, ja, ja. Desde luego no escarmentáis. Nunca lograreis vencerme.

Se jactaba el demonio sin dejar de reírse, al mismo tiempo que seguía disparando rayos dorados. Las dos hermanas esquivaban con ágiles movimientos y saltos como volteretas. Las dos hermanas trataban de usar todo a su alcance para derrotarlo, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Istar: Esto va mal. No logramos siquiera arañarlo.

Estrella: Debemos encontrar la forma de vencerlo.

Comentaban ambas hermanas mientras aterrizaban en el suelo, para acto seguido volver a saltar en el aire mediante una voltereta, para esquivar un nuevo rayo dorado por parte del demonio. Con tantos saltos, las bolsas con las monedas de chocolate se las cayeron.

A cámara lenta iba todo mientras ambas yeguas observaban dichas bolas y en sus mentes comenzaron a resonar los recuerdos.

Estrella del recuerdo: "Son monedas de chocolate que he comprado para el viaje."

Willen del recuerdo: "Soy un Demonio Absorbente. Me convierto en lo que devoro."

Al recordar ambas cosas, las dos hermanas se miraron la una a la otra. No tuvieron que explicar nada para comprender cual era el plan.

Estrella: Captado la idea, hermana.

Istar: Vamos allá.

Ambas hermanas rodaron por el suelo y cogieron las bolsas. Luego poniéndose las dos de pie, miraron al demonio de forma desafiante mientras le decían a este.

Istar: ¿Te gusta las monedas de oro?

Estrella: ¡Pues aquí las tienes!

Ambas hermanas, sacaron las monedas de las bolsas con su magia y las lanzaron contra el demonio. Ahí el demonio al ver las monedas, abrió su boca y se las tragó.

Willen: Ja, ja, ja. Estupidas ¿Acaso habéis olvidado mi principal cualidad?

Decía con burla el demonio. Las dos hermanas no le respondieron y en su lugar, fueron volando hacia el demonio mientras lanzaban más y más monedas de chocolate, donde el demonio la tragaba éstas también.

Las dos yegua volando por alrededor del demonio, lanzaban más y más monedas contra el demonio, donde éste por supuesto se las iba comiendo todas sin apenas pestañear.

Así por un rato, hasta que las dos yeguas se quedaron sin monedas y se pararon en el suelo enfrente del demonio.

Istar: Me he quedado sin munición.

Estrella: Yo también.

Decían ambas yeguas mientras sacudían las bolsas donde contenía la monedas, ahora vacías. El demonio con una sonrisa perversa, las dijo a éstas.

Willen: Bien, hermosas damas. Ha sido divertido, pero es hora de acabar con vosotras.

Decía esto el demonio mientras alzaba su mano derecha, apuntando con su dedo a ambas yeguas, donde éstas estaban en guardia preparadas para cualquier cosa.

El dedo del demonio brilló por unos instantes mientras este sonreía malvadamente. Finalmente el demonio disparó, pero inesperadamente no el rayo que esperaba. En su lugar, surgió un pequeño chorro de chocolate, que iba cayendo al suelo. El demonio puso expresión de "WTF" al no comprender lo que estaba pasando mientras exclamaba.

Willen: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Ahí ambas hermanas sonriendo maliciosamente, le comentaron.

Estrella: ¿Algún problema, amigo?

Istar: ¿Qué? ¿Te gustan las monedas de chocolate que trajimos de Arabia Sentada?

Comentaban ambas con burla al demonio al ver que habían logrado engañarlo para que se comiera las monedas de chocolate, haciéndole pensar a éste que eran de oro. El demonio al escuchar eso, exclamó alarmado.

Willen: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Monedas de chocolate?

Exclamaba el demonio ahora con voz aguda y casi chillona. Poco a poco su cuerpo iba tornando hasta tener consistencia de chocolate mientras se iba derritiendo y encogiéndose de tamaño. Aquello alarmó al demonio donde este se asustó enormemente.

Willen: ¡AHHH!...¡Socorro...! ¡Me estoy derritiendo! ¡Por favor, ayudadme! ¡Voy a morir si esto sigue así...!

Imploraba ayuda el demonio, ahora con un tamaño algo más pequeño que un potrillo. Ambas yeguas acercándose al demonio y con miradas severas, le dijeron a éste.

Istar: Solo si repites esto con nosotras.

Estrella: Repite. "El tesoro de una Diamond no se toca"!.

Le dijeron ambas yeguas con miradas severas al demonio. El demonio desesperado por su vida, repitió esto último.

Willen: El tesoro de una Diamond no se toca.

Al escuchar eso, ambas hermanas comentaron entre sí.

Estrella: Somos demasiado buenas.

Istar: Eso parece, hermana.

Istar con su magia, cogió un tarro de cristal boca abajo y se la puso encima del demonio.

Más tarde, en un cuarto de invitados, Holy Blade y los otros caballeros se iban despertando encima de unos sofás y sillones.

Blade: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba el semental. Los demás estaban tan confusos como él.

Ventus: Lo último que recuerdo, es que estábamos peleando con un especie de demonio o algo así.

Rockaid: Ay, mi cabecita. Me duele que no veas.

Comentaban éstos. Istar y Estrella apareciendo por una puerta, les saludaron a éstos.

Istar: Hola, chicos ¿Habéis dormido bien?

Estrella: Espero que esteis bien los dos.

Blade: Chicas ¿Qué ha pasado con el demonio ese?

Preguntaba Holy Blade, recordando éste al demonio que los había atacado.

Istar: No os preocupéis por él.

Estrella: Ya no creo que vuelva a molestarnos más.

Respondía ambas hermanas con una sonrisa. Ignos ahí comentó algo molesto.

Ignos: Pues tiene suerte. Porque de lo contrario yo le habría machacado.

Ventus: ¿Como te machacó ese demonio a ti?

Decía con burla el pegaso rojo, molestando al unicornio, donde Ignos ahí se quejó.

Ignos: ¡Eh!

Istar: Chicos. En nombre de la familia Diamond, os queremos dar las gracias por haber tratado de proteger nuestro tesoro.

Estrellas: Os estamos muy agradecidas.

Blade: No es nada, chicas.

Rockaid: Sí. Todo por defender el tesoro de unas bellezas como vosotras.

Estrella: Je, je, je. Muchas gracias.

Tennessee: Bien, chicas. Ha sido un placer. Ahora si me disculpáis, me tengo que hacer una cosa con mi vieja.

El vaquero se disponía a irse, hasta que Ventus cortándole el paso, le dijo.

Ventus: Espera un momento, vaquero. No tan rápido.

Tennessee: ¿Qué pasa, amigo?

Ventus mirando serio a Cooper, le dijo a éste.

Ventus: Antes que nada, devuelve las joyas que has cogido de la sala.

Tennessee: ¿Joyas? ¿Qué joyas? No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Preguntaba un tanto nervioso el vaquero. El pegaso rojo sin creerle, le dijo.

Ventus: No te hagas el tonto. Mientras peleábamos con el demonio, vi como cogías varios montones de diamantes para meterlos en tus bolsillos.

Le decía de forma acusadora el pegaso rojo.

Tennessee: Pero...pero si son solo unas joyitas y...

Ventus: ¡Cooper!

Tennessee: Vale, vale. Mira que eres amargado.

Decía el vaquero, dejando de mala gana los diamantes que sacaba de sus bolsillos, para dejarlos encima de una mesa.

Tennessee: Bien. Ahora me voy a...

Ventus: El resto también, Cooper.

Tennessee: ¿Qué? No tengo más. Puedo asegurar por estas dos bellezas de aquí presentes, que yo no tengo nada que ver. Y además...

Ahí ambas hermanas sonrieron maliciosamente y ahí Istar alzando la voz, dijo.

Istar: ¡Corbi!

Nada más llamarlo, apareció el pequeño cachorro de cancerbero donde este miró al ladrón y comenzó a gruñirle, asustando enormemente a Cooper.

Tennessee: Vale, vale. Lo que sea con tal de que no suelten a los perros.

Decía asustado el vaquero dejando todos los diamantes que tenía encima en la mesilla y luego se fue corriendo de allí para huir de la pequeña fiera. Todos los presentes se rieron.

Blade: Decidme, chicas ¿Estáis seguras que ese demonio no volverá a causar problemas?

Estrella: Tranquilo, Holy Blade. No creo que vuelva a molestar en mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la sala del tesoro Diamond. Estaba un demonio de chocolate apoyando sus manos en el recipiente de cristal donde estaba atrapado mientras lloraba chocolate.

 **Capítulo Extra**

 **El Ataque de los Clones de Blueblood**

En el bar de Drink Glass, el dueño del bar parecía estar de buen humor mientras con un lápiz, dibujaba una gráfica reflejando el estado del negocio.

Drink Glass: ¡Aja! El negocio va viento en popa desde que no vienen los peludos.

Decía el dueño del bar bastante sonriente mientras dibujaba una gráfica, que llegaba casi a lo más alto. Así hasta que se escuchó una voz.

Comet: ¡Hola, tío! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Nos echabas de menos?

Nada más oír la voz del pegaso azul, Drink Glass puso expresión molesta y desde donde tenía el lápiz en lo alto de la gráfica, dibujo una línea recta hasta abajo del todo. Luego miró con muy mala cara al pegaso azul donde este último sonriente, le decía al dueño del bar.

Comet: Traigo mas sed que un dromedario tras tragarme un bacalao seco. Dame un quinto.

Ahí el dueño del bar sacó de detrás de la barra un quinto del ejercito, que lo sentaba en la barra mientras el quinto hacía un saludo militar.

Comet: ¿Ya estamos con el recochineo, tío? ¿Ya estamos?

Comentaba molesto el pegaso azul ante la burla del dueño del bar.

Más tarde, entro Brodek donde este parecía temblar algo de frío.

Brodek: ¡Brrrr! Este frío se mete en la cabeza y me deja el cerebro congelado. Dame algo que me lo caliente, tronco.

Decía el pony verde. El dueño del bar con una sonrisa maliciosa, encendió una cerilla que la usó para prender fuego la crin de Brodek.

Brodek: ¡INCENDIARIO! ¡PIRÓMANO! ¡GAMBERROOOOO!

Gritaba Brodek con la crin en llamas, corría lo más deprisa que pudo a la fuente más cercana, para así apagar el fuego.

Mientras tanto en un parque de Ponyville, habían dos ponis sentados en un banco, sujetando un periódico cada uno que les tapaba por completo. El pony de la derecha sacó un especie de pequeño cilindró y se lo pasó a un pony con gafas de sol que pasaba por ahí. El mismo pony camino unos metros y se lo pasó a una yegua con patines y gafas de sol que pasaba por ahí.

La yegua patinadora iba patinando hasta pasar justo detrás de un carro, donde se lo pasó al quien conducía dicho carro.

El mismo conductor del carro lanzó el tubo a través de un cohete que fue enganchado por un pegaso con gafas de sol que pasaba por encima de Ponyville.

Dicho pegaso volaba por el mar y lanzó el tubo a un pescador que pasaba por el mar.

El pescador fue remando hasta el puerto y fue rápidamente a la estación de trenes, donde pasó el tubo a otro pony que estaba en dicho tren.

Cuando el tren pasó a otra estación, el pony de dentro lanzó el tubo a un cochecito de potros donde fue agarrado por una potra bebe con gafas de sol.

En una guardería, la potra bebe pasó el tubo a otro potro bebe con gafas de sol.

Dicho potro bebe gateaba por el parque, donde estaban los dos ponis del periódico.

Potro bebe: ¿Gu-Gú?

Semental: ¡Gu-gu!

Respondió el pony de la izquierda cogiendo el tubo. Luego se quitó el periódico de la cara rebelando ser nada menos que Holy Blade.

Blade: ¿En serio hace falta tantas tonterías, Gunsmith?

Preguntaba un poco molesto el alicornio por el hecho de enviar un mensaje por casi todo el mundo, para luego volver al mismo sitio. El pony que había entregado el tubo inicialmente, se quitó el periódico, revelando ser nada menos que Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: Toda precaución es poca, Holy Blade. Nunca se sabe quien nos podría estar espiando.

Explicaba el alicornio marrón. Holy Blade rotó los ojos ante según él, era una tontería. Ignorando eso, el alicornio abrió el tubo y sacó el mensaje secreto que tenía dentro y se puso a leerlo.

"Querido alicornio pervertido ¿Cómo estás? ¿Aun te sigues tirandote a tu querida diablesa? Seguro que te gustaría hacerlo conmigo en la cama alguna vez je, je, je. "

"A lo que iba. Necesito que me traigas de la casa del bobo de mi hermano Ignos, algunas cosas mías que te tengo apuntando al final de la nota. Se un buen alicornio pervertido y tráemelos por favor, y puede que te regale algunas medias mías para tu diablesa"

"Besos, Ember Paint".

Al terminar de leer la nota, Holy Blade rotó los ojos mientras comentaba.

Blade: ¿Y para esto tanto rollo del mensaje secreto? Como siempre, Ember me usa de chico de los recados.

Comentaba un tanto molesto el alicornio blanco. Al final, haciendo caso a la carta. Se fue a casa donde vivía Ignos junto con Ventus y recogiendo una caja. Se fue a Canterlot.

Una vez allí, el alicornio caminaba por las calles.

Blade: Bien. Acabemos con esto y podré largarme.

Durante su camino, se cruzó con Blueblood con unas yeguas aunque este ni siquiera notó la presencia del alicornio blanco. Aquello no le importó demasiado a Holy Blade, ya que a este no le gustaba tratar con el nefasto príncipe.

Lo curioso es que más tarde, vio de nuevo al príncipe en una cafetería tomando un té. Aquello lo extraño, ya que lo había dejado atrás hace rato.

Si aquello no fuera más raro. Volvió a encontrarlo, admirándose el príncipe en un espejo de un escaparate.

Y para mayor extrañeza, no encontró con Blueblood, sino con nada menos que a tres que estaban en una peluquería arreglándose la crin. Aquello extraño al alicornio blanco.

Blade: ¿Pero qué? Si no fuera porque no bebo, diría que estoy viendo triple o doble.

Comentaba el alicornio extrañado ante lo que estaba viendo. Ignorando eso, se fue al castillo donde buscaba la oficina de Ember. Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta.

Ember: ¡Adelante!

Se escuchó la voz de la yegua. El alicornio entró y ahí la vio a la yegua sentada sobre su mesa, cruzada de sus patas traseras de forma sensual mientras se limaba las pezuñas.

Blade: Hola, Ember. Aquí te traigo lo que me pediste.

Ember: Muchas gracias, alicornio pervertido. Sin duda eres un buen chico.

Respondía sonriente la yegua. Holy Blade ante el mote que le impuso la yegua hace tiempo, la comentó.

Blade: ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a seguir llamando por ese mote?

Ember: Hasta el día del juicio final. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba la yegua para molestia del alicornio. El semental la dejo la caja para ésta, donde la yegua se lo agradeció.

Ember: Muchas gracias.

Blade: De nada.

En ese momento vio pasar por la puerta a nada menos que a Blueblood.

Blade: Vaya. Últimamente veo al príncipe por todas partes, por desgracia.

Comentaba el alicornio. Ember ante el comentario, le preguntó.

Ember: ¿Tú también le ves por todas partes, alicornio pervertido?

Blade: ¿Tú también le ves por todas partes?

Ember: Pues sí. Últimamente veo a ese idiota de príncipe en todas partes. Incluso en sitios que sería imposible que estuviera allí, porque apareció en otros sitios al mismo tiempo. Y todo esto ya empieza a resultar muy raro.

Blade: Muy raro. Por si acaso, echaré un vistazo en su casa en Canterlot. Solo para verificar una cosa. Hasta luego, Ember.

Se despedía el alicornio dispuesto a marcharse, hasta que Ember lo llamó.

Ember: Oye. Alicornio Pervertido.

Blade: ¿Qué, Ember?

Giraba la cabeza para ver que quería la yegua y ahí le cayó encima de la cabeza unas medias plateadas con líneas doradas.

Ember: Esas para tu chica, alicornio pervertido.

Decía la yegua con una sensual sonrisa mientras el alicornio un tanto ruborizado por tener las medias de la yegua sobre su cabeza, se las guardó en su cazadora mientras comentaba.

Blade: ¡Ejem! Muy bien.

Finalmente el alicornio se marchó de allí. Una vez fuera, se puso a volar en dirección a la casa de Blueblood. Éste sin preguntar ni nada, se metió en la finca del príncipe donde ahí le vio tranquilamente recostado en una tumbona, tomándose éste una limonada.

Blade: ¡Blueblood!

Le llamó la atención del príncipe. Blueblood mirándole con indiferencia, le dijo.

Blueblood: ¡Príncipe Blueblood para ti, agente de tercera! ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy en mi momento de relax.

Le comentaba en parte con despreció el príncipe. Holy Blade nunca tragó con la arrogancia del príncipe.

Blade: Me importa un rábano tu título de príncipe, Blueblood. Estoy aquí para hablar contigo.

Blueblood: Se rápido. Tu presencia perturba mi momento de tranquilidad.

Holy Blade mirando al príncipe de forma decidida, le comentó.

Blade: Últimamente apareces en todas partes y curiosamente incluso hay más de un Blueblood por Canterlot ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Le interrogaba el alicornio blanco. Blueblood recostándose en la tumbona, le respondió.

Blueblood: Mmm...Quizás.

Blade: ¿Cómo que quizás? Explícate.

Le preguntaba ya algo impaciente el alicornio.

Blueblood: Es posible que haya encontrado algún hechizo para crear clones de mí, no tan perfectos como yo, ya que duplicar a un ser tan perfecto como yo sería muy difícil o más bien imposible.

Comentaba de forma presumida el príncipe. Holy Blade un tanto intrigado, le volvió a preguntarle.

Blade: Espera ¿Cómo que has encontrado un hechizo para crear clones de ti?

Blueblood: Ah...Mira que eres corto para ser un espectro. Siempre he querido estar en muchos sitios y por esa razón, empleé el hechizo para crear clones de mí mismo. Y ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera en todas partes.

Holy Blade estaba pasmado ante la ocurrencia del príncipe y ahí le llamó la atención.

Blade: ¿Te has vuelto loco, Blueblood? ¡Ya es bastante con aguantarte a ti como para tener un ejercito de idiotas rondando por ahí! ¡Cancela el hechizo ahora mismo!

Blueblood: Tú no eres quien para darme ordenes.

Blade: Soy un espectro y puedo hacer lo necesario para preservar la paz en el reino. Incluso detenerte a ti si llega el caso. Así que no me obligues a usar la fuerza.

Blueblood: No creo que llegue esa parte. Al menos para ti.

Respondía el príncipe con una actitud arrogante ahora mirando al alicornio. En ese momento todo un ejercito de Blueblood aparecieron rodeando a éstos.

Blade: ¿Pero qué?

Blueblood: Mandad a este idiota a paseo.

Decía con arrogancia el príncipe. Ahí todos los clones con su magia combinada, mandaron a volar al alicornio de nuevo a Ponyville.

Blade: ¡UAHHHHH!

Gritaba el alicornio mientras iba volando, hasta finalmente llegar al pueblo y caer sobre un montón de heno. El alicornio saliendo del interior, se sacudía el polvo mientras comentaba molesto.

Blade: Ese maldito de Blueblood. Ahora si que se ha pasado de la raya. Voy a llamar a la panda para darle su merecido a ese proyecto fracasado de príncipe y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en seguida, vio algo que lo sorprendió enormemente. Ahí pudo ver a cientos de Blueblood por todo Ponyville montando toda clase de problemas al pueblo. Bluebloods molestando o burlándose de los ponis de clase baja. Bluebloods tratando con desprecio a sus habitantes. Toda clase de molestias al pueblo.

Blade: ¡Maldita sea! Hasta aquí han llegado.

Gunsmith: ¡Holy Blade!

Le llamaba su amigo Gunsmith, que aparecía volando por el cielo para luego aterrizar enfrente del alicornio blanco.

Gunsmith: Holy Blade ¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Y de dónde han salido todos estos Bluebloods?

Preguntaba algo alterado el alicornio marrón. Holy Blade ahí le explicó lo de Blueblood y el hechizo para crear clones.

Gunsmith: Ya veo. Debí haberme imaginado que era cosa de ese idiota.

Blade: Y debemos parar esto cuanto antes, pero primero debo hacer una cosa.

Dijo el alicornio blanco saliendo corriendo. Gunsmith ahí le siguió.

Gunsmith: ¿A dónde vas, Holy Blade?

Blade: A casa. Tengo que estar seguro que Dana y Kasidi están bien.

Gunsmith: Espera. Voy contigo.

Ambos alicornios fueron volando hasta llegar a la casa de Holy Blade. Rápidamente los dos sementales entraron en casa.

Blade: ¡Dana! ¡Kasidi! ¿Estáis en casa?

En respuesta, se escucharon unos gritos asustados.

Dana: ¡AHHHH!

Kasidi: ¡AYUDAAA!

Gritaron Dana y Kasidi las dos yeguas mojadas y con toallas puestas, siendo perseguidas por dos clones de Blueblood donde estos las iba tomando fotos.

Blueblood clon: No os vayáis, bellezas.

Blueblood clon2: Solo queremos haceros unas fotos.

Decían los dos clones de Blueblood con sonrisas malvadas sin dejar de hacer fotos. Al ver eso, Holy Blade se puso furioso por el hecho de que invadieran la privacidad de su hermana y su sirvienta en su momento de su baño.

Blade: ¡Malditos! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a humillar a mi hermana y a mi sirvienta? Ahora lo veréis.

Gunsmith: Y yo también.

Ambos alicornios enfadados, se lanzaron hacia los clones de Blueblood y sin dudarlo, les dieron cada uno un puñetazo en la nariz donde ambos unicornios cayeron adoloridos al suelo.

Blueblood clon: ¡Ay, mi nariz!.

Blueblood clon2: ¡Mi hermosa nariz está rota!

En apenas segundos, los dos clones desaparecieron en una formación de humo. Aquello extrañó a los dos sementales, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Holy Blade yendo hacia las dos yeguas aun mojadas y con toallas encima, las preguntó a ambas.

Blade: ¿Estáis bien?

Dana y Kasidi sin decir nada, abrazaron al semental mientras decía.

Dana: Gracias a Celestia, que estás aquí, hermano.

Kasidi: Sí. Ha sido horrible. Mientras nos bañábamos las dos, aparecieron esos unicornios idénticos a Blueblood y sin ningún reparo en nuestra privacidad, comenzaron a hacernos fotos.

Dana: Decían que lo hacían por ordenes del Blueblood original, para hacerte quedar en ridículo y afectar a tu reputación de agente espectro.

Le explicaban ambas yeguas a ambos alicornios mientras estos asentían. Holy Blade furioso ante la revelación, comentó enfadado.

Blade: Ese Blueblood se ha pasado de la raya. Cuando le coja.

En ese momento, apareció asomándose por la ventana otro Blueblood haciendo fotos. Gunsmith sin perder tiempo, agarró el cubo de la basura y se lo puso de sombrero, poniendo perdido de basura al clon.

Blueblood: ¡No! ¡Basura no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

Gritaba como una niña el clon y acto seguido, desapareció éste también en humo como los otros. Aquello llamó la atención del alicornio marrón.

Gunsmith: Curioso.

El alicornio marrón salio fuera por la ventana y vio a varios clones más rodeando la casa. Ahí se pudo en práctica su teoría y se lanzó hacia éstos, comenzando a darles golpes en la nariz a cada uno de los clones, donde éstos se cayeron gimoteando de dolor mientras se sujetaban la nariz para luego desaparecer. Luego cogía toda la basura que encontraba y la tiraba encima de los clones, donde éstos comenzaron a gritar de horror para luego desaparecer en nubes de humo.

Gunsmith: Interesante.

Decía el alicornio pensativo mientras volvía al suelo. Holy Blade asomando por la ventana, le comentó.

Blade: ¿Qué pasa, Gunsmith?

Gunsmith: Por lo visto, los clones desaparecen cuando reciben algún duro golpe, siendo la nariz principalmente o son cubiertos de basura.

Explicaba el alicornio marrón.

Blade: ¿Seguro?

Gunsmith: Lo acabo de comprobar.

Blade: Ya veo. Si esa es la forma de neutralizarlos, es mejor reunir a todos los amigos que podamos y entre todos nos ocupemos de los clones.

Decía ahora el alicornio blanco. Luego este dirigiéndose hacia su hermana y Kasidi ahora las dos secas, las decía a éstas.

Blade: Vosotras dos quedaos en casa y cerrar puertas y ventanas para que no entre ninguno de esos malditos clones.

kasidi: Sí, señor Blade.

Dana: No te preocupes, hermano. Esta vez me pillaron por sorpresa. Pero si otro se atreve a entrar, le daré bien duro que no querrá intentarlo de nuevo.

Comentaba de forma dura Dana Blade, llevando su traje de luchadora de lucha libre equina.

Más tarde, Holy Blade y Gunsmith reunieron a todos los amigos que pudieron. Ventus, Ignos, Rockaid, Tennessee, Comet Galaxy, Brodek, Eyedragon y varios amigos más para que los ayudasen en el problema de Blueblood.

Blade: Y eso es lo que hay que hacer.

Brodek: A mí me gusta la idea. Sobre todo la idea de golpearle en la cara a todos los pesteblood que hay por ahí.

Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa el pony verde mientras chocaba sus cascos. Holy Blade mirando a Rockaid, le dijo.

Blade: Rockaid.

Rockaid: ¿Sí?

Blade: Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero para esta misión, nos vendría muy bien tu trabuco lanza fideos.

Los ojos del potro se abrieron en par en par ante lo que dijo el alicornio y exclamó sorprendido.

Rockaid: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Blade: Por supuesto.

Rockaid: ¡Genial! ¡Por fin mi arma homici...digo, mi trabuco lanza fideos cumplirá su función en una importante misión!

Blade: ¿Lo tienes contigo, enano?

Rockaid: Claro. Aquí lo tengo.

Decía esto el enano, sacando ñeste el trabuco, pero sin querer se le cayó al suelo y este disparó en dirección a Holy Blade, quedando éste perdido de fideos.

Rockaid: ¡Ups...! Perdón, Holy Blade. Je, je, je.

Se disculpaba el enano tratando de contener la risa. Holy Blade con gesto de fastidio, comentó.

Blade: ¿Por qué siempre a mí?

Todos estaban de acuerdo y sin perder tiempo, si dividieron por el pueblo para ocuparse de todos los clones de Blueblood. El objetivo era simple. Todos tenía que deshacerse de los clones, golpeándoles fuerte de la nariz hasta hacerles llorar de dolor, o cubrirles de basura o suciedad donde en eso último el trabuco lanza fideos del enano, cumplía enormemente bien con el cometido.

Sobraba decir que todo el grupo lo estaba disfrutando con eso, en especial por el hecho de golpear bien fuerte a Blueblood aunque fuese un clon.

Tras casi media hora, Ponyville estaba libre de los clones, pero aun quedaban los que estaban en Canterlot. Sin perder tiempo, se fueron a la ciudad para ocuparse de éstos y casualmente estaba Ember en la ciudad mandando a volar a más de un clon, porque todos estos trataban de tocarla los flancos.

Ember: Chicos ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?

El grupo explicó a Ember lo que pasaba y como deshacerse de los clones. Sobraba decir que Ember sonrió maliciosamente ante la idea de golpear o ensuciar hasta arriba a Blueblood aunque fuese un clon.

Ember: Entonces ¿Qué hacéis aquí perdiendo el tiempo? A darle lo suyo a esos clones idiotas de Blueblood.

Les decía con una sonrisa maliciosa la yegua, donde la encantaba la idea de como eliminar a los clones.

Y con Ember con ellos, reanudaron lo de golpear y ensuciar a los clones de Blueblood para hacerlos desaparecer, así hasta llegar a la mansión de Blueblood donde estaba el grueso del ejercito de clones malditos. Fue una dura y larga lucha, pero finalmente lograron deshacerse de todos hasta que finalmente quedaba uno.

Gunsmith: ¡Aun queda uno!

Gritó Gunsmith lanzando un fuerte puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, en la nariz de Blueblood donde este cayó adolorido.

Blueblood: ¡Ay, mi nariz! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme mi nariz? Mi pobre nariz.

Chillaba como una niña el nefasto unicornio mientras se sujetaba la nariz, pero éste no desaparecía como los otros.

Ignos: Hey. Éste no desaparece como los otros.

Blueblood: ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Porque soy el verdadero Blueblood!

El grupo se miró entre sí y comentaron.

Blade: ¿Qué pensáis?

Ventus: No sé yo. Yo no estoy muy convencido.

Comet: Un clon nunca admitiría no ser el autentico.

Rockaid: Yo propongo golpearlo varias veces para asegurarnos.

Brodek: Oh, sí. Me gusta esa idea.

Ember: Entonces, dejad de perder el tiempo y a por él. Yo tengo basura de sobra para echárselo encima.

El grupo rodeó al unicornio mientras estos sonreían perversamente, chocando éstos los cascos o cargando basura. El unicornio temía lo peor.

Blueblood: Oh, no...

Durante medía hora se escucharon el sonido de fuertes golpes y gritos de dolor, y sufrimiento en la mansión de Blueblood.

Más tarde, salía de la mansión un príncipe Blueblood lleno de moratones y señales de golpes, como cubierto de basura y fideos, siendo llevado por dos camilleros de un hospital. Mientras la princesa Celestia miraba con cierta severidad al grupo, al mismo tiempo que picaba el suelo con el casco mientras éstos se explicaban.

Blade: Y eso es todo, princesa Celestia.

Gunsmith: Teníamos que cerciorarnos que no fuese un clon.

Brodek: Por eso estuvimos revisando a fondo para asegurarnos.

Explicaban estos tratando de contener la ganas de reírse. Blueblood escuchando eso, desde la camilla, les gritó.

Blueblood: ¡MENTIRAAAA! ¡MENTIRA PODRIDAAAAA!

Gritaba el príncipe mientras era introducido en un carro de hospital. El grupo trató como pudo de aguantar las risas aunque en el fondo, aunque nunca lo admitirían, lo habían disfrutado de lo lindo dando su merecido al nefasto príncipe.

 **Nota autor: Quiero mencionar que antes he cometido un error respecto a las hermanas Istar y Estrella. Istar es la hermana mayor y Estrella es la hermana menor para evitar errores futuros.**

 **Corbi era el nombre de un perro que teníamos hace tiempo en casa y se murió de viejo. Era un perro simpático y muy mono.**

 **La idea de los clones de Blueblood y de la temática del capítulo fue idea de Gunsmith-6798 donde le agradezco enormemente la idea dada.**


	11. Aventurera 1º Parte

**Aventurera 1º Parte  
**

Drink Glass estaba en su bar, limpiando un poco el local. Metiendo en un cubo de basura que llevaba consigo, los desperdicios y basura que estaba recogiendo del suelo.

Sobre la barra estaba Ventus Fast tranquilamente apoyado en ella de un brazo mientras se bebía un refresco.

Drink Glass: ¡Aja! Local limpio. Perfecto para que vengan los buenos clientes.

Comentaba de muy buen humor el dueño del bar. Ventus sin mirarle, le respondió de forma desinteresada.

Ventus: Si tú lo dices.

El dueño del bar estaba de buen humor, esperando que al tener el local bien limpio, atraería a los buenos clientes. Así hasta que entró alguien al bar.

Comet: ¡Drink Glass, tío! ¿Cómo te va?

Brodek: ¿Nos echabas de menos, calvorota?

Comentaban alegremente ambos sementales. En ese instante, el buen humor del dueño del bar desapareció y cambiando a una expresión molesta, comenzó a echar al suelo toda la basura que había recogido. Aquello extraño a Comet Galaxy y a Brodek, en cambio Ventus se rió por lo bajo ante la reacción del dueño del bar.

Comet: Bueno, amigo ¿Qué tal si nos sirves algo?

Brodek: Sí. Estamos secos los dos.

Comentaban ambos. Drink Glass poniéndose detrás de la barra y con expresión molesta, les comentó a éstos.

Drink Glass: Aquí no hay nada, al menos que vayáis a pagar.

Decía de forma seria y molesta el dueño del bar, ya que estaba harto que los dos sementales se fueran siempre sin pagarle lo que le debían por la consumición. Comet y Brodek molestos por la insinuación, le respondieron.

Brodek: ¡Eh, tío! Tampoco te pases.

Comet: Para que te enteres, aquí hay gente con dinero.

Le decían ambos sementales bastante serios los dos. Drink Glass no parecía muy seguro, pero decidió darles el beneficio de la duda.

Drink Glass: Mmm...Muy bien. Pero como no sea así. Me sé de dos que no van a volver a pisar un bar en su vida.

Decía a tono de amenaza el semental mientras les servía unas bebidas a Comet Galaxy y a Brodek. Ventus seguía en sitio sin prestar demasiado atención a la conversación.

Los dos sementales bebieron sin moderación alguna las bebidas. Drink Glass mientras limpiaba un vaso, se imaginó en su mente la imagen de unos gorrinos debido a la poca educación de éstos al beber los vasos, especialmente cuando los dos sementales dejaron de beber y tras dejar los vasos en la barra, soltaron un eructo cada uno.

Comet: Nada mal.

Brodek: Esto si que son bebidas de verdad.

Comentaron satisfechos ambos sementales. El dueño del bar mirando de reojo a éstos, les comentó.

Drink Glass: Bien. Ahora es hora de pagar.

Decía el dueño del bar pasando la cuenta. Ahí tranquilamente Comet miró a Ventus y le dijo.

Comet: Ventus, colega. Tu turno.

Brodek: Sí, colega. Paganos la cuenta por nosotros.

Le decían ambos a Ventus Fast. El pegaso tranquilamente tomando su consumición, les respondió con indiferencia.

Ventus: A mí no me metáis. Yo ya pago mis bebidas. Pagad las vuestras.

Aquella respuesta preocupó a Comet y a Brodek, que no pudieron comentar.

Comet: Pero...No podemos pagar.

Brodek: No tenemos un bit.

Drink Glass: ¿Qué? Pero si dijisteis que teníais dinero.

Les decía el dueño del bar ante la respuesta de estos. Ahí Comet y Brodek le contestaron.

Comet: Técnicamente te dijimos que había gente con dinero.

Brodek: Y con dinero, nos referíamos a nuestro colega Ventus.

Explicaron éstos. En ese momento, el dueño del bar les clavó una mirada asesina a éstos mientras les decía.

Drink Glass: Pero ¿Seréis?

El dueño del bar estaba molesto. Comet tratando de calmarlo, le decía.

Comet: Cálmate, tío. Tampoco te pasa nada por tener un detalle con tus clientes de vez en cuando ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un semental o una urraca?

Le dijo esto el pegaso azul de modo de acusación.

Drink Glass: ¡Griek, griek, griek!

Respondía el dueño, emulando éste a una urraca, moviendo los brazos como una. Comet y Brodek les molesto la acción hecha por el dueño mientras Ventus se reía de la escena.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido detrás del dueño del bar y este se giró, para ver que había un ratón sobre las botellas.

Drink Glass: ¡Maldito ratón! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Decía molesto el dueño del bar tratando de espantar al ratón. Cuando logró echarlo, se giró para ver de nuevo a Comet y a Brodek, que aun seguían en el sitio sin moverse.

Drink Glass: Bien. Basta de juegos. Como no me paguéis, aquí va a correr la sangre.

Decía a modo de amenaza el dueño del bar mientras afilaba un enorme cuchillo de cocina. Los dos sementales no respondieron, es más. Ni siquiera movieron un músculo ni mostraban señal de intimidación. Aquello extraño al dueño al no notar el más mínimo movimiento de ambos.

Drink Glass: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se mueven y no hacen absolutamente nada?

Preguntaba extrañado el dueño. Ventus en cambio riéndose levemente, le comentó al dueño.

Ventus: Creo que deberías mirar por detrás de éstos.

Comentaba casi riéndose el pegaso rojo al dueño del bar. El dueño haciendo caso al pegaso rojo, miró detrás de éstos para llevarse la sorpresa que en realidad, eran unas tablas de madera con su imagen clavadas en el suelo. Aquello hizo que al dueño del bar le saliera humo de la cabeza debido a que los dos morosos se la habían jugado de nuevo y provocó un enorme gritó de furia, que se pudo escuchar a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Mientras lejos de allí, iban Comet y Brodek corriendo a toda prisa mientras se reían por haber logrado haber pegado al dueño del bar.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Holy Blade estaba en una biblioteca. Había recibido la noticia de que un importante investigador de historia y ruinas antiguas había sido asesinado y fue enviado a investigar por orden de la princesa Celestia.

El alicornio estaba en el despacho del investigador. Justo encima de la mesa estaban unas cintas indicando donde fue asesinado dicho investigador. Alrededor del despachó estaba todo revuelto. Libros, estanterías, objetos, todo tirado por el suelo como varios documentos.

Blade: Me pregunto quién mataría al profesor y por qué.

Preguntaba para sí el alicornio. En ese momento, su vista se centró su vista en una foto de dicho profesor algo más joven. A su lado estaba una pequeña y adorable potrilla terrestre de crin negra muy corta, pelaje plateado, en sus patas era de color blanco. Ojos azul marino. Sonriendo a la cámara se veía que la potra llevaba aparatos para los dientes.

El alicornio sin resistir su curiosidad, agarró el marco y miraba mejor dicha foto.

Blade: Curioso. Me pregunto quien sería esta potra.

Sin querer, se le cayó al foto al suelo donde se rompió el marco.

Blade: ¡Ay! Que torpe.

Maldecía para sí mismo el alicornio por romper el marco, pero en ese momento, notó que en esta estaba escondida una especie de llave pequeña.

Blade: ¿Y eso?

El alicornio agarró dicha llave con su magia para verla mejor. A simple vista no parecía gran cosa. Como mucho una llave pequeña que servía para abrir algo. Ahí Holy Blade pensó.

Blade: Mmm...Si esconden una llave en un sitio así, es que tiene que ser importante. Veamos ¿Dónde se debería usar esta llave?

Comentaba para sí el alicornio, mirando éste por todas partes en busca de algo que pudiera servir la llave. Su vista se centró en una estantería donde había varios libros caídos. Se acercó a ésta y apartó unos libros de un lugar concreto hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Blade: ¡Bingo!

Celebraba el alicornio al haber encontrado el lugar de la llave, una especie de compuerta oculta simulando parte de la pared. Sin perder tiempo, el semental utilizó la llave en la cerradura y girando la llave, la abrió para luego mirar en su interior el alicornio.

Blade: ¿Qué es eso?

Se preguntaba para si el alicornio y sacando lo que había dentro, vio que era un especie de cuadernos de notas muy antigua.

Blade: Un cuaderno de notas. Me pregunto que contiene.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrirla, una voz se escuchó un ruido, que lo puso en alerta como una voz.

¿?: Por fin encuentro el maldito cuaderno.

Al escuchar la voz, el alicornio se giró y ese momento su expresión fue de sorpresa.

Delante de él estaba una extraña y misteriosa yegua. Estaba cubierta por unas telas blancas estilo luchadora árabe con falda larga, que dejaba libre las patas. Su rostro no se veía por las telas. A simple vista parecía una yegua de pelaje azul y ojos amarillos, aunque no se notaba más porque estaba mayoritariamente cubierta por las telas blancas impidiendo ver quien era. Llevaba un cinturón y unas pulseras doradas. Empuñaba una especie de espada tipo katana enorme.

El semental estaba en shock por la yegua, pero no por su presencia, sino que en su mente se formaba un recuerdo. Un amargo recuerdo que revivía en su mente, relacionado con aquella yegua.

Su estado de shock desapareció cuando la misteriosa yegua le llamó la atención sin dejarle de apuntar con su katana.

Yegua misteriosa: Dame ese cuaderno y no te pasará nada. Niégate y te mataré aquí mismo.

Decía a modo de amenaza la yegua. Holy Blade mirando verdaderamente enfadado a la yegua, la respondió.

Blade: Olvídalo. Por tu culpa perdí a un amigo. No voy a permitir que mates a alguien más.

Yegua misteriosa: ¿Te conozco de algo acaso?

Preguntaba la yegua al ver que el semental parecía conocerla de algo. Holy Blade furioso por la respuesta, la respondió verdaderamente enfadado.

Blade: ¡Maldita yegua! ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí? ¡Tú mataste a un viejo amigo mío!

Ante la respuesta, la yegua sonriendo malignamente bajo la tela blanca le contestó.

Yegua misteriosa: Maté a muchos durante toda mi vida, por lo que no me puedo acordarme de nadie, aunque poco importa. Yo no suelo acordarme de todos aquellos que mató, porque no tienen importancia para mí. Ahora dame el cuaderno y no te pasará nada.

Aquella respuesta no le agradó al alicornio, especialmente por el hecho de que ésta ni siquiera se acordarse de alguien en concreto y que encima de burlara, como si no fuera algo importante. Al final éste molesto, guardó el cuaderno en su cazadora roja mientras respondía a la yegua.

Blade: ¿Lo quieres? Ven a por él.

Le decía de forma retadora el semental. Aquella respuesta no la gusto a la yegua asesina, donde ésta ahí le respondió.

Asesina: Como quieras ¡Muere!

Gritó la asesina lanzándose a por el alicornio y tratando de ensartarle la espada. Holy Blade lo esquivó echándose a un lado mientras la espada se clavaba en la pared. Holy Blade se apartó e intento lanzarla un rayo, pero la asesina rápidamente sacó la espada y lanzó un tajo intentando cortarle el cuerno, obligando al semental a retroceder.

La asesina lanzaba varios tajos, haciendo retroceder al alicornio donde este se topó con la mesa y se echó para atrás para esquivar un tajo, y el semental rodó por la mesa hasta acabar al otro lado. La asesina saltó empuñando su espada contra el alicornio, donde éste agarró una silla y la usó como escudo para protegerse del ataque. La espada atravesó parte de la silla donde estaba apenas centímetros del rostro del alicornio. Holy Blade empujó la silla obligando a la asesina a retroceder y caer al suelo.

Holy Blade saltó y cargando su casco de magia, trató de aplastarla contra el suelo a la yegua, pero ésta se apartó de un salto, esquivando así el ataque donde el alicornio destrozó parte del suelo. La asesina se lanzó con intención de matarlo con su espada, pero el alicornio bloqueó la espada con ambos cascos, sujetando la hoja y desviándola, para luego darla una potente patada que la desarmó y la estrelló contra un estante donde todos los libros que había, cayeron abruptamente encima de ésta.

El alicornio tiró la espada a un lado mientras se iba acercando a ésta.

Blade: Bien, asesina. Tenemos cuentas que ajustar como de explicar muchas cosas.

Decía de forma seria como enfadada el alicornio, deseoso de interrogar a la asesina. Pero ésta sacando de su traje una bomba de humo, la hizo explotar en el suelo, cubriendo el cuarto entero de dicho humo.

El alicornio comenzó a toser por el humo mientras la asesina aprovechó para recuperar su espada y huir por una ventana cercana. Cuando el humo se disipó, el alicornio blanco notó que la asesina se había marchado.

Blade: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se ha escapado esa maldita desgraciada!

Gritó furioso el alicornio dando un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared. Sin duda, Holy Blade parecía furioso de verdad por el hecho de que la misteriosa asesina escapara, como si la conociera de algo. En ese momento, entraron unos guardias reales al despachó.

Guardia: Agente, Holy Blade ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Preguntaba el guardia. Holy Blade no respondió. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos ignorando por completo a los guardias, como si no estuvieran allí para nada.

Más tarde, Holy Blade estaba en un despacho, mirando el cuaderno en busca de alguna pista que le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Primero el asesinato del investigador, luego el cuaderno oculta y finalmente la misteriosa asesina, que Holy Blade parecía conocerla de algo y que ésta tratara de matarlo.

Blade: ¿Por qué mataron al profesor? ¿Por qué es este cuaderno tan importante para llegar a matar por él? Y si es así ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Y esa asesina? ¿Trabaja para alguien o es toda iniciativa suya?

Comentaba para sí el alicornio, completamente sumido éste en sus pensamientos. Así hasta que alguien le interrumpió.

Ember: ¿Sabes que hablar solo es de locos, alicornio pervertido?

Le decía la capitana mientras entraba en el despachó por la puerta, emulando ésta una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Holy Blade al verla, la saludo.

Blade: ¡Ah! Hola, Ember ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Le preguntó el semental. Ember tranquilamente le respondió mientras se sentaba encima del escritorio.

Ember: Me enteré de lo que te pasó en el despachó con aquella misteriosa asesina.

Blade: Ya veo que te enteraste.

Ember: Sí. Y por lo que se, casi te matan, alicornio pervertido. Ay, si hubiera pasado eso ¿A quién podría yo chinchar aparte de la boba de Cadence?

Decía en plan burlona la yegua. Holy Blade rotó los ojos ante la actitud de la capitana.

Blade: De todos modos, Holy Blade. Parecía que conocías a esa asesina de antes.

Holy Blade dejando de mirar el cuaderno, la respondió serio.

Blade: Sí. La conozco, por desgracia.

Ember: ¿De qué?

Blade: Esa maldita yegua provocó la muerte de un amigo mío hace bastante tiempo.

Ante la respuesta del alicornio, Ember miro sorprendido a éste y comentó.

Ember: Espera. El incidente de hace años ¿Fue precisamente ella?

Blade: Así es. Por su culpa, perdí a un buen amigo mío.

Ember: Vaya. Lo siento mucho, alicornio pervertido.

Se disculpaba la yegua en señal de condolencia. Holy Blade serio, la agradeció las palabras.

Blade: Gracias, Ember.

Ember: Cambiando de tema ¿Qué sabes de esa asesina?

Blade: Como mucho, que se llama Kurare y que pertenece a la Liga de Asesinos.

Ember: ¿La Liga de Asesinos? Vaya, Holy Blade. Conozco esa organización. Son peligrosos de verdad.

Blade: Eso no lo dudo.

Ember: Y encima conociste a Kurare. Tengo entendido que es su mejor asesina.

Blade: No hace falta que lo jures.

Ember: También sé, que cuando un asesino falla en su misión, la organización lo ejecuta sin contemplación.

Blade: ¿En serio? ¿Y cuántas veces han hecho eso?

Preguntaba el alicornio en parte sorprendido ante la revelación hecho de la yegua.

Ember: Hasta ahora no han tenido que hacerlo. Y como te dije, Kurare es su mejor asesina.

Blade: Ya veo.

Respondió el alicornio algo preocupado ante la idea. Mientras seguía mirando el cuaderno, el alicornio se centró en una página en concreto.

Blade: Espera. Esto es...

Ember notó que el alicornio centraba su mirara en una parte concreta del diario. Ahí le preguntó.

Ember: ¿Has visto algo interesante, alicornio pervertido?

Blade: Sí. Por lo visto el profesor estaba investigando algo.

Ember: ¿Y qué es ese algo?

Blade: Algo relacionado con un líquido especial que quien lo tome, se convertirá en un dios.

Respondió de nuevo el alicornio. La yegua riéndose, le comentó al semental.

Ember: Ay, por favor ¿En serio crees que puede haber un líquido que convierta a uno en un dios?

Blade: Sea lo que sea, lo mataron por ello. Y no lo habrían hecho si no fuera algo importante de verdad.

Ember ahí se calló, reconociendo que el alicornio blanco tenía razón en esa parte. El alicornio seguía ojeando el cuaderno y encontró más información.

Blade: Y por lo visto, envió a alguien para buscar dicho líquido o indicios de ello. A su joven aprendiz. Una tal Natali Croft.

Ember: ¿Dijiste Natali Croft?

Preguntó la yegua donde aquel nombre la sonaba. Holy Blade mirando a Ember, la preguntó ahora a ésta.

Blade: ¿La conoces acaso?

Ember: Sí. Es una arqueóloga y aventurera. Una autentica yegua que no duda en enfrentarse a las más peligrosas aventuras con tal de llegar a su objetivo. Lo sé porque la conocía hace tiempo en una pequeña aventura je, je, je.

Comentaba en parte orgullosa la yegua. Holy Blade mirando a Ember, la comentó.

Blade: Te acostaste con ella ¿Verdad?

En respuesta, Ember le dio un coscorrón tan fuerte encima de la cabeza, que le estampó la cara encima de la mesa. Ahí la yegua enfadada, le decía a éste.

Ember: ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, alicornio pervertido! ¿Pone algo más ese cuadernos de dónde ha ido?

Comentaba molesta la yegua al alicornio mientras este despegando su cara de dicha mesa y algo adolorido, la respondió.

Blade: Pues...Más o menos. Según el diario, se fue a buscar dicho lugar en esas coordenadas.

Decía el alicornio, enseñando la página con las coordenadas a la yegua mientras esta la miraba.

Ember: Ya veo. Con que allí ¿Eh? Que interesante.

Holy Blade guardando el diario en su cazadora, comentó.

Blade: Bien. Mejor voy para allá. Seguramente Natali Croft se dirigirá allí y la Liga de Asesinos ira a por ella. Por lo que tendré que ir allí para protegerla y de paso, impedir que se hagan con el líquido ese si existe realmente.

Comentaba el alicornio decidido a salir de viaje. Ember ahí le decía.

Ember: Espera, Holy Blade. Iré contigo.

Blade: ¿Y eso?

Pregunto curioso el semental al ver que la yegua quería ir con él. Ember le respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras rotaba los ojos a otro lado.

Ember: Bueno. Siempre estoy metida aquí en este castillo tan aburrido, lleno de ponis idiotas sin talento. Así que me convendría salir un poco de viaje, en busca de emociones.

Blade: Y de paso librarte de ver a Cadence que esta tiempo aquí ¿No?

Comentaba este con una sonrisa de sospecha. Ember ahí molesta, le dio un tortazo que lo mandó contra la pared.

Ember: ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, alicornio pervertido!

Le decía molesta la yegua mientras el semental con la cara pegada en la pared, se iba deslizando hasta caer al suelo.

Ember: Y ahora prepárate para el viaje, que presiento que será largo. Yo por supuesto, necesitaré muchas cosas.

Le decía ya algo menos molesta la yegua, saliendo ésta del despacho mientras el semental se levantaba algo adolorido.

Blade: Mi madre...Tener a Ember encima todo el tiempo durante el viaje, va a ser peor que tener que aguantar una jauría de lobas en celo en época de apareamiento. Si no fuera porque es toda una mandona abusiva.

Comentaba el semental quejandose de la actitud de la yegua.

Ember: ¿Decías algo, Holy Blade?

Se escuchó la voz de Ember, cosa que puso parte de la crin del alicornio de punta y nervioso la respondió.

Blade: Eh...Sí. Que voy para allá.

El alicornio abandonó rápido el cuarto, sin que éste ni Ember se percatasen que Kurare asomando su cabeza por arriba de la ventana, lo había escuchado todo.

Ahora Holy Blade y Ember irían a buscar a Natali Croft para encontrarla y protegerla, al igual que tratarán de llegar al líquido especial que se supone que convertiría a quien lo tomara, en un dios, pero no solo ellos. Kurare y la Liga de Asesinos iban por el mismo objetivo, pero con intenciones completamente malvadas ¿Qué les esperaré a Holy Blade y a Ember? ¿Lograran encontrar a la exploradora antes que los asesinos?

Continuara.

Esta vez me ha salido un capítulo algo mas corto de lo normal.

 **Nota autor: Parte del argumento es idea original de Mega Master 1234.**


	12. Aventurera 2º Parte

**Aventurera 2º Parte**

Por el lecho de un río en medio de una densa selva, iban Holy Blade y Ember Paint en una barca. Ambos iban en busca de Natali Croft para evitar que una asesina despiadada llamada Kurare la matara, a la vez que impedir que la Liga de asesinos con quien trabaja dicha asesina, se hagan con una especie de poción que convierte en un dios a quien lo ingiera.

Blade: ¿Vamos bien por aquí, Ember?

Preguntaba el alicornio que llevaba un sombrero de explorador. Ember con sombrero similar y mirando un mapa que portaba con su magia, le respondió.

Ember: Según los apuntes del cuaderno, siguiendo por este río, deberíamos llegar al templo donde se encuentra el líquido especial ese conviertediosloquesea.

Respondía la yegua plateada con su típica forma de hablar.

Ember: ¿Alguna pregunta más, alicornio pervertido?

Blade: Sí. Una ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que se ponga a remar por todo el trayecto?

Preguntaba en parte molesto el alicornio, ya que éste era quien se encargaba de remar el barco. Ember con su típica actitud burlona, le respondió.

Ember: Oh, Alicornio pervertido. Porque yo me tengo que ocupar del mapa. Además ¿No irías a dejar a una pobre chica indefensa hacer todo el trabajo pesado no acto para una delicada y hermosa yegua como yo? ¿Verdad?

Decía esto con una sonrisa burlona la yegua, molestando en parte a Holy Blade. En ese momento se escucharon el sonido de tambores que fueron captados por el dúo?

Blade: ¿Y ese sonido de tambores?

Ember: Deben ser la tribu de los Cafreycafre. Una tribu guerrera que vive por aquí.

Le respondía la yegua. Holy Blade sin dejar de remar, la preguntó a ésta.

Blade: No nos irán a atacar ¿Verdad?

Ember: Si no les molestamos, no creo.

Respondía la yegua confiada en que dicha tribu no les atacaría. Justo en ese momento se oyó un especie de silbido y una flecha quedó atravesada en el sombrero de Ember.

Ember: Vale...Puede que me equivoque ¡Remos, para que os quiero!

Respondió un tanto alarmada la yegua mientras sacaba esta también unos remos y se puso a remar junto con Holy Blade. Justo en ese momento, surgieron de la selva, cientos de lanzas y flechas que iban directas hacia Holy Blade y Ember, obligando a ambos a formar un escudo mágico por alrededor para protegerse de los ataques.

Blade: ¡Madre! ¡Estos tipos tiran a matar!

Exclamaba el alicornio mientras mantenía el escudo con su magia, al mismo tiempo que remaba rápido al igual que Ember, tratando de salir de aquella situación peligrosa.

Ember: Tranquilo, Alicornio Pervertido. Solo son lanzas y flechas. Esos salvajes nunca atravesarán nuestro escudo.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa calmada. Luego de un rato, flechas y lanzas dejaron de surgir.

Ember: ¿Ves? Ya se han rendido.

Respondía la yegua con una sonrisa triunfante. Pero no duro mucho la calma, porque enseguida comenzaron a ser bombardeados con fuertes explosivos.

Blade: ¡AHHHH! ¡Ember, nos están disparando con fuego de artilleríaaaa!

Gritaba completamente alarmado el alicornio, porque ahora los presuntos "salvajes" les estaba bombardeando con fuego de artillería (si que avanzan rápido éstos XDDD), provocando fuertes explosiones por alrededor y poco a poco debilitando el escudo.

Ember: ¡Quieren nuestra barca! ¡Abandonen el barco! ¡Las yeguas hermosas primero!

Gritó Ember saltando al agua al igual que Holy Blade y ambos tuvieron que ganar la orilla a nado tras huir de los salvajes.

Blade: Vaya con los "salvajes". Por poco nos vuelan en pedazos.

Comentaba de forma sarcástica el alicornio blanco mientras se iba secando. Ember sacudiendo el pelo y golpeando la cara del alicornio con su crin mojada, le respondió.

Ember: Sí, alicornio pervertido. Está claro que ya no hay salvajes como los de antes, donde solo te querían atravesar la cabeza con una flecha o una lanza.

Comentaba éstos mientras se escurría el pelo de su crin hasta secárselo. Una vez los dos secos, reanudaron la marcha en el lecho del río, procurando mantenerse ocultos por si los salvajes.

Blade: Bien ¿Falta mucho para el templo?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Ember sacando de nuevo el mapa, le respondió.

Ember: No mucho. Primero tenemos que cruzar un desfiladero de unas montañas.

Y dicho y hecho, ambos llegaron a dicho desfiladero donde había un camino muy estrecho para pasar.

Blade: Yo podría pasar volando por aquí. Pero tú tendrías que hacerlo andando.

Comentaba el alicornio observando el estrecho camino que había en la ladera del desfiladero, donde al fondo había una enorme caída. Ember pasando por el camino como si nada, le respondió tranquilamente.

Ember: A mí no me asustan las alturas. Nos vemos al otro lado, Holy Blade.

Blade: ¡Eh! ¡Espérame!

La llamaba el alicornio donde al final este decidió seguirla por el camino.

Ambos iban por el camino, procurando pisar con cuidado para no resbalar y tener la caída de sus vidas.

Blade: ¿Segura que vas bien, Ember?

Ember: Tranquilo, alicornio pervertido. A mí no me asustan las alturas como a ti.

Respondía con una sonrisa burlona la unicornio plateada, molestando con ello al alicornio donde este la respondió.

Blade: A mí no me asustan las alturas. Por si lo has olvidado, tengo alas para volar. Si te acompaño es para asegurarme de que no te caigas.

Mientras éstos discutían, por la cima del desfiladero estaba nada menos que Kurare, la misteriosa asesina que intentó antes matar a Holy Blade. La asesina observaba como iban el alicornio y la unicornio por el paso.

Luego de vigilarlos un poco, la asesina se dirigió a una parte del desfiladero y con unas rocas, comenzó a golpearlas hasta formar chispas y encender un rastro de pólvora que estaba por el suelo.

La pólvora iba hasta unas formaciones rocosas, que iba a lo largo del desfiladero. Al llegar el rastro de pólvora en esa parte, comenzaron a explotar en varios puntos, formando así una intensa avalancha, que no pasó desapercibido para Holy Blade y Ember.

Ember: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Preguntaba la unicornio al escuchar las explosiones. Holy Blade mirando al cielo, vio las grandes rocas caer hacia ellos.

Blade: ¡Avalancha!

Gritó el alicornio donde acto seguido disparando un rayo para destruir algunas rocas que iban hacia ellos. Ember comenzó a correr mientras evitaba como podía las rocas.

Ember: ¡Acelera el paso, alicornio pervertido! ¡O nos entierran vivos!

Le gritaba la yegua, corriendo ésta sin parar esquivando las rocas que iban cayendo. Holy Blade sin dejar de disparar rayos para destruir las rocas, la siguió.

Ember seguía corriendo, pero en un tramo del camino se cruzó una roca que la cortó el paso y otra iba cayendo hacia Ember, por lo que ésta tuvo que retroceder, pero un tramo del camino se hundió por atrás y la yegua fue cayendo al vació.

Blade: ¡Ember!

Gritó el alicornio desplegando sus alas y yendo volando hacia Ember, donde la atrapó al vuelo y la llevó en brazos mientras esquivaba las rocas que iban cayendo todavía.

Blade: ¿Cuántas rocas van a seguir cayendo todavía? A este paso se van a quedar sin desfiladero.

Preguntaba el alicornio, que no comprendía como podían seguir cayendo rocas por tanto tiempo. Ember sin soltarle del alicornio, le dijo.

Ember: ¡No lo sé, alicornio pervertido! ¡Pero mejor acelera el vuelo o nos matan!

Holy Blade aceleró el vuelo tratando de esquivar las rocas que seguían cayendo. Tras una frenética carrera donde ambos ponis trataban por todos los medios evitar ser aplastados, lograron salir de la lluvia de rocas y de paso llegaron al final del desfiladero.

Ember Paint se bajó del alicornio donde este último estaba sentado y recobrando el aliento. La larga carrera lo había agotado en gran medida mientras Ember que solo tuvo que dejarse llevar por el alicornio, estaba fresca como una rosa.

Ember: Bueno. Al final llegamos al final del desfiladero. Ya queda poco para llegar al templo. En marcha.

Dijo esto último con decisión y con una sonrisa de decisión la yegua. El alicornio aun recobrando el aliento, la comentó.

Blade: Espera...Ember...A que recobre...el aliento...

Ember: Vamos, alicornio pervertido. No seas nenaza y deja de vagear. Nos espera un templo.

Decía en plan burla la yegua. Holy Blade molesto, comentó para sí.

Blade: Me tiene volando con ella en brazos a lo largo del desfiladero, quedándome muerto de cansancio...Y encima me llama vago...

Comentaba molesto el alicornio mientras Ember se rió por lo bajo ante la respuesta de este.

Tras recobrar como pudo el alicornio el aliento, fue junto con Ember y entre los dos con sus espadas, iban cortando la densa maleza para llegar a su destino.

Tras media hora cortando la maleza, que les iba cortando el paso, finalmente llegaron al templo perdido que buscaban. Dicho templo en forma de pirámide azteca, estaba rodeado por grandes masas de agua donde el lecho de un río pasaba por una parte de esta.

Blade: Este es el lugar según el cuaderno.

Ember: Estupendo. Ahora solo hay que entrar y listo.

Decía con confianza la yegua. Ahí ambos llegaron a la entrada, pero vieron que estaba obstruida por rocas y restos de la misma entrada.

Ember: Vale. Quizás he hablado demasiado pronto con lo de entrar y listo.

Holy Blade se acercó a la entrada y examinándola, comentó.

Blade: Esto ha sido hecho recientemente con pólvora. Por lo visto, alguien quería asegurarse de que nadie entrara.

Comentaba el alicornio, observando éste que la entrara fue obstruido hace poco. Ahí Ember mirando a otro lado, dijo.

Ember: Bien. Supongo que habrá que encontrar otra ruta de entrada. Sígueme, alicornio pervertido.

Decía esto la yegua, comenzando ésta a caminar y siendo seguida por el alicornio.

Ambos iban rodeando el templo por el lado de fuera de la zona de agua, hasta que vieron una posible entrada, solo que estaba con rejas de roca, que bloqueaban en paso y bajo el agua.

Ember: Mira. Una entrada al templo.

Decía animada la yegua como si la hubiera tocado el premio mayor y se metió en el agua siendo seguida por el alicornio. Ésta con su magia, creó una cuchilla mágica y comenzó a ir cortando la roca para abrir la entrada. Holy Blade viéndola trabajar, la preguntó.

Blade: ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Ember: Claro, alicornio pervertido. Tú sitúate en esa parte.

Le decía la yegua señalando con su casco una parte del agua. A Holy Blade le pareció extraño aquella petición, pero decidió hacerla caso e ir nadando a aquel punto concreto. Una vez situado, la preguntó de nuevo a la unicornio.

Blade: ¿Para qué quieres que me ponga aquí, Ember?

Ember sin dejar de cortar y sin ni siquiera mirarle, le respondió.

Ember: Poca cosa, alicornio pervertido. Es para que entretengas a los cocodrilos gigantes mientras yo intento abrir esto sin que me molesten.

Blade: ¿Cocodrilos gigantes?

Preguntó un tanto preocupado el alicornio ante lo que dijo la yegua y ahí escuchó un ruido tras de sí. El alicornio se giró y vio un grupo de cocodrilos yendo hacia él y abriendo sus fauces, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Blade: ¡Madre!

Gritó sobresaltando el alicornio, poniéndose éste a nadar como un loco mientras los cocodrilos se ponían a perseguirlo por toda la zona de agua.

Ember seguía concentrada en abrir la entrada con su cuchilla mágica mientras Holy Blade trataba de huir por su vida de los cocodrilos gigantes que querían devorarlo. Para desgracia de Holy Blade, la carrera duró un buen rato, así hasta que Ember finalmente logró abrir la entrada. Ésta secándose la frente por el agua, sonrió satisfecha mientras comentó.

Ember: Bien. Nada como un trabajo bien hecho ¡Alicornio pervertido! ¡Deja de jugar con esas lagartijas y ven aquí!

Le llamaba la atención la yegua mientras Holy Blade seguía siendo perseguido por los cocodrilos. El alicornio fue nadando hasta la entrada donde Ember ya había entrado. Los cocodrilos trataron de entrar, pero debido a su gran tamaño y a la pequeña entrada que había, se quedaron estos atascados en ella.

Más tarde en un pasillo, un bloque era removido hasta caer al suelo y del agujero que se formó, salieron Holy Blade y Ember.

Blade: Maldita sea, Ember ¿Era necesario lo de los cocodrilos?

Comentaba molesto el alicornio ante lo que le había hecho la yegua. Ember riéndose levemente, le respondió.

Ember: Bueno, alicornio pervertido. Alguien tenía que distraer a los cocodrilos mientras yo trabajaba.

Bromeaba ésta para molestia del alicornio. En ese momento, escucharon un especie de siseo. Éstos se giraron y vieron a un grupo de cobras venenosas dirigirse hacia ellos. Dichas cobras eran completamente negras con detalles blancos y ojos rojo sangre.

Blade: ¡Cobras!

Ember: Conozco esta variedad. Son las más venenosas que existen. Cuidado, alicornio pervertido. Un solo mordisco y ya te puedes dar por muerto.

Advertía la unicornio sacando una espada y con ella decapitó a una cobra que se había acercado demasiado a ella. Holy Blade sacando sus espadas, la respondió de forma afirmativa.

Blade: Entendido. Vamos a por ellas.

Ember: Pienso hacerme un bolso de piel de cobra.

Ambos comenzaron a lanzar tajos con sus espadas, matando a tantas cobras que se iban acercando. Algunas se acercaban muy peligrosamente, pero eran decapitadas por Holy Blade y Ember.

Ember: Sí, pequeñas. Venid a que la tía Ember os decapite bien esos cuellos.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa perversa mientras seguía matando cobras, sin darse cuenta que una se acercaba peligrosamente por detrás de ella y a punto de morderla. Holy Blade tras librarse de un grupo con un ataque mágico, viendo eso trató de advertirla.

Blade: ¡Ember! ¡Detrás de ti!

Ember: ¿Qué?

Ember estuvo a punto de sufrir su fatal destino ante el inminente mordisco de la cobra, hasta que de repente se escuchó un disparo y una bala atravesó la cabeza de la cobra, salvando así a Ember.

Holy Blade y Ember no entendían lo que había pasado, pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en otra cosa cuando ambos escucharon más sonidos de disparos, que iban abatiendo a las cobras restantes que quedaban.

Una vez abatidas todas las cobras, se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Hay que tener narices para venir a este lugar perdido del casco de Celestia.

Se escuchó una voz femenina. Ambos ponis dirigieron la mirada al origen de aquella voz y ahí es cuando la vieron por fin.

Subida en lo alto de una estatua en forma de serpiente que se asomaba en la pared, estaba una extraña yegua terrestre de crin negra atada en una trenza (estilo Lara Croft), pelaje plateado, en sus patas son de color blanco. Ojos azul marino. Cutie mark de una brújula de exploradora. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de exploradora marrón. Botas negras. Camisa verde sin mangas. En sus cascos delanteros empuñaba unas pistolas con que había abatido a las cobras.

Holy Blade y Ember observaban a la yegua que los acababa de ayudar. Ahí Holy Blade acercándose un poco a esta al igual que Ember, la comentó.

Blade: Natali Croft, supongo.

La yegua guardando las pistolas en sus fundas, le respondió de forma afirmativa.

Natali: Así es. Soy yo ¿Qué queréis?

Ember: Venimos a buscarte, preciosa. Logramos averiguar que venías aquí gracias al cuaderno del profesor.

Decía esto Ember mientras sacaba de su cazadora dicho cuaderno y se lo ofrecía a la yegua terrestre. Natali reconociendo el cuaderno del profesor, lo agarró con sus cascos y examinando dicho cuaderno, comentó.

Natali: Es el cuaderno del profesor, lo reconozco ¿Cómo está?

Ante la pregunta, Holy Blade y Ember se miraron al uno al otro y ahí trataron de responderla.

Blade: Pues...Verás...

Trataba el semental de explicarle a la yegua, aunque le costaba decirla las palabras. Así hasta que ahí Ember se le adelantó.

Ember: Ha muerto asesinado.

Dijo como si nada la yegua, ganándose la mirada sorprendida del alicornio blanco.

Blade: ¡Ember!

Ember: ¿Qué? Si te dejaba a ti lo de decírselo, nos llevaría todo el día.

Le respondió la yegua cruzada de brazos. Natali se quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta de la unicornio.

Natali: Oh, no...Pobre profesor. Era un buen hombre.

Comentaba con pena la yegua al enterarse de la muerte del doctor.

Mike: Y la asesina quien lo mató, ha venido sin duda aquí para matarte y conseguir el líquido de la inmortalidad esa.

Natali: Ya veo. No me sorprende. El profesor ya me advirtió que muchos codiciarían dicho líquido.

Ember: Por eso, preciosa, tenemos que llegar hasta ella antes que nadie. Y luego podremos conocernos un poco mejor tú y yo.

Comentaba esto último con una sonrisa mientras Holy Blade ahí la advertía a la aventurera.

Blade: Ten cuidado, señorita Croft. Ella es de mente muy, pero que muy abierta.

Ember: ¡Cállate, alicornio pervertido!

Le dijo molesta esta dándole una colleja al semental. Natali tapándose la boca con el casco para tratar de contener la risa, les comentó a éstos.

Natali: Se donde está. Iba a ir a por ella hasta que fui emboscada por la cobras. Ahora que tenemos vía libre, podemos ir sin problemas.

La aventurera hizo de guía para estos mientras la seguían. Ambos galopando por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una sala donde había en las paredes unas estatuas bípeda con cuatro brazos y cabezas de tres caras cada una. En medio de la sala sobre un pedestal, había una especie de recipiente de cristal con tapa en forma de alas, con un líquido misterioso azul dentro.

Natali: Ahí está. Solo es cogerlo y ya está.

Decía la yegua señalando el frascos con el líquido. Holy Blade mirando con cierta sospecha las estatuas, comentó.

Blade: Me da no sé qué ver esas estatuas tan quietecitas.

Natali: Haces bien en sospechar. No conozco templo cuyos tesoros no tuvieran sus trampas o guardianes.

Afirmaba la yegua ante las sospechas del alicornio. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una hoja.

Ember: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Ember y los tres se apartaron para evitar el ataque de hoja de nada menos que Kurare, que había aparecido de la nada, aterrizando en el suelo golpeando con su espada al suelo.

Blade: ¡Kurare!

Exclamó Holy Blade al ver a la asesina. Natali al verlo exclamó furiosa.

Natali: Así que fuiste tú quien mato al profesor ¡Come plomo!

Gritó esto último la yegua, sacando ésta sus pistolas y comenzando a disparar contra la asesina, donde esta última desviaba los disparos con su katana y fue galopando hacia el pedestal con el líquido.

Ember: ¡Va a por el líquido!

Advertía la unicornio plateada, viendo ésta como la asesina estuvo a punto de coger dicho líquido.

Natali: ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!

Gritaba la aventurera mientras esta y los otros iban galopando para detener a la asesina. Por desgracia, la asesina ya levantó el frasco con el líquido. Nada más hacer eso, el templo comenzó a temblar y las estatuas comenzaron a moverse.

Blade: Si antes lo digo...

Decía con sarcasmo el alicornio blanco, al ver que efectivamente las estatuas comenzaron a moverse y sacaron espadas de piedra para cada uno de sus brazos. Sin perder tiempo las estatuas comenzaron a atacar a los intrusos.

Blade: ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Holy Blade esquivando de un salto el ataque de espada de una estatua y ahí lanzó un Atomic Blast destruyendo dicha estatua.

Ember: ¡Atrás, bichos feos!

Gritaba Ember creando con la magia alquimia que ella conocía muy bien, para crear espadas mágicas para bloquear los ataques de las estatuas y contraatacar cortando en pedazos estas. Mientras Natali la cubría con sus pistolas.

Kurare se disponía a marcharse con el líquido, pero Holy Blade volando hacia ella, trató de impedírselo.

Blade: ¡No tan rápido!

Holy Blade logró golpearle con su casco la cara de la asesina, tirandola a ésta al suelo y caerse la tela que la cubría la cabeza.

Holy Blade ahí se sorprendió cuando vio por primera vez el rostro de dicha asesina.

La cámara se centraba con Kurare de espaldas, donde se la veía la cabeza completamente calva con algunas postulas verdes y el alicornio podía ver su rostro, que no era nada agradable de ver (no quiero poner por escrito como es, ya que no quiero causar pesadillas a los lectores).

Blade: Vaya. Ahora entiendo por qué te cubres la cara.

Comentaba el alicornio y justo la yegua dio una voltereta hacia atrás, golpeando con una patada la cara del semental haciendo retroceder, al mismo tiempo la yegua recuperó su máscara para ponérsela. Holy Blade se disponía a detenerla.

Blade: ¡De eso ni hablar!

El alicornio se lanzó volando hacia ella, pero ahí la asesina lanzó un cuchillo que el alicornio no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y le acertó en un ala.

Blade: ¡Ahhh!

Gritó el alicornio cayendo al suelo mientras la asesina saltó para pasar por encima de él y llegar al otro lado. Ahí la asesina salió galopando de allí evitando las estatuas. Holy Blade intentó seguirla volando, pero su ala herida le dolía demasiado para hacerlo, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que perseguirla a casco.

Blade: ¡Se escapa con el frasco!

Ember: Persíguela tú, alicornio pervertido. Aquí estamos un poco liadas.

Respondía la unicornio plateada que esta junto con la aventurera, estaban combatiendo a más estatuas. Holy Blade no tuvo más remedio que perseguir por su propio casco a la asesina.

Fuera del templo, Kurare había logrado salir, pero la calma no duró mucho cuando un rayo mágico pasó muy cerca de ella. Ahí vio al alicornio galopando rápidamente hacia ella. La asesina sacó su katana y trató de decapitarlo en cuanto llegara, pero en cuando lo hizo, el alicornio se agachó y ahí la placó completamente con su cuerpo haciendo que ambos cayeran al río y el frasco también.

El frasco iba flotando por el agua mientras ambos ponis iban nadando tratando de llegar hasta ella. La asesina se subió a un tronco y lo usó para saltar y llegar hasta él, pero Holy Blade ahí disparó un rayo contra ella, apartándola así del frasco.

El alicornio nadando hasta el frasco, estuvo a punto de cogerla, pero la asesina lanzó unos cuchillos que obligaron al alicornio a retroceder.

El frasco se quedó junto con un tronco grande que era arrastrado por el río. Holy Blade y la asesina llegaron cada uno al extremo contrario y los en alto, miraron primero el frasco y luego el uno al otro. Ambos se lanzaron a por el frasco y entre los dos trataron de cogerlo. La asesina iba a cogerlo, pero Holy Blade mordiendo su ropa, tiró para atrás para apartarla y tratar él de coger el frasco, pero la yegua le dio un codazo que lo apartó y agarró el frasco con su casco, pero Holy Blade pateó dicho frasco alzándolo en el aire. Los dos saltaron y ambos atraparon a la vez dicho frasco y tras caer ambos de pie de nuevo en el tronco, comenzaron a forcejear por quitarle al otro el frasco. Todo ello sin darse cuenta ninguno de que ambos iban hacia una cascada, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Los dos cayeron por la cascada que tenía una gran altura y al mismo tiempo se les escapó el frasco. Holy Blade no podía volar por su ala herida, pero tenía que evitar que la asesina se hiciera con el frasco. Iba hacia ella, pero la asesina placó contra él y mandarlo contra un saliente donde aterrizó el alicornio.

La asesina tenía vía libre para hacerse con el frasco y estuvo a punto de cogerlo.

Natali: ¡No tan rápido!

Apareció de golpe gritando Natali Croft saltando de un saliente y apuntando con sus pistolas disparo al frasco, haciendo que las balas rompieran dicho frasco y su contenido se perdiera al caer sobre unas piedras. La asesina ahí perdió su objetivo y por poco no se salvó al caer en unas ramas de una palmera.

Ember: ¡Alicornio pervertido! ¿Estás bien?

Aparecía preguntando Ember al alicornio. Holy Blade mirando a la yegua, la respondió.

Blade: Con el ala herida, pero bien.

Natali: Al menos la asesina no se llevó el frasco.

Decía ahora la aventurera apareciendo al lado de éstos. Los tres miraron a la asesina que estaba a pie de la cascada, mirando a éstos por un momento antes de desaparecer en la selva.

Más tarde, los tres volvían a Equestria en barco disfrutando del viaje por mar. Los tres estaban en la barandilla del barco, contemplando el mar mientras conversaban.

Natali: Bien. Al menos el profesor podrá descansar en paz al saberse ya, que el templo de los antiguos existía como él siempre creyó.

Ember: Sí. Lastima que ahora mismo esté criando malvas.

Blade: Por desgracia Kurare ha escapado. Con las ganas que tenía de atraparla y llevarla a la cárcel.

Ember: Ya habrá otra oportunidad, alicornio pervertido.

Blade: ¿No te preocupa que ella vuelva para matarnos por venganza?

Preguntaba esto último el alicornio. Ember ahí sonriendo, le contestó.

Ember: Créeme. Ahora ella tiene otras cosas en que preocuparse.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. En el interior de un tren en la zona de carga estaba escondida Kurare, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Todo parecía ir tranquilo, hasta que de repente, una katana atravesó la pared, poniendo en alerta a la asesina.

"Días más tarde"

Era el cumpleaños de Ember Paint y se iba a dar una fiesta sorpresa a la unicornio en el castillo de Canterlot.

La unicornio se dirigía a un cuarto oscuro sin saber que pasaba.

Ember: Hola ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Por qué están las luces apagadas?

Preguntaba la unicornio. Justo en ese momento, las luces se encendieron y montones de ponis gritaron.

Todos: ¡Sorpresa!

Pinkie: ¡Sorpresa!...¡Rayos...!

La unicornio se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos y familiares en dicha fiesta. Las mane, las princesas, los caballeros de la realeza, Brodek, Eyedragon, Istar y Estrella, Gunsmith que estaba sujeto de los brazos por sus chicas Dana Blade y Light Storm muy amorosamente a este. También estaba la hermana mayor de Comet Galaxy, nada menos que Stellar Galaxy, una pegaso de pelaje rojo, crin y cola azul con negro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una estrella fugaz con destello rojo. Y muchos invitados más.

La unicornio miraba emocionada porque todos se hubieran acordado de su cumpleaños. Había montones de regalos encima de las mesas, comos postales de felicitaciones y un gran pastel de cumpleaños. También había una pancarta que ponía "Feliz cumpleaños, perra" (cortesía de Cadence). Quitando eso último, la unicornio plateada estaba emocionadísima.

Ember: Oh, chicos. Os habéis acordado.

Ignos: Feliz cumpleaños, hermana.

Stellar: Sí, Ember. Feliz cumpleaños.

Cadence: Sí. Incluso una golfa como tú se merece celebrar su cumpleaños.

Ember: ¡Cállate, imbecil!

Cadence: ¡Tarada!

Ember: ¡Víbora!

Cadence: ¡Coyote!

Comenzaron a discutir ambas yeguas hasta que Celestia puso paz a ambas.

Celestia: Calmaos las dos. Estamos de fiesta, así que disfrutemos de ella.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y se dispusieron a celebrar el cumpleaños de Ember. Así hasta que la unicornio plateada preguntó.

Ember: ¿Dónde están el alicornio pervertido y el pegaso idiota?

Ventus: Debo deducir que te refieres a Holy Blade y a Comet Galaxy. Ellos tardarán en venir, ya que les surgió algo. Pero no creo que tarden.

La respondió el pegaso rojo. Ember sonriendo con malicia, comentó.

Ember: Pues espero que no lleguen muy tarde, porque de lo contrario se quedaran sin pastel, je, je, je.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Canterlot, inesperadamente Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy estaban peleando contra...Cajas de regalo asesinas. Por algún extraño motivo, las cajas de regalos de diversos cumpleaños les surgieron patas y en la parte de arriba un cañón láser, donde disparaban a todos lados y la gente huía de ellos.

Blade: ¿Se puede saber de dónde han salido estas cosas?

Preguntaba el alicornio mientras con su espada partía en dos una de la cajas. Comet Galaxy lanzando bolas de fuego desde sus cascos, le respondió.

Comet: Ni idea. Es curioso esto de los regalos. Y pensar que compré un lote de cajas regalos donde al comprar uno te daban otros diez más de regalo.

Blade: ¿Cómo que otros diez más?

Preguntó curioso el alicornio mientras esquivaba un rayo de una caja robot y contraatacó con un rayo mágico, destruyéndolo así.

Comet: Estaban de oferta y compre muchas. Lo más curioso es que esto empezó hoy, donde más ponis celebraban su cumpleaños.

Contestaba el pegaso azul. Ahí Holy Blade se puso a pensar.

Blade: Muy sospechoso. Montones de cajas de regalos que se convierten en cajas robots con cañones láser que se dedican a atacar a la gente durante los cumpleaños. No puede ser una casualidad.

Comet: Oh, oh...

Blade: ¿Qué pasa, amigo?

Comet: Acabo de acordarme, que precisamente compre las cajas regalos para el cumpleaños de Ember.

Respondió con temor el pegaso azul de haber metido la pata. Holy Blade sobresaltado, le preguntó.

Blade: Espera ¿No me irás a decir que...?

En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ember, estaban todos disfrutando de la fiesta. Ember y Stellar Galaxy hablaban muy animadamente la una con la otra.

Stellar: Bueno, Ember. Creo que es momento de abrir los regalos.

Ember: Estupendo. No quepo en la emoción.

Decía la yegua emocionada mientras Stellar la daba una caja de regalo.

De improviso, entraron abriendo la puerta de golpe nada menos que Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy. Todo el mundo ahí los vio llegar a éstos, donde ambos sementales miraban por todos lados como si buscasen algo.

Eyedragon: Holy Blade, tío.

Brodek: Comet, colega. Ya era hora.

Armor: Llegáis a tiempo para los regalos.

Les decían sus amigos, pero Holy Blade y Comet no les prestaron atención. Éstos buscando con la mirada, encontraron las montañas de regalos para Ember. Sin perder tiempo, ambos sementales sacaron sus espadas y se lanzaron a por los regalos, donde comenzaron a cortarlos en pedazos, bajo las sorprendidas miradas de los presentes.

El único regalo que quedaba intacto era el que tenía Ember en sus cascos, donde la yegua junto con Stellar Galaxy, estaban sorprendidas ante las acciones de ambos sementales. Sin mediar palabra, Holy Blade se acercó raudo veloz hacia donde estaban éstas y con su espada atravesó el regalo para Ember, para quitárselo de los cascos y junto con Comet, salir disparados de la sala, bajo las sorprendidas miradas de todos los presentes.

Applejack: ¿Qué henos le pasa a Holy Blade y a Comet?

Rainbow: ¿Se les ha ido la olla o qué?

Istar: Parece que se les ha cruzado los cables a los dos.

Comentaban éstas mientras Stellar veía como a Ember la salía humo de las orejas ante lo que les acababa de hacer Holy Blade y Comet a sus regalos. En Cambio Cadence, sonreía maliciosamente.

Volviendo con los dos sementales, Holy Blade y Comet que volaban por el cielo, comentaron el uno al otro.

Blade: Dime, Comet ¿Dónde compraste los regalos?

Comet: Pues... En esa fábrica de regalos de allí.

Respondía el pegaso azul. señalando con su casco a una gran fábrica que tenía la curiosa forma de tarta rectangular de cumpleaños con velas y todo (curioso ¿No?). Holy Blade mirando con sospecha dicha fábrica, comentó.

Blade: Ya veo. Echemos un vistazo.

En el interior de la fábrica, unas puertas se abrieron a golpe de patada y ambos sementales entraron. Ahí dentro podían ver toda clase de máquinas que montaban cajas robots asesinas. simuladas como regalos.

Blade: ¡Bingo! Como sospechaba.

Exclamó sonriendo de satisfacción el alicornio blanco.

Comet: Con que es así como hacen las cajas robots asesinas. Curioso.

Comentaba el pegaso azul, observando éste la maquinaria mientras ambos sementales iban caminando. En ese momento se escuchó una voz familiar.

Holy Blade y Comet se pararon de golpe al reconocer la voz.

Ambos: ¡Barón Black!

Exclamaron los dos para efectivamente, ver emerger desde una plataforma a nada menos que al barón Black junto con su esbirro Waren, donde este último manejaba un panel de control la plataforma.

Black: Bienvenidos a mi fábrica de creación de objetos de cumpleaños asesinas.

Decía el barón con una sonrisa perversa. Holy Blade y Comet en guardia, le respondieron.

Blade: Así que esto es cosa tuya ¿Verdad?

Black: Así es.

Blade: Pero ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué arruinar los cumpleaños de los demás?

Preguntaba el alicornio, que no comprendía las acciones del barón. Ante la pregunta, el minotauro lo miró molesto y ahí se dispuso a explicarse.

Black: ¿Qué por qué? Lo hago por venganza personal. Desde que fui pequeño, jamás tuve un cumpleaños donde recordase haber sido jamás feliz.

 **Flashback.**

Una escena mostraba a un Black siendo un niño de apenas cinco años con traje irlandés con sombrero y todo, sentado en una mesa de una cocina de diseño irlandés. Encima de la mesa había una tarta de cumpleaños, solo que en vez de velas, tenía un cartucho de dinamita que al acabarse la mecha, explotó cubriendo de hollín al joven minotauro y con la tarta desintegrada.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

El barón con expresión molesta mientras alzaba su puño cerrado, seguía hablando.

Black: Desde ese día, juré que si yo no tenía un cumpleaños feliz, nadie lo tendría. Mi plan es verdaderamente diabólico como perfecto. Con cajas regalos que los vendía casi regaladas, donde en todos ellos hay robots destructores. Junto con las postales asesinas que he vendido y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el alicornio blanco al escuchar eso último, exclamó sorprendido.

Blade: ¡Espera! ¿Has dicho postales asesinos?

Ahí Holy Blade miró molesto a Comet donde ahí le preguntó.

Blade: Comet...¿No habrás...?

Ante la pregunta, Coment alzando sus hombros como cascos, le respondió.

Comet: Es que...Estaban de oferta y compré un montón.

Volviendo a la fiesta, Ember estaba un tanto molesta.

Ember: No lo entiendo ¿Por qué el alicornio pervertido y el pegaso idiota arruinan mi fiesta de cumpleaños, destrozando así mis regalos?

Comentaba molesta la unicornio. Nadie sabía que decir, ya que ninguno podía comprender las acciones de Holy Blade y Comet. Stellar tratando de calmarla, la decía a ésta.

Stellar: Cálmate, amiga. Todos conocemos a Holy Blade y a mi hermano. Sus razones tendrán. Al menos tienes postales de felicitación.

Decía con una sonrisa la pegaso roja, tratando ésta de animar a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que la daba una postal de la gran montaña de postales de felicitación. Aquello logró sacar una sonrisa a Ember en cuanto esta agarró uno de los postales con su magia.

Stellar: Además. Piensa que Holy Blade y Comet nunca han hecho nada malo a nadie.

Decía esto con una sonrisa la pegaso roja. Pero antes de que Ember siquiera abriera la tarjeta de felicitación, entraron como una exhalación Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy. El pegaso azul sin perder tiempo, prendió en llamas sus cascos y lanzó bolas de fuego contra las tarjetas de felicitación, haciéndolas arder por completo.

Holy Blade fue directa hacia donde estaba Ember y quitándola la tarjeta, la hizo trizas con sus cascos. Sin perder más tiempo, ambos sementales salieron corriendo de allí bajo una vez más de las sorprendidas miradas de los presentes.

Stellar: Bueno...Hasta ahora no hicieron nada malo...

Pinkie: Vale. Esto está siendo bastante rarito.

Brodek: Sí. Y de lo raro soy todo un experto.

Ember estaba que se la ponía al cabeza roja de rabia mientras la salía ya humo de ella. La única que parecía estar disfrutando de ello era Cadence, que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como a Ember se la fastidiaba el cumpleaños.

Holy Blade y Comet estaban de vuelta en la fábrica, con el alicornio algo cansado mientras iba recobrando el aliento.

Blade: Bien...Continúe, barón...

Le dijo el alicornio al barón. El minotauro ahí continuó explicando su plan de forma dramática.

Baron: Ejem...Como iba diciendo. Tengo intención de arruinar todos los cumpleaños del mundo y los siguientes en señal de venganza. Si yo no puedo tener un cumpleaños fénix, yo tampoco. Y todo eso lo lograré gracias a mis caja de regalos robots, postales asesinos y por supuesto mi pastel de cumpleaños explosivo y...

Blade: ¡Espereeee!

"Disco rayado"

Interrumpió el alicornio al barón y ahí Holy Blade comentó.

Blade: ¿Ha dicho pastel de cumpleaños explosivo?

Preguntó el alicornio alarmado ante la nueva revelación del barón.

Volviendo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ember, la unicornio plateada estaba que trinaba de furia.

Ember: Cuando coja al alicornio pervertido y al pegaso idiota, los pienso hacerles sufrir de tal forma, que ni todos los infiernos del inframundo se podrán comparar.

Comentaba enormemente enfadada la unicornio juntando sus cascos, imaginándose en su mente que eran Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy a quienes los estaba estrangulando. Los invitados ya temían por el futuro de ambos sementales. Stellar tratando de calmarla, la decía a Ember.

Stellar: Cálmate, Ember. Sus razones para lo que hacen tendrán los dos. Mientras, puedes ir soplando las velas de tu pastel de cumpleaños.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa, mostrando el gran pastel de cumpleaños de tres pisos, con velas de cumpleaños y todo (en realidad las velas eran cartuchos de dinamita camuflados). La unicornio plateada al ver la tarta, se animó.

Ember: Ah, sí. Al menos hay pastel. Y al alicornio pervertido y al pegaso idiota no les pienso dejarles un trozo por tratar de arruinarme mi cumpleaños.

Comentaba la yegua acercándose al pastel y tomando aire para soplar y apagar las velas. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de soplar, por la puerta entraron de nuevo como una exhalación Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy.

Sin perder tiempo, Holy Blade se puso tras el pastel y la dio una fuerte patada que mandó a volar en dirección a Comet Galaxy, donde este último tenía un bate de baseball y golpeó la tarta con tanta fuerza, que la mandó a volar por una ventana y esta explotara por el cielo.

Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy volvieron a salir a toda prisa, bajo las aun más sorprendidas miradas de los invitados.

Gunsmith: Vale. Esto ya sobrepasa los límites de lo absurdo.

Dana: No entiendo que se le está pasando en la cabeza a mi hermano.

Light Storm: Y Comet no es menos.

Comentaban éstos mientras Ember estaba completamente roja de rabia, echando humo por las orejas y apretando los dientes de pura rabia, mientras con su magia elevaba unos trozos de hielo y dándoles formas de los dos sementales, los estrujaba con rabia imaginándose que eran ellos dos a quienes se los hacía.

Volviendo con el barón, Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy estaban sentados en el suelo enormemente cansados y respirando agitadamente tratando de recobrar el aliento. Holy Blade mientras peleaba por respirar, miró al barón y le preguntó.

Blade: ¿Algo...Más?

Black: Ehhh...No. Eso era todo.

Blade: Bien. Entonces hora de sacudirte.

Decía el alicornio que junto con Comet, estaban más que dispuestos a darle la paliza de su vida al barón. El minotauro sonriendo perversamente, les dijo a ambos.

Black: No lo creo, señor Blade. Waren. Ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer.

Waren: Por supuesto, baroni...

Respondió el grifo activando una palanca y antes de que Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, fueron atrapados por una burbuja amarilla, que los impedía salir a ambos.

Blade: ¿Pero qué?

Holy Blade y Comet intentaban salir de la burbuja, pero no podían. Intentaban destruirla desde dentro con espadas y magia, pero tampoco resulto. El barón riéndose malvadamente a grandes carcajadas, les dijo a ambos.

Black: Ja, ja, ja. No perdáis el tiempo. Esa burbuja es imposible destruirla desde dentro. Y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo unos cumpleaños que arruinar.

Comet: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, barón!

Le gritaba el pegaso azul mientras seguía golpeando la burbuja tratando de salir.

Black: Ja, ja, ja. Siento decir que ya me he salido con la mía. Hasta otra.

Se despedía el barón con una sonrisa malvada mientras Waren hacía subir la plataforma, hasta ambos desaparecer.

Comet: Se han ido.

Blade: Y lo peor es que no podemos salir de aquí.

Comet: Yo no creo que esto sea lo peor de todo.

Contestó el pegaso azul un tanto dudoso. Holy Blade curioso, le preguntó a Comet.

Blade: ¿Por qué no?

Comet: Porque cuando pienso en lo que nos hará Ember por arruinarla el cumpleaños...

Un enorme escalofrió recorrió en las espaldas de ambos sementales, temiendo que lo que estaban pasando ahora mismo, no se podía comparar a la furia de Ember en cuanto los atrape. De improviso, un rayo mágico impactó fuera del a burbuja, destruyéndola por completo (recordad que no se podía destruirla desde dentro, pero no desde fuera), liberando a ambos sementales.

Ambos ponis vieron que su salvadora era nada menos que Ember. Los dos sementales se sobresaltaron al ver a la yegua y comenzaron a hablar exaltados.

Blade: ¡Ember!

Comet: Lo de antes...Las otras veces...Podemos explicarlo...

Blade: Sí...Deja que te lo expliquemos, antes de que nos mates...

Trataban de hablar ambos, temiendo que Ember hubiera venido expresamente a matarlos por lo ocurrido en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ember lejos de enfadarse con ellos, sonrió mientras les decía a ambos.

Ember: Tranquilos. No he venido a mataros ni nada (de momento).

Comet: ¿Ah, no?

Blade: ¿Hablas en serio?

Preguntaban ambos que les costaba creer que Ember no quisiera despellejarlos vivos. La yegua riéndose, les respondió a ambos.

Ember: En serio. Al principio estaba algo molesta, pero luego pensé, que ni siquiera vosotros estropearíais tantas veces mi fiesta de cumpleaños, al menos que supere a esa boba de Cadence. Así que vine aquí tras averiguar los planes del barón Black.

Blade: Ya veo ¿Y qué has descubierto?

Ember: Gracias al agente tarado (refiriéndose a Gunsmith*) que me proporcionó un escáner, pude averiguar que el barón controla todas sus monstruosidades, gracia a un control remoto. Y nunca adivinaríais donde esta dicho control remoto.

 ***Nota: Ember siempre pone motes insultantes a la mayoría de sus conocidos (en especial a Cadence).**

Comet: ¿En dónde, Ember?

En otro lugar.

Blade: Tiene que ser una broma.

Comentaba el alicornio al ver que la antena era una vela gigante de cumpleaños, en lo alto de un pastel gigante falso de al menos diez pisos de altura, donde dicho pastel subía en espiral.

Ember: Según el radar, dicho control esta en lo alto de dicho pastel. Tenemos que subir allí arriba y desconectarla.

Blade: Pues vamos allá.

Holy Blade y Comet salieron volando mientras Ember creaba unas alas mágicas. Los tres ascendían para llegar a la antena de control, pero durante el vuelo, surgieron cajas regalo robots con cañones.

Comet: ¡Cuidado!

Advertía el pegaso azul y los tres tuvieron que apartarse para esquivar el fuego enemigo. Ahí éstos contraatacaron. Holy Blade lanzó un Atomic Blast, que destrozó a varios robots. Comet Galaxy lanzó bolas de fuego con sus cascos y quemo a otros más. Ember creó unas espadas mágicas y las lanzó contra dichas cajas, atravesándolos por completo.

Los tres siguieron volando y cayeron sobre ellos los postales de felicitación asesinas, que giraban sobre ellas mismas como discos cortantes.

Blade: ¡Los postales asesinos! ¡Cuidado!

Advertía ahora Holy Blade y los tres comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, esquivando las cartas afiladas donde estas iban cortando todo cuanto se encontraba.

Comet: ¡Dejadme a mí esto! ¡Llamarada!

Gritó el pegaso azul, concentrando éste energía en sus cascos y luego la lanzó a modo de lanzallamas de gran potencia, que fue quemando todas los postales que había por delante, dejando el camino libre.

Comet: ¡Despejado!

Ember: Buen trabajo, pegaso idiota.

Pero la calma duró poco cuando caían los pasteles de cumpleaños explosivos. Éstos tenían de moverse de un lado a otro, evitando los pasteles mientras estos iban explotando alrededor.

Tras una ardua subida, los tres llegaron a la cima. Lo único que se interponía entre ellos y la antena de control, era un basto ejercito de cajas regalo robots.

Blade: Tenemos que llegar allí para acabar con esta locura.

Decía el alicornio blanco señalando la antena con su espada. Los demás estaban de acuerdo y cargaron contra los robots, donde estos últimos dispararon sus rayos contra los ponis. Los tres iban destrozando los robots mientras esquivaban los rayos y tras una intensa lucha, llegaron a la antena con forma de vela.

Blade: Bien. Ya llegamos a la antena.

Ember: La cuestión es ¿Cómo se desconecta esto?

Comentaban éstos mientras miraban por todas partes en busca de algún interruptor de apagado. El pegaso azul mirando con suma atención en un punto de la vela, dijo.

Comet: Esto, creo que aquí pone como hacerlo.

Al escuchar eso, Holy Blade y Ember miraron donde señalaba el pegaso azul con el casco.

Blade: Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Decía el alicornio al ver que en donde indicó Comet, había una indicación donde ponía que con la vela erguida estaba la antena encendida, mientras que para apagarla había que tumbarla.

Ember: No importa como hay que hacerlo. Apaguemos la maldita vela y ya está.

Comet: Sí. Antes que esas cosas nos maten.

Decía este último, señalando que eran rodeados por mas robots asesinos. Sin perder tiempo, entre los tres empujaron la vela y lograron tumbarla, justo cuando los robots asesinos estaban por disparar, logrando así apagar todos los robots y muchos de estos que estaba escalando, cayeran al suelo a gran altura.

Mientras tanto, el barón Black que caminaba a pies del gran pastel junto con su esbirro Waren, el barón vio que sus máquinas se detuvieron.

Black: ¡Nooo! ¡Mi gran plan echado a perder! ¡Otro cumpleaños mío que se arruina! ¡Maldito Holy Blade! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar!

Gritaba furioso el barón, pero antes de poder seguir hablando, varias cajas de regalo cayeron encima de él y de todas ellas surgieron serpentinas que atraparon al barón, hasta quedar como una bola y rodar hasta la salida.

Waren: ¡Baroni! ¡Esperemeee!

Gritaba el grifo, que perseguía a su jefe rodante para tratar de ayudarlo.

Finalmente con el trabajo terminado, todos volvieron a la fiesta de Ember donde dicha fiesta se reanudo.

Blade: Lamentamos los problemas que te causamos antes, Ember.

Comet: Sí. No era nuestra intención.

Se disculpaban ambos sementales. La yegua lejos de molestarse, les dijo con una sonrisa.

Ember: No pasa nada. Ahora que sé lo que pasaba realmente, se me pasó el enfado.

Ambos: (Menos mal).

Pensaron ambos sementales, sintiéndose éstos tranquilos de no sufrir una horrible venganza por parte de Ember.

Blade: Antes que nada, Ember. Comet y yo tenemos un regalo para ti.

Comet: Sí. Aquí lo tienes.

Decían sonrientes ambos sementales acercando una caja regalo para Ember. La yegua al verlo sonrió y sin perder tiempo, lo abrió, para revelar un adorable peluche de ella misma.

Ember: Oh, chicos. Muchas gracias a los dos.

Decía completamente emocionada la yegua mientras abrazaba el peluche de ella misma. Ambos sementales sonriendo la respondieron.

Blade: No hay de que, Ember.

Comet: Nos alegra de que estés contenta.

Blade acercándose a Gunsmith que estaba con Dana y Storm, le susurró a éste.

Blade: (Gunsmith, por favor, compruébalo con tu aparato de emociones).

El semental marrón sacando un aparato parecido a un control remoto, miró a la pantalla donde las antenas apuntaban a Ember y ahí le contestó.

Gunsmith: Está contenta.

Respondía el alicornio marrón mientras la pantalla mostraba una carita feliz.

Gunsmith: Pero aun así, piensa vengarse.

Decía ahora Gunsmith donde en la pantalla mostraba ahora una caja enojada. Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy tragaron saliva temiendo por su futuro, si Ember decidía hacerles algo o no.

 **OCs invitados.**

Natali Croft es OC de Mega Master 1234

Stellar Galaxy es OC de Comet Galaxy


	13. Recluta Problemático

**Recluta Problemático**

En el bar de Drink Glass, el dueño del bar estaba tranquilamente apoyado en la barra tomándose un refresco en un vaso con una pajita, hasta que vio entrar a Comet Galaxy muy alicaído.

Comet: ¡Ay que pena! ¡Que dolor! ¡Que espantoooo! ¡Con las ansias de vivir que tenía uno!

Comentaba el pegaso azul completamente deprimido mientras se apoyaba en la barra y echándose los cascos sobre la cabeza, seguía hablando completamente desesperado.

Comet: Pero el medico no me ha dado esperanzas. Un mes más y se acabo ¡Que desesperacióooon!

Seguía diciendo el pegaso azul, sintiendo que todas sus esperanzas se perdían definitivamente. El dueño del bar sin poder evitar sentir lastima por el pegaso, le comentó.

Drink Glass: ¡Rayos! Yo no sabía...¡Cálmate, hombre, cálmate!

El dueño del bar quería animar al pegaso, así que sacando una botella y un vaso, le comentaba a éste.

Drink Glass: Hala, hala. Tómate este ron de importación. La casa invita.

Decía amablemente el dueño del bar, ofreciendo un vaso con dicho ron. El pegaso ya algo más animado y con una leve sonrisa, le contestó.

Comet: ¡Ay! ¡No sé si podré!

Decía el pegaso cogiendo el baso y bebiéndose de un solo trago todo el contenido.

Drink Glass: (Pues sí que puede, sí).

Pensaba para sí el dueño del bar al ver con que facilidad se había tragado todo el ron el pegaso azul. Ahí no pudo evitar preguntarle al pegaso.

Drink Glass: Pero dime ¿Cómo ha sido eso? ¿Solo un mes? ¿Algo del corazón?

Comet: ¿Del corazón? Que va, que va. De la rabadilla.

Drink Glass: ¿De la rabadilla?

Preguntó extrañado el dueño del bar mientras el pegaso dando la vuelta, le contestó.

Comet: Sí. El médico de mi barrio. Me ha dicho que si en un mes no le devuelto los 500 bits que me prestó, me sacude tal patada en la rabadilla que me deja tieso.

Instantes después sale volando el pegaso del bar, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos para protegerla de las botellas, tarros hasta un enorme barril de cidra que el dueño furioso le lanzaba.

Comet: ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Deberías acongojarte con la desgracia ajena! ¡CACHOBURROOO!

Más tarde, el pegaso estaba sentado bajo un árbol, hasta que ve a su amigo Brodek galopando alegremente y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Comet: ¡Eh, tronco! ¿A dónde vas con esa sonrisa cocodrilera?

Brodek: ¡Calla, tío, ya verás! ¡Me han enseñado un truco para empinar el codo gratis! Je, je.

Explicaba el semental mientras se metía en el bar y Comet se quedó fuera. Desde fuera, el pegaso pudo escuchar a su amigo comentar.

Brodek: ¡Ay que pena! ¡Que dolor! ¡Que espantoooo! ¡Con las ansias de vivir que tenía uno! ¡Con las ganas que tenía de conseguir casa propia para mí y mi Pinkie Pie! ¡Fastidiar a Ventus Fast con mis bromas! ¡De meterle a Blueblood en la perrera donde nadie le encontraría por la cara de perro que tiene este!

Se escuchaba a Brodek de forma lastimera, tratando de hacerse la pobre víctima donde su hora estaba llegando.

Brodek: Pero el médico no me ha dado esperanzas. Un mes más y...

"PTAF"

Su relato fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó desde fuera el sonido de un fuerte golpe. Ahí el pegaso azul vio salir a Brodek muy molesto con un ojo morado.

Brodek: ¿Pero habrase visto tío bestia? ¡Tienes menos sensibilidad que un dromedario disecado! ¡CAVERNÍCOLAAA!

Se le oía quejarse al pony verde mientras Comet estaba que no podía contener la risa.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, en los cuarteles. Holy Blade estaba reunido en el despacho del comandante del cuerpo especial Espectros, Iron Steel. Un semental terrestre anciano de pelaje azul oscuro y crin gris corta peinado a lo militar, ojos grises. Llevaba un viejo uniforme de agente espectro con varios galones demostrando que era alguien de muy alto rango, y a su vez le impedía ver su cutie mark en dicho traje. Un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

Blade: Bueno, viejo ¿Para qué me ha traído aquí?

Preguntaba el semental. Ahí el viejo semental le respondió.

Iron: Sí, agente Holy Blade. Te he traído aquí porque te necesito para un futuro posible agente espectro.

Blade: ¿Un posible agente espectro?

Iron: Así es. Está entre los cadetes para la guardia real.

Blade: ¿Un cadete? Normalmente eligen como agentes espectros a soldados que llevan tiempo aquí. Que de repente quieran meter a un posible nuevo agente espectro que aun es un recluta, me resulta muy raro.

Comentaba el semental, ya que como había mencionado. Los nuevos agentes espectros no se entrenaban, se elegían. Y normalmente eran guerreros o soldados veteranos en la guardia de Equestria. Que de repente eligieran a un novato entre los cadetes, le resultaba muy raro al alicornio.

Iron: Comprendo lo que quieres decir, agente Holy Blade. Pero la cuestión es que no va a ser elegido como agente espectro. Al menos no de inmediato.

El viejo semental sacaba de su mesa una carpeta donde se la ofreció al alicornio blanco. Holy Blade lo tomó con su magia dicha carpeta y se puso a mirar por ella. Dentro de ésta, tenía varios informes y la foto de un joven semental terrestre verde claro, con crin larga color verde oscuro como la cola. Ojos verdes claro. Su cutie mark era una especie de hoja de árbol. Ahí vio que el nombre del cadete era Sheet Green y como indicaba el informe, era todavía un cadete en la guardia real.

Blade: ¿Qué tiene de especial este cadete?

Iron: Ha resaltado sobre los demás cadetes, haciéndolo alguien muy prometedor. Incluso podría en unos años convertirse en un nuevo miembro de las fuerzas espectro.

Comentaba con orgullo el viejo semental, pero cambiando ahora a una expresión más seria, le comentó ahora a Holy Blade.

Iron: Pero tiene un pequeño problema. Bueno, varios problemas.

Blade: ¿Y cuáles son esos "problemas"?

Iron: Es algo impulsivo. A veces actúa sin pensar y casi nunca escucha a sus compañeros. Suele meterse de lleno en los problemas sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Iba explicando el jefe al alicornio.

Blade: Vaya ¿A quién me recuerda?

Comentaba el semental con cierta pose pensativa, sintiendo que conocía a un pony con una actitud parecida. Iron entregando una copia del informe, le comentó al alicornio.

Iron: Tiene potencial para ser en el futuro un buen agente espectro. Pero al menos que logre corregir sus defectos, lo tiene difícil incluso para engrosar en la guardia real. Cuento contigo para que logres corregir su comportamiento.

Blade: No sé yo. No estoy habituado a tratar con reclutas, señor. Y sinceramente, no me seduce la idea de hacer de niñera de uno.

Respondía el alicornio, no estando éste muy seguro de poder hacer el tratar con el joven recluta. El jefe de los espectros sonriendo levemente, le respondió.

Iron: De todos nuestros agentes espectros, tú eres el mejor de todos. Si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú.

Blade: Si lo ve así. Supongo que acepto.

Respondió el semental no muy convencido con la idea.

Iron: Excelente. Mañana se te presentará al recluta de quien te harás cargo.

Decía ahora complacido y levantándose del asiento, comentó.

Iron: Y si ahora me disculpas. Tengo que ir a espi...a revisar a las nuevas reclutas. Hasta luego.

Se despedía el semental para luego marcharse del despacho, dejando solo al alicornio. Ahí Holy Blade pensativo, comentó.

Blade: ¿En qué lío me habrá metido este viejo loco?

Comentaba el semental en parte preocupado de que el viejo Iron Steel le hubiera metido en un berenjenal.

A la noche, Holy Blade estaba en su casa metida en la cama, junto con su novia Pleasure Wish.

Pleasure: Así que te harás cargo de un joven recluta ¿No, querido?

Le comentaba la diablesa mientras abrazaba a su novio. El alicornio rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la diablesa, la comentó un tanto serio.

Blade: Sí. Y en parte me preocupa. Jamás me he hecho cargo de alguien para adiestrarlo. Y por lo que me aseguró el viejo, va a ser de cuidado.

Pleasure: Seguro que lo manejarás bien, querido.

Decía la diablesa con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del alicornio a modo de almohada. Holy Blade sonriendo levemente ante el comentario de su novia, la agradeció el apoyo.

Blade: Gracias, querida. Al menos puedo contar con tu apoyo como el de mi hermana y de Kasidi.

Pleasure: Je, je, je. Sí, Holy Blade. Y ahora olvidémonos de todo y dediquémonos a hacer lo que más nos gusta.

Blade: Ya se a donde quieres llegar.

Respondió el semental con una sonrisa. Ahí ambos se dieron el beso y empezaron a tener algo de acción durante la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, el alicornio se presentó en los cuarteles de los agentes espectros, donde le esperaba Iron Steel en su despacho.

Blade: ¡Aquí estoy, señor!

Se presentó el alicornio, haciendo éste el saludo militar. Iron Steel ahí le comentó.

Iron: Puntual como siempre, agente Holy Blade.

Blade: ¿Dónde está el recluta?

Preguntó el alicornio al no ver a nadie, salvo a Iron Steel.

Iron: Debería haber llegado hace un buen rato.

Ambos esperaron por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente alguien llamó a la puerta.

Iron: ¡Adelante!

Dijo el semental permitiendo la entrada a quien fuese que llamaba a la puerta. Finalmente la puerta se abrió, revelando al pony verde conocido como Sheet Green, portando éste una armadura de recluta de la guardia solar.

Sheet: ¡Hola, señor! ¿Qué tal?

Saludaba con la total tranquilidad del mundo el recluta. El jefe Iron Steel, le respondió molesto.

Iron: ¿Se puede saber dónde ha estado, recluta Sheet Green? Hace más de media hora que tendría que haber estado aquí.

Sheet: Je, je, je. Perdón. Me entretuve un poco por el camino.

Se disculpaba el pony verde mientras pasaba su casco tras la cabeza y sonreía de forma nerviosa. En ese momento a Holy Blade se le vino en la mente que el pony en cuestión, tenía un gran parecido con su amigo Brodek, al menos en el patrón de colores como en la especie pony. En ese momento, el alicornio temía que el recluta fuera alguien como Brodek, hasta que ahí se dio cuenta que al igual que no podía haber más que una Pinkie Pie en el mundo, solo podía haber un Brodek en el mundo. Si hubiera otros exactamente iguales a ambos ponis mencionados, sería el Apocalipsis.

Iron: En primer lugar, debes ser puntual en los sitios. Y segundo. Te presento al agente Holy Blade. Él se encargará de evaluarte y corregir tus defectos.

Comentaba el viejo semental. El joven recluta con una pose y actitud presumida, le respondió.

Sheet: Je. Yo no necesito niñera que me corrija nada. No se puede mejorar la "perfección".

Blade: (Menudos aires se da el jovenzuelo).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio por la actitud presumida del joven recluta, que no se cortaba un pelo en darse completos aires de ser lo más. Iron poniendo algo de orden, le dijo al joven recluta.

Iron: No es precisamente eso lo que dicen los instructores de ti, especialmente por los problemas que provocas.

Decía con tono serio el jefe de los espectros. El joven recluta encogiendo de hombros, le contestó con una sonrisa.

Sheet: Yo no tengo la culpa si los instructores no saben como explicarse en los ejercicios.

Blade: (Desde luego, autoestima alta no le falta).

Iron: No importa. Holy Blade se ocupará de ti. Así que obedece en todo lo que te diga ¿Comprendido, soldado?

Sheet: ¡Sí, tío...digo, señor!

Respondió el recluta haciendo un saludo militar.

Blade: "Algo me dice que va a ser un día largo".

Comentaba en voz baja el alicornio mientras rotaba los ojos.

Blade: Bien. Antes que nada, vayamos a la zona de entrenamiento. Quiero evaluar tus habilidades.

Le decía el alicornio al joven recluta, donde este último con una sonrisa de plena confianza, le contestó.

Sheet: Sí, amigo. Preparase para quedar maravillado ante mi gran talento natural.

Decía esto el recluta con una gran actitud presumida. Holy Blade y Sheet Green tras despedirse del jefe de los espectros, se marcharon del despacho quedando solo este último.

¿?: ¿No ha sido pasarse un poco con Holy Blade? Especialmente por el hecho de que él nunca instruyó a nadie.

Se escuchaba una voz de detrás de un biombo. El jefe de los espectros le respondió.

Iron: Puede. Ese recluta tiene potencial, pero por desgracia no sabe emplear bien sus habilidades. Si alguien puede sacar lo mejor de él, ese es Holy Blade.

¿?: Suponiendo que el recluta no vuelve ante loco a Holy Blade.

Iron: Teniendo en cuenta los amigos que tiene como Brodek, Comet Galaxy, Eyedragon...etc. No creo que supongo mucha diferencia.

¿?: Sí je, je, je. Eso es verdad.

Le respondió la voz mientras finalmente salía del biombo, revelando ser nada menos que Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: Solo esperemos, que no meta en demasiados problemas a Holy Blade por su imprudencia. Su idea es un tanto arriesgada.

Iron: ¿Arriesgada? Si fue idea tuya el de encasquetárselo al agente Holy Blade.

Respondió en parte molesto el jefe de los espectros ante la insinuación del alicornio marrón. Este último rascándose la cabeza y mirando a otro lado, le respondió.

Gunsmith: ¡Ehh! Supongo.

Mientras tanto en la zona de entrenamientos, Holy Blade estaba evaluando las habilidades físicas del recluta en varias pruebas de obstáculos. El joven recluta demostraba tener habilidad de momento.

Blade: Bien. De momento, parece que no lo haces nada mal.

Sheet: Claro je, je, je. Por algo soy el mejor.

Respondía con su típica actitud presumida el recluta. Holy Blade que lo apuntaba todo en un bloc de notad, comentó.

Blade: Bien. Probemos otra cosa con un ejercicio más difícil.

Sheet: Ninguna prueba es demasiado difícil para mí.

Blade: ¿Eso crees?

Preguntó el semental con une pequeña sonrisa desafiante.

Más tarde, el alicornio y el recluta se metieron en una sala donde se veía varias pruebas y ejercicios que parecían más complicadas. En una de ella era un tronco colgante, donde había varios sacos colgante que iba de derecha a izquierda constantemente sin parar.

Blade: Bien, chico. El ejercicio consistirá en que cruces el tronco hasta llegar al otro lado, evitando los sacos por el camino.

Explicaba el alicornio blanco al pony verde. El recluta con su típica actitud presumida, le respondió.

Sheet: Puedo hacer esta prueba con los ojos cerrados.

Blade: Como quieras. Hora de demostrarlo.

El recluta confiado se puso en posición y finalmente, salió corriendo sin pararse en ningún momento por el tronco. De momento pasó sin problemas los primeros sacos, pero luego se ponía más complicado con más y más sacos. Finalmente calculó mal al pasar y fue golpeado por uno de los sacos, que lo derribó del tronco donde al final cayó sobre una de las colchonetas que había en el suelo.

Blade: Ya no es tan fácil ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba en parte burlona el alicornio blanco. El recluta molesto mientras se levantaba, contestó.

Sheet: Solo ha sido un error de calculo. Esta vez lo haré mejor.

Dijo esto volviendo al punto de inicio y lo intentó de nuevo, para luego volver a caerse en la colchoneta.

Al final el recluta comenzó a frustrarse y a quejarse.

Sheet: ¡Esta prueba esta defectuosa! Si yo no la paso, no la puede pasar nadie.

Blade: ¿Eso crees? Quizás no lo estás haciendo bien.

Sheet: Si crees que puedes hacerlo tú mejor, me gustaría ver como lo intentas.

Le respondió desafiante el recluta. Holy Blade sonriendo, le contestó.

Blade: Como quieras.

El alicornio se puso en posición para salir. El recluta esperaba paciente a que su "instructor" acabara cayendo en las colchonetas.

Finalmente Holy Blade fue corriendo, pero a diferencia del recluta, Holy Blade no pasaba de una sola vez todos los sacos que encontraba. Se paraba analizando el momento para pasar, logrando atravesar varios de éstos.

El recluta miraba asombrado como el alicornio lograba llegar mas lejos de lo que había hecho él. Finalmente el alicornio llegó al otro lado sin roce alguno.

Blade: ¿Te pareció suficiente?

Preguntaba con una sonrisa el alicornio. El recluta al principio asombrado, recuperó el habla para luego responder.

Sheet: Pse...Supongo que los hay con suerte.

Comentaba de forma chulesca el pony verde. Holy Blade sonrió levemente ante la actitud del recluta y luego comentarle.

Blade: Bien. Probemos otra cosa.

El alicornio llevó al recluta a lo que parecía una zona de combate.

Blade: Ésta es donde los agentes espectros practican para el combate.

Explicaba el alicornio al recluta. Luego el alicornio poniéndose enfrente del recluta, le comentó.

Blade: Me gustaría ver tus dotes para el combate.

Decía esto el alicornio blanco, poniéndose éste en posición de combate. El recluta con una sonrisa presumida, le contestó.

Sheet: Perfecto. Preparase para ver al "rayo" en acción.

Decía esto mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Sheet: Solo espero que no me guarde rencor si le tumbo muy rápido al suelo.

Blade: Menos hablar y demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer en combate.

Sheet: Con gusto.

El recluta se lanzó hacia el alicornio lanzando un puñetazo contra este últmo. El alicornio lo esquivó echándose a un lado. El recluta ahí se giró y trató de darle una patada, donde el alicornio blanco bloqueó el ataque con sus brazos entrecruzados.

El recluta aprovechó para atacar al alicornio, lanzando múltiples puñetazos en todas direcciones contra el alicornio.

Blade: (De momento no lo hace mal).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio mientras esquivaba los ataques del recluta.

Blade: (Pero aun le falta pulir sus habilidades).

Pensaba esto el alicornio a la vez ladeando la cabeza a un lado, para esquivar el puñetazo del recluta. Acto seguido agarró con ambos cascos del brazo del recluta y hacerle una llave que lo lanzó por el aire y luego caer este al suelo.

Sheet: ¡Au...!

Blade: No te descuides, amigo. En un combate real contra el enemigo, éste te matará sin dudarlo si te descuidas.

Le iba explicando el alicornio al recluta mientras este último levantándose, le contesto.

Sheet: Sí, sí, sí. Menos hablar y vamos a donde te pateo el trasero.

Decía el recluta lanzándose otra vez a combatir contra el alicornio. El recluta atacaba de forma incesante contra el alicornio blanco, donde este último esquivaba o bloqueaba sin demasiados problemas los ataques del recluta. Todo eso para finalmente tumbar de nuevo al recluta contra el suelo.

Blade: ¿Quieres tomar un descanso, novato?

Sheet: Los descansos son para los flocuchos. Ahora verás.

Una y otra vez seguía atacando el alicornio blanco, para luego acabar en todos los combates contra el suelo.

Blade: (El chico tiene determinación como fuerza y velocidad, pero le falta técnica como de analizar y pensar bien sus movimientos).

Tras un intenso entrenamiento, el recluta acabado tumbado boca abaja en el suelo, recuperando el aliento ya que estaba agotado.

Holy Blade en cambio estaba de pie y sin mostrar cansancio alguno.

Blade: Tienes motivación, pero te falta experiencia en combate. Dejas que tu ego te ciegue y eso te hace vulnerable.

Le explicaba el alicornio al recluta. El recluta aun recobrando el aliento, le contestó.

Sheet: Solo...He tenido mala suerte, nada más...la próxima vez lo haré mejor...Y te haré besar el suelo...de una golpizna...

El alicornio rotó los ojos, ya que el recluta no parecía darse cuenta de sus errores o más bien no quería reconocerlos.

El recluta volviendo a levantarse, miró al alicornio de forma retadora mientras le decía.

Sheet: Bien...basta de descansar. Hora de pelear en serio.

Dijo lanzándose hacia el alicornio para reanudar su combate.

"Varios minutos de golpiznas después".

El recluta estaba en el suelo completamente exhausto y con varios golpes en su cuerpo. Por supuesto, Holy Blade no tenía señal alguno de golpe ni se mostraba cansado.

Blade: Bien. Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy.

Sheet: Sí...Justo ahora que había...entrado en...calor...

Decía el recluta al mismo tiempo que peleaba por respirar. Holy Blade sentía que Iron se la había jugado cuando le encasquetó al recluta.

Más tarde, Holy Blade estaba en las barracas, junto con sus amigos Brodek y Comet Galaxy.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio pasó todo eso?

Preguntaba sin parar de reírse el semental. Por lo visto, el alicornio les había contado su experiencia con el nuevo recluta.

Blade: Así es. Mi madre. Tiene habilidad, pero es sin duda un creído de cuidado y en ocasiones un completo idiota.

Comet: ¿Tanto, amigo?

Blade: Hasta el punto que Brodek a su lado, parece hasta serio y responsable.

Respondía el alicornio mientras Brodek que estaba antes riéndose, al escuchar eso que dijo, se cayó de golpe y se quejó.

Brodek: ¡Eh!

Holy Blade mirando al techo, comentó a sus amigos.

Blade: El chico tiene potencial, pero actúa muy a lo loco. Tiene un ego enorme. Se cree el mejor en todo lo que hace. No se quiere dar cuenta de sus errores aunque yo se lo explique. Es como si se creyera la perfección absoluta.

Brodek: ¿En serio? Creo que ya empieza a caerme bien. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el pony verde. Holy Blade negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Blade: No es para bromear. Si ese chico no se cuenta cuanto antes de lo que está haciendo, corre el riesgo de que su vida termine de la peor manera posible.

Comet: ¿Y cómo esperas que cambie? Por lo que has mencionado, el chico es enormemente duro de mollera.

Blade: No lo sé. Pero algo tendré que hacer para ello.

Brodek poniéndose a pensar, le comentó a Holy Blade.

Brodek: Oye, Holy Blade ¿Por qué el chico y tú no os venís conmigo en una pequeña aventura por alta mar?

Blade: ¿Una pequeña aventura?

Comet: Sí. Brodek por lo visto, quiere cazar a un peligroso pirata que está causando problemas en unos mares cercanos a Equestria, y ofrecieron una alta recompensa por su captura.

Blade: Y por supuesto, Brodek no se resistió a aceptarlo ¿Verdad?

Comentaba el alicornio blanco, comprendiendo que una oportunidad así no podía el cazarecompensas dejarlo pasar. Brodek ahí sonriente, le contestó.

Brodek: Por supuesto. Con esa suma, podré comprarme una buena casa para mi Pinkie Pie y mis hijos. Algo así no lo puedo desaprovechar, ya que la suma es bastante generosa.

Blade: ¿Y qué pretendes con que el recluta y yo te acompañemos?

Brodek: Porque según tú, el chico es duro de mollera y no reconoce sus errores. Si participa en una misión con nosotros y ve como es el mundo real, podría darse cuenta de se estaba portando como un completo idiota y espabilarse.

Explicaba su amigo el pony verde. Holy Blade aun así, no parecía muy convencido.

Blade: No sé. Meter a un recluta sin experiencia en una misión de cazarecompensas, podría hacerse daño por culpa de su imprudencia.

Brodek: Amigo. Nada como unas cuantas buenas tortas por parte de la verdadera realidad, para hacer a un potro todo un semental. Créeme, amigo. Las misiones de cazarecompensas son perfectas para convertirse uno en todo un semental. Mírame a mí, yo llevo ejerciendo esto, logrando forjarme como pony.

Comet: Y mira tú como has acabado ya.

Decía con sarcasmo el pegaso azul. Brodek ahí le dio un puñetazo en mitad de la cara al pegaso, que lo tumbó al suelo.

Brodek: ¡Cállate, idiota! Cambiando de tema ¿Qué me dices?

Holy Blade se puso a pensar. Lo que decía el pony verde no era algo descabellada (aun tratándose de una idea sacada de Brodek). Así que tuvo que suponer que una misión es justo lo que necesita el joven recluta, para que reciba una buena dosis de realidad.

Blade: Supongo que podríamos probar. Muy bien, Brodek, me convenciste. Iremos contigo.

Brodek: Estupendo. No te arrepentirás, amigo.

Comet: Creo que esta vez paso. Últimamente no estoy para aventuras.

Comentaba el pegaso azul, así hasta que se escuchó una voz conocida.

Wisp: ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Alguien ha visto a mi Comet? Me han dicho que está por aquí.

Al escuchar la voz de Wisp en la lejanía, la crin del pegaso azul se erizó y exclamó.

Comet: ¡He cambiado de idea! ¡Voy con vosotros!

Y así entre los tres decidieron ir a una misión con recompensa. Esperando que si el recluta participaba en dicha misión, podría ver como es la vida real y dejar de actuar como si fuera un ser perfecto. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

Lo del aprendiz de agente espectro es idea de Gunsmith donde se lo agradezco.

La misión por alta mar fue idea de Brodek donde se lo agradezco la idea.


	14. Piratas del Mar de Equestrue 1º Parte

**Piratas del Mar Equestrue 1º Parte  
**

 **Nota autor: ¿El título ha sonado demasiado a como "Pirata del Mar Caribe"? XDDD**

Por el mar, iba un barco mercante con un destino específico. En dicho barco estaban Holy Blade junto con el recluta a su cargo Sheet Green. También estaban sus amigos Comet Galaxy y Brodek, donde este último convenció al alicornio a enfrascarse en una misión para cazar a un peligroso pirata, que se ha dedicado a aterrorizar en un mar cercano a Equestria.

Holy Blade por supuesto, iba para detener al pirata, pero también era para que el recluta, un joven semental terrestre con una mollera tan dura que no la parte ni una barra de acero, que se cree la perfección absoluta. Un recluta tan creído que cree que no puede cometer errores y que cuando comete algún fallo, la culpa siempre es del otro u otra cosa. El alicornio blanco esperaba que el viaje hiciera espabilar al joven recluta que le encomendaron (o más bien le encasquetaron) el líder de las fuerzas espectro Iron Steel, ya que el chico prometía para ser agente espectro en el futuro tras unos años. Pero primero tenía que hacer que el chico se diera cuenta de sus defectos y abriera los ojos a la realidad.

Holy Blade entrenaba al recluta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras Brodek y Comet estaban pescando al borde del barco (natural, no irán a pescar peces en la bodega ¿Verdad? Quedaría ridículo intentar pescar en un sitio donde no haya agua XDDD).

Brodek: ¿Pescas algo, compañero?

Le preguntaba el pony verde al pegaso azul. Este último le respondió.

Comet: Si...Un maldito resfriado...Ah...Ah...¡ACHUUUU!

Estornudó con fuerza el pegaso azul, que por poco no se cayó del borde del barco. Brodek se rió por ello.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. Cuidado. Que con lo torpe que eres, seguro que te caes seguro. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el pony verde para molestia del pegaso azul donde le miraba feo. Mientras tanto, el recluta que practicaba con Holy Blade, se lanzó hacia este último.

Sheet: ¡Allá va mi especial Sheet Green!

Gritaba el recluta tratando de conectarle un fuerte directo al alicornio, pero Holy Blade simplemente se echó a un lado para esquivarlo. El recluta se lanzó con tanto impulso, que pasó de largo e iba directo hacia donde estaban Brodek y Comet.

Sheet: ¡Cuidadoooo!

Brodek: ¿Qué?

El pony verde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque el recluta sin querer, le golpeó la cara con su casco y lo tiró al agua.

Comet: ¡Pony al agua! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía sin parar el pegaso azul al ver a su compañero caer al agua. Este último fue rescatado y subido al barco. El pony verde se sacudió como un perro empapando al pegaso azul.

Comet: ¡Oye!

Se quejaba el pegaso azul porque el pony verde lo empapaba. El otro pony verde sonriendo levemente, le comentó al primer pony verde (que líos de ponis verdes ¿Verdad? XDD) con una leve sonrisa.

Sheet: Deberías tener más cuidado, amigo. Para ser un afamado cazarecompensas, eres un tanto torpe.

Decía el recluta con una leve sonrisa sin reconocer que había sido en realidad culpa suya. El pony verde molesto, le agarró de la cabeza y lo lanzó al agua mientras el recluta gritaba y caía finalmente al agua. El recluta emergía el agua mientras pataleaba rogando ayuda, mientras el pony verde se reía.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja ¡Idiota al agua!

Se reía el pony verde. Holy Blade que lo había visto todo, no sabía si reírse de la suerte del recluta por molestar a Brodek, o echarle un rapapolvos por no haber querido reconocer su error. Finalmente subieron al recluta con una escalera como fue con Brodek en su momento.

Dejando al recluta solo para que se pusiera secar tranquilo, el alicornio se acercó a sus amigos al borde del barco y ahí se puso a charlar con ellos.

Comet: ¿Te preocupa algo, Holy Blade?

Preguntaba el pegaso azul al notar la expresión de preocupación de su amigo Holy Blade. El alicornio serio, le respondió.

Blade: Pues sí. Me preocupa el recluta. Sigue empeñado en no querer darse cuenta de sus defectos. Es como si su mente estuviera cerrada ante la realidad. Como si pensara que pasara lo que pasara, no pudiera fallar cuando en realidad todo lo hace fatal. Tiene talento, eso no lo niego. Pero sigue empeñado en seguir en su propia inconsciencia. Y eso podría costarle caro si esta misión no sale bien.

Explicaba el alicornio blanco, que no podía evitar preocuparse por el recluta. Brodek con su típica actitud pasota y tranquila, echándose los cascos tras la cabeza le comentó.

Brodek: Tranquilo, amigo. En esta misión puede pasar dos cosas que te pueden beneficiar. Una en que el recluta recibe la paliza de su vida donde finalmente tiene que reconocer su error. Haciendo que por fin se convierta en un buen aspirante a soldado, que eso te beneficia a ti. O dos, que al final muere y eso te beneficia también, ya que entonces no tendrás que aguantarlo más.

Blade: Brodek. A mí no me interesa que el recluta muera. Quiero ayudarlo a mejorar y a que sea por fin consciente de sus actos.

Brodek: Como quieras. Yo solo te doy unas soluciones rápidas.

Respondió con indiferencia el pony verde. En ese momento, el vigía del barco notó algo en la lejanía y gritó.

Vigía: ¡Barco pirata!

Avisaba el vigía, poniendo así en alerta a toda la tripulación. Los tres amigos se pudieron en alerta. Especialmente cuando vieron acercarse un gran barco pirata en dirección al barco donde estaban ellos.

Comet: Parece que nos topamos con los piratas antes de tiempo.

Brodek: Sí. Por fin. Ya tenía ganas de que empezara la fiesta.

Blade: Chicos. Preparaos para una batalla naval.

Sheet: ¡Yo si estoy listo para darle a esos piratas lo que se merecen!

Decía animado el recluta mientras se acercaba a Holy Blade y los otros. Por lo visto, el recluta estaba emocionado ante la idea de poder pelear contra piratas. Holy Blade con expresión seria, miraba al chico mientras le comentaba a este.

Blade: Tranquilízate un poco y no te vayas a lanzar sin pensar. Mejor quédate detrás de nosotros.

Le aconsejaba el alicornio al recluta, queriéndose asegurar que este último no sufriera daño alguno. Ahí Sheet Green se quejó.

Sheet: Vamos, señor Blade. Puedo ocuparme de esos piratas perfectamente con los ojos cerrados.

Decía de forma presumida el recluta. Holy Blade rotó los ojos al ver que el joven recluta seguía siendo al final un completo inconsciente. Ahí Brodek todo sonriente, dijo.

Brodek: Por supuesto, chaval. Aquí tendrás la oportunidad de demostrar lo que vales.

Comet: No le animes encima, Brodek.

Le decía de forma sarcástica el pegaso azul donde este al igual que Holy Blade, miraban feo a Brodek mientras este último se reía levemente.

El barco pirata comenzó a perseguir al que iban Holy Blade y los otros. El barco pirata era más veloz y logró alcanzarlos. Sin perder tiempo, el barco pirata lanzo unos ganchos con que atraparon al otro barco y fueron tirando de él para arrastrarlo hacia estos.

Holy Blade y su grupo se pusieron delante de la asustada tripulación para protegerlos de los piratas. Antes de que los piratas donde todos estos eran pony terrestres asaltaran el barco, Holy Blade poniéndose por delante y mirando desafiantes a los piratas, les dijo.

Blade: ¡Atrás, piratas! ¡No entrareis a lastimar a nadie de estar barco mientas yo, Holy Blade, agente espectro y enviado de las princesas para...!

Sheet: ¡Al Abordajeeee!

No pudo terminar la frase el alicornio, porque el recluta gritó al mismo tiempo que se fue columpiándose por una cuerda hasta llegar al otro barco y caer en medio de un grupo de piratas.

Sheet: ¡Aquí está el campeón para el que quiera algo con él!

Decía el recluta con una sonrisa y mirada retadora y sin mediar palabra, comenzó a lanzar rápidos goles contra los piratas que tenía a su alrededor. Rápidamente los demás piratas se centraron en él.

Blade: Pero ¿Qué hace ese idiota?

Exclamaba el alicornio al ver que el recluta sin esperar instrucciones siquiera, se lanzó hacia el enemigo sin tener la más mínima consideración en su seguridad.

Comet: Curioso. Me esperaba algo así de Brodek, ya que él suele ser de los que cargan contra el enemigo sin pensar.

Comentaba el pegaso azul pensativo, cuyo comentario se ganó que el pony verde lo mirase feo y se quejara.

Brodek: ¡Eh!

Blade: Dejemos las charlas de momento y vamos a ayudar a ese idiota, antes que lo maten.

Decía el alicornio donde este junto con sus dos amigos, de un salto abordaron también el barco pirata e inmediatamente atacaron a la tripulación pirata.

Blade: ¡Senda de los Cien Puños!

Gritó el alicornio, lanzando infinidad de puñetazos a alta velocidad, golpeando a cientos de piratas a su vez que se habría paso hasta el recluta donde este seguía peleando. Finalmente tras dejar fuera de combate a toda una línea de piratas, el alicornio llegó hasta el recluta donde este recibiéndole con una sonrisa, le decía.

Sheet: Hola, agente Blade ¿Ha venido a unirse a la fiesta?

Decía alegremente el recluta mientras esquivaba el espadazo de un pirata que lo atacaba, para luego agarrarle del brazo, darle un fuerte codazo a la cara y luego lanzarlo al agua. Holy Blade dando una patada a otro pirata, miró molesto al recluta mientras le decía.

Blade: ¡Idiota! Cuando acabemos con esto, tú y yo hablaremos.

Le decía con tono serio el alicornio sin ocultar, que estaba molesto con el recluta por lo inconsciente que fue lanzarse al peligro sin pensar. El recluta en parte, le dio lo mismo y siguió peleando contra los piratas al lado del agente espectro.

Comet: ¡Patada Llameante!

Gritó el pegaso mientras saltaba por el aire y una de sus patas traseras de cubrió de fuego. Con dicha pata realizó una patada en arco, creando una onda de fuego, que mandó a volar a varios piratas.

Brodek: ¡Perforador Demoníaco!

Decía ahora el pony verde alzando su katana y por alrededor de ella se formaba una energía oscura, donde ésta adoptó forma de taladro apuntando al cielo. Acto seguido apuntando hacia delante dicho taladró y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia los piratas, donde todos éstos iban saliendo volando.

Unos piratas iban columpiando por cuerdas para llegar al otro barco y así atacar a la tripulación. Comet viendo eso, cargó de fuego sus cascos para acto seguido lanzarlas contra las cuerdas para así quemarlas y así hacer caer al agua a los piratas.

Otros piratas que portaban trabucos, apuntaban con dichas armas a Holy Blade y Sheet Green. Los piratas dispararon contra ellos.

Blade: ¡Cuidado!

Avisaba el alicornio creando un campo de fuerza para protegerse este y al recluta. Sheet Green notando eso, exclamó.

Sheet: ¡Con que atacando a traición! ¿Eh? Ahora verán.

Blade: ¡Espera!

Trataba de detener al recluta, pero este último como siempre haciendo oídos sordos, se lanzó hacia los piratas con trabuco mientras estos cargaban sus armas. No tuvieron tiempo de cargar el arma, porque el recluta saltó sobre ellos y comenzar a darles puñetazos y patadas.

Uno de los piratas había logrado cargar su trabuco y apuntó con ella al recluta. Holy Blade viendo eso, disparó un rayo contra el arma del pirata, destruyéndolo al instante. Sin perder tiempo, el alicornio voló hasta el pirata golpeándole la cara con un directo que lo tiró al suelo.

El recluta que había terminado con los otros piratas, miró al alicornio y le dijo con total confianza.

Sheet: ¿Qué te ha parecido? He machacado a esos piratas como si nada.

Decía de forma presumida el recluta. Holy Blade mirando molesto al recluta, le iba diciendo.

Blade: ¡Idiota! Estabas tan concentrado peleándote de forma inconsciente con esos tipos, que no te has dado cuenta que uno de ellos te iba a disparar. Si no le hubiera destruido el arma, estarías muerto.

Le decía el alicornio mientras señalaba al pirata noqueado en el suelo, que antes pretendía disparar al recluta. El recluta al notarlo, comentó.

Sheet: ¡Upps! Vaya. No lo tuve en cuenta ese. Que cosas je, je, je.

Decía el recluta con una sonrisa inocente mientras pasaba un casco tras la cabeza. Holy Blade con expresión de no poder creerse lo que decía el recluta, le llamó la atención.

Blade: ¿Upss, dices? ¿Eres idiota? ¿O es que tienes tendencias suicidas? No puedes seguir actuando como si solo importarás tú. Tienes que pensar un poco en los demás que están a tu lado. Procurando pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones.

Sheet: Eh...Supongo que tienes algo de razón.

Ante la respuesta, el alicornio rotó los ojos. Estaba claro que el recluta no era consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos. En ese momento, Brodek y Comet les llamaron a éstos.

Brodek: ¡Eh, colegas!

Comet: ¡Ya tenemos a los piratas fuera de combate!

Y efectivamente, todos los piratas del barco estaban fuera de combate.

Brodek: Bueno ¿Los hacemos pasar por el tablón para que se lo coman los tiburones?

Bromeaba el pony verde, llevando éste un sombrero pirata de uno de éstos y simular que era un cruel y sanguinario pirata. Holy Blade acercándose a sus amigos junto con el recluta, les respondió.

Blade: Los ataremos y los llevaremos a las autoridades locales. Luego iremos a por los otros piratas, que sin duda quedarán todavía.

Sheet: ¿Qué? Pero ¿No eran estos los piratas que había que detener?

Preguntaba un tanto desconcertado el reculta. Holy Blade mirando serio al recluta, le respondió.

Blade: Éstos son solo exploradores. Sin duda los piratas más peligrosos, tienen que estar en el lugar que vamos.

Sheet: Vaya, hombre. Y yo que pensé que esta iba a ser la misión más fácil y corta de mi vida.

Se quejaba de forma dramática el recluta mientras pasaba un casco por el rostro. Pero luego sonriendo y con un buen humor, comentó.

Sheet: Aunque bien mirado. Si hay más piratas más duros que éstos y logro derrotar a un buen montón de ellos, seguro que en la academia me nombrarán guardia real honorario.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Se nota que este chico tiene ánimos muy altos. Me gusta.

Blade: No le animes encima.

Decía el alicornio blanco, mirando feo a Brodek por su comentario.

Más tarde, con los piratas atados y bien atados. El barco donde iban Holy Blade y los otros, llegaron a la ciudad costera donde era constantemente atacada por los piratas.

El grupo bajó y miraran el lugar, había cajas destrozadas como tiendas y barcos saqueados en todas partes.

Comet: Parece que no han perdido el tiempo aquí.

Comentaba el pegaso azul. Holy Blade le dio la razón.

Blade: Eso parece. Esto demuestra que estamos en el lugar correcto.

Sheet: Parece que esos piratas se han olvidado de saquear un barco.

Decía esto el recluta, señalando éste con el casco un enorme galeón de tres palos y con toda una fila de cañones. Brodek al ver el barco, se quedó enormemente pasmado al mismo tiempo que exclamó.

Brodek: ¡No puede ser!

Comet: ¿Qué te pasa? Gritas como la dramática de Rarity.

Dijo el pegaso azul. En una parte de Ponyville, Rarity gritó enfadada.

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática...! ¿Por qué digo yo esto ahora?

Volviendo con el grupo, éstos miraban a Brodek donde el pony verde mostraba que estaba muy nervioso como asustado.

Blade: Brodek ¿Qué te pasa?

Ante la pregunta. Brodek respondió.

Brodek: Ese barco es " La Venganza de la Reina Ana". Y pertenece a nada menos que a Edward Thatch.

Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy: ¡¿Edward Thatch?!

Comet: ¿También conocido como Barbanegra?

Blade: ¿Uno de los piratas más temidos de los siete mares?

Preguntaban estos sorprendidos ante la revelación de su amigo. Brodek todo nervioso, respondió.

Brodek: Así es. Y no es lo peor encima.

Comet: ¿Hay algo peor todavía?

Brodek: Sí. Encima le debo dinero.

Holy Blade y Comet cayeron al suelo al estilo anime en el momento que dijo eso último el pony verde. Sheet Green que no parecía entender lo que platicaban éstos, preguntó.

Sheet: ¿Quién es ese tal Edward Thatch?

Blade: ¿En serio no lo sabes? Es uno de los piratas más temido que...Mira. Ahora no importa. Esto complica el trabajo, pero si logramos capturar a Barbanegra. Daremos un duro golpe a los piratas.

Comet: Me gusta como suena eso último.

Decía el pegaso azul mientras se frotaba los cascos. En ese momento, oyeron un ruido de caer algo al suelo y rápidamente el grupo se puso en alerta.

En ese momento su vista se centró en un semental unicornio que estaba escondido tras una tienda saqueada. El unicornio al ver al grupo, se puso a temblar mientras imploraba por su vida.

Unicornio: No, por favor, no me hagáis nada. No tengo nada de valor.

Blade: Tranquilo, amigo. No somos piratas. Soy Holy Blade, agente espectro. Enviado por las princesas Celestia y Luna (bueno. En realidad estoy aquí porque Brodek me invitó a su misión de capturar piratas que valgan muchos bits).

Brodek: Yo soy Brodek. Y soy la solución a vuestros problemas con los piratas.

Decía con pose heroica el pony verde.

Comet: Sí, amigo. Venimos a acabar con esos piratas como me llamo Comet Galaxy.

Se presentaban éstos. El unicornio al ver que no eran piratas, se alegró y rápidamente se acercó a éstos mientras les decía.

Unicornio: Menos mal que habéis venido. Esos piratas nos están causando problemas. Ahora mismo tienen retenida a la gente del puerto en el interior de un almacén, llenas de aceites inflamables.

Blade: ¿Quienes?

Unicornio: Los piratas, por supuesto. Y con ellos está su capitán. Un tal Edward Thatch.

En el momento que dijo el nombre del pirata, Brodek se puso nervioso ante la idea de tener que toparse con precisamente con el pirata a quien le debía dinero.

Blade: Bien. Llévanos allí.

El unicornio aceptó y los guió por el puerto hasta llevarlos a dicho almacén. Una edificación bastante grande donde podían caber perfectamente mas de 50 ponis y una cebra.

Blade: Bien. De aquí nos ocúpamos nosotros.

Unicornio: Buena suerte.

Les dijo el unicornio antes de marcharse de allí, corriendo.

Brodek: Me gustan los tipos echados palante.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo el pony verde al ver como huía despavorido el unicornio.

Más tarde, los cuatro lograron entrar en el almacén por una ventana abierta. Una vez dentro, fueron caminando con cuidado por las vigas de madera, procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Como había asegurado el unicornio, había tinajas con aceite inflamable. Una sola chispa de fuego y todo ese aceite ardería por completo.

También vieron que en el fondo del almacén estaba un grupo de asustados comerciantes, siendo acorralados por muchos piratas.

Comet: Mira. Ahí están los piratas.

Blade: Bien. Tenemos que ir con cuidado. Si no, corremos el riesgo que los piratas tomen los rehenes y los usen como escudo.

Brodek: ¿Y cómo hacemos esto?

Blade: Con un plan súper elaborado, que requerirá coordinación total entre todos los miembros del equipo. Concentración total, donde cada uno cumpla con su parte para que el plan tenga éxito. Ya que todo eso dependerá de lo compenetrados que estemos todos para hacer...

Sheet: ¡Alto ahí, malditos piratas de agua dulce!

Alzó la voz el recluta que este ignorando por completo (más bien ni se enteró de nada) las explicaciones del alicornio. Se bajó de la viga y se dispuso a enfrentarse a los piratas donde estos últimos lo miraron. El grupo maldijo la inconsciencia del recluta.

Blade: Maldita sea ¿Es que ese idiota no se para nunca a pensar las cosas?

Decía molesto el alicornio blanco.

Comet: Me temo que no.

Brodek: Y luego decís que yo actúo muchas veces sin pensar.

El recluta estaba bastante confiando en derrotar a los piratas, pero de improviso unas cuerdas que estaban por ahí cobraron vida y se lanzaron hacia el recluta, donde lo atraparon por completo.

Sheet: ¿Pero qué...?

Exclamó el recluta al ver que fue atado solo. En ese momento se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Parece que tenemos a uno que se da de valiente por aquí.

Se escuchó una voz y en ese momento apareció un pony terrenal de color gris, crin y cola negros, ojos color café, su barba era de color negros, pero tenía la particularidad de que le salía humo de ella. No se podía ver su cutie mark por la gabardina roja, pantalones de cuero negro, botas color café oscuro. Tenía en la cintura un cinto en el cual tiene una casaca con una espada enfundada, con una pistola de diseño similar a las del siglo XVII, en su rostro se mostraba varias cicatrices en la que una le recorría en diagonal por casi toda su cara.

Holy Blade y los otros observaban al misterioso pirata. Brodek ahí dijo en voz baja.

Brodek: Ese es Edward Thatch "Barbanegra".

Decía el pony verde reconociendo al pirata.

Comet: Vaya. Si que parece un tipo peligroso.

Brodek: No tienes ni idea de como es. Especialmente cuando le debes dinero.

Blade: Y ahora tiene al recluta a su merced.

Comentaba este último maldiciendo la gran imprudencia del recluta. El pirata acercándose al recluta, daba vueltas por alrededor de él mientras comentaba.

Edward Thatch: O eres muy valiente para enfrentarte a toda mi banda y a mí. O eres enormemente idiota. Y yo me inclino por lo segundo más bien.

Sheet: Maldito. Si no estuviera atado, te daría una paliza.

Decía el recluta tratando de sonar valiente. El pirata al escuchar eso, paró de caminar estando enfrente del recluta y se rió.

Edward Thatch: Ja, ja, ja. Valor no te falta. Pero dudo mucho que un pony tan patético como tú, pudiera siquiera rozarme.

Sheet: Cuando me libere de estas cuerdas, lo verás.

Respondió el recluta mientras se sacudía las cuerdas para liberarse, pero inesperadamente el pirata que parecía tener un especie de control mágico, deshizo las cuerdas que rodeaban al recluta, liberándolo así.

Edward Thatch: Adelante, muchachito. Intenta golpearme.

Le decía con arrogancia el pirata, invitándolo al recluta a que lo atacase. El recluta al principio dudo un poco, pero finalmente se lanzó hacia el pirata tratando de golpearle. El pirata simplemente ladeo la cabeza para esquivarlo con facilidad.

Sheet sin desanimarse todavía, lanzaba varios puñetazos donde el pirata lo esquivaba sin dificultad alguna. El recluta trató de placar contra él, pero el pirata se echó a un lado y le hizo la zancadilla, haciendo que el recluta se tropezara y se cayera duramente contra unas tinajas, tirando su contenido que se desparramó al suelo.

Edward Thatch: Bien. Ha sido divertido, pero ha llegado la hora de matarte.

Dijo el pirata sacando su pistola y disparar contra el recluta.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. La bala iba poco a poco acercándose al recluta y estuvo a punto de acertarle en la frente. Le habría dado si no hubiera aparecido de repente Holy Blade armado con la Vandal Heart, con que desvió la bala donde impactó en el techo del recinto.

Los piratas como los asustados rehenes se sorprendieron de la repentina aparición del alicornio blanco, como del resto del grupo que aparecieron.

Edward Thatch: Vaya. Parece que tenemos más invitados no deseados.

Bromeaba el pirata con una sonrisa maléfica. Holy Blade en posición de combate, le dijo.

Blade: ¡Edward Thatch! ¡En nombre de las princesas de Equestria! ¡Quedas arrestado!

Edward Thatch: No me digas. Je, je, je.

Sheet: ¡Ahora verás!

Gritó el recluta que pasó corriendo al lado del grupo.

Blade: ¡Sheet! ¡No!

Trató de detenerlo el alicornio al recluta, pero ya era tarde. El recluta se lanzó hacia el pirata donde este simplemente lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró contra otras tinajas, rompiéndolas así y hacer que todo su contenido se vertiera en el suelo.

Edward Thatch: Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero mis muchachos y yo nos tenemos que ir.

Blade: No si nosotros te lo impedimos.

El grupo iba a intervenir hasta que ahí el pirata disparó su pistola sobre el aceite que estaba en el suelo. Una chispa bastó para prender todo el aceite del lugar incendiándolo.

Brodek: ¡Bastardo! ¡Nos quieres quemar vivos!

Gritaba enfadado el pony verde mientras este y los otros se alejaban del fuego. Al otro lado de las llamas, se veía al pirata donde con la luz del fuego, se veía como todo un pirata siniestro.

Detrás de él, iban su banda marchándose corriendo por la puerta con todo lo que habían robado. Holy Blade y los otros iban a perseguirlo hasta que ahí el pirata les dijo.

Edward Thatch: Yo que vosotros no lo haría, al menos que queráis que esa gente muera abrasada.

Decía el pirata señalando a los rehenes que estaban rodeados por el fuego sin posibilidad de escapar. El pirata con una sonrisa siniestra, les comentó.

Edward Thatch: ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Vais a perseguirme? ¿O tratareis de salvar a esa gente?

Decía esto terminando con una risa malvada mientras desaparecía tras las llamas. Holy Blade y los otros viendo a la gente asustada tras las llamas, decidieron tratar de sacarla de allí.

Blade: Chicos. Tenemos que sacar a esa gente.

Comet: Sí. Para eso mejor apagar las llamas.

Brodek: Sí ¿Dónde están los bomberos cuando se les necesita?

Los tres trataban como podían de apagar el fuego. Comet aleteaba sus alas para apagar el fuego. Brodek empleando el poder de su espada Blood, golpeando el suelo para crear ondas de choque que apagaban parte del fuego. Holy Blade empleaba magia de agua para apagar el fuego.

Mientras los tres trataban de apagar el fuego para salvar a los rehenes, el recluta que se había quedado temporalmente atontado, logró recobrar el sentido y ver a través de la puerta, como los piratas se dirigían al barco.

Sheet: ¡Los piratas! ¡Debo detenerlos!

El recluta se disponía a irse mientras Holy Blade trató de llamarlo.

Blade: ¡Espera! ¡Te necesitamos!

Sheet: ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debemos detener a los piratas antes de que escapen!

Blade: Pero...

Sin ni siquiera escuchar al alicornio blanco, el recluta salió corriendo para perseguir a los piratas.

Comet: Ese tío nos ha dejado a nosotros con todo el marrón.

Se quejaba el pegaso azul mientras aleteaba más fuerte para apagar el fuego. Ahora mismo no había tiempo para detener al recluta, ahora mismo salvar a la gente era lo primero.

Blade: Si pudiéramos apagar el fuego de una sola vez...

Decía el alicornio blanco. Comet con expresión pensativa, comentó.

Comet: Me pregunto si...

El pegaso azul dejó de aletear y alzando sus brazos, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

En ese momento, sus cascos delanteros comenzaron a rodearse de llamas.

Holy Blade y Brodek que seguían tratando de apagar el fuego, no entendían lo que estaba haciendo su amigo Comet.

Brodek: ¡Eh, tío! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin hacer nada?

El pegaso azul no respondió, éste seguía concentrando. En ese momento ocurrió algo.

Por alguna extraña razón, las llamas dejaron de extenderse y de improviso, el fuego fue moviéndose como chorros de fuego que iban directo hacia el pegaso azul.

Holy Blade y Brodek se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron como su amigo el pegaso azul, estaba absorbiendo las llamas a través de sus cascos.

Poco a poco las llamas iban perdiendo fuerza, hasta que fueron todas absorbidas por el pegaso azul. Cuando todo terminó, Comet dejó de crear llamas en sus cascos con que iba absorbiendo el fuego y empezó a respirar un poco agitado. El pegaso azul había logrado apagar todo el fuego y salvar a los rehenes.

Blade: Comet ¡Eso ha sido una pasada!

Brodek: Sí, amigo. Eso ha sido grandioso.

Le felicitaban ambos amigos. El pegaso azul recobrando un poco el aire, sonrió mientras agradecía las palabras de ambos.

Comet: Gracias..Admito que fue una pasada.

Brodek: No sabía que pudieras absorber el fuego.

Comentaba el pony verde. Comet ahí alzando la vista, contestó.

Comet: La verdad, yo tampoco.

Blade: Los rehenes están a salvo. Ahora vamos a detener a Sheet Green antes de que lo maten.

Brodek: Después de dejarnos tirados, casi me entran ganas de que lo maten y listo.

Decía el pony verde donde no le había hecho ninguna gracia que el recluta los abandonara de aquella forma.

Blade: Ya discutiremos eso después. Ahora vamos.

Los tres salieron galopando del almacén, para llegar al puerto para ver al recluta donde este estaba parado al borde del puerto, observando que a lo lejos iba el barco pirata que había abandonado el puerto. El recluta se giró al notar la presencia de estos y les dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Sheet: ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Esos piratas acaban de huir tras liberar a sus compañeros que capturamos antes, y todo porque no estabais ahí para ayudarme.

Les decía en parte molesto el recluta mientras se acercaba a ellos. Holy Blade ya harto de la actitud del recluta, se acercó rápido hacia éste y le arreó un puñetazo a la cara que lo tumbó al suelo.

Sheet: ¡Au! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeas de esa forma?

Preguntaba molesto el recluta mientras se frotaba el lugar del golpe en su cara. Holy Blade con su magia, lo levantó y lo acercó para tener su rostro enfrente del suyo y ahí le gritó.

Blade: ¡Idiota! ¿Hasta cuándo sigues pensando actuar como un idiota irresponsable?

Sheet: ¿Qué?

El recluta no parecía comprender porque el agente espectro le gritaba de esa forma. Holy Blade ahí le siguió gritando.

Blade: ¡Actúas sin pensar en todo momento! ¡No te paras ni un momento analizar la situación! ¡Por tu culpa, casi esa gente muere en el incendio!

Sheet: Pero...

Blade: ¡Cállate! ¡Podríamos haber rescatado a los rehenes y haber detenido a los piratas si tú no te hubieras lanzado sin pensar! ¡Te enfrentaste tú solo a ese peligroso capitán pirata cuando no tenías preparación! ¡Cuando fue el incendio, en vez de quedarte a ayudarnos, te fuiste a perseguir a los piratas cuando lo prioritario era rescatar a los rehenes!

El recluta no dijo nada. Estaba con la mirada centrada en los furiosos ojos del alicornio donde ahí no se atrevía a decirle nada, debido a como lo asustaba en cierto modo Holy Blade.

Blade: El cometido de tanto un guardia real como de un agente espectro es el de proteger vidas. Tú ignoraste por completo a los rehenes que estaban en peligro de muerte, solo para pensar en tu propio ego.

El alicornio furioso, tiró al suelo al recluta y ahí con un tono aun molesto, le decía.

Blade: No sé qué vio Iron Steel en ti. Dijo que tenías futuro como agente espectro, pero yo no lo veo así. Yo solo veo a un potro que solo piensa en sí mismo y nunca en los demás. Un idiota que piensa que es el mejor cuando en realidad es solo un completo inconsciente, que no duda en poner en peligro a los demás, solo para alimentar su ego.

Sheet Green no decía nada mientras Brodek y Comet veían lo enormemente enfadado que estaba el alicornio y razón no le faltaba.

Blade: Cuando volvamos de la misión, pienso informar al jefe Steel que no eres apto para ser en el futuro agente espectro, ni siquiera soldado. Tendrás suerte si no te echan de la guardia real.

Decía algo menos enfadado el alicornio, pero aun así molesto con el recluta. Luego se formó un silencio total entre ambos.

Blade: Brodek. Comet. Tenemos que seguir a los piratas.

Brodek: ¿Y el recluta?

Blade: Él se queda aquí. Que venga con nosotros, solo pondría en peligro la misión.

Respondió secamente el alicornio blanco y se fue caminando de allí, siendo seguido por Comet y Brodek, dejando solo al recluta.

Una vez solo, el recluta estaba sentado en el suelo con la mirada gacha. Por primera vez se sentía que se había comportado como un completo idiota y que lo había estropeado todo.

 **OC Invitados:**

 **Edward Thatch "Barbanegra"** es propiedad de Brodek117, cuya primera aparición oficial es en el capítulo titulado "Los protegeré, cueste lo que me cueste" en el fanfic "Mi Vida en Ponyville" del mismo autor.


	15. Piratas del Mar de Equestrue 2º Parte

**Piratas del Mar Equestrue 2º Parte**

Tras el incidente con los piratas, Holy Blade, Brodek y Comet Galaxy tomaron un bote para seguirles la pista a los piratas, ya que tenían que detener a Edward Thatch "Barbanegra" y sus esbirros.

Brodek y Comet iban remando mientras Holy Blade miraba al horizonte, tratando de divisar el barco donde huyeron los piratas.

Brodek: Oye ¿Seguro que vamos bien?

Comet: Sí. Llevamos un tiempo remando y no estamos seguros si encontraremos a esos piratas o no.

Comentaban éstos sin parar de remar. Holy Blade sin desviar la mirada del rumbo, les respondió.

Blade: Seguro. Por el movimiento de las aguas de esta parte del mar, han tenido que pasar por aquí ¡Ánimos chicos, que ya debería faltar poco!

Animaba el semental a sus dos amigos que seguían estos remando.

Comet: Oye. Una cosa ¿Por qué tenemos que remar nosotros?

Brodek: Mientras que tú no haces nada más que mirar las musarañas.

Se quejaban ambos. Holy Blade ahí les respondió.

Blade: Porque este bote de remos tiene que ser llevado por dos ponis mientras que otro tiene que ocuparse de otear el horizonte, para asegurarse de que no nos chocamos con nada.

Aquella respuesta no parecía haber convencido a sus amigos, donde estos últimos le comentaron al alciornio.

Comet: Sí, claro ¿Y por qué no remas tú un poco?

Brodek: Y Comet o yo oteamos un poco.

Decían éstos un tanto molestos porque estos hicieran todo el trabajo. El alicornio al notar eso, les respondió.

Blade: De acuerdo, chicos. Nos turnaremos. Primeros remareis vosotros un rato mientras yo oteo el horizonte. Luego de un rato, yo oteare el horizonte mientras vosotros remáis.

Respondía el alicornio con una leve sonrisa. Aquello pareció bastar para que sus amigos estuvieran conformes.

Comet: Ah, bueno.

Brodek: Así vale.

El pony verde y el pegaso azul siguieron remando, hasta que se pusieron a pensar por un momento.

Brodek: Que raro. Siento que aquí falla algo.

Comet: Yo también siento que algo falla en todo eso.

Comentaban ambos, sintiendo que algo no cuadraba. Holy Blade sin mirarles, trató de contener las ganas de reírse. Así hasta que el alicornio vio algo y les dijo a sus compañeros.

Blade: Veo tierra.

Y efectivamente, los tres veían una isla bastante grande, donde en el centro había una roca enorme con forma de calavera. La única entrada era en un especie de desfiladero marino, donde al fondo se veía un especie de puerto. Los otros posibles caminos eran unas playas alejadas del lugar.

Blade: Chicos. Entrar por el puerto es arriesgado. Podrían vernos los piratas. Pararemos en una de las playas cercanas.

Comentaba el alicornio a sus compañeros y estos fueron remando hasta luego de unos minutos, pararon en dicha playa y se prepararon para bajar.

Blade: Bien, chicos. Bajemos.

Comet: Voy.

Ambos bajaron de la barca. Solo faltaba Brodek.

Brodek: Esperad que coja mi espada y voy con vosotros.

Decía el pony verde yendo a coger su espada, pero sin querer pisó mal y se cayó encima de una tela que tapaba un gran bulto.

Brodek: Vaya. Que tropezón más tonto.

¿?: Au...

Se escuchó un especie de quejido, que llamó la atención de los presentes.

Blade: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

El alicornio con su magia, apartó la manta donde se escuchó el quejido. Ahí los tres se sorprendieron de ver lo que había debajo.

Blade: ¿Sheet Green?

Exclamó el alicornio, estando éste sorprendido de ver al recluta el que estaba escondido bajo la manta. El recluta sobandose la cabeza por el golpe, miró al grupo y con una sonrisa nerviosa, respondió.

Sheet: Eso...Hola...Je, je, je ¿Qué tal?

Saludaba un tanto nervioso el pony verde. Holy Blade molesto, le dijo.

Blade: ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Sheet: Bueno. Quise seguir con vosotros para ayudaros a detener a los piratas.

Se explicaba el recluta. Holy Blade no le agradó la respuesta y ahí le dijo, bastante molesto.

Blade: ¿Cómo ayudaste en el pueblo? ¡Ni hablar! Esta misión es muy delicada y lo último que necesitamos, es que tú vengas y la líes.

Sheet: Por favor, señor Blade. Sé que la fastidie antes por mucho, pero realmente quiero ayudar. Por favor. Déme una oportunidad de enmendar mis errores. Se lo ruego.

Le rogaba el recluta al alicornio, deseoso de compensar sus errores pasados. Brodek y Comet miraron a Holy Blade donde este se quedó observando al recluta. Tras unos instantes de silencio que parecían eternos, le contestó seriamente.

Blade: Bien. Tendrás una última oportunidad. Pero tendrás que hacer exactamente todo lo que yo te diga.

Sheet: ¡Genial! No se arrepentirá, señor Blade. Se lo prometo.

Respondía emocionado y contento de tener otras oportunidad el recluta. Holy Blade ahí serio, comentó.

Blade: No me hagas que me arrepienta.

Sheet: No lo haré, señor.

Respondió haciendo un saludo militar el recluta. Holy Blade aun recordaba todas las imprudencias que había cometido el cadete desde que lo conoció, como las hazañas estupidas anteriores. Y no estaba muy convencido de si traerlo con el grupo, era muy acertado, pero ahora no podían volver para dejar al recluta.

Comet: Bien ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Brodek: Pues, cruzar la selva sin que seamos vistos.

Respondió el pony verde acercándose a una parte de la selva y ahí exclamó.

Brodek: ¡Sigamos esta senda!

Decía de forma dramática el pony verde, haciendo un veloz corte contra las plantas que había, tratando de abrir una senda. Pero lo único que consiguió fue revelar una gran pared rocosa.

Brodek: Vaya...Zona equivocada.

Blood: (Idiota...).

Brodek sintiendo que había metido la pata, trató de corregirse, yendo a otra parte de la maleza y ahí dijo.

Brodek: ¡Sigamos la senda!...Toma dos...

Decía de nuevo de forma dramática el pony verde, haciendo otro veloz corte contra las plantas que había, abriendo esta vez una senda donde había un camino por ella.

Los cuatro sementales tomaron la senda abierta por Brodek y fueron caminando por ella, esperando llegar sin ser vistos al escondite de los piratas.

Mientras caminaban, Comet acercándose a Holy Blade, le comentaba.

Comet: Oye, Holy Blade. Cuando lleguemos al escondite de los piratas ¿Qué haremos entonces?

Blade: Lo primero será explorar el sitio para ver como está distribuido todo. Luego planearemos la estrategia a seguir para capturar a Barbanegra y sus esbirros.

Explicaba el alicornio blanco. Comet mirando para atrás donde veía a unos pasos de estos, a Brodek y a Sheet Green que parecían estar charlando el uno al otro, aprovechó para comentar con Holy Blade.

Comet: ¿Y crees que es buena idea de que el recluta vaya con nosotros? Después de lo del puerto, no parecías muy dispuesto a que nos siguiera.

Blade: Ya que como vino de polizón con nosotros. No tiene sentido dar la vuelta para dejarlo. Así que vendrá con nosotros, primero para asegurarnos que no cometa alguna imprudencia que nos delate o lo estropee todo. Y con nosotros quizás tenga la oportunidad de ayudarnos, esta vez de verdad.

Comet dio la respuesta como aceptable. Tras caminar por un rato, los cuatro lograron salir de la selva, para ver en ese momento un basto lago. Un lago tan grande que cubría varios kilómetros. También al lado de lago había una porción de la montaña, donde había una cueva en la pared.

Brodek: Hombre. Un lago. Justo lo que necesitaba. Un buen baño. La última vez creo que fue hace una semana y ya me tocaba.

Decía emocionado el pony verde yendo hacia el lago para bañarse en ella. Holy Blade trató de detenerlo.

Blade: Brodek, quieto. No vayas...

Comet: Voy yo también.

Dijo con mucha alegría el pegaso azul, yendo al lago este también. Holy Blade no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver a sus dos amigos echarse al agua y comenzar a nadar en ella.

El alicornio se quedó solo con el recluta donde ambos veían como Brodek y Comet nadaban disfrutando de las cristalinas aguas del lago.

Blade: ¡Comet! ¡Brodek! No es el momento de hacer el tonto. Parad.

Trataba de llamar la atención de sus compañeros, pero estos no le hacía en absoluto caso. El pony verde y el pegaso azul estaban nadando o zambulléndose en el agua. Comet cogió agua en la boca y la escupió a modo de chorro hacia Brodek, donde este la atrapó con la boca y luego se la devolvió a Comet donde este lo volvió a tenerlo en su boca, y se preparaba para tragarlo.

Blade: Comet...No se te ocurra tragarte el agua...

Pero el pegaso azul no le hizo caso y se tragó como si nada el agua que tenía en la boca. Brodek y Comet seguían haciendo el tonto en el agua, hasta que oyeron un sonido en la cueva que llamó la atención de los cuatro.

Sheet: Viene alguien.

Blade: Rápido. Tras la roca.

Brodek y Comet salieron del agua, y rápidamente se escondieron tras una roca para no ser vistos.

Saliendo de la cueva salía nada menos que Edward Thatch, conocido como Barbanegra. El pirata caminaba tranquilamente al borde de la cueva que conducía al lago.

Holy Blade y los otros procurando no ser vistos, observaban al pirata. Lo vieron ponerse de pie sobre sus patas traseras y en ese momento hizo algo inesperado para el grupo.

El pirata se puso a hacer sus necesidades.

Ignorando todo eso, el pirata hacía sus necesidades donde lo echaba todo al lago, justo cerca de donde Brodek y Comet habían estando nadando hace nada. Los cuatro se quedaron pasmados ante lo que estaba haciendo el pirata, sobre todo Brodek y Comet.

El pirata seguía haciendo sus necesidades, ignorando por completo la presencia de los cuatro sementales que lo estaban observando.

Mientras el pirata seguía haciendo sus necesidades, Brodek todo alterado, comenzó a pasarse los cascos por todo su cuerpo, mientras Comet pasó su casco en la boca.

El pirata aun seguía con lo suyo como si aquello no terminara nunca. Mientras Brodek abrazado a sí mismo, temblaba como una hoja al recordar que su cuerpo estuvo en contacto con aquellas aguas, mientras Comet Galaxy pasaba fuertemente una piedra sobre su lengua.

Luego de unos instantes que parecían eternos, el pirata terminó de hacer sus necesidades (si que debido haber bebido mucho el tío XDD), volvió por donde había venido sin percatarse en absoluto de la presencia de Holy Blade y compañía.

Blade: Bien. Sigamos por la cueva donde se metió Edward.

Brodek: Sí...Y olvidemos esta experiencia...

Comet: Y nunca hablaremos de esto con nadie...Ni lo publicaremos en ponyinternet.

Comentaron estos dos últimos, sufriendo en sus cuerpos lo que sin duda para ellos, ha sido una horrible experiencia que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas poder olvidarlo.

Los cuatro subieron por un camino que había por ahí cerca, que les permitió llegar hasta la cueva y entrar por ella.

Todo estaba oscuro por allí, por lo que Holy Blade tuvo que iluminar su cuerno para así tener algo de visibilidad.

Blade: Cuidado por aquí, chicos. No sea que nos choquemos con algo.

Comet: Dímelo a mí. Yo me di con cuatro estalagmita del techo en el ojo.

Decía molesto el pegaso azul. Ahí Holy Blade le corrigió.

Blade: Los que hay en el techo son estalactita, no estalagmita.

Comet: ¿Qué diferencia hay?

Blade: Las estalactitas son las rocas puntiagudas del techo, y las estalagmita son las del...

No pudo terminar la frase porque sin querer se golpeó la pata contra una dura estalagmita que había en el suelo, provocando un fuerte dolor al alicornio.

Blade: Au...y las estalagmita son las rocas puntiagudas que hay en el suelo.

Terminó de hablar este con su pata adolorida mientras sus compañeros trataban de contener la risa ante lo que le pasó al alicornio. Finalmente divisaron una luz al final del túnel.

Sheet: Ahí veo luz.

Blade: Muy bien, chicos, acerquemos con cuidado. No conviene despertar sospechas.

Los cuatro se asomaron con cuidado hasta la salida de la cueva. Procurando no ser vistos y escondiéndose lo mejor que podían tras unas rocas, pudieron ver lo que había fuera de dicha cueva.

 **Insertar música de jerga o situación pirata.**

Era una especie de poblado pirata dentro de la roca de la montaña calavera. Podía ver a piratas divirtiéndose como tal. Algunos cantando canciones piratas. Otros liándose con algunas cortesanas del lugar. Otros pescando, otros pescando, otros vigilando. Hacían de todo en dicho lugar, a su vez que se escuchaba música o canciones piratas.

Blade: ¿Veis eso, chicos?

Sheet: Sí. Hay muchos piratas.

Brodek: Sí. Je, je, je. Muchos para poder vapulear a gusto.

Comentaba este último mientras emulaba una sonrisa perversa y hacía crujir sus cascos.

Comet: Tranquilízate, Brodek. No creo que nos convenga entrar ahí y pelearnos con todos los piratas del lugar.

Le comentaba el pegaso azul a su amigo el pony verde. Holy Blade le dio la razón a Comet.

Blade: Comet tiene razón. No nos conviene pelearnos con todos esos tipos a la vez. Si realizamos un ataque frontal, solo lograremos que todos los piratas se nos echen encima.

Sheet: ¿Y cómo haremos para detener a Barbanegra?

Preguntó ahora el recluta. Holy Blade pensando por un momento, le respondió.

Blade: No creo que ahora capturar a Barbanegra sea factible.

Brodek: ¿Qué dices? ¿No estarás pensando en renunciar ahora a capturar a Barbanegra? Amigo ¿Tienes idea de cuánto ofrecen por su cabeza?

Le preguntaba indignado el pony verde ante la idea de tener que renunciar a capturar a Barbanegra. Holy Blade disculpándose con él, le explicó.

Blade: Lo siento, Brodek. Pero ahora mismo enfrentarnos a Barbanegra en su escondite con todos sus piratas no es la mejor opción.

Brodek: Ay, no...Todo ese dinero...

Decía con mucha pena el pony verde llorando al estilo anime. Holy Blade ahí le dijo.

Blade: Tranquilo, Brodek. Aunque no podamos capturar a Barbanegra como queríamos. Aun puedes obtener la mitad de la recompensa cuando logremos atrapar a él y a toda su banda.

Brodek: Bueno. Algo y es algo, y aun así es una buena suma.

Comentó el pony verde sintiéndose algo mejor.

Sheet: Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan, agente Blade?

Blade: Lo que tenemos que hacer, es asegurarnos de que los piratas no tengan forma de marcharse de aquí. Tenemos que inutilizar sus barcos. Así no podrán escapar mientras nosotros venimos con refuerzos para detenerlos a todos.

Comet: ¿Y cómo piensas que haremos nosotros eso? Porque son por lo menos más de mil tíos ¿Cómo pretendes que impidamos que escapen?

Preguntaba ahora el pegaso azul. El recluta pensativo, comentó.

Sheet: Buenos. Podríamos volar los barcos. Todos los barcos tienen la Santa Bárbara que es donde se guardan las municiones. Si lográramos prender fuego a dicha munición, los barcos explotarían.

Blade: Bien pensado, joven recluta. Veo que has decidido optar por una estrategia, esta vez.

Le felicitaba el alicornio al recluta, cosa que animó bastante al joven recluta.

Brodek: Hacer volar los barcos. Me gusta la idea.

Comentaba el pony verde. Holy Blade mirando a Comet, le preguntó.

Blade: Dime, Comet ¿Crees que con tus poderes sobre el fuego? ¿Podrías prender varias mechas a la vez, para así hacerlo estallar todos estos?

El pegaso azul de forma pensativa, le respondió.

Comet: Mmm...Podría crear pequeñas llamas controladas y hacer que se prendan a la vez. Pero necesito ver el lugar para crearlas. Si no tengo imagen mental de dicho lugar y no estoy presente, no las puedo crear. Una vez que las creo, las bolas de fuego se quedarán ahí aunque no esté presente y hacer que prendan de forma mental.

Blade: ¡Perfecto! Entonces que comience la operación "Barco Estallido".

Dijo el alicornio blanco tratando de sonar dramático. El resto miraron con expresión rara mientras Brodek le dijo.

Brodek: ¿Operación "Barco Estallido"? ¿En serio?

Blade: Vale...Ya pensaré un nombre mejor.

Respondió con cierto tono molesto el alicornio blanco. Luego el alicornio dijo.

Blade: Primero necesitamos unos disfraces para pasar desapercibidos.

Unos cuatro piratas completamente borrachos por beber grandes cantidades de Grog, iban caminando por las calles prácticamente tambaleando, hasta pasar por un callejón oscuro. En ese instante, son agarrados y llevados hacia las sombras de dicho callejón.

Tras escucharse une leves sonidos de golpes y luego el silencio, salieron Holy Blade y los otros disfrazados de piratas.

Blade: Bien, chicos. Vayamos al puerto sin llamar la atención. Así que comportaos como piratas aguerridos y todo eso.

Brodek: Arrg...Que me parta un rayo si me toman por un marinero de agua dulce.

Respondió Brodek con jerga pirata, éste completamente metido en su papel. Holy Blade sonrió al ver que al menos Brodek esta mentalizado en el asunto.

El grupo fue caminando por las calles procurando no llamar la atención. De vez en cuando alguna yegua cortesana trataba de filtear con ellos, cosa que Brodek y Comet no dudaban en dejarse llevar por los cumplidos de éstas, hasta que Holy Blade los tuvo que espabilar por la importancia de la misión.

Luego de caminar por un rato, el grupo finalmente llegaron al puerto, donde habían varios barcos. Entre ellos el gran barco de Barbanegra.

Blade: Llegamos.

Sheet: Estupendo.

Blade: ¿Estás listo, Comet?

Comet: Por supuesto. Arrg...Malditos marineros de agua dulce. Pronto se darán cuenta que se metieron con el pegaso equivocado.

Respondía el pegaso azul metido en su papel de pirata. Éstos asintieron y con cuidado, fueron barco tras barco que no tenían casi vigilancia, y como Comet aseguro, podría crear una chispa de fuego controlada, preparada para prender la mecha con un pensamiento de este.

Luego de un rato, todos los barcos estaban preparados para explotar, salvo el barco de Barbanegra.

Blade: Bien. Ahora el barco de Barbanegra.

Sheet: Sí. Pero me temo que no será tan fácil. Ese está más vigilado.

Comentaba el recluta al ver el gran grupo de piratas que había en ella, vigilando éstos la zona.

Blade: Actuaremos como parte de la tripulación. Así que actuad con cuidado y disimulad.

Todos asintieron y fueron subiendo al barco, hasta que el pirata que vigilaba la pasarela, les cortó el paso.

Pirata: ¿Vosotros qué queréis, malditos marineros de agua dulce?

Preguntaba bruscamente el pirata. El grupo buscaba una excusa hasta que Brodek, le respondió.

Brodek: Venimos a reparar el motor de popa.

Dijo sin pensar el pony verde, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros como del pirata, donde ahí miraron raro a éste.

Pirata: ¿Qué?

Blade: Ignore al idiota. Es nuevo y aun no se ha habituado a los barcos. Venimos a hacer mantenimiento al barco del capitán.

Lo corrigió el semental tratando de que no les descubrieran. El pirata dando por conforme, lo dio por valido.

Pirata: Bien. Entrad entonces.

Dijo el pirata dando paso al grupo, hasta finalmente estar en cubierta.

Comet: "Esto marcha"

Susurraba el pegaso azul. Holy Blade mirando molesto a Brodek, le susurró.

Blade: "¿Reparar el motor de Popa? ¿En un barco de velas? ¿En serio, Brodek?"

Brodek: "Bueno. Uno no se licenció en barcología".

Respondió el pony verde. El grupo rotó los ojos ante la ocurrencia del pony verde.

Sheet: "Ahora estamos dentro ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Blade: "Ir a la Santa Barbara del barco y preparar la mecha. Una vez hecho eso, haremos estallar todos los barcos".

Comet: "De eso me ocupo yo"

Brodek: "Je, je, je. Me gusta la idea de hacer saltar en pedazos el barco de Barbanegra. Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor".

Comet: "Oh, oh".

Blade: "¿Qué pasa, Comet?"

Comet: "Un imprevisto".

Todos miraron a la dirección donde apuntaba el pegaso y ahí vieron venir caminando a Barbanegra.

Blade: "¡Maldición! Disimulad. Haced como si estuvierais haciendo limpieza".

Les decía el alicornio blanco y el grupo le obedeció. Holy Blade y Sheet se pusieron en un cañón como si limpiaran. Brodek cogió un cubo y una fregona y se puso a fregar el suelo. Comet hacía como si revisara los cabos. Todos trataban de disimular para que Barbanegra no les reconociera.

El capitán pirata iba caminando hasta pasar al lado de donde estaban Holy Blade y Sheet. Éstos procuraban que no les viera la cara para que no se diera cuenta el pirata. El capitán ni siquiera los miró, pero aun así, dijo.

Barbanegra: ¡Electra!

Ninguno entendía a que vino el capitán a mencionar aquella palabra. Justo en ese momento, surgió una chispa eléctrica y de ella surgió una extraña yegua.

Era una yegua terrestre de pelaje gris. Con crin blanca larga y peinada de forma que parecía un rayo eléctrico al igual que la cola. Ojos blancos Llevaba un traje ajustado negro con líneas azules a modo de rayos eléctricos y que a su vez impedía que se la viera su cutie mark.

Electra: ¿Me llamó, capitán?

Preguntó la yegua cuyo cuerpo desprendía electricidad. El capitán ahí la respondió.

Barbanegra: Así es. Mientras yo me ocupo de unas ratas que hay en el barco, ocúpate de ese alicornio blanco del cañón.

El grupo se sorprendió al ver que el capitán no se había dejado engañar por los disfraces. La yegua con una sonrisa perversa, acató la orden.

Electra: Como ordene, capitán.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, la yegua alzó sus cascos y de ellas surgió unos rayos eléctricos, que impactaron de lleno en el alicornio que lo mandó volando.

Sheet: ¡Señor Blade!

Gritó el recluta al ver como había salido volando el alicornio.

Barbanegra: Electra. Ve a por el alicornio. Yo y mi tripulación nos ocuparemos de las otras ratas que hay en el barco.

Electra: Como ordene, mi capitán. Será un placer matarlo.

El cuerpo de la yegua fue rodeado de electricidad y salió volando como un rayo a la dirección del alicornio, quedando los otros tres del grupo en el barco con el capitán pirata.

Barbanegra: ¡Muchachos! ¡Acabad con los intrusos!

Ordenó el capitán pirata y en ese momento, toda su tripulación se armo con espadas, dispuestos a matar a los intrusos.

Brodek: Se acabo el sigilo. Hora de pelear.

Dijo el pony verde quitándose el disfraz al igual que Comet Galaxy y Sheet. El pony verde mirando al recluta, le dijo.

Brodek: Novato. Ve a ayudar a Holy Blade.

Sheet: Pero ¿Qué haréis vosotros?

Preguntó el recluta no muy seguro de querer abandonar a Brodek y a Comet. Ahí el pony verde le respondió con una sonrisa.

Brodek: A hacer lo que mejor se nos da. Patear traseros.

Decía esto el pony verde mientras sacaba su katana negra, al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba el ataque de espada de un pirata y luego darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Comet: Vamos, amigo. Holy Blade te necesita.

Decía ahora el pegaso azul que estaba volando por el aire, esquivando los ataques de espada de unos piratas que se columpiaban en cuerdas. Sheet Green asintió y saltó del barco para ir a buscar a Holy Blade.

Brodek sonrió, pero acto seguido tuvo que echarse al suelo y rodar para esquivar los disparos por parte de Barbanegra que sostenía dos pistolas. Brodek de pie se puso en guardia mientras el pirata sin dejar de apuntarle con sus armas, le dijo.

Barbanegra: Antes de que acabe contigo, Brodek. Debes saber una cosa.

Brodek: ¿El qué?

Preguntó desafiante el pony verde sin dejar de empuñar su katana. Ahí el pirata le respondió.

Barbanegra: Yo fui el excompañero de habitación del tío del sobrino, cuyo hijo tuvo una hermana, que a su vez estaba casado con un hijo, cuyo abuelo tenía un primo lo cual su nieto tenía un sobrino que era el hermano de tu padre.

Respondió finalmente el pirata. Brodek ante eso, comentó.

Brodek: Entonces...Tú y yo somos...

Barbanegra: Absolutamente nada ¡Y ahora muere!

Gritó esto último el pirata, volviendo a disparar sus pistolas contra el pony verde, donde Brodek con su katana desviaba los disparos, haciendo que dos de ellos impactaran en dos piratas que estaban al borde del barco y se cayeran al agua.

Varios piratas iban subiendo por la pasarela para subirse al barco y unirse a la lucha. Así hasta que Comet se interpuso.

Comet: Lo siento. Tenemos el cupo completo. Reserven mesa para la semana que viene.

Bromeaba el pegaso azul al mismo tiempo que colocaba un barril al principio de la pasarela y lo mandó rodando, haciendo que los piratas tuvieran que saltar al agua para evitar ser atropellados.

Comet: Je, je, je ¡Piratas al agua!

Bromeaba de nuevo el pegaso azul.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de una taberna cuya pared estaba destrozada como si algo lo hubiera atravesado, estaba el alicornio blanco sobre una destrozada barra. Éste adolorido se levantó mientras los clientes observaban atónitos al alicornio blanco.

Blade: Carai...Menudo rayo. Tengo calambres hasta en la crin.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras se sacudía el cuerpo, desprendiendo algunas pequeñas chispas eléctricas de su cuerpo. En ese instante, un relámpago se plantó en el agujero con tanta intensidad, que asustó a los ponis del lugar donde sin pensárselo dos veces, salieron corriendo. Y ahí apareció Electra.

Electra: Je, je, je. No escaparás de mí, alicornio.

Decía con una sonrisa desquiciada la yegua. Holy Blade adoptando posición de combate, la respondió.

Blade: Yo no escapo de nadie.

El alicornio disparó un rayo contra la yegua, pero ésta a la velocidad del rayo, lo esquivó y se plantó justo detrás de él. Acto seguido la yegua disparó un rayo eléctrico donde el alicornio lo esquivó a duras penas, echando éste el vuelo. La yegua lanzó otro rayo y el alicornio agarró una mesa una mesa del lugar para protegerse, pero el impacto fue tal, que destrozó la mesa y mandó a volar al alicornio contra la pared.

Electra: ¡Hora de sufrir, guapo!

Decía la yegua acorralando al alicornio y ahí lanzar rayos eléctricos donde Holy Blade los recibía todos con intenso dolor, al sentir éste como dicha electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo.

Electra: Eso...Sufre, alicornio, sufre. Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba la yegua mientras provocaba mas descargas al alicornio. Holy Blade haciendo un gran esfuerzo pese a las descargas, fue poco a poco caminando hacia la yegua con intención de alcanzarla. Electra al notar eso, intensificó los efectos de su ataque, empujando al alicornio de nuevo contra la pared.

Electra: Hora de morir, alicornio. Ja, ja, ja.

Su risa fue interrumpida por la fuerte patada voladora que le dio nada menos que Sheet Green, mandándola contra el otro lado de la barra, rompiendo varias botellas en el proceso. Rápidamente el recluta fue a socorrer a Holy Blade.

Sheet: ¿Está bien, señor Blade?

Preguntaba el recluta mientras ayudaba al alicornio a levantarse.

Blade: Sí Ahora sí. Gracias.

Agradeció el alicornio con una sonrisa. Chispas eléctricas surgieron de detrás de la yegua donde esta aparecía furiosa.

Electra: ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Te voy a enseñar por que nunca hay que meterse con el rayo!

Dijo furiosa la yegua mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de electricidad. Acto seguido, la yegua disparó un rayo contra éstos, pero Holy Blade ahí contraatacó disparando un rayo mágico, que chocó contra la de la yegua.

Ambos mantenían el rayo sin que se moviera del sitio un momento.

Electra: ¡Os haré sufrir todo el poder de la tormenta en vuestros cuerpos!

Amenazaba la yegua intensificando el poder de su rayo. Holy Blade sin dejarse intimidar por la yegua, la respondió.

Blade: ¡No me subestimes, bruja! ¡Ahhhh!

Gritó el alicornio a su vez que intensificaba la potencia de su rayo, logrando superar al de la yegua y recibiendo esta todo el poder de ataque.

Electra: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritaba la yegua antes de salir disparada por el aire. Una vez libres de la yegua, Holy Blade mirando al recluta, le dijo.

Blade: ¡Rápido! ¡Volvamos con los demás!

Sheet: ¡Vale!

Y ambos salieron corriendo para volver al barco donde estaban los otros.

Comet: ¡Allá vooooy!

Gritaba El pegaso azul columpiándose por una cuerda, derribando de varios piratas y echarlos por la borda. Brodek mientras, estaba combatiendo a barba negra.

Brodek: ¡Toma esto!

Gritó el pony verde tratando de darle un tajo al pirata, pero dicho pirata lo bloqueó con una de sus pistolas, quedando el arma inútil por el tajo mientras con la otra trató de disparar, pero el pony verde rotó de tal manera que desvió el disparo.

Barbanegra: ¡Lamentareis el día en que osasteis enfrentaros a mí!

Brodek: Jo...Y en parte porque te debo dinero.

Respondió de forma irónica el pony verde mientras se ponía en guardia. El pirata tiró sus pistolas y sacó una gran espada pirata de gran tamaño. Con ella trató de partir en dos al pony verde donde este se defendió con su katana. Ahí ambos se enzarzaron en un combate de espadas.

Mientras Brodek combatía con Barbanegra, mirando de reojo a Comet Galaxy que seguía echando a los piratas del barco, le dijo.

Brodek: ¡Comet! ¡Haz estallar los barcos!

Comet: Pero no todos tienen la mecha y falta este todavía.

Brodek: Ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Hazlos estallar ya.

Comet al final le hizo caso y de forma mental, hizo que las llamas flotantes que había dejando en cada barco, prendieran las mechas de las municiones de cada barco. Minutos después, todos los barcos salvo el de Barbanegra, estallaron en pedazos, creando grandes barreras de fuego.

Barbanegra: ¡Malditos! ¿Tenéis idea de lo que costó conseguir todos esos barcos?

Brodek: Mándame la factura, amigo. Aunque dudo que lo pague algún día.

Respondió con burla el pony verde, haciendo que el pirata se pusiera más furioso todavía.

Barbanegra: ¡Mandare vuestros restos a nadar con los peces!

Blade: ¿Qué tal si mandas esto primero?

Respondió Holy Blade que apareció junto con el recluta y disparó un rayo contra Barbanegra, donde el pirata se apartó del rayo. El alicornio viendo los barcos destruidos, les comentó a sus amigos.

Blade: Debo deducir que parte del plan funcionó ¿No?

Brodek: Así es, amigo. Solo falta destruir este barco y ya está.

Respondió el pony verde. Holy Blade negando con al cabeza, le respondió.

Blade: No. Tenemos que escapar de aquí así que, usaremos el barco de Barbanegra.

Brodek: ¿Mangar el barco a Barbanegra? Uff...Ahora si que creo que me la tendrá jurada de por vida si le hacemos eso.

Blade: Sheet. Comet y tú desplegad las velas. Brodek y yo nos ocuparemos de que no os molesten.

Sheet: Entendido.

Comet: Cuenta con nosotros.

Respondieron ambos y se dispusieron a ocuparse de las velas. El pirata viendo las intenciones de éstos, no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

Barbanegra: De ningún modo dejaré que os llevéis mi barco. Antes os mataré con esto.

Dijo el pirata yendo hacia unas mantas que tapaban algo y tras quitarlo, rebelo lo que había dentro.

Era una enorme ametralladora fija de gran tamaño y potencia. Holy Blade y Brodek comenzaron a preocuparse ante la enorme arma del pirata, mientras el capitán se reía de forma malvada.

Barbanegra: ¡Ahora sentiréis el poder de Barbanegra!

Gritó el pirata, comenzando éste a disparar centenares de balas contra Holy Blade y Brodek, donde éstos tuvieron que irse a ponerse a cubierto para evitar se atravesados por las balas.

Brodek: ¡Cuidado! ¡Que estos mosquitos pican lo suyo!

Exclamaba Brodek saltando de un lado a otro para esquivar las balas. Holy Blade seguía esquivando balas mientras volaba.

Blade: Desde luego, esto no puede empeorar.

Nada mas decir eso, un rayo eléctrico pasó casi rozando sobre él. Ahí en ese momento, vio a Electra flotar en el aire gracias a sus poderes eléctricos.

Electra: ¡Hora de la venganza!

Blade: Vale. Retiro lo dicho. Esto puede empeorar aun más.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras esquivaba los rayos eléctricos de la yegua, a su vez que Brodek esquivaba los disparos de la ametralladora de Barbanegra.

Barbanegra se reía como un loco mientras disparaba de forma incesante su ametralladora.

Sheet y Comet estaban desplegando las velas en lo alto de los palos, hasta que el recluta vio que Holy Blade y Brodek tenían problemas. su vista en un cuchillo que estaba clavado en la madera y ocurriéndole una idea, lo agarró y lo lanzó hacia el pirata, pero no a este, sino a su arma.

El cuchillo encajó en la ranura donde se introducían las balas al tambor giratorio, bloqueando dicha arma para sorpresa del pirata.

Barbanegra: ¿Pero qué? ¡Mi arma está atascada!

Decía enfadado el pirata porque no podía seguir disparando. Holy Blade viendo eso, se le ocurrió una idea y mirando a la yegua, le dijo de forma retadora.

Blade: ¡Eh, chispitas! ¿A qué no eres capaz de darme con un rayo?

Como esperaba, el comentario molesto a la yegua donde esta cargando de electricidad, respondió furiosa.

Electra: ¡Maldito alicornio! ¡Ahora verás!

La yegua cargó de electricidad y disparó un potente rayo contra Holy Blade, donde este simplemente se teletransportó para esquivarlo. Dicho rayo impactó en Barbanegra, donde éste recibiendo toda al fuerza del rayo, gritó de dolor.

Electra: ¿Pero qué?

El alicornio reapareció justo detrás de ella y de una patada, la mandó hacia donde estaba el pirata, intensificando la fuerza del ataque eléctrica a estar al estar ésta cerca del pirata.

Blade: ¡Chicos! ¡Todos juntos! ¡Atomic Blast!

Brodek: ¡Cero!

Comet: ¡Bola Magma!

Los tres lanzaron sus más potentes ataques contra el pirata y la yegua, sufriendo éstos una potente explosión que los dejó fuera de combate.

Blade: Bien chicos. Hora de largarse.

Sin perder más tiempo, entre los cuatro, condujeron el barco hasta lograr salir de la isla. Al estar desprovisto de barcos, los piratas no podían perseguirlos ni huir.

Brodek: ¡Toma ya! Tenemos a Barbanegra y su barco. Sin duda todo ha salido redondo.

Comentaba el pony verde satisfecho al ver el buen trabajo bien hecho. Brodek manejaba el timón mientras Holy Blade y Comet ataban a Barbanegra y a Electra. Sheet acercándose a Holy Blade, con la mirada gacha miró al alicornio blanco y le comentó.

Sheet: Señor Blade...

Blade: ¿Sí?

Respondió el alicornio mirando al recluta.

Sheet: Sé que antes la he fastidiado por culpa de mi arrogancia y que soy toda una decepción como recluta. Si quiere que me echen de la academia, lo entenderé.

Holy Blade se mantuvo en silencio ante las palabras del recluta. Ahí con tono serio le respondió.

Blade: Cierto. Actuaste como un tonto arrogante, incapaz de reconocer tus errores. Pusiste a varios inocentes en peligro y también a nosotros. Actuaste sin pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones...

Cuanto más hablaba el alicornio, más mal se sentí el recluta. En ese momento, Holy Blade sonrió y poniendo un casco en el hombro del recluta, le dijo.

Blade: Al principio quería que te echaran, pero al final has demostrado que has cambiado y que si eres capaz ya de darte cuenta de tus errores, entonces hay oportunidad para ti en la guardia.

Ante aquellas palabras, Sheet Green sonrió y le agradeció las palabras.

Sheet: Muchas gracias, señor Blade.

Blade: Por favor. Llámame Holy Blade o Blade, como me llaman todos mis amigos.

Respondió con una sonrisa el alicornio blanca, haciendo sonreír también al recluta.

Tras eso, entregaron a Barbanegra y a Electra a las autoridades y por supuesto Brodek obtuvo la recompensa por el pirata. Sin medios para escapar de la isla, los piratas fueron detenidos por las fuerzas militares donde Holy Blade y varios espectros intervinieron en la operación. Se podría decir que todo fue bien pese a los percances iniciales.


	16. Un Regalo para Comet Galaxy

**Un Regalo para Comet Galaxy**

Drink Glass estaba en la taberna como siempre, limpiando vasos hasta que entró volando Comet Galaxy. El pegaso llevaba una caja entre sus cascos mientras con una alegre sonrisa, le decía al tabernero.

Comet: ¡Alegría, tío, alegría! ¡Al fin llego el gran día!

Al tabernero le resultó raro la gran alegría del pegaso, así hasta que Comet ahí le dijo.

Comet: A ver ¿Desde cuándo te debo las consumiciones?

Nada más decir eso el pegaso, una sonrisa se le figuró al tabernero, porque sintió que el pegaso por fin iba a pagarle todo lo que le debía y que el dinero estaba en la caja que le llevaba. Rápidamente sacando un bloc de nota, le respondió.

Drink Glass: ¡Exactamente desde el veintisiete de octubre del año pasado!.

Comet: ¡Eso es! ¡Clavado! Así que...

El pegaso dejó la caja, donde quitó la tapa y metió los cascos para acto seguido sacarlo mientras se puso a cantar.

Comet: ¡Cumpleaños feliiiiz, que lo paaaases muy bieeeen!

Cantaba alegremente el pegaso azul como si en un cumpleaños estuviera, sacando de la caja no dinero como pensaba el tabernero, sino un pastel de cumpleaños con vela y todo. Al dueño del bar se quedó impactado a la vez que se le caí el bloc al ver que no era lo que se llegó a imaginarse hace unos instantes. Comet Galaxy mirando al tabernero con una sonrisa, le iba diciendo a éste.

Comet: Bueno, tío. No seas roña. Saca algo para beber y apunta.

Decía alegremente el pegaso mientras el tabernero con expresión molesta, le clavó una mirada asesina.

"¡CRAS!"

Se oyó un fuerte ruido de como madera rompiéndose y fuera de la taberna, salía tambaleando el pegaso azul con un barril incrustado encima de la cabeza.

Comet: Desde luego, tío. No se puede tener detalle contigo, muermo. Te chorrea la mala gaita a los tobillos.

Comentaba molesto el pegaso azul mientras trataba de quitarse el barril de la cabeza.

Minutos después entró Brodek portando también una caja. Mirando a Drink Glass, le dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

Brodek: A ver tío. Todo llega en este mundo ¿Desde cuánto te debo pasta gansa?

El tabernero aun molesto por la ocasión anterior, pensando que era otro pastel como el anterior, le sacudió un fuerte golpe encima de la cabeza mientras le gritaba enfadado.

Drink Glass: ¡Frito! ¡Me tenéis frito! ¡Ponte esa caja donde te quepa!

Brodek con un chichón en la cabeza, salía medio aturdido del bar donde le esperaba Comet Galaxy y ahí el comentaba a su amigo.

Brodek: ¡Es increíble! ¡Se ha vuelto majara perdido! Acierto un premio en las quinielas, le vengo a pagarle lo que le debo y me dice que me lo meta donde me quepa.

Le decía el pony verde a su amigo mientras en la caja donde ya no tenía la tapa, se podía ver varios fajos de billetes. El dueño del bar estaba de un ataque de nervios mordiendo el borde de la puerta, al darse cuenta que acababa de echar al pony verde, tras averiguar que por una vez en la vida le iba a pagar todo lo que le debía, y lo había echado todo a perder.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Holy Blade. Éste estaba en el cuarto principal sentado en un sillón, junto con su hermana Dana Blade y la asistencia Kaity, donde éstas estaban sentadas en el sofá. Éstos tenían visita muy especial. Nada menos que una conocida por los presentes.

Dana: Nos alegra de que hayas venido de visita, Xion.

Comentaba sonriente la yegua blanca ante la visita que tenían. Nada menos que una gatielaga que era un cruce entre gato y murciélago, con cuerpo bípedo gatuno y alas de murciélago. De pele amarillo miel con las patas y la barriga color blanco. Ojos verdes esmeralda.

Xion: Sí, querida. Me alegro de disponer tiempo para visitar a los amigos.

Comentaba con una voz chillona y adorable la gata mientras se tomaba un te ofrecido previamente por la sirvienta. Luego la gatielaga mirando a Holy Blade, le comentó a este.

Xion: Bueno, Holy Blade ¿Cómo te va? ¿Sigues saliendo con Pleasure Wish o esta ya te largo por otro? Je, je, je.

Preguntaba en parte con burla la gatielaga. Holy Blade con expresión aburrida y recostado en el sillón, la contestó.

Blade: Claro que seguimos juntos porque nos queremos mucho ¿Por qué razón me tendría que dejar ella?

Ante el comentario del alicornio blanco, la gatielaga fingió quedarse pensativo mientras le decía.

Xion: Mmmm...No sé. Quizás porque eres un alicornio pervertido e idiota. Je, je, je.

Decía esto la gatielaga riéndose levemente al igual que Dana Blade y Kasidi. Holy Blade rotó los ojos.

Blade: Creo que pasas mucho tiempo con Ember Paint, Xion.

Comentó el semental. En cierto modo a Holy Blade le fastidiaba un poco la gatielaga, por su manía de tomarle el pelo y burlarse de él de cualquier cosa, siendo un completo incordio la gatielaga para él. La única razón de por que la aguantaba, es porque ella era amiga bastante cercana de su novia Pleasure Wish, aunque el semental no le caía demasiado bien la gatielaga.

Dana: Vamos, hermano. Ella solo bromea contigo.

Blade: Sí, claro. Como una cobra venenosa.

Respondió con sarcasmo el alicornio. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Blade: Voy yo.

Decía el semental levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Al abrir la puerta para ver quien era, pudo ver que era nada menos que su compañera en el cuerpo de espectros. Nada menos que su compañera Wisp.

Blade: Hola, amiga. Por fin una cara agradable ¿Qué te trae por...?

Comentaba sonriente el semental al ver a su amiga, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque la yegua nerviosa le dijo a éste.

Wisp: ¡Holy Blade! ¡Eres mi última esperanza!

Exclamaba la yegua cogiendole de los cascos al sorprendido semental, que no lograba éste comprender el por qué del comportamiento de la yegua.

Blade: Wisp ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y por qué te has puesto en plan la Pony Guerra de las Galaxias?

Wisp: Blade. Te necesito para una misión de suma importancia. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Blade: Vale. Iré contigo.

Respondió de inmediato el semental sin dudarlo siquiera. Wisp un poco extrañada, le preguntó.

Wisp: ¿No quieres saber a dónde vamos siquiera?

Ante la pregunta, Holy Blade con gesto aburrido, rotó primero los ojos y luego ahí la contestó.

Blade: Créeme, amiga. Cualquier sitio será mejor que aquí.

Xion: ¡Eh! ¡Holy Blade! ¿Con quién hablas? No me digas que estás con otras yeguas que piensas tirartela, a la vez que engañas a Pleasure.

Se escuchaba la voz de Xion a lo lejos, poniendo a Holy Blade una expresión molesta. El alicornio mirando a la yegua, inmediatamente la preguntó.

Blade: ¿Cuándo partimos? Cuanto antes, mejor.

Más tarde, ambos ponis estaban en el tren rumbo a Canterlot. Los dos estaban sentados en sus asientos. Wisp miraba nerviosa por la ventana mientras Holy Blade que estaba a su lado, la preguntó a ésta.

Blade: Bueno, Wisp ¿A qué ha venido tanta prisa? ¿Y para qué me necesitas ayuda?

Ante la pregunta, Wisp dejó de mirar la ventana y ahora mirando al semental, le respondió.

Wisp: Verás, Blade...No es una misión del cuerpo de espectros. Es más bien un asunto personal...Muy personal.

Blade: Uy, madre. Lo que tiene que ser si es algo personal.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco, presintiendo éste que lo que sea que quería hacer Wisp, tenía que ser súper importante.

Wisp: Verás, Blade...necesito...

Blade: ¿Sí?

Wisp: Necesito...

La yegua la costaba hablar debido a lo nerviosa que estaba esta.

Blade: ¿Cuál?

Wisp: Lo que quiero decir es...es...

Blade: ¿Es qué?

Preguntó el semental que ya estaba impaciente, esperando que su amiga por fin se decidiera a hablar. La yegua cogiendo aire y tratando de sacar valor, finalmente le dijo.

Wisp: Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar un regalo para Comet para el día de su cumpleaños.

Nada más decirlo, el alicornio blanco cayó al suelo al estilo anime. Luego de levantarse, la comentó sobresaltado.

Blade: ¿Y para eso me vienes a buscar como una loca histérica? Y yo que pensaba que era una situación de vida a muerte a carácter nacional.

Comentaba en parte molesto el semental ante la revelación dada por la yegua. La yegua terrestre un poco avergonzada, le comentó.

Wisp: Lo sé, Holy Blade, pero no te habría venido a buscar si no fuera algo importante. Necesito encontrar un buen regalo para Comet Galaxy, pero no sé que comprarle.

Blade: Bueno. Hay cientos de cosas en Canterlot. Podrías comprarle alguna caja de regalo, un peine, o algo así.

Wisp: Ya veremos. Pero yo quiero regalarle algo especial. Algo único, algo que le haga sentirse que le aprecio de verdad. Por favor, Holy Blade, necesito tu ayuda desesperadamente.

Le pedía la yegua poniendo los mejores ojos de cachorro que pudo. El semental al notar la desesperación de los ojos de la yegua, suspiro y la respondió.

Blade: Está bien. Te ayudaré.

Wisp: ¡Estupendo! ¡Muchas gracias, Holy Blade! Sabía yo que podía contar contigo.

Decía emocionada la yegua, dando un fuerte abrazo al semental, haciendo que éste se sintiera enormemente apretado por todo su cuerpo.

Blade: De...Nada...

Trató de responder el semental mientras luchaba por respirar, debido al fuerte abrazo que le estaba dando la yegua.

Más tarde, Holy Blade y Wisp estaban en Canterlot. Ambos buscaban el regalo perfecto para Comet Galaxy para su cumpleaños. Pero mirasen donde mirasen, no encontraban nada que pudiera valerle.

Habían pensado en alguna mascota, pero era bastante probable que acabara escaldada por los "accidentales" incendios o quemaduras producidas por el pegaso.

Wisp pensó en alguna joya bonita o un collar, pero todos los que encontraban eran para yeguas y con Comet no pegaba ninguno, sobre todo porque ambos eran conscientes de que Comet no era de los "raritos" esos que bateaban para el otro equipo...al menos en teoría.

Habían pensado en alguna ropa o prenda, pero como con los animales, seguramente acabaría prendida en llamas.

Wisp había pensado en algo más provocativo, como realizar alguna sesión "intima y privada" con ropa "sugerente", así hasta que Holy Blade ya le hizo darse cuenta que eso ya más o menos se lo hacía a Comet casi a la semana, por lo que eso quedaba descartada.

Después de estar buscando algún regalo que pudiera considerarse bueno para Comet Galaxy, ambos estaban en una tienda de antigüedades buscando algo (la misma tienda donde Trixie consiguió el Amuleto del Alicornio en la tercera temporada).

Blade: ¿Encuentras algo, Wisp?

Preguntaba el semental mientras miraba por detrás de una lámpara naranja de lava, donde su rostro de veía algo deforme por ella. Wisp que miraba trasto por trasto, le respondió.

Wisp: No. Por desgracia nada. Y ya se me están acabando las ideas.

Comentaba la yegua sintiendo que sus esperanzas se iban terminando. Así, hasta que vio algo que captó por completo su atención.

Al fondo de la tienda, había una especie de armadura para pony, solo que dicha armadura recordaba bastante a la de un dragón. El casco tenía forma de cabeza de dragón, con garras de dragón en las patas y una parte de las alas de metal con forma de dragón para los que serían pegasos. La parte de atrás parte de armadura con forma de cola de dragón. La armadura en si era roja con partes negras que a simple vista, parecían estar hechas de puras escamas.

Wisp miraba en cierto modo, como hipnotizada dicha armadura. Como si algo la atrajera hacia ella.

¿?: Interesante ¿Verdad?

La interrumpió la voz del anticuario que aparecía por detrás de esta. La yegua al notar la presencia de del dueño de la tienda, le respondió.

Wisp: Eh... Sí. La verdad es que esta armadura me llama mucho la atención.

Anticuario: La armadura del Emperador Dragón. Una pieza verdaderamente única.

Wisp: ¿En serio?

Anticuario: Ya lo creo que lo es. Je, je, je.

La respondía el misterioso anticuario con una leve sonrisa. Holy Blade acercándose a su amiga, la comentó.

Blade: ¿Wisp? ¿Encontraste algo?

Wisp: Creo que sí, Holy Blade. Por favor, señor anticuario. Cuénteme más sobre la armadura.

El anticuario ajustándose las gafas y emulando una sonrisa, se dispuso a contarla todo sobre la armadura.

Anticuario: La Armadura del Emperador Dragón como ya dije antes, es una pieza única. Está hecha de en su mayoría, de un legendario dragón de ámbar. Una raza de dragón muy difícil de encontrar.

Blade: ¿Dragón de Ámbar? Leí algo de ello en algunos libros de la biblioteca real de Canterlot. Se supone que esa clase de dragón son capaces de aguantar cualquier tipo de fuego o temperatura, hasta el punto que ni siquiera el calor del sol o sus llamas pueden herirlos. Incluso capaces de soportar el calor más infernal como si nada.

Anticuario: Así es. Y conseguir sus escamas no son nada fáciles. Esta armadura se hizo con dichas escamas y quien lo porte, podrá soportar todo el fuego o calor que le lancen, quedando el portador fresco como una lechuga.

Explicaba el anticuario con un porte de sabiduría y conocimiento. Wisp se perdió más o menos en la mitad. Pero sus ojos se iluminaron por el hecho de que la armadura parecía ser enormemente especial y que podría ser el regalo perfecto para Comet.

Wisp: Creo que he encontrado el regalo perfecto para mi querido Comet. Una armadura capaz de resistir el fuego, incluido el del pegaso. Esta armadura tiene el nombre de mi querido Comet grabado en ella.

Comentaba la yegua mientras el brillo de los ojos aumentaba y sonreía ampliamente. La yegua al final exclamó.

Wisp: ¡Nos lo llevamos!

Anticuario: Je, je, je. Excelente elección, señorita.

Blade: Bien ¿Y cuánto cuesta la armadura? (Espero que no sea muy cara, o mi cartera acabará lamentándolo).

Preguntaba el alicornio esperando que la armadura no fuese muy cara. Ahí el anticuario le respondió.

Anticuario: Esta armadura puede ser suya, por el módico precio de...999.999.999 " Bits".

Blade y Wisp: ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!

Exclamaron los dos a un volumen que se pudo escuchar por varias calles por lo menos. Ambos agentes espectros con expresiones de gran sorpresa, trataron de hablar.

Wisp: ¿ 999.999.999 Bits?

Blade: ¿Está de broma? ¿Cómo puede cobrar tanto?

Preguntaban ambos, tratando aun de recuperarse de la impresión. Ahí el anticuario les respondió.

Anticuario: Comprendan que es una pieza única, construido con materiales nada comunes a partir de un dragón ámbar. Por lo que su precio es equivalente a su calidad.

Wisp: Holy Blade...

Comentó ésta mirando a su amigo. El semental sin saber que hacer, la respondió.

Blade: Ni juntando nuestros sueldos de diez años podríamos conseguir esa suma. Es una cantidad monstruosa.

A Wisp la comenzó a desfallecer las fuerzas al sentir que no podría comprarle lo que sería el regalo perfecto para Comet. El anticuario ahí les comentó.

Anticuario: Sin embargo. Podría daros la armadura a cambio de algo.

Decía esto el anticuario, emulando éste una pequeña sonrisa mientras se frotaba los cascos delanteros. Aquello captó el interés de Holy Blade y Wisp.

Blade: ¿A cambio de algo?

Anticuario: Así es. Podría daros la armadura a cambio de que logréis traer un colmillo de uno de esos dragones de ámbar.

Blade: ¿Quiere decir que le debemos traer un diente de uno de esos bichos?

Anticuario: Así es. Las escamas son difíciles de conseguir, pero un diente sería un buen añadido para la tienda, cuanto más grande sea, mejor.

Respondió el anticuario con una leve sonrisa.

Blade: Entonces...Si traemos un colmillo de esos, a cambio nos dará la armadura sin coste alguno.

Anticuario: Así es. Sin coste ni nada. Je, je, je.

Wisp: ¡Estupendo! ¡Le traeré uno de esos dientes de inmediato!

Exclamó toda sonriente la yegua para acto seguido salir corriendo a toda prisa, dejando solo a Holy Blade y al anticuario. Dicha yegua salió sin despedirse siquiera, por la puerta.

Blade: 3...2...1...

A los pocos segundos, volvió a entrar Wisp por la tienda con un leve rubor en el rostro y una leve sonrisa avergonzada.

Blade: ¿Se te ha olvidado algo, Wisp?

Bromeaba levemente el alicornio blanco. La yegua verde con un leve sonrojo y sin dejar su sonrisa, respondió.

Wisp: Esto...Si ¿Dónde se supone que se encuentran esa clase de dragones?

Anticuario: Son raros de encontrar. Aunque es más frecuente verlos por aquí.

Decía el anticuario señalando con su casco, un mapa de Equestria. Wisp observó el mapa. Holy Blade intentó ver el mapa pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, es agarrado por Wisp y siendo llevado a toda velocidad.

Blade: ¡Wisp! ¡Espera! ¡Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de mirar el mapa!

Trataba de decirla a la yegua el alicornio, pero ésta sin parar de correr a toda velocidad, le comentó.

Wisp: ¡Pero yo sí y no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Así que vayamos rápido hacia allí!

"Unas horas después".

Los dos estaban en una inmensa selva. La yegua estaba echada el suelo, completamente exhausta, sudada y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Blade: ¿En serio hemos venido corriendo desde Canterlot hace unas horas?

Se preguntaba el semental, sorprendido éste de haber llegado a una zona selvática. El semental miraba con suma atención dicha selva, ya que por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba familiar.

Blade: Que raro. Me resulta familiar este sitio.

La yegua sacando una gran botella de agua, se bebió toda de un sentón. Luego de limpiarse la boca de agua con su brazo, comentó.

Wisp: No sé si te suena o no, pero ahora mismo debemos buscar un dragón de ámbar de esos.

Blade: Se nota que estás desesperada por conseguir la armadura, para regalársela a Comet.

La comentaba el semental con una ligera sonrisa. La yegua con un ligero rubor en el rostro, le respondió.

Wisp: Bueno ¿Acaso es un crimen que una chica le haga un buen regalo a un amigo?

Blade: Sí. Al amigo que sueles acosar casi todos los días, je, je, je.

Comentó riéndose en la última parte el alicornio, haciendo sonrojar levemente a la yegua.

Wisp: Corta el rollo y vamos a buscar un dragón de esos.

Decía en parte avergonzada y también molesta la yegua. Los dos comenzaron a explorar la selva, donde para Holy Blade le resultaba enormemente familiar.

Miraron por varios sitios, en medio de la selva, en lagos, cuevas, pero no lograban encontrar nada. Luego de caminar por un rato, encontraron un río con una barca.

Wisp: Probemos a buscar a un dragón de ámbar por el río.

Decía la yegua subiéndose a la barca. El semental antes de subir, miró el río mientras pensaba.

Blade: ¿Una barca y un río? Esto me recuerda a algo.

No pudo pensar más porque la yegua le llamó.

Wisp: ¡Vamos, Holy Blade! No podemos perder tiempo.

Blade: Eh...Sí. Vale.

El semental se subió a la barca y los dos comenzaron a remar.

Los dos iban tranquilamente por el río. El semental blanco mientras remaba al igual que su compañera, estaba cada vez más mosqueado, ya que sentía que el lugar se le hacía bastante familiar.

Blade: Sigo pensando que este lugar me suena de algo.

Wisp: Deja de decir eso, Holy Blade. No has parado de decir lo mismo desde que hemos llegado.

Le decía en parte aburrida. El semental mirando a esta de forma molesta, la respondió.

Blade: Sí al menos me hubieras dado tiempo para mirar el mapa, sabría donde estamos ahora.

Wisp: Lo siento, Blade. Es que tengo tantas ganas de conseguir esa armadura como regalo para Comet.

Se disculpaba la yegua dandose cuenta que antes había actuado un tanto acelerada. Holy Blade comprendiendo los deseos de la yegua, la disculpó.

Blade: Vale. Está bien. Al menos dime dónde estamos.

Wisp: Pues estamos...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque una flecha se clavó en la barca. Aquello sobresaltó a ambos.

Wisp: ¡Una flecha!

Gritó alarmada la yegua, abrazando ésta con fuerza al semental. Holy Blade al ver la flecha, se preocupó en gran medida, ya que ahora mismo recordaba de que le sonaba el lugar.

Blade: ¿Una flecha? ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya se donde estamos!

Sin perder tiempo, el alicornio creó una barrera por alrededor de ambos. Justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de flechas y lanzas que surgían de todas partes.

Blade: ¡Son la tribu de los Cafreycafre! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No esperaba volver a verlos desde la última vez!*

 *** Ver el capítulo 12 "Aventurera 2º Parte" de este mismo fanfic.**

Wisp: Bueno ¿Y qué pasa? Son solo flechas y lanzas. No creo que sea gran cosa para nosotros.

Le comentaba la yegua sin estar demasiado preocupada al respecto. Ahí hasta que el alicornio la respondió.

Blade: El verdadero problema no son las flechas y lanzas. Sino lo que está por venir después de esto.

Wisp: ¿Qué?

La lluvia de flechas y lanzas terminó, para inmediatamente ser bombardeados con fuego de artillería.

Wisp: ¿Esto es una broma? ¡Nos están disparando con fuego de artillería!

Gritaba alarmada la yegua mientras se agachaba y se cubría la cabeza con sus brazos para protegerlo de cualquier impacto que pudiera esta recibir. El alicornio de pie encima de la barca, mantenía como podía la barrera para evitar el fuego de la artillería. Así por un rato, hasta que el fuego ceso.

Wisp: ¿Ya se ha acabado? Menos mal. Por un momento temí lo peor.

Decía aliviada la yegua, sintiendo que la amenaza ya había terminado. Pero el alicornio mirando el lecho del río, tenía una expresión de preocupación y ahí dijo.

Blade: Me temo que lo peor está por llegar.

Decía esto señalando con el casco el lecho del río. La yegua miró por donde apuntaba el alicornio, y se sorprendió cuando vio nada menos que unos torpedos dirigirse hacia ellos.

Blade: ¡Todo el mundo fuera de la barca!

Gritó al alicornio echándose a volar, agarrando a Wisp y salir volando de allí antes de que los torpedos llegaran a la barca y lo hicieran estallar en pedazos.

Los dos llegaron a introducirse para perder a sus atacantes. Luego se detuvieron un poco para descansar.

Blade: Primero fuego de artillería, luego torpedos ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Un misil nuclear?

Comentaba en parte molesto el alicornio ante lo que había pasado. En ese momento se escuchó algo entre los matorrales.

Wisp: Oh, oh. Blade. Creo que uno de esos salvajes nos ha seguido.

Decía en parte preocupada la yegua ante el movimiento de las hojas. Holy Blade y Wisp se pusieron en guardia ante cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecer.

Los matorrales seguían moviéndose. La tensión se formaba alrededor de los dos ponis, esperando lo peor. Finalmente lo que había en los matorrales, surgió al final. El semental al ver que era, primero se sorprendió para luego exclamar.

Blade: ¿Lightning Ghost?

Exclamaba sorprendido el alicornio ante la inesperada presencia de un pegaso verde oscuro con crin y cola verde claro con una cutie mark de una calavera con la mitad blanca y la otra negra (la calavera de la facción Ghost de Call Of duty Ghost). Portaba una cazadora militar con varios bolsillos de todo tipo en ella y dos espadas enfundadas en la espalda.

Light: ¿Holy Blade?

Preguntó el pegaso verde sin apartar la vista del alicornio blanco. Holy Blade sonriendo, le dijo.

Blade: ¡Amigo! ¡Me alegro de verte!

Light: Lo mismo digo, amigo.

Decían ambos sementales chocando de cascos. Wisp no parecía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Wisp: Pero ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién es este pegaso, Holy Blade?

Blade: Wisp ¿En serio no te acuerdas de él? Estuvo en el cumpleaños de Ember. Incluso te lo presenté.

Le contestó el alicornio blanco. Wisp con tono y gesto pensativo, le comentó.

Wisp: Eh...Creo que sí, Holy Blade. Aunque para entonces, estaba algo distraída con los ricos pasteles.

Light: Ya deberías estarlo, porque te los comías de tres en tres. Incluso llegaste a pelearte con la princesa Celestia por los últimos pasteles. Ja, ja, ja. Que buena fue esa ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba esto riéndose sin parar el pegaso verde, haciendo sonrojar a la yegua.

 **"Narrando Holy Blade"**

"Lightning Ghost. Un viejo amigo que conocí en una misión durante Arabia Sentada. Un experto en armas de fuego y lucha estilo comando. Un ejercito de un solo pony y un autentico hueso duro de roer. Dicen que en una batalla, el se quedó rezagado tras las líneas enemigas herido de un brazo. Pero que antes de volver, armado únicamente con un cuchillo militar, llegó a matar a 15 soldados enemigos dentro de un bunker él solo sin ayuda de nadie".

 **"Fin de la narración"**

Blade: Amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Light: Estaba practicando lo del rollo de supervivencia en esta selva, pero tuve que tomarme un desvío cuando sufrí un ataque.

Explicaba el pony verde. Ahí Wisp le preguntó.

Wisp: ¿También te atacaron esa tribu de salvajes con flechas, lanzas y fuego de artillería?

Light: No solo con eso. También me atacaron con misiles San. Mi madre, que carreras por el aire.

Respondió el pegaso rotando los ojos al recordar eso último. Holy Blade y Wisp se miraron el uno al otro, en parte asombrados de lo que les contó el pegaso verde.

Blade: Está claro que esa tribu son de cuidado.

Wisp: Desde luego que lo son. Que tiempos cuando solo te lanzaban flechas y lanzas.

Light: ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí? Blade. No me digas que estás engañando a Pleasure Wish, aunque la verdad no me extrañaría ¿Quién no querría montarse a esta preciosidad?

Preguntaba este de forma picarona a los dos. Holy Blade y Wisp se ruborizaron y estos molestos, le contestaron.

Los dos: ¡Claro que no!

Respondieron los dos molestos, haciendo reír al pegaso verde por la reación de éstos.

Light: Je, je, je. Es broma. Tampoco es para ponerse así.

Wisp: Más te vale o ya verás.

Le dijo a modo de amenaza la yegua, haciendo ésta crujir sus cascos delanteros, intimidando un poco al pegaso verde con eso.

Light: Ejem...Cambiando de tema ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Holy Blade y Wisp le explicaron al pegaso verde, sobre su búsqueda de un colmillo de dragón de ámbar, para con ella, conseguir una cara armadura para el cumpleaños de Comet Galaxy. El pegaso verde escuchó con atención toda la historia.

Light: Ya veo. Eso lo explica todo.

Blade: Sí. Y ahora necesitamos encontrar un dragón de esos para conseguir un colmillo.

Wisp: Conseguirlo es de vida o muerte.

Decía la yegua verde con cierto tono dramático.

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática!

Silverwolf850: Me refiero a Wisp.

Rarity: Ah...perdón...

El pegaso verde se quedó un rato pensativo, hasta que finalmente les dijo.

Light: Creo que yo os puedo ayudar con eso.

Holy Blade y Wisp miraron sorprendidos al pegaso verde en el momento que dijo eso último.

Blade: ¿Cómo? ¿Sabes dónde encontrar uno dragón de ámbar?

Light: Sí, amigo. Precisamente me encontré con uno en una cueva, no muy lejos de aquí. Os puedo llevar allí.

Respondió con una sonrisa el pegaso verde. La yegua verde comenzando a emocionarse, exclamó.

Wisp: ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

Light: Venga. Seguidme. Os llevaré.

Holy Blade y Wisp siguieron al pegaso verde por la selva, así hasta llegar a la entrada de una gran cueva.

Light: A partir de aquí, andad con mucho cuidado.

Decía el pegaso verde. Los tres entraron con sumo cuidado en la cueva. Mientras se iban introduciendo en la cueva, escucharon un ruido.

Blade: Oigo algo.

Wisp: Parecen...ronquidos...

Y efectivamente. A medida que se iba acercando, se podía escuchar el sonido de unos ronquidos.

Light: Parece que vamos a tener suerte. Lo vamos a pillar dormido.

Comentaba el pegaso verde. Éstos pasaron con cuidado para ver en el centro de una zona bastante grande de la cueva, a un enorme dragón de escamas color ámbar. Con afiladas espinas desde la espalda, hasta el final de la cola.

El dragón estaba durmiendo mientras su nariz echaba humo. Lo curioso es que lo hacía con la boca abierta donde se le veían los dientes.

Light: Bueno ¿Buscabais a un dragón de ámbar? Pues ahí lo tenéis.

Decía esto el pegaso, estando los tres escondidos detrás de una gran roca.

Blade: Bien. Ahora el problema será, como conseguir un diente de ese dragón.

Wisp: Mira eso, Blade.

Decía la yegua señalando con su casco la mandíbula del dragón. Uno de los dientes parecía un poco suelto de entre los demás. Holy Blade notando eso, comentó.

Blade: Ese diente tiene pinta de caerse de un momento a otro.

Light: Ya veo. La cuestión es ¿Cómo se la quitamos sin despertar a ese dragón?

Blade: Para esto tenemos que idear un plan que requiera precisión y astucia. Tenerlo todo planeado de antemano, donde nos permita conseguir nuestro objetivo sin ningún riesgo. Por lo que...

Wisp: ¡Banzaiiii!

La explicación del plan del semental fue interrumpido por la inesperada acción de la yegua, donde ésta fue corriendo hasta llegar al colmillo casi suelto del dragón. Sin pensarselo dos veces, lo agarró con sus brazos y comenzó a tirar para tratar de sacar dicha muela. Holy Blade y a Lightning casi les da un infarto ante la imprudencia de la yegua.

Blade: ¡Wisp! ¿Qué haces?

Light: ¿Se te ha aflojado un tornillo o qué? ¡Eso que haces es peligroso!

La decían ambos sementales a la yegua, pero pese a ello, la yegua no paraba de tirar.

Wisp: ¡Tengo que conseguir es armadura, cueste lo que cueste! ¡Y ahora que estoy cerca de conseguirlo, no lo pienso renunciar a él!

Decía la yegua sin dejar de tirar el diente, ya que no pensaba en otro cosa. Por desgracia dicha acción, hizo que el dragón acabara de despertarse, abriendo primero sus ojos donde se les veía las pupilas que eran del mismo color del ámbar.

Blade: ¡Wisp! ¡Cuidado!

La yegua al darse cuenta de que el dragón la miraba de forma amenazante, le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Wisp: Esto...¿Qué tal, amigo? Je, je, je. Espero no haberte molestado tu siesta, solo porque haya querido arrancarte este feo diente que está a punto de caerse.

Rápidamente, Holy Blade fue volando hacia la yegua y la agarró para apartarla del dragón, antes de que dicho dragón la diera una dentellada.

Dicho dragón se puso de pie sobre sus cuatro patas y lanzó un rugido que hizo temblar toda la cueva.

Light: ¡Cuidado! ¡Ahora si que está enfadado!

Avisaba el pegaso echando a volar y sacando de su cazadora unas pistolas, comenzó a disparar contra el dragón. Por desgracia, las balas solo rebotaban en sus duras escamas.

El dragón lanzó un zarpazo contra el pegaso verde, donde éste se echó a un lado para esquivarlo. Holy Blade tras dejar a Wisp a un lado en el suelo, se fue volando en dirección hacia el dragón y le disparó un rayo mágico. Por desgracia, el rayo rebotó en sus escamas como si fuesen un espejo.

Blade: Ya veo que es un hueso duro de roer.

El semental sacó la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart y se lanzó a volar contra el dragón. El dragón trató de darle una dentellada, pero el semental lo esquivó echándose a un lado. Aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja, el semental le dio un potente tajo en un costado. Por desgracia, no le hizo ni un rasguño en su dura piel.

Light: ¡Blade! ¡Apártate!

Le gritó el pegaso verde a su amigo mientras sacaba unas granadas. Holy Blade le obedeció y se apartó del dragón, al mismo tiempo que el pegaso verde activó las granadas y las lanzó contra el dragón. Dichas granadas explotaron cuando llegaron al rostro del dragón.

Blade: ¡Atomic Blast!

Gritó el alicornio concentrando una gran esfera de energía y la lanzó contra el dragón, provocando otra explosión mayor que hizo temblar la cueva entera.

Blade: Ahora sí que es nuestro.

Comentaba el alicornio de forma triunfante. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cunado vio emerger al dragón, sin rasguño alguno.

Blade: ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Exclamó el alicornio, completamente sorprendido de que el dragón no sintiera daño alguno. El dragón ahí aspiró aire.

Light: ¡Cuidado! ¡Va a lanzar su aliento de fuego!

Avisaba el pegaso verde, poniéndose a cubierto detrás de una roca. El alicornio salió volando para evitar el fuego que el dragón había lanzado. Holy Blade rápidamente se escondió detrás de la roca donde se escondía Wisp, para así evitar morir calcinado por las llamas.

Cuando el fuego terminó, Lightning armado con un lanzagranadas, apuntó al dragón con ella y disparó una granada ácida, que nada más impactar en la piel del dragón, se esparció por su cuerpo, produciendo humo por quemaduras. Pero el dragón no parecía siquiera notar el dolor.

Light: Ya es oficial. Esta dragón tiene una coraza que no lo atraviesa ni un misil nuclear.

Comentaba el pegaso verde, para acto seguido echar el vuelo para esquivar un zarpazo por parte del dragón.

Wisp: ¡Al ataqueee! ¡Por el cumpleaños de mi amado Comeeet!

Gritaba la yegua verde corriendo desde una ladera de la cueva y saltando hasta agarrarse a la espalda del dragón. El dragón comenzó a sacudirse para quitársela de encima.

Blade: ¡Wisp! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Es muy peligroso!

La gritaba el alicornio a su amiga.

Wisp: ¡No pienso soltarme, hasta que consiga un diente de este dragón!

Respondía gritando la yegua, aferrandose con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda del dragón para no soltarse. Estaba dispuesta a conseguir el diente como fuera. Lightning Ghost ahora armado con un rifle antitanques, trataba de apuntar al dragón, pero no podía hacerlo.

Light: No tengo un blanco claro. Podría dar sin querer a Wisp.

Ante eso, Holy Blade de dispuso a ir volando para sacar a Wisp de ahí, pero el dragón le arreó un golpe de zarpa que lo estrelló contra una parte de la pared y luego cayó al suelo mientras era sepultado por unas rocas.

Wisp: ¡Holy Blade!

Gritó la yegua y aquello la distrajo, haciendo que el dragón lograra quitársela de encima y la agarrara con su garra.

Light: ¡Suéltala, engendro!

Gritaba el pegaso verde disparando su rifle contra el dragón. Esta vez las balas lograban perforar en parte las duras escamas del dragón. El dragón furioso, lanzó una llamarada contra el pegaso verde, obligando a éste a salir volando de allí para no morir quemado.

Luego el dragón centró su atención en Wisp y la lanzó un rugido aterrador.

Wisp: ¡Puag...! Amigo. Tomate un caramelo de menta porque en serio, te huele el aliento que asesina.

Le decía la yegua al dragón. El dragón abrió sus fauces con intención de devorarla, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, se formó una explosión de luz por donde había antes caído el alicornio.

Blade: ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Modo Kirin!

Las rocas se apartaron para dar paso a Holy Blade, solo que con un aspecto diferente. Ahora era un kirin de escamas blancas como su pelaje. Garras y cola de dragón. Ojos azules de dragón y colmillos de dragón. Conservaba su cuerno y sus alas pasaron a las de un dragón. Espinas azules por la espalda.

El kirin miró al dragón y con una actitud seria y atemorizante, le dijo.

Blade: ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Suelta a mi amiga, o ya verás!

El dragón lejos de hacerle caso, sin soltar a Wisp, intentó darle un zarpazo con su otra garra, pero Holy Blade desapareció de vista para luego reaparecer al lado de la cara del dragón. Ahí le dio el kirin un fuerte puñetazo en mitad de la cara del dragón con tanta fuerza, que logró derribarlo al suelo y a su vez que soltaba a Wisp por el aire, donde esta última fue cogida en brazos por el kirin blanco y siendo llevada a un lugar seguro junto con Lightning Ghost.

Blade: De esto me ocupo yo.

Dijo el kirin tras dejar a Wisp junto con Light, para acto seguido salir volando.

El kirin se puso delante en el aire enfrente del dragón, donde este último miraba furioso al kirin blanco. Sin dudarlo le lanzó su aliento de fuego contra Holy Blade mientras este hizo lo mismo y lanzó fuego por la boca que chocó contra la del dragón. El fuego de Holy Blade era más potente que la del dragón y logró superarlo, haciendo que el dragón sufriera todo el daño.

Blade: Ahora verás lo que es pelear en serio.

Dijo el kirin volando a toda velocidad hacia el dragón.

Blade: ¡Senda de los Cien Puños!

El kirin ahí lanzó un sin fin de puñetazos contra la cara del dragón, sufriendo este último la fuerza de las potentes garras del kirin. Aquel interminable ataque terminó, cuando el kirin le arreó una potente patada ascendente contra el mentón del dragón con tanta fuerza, que le hizo saltar precisamente el diente suelto que tenía el dragón en la boca.

Wisp: ¡El colmillo!

Light: ¡Wisp! ¡Espera!

Pese a que el pegaso intentó impedirselo, pero la yegua fue corriendo hacia el colmillo para agarrarlo.

Wisp: ¡Mio! ¡Y nada me lo va a quitar!

Gritaba feliz la yegua de tener por fin el enorme colmillo, que era casi más grande que ella. El dragón la vio e intentó golpearla con su garra para miedo de ésta, pero el ataque fue detenido por Holy Blade que agarró dicha garra, impidiendo que golpeara a su amiga.

Blade: Ni se te pase hacer daño a mi amiga.

Dijo de forma amenazante el kirin, empleando su enorme fuerza para levantar al dragón y luego lanzarlo contra una pared rocosa.

Blade: ¡Atomic Blast!

Ahí el kirin lanzó un Atomic Blast mas potente que el anterior, impactando en una parte de la pared rocosa, haciendo que infinidad de rocas cayeran sobre el dragón, quedando éste sepultado.

Blade: Chicos. Tenemos el colmillo. Ahora larguémonos de aquí.

Indicaba el kirin blanco y sus amigos obedeciéndole, se marcharon de allí junto con el colmillo.

Una vez lejos de la cueva, el grupo pudo por fin respirar aliviado.

Light: Por fin salimos.

Blade: Sí. Menos mal.

Wisp: Lo mejor es que tenemos el colmillo. Ahora sí que podemos intercambiarlo por la armadura.

Decía toda feliz y contenta la yegua, abrazando con fuerza el colmillo conseguido mientras restregaba su cara en ella.

Blade: Bien. Ahora que tenemos el colmillo, volvamos a Equestria.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Tras un largo viaje, el grupo por fin pudo volver a Equestria y cambiar el colmillo por la armadura. Sobraba decir que el anticuario estaba sorprendido de que pudieran traerle el colmillo, pero hizo un trato con ellos y tuvo que darles la armadura a cambio del colmillo.

Hasta el día del cumpleaños de Comet Galaxy, la yegua estuvo salvaguardando la armadura como oro en paño, asegurándose de que no le pasara nada malo a dicha armadura.

"Varios días después"

Todos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Comet!

Le felicitaban todos sus amigos al pegaso azul en el salón de bailes del castillo de Canterlot. Sobraba decir que el pegaso azul estaba más que emocionado.

Comet: Vaya. Muchas gracias a todos por esto.

Agradecía el pegaso y por supuesto, llegaron los regalos donde el pegaso abría emocionado todos estos. Finalmente llegó el turno de Wisp donde el pegaso azul al principio se sorprendió de ver el gran regalo envuelto que traía esta (imaginaos la armadura envuelta en su totalidad por papel de regalo). Cuando el pegaso azul finalmente abrió su regalo, se impresionó de ver la armadura. No solo él, también el resto de los invitados.

Comet: Vaya. Menuda armadura. Está cool.

Comentaba en parte impresionado por la gran armadura. Wisp la agradó que al pegaso azul le gustase su regalo.

Blade: Amigo. Ponte la armadura, a ver que tal te queda.

Le decía su amigo el alicornio blanco. Comet haciendo caso, se puso la armadura donde le quedaba como un guante incluso para las alas.

Rainbow: Muy cool, amigo.

Le decía la pegaso azul. El semental mirándose a sí mismo, la tuvo que darla la razón.

Comet: Sí. La verdad es que me queda muy chula.

Wisp: Y te hace lucir muy atractivo con ella puesta.

Le comentaba la yegua mirando de forma coqueta a éste mientras le cogía el brazo. El semental azul tragó saliva ante como lo miraba la yegua.

Brodek: ¿En serio os tuvisteis que pelear contra un dragón para conseguir la armadura?

Preguntaba el pony verde a Holy Blade y Lightning. Éstos de forma afirmativa le respondió.

Blade: Así es.

Light: Y no fue nada fácil. Al menos valió la pena.

Blade: Solo espero que no nos toque buscar otro colmillos de esos, porque madre mía. Lo que nos costó conseguirlo.

Comentaba este último y ahí el grupo se rió levemente. Todo el mundo se pudo a disfrutar de la fiesta mientras el pegaso azul usaba sus poderes de fuego donde efectivamente, la armadura aguantaba de todo. Sin duda un día memorable para el pegaso azul, especialmente cuando Wisp loca de amor, comenzó a perseguir al pegaso azul por todo el castillo para risa de los presentes.

 **Las ideas de Wisp y lo de buscar un regalo a Comet, fueron ideas originales de Comet Galaxy, donde le agradezco dichas ideas.**

 **OCs de otros autores:**

Xion es propiedad de black-spyro.

Lightning Ghost es propiedad de GhostWritercl


	17. El Secuestro de las Hermanas Estrella

**El Secuestro de las Hermanas Estrellas**

En la taberna de Drink Glass, estaba el dueño dando la espalda la barra manipulando la máquina del café. Brodek que estaba en la barra, iba comentando.

Brodek: Jo tío. Nunca he visto a un tabernero que tardara tanto en servir una gaseosa.

Decía esto el semental verde, mirando de reojo a un esqueleto pony con sombrero y chaqueta, rezagado enfrente de la barra con el brazo extendido como si pidiera algo.

Sentado y apoyando la cabeza en la mesa, estaba Comet Galaxy durmiendo. El pegaso estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla.

En la pesadilla se veía a si mismo en una iglesia, llevando un traje de novio. Estaba soñando que iba a casarse con Wisp, que tenía ésta traje de novia. Holy Blade con una escopeta lo estaba obligando a ir hacia la novia en el altar, que iba a tener un hijo como Brodek y que Celestia era su suegra, Ember Paint los iba a casar de forma oficial, Eyedragon era el padrino del novio y Stellar la madrina de la novia, Rockaid era el monaguillo con la campana donde al final, le atiza con ella en la cabeza de uno.

En la barra, estaba Holy Blade tomando una bebida.

Blade: Parece que hoy es un día tranquilo. No me han encargado ninguna misión y Ember parece que se ha tomado libre para no incordiarme en sus misiones recado.

Comentaba el semental tras terminar su bebida, pagar al barman y luego tras despedirse de sus amigos. Pero tras dar unos pasos fuera de la taberna, se escucharon unos ruidos fuertes y vio a sus amigos Comet Galaxy y Brodek salir huyendo a toda pastilla, siendo perseguidos por un furioso Drink Glass con un enorme garrote con pincho incorporado. Holy Blade ignoró eso, ya que estaba habituado a ver a sus dos amigos meterse en problemas a causa del barman.

Blade: Bueno. Creo que aprovecharé para visitar a mis amigas Istar y Estrella. A ver cómo las va a las dos.

Comentaba el semental blanco yendo a la estación para tomar un tren hacia Canterlot.

Más tarde, en la mansión de Istar y Estrella. Ambas yeguas estaban en un gimnasio, las dos estaba con trajes y guantes de boxeadoras. Istar llevaba unos pantalones cortos rojos con camisa sin mangas negras, como guantes rojos. Mientras Estrella llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules y una camisa roja sin mangas, como guantes azules. Ambas con cascos en la cabeza para protegerse de los golpes, estaban practicando algo de boxeo.

Estrella: Ahora verás, hermana.

Decía Estrella con una sonrisa retadora, lanzando un directo contra Istar mientras su hermana lo esquivaba echándose a un lado.

Istar: Tú si que verás las estrellas, hermana.

Respondía sonriendo de igual manera, lanzando un potente gancho contra Estrella donde esta se echó para atrás para evitar el golpe.

Ambas yeguas seguían practicando boxeo, lanzando golpes o bloqueando o esquivando ataques de la otra. Así por un rato hasta que Estrella lanzó un potente directo, pero Istar convocando sus alas de hada, echó el vuelo y se salió el ring.

Estrella: ¡Eh! ¡Nada de volar en el ring!

Se quejaba Estrella. Istar no respondió, simplemente la sacó la lengua en plan burlona, molestando a Estrella.

Estrella: Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh? Ahora verás.

Estrella desplegó sus alas y se fue volando para perseguir a su hermana por alrededor del gimnasio.

Estrella: ¡Vuelve aquí, Istar! ¡Qué te voy a moler a palos!

Istar: ¿Tú y cuantos más?

Respondía burlona Istar. Ambas siguieron volando hasta que cada una se detuvo por fin a cada lado de la puerta de entrada que estaba abierta.

Istar: ¡Prepárate para recibir mi "Especial Istar"!

Estrella: ¡No! ¡Prepárate para ser tú la que reciba mi "Especial Estrella"!

Se decían la una a la otra con sonrisas retadoras mientras alzaban sus cascos con guantes, listas para lanzarlas.

Ambas: ¡Toma ésta!

Todo iba a cámara lenta. Ambas yeguas lanzaban sus puños dispuestas a darse a la otra, pero en ese momento por la puerta paso Holy Blade ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando y ahí iba saludando alegremente.

Blade: Hola, chicas. Venía para ver cómo...

No pudo terminar la frase porque ahí el semental blanco, recibió el doble puñetazo de ambas yeguas a ambos lados de la cara.

Istar: ¡¿Holy Blade?!

Estrella: ¡Ay, madre!

Exclamaron las dos al ver que habían golpeando a Holy Blade con fuerza, teniendo sus guantes aun pegados a ambas lados de la cara del semental blanco y tras separar sus guantes, el alicornio cayó al suelo completamente noqueado y con espirales en los ojos.

No solo Holy Blade vino, también estaban los Caballeros Reales, que se estaban ahora mismo partiéndose de risa por lo que le había pasado al alicornio.

Más tarde en la habitación principal. Istar y Estrellas cada una sentada en un extremo del sofá, estaban atendiendo a Holy Blade que estaba justo en medio mientras estas le iban poniendo tiritas en los lugares donde le dieron el doble puñetazo.

Istar: Perdona, Holy Blade.

Estrella: No esperábamos visita mientras practicábamos boxeo.

Se disculpaban ambas yeguas mientras terminaban de curar al semental. El semental perdonando a ambas, las contestó.

Blade: No pasa nada, chicas.

Los caballeros tratando de contener las ganas de reírse, iban comentando.

Ventus: Ja, ja, ja. Sin duda, Holy Blade recibió un duro doble golpe.

Ignos: Pero ni siquiera siendo un triple golpe, seguro que no se comparan con las de mi hermana Ember.

Tennessee: Así sabes que el amor duele de verdad, Holy Blade. Ja, ja, ja.

Rockaid: Sobre todo si son estas dos bellezas que están de muerte. Je, je, je.

Blade: Cortad ya el royo.

Respondió molesto el semental por las insinuaciones de los Caballeros de la Realeza, donde éstos no paraban de reírse. Istar y Estrella riéndose un poco, entre las dos le dieron un beso en ambas mejillas del semental, provocando que Holy Blade se ruborizada un poco y los caballeros se riesen aun más. En ese momento se escuchó una voz en la lejanía.

¿?: Hola ¿Está mi adorada Istar en casa?

Se escuchó una voz masculina. Nada más oír eso, Istar se levantó de golpe y exclamó.

Istar: ¡¿Red Leaves?!

Caballeros: ¿Quién?

Preguntaron los caballeros, que no tenían idea de quién era el llamado Red Leaves. Istar fue corriendo hacia donde provino la voz que era nada menos que en la entrada principal. Ahí vio al dueño de la voz.

Era un imponente semental alicornio casi tan alto como Celestia. De pelaje naranja tirando a oscuro. Con crin muy larga como cola larga de dos tonalidades rojo y negro claro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un árbol con hojas otoñales.

La yegua al ver al semental, emuló una gran sonrisa mientras el semental devolviendo la sonrisa, la iba diciendo a ésta.

Red Leaves: Hola, mi hermosa hada ¿Cómo está mi belleza de las estrellas?

Istar: ¡Red Leaves! ¡Eres tú!

Exclamó de nuevo la yegua llena de alegría, corriendo hacia el semental para luego saltar y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, siendo correspondida por éste que la devolvió el abrazo. Holy Blade junto con los caballeros, se asomaron para ver al recién llegado.

Ignos: Oye ¿Quién es este tío?

Preguntó el unicornio. Holy Blade sonriendo, respondió.

Blade: Es Red Leaves. Un amigo.

Estrella: Y el novio de mi hermana.

Completo la otra yegua asomándose también.

Caballeros: ¡¿Novio?!

Exclamaron los caballeros, sorprendidos ante la revelación de la yegua. Hasta ahora no sabían que Istar tuviera siquiera un novio.

Rockaid: No fastidies ¿En serio Istar tiene novio? Mi madre. Seguro que ambos se dedican a cog...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Le interrumpió el pegaso rojo, mirando éste feo al enano. Red Leaves mirando a los presentes, comentó.

Red: Vaya. Parece que tenemos visita. Algunas caras nuevas veo aquí. Hola, Holy Blade ¿Cómo te va, amigo?

Blade: Estupendamente, amigo.

Contestó el semental acercándose a la pareja y chocando su casco con el nuevo alicornio.

Red: Je, je, je. Gracias por cuidar de mi chica y su hermana.

Blade: No es nada. Por algo son mis amigas.

Comentaban ambos alicornios alegremente, confirmando que ambos eran buenos amigos. Red Leaves observando las tiritas que tenía el alicornio blanco en la cara, le preguntó.

Red: ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes esas tiras en la cara?

Blade: No preguntes.

Contestó el semental mirando a otro lado. Ahí Red Leaves comentó.

Red: Amigo. Parece como si te hubiesen sacudido duramente.

Blade: No andas mal encaminado.

Respondió el semental, mirando éste de reojo a sus amigas Istar y Estrella donde estas se ruborizaron un poco al recordar el doble golpe puñetazo que le dieron hace un rato. Ahora Holy Blade llamando la atención de Red Leaves, opto por presentar a Ventus y a los otros.

Blade: Red. Deja que te presente a mis amigos, los Caballeros de la Realeza.

Red: ¿Los Caballeros de la Realeza? Oí hablar de ellos. Son un grupo de ponis muy destacables, que hacen misiones importantes para las princesas.

Comentaba el semental naranja, dando a entender que conocía la existencia de los caballeros. Holy Blade sonriendo asintiendo con la cabeza, le respondió.

Blade: Así es. Son ellos. Te presento a Ventus Fast.

Ventus: Un placer.

Blade: Ignos Night.

Ignos: ¿Qué tal, amigo?

Blade: Tennessee Cooper.

Tennessee: Si tienes algo de valor, deja que yo te lo tase.

Blade: Rockaid Hunter.

Rockaid: Hola, amigo. Y felicidades por tener a una hermosa yegua tan buena como novia, una que seguro que hacéis rechinar mucho el colchón.

Comentaba con picardía este último el potro, haciendo que Ventus molesto, le llamara la atención.

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Red: Ja, ja, ja. Oh, sí. La verdad es que lo hacemos a menudo los dos juntos.

Se reía el alicornio naranja, haciendo sonrojar levemente a Istar. Estrella rotando los ojos, comentó seria.

Estrella: Sí. Y luego tú junto con mi hermana, desaparecéis sin dejar ni rastro durante meses por lo menos.

Istar: Oh, vamos, hermana. Tampoco creo que lo hayamos hecho tantas veces.

Se defendió Istar mientras Estrella con expresión de "¿Hablas en serio?", respondió.

Estrella: ¿Te hago una lista?

Istar: Oh, vamos, hermana. Es mi novio. Es normal que pasemos tiempo juntos.

Decía esto la yegua con una sonrisa mientras se sujetaba del brazo de su novio. Holy Blade mirando a su amigo, le comentó.

Blade: Dime, Red Leaves ¿Qué hay de tu vida?

Red: Lo normal, Holy Blade. Haciendo mi trabajo, cumpliendo con mi deber con la estación que me corresponde. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Blade: Me imagino.

Respondió Holy Blade y ambos amigos se rieron. Los caballeros tenían curiosidad por ello.

Ventus: ¿De qué hablas tú y tu amigo, Blade?

Blade: Ehhh...Es difícil de explicar.

Red: Sí...Muy difícil...

Respondieron ambos alicornios sin saber que decir exactamente. Los caballeros parecían confundidos por las respuestas dadas por ambos alicornios.

Istar: Bueno. Si no os importa. Mi novio y yo nos tenemos que poner al día de nuestras cosas. Hasta luego.

Se despedía Istar llevando del brazo a su novio y llevándoselo de allí. Mientras se iban, Rockaid alzando su voz, les dijo a éstos.

Rockaid: ¡Rechinad la cama con salud!

Ventus: No seas payaso, Rockaid.

Dijo molesto Ventus, dando éste un coscorrón al enano.

Blade: Bueno. Nosotros también nos marchamos. Tenemos trabajo.

Estrella: Yo también. Cuidaos.

El grupo se despidió de Estrella y luego se marcharon de allí, dejando sola a la yegua. Una vez sola, Estrella suspiro mientras comentaba para sí.

Estrella: Bien. Supongo que todo el trabajo de la contabilidad y registros de las minas me va a tocar a mí, y todo porque ahora mi hermana se ha ido con su novio, donde seguramente tardarán la tira de meses en volver.

Comentaba en parte fastidiada la yegua ante la idea de tener que realizar ella sola todo los trabajos de la familia, por el hecho de que su hermana no estaría con ella, sino con su novio.

Mientras tanto, Istar se divertía paseando por Canterlot con su novio Red Leaves. Los dos se dedicaron a visitar parques, ir a bailar en una discoteca, pasear en barca en un lago de un parque, ir a la montaña rusa, tener una cena romántica. Todo con tal de divertirse mucho los dos juntos.

Red: Me alegra que poder pasar tiempo contigo, Istar. La verdad es que los días sin ti, resultan tan vacías. Haciendo que te eche enormemente de menos.

La comentaba el semental mientras la cogía de la pezuña a su novia. Ésta con un leve rubor en el rostro, le respondió con una sonrisa a su novio.

Istar: Que dulce. La verdad es que yo también te hecho mucho de menos cuando no estás y eso me hace sentir un poco sola.

Red: ¿Pero no tienes a tu hermana contigo?

Istar: Sí. Aunque a veces discutamos y según ella, la vuelvo siempre loca. Tengo a mi amigo Holy Blade con quien puede siempre contar con él para ayudar en lo que sea. Y también tengo buenos amigos en que puedo confiar.

Le respondió la yegua con una sonrisa, recordando los buenos y malos momentos que pasó con su hermana como con sus amigos. Red Leaves sonriendo, la comentó.

Red: Tener amigos es importante.

Istar: Desde luego que sí, cielo. Ahora pensemos dónde podremos tú y yo perdernos por uno mes o dos.

Le insinuaba la yegua con una mirada seductora, mirada que fue devuelta por su novio.

Red: La verdad...Se me ocurren algunos buenos sitios para hacerlo.

La pareja iba acercando poco a poco sus rostros, a punto de darse un beso.

Pero justo cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, aparecieron cinco misteriosos encapuchados que interrumpieron el momento.

¿?: ¿Señorita Istar?

Preguntó uno de los encapuchados. La yegua molesta porque interrumpieran su momento íntimo, le respondió.

Istar: Soy yo ¿Qué quiere? ¿No ve que estoy ahora ocupada?

Istar estaba molesta. No siempre podía ver a su novio cuando esta quería y cuando podía pasar tiempo con él, trataba de disfrutar lo más posible (por varios meses). Por lo que no era raro que estuviera ahora molesta de que le interrumpiesen.

Los misteriosos encapuchados miraron a la yegua y uno de ellos acercándose a ella, la dijo.

Encapuchado: Venga con nosotros, señorita Istar. Nuestro jefe quiere hablar con usted.

Istar miró con indiferencia al encapuchado que le habló. Luego mirando a otro lado, le respondió secamente.

Istar: Lo siento, pero no me interesa ir para nada con ustedes. Y dígale a su jefe que si quiere hablar conmigo, que venga él mismo.

Pese a la negativa de la yegua, los encapuchados no parecían querer cambiar de idea.

Encapuchado: Debo insistir que lo haga. Nuestro jefe está enormemente interesado en hablar con usted y su hermana.

Istar: ¿Mi hermana? ¿Para qué queréis hablar con mi hermana y conmigo?

Pregunto ahora curiosa la yegua.

Encapuchado: Para eso quiere hablar con ustedes en privado.

Istar: Pues lo siento mucho, pero sea lo que sea, tendrá que venir él mismo. Porque yo no tengo intención de ir y seguramente mi hermana tampoco.

Se negó en redondo la yegua, mostrándose de nuevo indiferente con los encapuchados.

Encapuchado: Tiene que venir. Insisto que lo haga, porque...

Red: ¿Acaso no ha oído a mi novia? ¡Ella ni su hermana quieren ir con vosotros! ¿Está claro?

Dijo ahora tajante el semental, ya éste molesto porque los misteriosos encapuchados estuvieran molestando a su novia. Istar se sintió alagada porque su novio la defendiera.

Un leve silencio se formó entre los encapuchados, hasta que finalmente el que estuvo hablando por unos momentos, comentó.

Encapuchado: Ya veo. En tal caso, no tenemos más remedio que emplear la fuerza ¡Muchachos, atacad!

Ordenó el encapuchado y este junto con los otros cuatro, se lanzaron hacia Istar y Red Leaves.

Red: ¡Cuidado, Istar!

Gritó el alicornio bloqueando el intento de puñetazo de uno de los encapuchados. Istar convocó sus alas de mariposa y salió volando para evitar ser atrapada por dos de los encapuchados, mientras los otros dos se unieron al primero para atacar a Red donde este último se defendía de los constantes ataques de estos. Los encapuchados que se centraban en Red, lanzaban múltiples puñetazos y patadas a una gran velocidad mientras Red se limitaba a bloquearlos.

Istar: ¡Red Leaves!

Red: ¡Tranquila! ¡Vete de aquí!

Istar: ¡Ni modo pienso dejarte aquí solo!

Respondió la yegua, negándose ésta a dejar solo a su novio. Uno de los encapuchados, que inexplicablemente podía volar pese a no tener alas, trató de atraparla por la espalda, pero Istar dándose cuenta de ello, rápidamente se giró para darle una patada a la cara de su agresor. El otro encapuchado a quien golpeó, alzó su casco y una esfera de energía surgió de ella para acto seguido lanzarla e intentar dar a Istar con ella, pero la yegua ahí se apartó.

Istar: (Espera ¿Puede volar y generar energía? ¿Será un alicornio? No. De serlo se le podría verle las alas, pero aun así ¿Cómo está volando? Y si es unicornio ¿Cómo lo hace con el casco?).

Se preguntaba para sí la yegua. Ahí vio que el otro encapuchado comenzó también a flotar sin necesidad de alas. Ahí éste también concentró energía en sus cascos, solo que éste lo lanzó a modo de red de energía para atraparla. Istar viendo eso, sacó su katana y de un tajo lo partió en dos.

Red Leaves seguía esquivando o bloqueando ataques de sus tres agresores.

Red: (Está claro. No son aficionados. Saben pelear).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio, así hasta que esquivando el directo de uno, lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él para usarlo de escudo para que lo golpease uno de sus compañeros a la cara, y acto seguido tirar al aturdido encapuchado contra su compañero que lo golpeó y hacer caer a ambos al suelo.

El último encapuchado intentó darle una doble patada, pero Red las bloqueó con sus brazos y ahí aprovechó para agarrarlo y lanzarlo contra una pared.

Los dos encapuchados que estaban en el suelo se levantaron y entre los dos, lanzaron un rayo conjunto desde sus cascos. Red Leaves viendo eso, convocó una espada de empuñadura negra en forma del amuleto del alicornio y una hoja gris. El alicornio usó su espada para desviar el rayo y que este impactara en el cartel del restaurante donde estaban antes comiendo Istar y él.

La gente que caminaba por la calle o estaban en el restaurante, entraron en pánico ante la pelea que se estaba formando y salieron huyendo del lugar. Red Leaves observando eso, comentó para sí.

Red: La gente huye asustad del lugar. Mejor así. así no hay riesgo de herir a nadie.

Encapuchado: ¡Excepto a ti!

Gritó el encapuchado lanzándose hacia Red Fire, tratando de golpearle con su casco impregnado con magia. Red Leaves se agachó para esquivar el ataque y luego contraatacar con un rayo mágico proveniente de su cuerno.

El encapuchado cayó al suelo al igual que sus compañeros. El semental vio a su novia que había logrado deshacerse de los otros que la acosaba y ahí ambos sonrieron. Así hasta que se escuchó una voz.

¿?: Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

Ambos se pusieron en alerta al ver a un nuevo encapuchado.

Red: ¿Acaso eres otro qué quiere recibir una paliza cómo tus compañeros?

Preguntó de forma retadora el alicornio enfrente del nuevo encapuchado. En apenas segundos, el nuevo encapuchado se desplazó a gran velocidad justo enfrente de Red Leaves, apuntando con su casco al cuello del alicornio para sorpresa de este.

Red: ¿Pero qué?

Red Leaves saltó para atrás alejándose del misterioso encapuchado, donde este último se quedó en el sitio riéndose.

¿?: Si hubiera querido, te habría matado ahí mismo.

Red Leaves sintiéndose insultado ante la fanfarronada del encapuchado, le respondió.

Red: ¡No seas fanfarrón! ¡Rayo Otoñal!

Gritó Red Leaves disparando un rayo naranja donde alrededor aparecían hojas otoñales de energía. El encapuchado alzó sus cascos y bloqueó el rayo, deteniéndolo por completo. Red Leaves se sorprendió de ello.

Red: ¡Imposible! Ha detenido mi rayo solo con los cascos.

Comentó sorprendido el alicornio al ver que su adversario había detenido su ataque como si nada.

Istar: ¡Red Leaves! ¡Cuidado!

Le advertía la yegua al alicornio mientras el encapuchado se lanzaba a por él. Red Leaves trató de detenerlo de un puñetazo, pero inesperadamente el encapuchado desapareció para luego reaparecer justo al lado de éste y apuntándolo con su casco.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, del casco del encapuchado surgió un rayo de gran envergadura, que se llevó por delante al alicornio y hacerlo estrellarse contra un escaparate.

Istar: ¡Red Leaves!

Gritó alarmada al ver a su novio estrellarse contra una tienda. Iba a socorrerlo hasta que el encapuchado de antes apareció en el aire delante de ella.

¿?: ¡Basta de juegos! Ahora vente con nosotros y nos causes más problemas.

Istar: ¡Vete a paseo, desgraciado!

Gritó enfadada la yegua disparando desde su cuerno un rayo, pero el encapuchado lo desvió con un golpe de casco y acto seguido a gran velocidad, le dio un golpe en el estomago de la yegua, haciendo que ésta perdiera el conocimiento. Antes de que ésta pudiera caerse a gran altura, es recogida por el encapuchado.

¿?: Debo reconocerlo. Al igual que su hermana, es muy bella.

Comentaba el misterioso encapuchado con una leve risa mientras con un casco acariciaba el rostro de la inconsciente yegua. Luego mirando a los otros encapuchados que estaban por el suelo, les dijo a estos.

¿?: ¡Vamos, inútiles! ¡Ahora que tenemos a la yegua, podemos irnos y volver con el maestro!

Decía esto el encapuchado mientras se iba volando con la yegua y los otros encapuchados hacían lo mismo. Red Leaves que estaba medio enterrado entre escombros, miraba con horror como se llevaban a Istar.

Red: Is...Istar...no...

Decía el semental alzando su casco tratando inútilmente de hacer algo, pero al final cayó inconsciente.

Más tarde, cuando el semental volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de un hospital.

Red: ¿Dónde...dónde estoy?

Trató de levantarse, pero de repente le dolió el pecho que lo tenía vendado. Holy Blade que estaba ahí al lado de la cama, le dijo.

Blade: Calma, amigo. No te muevas. En tu estado, no conviene que te muevas.

Le decía esto el alicornio blanco, devolviendo a la cama a Red Leaves.

Red: ¡Holy Blade! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

Preguntaba el semental queriendo respuestas. Holy Blade ahí se dispuso a contestarle.

Blade: Se escuchó la noticia de que había pelea en la ciudad de Canterlot y fui a investigar junto con la guardia real. Y ahí es cuando te encontramos bajo unos escombros.

Red: ¿Nada más, Holy Blade? ¿No visteis a nadie aparte de mí en el lugar?

Blade: No. Solo te encontramos a ti. La guardia estuvo a punto de arrestarte porque pensaron que fuiste tú quien ocasionó la pelea, hasta que yo se los impedí alegando que te conocía y que no eres de los que causan problemas (al menos la mayoría).

Respondió el alicornio blanco. El alicornio naranja agachó la mirada ante la respuesta.

Red: Ya veo.

Blade: Dime, Red Leaves ¿Qué ocurrió en el lugar exactamente?

Preguntó ahora el alicornio blanco, ya que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, salvo las declaraciones algo confusas de la gente que pasaba por ahí casualmente. Red Leaves soltando un suspiro, se dispuso a contarlo todo.

Red: Muy bien. Te contaré lo que ha pasado.

Red Leaves le contó a Holy Blade lo ocurrido. La extraña llegada de unos ponis encapuchados, como estos querían llevarse a Istar pese a su negativa, como les atacaron, todo lo que había sucedido. Todo eso mientras Holy Blade iba asintiendo a todo lo que contaba este.

Blade: ¿Eso pasó?

Red: Así es.

Blade: Ya veo. No solo Istar fue secuestrada.

Red: ¿Cómo? ¿Alguien más fue secuestrada?

Blade: Así es. Estrella fue secuestrada también.

Una gran expresión de sorpresa como de preocupación se formó en el rostro del alicornio naranja, en cuando se enteró de que la hermana de su novia había sido también secuestrada.

Red: Espera ¿Estrella fue también secuestrada?

Blade: Por desgracia eso creemos. Se recibió la denuncia de escuchar un gran escándalo como de pelea en la mansión de Istar y Estrella. Cuando la policía intervino, encontraron el cuarto de Estrella hecha un desastre, pero ni rastro de ella.

Red: Oh, no. Estrella también.

El alicornio naranja estaba bastante preocupado por Istar y Estrella las hubiera pasado algo malo.

Blade: ¿Sabes quiénes querrían secuestrar a Istar y Estrella?

Red: Por desgracia, ni idea. Como dije, los secuestradores estaban cubiertos por capuchas, por lo que no tengo ni idea de quienes podrían ser.

Blade: Mmm...Ya veo. Bueno. Por fortuna conozco a un amigo que podría ayudarnos. Solo espero que no esté ocupado.

Red: Holy Blade, por favor. Encuentra a Istar y a Estrella. Te lo ruego. Si la pasara algo a mi novia y a su hermana, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Le rogaba el alicornio naranja al blanco. Holy Blade sonriendo, le respondió.

Blade: Tranquilo, amigo, te juro que las encontraremos pronto.

Red: Eso espero.

Holy Blade se despidió de Red Leaves. Mientras el alicornio blanco caminaba por el pasillo, pensó para si.

Blade: (Lo que me contó Red Leaves me dejó algo desconcertado ¿Ponis qué pueden hacer magia a través de sus cascos, o volar sin alas? Muy extraño. Y me sorprende un poco que alguien haya podido con Red Leaves, quiero decir. Él es un alicornio bastante fuerte, no es fácil de derribarlo. Algo malo está pasando aquí y mucho me temo que Istar y Estrella están metidas en esto).

Más tarde, en la casa de las hermanas Estrella. Holy Blade junto con los Caballeros de la Realeza estaban en el cuarto de Estrella. Dicho cuarto estaba desordenado y con señales de lucha.

Ventus: Por lo visto se armó una buena aquí en el cuarto de Estrella.

Comentaba el pegaso rojo, observando éste el lugar donde se notaba señales de lucha.

Ignos: La cuestión es ¿Por qué se llevarían a las hermanas Estrella?

Tennessee: Sí, amigo. A saber dónde estarán éstas, sin que nadie cuide de sus joyas personales.

Comentaba esto último el pony ladrón, a punto de cogerse una hermosa gema azul que estaba sobre una mesa, así hasta que Holy Blade le dio un golpe en el casco para que no lo hiciera.

Blade: Lo que necesitamos es encontrar algo. Alguna pista o algo.

Rockaid: ¡Yo he encontrado algo!

Contestó el enano que estaba mirando por debajo de la cama, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

Ignos: ¿Has encontrado algo, enano?

Rockaid: Sí...Unas hermosas medias de seda de Estrella ¡Madre mía, menudas medias!

Respondió el enano sacando de debajo de la cama unas medias. Todos los presentes cayeron al suelo al estilo anime en el momento que el enano dijo eso.

Rockaid: Menudas medias. Uff...Se me sube la tensión con solo imaginarme a alguna de esas dos bellezas llevando estas medias.

Comentaba el enano comenzando a fantasear a ambas hermanas llevando dichas medias, así hasta que Ventus molesto, le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Ventus: ¡Deja de decir tonterías, enano! ¡Estamos aquí para encontrar pistar, no para robar medias, enano pervertido!

Decía esto molesto el pegaso rojo mientras el enano se sobaba la cabeza adolorido.

Rockaid: ¡Au...! Tampoco es para ponerse así. Mira que eres amargado, Ventus.

Ventus: ¡No soy amargado!

Respondió aun molesto el pegaso rojo mientras Ignos riéndose ante la reacción de su amigo, le comentó.

Ignos: Ja, ja, ja. Has reaccionando igual que Rarity cuando la llaman "dramática".

Ventus: ¡Idiota! ¡No me compares con esa yegua dramática!

Rarity: ¡No soy dramáticaaa!

Inesperadamente se escuchó gritar a lo lejos a Rarity. Ignorando eso, el grupo siguió buscando pistas, hasta que se escuchó una nueva voz.

Gunsmith: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué hay?

Entraba saludando el alicornio marrón. Holy Blade se alegró de verlo.

Blade: Gunsmith, amigo. Me alegro que hayas podido venir.

Gunsmith: Bueno...Sí...Salvo que podrías haber esperado un poco. En serio, estoy un tanto descolocado.

Comentaba medio dormido el alicornio marrón mientras soltaba un leve bostezo. Rockaid ahí comentó.

Rockaid: Hombre, natural. Si estando con dos bellezas te las estas co...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó la atención el pegaso rojo. Holy Blade dirigiéndose a su amigo, le comentó.

Blade: Bueno, Gunsmith. Como te conté antes. Las hermanas Estrellas fueron secuestradas y necesito tus dotes de investigación para encontrarlas. Creo que tenías un hechizo para ver el pasado de una zona concreta.

Gunsmith: Exacto amigo. Y la puedo poner en práctica ahora. Dejadme algo de sitio.

El grupo obedeció y le dejaron algo de espacio al alicornio marrón mientras este último se concentraba. Su cuero brillo y en ese momento todo cambió.

La habitación en cierto modo retrocedió y se veía en parte marrón, como si una película rebobinada se tratase.

Ahí el grupo pudo ver a Estrella tranquilamente tumbada sobre la cama leyendo un libro. De improviso la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y unas granadas de humo surgieron de ella, llenando de humo cegador. Estrella tosió levemente y empleó sus alas para despejar el humo. En ese precioso momento entraron varios ponis encapuchados como los que atacaron a Istar y a Red Leaves.

Estrella vio que los misteriosos encapuchados trataban de capturarla y esta se defendió, logrando librarse fácilmente de los primeros atacantes, pero como la vez anterior, apareció el encapuchado que capturó a Istar y con facilidad logró noquearla y llevársela.

Ahí acabó el hechizo.

Gunsmith: Y eso paso.

Blade: Ya veo.

Ventus: Por desgracia, no revela gran cosa.

Tennessee: Amigo. Deberías mejorar un poco más ese hechizo para ver un poco más.

Comentaba el vaquero al alicornio marrón. Gunsmith ahí les comentó al grupo.

Gunsmith: Este hechizo solo sirve para ver el pasado en una zona. No puedo ver el futuro con él que es distinto.

Ignos: Y por supuesto, no tenemos pistas de donde podrían haberlas llevado a ambas hermanas.

Rockaid: ¡Yo tengo algo!

Exclamó el potro que estaba mirando debajo de una silla. Ventus con expresión aburrida, le comentó a éste.

Ventus: Mira enano. Como sean otras medias, te juro que...

Rockaid: No, no. Es otra cosa. Parece un trozo de tierra.

Dijo el potro sacando de debajo de la silla un trozo de tierra que la sostenía en su casco. El grupo con expresión aburrida, comentaron.

Ignos: Tierra. Que gran hallazgo.

Comentaba con sarcasmo el unicornio.

Tennessee: Si fuera un diamante, me callo. Pero tierra, poco importa.

La mayoría del grupo no parecía lo más mínimamente interesado en lo que encontró el enano, salvo Gunsmith que con su magia, trajo el trozo de tierra que encontró el enano y lo trajo para sí para verlo mejor. Ahí examinándolo, comentó.

Gunsmith: En realidad, el enano puede haber encontrado una pista clave en todo esto.

Dijo el semental, sorprendiendo a los presentes donde estos no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Sementales: ¡¿En serio?!

Rockaid: ¡¿En serio?!

Exclamó el potro, sintiéndose éste feliz de haber encontrado alguna pista fundamental.

Tennesse: Amigo. No es que dudemos de ti, pero ¿Cómo puede un trozo de tierra ser clave para encontrar a las dos bellezas gemelas?

Preguntaba el vaquero que no estaba seguro de lo que decía el alicornio marrón. Ahí Gunsmith explicó.

Gunsmith: Porque veréis, este trozo de tierra tiene rastros de hierva y minerales que no se encuentran aquí en Canterlot. Se encuentra en otra zona algo alejada y se donde está.

Blade: Ja, ja, ja. Sabía yo que fue buena idea llamarte. Tus dotes de deducción son verdaderamente únicos.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco, alegrándose de que Gunsmith encontrara la solución al acertijo. Rockaid con aires de grandeza, comentó.

Rockaid: Y todo gracias a mí, que fue quien lo ha encontrado.

Ventus: Bueno, bueno. No te des tantos aires, enano.

Gunsmith: Bien. Ahora solo falta ir a ese lugar donde seguramente estarán las dos hermanas Estrella.

Blade: Bien, chicos. No perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos a rescatarlas.

Ventus: Nuestro deber de caballeros reales nos impulsa a rescatar a dos ponis inocentes ¡En marcha, amigos!

El grupo entero abandonó el lugar para ir a rescatar a las dos hermanas.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital...

Enfermera: Bien, señor Red Leaves. Le traigo la comida.

Decía una enfermera entrando en el cuarto del alicornio, llevando consigo la bandeja de la comida. Pero cuando estuvo dentro, vio que no había nadie más que una cama vacía. Aquello extrañó a la enfermera.

Enfermera: ¿Dónde está el paciente?

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Para ser más exactos en el interior de una cueva. Estaban Istar y Estrella en el centro del mismo, atadas la una a la otra incapaces de moverse. Junto a ellas rodeándolas de forma circular, estaban los encapuchados junto con quien los dirige.

¿?: Señorita Istar y Estrella. Lamentamos haberos traído de esta manera, pero era necesario.

Comentaba el encapuchado líder con tono educado. Istar y Estrella muy molestas, le respondieron.

Istar: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¿Qué queréis de nosotras?

Estrella: ¡Nos habéis arrastrado hasta este maldito agujero! ¡Así que exigimos respuestas! ¿Quiénes sois y por qué nos habéis secuestrado?

Ante las palabras de las yeguas. En encapuchado emulando una leve risa, se dispuso a explicarlas.

¿?: Bueno. En tal situación os merecéis una explicación. Es que os necesitamos para una cosa importante.

Estrella: ¿Qué cosa?

¿?: Os investigamos y hemos descubierto cosas interesantes sobre vosotras. Lo que originalmente tuvisteis que haber sido desde el comienzo.

Istar: ¿De qué hablas?

¿?: Ja, ja, ja. No os hagáis las tontas. Sabemos que originalmente las dos teníais que haber sido una. Una entidad única conocida como Furia, pero las circunstancias hizo que os tuvieran que dividir en las dos hermanas que sois ahora.

Ambas hermanas se miraron la una a la otra, ya que sospechaban que el encapuchado no hablaba en balde.

Estrella: Veo que sabes algunas cosas de nosotras, pero eso no explica el por qué nos habéis traído aquí.

Preguntaba Estrella que al igual que su hermana Istar, no comprendían las acciones de los misteriosos encapuchados. Ahí el líder del grupo las contestó.

¿?: Veréis. Nuestro maestro está interesado en esa historia, y vamos a probar con vosotras un hechizo para volveros a convertiros en una.

En el momento que dijo eso, Istar emuló una sonrisa y con tono retadora, le dijo.

Istar: Ya veo. Quieres convertirnos en Furia a las dos, pero pierdes el tiempo.

Estrella: Cierto. Para ello se requieren unos objetos muy especiales y dudo mucho que siguieras las tengáis con vosotros.

Completó Estrella de igual forma retadora que su hermana. Ambas yeguas sonreían triunfantes al ver que el plan de los encapuchados se iba al traste, pero en ese momento el líder se echó a reír mientras las decía a ambas.

¿?: Oh, sí. Eso sería...Si realmente quisiéramos traernos a Furia a este mundo.

Las dos hermanas parecían confundidas ante lo que dijo el líder.

¿?: Es cierto que os vamos a unir, pero no para formar a Furia. La unión que queremos formar, no es la que vosotras pensáis.

Decía el alicornio explicando su plan, donde ahí ambas hermanas comenzaron a preocuparse ante la idea de lo que podían estar planeando los misterioso encapuchados. Ahora mismo ambas hermanas estaban en problemas y solo Holy Blade y sus amigos podían sacarla del apuro.

Continuara

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Ocs invitados:**

 **Red Leaves es propiedad de Moonlight1006.**


	18. Unión Furiosa

**Unión Furiosa**

Istar y Estrella estaban en la cueva, siendo éstas presas de los misteriosos encapuchados que las habían secuestrado. Las dos yegua atadas juntas, estaban en medio de un extraño circulo mágico con símbolos y runas completamente desconocidos para ellas.

El encapuchado líder mirando a ambas yeguas, las comentó a las dos hermanas.

Encapuchado líder: Bien. Todo está preparado para empezar.

Istar: No seas loco. Solo existe una forma de volvernos a unirnos.

Estrella: Si tratas de hacerlo de otra forma, las consecuencias pueden llegar a ser catastróficas.

Trataban de advertir las dos hermanas al encapuchado líder. Pese a ello, no parecía importarle lo más mínimo las palabras de ambas hermanas.

Encapuchado líder: No subestiméis nuestros poderes, pequeñas. Nuestra gente posee poderes que nunca os atreveríais a soñar.

Hablaba con cierta risa arrogante el encapuchado. Ambas yeguas ya harta de tanto misterio, le comentaron a éste.

Istar: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¿Quién rayos se supone que eres tú y tus compinches?

Estrella: ¡Si! Hasta ahora solo hablasteis de cosas sin sentido. Al menos decidnos quiénes sois.

Exigían respuestas las dos hermanas, ya hartas las dos de tanto misterio. Sus captores como el líder, miraron a ambas hermanas mientras éste último respondió.

Encapuchado líder: Como queráis.

El líder comenzó a quitarse la capa y capucha al igual que los otros. Ahí Istar y Estrella pudieron ver por fin los rostros de sus captores.

Inesperadamente todos parecían ser ponis terrestres de varias formas y tamaños. Su líder era de pelaje negro claro. Ojos rojo sangre. Crin corta peinado a lo militar de color rojo. Su cutie mark no se veía ya que éste al igual que los otros, llevaban unos ajustados trajes negros ceñidos al cuerpo en forma, que les tapaba el cuerpo entero salvo la cabeza que estaba expuesta.

Lider: ¿Contentas, hermosas damas? Mi nombre es Kaitus. Y en nombre de nuestro líder, os secuestramos.

Hablaba con tono educado el llamado Kaitus. Istar y Estrella en parte, miraban extrañados a éstos.

Istar: ¿Sois todos ponis terrestres?

Preguntó Istar. Kaitus ahí la respondió.

Kaitus: Aunque lo parezcamos, no somos exactamente ponis terrestres.

Decía esto alzando su casco y por ella surgía una extraña corriente de energía. Aquello extraño a ambas hermanas.

Estrella: ¿Puede hacer magia pese a no ser un unicornio?

Istar: Eso no tiene ninguna lógica ¿Quién rayos eres tú y los otros?

Comentaban ambas hermanas que podían sentir una extraña energía proveniente del llamado Kaitus. El semental sonriendo levemente, las respondió.

Kaitus: Es difícil de explicar. Digamos que nosotros no somos ponis corrientes. Os podría explicar más cosas, pero ahora no disponemos de tiempo para ello. Quizás cuando terminemos el trabajo con vosotras dos.

Comentaba el semental mientras ponía su casco cubierto de energía en el circulo. Nada más hacerlo, el circulo comenzó a brillar desde el lugar donde puso el semental el casco y así recorriendo por todas las líneas y símbolos de dicho circulo. Así hasta que ambas hermanas pudieron ver que el círculo brillaba con intensidad y ellas estaban justo en el centro del mismo.

Kaitus: Bien. Ahora solo queda esperar.

Nada más decir eso, se escuchó una explosión cerca de donde estaban éstos.

Kaitus: Parece que tenemos visita.

Comentaba el semental. Kaitus mirando a los otros, les ordeno.

Kaitus: Nadie debe interferir en el ritual. Ocupaos de los intrusos.

Sementales: ¡Sí, señor!

Respondieron éstos y se fueron a ocuparse de cualquier intruso, dejando solo a Kaitus con las dos hermanas.

Istar: Sin duda son nuestros amigos quienes han venido a rescatarnos.

Estrella: Ahora sí que te van a patearte el trasero a ti y a tus compinches como os merecéis.

Decían ambas yeguas con esperanza de que sus amigos las rescatasen. Pese a ello, Kaitus se mantuvo tranquilo y emulando una perversa sonrisa, las comentó a éstas.

Kaitus: Dudo mucho que vuestros amigos lleguen hasta aquí. Y en el caso de que lo hagan, será ya demasiado tarde.

Decía esto mientras el circulo mágico se hacía cada vez más brillante y poco a poco, ambas yeguas eran rodeadas por una columna de luz roja.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade y sus amigos que habían encontrado el rastro de sus amigas, iban corriendo por las grutas se la cueva.

Ventus: ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Más rápido!

Blade: ¡Nuestras amigas nos necesitan!

Rockaid: ¡Sí! ¡Esas bellezas necesitan que el gran caballero real Rockaid y sus compinches las rescaten!

Gunsmith: ¿Cómo que compinches, enano?

El grupo seguía galopando, hasta que un rayo a sus pies los detuvo. Ahí vieron a los seguidores de Kaitus enfrente de ellos.

Semental: ¡Ni un paso!

Semental 2: ¡Nuestro amo Kaitus no quiere ser interrumpido durante el ritual!

Decían dos de aquel extraño grupo de sementales.

Ignos: ¿Qué ritual?

Blade: ¿Qué pretendéis hacer con nuestras amigas? ¡Responded, malditos!

Rockaid: ¡Sí! ¡Como las hayáis hecho algo! ¡Os juro que os pateare de las pe...!

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó la atención el pegaso rojo al enano.

Blade: ¡Dejadnos pasar o ya veréis!

Semental 3: Lo siento, pero tendréis que pasar sobre nosotros para hacerlo.

Holy Blade y sus amigos se dieron ya cuenta que aquel grupo de sementales no les iban a permitirles el paso sin luchar primero.

Ventus: Parece que tendremos que luchar.

Decía el pegaso rojo mientras sacaba sus Keyblades. Los otros caballeros sacaron sus armas legendarias dispuestos a pelear.

Gunsmith: No creo que nos den muchos problemas. Son un grupo de ponis terrestres ¿Qué daño nos pueden hacer?

Rockaid y Tennessee: ¡Ehhhh!

Se quejaron el enano y el vaquero ante la insinuación del alicornio marrón. En ese momento uno de los sementales pegó un salto tremendo a gran altura, que sorprendió al grupo. El semental aterrizó en medio del grupo, provocando un fuerte temblor que levantó las rocas y hacer volar al grupo.

Blade: ¡Cuidado!

Otro de los sementales apareció al lado de Holy Blade y le lanzó un puñetazo. El alicornio trató de cubrirse con sus brazos, pero inesperadamente el puñetazo fue tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar derribando una columna de piedra.

Ignos empuñando su Cruz de Combate, lanzó varios latigazos contra otro de los seguidores de Kaitus. Este último se cubrió con sus brazos donde lograba aguantar los ataques.

Ignos: Parecen resistentes.

Comentaba el semental y ahí vio que su oponente alzaba sus cascos y una extraña energía mágica se formaba en ellos.

Ignos: Espera ¿Pueden hacer magia?

Preguntaba el unicornio donde acto seguido tuvo que esquivar un potente rayo mágico, que le había lanzado su oponente. Dicho rayo derribó una pared del fondo.

Ignos: Vaya. Eso si que no lo esperaba.

Ventus alzó el vuelo para esquivar el ataque de otro enemigo.

Ventus: ¡A ver cómo me alcanzas ahora!

Se jactaba el pegaso rojo. Inesperadamente para éste, su oponente comenzó a levitar en el aire.

Ventus: ¿Cómo puede volar sin alas?

Preguntaba el pegaso rojo, que no entendía como su oponente podía volar sin necesidad de alas. Ahí su adversario se lanzó a atacarlo lanzando múltiples puñetazos donde el pegaso tuvo que cubrirse con sus keyblades para protegerse de los ataques.

Ventus: (Aun sin armas, estos tipos parecen bastante fuertes).

Pensaba para sí el pegaso rojo, notando la fuerza con que golpeaba su adversario pese a emplear solamente los cascos. Poco a poco iba haciendo retroceder al pegaso hasta tenerlo contra una pared. El semental terrestre ahí trató de aplastarlo de un puñetazo, pero Ventus empleando su gran agilidad, lo esquivó haciendo que su adversario golpease la pared. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que prácticamente fragmento la roca e hizo caer varios trozos. Ventus se sorprendió al verlo.

Ventus: (Increíble. De un solo puñetazo logró destrozar la roca).

Tennessee y Rockaid iban disparando con el bastón revolver y el arco contra sus enemigos donde estos últimos los esquivaban. Sus adversarios les lanzaron rayos donde obligaban a los dos caballeros a esquivarlos.

Rockaid: Whoa, tío ¿Dónde habrán aprendido a lanzar rayos con los cascos siendo terrestre? Me preguntó si podría aprender yo eso.

Comentaba el enano mientras disparaba otra flecha. Cooper disparando su revolver contra sus adversarios, le comentó.

Tennessee: Ni idea, enano, pero mejor centrémonos en acabar con ellos.

Holy Blade estaba enterrado en la roca debido al fuerte golpe que recibió. Éste se sacudió el rostro tratando de salir de la roca. Así hasta que vio que uno de los extraños ponis apareció enfrente de él.

Semental: Hora de morir.

Decía esto el semental mientras alzaba su casco y formaba una cuchilla de energía, dispuesto a usarla para matar al alicornio blanco. Estuvo a punto de atacarlo, hasta que apareció un tornado que atrapo al extraño semental y se lo llevó lejos. Ahí Holy Blade vio aparecer a Gunsmith siendo este el responsable del tornado.

Gunsmith: ¿Necesitas un casco?

Le preguntaba el alicornio marrón ofreciendo su casco a Holy Blade. Éste encantado, la aceptó mientras se lo agradecía.

Blade: La verdad es que sí, gracias, Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: De nada.

Respondió Gunsmith ayudando a salir de la roca al alicornio blanco. Ahí ambos vieron a sus amigos seguir peleando contra el extraño grupo de terrestres, donde ahí les daban bastante problemas debido a lo fuertes que eran sus adversarios.

Blade: Estos tipos son duros de verdad y nos están retrasando.

Comentaba Holy Blade sin poder evitar preocuparse por sus amigas Istar y Estrella. Ahí Gunsmith le dijo.

Gunsmith: Holy Blade. Deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de estos tipos. Tú mejor te escabulles y tratas de llegar hacia nuestras amigas.

Blade: ¿Estás seguro de eso, Gunsmith?

Gunsmith no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar convocó una espada de luz con su magia y luego empuñando la hoja, le respondió.

Gunsmith: Por supuesto. Y ahora adelante, Blade. Nosotros te cubrimos ¡Ahhhh!

Gritó esto último el semental, lanzándose al ataque. Holy Blade siguiendo su consejo, se escabulló del combate, dejando que sus amigos se ocuparan de los enemigos. Gracias a ello, Holy Blade pudo pasar sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Mientras tanto, Kaitus seguía supervisando el ritual.

Istar: Por favor, Kaitus. Detén esto. Lo que haces es una locura.

Estrella: Solo se nos puede volver a unir de una forma y si se intenta hacer otra cosa, las consecuencias pueden llegar a ser catastróficas.

Le rogaban ambas yeguas, esperando éstas que el llamado Kaitus detuviera el ritual. Pese a sus palabras de advertencia, el semental pasando de ellas, las respondió.

Kaitus: No os preocupes, hermosas damas. Muy pronto todo terminara y vosotras renaceréis con un poder sin igual.

En ese momento, Kaitus ladeo su cabeza para esquivar un rayo que iba hacia él, haciendo que dicho rayo pasar de largo y explotara en un lugar diferente de la cueva.

Kaitus: Parece que tenemos visita.

Decía tranquilamente el semental mientras giraba levemente su cabeza, observando que era Holy Blade estando éste parado de pie y en posición de combate como su cuerno iluminado, listo para lanzar otro ataque.

Blade: ¡Libera a mis amigas, canalla!

Istar: ¡Blade!

Estrella: ¡Amigo! Nos alegramos de verte.

Blade: Tranquilas, chicas. Os sacaré de ahí pronto.

Ambas yeguas sonrieron. El semental Kaitus riéndose un poco, comenzó a hablar.

Kaitus: Que típico. El valiente caballero que viene a rescatar a las hermosas damas secuestradas. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba a modo de burla el semental, molestando tanto a las dos hermanas como al alicornio blanco.

Blade: No sé qué pretendes hacer con mis amigas, pero más te vale que las liberes o ya verás.

Kaitus: Lo siento. Me gustaría complacerte, pero las necesitamos para un ritual para volver a unirlas.

Respondió con tono educado el semental, confundiendo en parte al alicornio blanco.

Blade: ¿Volver a unirlas?

Estrella: ¡Blade! ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Tienes que detener el ritual como sea!

Istar: ¡Sí! ¡Por favor, Holy Blade! ¡Detén esto cuanto antes!

Blade: Dadlo por hecho.

Kaitus: Lo siento, pero mucho me temo que no puedo permitir eso.

Blade: ¡Permite esto!

Gritó el alicornio blanco saliendo volando a toda velocidad hacia Kaitus. Ahí le lanzó un puñetazo intentando golpear el rostro de Kaitus, pero ahí el alicornio vio desaparecer de golpe a su adversario. Aquello lo sorprendió.

Blade: ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Se preguntaba el alicornio blanco mirando por todas partes, tratando de encontrar a su enemigo. En ese momento Kaitus, apareció justo detrás de él.

Istar: ¡Holy Blade! ¡A tu espalda!

Trató de advertir la yegua y el alicornio blanco se giró para al final recibir un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Kaitus. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que mandó a volar al alicornio varios metros antes de caer al suelo.

Blade: Vale. Ha tenido suerte, nada más.

Decía el alicornio mientras se levantaba. Ahí disparó un rayo contra Kaitus donde este último lo desvío con un golpe de casco. Holy Blade no se desanimó por ello y se lanzó contra éste tratando de golpearle con sus puños, pero su adversario esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad sus ataques como si nada. Así hasta que esquivando un puñetazo de Holy Blade, Kaitus contraatacó con una patada en el estomago de Holy Blade, que le sacó todo el aire. Luego Kaitus le golpeó la cara con otro puñetazo que lo derribó al suelo de nuevo.

Kaitus: Lo siento, amigo, pero estoy en una categoría que muy difícilmente podrías alcanzar.

Hablaba de forma arrogante el semental terrestre con una sonrisa burlona. Holy Blade sin querer rendirse, le respondió mientras se levantaba.

Blade: ¡Toma categoría! ¡Atomic Blast!

Gritó Holy Blade lanzando su potente ataque mágico contra Kaitus. Ahí Kaitus alzó sus cascos y la detuvo, siendo arrastrado varios metros. Esta vez Kaitus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar ser llevado por la esfera y al final logró desviarla para hacerla explotar en otro parte. Viendo eso, Kaitus comentó.

Kaitus: Lo admito. Eso si que me ha obligado a esforzarme un poco.

Blade: Y no es lo único ¡Senda de los Cien Puños!

El alicornio lanzó ahora una interminable lluvia de puñetazos y patadas a alta velocidad contra Kaitus. Esta vez el terrestre tuvo que alzar más su guardia para evitar los ataques, donde uno de ellos logró rozarle la mejilla. Al final Kaitus se alejó y ahí lanzó desde sus cascos un potente rayo mágico, donde Holy Blade creó una barrera mágica para protegerse. Por desgracia, el ataque era tan potente, que logró superar su escudo y golpearle a Holy Blade.

Blade: ¡Ahhhh!

Istar y Estrella: ¡Blaaaade!

Gritaban ambas yeguas para ver con horror como su amigo era arrastrado y estrellarse contra una pared. Al final el alicornio cayó al suelo adolorido con serios daños en su cuerpo. Kaitus apareciendo enfrente de éste, dijo.

Kaitus: Debo admitir que has sabido presentar batalla, pero ha llegado la hora de matarte.

Dijo esto alzando su casco dispuesto a acabar con Holy Blade, pero inesperadamente surgió un rayo naranja que impactó en el terrestre, apartándolo de Holy Blade a gran distancia. Acto seguido apareció Red Leaves siendo este el autor del ataque.

Red Leaves: ¿Estás bien, Holy Blade?

Blade: ¿Red Leaves?

Istar: ¡Red Leaves!

Estrella: Muy oportuno.

Todos vieron a Red Leaves que había aparecido justo a tiempo. El semental naranja tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo, revelando que aun no se había recuperado. Éste ayudo a Holy Blade a levantarse.

Blade: Gracias, amigo ¿Pero no se supone que estabas en el hospital?

Red Leaves: No podía quedarme en la cama sabiendo que mis amigos se estaban jugando la vida para salvar a mi novia y a su hermana. Por eso vine raudo y veloz para ayudaros.

Blade: Pues muy oportuno, amigo.

Agradecía la ayuda el alicornio blanco. Kaitus había ya vuelto y estaba algo molesto.

Kaitus: Vale. Me pillasteis con la guardia baja. Ahora si que me ocuparé de vosotros como se debe.

Holy Blade y Red Leaves se pusieron en guardia.

Blade: Tú ve a ayudar a Istar y Estrella. Yo me ocuparé de él.

Red: ¿Estás seguro? Antes este tipo te ha dado una paliza.

Blade: No te preocupes. Tengo aun un truco bajo la manga.

Red: Muy bien. Suerte, Blade.

Red Leaves se dirigía hacia donde estaban las dos hermanas para tratar de sacarlas de allí. Kaitus no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo y le lanzó un rayo, donde Holy Blade lo interceptó con un escudo mágico.

Blade: Tú adversario soy yo.

Le dijo retador el alicornio blanco. Kaitus riéndose, le respondió.

Kaitus: ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? Como ves, no estás a mi altura.

Blade: No me subestimes...¡Modo Kirin!

Respondió Holy Blade donde ahí su cuerpo brilló adoptando así su forma Kirin. Kaitus se sorprendió por ello.

Kaitus: Vaya. Eso si que es algo inesperado.

Holy Blade se lanzó hacia Kaitus donde este último desapareció de nuevo, solo que esta vez Holy Blade desapareció también, logrando golpear a Kaitus y derribarlo.

Kaitus se sorprendió por ello, pero recuperándose de la sorpresa, disparó varias esferas de energía contra Holy Blade donde el kirin los esquivaba. Kaitus apareció al instante enfrente de Holy Blade y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara, pero el kirin logró atrapar con su garra el brazo con que lo golpearon y lanzarlo contra una pared.

Kaitus salió de la roca justo para esquivar el ataque de Holy Blade donde le kirin destrozó de un puñetazo parte de la roca. Kaitus ahí lanzó un rayo que empujó al kirin a varios metros, pero Holy Blade logró deshacer el rayo y lanzó un puñetazo al igual que Kaitus contra él, haciendo que ambos puños chocaran entre sí con tanta fuerza, que provocó una onda expansiva por alrededor de ellos.

Kaitus: Ahora sí que haces que esto valga la pena.

Decía el terrestre con una sonrisa complacida, ya que para él, estaba teniendo una batalla que merecía la pena.

Blade: Ya te mostraré yo si vale la pena o no.

Respondió desafiante el kirin, ambos se separaron para luego volver a lanzarse contra el otro y empezar una dura pelea de golpes contra el otro a alta velocidad.

Mientras tanto, Red Leaves trató de liberar a Istar y Estrella, pero en el momento que intentó cruzar el circulo, una barrera lo detuvo. El alicornio convocando una espada negra con una gema roja en la empuñadura, la uso para golpear varias veces la barrera tratando de romperla.

Red Leaves: ¡Aguantad! ¡Os sacaré de ahí!

Istar: ¡Date prisa! ¡Esto se está poniendo muy feo!

Respondía Istar que al igual que su hermana, las preocupaba lo que iba a pasar, ya que el circulo mágico estaba comenzando a brillar cada vez más intensamente.

Mientras tanto, Gunsmith y los caballeros, seguían combatiendo contra los seguidores de Kaitus.

Gunsmith: ¡Torrente Incontenible!

Gritó Gunsmith convocando un fuerte torrente de agua, que se fue llevando a varios enemigos.

Ignos: ¡Tomad esto, y esto otro! ¡Ataque de Puñales de Hielo!

Gritaba el unicornio azul, creando con su Cruz de Combate, unos puñales de hielo que los lanzó contra varios enemigos, donde atravesó a algunos de ellos. Lo inesperado es que solo les atravesó parcialmente la piel, pero sin matarlos si quiera.

Ignos: Parece que tienen la piel dura estos tipos.

Ventus: ¡Ignos! ¡Ahí va uno!

Gritó el pegaso rojo golpeando con sus Keyblades a un enemigo volador, mandándolo hacia Ignos. El unicornio viendo eso, lanzó la cadena de su Cruz de Combate, atrapando al enemigo y usarlo para golpear a los otros con quienes combatía antes.

Tennessee: ¡Apartaos! ¡Que los voy a mandar a tomar por saco!

Rockaid: ¡Y yo los voy a dar donde más les duele!

Dijeron el vaquero y el enano, cargando de energía sus armas legendarias y disparar entre ambos un potente rayo de energía que se llevó por delante a varios enemigos.

El grupo había logrando dejar noqueados a la mayoría de los enemigos, aunque el grupo estaba algo cansado.

Rockaid: Estos tipos no han sido fáciles de vencer.

Comentaba el enano mientras se sentaba un rato en el suelo para descansar.

Ignos: Es verdad...Pese a que parecían terrestres, sabían muchos trucos interesantes.

Gunsmith: Ya estudiaremos luego a estos tipos. Ahora tenemos que ayudar a Holy Blade.

Ventus: Gunsmith tiene razón, vamos.

Todos fueron al galope para reunirse con Blade.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade seguía combatiendo contra Kaitus donde estaba parejo con él, mientras Red Leaves seguía tratando de liberar sin éxito a las dos hermanas.

Kaitus: ¡No lo haces mal para ser un simple alicornio!

Decía Kaitus que en cierto modo, estaba disfrutando del combate contra Holy Blade.

Blade: ¡Tú tampoco lo haces mal para ser un terrestre!

Ante el comentario, Kaitus se rió un poco más y ahí le respondió.

Kaitus: Yo y mi gente no somos simples ponis terrestres.

Blade: ¿Cómo dices?

Ambos adversarios se separaron. El comentario de Kaitus dejó confundido al kirin blando.

Blade: Si no sois ponis terrestres, entonces ¿Qué sois?

Kaitus: No importa. Porque ahora mismo todos vais a morir aquí.

Respondió Kaitus mirando al lugar donde estaban Istar y Estrella. Finalmente una gran columna de luz cubrió a ambas hermanas.

Red Leaves: ¡Istaaaaar! ¡Estrellaaaa!

Istar: ¡Red Leaveeeees!

Estrella: ¡Ayudaaaa!

Gritaban ambas hermanas antes de desaparecer en la columna de luz. Gunsmith y los caballeros habían llegado justo a tiempo para ver que pasaba.

Gunsmith: Esto pinta mal.

Rockaid: Me parece que han empezado la fiesta sin nosotros.

Blade: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué has hecho, loco?

Gritó furioso el kirin blanco a Kaitus. Este último sonriendo perversamente, le respondió.

Kaitus: Simplemente creamos un arma.

Ventus: ¿Un arma?

La columna de luz se intensifico hasta el grado que se volvió cegador, haciendo que todos los presentes tuvieran que cerrar los ojos. Así por un rato hasta que dicha luz desapareció y todos pudieron por fin ver lo que había pasado.

En donde antes estaban Istar y Estrella, estaba en su lugar una extraña alicornio tan alta como Celestia y con complexión similar. Su pelaje era rojo como la sangre. Su crin era intensamente negra como enormemente larga que llegaba hasta el suelo al igual que la cola. Sus ojos eran completamente negros sin pupilas. Su cutie mark era extraña porque daba la impresión de ser una especie de estrella que la faltaba la mitad superior izquierda. Una intensa aura de oscuridad rodeaba a la yegua dándola un aspecto sombrío y tenebrosa.

El grupo miró enormemente sorprendidos ante lo que tenían ahora delante.

Ignos: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

Rockaid: No lo sé, pero esa yegua está de muerte.

Comentaba el enano con una ligera sonrisa pervertida. Kaitus riéndose malvadamente, comentó.

Kaitus: Sí. La fusión ha terminado. Ahora tenemos una poderosa arma entre cascos.

Red Leaves miró furioso a Kaitus y le gritó.

Red: ¡Idiota! ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

Kaitus: Crear el arma definitiva para que mi gente pueda gobernar este mundo.

Decía esto Kaitus y luego mirando a donde estaba la yegua oscura, la dijo.

Kaitus: Bien, "arma". Acaba con estos intrusos.

Ordenó el semental, pero la yegua no mostraba señal alguna de querer obedecer.

Kaitus: ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Te ordeno que acabes con ellos!

La yegua no parecía siquiera prestarle atención. Al final Kaitus molesto, se acercó a ella hasta estar enfrente suya y decirla a la cara.

Kaitus: ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Te he dado una orden, maldita sea! ¡Obedece!

El semental estaba ya perdiendo la paciencia, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, la yegua le dio un puñetazo a tanta velocidad, que Kaitus no pudo siquiera esquivarlo y salió volando muy lejos de allí, atravesando varias paredes de la cueva sin remedio. El grupo se quedó sorprendido ante lo que había pasado.

Tennessee: Vaya con la yegua. Sabe dar buenos golpes.

Red: ¡Chicos! ¡Tenéis que ayudarme a salvarlas! ¡Tenemos que deshacer la fusión de Istar y Estrella como sea! ¡Ese loco no tiene ni idea de lo que ha provocado!

Blade: ¡Ya habéis oído! ¡Adelante!

Red: Sí. Solo os pido que no la hagáis daño.

Rogaba el alicornio naranja. Ahí la yegua oscura gritó y su aura de oscuridad se intensifico, haciendo temblar todo el lugar.

Gunsmith: Mucho me temo que ella no tendrá reparos en hacernos daño a nosotros.

Comentaba Gunsmith que presentía que iban a tener problemas con la yegua. La yegua oscura ahí lanzó desde su aura infinidad de rayos oscuros contra el grupo, donde éstos se veían obligados a apartarse para no ser alcanzados por dichos rayos.

Red: ¡Istar, Estrella! ¡Parar!

El alicornio naranja se paró enfrente de la yegua y ahí la fue diciendo.

Red: Por favor. Sé que estáis ahí en algún lado. Detened esta locura y volved con nosotros, por favor.

La yegua lo miró por un momento, parecía que las palabras del alicornio la estaban haciendo efecto. Red Leaves sentía que lo había conseguido, pero por desgracia no fue así. La crin de la yegua lo atrapó del cuello hasta levantarlo y comenzó a estrangularlo.

Habría muerto ahogado si Ventus no la hubiese cortado la crin de la yegua para salvar así al semental y luego apartarlo de ella. La yegua ni se inmutó cuando el caballero la cortó la crin, segundos después su crin creció hasta volver a su estado anterior.

Blade: ¡Chicos! ¡Tratemos de rodearla para reducirla!

Decía Holy Blade y el grupo haciéndole caso, saltaron sobre ella.

Ignos: ¡Ya es nuestra!

Rockaid: ¡Yo por los flan...por la espalda!

El grupo trató de atraparla para reducirla, pero ahí la yegua gritó y una onda de energía expulsó al grupo, haciendo que se estrellaran en varias partes del lugar.

Blade: Vale. Tendrá que ser a las malas.

Decía el kirin blanco, cargando de energía su cuerpo y luego lanzarse hacia la yegua. Holy Blade trató de noquearla a base de golpes, pero la yegua esquivaba los ataques a enorme velocidad pese a que el kirin iba también muy veloz.

La yegua seguía esquivando ataques como si nada, hasta que evitando un puñetazo del kirin, le dio un potente gancho en el estomago de Holy Blade sacándole todo el aire. Acto seguido le disparó un rayo que lo estrelló contra una pared.

La yegua iba a disparar contra el kirin blanco, hasta que ésta fue atrapada por la cadena de la Cruz de Combate de Ignos.

Ignos: ¡Te tengo!

El vaquero lanzando una cuerda, atrapó a la yegua también para retenerla.

Tennessee: Menuda pieza he atrapado.

Gunsmith creó un chorro de agua que empapó a la yegua por completo. Luego lanzó un hechizo de un potente aire frío, haciendo que la yegua se convirtiera en una estatua de hielo.

Gunsmith: Ya la tenemos.

El grupo se fue acercando a la estatua incluido Holy Blade, donde este último tuvo que ser ayudado por Red Leaves para que no se cayera al suelo. El alicornio blanco había perdido su forma kirin debido a la paliza que la dio la yegua.

Blade: Bien ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Red: Ahora tenemos que deshacer esa maldita fusión impía.

Respondió el alicornio marrón. Rockaid acercándose a la estatua y tocándola un poco (justo en los flancos de la yegua), comentó.

Rockaid: No hay problema. Ahora que es una estatua de hielo, será fácil tratar con ella.

Pero en ese instante, la estatua de hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse, provocando que el grupo sorprendido retrocediera. Finalmente el hielo explotó, esparciendo trozos afilados de hielo por todos lados. Los alicornios y el unicornio tuvieron que convocar una barrera para protegerse.

En medio de la explosión estaba la yegua, que no mostraba señal alguna de daño y luego miró al grupo con sus oscuros ojos.

Rockaid: Oh, oh. Algo me dice que estamos en problemas.

La yegua oscura gritó y de repente desapareció de vista, siendo Holy Blade el primero en ser golpeado en el estomago y luego en la cara que lo mandó a volar contra una pared.

La yegua se movía a una velocidad imperceptible, golpeando a todo el grupo en diversas partes de sus cuerpos. El grupo trató de defenderse, pero la yegua era demasiado fuerte para ellos. La fuerza de la yegua no parecía nada de este mundo.

En apenas minutos, el grupo acabó en el suelo con fuertes daños. Enfrente de ellos estaban la yegua sin rasguño alguno.

Blade: Chicos...¿Estáis bien...?

Ignos: Más o menos...

Rockaid: A mi me duele...hasta las pe...

Ventus: Ro...Rockaid...

Gunsmith: Maldita sea...Somos muchos contra ella, y aun así se bastó ella sola para zurrarnos...

Red: Y eso que su fusión es tanto equivocada como incompleta...

Tennessee: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso...amigo?

Red: No hay tiempo...para explicaciones...Tenemos que detenerla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

El grupo como pudo se levantó. Ahí la yegua alzó su cuerno y de ella surgió una esfera de fuego, donde poco a poco iba creciendo hasta alcanzar un gran tamaño.

El grupo comenzó a preocuparse al ver que la yegua convocaba aquella bola de fuego y aun más cuando la lanzó contra ellos.

Red: ¡Cuidado!

Ignos: ¡Atención todos! ¡Si no la podemos esquivarla, habrá que desviarla!

Gunsmith: ¡Ya rugiste!

Ventus: ¡Venga, caballeros! ¡Con todo lo que tengáis!

Holy Blade, Red Leaves y Gunsmith cargaron gran cantidad de energía en sus cuernos para lanzar un potente rayo cada uno, los caballeros cargaron la magia de sus armas legendarias y entre los cuatro lanzaron un ataque conjunto, que adoptaron la forma de las cuatro princesas alicornios.

Los ataques del grupo impactaron en la esfera de fuego de la yegua, logrando pararla momentáneamente.

Blade: ¡Vamos chicos! ¡No os rindáis!

Gunsmith: ¡Solo un empujón más!

El grupo lo estaba dando todo para detener la esfera y estaban logrando hacerla retroceder poco a poco. La yegua aumentó la fuerza de las esfera, aumentando el tamaño como fuerza, volviendo a ganar terreno al grupo.

Los sementales estaban tratando de detener la esfera como podían, por desgracia el ataque de la yegua era muy poderoso. Todo el lugar estaba temblando y la cueva amenazaba por derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Red: ¡Istar, Estrella! ¡Tenéis que despertad! ¡Por favor!

Rogaba el alicornio naranja esperando que en lo más profundo de aquella yegua oscura, despertara Istar y Estrella de su letargo oscuro. Por desgracia no parecía funcionar y la yegua oscura iba aumentando la fuerza de su ataque.

Ventus: ¡Esto no me gusta! ¡Está ganando terreno!

Rockaid: ¡Noooo! ¡Soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir! ¡Y especialmente porque todavía no me he montado con mi querida Sweetie Belle!

Gunsmith: ¡Solo un empujón más, chicos! ¡Podemos hacerlo!

El grupo trataba de aguantar, por desgracia la esfera se hacía cada vez más grande y fuerte, donde solo la quedaba unos pocos metros para llegar hasta ellos.

Blade: ¡No! ¡No vamos a dejar que esos desgraciados conviertan a nuestras amigas en uno monstruo! ¡Vamos a liberarlas aunque sea lo último que hagamos! ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritó Holy Blade que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se llevaran a sus amigas. En ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

Gunsmith: ¿Holy Blade?

La luz de Holy Blade se hizo más fuerte al igual que su rayo donde este se intensificó, logrando frenar la esfera y hacerla retroceder.

Red: ¿Qué es eso?

No obtuvo respuesta el alicornio naranja. Porque en ese instante, el cuerpo del alicornio brilló con una luz cegadora y la esfera se intensificó aun más, provocando al final una enorme explosión que cegó a todo el mundo.

Todos: ¡Ahhhhhh!

Gritaron todos tras sufrir la onda expansiva de la explosión.

Cuando todo terminó, todo el mundo estaba inconsciente en el suelo, incluso Istar y Estrella que habían logrado recobrar su estado original y estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

Kaitus que había logrado volver, tenía una expresión molesta, cosa que empeoró cuando vio que la yegua oscura que trató antes de controlar, se había deshecho la fusión.

Kaitus: Esos malditos lo han estropeado todo, pero ahora lo lamentarán.

Decía esto el semental hasta que su vista se centró en Holy Blade y ahí puso una expresión de sorpresa en cuanto lo vio.

Kaitus: No...No es posible...

Ahí vio a Holy Blade en el suelo inconsciente, pero con un aspecto diferente. Su cuerpo se había vuelto blanco brillante. Su crin y cola adoptaron forma como de llama azul con detalles blancos brillantes. Sus alas en alas de energía dorada resplandecientes y su cuerno tenía un tono luz dorada y era más largo. En los ojos estaban cubiertas por una sombra azul.

Kaitus observaba al semental completamente pasmado, como si no se esperase ver aquella imagen de ninguna forma.

Kaitus: Imposible. No puede ser. Ese desgraciado no puede ser un...Tengo que informar al maestro de esto.

Comentaba el semental desapareciendo en una luz y llevándose a sus seguidores consigo. El cuerpo de Holy Blade comenzó a brillar débilmente, justo cuando el grupo comenzaba despertarse. El alicornio blando recobró su aspecto original sin que nadie se diera siquiera cuenta del que tenía antes.

Tras recobrar el sentido y ver que todos estaban bien incluido las chicas, decidieron todos volver a casa de las hermanas.

Más tarde. En el salón principal de la mansión Diamond, estaban el grupo sentados en unos sofás, enfrente de las dos hermanas que estaban sentadas en unos sillones.

Istar: Bueno, chicos. Creo que os debemos algunas explicaciones.

Decía Istar iniciando la conversación.

Rockaid: Sí. Porque apenas nos hemos enterado de la ma...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó la atención el pegaso rojo.

Blade: Istar, Estrella. Ese tipo habló de volveros a haceros una ¿A qué se refería?

Ante la pregunta, Istar y Estrella guardaron un momento de silencio. Así hasta que decidieron contarlo todo a los chicos.

Estrella: Antes de contaros, debéis prometernos que no se lo contareis a nadie.

Tennessee: ¿En serio, a nadie? Vaya, y yo que esperaba contárselo a mi vieja como a todo el mundo.

Decía el vaquero un tanto decepcionado de no poder contar un suculento secreto, hasta que Gunsmith le dio un codazo para que se callase.

Blade: Tenéis nuestra promesa, chicas.

Rockaid: Pinkie promesa, nenas.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron al ver que podían confiar en sus amigos.

Istar: Red Leaves es el único a quien contamos. Ahora lo sabréis vosotros.

Estrella: Sí. Es hora que sepáis la verdad sobre nosotras.

El grupo se disponía a escuchar, Red Leaves no tanto ya que por lo visto éste ya la conocía. Ahí las dos hermanas se dispusieron a explicarse.

Estrella: Originalmente, Istar y yo no deberíamos haber sido dos realmente.

Aquello dejó confundido al grupo.

Ignos: ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no sois hermanas?

Rockaid: ¿Sois clones las dos acaso? ¿Acaso formáis parte de alguna conspiración del gobierno para crear un ejercito de sexyyeguas que dominaran el mundo?

Preguntaba el enano de forma dramática, hasta que Ventus le dio un coscorrón.

Ventus: No digas tonterías, enano.

Istar: En realidad, mi hermana y yo tendríamos que haber sido originalmente una.

Gunsmith: ¿Una?

Istar: Es complicado, pero nosotras debíamos haber sido una entidad única conocida como Furia.

Estrella: Una yegua que ayudaría a liberar a Armonía, una yegua alicornio de gran poder.

Istar: Pero antes de que ella naciera o naciéramos nosotras, como prefiráis decirlo, un oráculo predijo la muerte de Furia y quién lo mataría.

Estrella: Así que cuatro oráculos regentes trataron de cambiar el futuro, dividiendo el alma de Furia en dos.

Blade: Es decir. En vosotras dos.

Istar: Así es. Así si una de nosotras muere, aun quedaría la otra para liberar a Armonía, porque nadie más que ella o nosotras podría hacerlo.

Estrella: Por eso somos gemelas tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez, porque cada una tiene una parte de las habilidades que Furia tendría.

Istar: Solo los cuatro oráculos regentes pueden regresarnos a nuestra verdadera forma, pero uno de ellos se negó a hacerlo.

Ventus: ¿Y quién fue?

Estrella: Ni idea. Hasta ahora solo nos hemos dedicado nuestra vida a vivirla como queríamos.

Istar: A la vez que tratamos de averiguar donde podría estar Armonía y liberarla.

Estrella: Esa es toda la historia.

Terminaron de contar su historia ambas yeguas. Salvo Red Leaves, el grupo estaba enormemente sorprendido.

Ignos: Vaya. Eso ha sido inesperado.

Ventus: ¿Por eso esos misteriosos ponis os secuestraron? ¿Querían convertiros de nuevo en Furia?

Istar: Lo que hicieron esos tipos fue una completa estupided.

Estrella: Solo hay una forma de volvernos a unirnos, pero esos tipos ignoraron nuestras advertencias

Istar: Y a causa de eso, en vez de crear a Furia, crearon un monstruo que ansiaba destruirlo todo.

Estrella: Si decimos que solo hay una forma, es que solo hay una. No entiendo por qué hay personas que no lo quieren entender que si lo hacen de otra manera, solo lo estropean.

Respondieron ambas yeguas molestas por lo que las había sucedido antes con aquellos misteriosos ponis. Los chicos pidieron paz.

Red: Chicas, calmaos. Lo importante es que pasado, pasado esta. Y ahora estáis libres.

Istar: Sí. Cosa que se agradece.

Blade: Nos alegramos que esteis las dos bien.

Rockaid: Si esos tipos os vuelven a molestar, yo les patearé bien el trasero.

Ambas: Gracias, chicos.

Agradecían ambas hermanas sonriendo dulcemente.

Ventus: De todos modos, aquel grupo de ponis eran muy extraños. Esa capacidad de hacer magia y volar sin tener que ser unicornios y pegasos.

Comentaba pensativo el pegaso rojo.

Gunsmith: Algo me dice que nos enfrentaremos pronto a nuevos enemigos desconocidos. Por lo que habrá que prepararse para entonces.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía Gunsmith. Posiblemente una nueva amenaza estaba por llegar.

Mientras tanto. Kaitus caminaba por un pasillo oscuro donde no se veía nada. Así hasta reunirse con alguien que estaba tras un asiento giratorio, dando la espalda a Kaitus.

¿?: Veo que has fracasado en tu misión, Kaitus.

Comentaba la figura misteriosa que estaba tapada por el sillón. Kaitus haciendo una reverencia, le respondió.

Kaitus: Lo lamento, maestro Girion. Al final el hechizo que empleamos no fue el adecuado.

¿?: Ya veo.

El asiento se giró revelando a otro pony presuntamente terrestre, de pelaje gris y crin corta blanca, ojos marrones. Algunas arrugas en el rostro revelando que era ya un pony de mediana edad. Llevaba un traje similar a Kaitus y los otros.

Kaitus: Pero tengo información que le será interesante, maestro.

Girion: ¿Qué información es esa, Kaitus?

Kaitus realizó un hechizo donde se formó una pantalla mágica y en ella apareció la imagen de Holy Blade en su forma alterna. Girion ahí lo miró con sumo interés.

Girion: Vaya. Eso si que resulta interesante.

Kaitus: Maestro. Eso demuestra que ese alicornio es como...

Girion: Lo sé. Al final venir a este mundo hace tantos años, ha valido la pena.

Comentaba el maestro con una sonrisa maliciosa, planeando algo seguramente malo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	19. Misión en el Asilo

**Misión en el Asilo**

Era de noche en Canterlot. Todo el mundo se iba a dormir, salvo los que tenían trabajos nocturnos.

La acción se desarrollaba en un asilo para ancianos, donde tanto ancianos como los que trabajaban allí, dormían placidamente. Nada parecía perturbar aquella paz, salvo una cosa.

Por los pasillos iba una sombra que se movía de forma sigilosa. Sin que nadie la viera, se acercó a la puerta de una habitación donde dormía uno de los ancianos.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y ahí entro. Aparte de ser una habitación en sí, dentro había una cama donde parecía dormir alguien.

La sombra se acercó unos pasos hasta estar cerca de la cama. De improviso sacó un cuchillo y lo lanzó, clavandose en el cuerpo del quien estaba bajo las sábanas.

La sombra no se conformó con lanzar simplemente un cuchillo. También lanzó varios shuriken donde se clavaron todas estas. Luego casó una pistola con silenciador donde disparó varias veces hasta vaciar el cargador. Luego una ametralladora donde disparó de forma incesante hasta quedarse sin munición. Un coctel molotov donde al estrellarse contra la cama, quedó completamente cubierto de fuego dicha cama con el que dormía dentro en dichas llamas. Luego una granada de mano que estalló. Sacando un lanzagranadas para lanzar varias granadas explosivas. Un lanzallamas donde lanzó fuego por doquier incendiando todo el lugar. Y como punto final, un bazooka donde disparó un misil que hizo estallar todo el lugar dejando todo arrasado.

La sombra finalmente se marchó, dejando el lugar completamente en ruinas y con el lugar de la cama completamente en llamas.

A la mañana siguiente, Drink Glass estaba en el bar como siempre. Así hasta que entró un pony pegaso en el bar a toda prisa y gritando.

Pegaso: ¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Ayuda!

Drink: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cual es la emergencia?

Pegaso: ¡Hay unos ponis en el suelo completamente fuera de sí! ¡Creo que les ha ocurrido un accidente!

Drink: ¿Ponis victimas de un accidente? Seguramente necesitaran ayuda. Un momento.

El señor de la taberna agarró una botella y unas copas por si había que reanimar a los que se hayan desmayados. Acto seguido salió del bar junto con el pegaso, donde seguía a este último que lo estaba guiando hasta el lugar donde estaban las victimas que era en un parque.

Pegaso: Por aquí.

Drink: Ya te sigo.

Drink Glass iba siguiendo el pegaso, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Pegaso: Allí están.

Dijo el pegaso señalando con el casco a un dúo de ponis que estaban en el suelo completamente idos. Cuando Drink Glass vio quienes eran, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

Drink: ¡No! ¡No puede ser, ellos!

Exclamaba el tabernero al ver que los que estaban en el suelo, eran nada menos que Comet Galaxy y Brodek. Ambos ponis estaban desmayados en el suelo y sin mostrar señal alguna de despertarse.

Pegaso: Los encontré así por el suelo. Creo que es grave los que les pasa.

Explicaba el pegaso. A Drink Glass no le hizo mucha gracia el hecho de que los ponis desmayados, fueran precisamente los que siempre trataban de consumir sin pagar en su bar, pero ahora mismo no estaba en situación para dejarse llevar por rencores pasados.

Drink: Bueno, bueno. Olvidemos el pasado y centrémonos en el presente. Ahora mismo estos dos necesitan ayuda. Tal vez alguna copa los reanime.

Comentaba el dueño del bar mientras echaba en las copas el contenido de la botella. Una vez llena, de improviso Comet y Brodek se despertaron y en apenas segundos, cogieron las botellas y se lo echaron a la boca bebiendo por completo su contenido para sorpresa de Drink Glass.

Drink: Carai. Eso si que es una rápida recuperación.

Comentaba el tabernero al ver que el pegaso y el terrestre ya estaban recuperados y perfectamente de pie. Éstos le agradecieron el gesto al tabernero.

Comet: Gracias, amigo.

Brodek: Sí. Nos hacía verdadera falta.

Drink: Pero vamos a ver ¿Qué os ha pasado exactamente? ¿Acaso tuvisteis un accidente? ¿Algo chocó con vosotros?

Preguntaba el dueño de la taberna, que quería saber que les había pasado a éstos. Brodek ahí respondió.

Brodek: En realidad, todo fue a causa de un dirigible.

Drink: ¿Un dirigible os atropelló?

Preguntó confundido el dueño del bar, ya que le resultó extraño que fuera precisamente un dirigible lo que les provocó el accidente. Ahí fue ahora Comet quien le explicó.

Comet: No exactamente. Es que Brodek y yo vimos por el cielo un dirigible y a fuerza de alzar la vista, nos cansamos y nos caímos al suelo dormidos.

Explicaba el pegaso señalando con su casco a un dirigible que surcaba el cielo.

Brodek: Sí. Y la verdad es que nos dimos una buena siesta.

Comet: Es verdad, je, je, je.

Comentaron ambos alegremente mientras chocaban de cascos. A Drink Glass le dio un tic en el ojo al sentir que le habían vuelto a engañar como otras veces.

Comet: Muchas gracias por las copas gratis.

Brodek: Sí, amigo. La verdad es que estábamos verdaderamente secos. Un buen detalle por tu parte.

Le agradecían ambos sementales al dueño del bar. Finalmente el dueño del bar estalló en rabia, dispuesto a descargar toda su ira en ambos ponis.

Brodek y Comet tuvieron que salir corriendo, para evitar la furia del dueño del bar que les lanzaba todo. Piedras, bancos, fuentes, farolas, incluso un banco donde estaba sentado un pony cuyos ojos reflejaban sorpresa como miedo por el hecho de estar saliendo por los aires. Cuando Brodek y Comet pasaron al lado de un árbol donde estaba en pegaso de antes, sin detenerse, le dirigieron una mirada como una sonrisa mientras le decían a éste.

Brodek: Muchas gracias por la ayuda, amiguete. Hoy por ti, mañana por ti.

Decía el pony verde mientras el pegaso les dedicaba a ambos una sonrisa mientras alzaba su casco en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Tras una larga persecución, Comet y Brodek logran darle esquinazo a Drink Glass, escondiéndose en el interior de un contenedor de la basura. Luego de un rato, ambos se asomaron con cuidado de allí.

Blade: ¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez, chicos?

Brodek y Comet se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de su amigo Holy Blade, que estaba al lado de éstos. Los dos sementales algo más tranquilos mientras iban saliendo del cubo de basura, fueron comentando a su amigo.

Brodek: Nada. Lo de siempre, que el calvorota es un tanto desagradable.

Comet: Tiene muy malas pulgas. No tiene ni un solo detalle contigo para nada.

Decían éstos haciéndose los inocentes. Holy Blade rotando los ojos, comentó.

Blade: Como digáis. Bueno. Yo me voy a hacer unas cosas.

Comet: ¿A dónde vas?

Blade: A Canterlot. Las princesas han solicitado que me presente ante ellas. No me dijeron qué era, pero aseguran que es muy importante. Así que me voy.

Comet: ¿Podemos ir contigo? Creo que ahora mismo a Brodek y a mí nos convendría un cambio de aires.

Preguntaba el pegaso mientras este y Brodek se asomaban con cuidado por el callejón, viendo a Drink Glass aun furioso y buscando a ambos portando una enorme hacha con mira telescópica (desde luego, en métodos de masacramiento tiene una mente retorcida XDDD). Holy Blade riéndose un poco por ello, respondió.

Blade: Je, je, je. Como queráis. Vamos a la estación de trenes ahora y pagáis vuestros propios billetes, claro.

Horas más tarde, el grupo que había ido a Canterlot en tren, se fueron al castillo hasta la sala del trono donde estaban ambas princesas. Los sementales al verlas, hicieron una reverencia ante éstas.

Blade: ¿Querían verme, princesas?

Celestia: Así es, Holy Blade. Y ojala fuera en mejores circunstancias.

Respondía la princesa cuya voz sonaba seria y casi triste. Aquello captó la atención del grupo.

Blade: ¿Qué ocurre, princesa?

Luna: Ha habido un asesinado en un asilo de ancianos.

Blade: ¿Un asesinato? Princesa. Creo que eso es más trabajo para la policía o la guardia real ¿Qué pinto yo en un caso de asesinato?

Preguntaba el semental, ya que éste estaba habituado a hacer misiones de gran importancia. Y ocuparse de un caso de asesinato de ancianos no entraba en las categorías de un agente espectro. Ahí la princesa se dispuso a explicarle el por qué.

Celestia: Verás, Holy Blade. Es que la victima no era un anciano común y corriente ¿Te acuerdas de aquel antiguo agente espectro retirado, Spear Luky?

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Holy Blade abrió los ojos de golpe mientras exclamó.

Blade: ¿Spear Luky? ¿Uno de los más antiguos agentes que tuvo el cuerpo de agentes espectros? ¿Conocido por todos con el apodo de "El Potra"? ¿El quién abandono el cuerpo a muy avanzada edad para disfrutar de una vida tranquila?

Preguntó sorprendido el alicornio mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen de un viejo semental de pelaje azul marino, con crin corta y grisácea, con cutie mark de tres herraduras doradas apuntando hacia arriba.

Luna: Así es. Fue precisamente él quien murió asesinado en el asilo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Brodek con los ojos muy abiertos y echándose los cascos a la cabeza, gritó.

Brodek: ¡Nooooo! ¡El potra, no! ¡Cualquiera menos él! ¡Que horrible! ¡Que horrible!

Gritaba sin parar el pony verde para luego echarse a correr por la sala del trono, bajo las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de todo el mundo. Brodek corriendo hacia una columna, se puso delante de ésta y comenzó a darse cabezazos con ella.

Brodek: ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Gritaba de nuevo el pony verdes loco de desesperación, sin dejar de golpearse la cabeza en la columna. Luego dejando de golpearse en ella hasta agrietar en la zona de donde golpeaba, el pony verde dejó de hacerlo y caminando hasta las escaleras que llevaban a los tronos de las princesas, siguió hablando.

Brodek: ¡De todas las cosas horribles que pudo haber pasado! ¡Es es...lo...peor...posible!

Gritaba esto el semental mientras es echaba por la escalera y siguió gritando.

Brodek: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quéeee?

Gritaba de nuevo el pony verde mientras montaba un drama. Los presentes miraron sorprendidos la reacción del pony verde.

Blade: Vaya, Brodek. Sí que te parece afectarte mucho su perdida.

Brodek: No te imaginas como, amigo. Ay, que desgracia.

Celestia: Lo siento mucho, Brodek. Me imagino que para ti, es muy duro el hecho de perder a un pony importante en tu vida.

Le decía la princesa sintiendo lastima por el pony verde. Ahí Brodek con expresión seria y mirando a ésta, la respondió quejándose éste.

Brodek: ¿Qué pony importante ni que nada? ¡Lo que pasa es que le presté hace tiempo 50 bits para yantar! ¡Y ahora que se ha muerto, no las volveré a verlas nunca más! Ahora voy a reclamarlo al maestro armero*.

En el momento que dijo eso, todos los presentes cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

Blade: ¡Idiota!

Brodek: ¿Qué? Las quería como si fueran hijas mías. Yo creo que tengo derecho a la pataleta.

Se defendía el pony verde. El grupo ignorando la tontería de Brodek, el alicornio la preguntó a Celestia.

Blade: Princesa ¿Por qué iba alguien a matar Al Potra?

Celestia: No estoy muy segura, pero creo que buscaban su diario.

Blade: ¿Su diario?

Celestia: Dime, Holy Blade ¿Conoces el caso de los hechiceros arcanos de Grifonia?

Blade: ¿Ese caso? Recuerdo haberlo leído hace tiempo en unos archivos de la sede de los Agentes Espectros. Según tengo entendido, era un grupo de ponis que querían crear un poderoso hechizo que acabaría con los grifos del lugar.

Celestia: Así es. Si esos hechiceros hubiesen conseguido su cometido, habría surgiendo muchas complicaciones y desastres en las relaciones diplomáticas de Grifonia. Por eso enviamos Al Potra cuando era más joven a dicha misión. Él dirigió a un grupo contra dichos hechiceros y detenerlos.

Comet: Entonces ¿Mataron Al Potra por venganza?

Preguntó el pegaso azul. Luna ahí respondió.

Luna: Creemos que es más complejo. Creo que en realidad buscan su diario.

Blade: ¿Su diario?

Celestia: Así es. Cuando los hechiceros fueron derrotados, El Potra cogió varios de sus peligrosos objetos y los repartió por el mundo. Siendo él el único que conoce la ubicación de cada uno.

Blade: Y por eso lo mataron. Para apoderarse de su diario ¿Verdad? Porque seguramente en dicho diario estaría apuntando las ubicaciones de cada una.

Celestia: Así es, pero conociendo Al Potra, lo habrá escondido de forma que no se pueda encontrar así como así. Él tenía una gran tendencia de esconder muy bien sus cosas personales. Vaya que si lo hacía.

Comentaba esta última parte la princesa mientras rotaba los ojos, recordando como El Potra escondía en los sitios más inverosímiles y sobre todo insospechados. Como cuando escondió un bocadillo de adelfas bajo el trono de Celestia. Un disco de vinilo de su grupo favorito en los lavabos bajo una falsa baldosa. Su colección de minerales bajo la bañera de Celestia. Su lista de autores favoritos metido en un hueco del poste de la bandera de Equestria en la más alta torre del castillo de Canterlot. Su completa colección de revistas playbrony en un falso suelo de su habitación. Un pastel enorme de nata y fresa escondida tras un cuadro con forma de tarta en la misma habitación de la princesa Celestia (la sorpresa que se llevó la princesa al descubrir que tenía un rico pastel en su cuarto y ella sin saberlo)..etc.

Holy Blade riéndose al recordar todo eso, comentó.

Blade: Ja, ja, ja. Es verdad. Aun recuerdo cuando escondió unas medias de una yegua, en nada menos que el tocador de mi hermana en un falso hueco ja, ja, ja. Que bueno fue ja, ja, ja.

Se reía sin parar el alicornio, luego recobrando la compostura, comentó.

Blade: Bueno ¿Entonces? ¿Debo tratar de recuperar el diario?

Celestia: Así es, Holy Blade. Tendrás que encontrar ese diario, antes que quienes mataron Al Potra, lo consigan para sus diabólicos planes.

Blade: Puede contar conmigo, princesa. Encontraré ese diario.

Respondió con una sonrisa de total confianza el alicornio. La princesa Celestia sonriendo ante la determinación del alicornio, respondió.

Celestia: Gracias, Holy Blade. Y recuerda. La seguridad de Equestria depende que lo consigas y también por la memoria del Potra.

Holy Blade hizo una reverencia y se marchó junto con sus amigos Brodek y Comet.

Más tarde, los tres estaban ya fuera del castillo y mientras caminaban, comentaban entre sí.

Comet: Bueno, amigo ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

Blade: Lo primero es lograr entrar en el asilo. El problema es como entrar sin que haya sospechas. Podrían haber algún agente enemigo dentro y si saben que busco el diario, podría complicarse la cosa. Si hubiera una forma de entrar si llamar demasiado la atención.

Comentaba pensativo el alicornio, buscando alguna forma de entrar en el asilo. Ahí Comet con una sonrisa, le dijo lo siguiente.

Comet: La verdad. Yo tengo una idea.

Dijo esto el pegaso con una sonrisa, para luego mirar al pony verde. Brodek al notarlo, preguntó.

Brodek: ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

Más tarde, en el asilo. Un lugar tranquilo donde residían los ancianos. Algunos dormían, otros leían un periódico, otros jugaban al domino, a las cartas o al parchis.

Una yegua de pelaje marrón claro y larga crin negra y lace, llevando una bata de cuidadora y unas gafas rojas rectangulares, recibía a Holy Blade y a Comet, donde entre ambos sementales había un pony anciano de pelaje verde. Crin blanca, una gran barba blanda. Llevando una cazadora negra, una camisa a cuadros marrones, una boina negra, unos anteojos, pantalones negros y un bastón (no hace falta decir que es Brodek disfrazado XDD).

Cuidadora: Bien. Según tengo entendido, han venido aquí para que ingresemos a este anciano ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba la yegua con tono serio. Ambos sementales con una sonrisa, respondieron.

Blade: Así es, señora.

Comet: Sí. El abuelo ya está muy mayor y tiene que empezar a cuidarse. Y bueno, entre antiguayas como él, estará más que bien.

Decía Comet con una leve sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Brodek anciano le picara la pezuña con su bastón, provocando un leve quejido de dolor en el pegaso azul.

Brodek (disimulando su voz): Perdona, hijo. Ya sabes que no oigo bien. Je, je, je.

Comet miró feo a Brodek mientras el pony verde se reía perversamente.

Cuidadora: Muy bien ¿Y de quién es el abuelo?

Blade y Comet: Es abuelo mío...

Respondieron los dos sementales a la vez, dándose cuenta del fallo y rápidamente trataron de corregirse.

Blade y Comet: Es abuelo de él...

Respondieron de nuevo a la vez ambos sementales, cometiendo otra vez el error. Al final algo nerviosos, respondieron de nuevo.

Blade: Bueno. En realidad es que es tan querido, que es como el abuelo de los dos.

Comet: Sí. Cierto je, je, je.

Respondieron ambos con unas leves sonrisas nerviosas. La cuidadora con su semblante serio, no dijo mucho mientras apuntaba en su cuaderno.

Cuidadora: Muy bien. Buscaremos un sitio para vuestro abuelo. Pueden echar un vistazo a las instalaciones si les parece bien, para que puedan estar seguros de que estará bien.

Blade: Gracias.

La cuidadora se marchó sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Comet: Un poco seca esa yegua ¿No os parece?

Comentaba el pegaso al ver lo enormemente seria y de carácter seco que tenía dicha yegua. Holy Blade ahí comentó a sus amigos.

Blade: Bien, chicos. Ahora tenemos oportunidad de registrar todo el lugar en busca del diario. Recordad. El Potra siempre encuentra o crea los escondites más inesperados. Así que registrar todo el lugar.

Comet: Entendido.

Brodek: ¿Yo también?

Preguntó el pony verde disfrazado. Holy Blade ahí le dijo a éste.

Blade: Tú mézclate con los ancianos. Así nuestra tapadera será más creíble.

Comet: Por no decir, que te sentirás como en casa. Ya sabes, entre antiguallas.

Bromeaba el pegaso azul burlandose del pony verde. Brodek mirando feo al pegaso, le respondió.

Brodek: ¿Te gustaría que te metiera el bastón donde no te brilla el sol?

Amenazaba el pony verde mientras alzaba el bastón de forma amenazante. Holy Blade puso paz entre ambos.

Blade: Chicos, concentraos. Ahora tenemos que meternos en la misión ¿Estamos?

El pony verde y el pegaso azul asintieron. Y ahí los tres se dividieron para buscar el diario del Potra.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano, en nada menos que en las Pegasus. Iba una pareja. Uno era un alicornio de pelaje rojo y crin rubia. Ojos amarillos. Con cutie mark de un escudo y dos lanzas.

La otra era una yegua terrestre de pelaje dorado y larga crin plateada atada a modo de coleta. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una flor en forma de estrella azul que brillaba con fuerza.

Yegua: Nada como pasar tiempo juntos en lugares turísticos ¿No crees, Lance, querido?

Preguntaba la yegua al semental que parecía ser su marido. Éste sonriendo a su esposa, la contestó.

Lance: Por supuesto, Aurora. Nada como pasar unas buenas vacaciones, sobre todo si es con mi hermosa esposa.

Aurora: Oh, querido.

Ambos sonrieron. Luego ahí Aurora comentó.

Aurora: Habrá que ir pensando en comprar algún regalo para nuestros hijos.

Lance: Sí. Algo que les pueda gustar a Holy Blade y a Dana. Habrá que echar un vistazo en las tiendas.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en comprar algún regalo para sus hijos. Ambos pasaron por una tienda y decidieron pasar por ella para echar un vistazo.

Ambos se separaron para cubrir más terreno y ver si encontraban algo.

Aurora: Creo que esto le podría gustar a Dana.

Comentaba la yegua mirando unos vestidos. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que buscaba, hasta que en ese momento la yegua se detuvo al percibir algo. Ahí poniendo expresión seria, dijo.

Aurora: Se que estás ahí, Girion.

Dijo de repente la yegua con tono serio y en parte molesto. Detrás de ella apareció nada menos que Girion, el líder del extraño grupo que ordenó hace tiempo secuestrar a Istar y a Estrella.

Girion: Hora, Aurora. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

Comentaba el semental con una sonrisa. Aurora sin girarse siquiera, le contestó con tono molesto.

Aurora: Dime que quieres y lárgate de una vez. Ya sabes que no tengo intención de volver con vosotros.

Decía la yegua que parecía no agradarla en absoluto el semental. Girion sin mostrar preocupación alguna, la contestó.

Girion: En realidad, venía a hablar de tus hijos.

Aurora: ¿Mis hijos?

Preguntó ahora la yegua, girándose para ver ahora al semental. Girion ahí, continuó hablando.

Girion: Sí. Es bastante probable...Que haya heredado mucho de ti, Aurora. Al menos tu hijo mayor.

Decía esto el semental, alzando su casco y mostrando una imagen de Holy Blade con un aspecto diferente a cuando se enfrentó a la versión oscura de la fusión entre Istar y Estrella. Aurora se sorprendió al verlo.

Aurora: Holy Blade. No puede ser.

Girion: Su poder aun sigue dormido, pero con la guía adecuada, tanto tu hijo como su hermana, podrían despertar todo su potencial. Yo podría ayudarles.

Aurora: ¡Ni se te pase por la cabeza acercarte a mis hijos, traidor!

Alzo la voz la yegua y mirando al semental de forma amenazante. Girion sin perder la sonrisa y su calma, la respondió.

Girion: Oh, Aurora ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto? Nuestra gente tiene que estar unida y tú estás aquí entre estos inferiores, e incluso te casaste con uno que no forma parte de nosotros.

Aurora: Mejor tener un marido fiel y unos estupendos hijos, que estar con vosotros y hacer montones de barbaries. Por eso yo y algunos otros nos fuimos cuando la actual sociedad de nuestra gente cambio.

Girion: Querida. Pronto llegará el momento en que debemos conquistar este mundo. Y en ese momento tanto tú como tus hijos tendrán que elegir un bando. Y cuando eso suceda, espero que sepáis elegir el bando correcto.

Aurora: No te des tantos aires, maldito. No todos piensan igual que tú.

Girion: Je, je, je. Al menos de momento. Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, Aurora. Ahora me tengo que ir, cuídate. Y ya veremos si tus hijos son más de lo que han mostrado. Hasta luego, Aurora. Ya nos veremos.

El semental se marchó, dejando sola a la yegua donde su rostro figuraba una gran preocupación.

Aurora: Holy Blade...Dana...

Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no notó que su marido había aparecido por detrás de ella y decirla.

Lance: Querida ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el semental, picando con su casco el hombro de su esposa, logrando hacer reaccionar a ésta.

Aurora: ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Perdona. Estaba pensando en mis cosas.

Lance: ¿Pasa algo, querida?

Aurora: No, no. No pasa nada. Sigamos buscando algo para nuestros hijos.

Respondía la yegua empujando al semental detrás de este para que se pusiera a caminar. Lance le extrañó la actitud de su esposa, ya que ésta parecía preocupada por algo.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade y Comet Galaxy estaban buscando por todo el asilo en busca del diario mientras Brodek se entretenía con los viejos del lugar.

Holy Blade estaba en un cuarto de estar con varios muebles, buscando cualquier cosa que podría servir de escondite. Ahí el alicornio vio un cuadro en la sala, donde en ella aparecía nada menos que el Potra pintado, donde en su casco derecho alzado sujetaba un especie de diario.

Blade: No pensé que El Potra tuviera un cuadro de él aquí.

Comentaba el semental, pero decidió ignorarlo. Éste miró por toda la sala, hasta que palpando cosas con su casco, pasó por una vieja radio y ahí presionó algo en dicha máquina, haciendo que se abriera un compartimento.

Blade: ¡Bingo!

Celebró el alicornio al sentir que había logrado su cometido, pero su alegría desapareció al ver que en su interior solo había una bolsa de papas.

Blade: ¡Porras! No es esto.

Maldecía su suerte el semental. Frustrado, se puso en la pared y dio un golpe en ella con el casco. En ese momento para sorpresa del alicornio, un cuadro donde se veía la pintura de un árbol, se abrió y en ella apareció un anciano escondido en un hueco de detrás del cuadro.

Blade: ¡Anda! ¿Quién es usted?

Preguntó el semental sorprendido de ver a un anciano escondido dentro de un hueco del cuadro. Ahí el anciano le respondió.

Anciano: Me llamo Serafino, jovencito.

Blade: ¿Y se puede saber qué hace ahí metido?

Serafino: Estoy jugando al escondite con unos amigos. Y le agradecería que no dijese nada a nadie, no quiero que me descubran ahora que he logrado esconderme bien.

Blade: ¿Y cuándo lleva ahí escondido?

Serafino: Desde el verano del 65.

Respondió el anciano, sorprendiendo al alicornio y preguntándose si el anciano se lo decía en serio o solo le tomaba el pelo.

Serafino: Bueno. Le dejo. No sea que me pillen. Hasta luego.

Se despedía el anciano, cerrando éste su escondite con el cuadro. El semental estaba un tanto pasmado por ello, pero decidió olvidarse de ello y centrarse en lo buscaba.

Blade: Veamos. Probemos en otro lugar.

Holy Blade centró su vista en una estatua en forma de Venus sin brazos. Se acercó a examinarla mientras palpaba con el casco, hasta dar con un botón oculto.

Blade: Perfecto.

Celebraba el alicornio mientras la base de la estatua se abría, saliendo un cajón de él. El semental cuando vio su interior, se decepciono al ver que era una simple factura por unas gafas progresivas.

Blade: Porras. No es esto ¿Y para qué rayos esconde una factura aquí?

Comet Galaxy caminaba por los pasillos, mirando por todos lados en busca de cualquier escondite. Así hasta que su vista se centró en un cuadro mostrando un bosque oscuro con árboles muertos y una ataúd, titulada "Naturaleza Muerta".

Comet: Mmm...¿Y sí?

El pegaso apartó el cuadro y vio que estaba escondido en ella un armario cuadrado.

Comet: Perfecto.

El pegaso abrió el armario esperando que fuese donde escondía el diario. Lo único que encontró dentro, fue un ataúd de caoba fina. El pegaso al verlo se espantó brevemente y rápidamente cerró el armario y colocó el cuadro en su lugar.

Comet: ¿Para qué rayos esconde un ataúd ahí dentro? Ni que fuera un vampiro.

Comentaba el pegaso ante lo que había presenciado hace unos momentos.

Holy Blade seguía en la habitación. Su vista se centró en una gramola antigua. El semental la examinó con cuidado, logrando abrir otro compartimento. Dentro había una especie de caja.

Blade: A ver si es esto.

El semental abrió la caja y de repente surgió una cabeza de broma con muelle asustando al semental.

Blade: ¡Ahhhh!

Gritó el semental por el susto que se había llevado con la dichosa caja. Por lo visto era una caja de broma.

Blade: ¡Maldita sea! Una caja de broma. Desde luego, este Potra.

Comet Galaxy estaba en los lavabos buscando cualquier cosa que sirviera de escondite. Se metió en uno de los servios y explorando el lugar, llegó a encontrar un botón oculto entre las losas.

Comet: Parece que encontré algo.

Decía el pegaso azul mientras una compuerta se abría. En su interior el pegaso pudo ver que había una caja. El semental la abrió, esperando que fuese el diario.

Comet: A ver si es esto.

El semental abrió la caja viendo su interior, aunque no era lo que esperaba.

Comet: Pero ¿Y esto?

El semental pudo ver que en la caja había fotos de la princesa Celestia, o más bien de sus flancos reales.

Comet: Madre mía. Este Potra...

Comentaba de mala gana el pegaso, pero luego mirando por todas partes asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie, agarró las fotos y se las guardó en la alforja que llevaba consigo. Luego se marchó disimuladamente de allí.

Mientras tanto, Brodek aun con el disfraz puesto, estaban en el cuarto principal (donde se esconde Serafino). Por lo visto los ancianos habían iniciado un especie de concurso.

Brodek: ¿En qué cosiste este concurso?

Preguntó el semental aun emulando voz de anciano. El anciano que estaba a su lado, le respondió.

Anciano: Es muy simple. Es un concurso de tirarse cuescos.

Brodek: ¿Concurso de tirarse cuescos?

Anciana: Así es. Es para ver quién logra tirarse el mejor cuesco.

Respondió alegremente una anciana. Brodek le pareció curioso aquello, aunque supongo que para los ancianos era algo normal cuando no tenían con que entretenerse.

Cada uno de los ancianos trataba de tirar el cuesco más fuerte y sonoro posible, algunos lo hacían flojo, otros regular mientras otros bastante fuerte. Incluso Serafino participo saliendo de su escondite, con la palabra de que nadie le delatase donde se escondía. Tras tirarse el cuesco, volvió a su escondite.

Anciano: Bien, amigo. Inténtalo tú.

Le decía un anciano, animando a Brodek a participar.

Brodek: ¿Estáis seguros?

Anciana: Por supuesto. Adelante.

Le animó ahora la anciana. Brodek decidido, se levantó de la silla donde estaba éste sentado y se fue al centro del cuarto listo para empezar bajo la vista de todos los ancianos. El semental ahí se concentró, hacía un gran esfuerzo en su interior mientras su cara se iba poniendo algo roja por el esfuerzo.

Finalmente el semental pego un gran cuesco de gran envergadura y sonoridad. Sobraba decir que los ancianos se taparon la nariz debido al olor y ahí comenzaron a vitorearlo, ya que de todos, Brodek es el que lo hizo sin duda mejor.

Anciano: Felicidades, amigo. Eres el ganador por excelencia.

Brodek: je, je, je ¿Puedo intentarlo otra vez? Creo que lo puedo mejorar.

Preguntaba animadamente el semental. El anciano sonriente, le contestó.

Anciano: Créeme. No creo que haga falta que hagas otra.

Volviendo con Holy Blade y Comet, éstos aun seguían buscando. Holy Blade estaba en la cocina revisando de arriba abajo, hasta que miró en un horno donde en ella había un botón oculto. Al pulsarlo, se abrió una compuerta de una pared cercana.

Blade: A ver si hay suerte.

El semental miró en el hueco de la pared y ahí sacó, un calendario.

Blade: ¿Un calendario? Con fecha de...¿Hace 20 años? ¿Para qué rayos guarda El Potra esto?

Comet estaba en los jardines. Examinando un árbol, tocó un mecanismo oculto en una rama, abriendo una compuerta en el propio árbol.

Comet: A ver si aquí...

El semental metió la cabeza dentro, para acto seguido escucharse un leve gritó de dolor y el semental rápidamente sacó la cabeza, donde tenía un cepo para ratones pillando su nariz.

Comet: Ay ¿Para qué guarda una cosa así en este lugar?

Más tarde, los tres sementales se reunieron en el cuarto de antes.

Blade: ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

Comet: Nada. Como mucho, tonterías en varios escondites.

Brodek: Yo he ganado esta dentadura jugando a las cartas.

Respondió finalmente Brodek, mostrando una dentadura. Holy Blade y Comet mirando con asco, le comentaron a éste.

Comet: ¡Puag...! Que asco.

Blade. ¿Para qué rayos quieres tú una dentadura y encima embabada?

Brodek: Yo que sé. Lo que importa es que la gane je, je, je.

Blade: Cambiando de tema. Está claro que no hemos encontrado el dichoso diario. Habrá que seguir buscando.

Comet: ¿Y dónde, Holy Blade? Buscamos en todos lados y nada.

Holy Blade centró su vista en el cuadro del Potra y pensativo, respondió.

Blade: Creo que no en todos.

El alicornio se acercó al cuadro y miró donde se veía la pintura del Potra sujetando con un casco el diario. El semental posó su casco sobre la pintura donde estaba el diario. Presionó en ella y acto seguido se hundió esa parte a modo de compuerta. El semental miró dentro y encontró un especie de libro.

Blade: ¡El diario! ¡Lo encontramos!

Decía sonriente el semental al ver que era el diario. Los demás lo celebraron también.

Comet: ¡Genial!

Brodek: Sí. Ahora si que no tendré que seguir así disfrazado más.

Cuidadora: Buen trabajo.

Los sementales se giraron y vieron a la cuidadora de antes.

Blade: ¿Señora?

Cuidadora: Ahora dadme ese diario, para que se lo pueda entregar a mis jefes, los magos rúnicos.

Exigía la yegua a los sementales.

Blade: ¿Acaso trabajas para los magos rúnicos?

Cuidadora: Por supuesto. Me pagaron bien por matar al Potra y encontrar su diario.

Blade: ¿Tú mataste al Potra?

Preguntó enfadado el alicornio al descubrir que la cuidadora fue la asesina del El potra. Ésta emulando una sonrisa perversa, respondió.

Cuidadora: Así es. Tuve que emplear de todo para acabar con él. Ahora dadme ese diario.

Comet: Encanto. Por si no te has dado cuenta, nosotros somos tres hábiles guerreros y tú solo una.

Respondió desafiante el pegaso azul. La yegua sonriendo con malicia, contestó.

Cuidadora: No os creáis que está todo a vuestro favor.

Respondía a esto la yegua, sacando un especie de control remoto.

Cuidadora: Hay explosivos de gran potencia en cada habitación de los ancianos. Si pulso éste botón, los ancianos saltarán por los aires hasta reducirse en carbonilla. Así que, me dais el diario o los ancianos lo pagaran caro.

Ahora los sementales estaban en aprietos. Si trataban de atacarla, la mujer activaría las bombas, matando a cientos de ancianos inocentes.

Blade: Muy bien. Te daremos el diario.

Comet: Blade, no.

Blade: No tenemos elección.

Decía el alicornio ya que no quería que ancianos inocentes muriesen. El semental lanzó el diario a la yegua donde ésta la atrapó con su casco. Ahí con una sonrisa malévola, dijo.

Cuidadora: Bien. Ahora que tengo el diario, solo tengo que entregárselo a mis jefes. Y ni se os ocurra seguirme. Ahora se os ha acabado el juego.

Nada más decir eso último, el cuadro donde se escondía Serafino se abrió, golpeando la cara a la yegua que la noqueó por completo. Serafino que estaba escondido, exclamó.

Serafino: ¿Cómo que se ha acabado el juego? ¡Si a mi nadie me ha encontrado!

Gracias al golpe de suerte por parte de Serafino, pudieron recuperar el diario y detener a la cuidadora que trabajaba en secreto para los magos rúnicos.

Con el caso resulto, ahora solo faltaba hacer una cosa importante.

En el patio del castillo de Canterlot. Las princesas de Equestria, las mane, los príncipes de cristal, los caballeros reales, Gunsmith y sus Gunsmith Battles, Eyedragon, Comet Galaxy y su hermana Stellar Galaxy, Lightning Ghost, Istar y Estrella, Brodek, Wisp, Holy Blade y su hermana como la asistenta Kasidi, Ember y varios más. Estaban todos reunidos en torno al ataúd donde dentro estaba el cuerpo de El Potra.

Celestia: Queridos amigos. Estamos aquí reunidos, para despedirnos de Spear Luky, allias El Potra.

Hablaba la princesa con tono serio, pero a la vez triste.

Celestia: El Potra acaba finalmente de abandonar éste mundo, donde a partir de ahora irá a un lugar mejor. El Potra fue siempre un buen pony, entregado por completo a la causa de Equestria. Siempre será recordado, pero nunca jamás olvidado.

Varios de los presentes estaban en silencio e incluso algunos llorando tras el discurso de Celestia. Justo en ese momento, el ataúd comenzó a hacer ruidos raros, que no pasó desapercibidos para los presentes.

Rainbow: ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

Preguntó la pegaso. Acto seguido el ataúd hizo más ruido, a la vez que se movió un poco.

Brodek: ¡Creo que he visto moverse el ataúd!

Rarity: ¡Brodek, no bromees con eso!

Comet: Creo que no es el único. Me parece que yo también lo he visto moverse.

Los presentes pudieron ver que al ataúd hacía cada vez más ruido e incluso comenzar a sacudirse. Los presentes no entendían nada, hasta que de repente la tapa del ataúd se abrió de golpe y de ella emergió nada menos que El Potra vivito y coleando.

Todos: ¡Ahhhhh!

Gritaron todos del susto y salieron huyendo del lugar, dejando solo al Potra que estaba sentado dentro del ataúd.

El Potra: ¡Ya está bien de hacer tanto ruido, leñe! ¡Que uno no puede dormir tranquilamente ni 48 horas seguidas!

Se quejaba el pony anciano mientras se salía del ataúd. Se acercó a un escudo que estaba colgado de la pared. Presionó el circulo que tenía el escudo en el centro y ahí se abrió una compuerta donde el Potra sacó de ella un té caliente, para luego irse mientras se bebía el té tranquilamente.

* **Reclamar algo "al maestro armero"** **es una expresión que se dice cuando algo ya no tiene solución o cuando no hay esperanza de conseguir algo, que correspondería a la expresión alemana** _ **etwas in den Schornstein**_ _ **schreiben können**_ **.**


	20. Rivalidad Enfrentada

**Rivalidad Enfrentada**

En un gran recinto cerrado en el Imperio de Cristal. Las luces de varios focos iluminaban lo que era un gran ring de boxeo.

En medio de dicho ring estaba Holy Blade con un traje de referí. Un micrófono descendió del techo hasta llegar al alicornio y agarrándolo él con su casco, hablaba por el aparato con una sonrisa.

Blade: ¡Bienvenidos todos hoy a este gran evento! ¡Esta noche se disputará posiblemente el mayor combate de boxeo que toda Equestria haya presenciado jamás!

Anunciaba el alicornio al público, aunque no fueran muchos. En realidad, el único público eran las mane y Spike, las princesas Celestia y Luna, Shining Armor, los caballeros reales al cual faltaba Rockaid e Ignos. Discord, Brodek, Starlight Glimmer, Eyedragon, Comet Galaxy, Gunsmith, Istar y Estrella. Pleasure Wish, Infinity Wish y varios amigos más.

Blade: ¡A mi derecha, tenemos a la más querida princesa del Imperio de Cristal, La princesa Mi Amore Cadence o lo que es lo mismo, la princesa Cadence!

Las luces se centraban en una esquina, donde estaba la princesa Cadence en postura de combate y mirada desafiante. La princesa llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules con bordes blancos y una camisa corta sin mangas también azul con bordes blancos. Unas botas en sus patas traseras blancas y unos guantes azules. La princesa lanzaba unos directos al aire. Detrás de ella tras las cuerdas, estaba Rockaid Hunter con una toalla encima de sus hombros y una gorra.

Blade: ¡Y a mí izquierda, la más famosa unicornio y miembro de los Caballeros de la Realeza…. Ember Paint!

Las luces ahora se enfocaban en Ember Paint. Al igual que Cadence, la unicornio estaba en posición de combate y mirada desafiante. La unicornio plateada llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros con bordes blancos, como una camisa negra sin mangas con bordes blancos. Unas botas traseras negras como unos guantes rojos. Detrás de ella tras las cuerdas, estaba su hermano Ignos portando una toalla tras el cuello.

Blade: Bien. Estas dos hermosísimas yeguas han tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, una feroz rivalidad entre ellas que reside tiempo atrás. Esta noche, las dos van a resolver sus diferencias y rivalidades en este gran combate de boxeo que os puedo garantizar que no veréis otro igual. Eso seguro. -

Brodek: Eso ya lo creo, amigo.

Comentaba Brodek que estaba sentado en la mesa, donde estaba en ella la campana.

Celestia y Luna que estaban juntas, comentaban entre ellas.

Luna: Hermana… ¿Tú crees que ha sido buena idea organizar esto?

Preguntaba Luna un tanto preocupada. Celestia seriamente la respondió.

Celestia: Ambas siempre acaban peleándose por cualquier tontería solo por sus estúpidas rencillas. Así que si tantas ganas tienen de pelear, les daremos lo que quieren. Aquí podrán pelear todo lo que quieran sin que nadie las interrumpa.

Luna: ¿Estás segura de ello?

Celestia: Claro. Una vez que lo den todo, posiblemente dejen sus rivalidades de lado y comiencen a llevarse bien.

Luna: Sinceramente, hermana, yo no estoy muy segura de ello.

Discord: Una cosa si será cierta. Esto valdrá la pena.

Comentaba el dios del caos estando él recostado en su asiento, mientras se comía unas palomitas.

Volviendo al ring. Ambas contendientes sentadas en sus respectivas esquinas, se preparaban para el gran combate.

Rockaid: Animo, princesa. De todo de usted misma en el combate.

Decía Rockaid, animando a su princesa.

Cadence: No te preocupes, enano. Pienso hacer que esa piojosa acabe besando el suelo.

Decía confiada la princesa mientras Rockaid la ponía el protector en la boca.

Ignos: Bien, hermana. A por todas.

Decía Ignos, apoyando éste a su hermana

Ember: Claro, hermano. Ya verás…. Pienso barrer el suelo del ring con esa cursilona.

Decía confiada la capitana, mientras Ignos la ponía el protector en la boca.

Blade: Bien. Que se preparen las contendientes.

Decía el alicornio y ambas adversarias se acercaban al centro del ring.

Ninguna de las dos apartaba la vista de la otra de forma desafiante. Sus miradas eran tales, que si llegaran a matar con ellas, ambas serían asesinas en serie.

Blade: Bien. Las reglas son simples. Se disputarán 10 asaltos. Perderá la primera que no se levante a la cuenta de 10 o se rinda. No se permite tanto usar la magia como volar, tales acciones provocarán la descalificación inmediata.

Explicaba el alicornio, siendo escuchado por todos los presentes.

Blade: Bien… ¿Estáis las dos listas? -

Ambas: ¡SI!

Dijeron ambas yegua, mirándose la una a la otra de forma desafiante. Ambas estaban deseosas de dar la paliza de su vida a la otra y no estaban dispuestas a desperdiciar tal oportunidad. Por primera vez, podrían liarse a tortas a gusto sin que nada ni nadie las interrumpiese para nada.

Blade: Bien. Pues preparadas para el primer asalto.

Anunciaba Holy Blade. mientras aparecía Xion con un hermoso vestido rojo y levantando un cartón con un uno en ella, anunciando el primer combate. La gatielaga tenía una expresión de molestia mientras decía.

Xion: ¿Por qué me ha tocado a mí hacer esto?

Preguntaba molesta la gatielaga. Ahí Holy Blade la respondió de forma acusadora.

Blade: Es lo justo. Ya que fue culpa tuya de que Ember me diera una paliza al tú decirla, que yo iba diciendo por ahí que ella era mi perra y que la traía muerta en la cama. Así que cállate y continua hasta que yo diga basta.

Respondía con tono serio el alicornio y Xion seguía con ello para molestia suya. Una vez anunciado el primer asalto, Holy Blade alzó la voz.

Blade: ¡Que comience el primer asalto!

Dicho y hecho, Brodek golpeó la campana, anunciando el primer combate. Las dos yeguas estaban dispuestas a devorarse vivas (no hablando de forma literal).

Ember: ¡Prepárate para recibir la paliza de tu vida, yegua estúpida!

Dijo Ember con furia

Cadence: ¡Serás tú la que acabe recibiendo la golpizna que te mereces, boba!

Respondió Candence con igual furia.

Ember: ¡Vas a desear no haberte levantado hoy de la cama, porque vas a volver a ella de la paliza que te voy a dar!

Cadence: ¡Que te crees tú eso! ¡Te pienso dar una buena paliza que no te va a reconocer ni tu propia madre!

Ember: ¡Princesa mimada!

Cadence: ¡Fresca!

Ember: ¡Debilucha!

Cadence: ¡Devora hombres!

Ember: ¡Cursi!

Cadence: ¡Cucaracha!

Ember: ¡Envilece sementales!

Cadence: ¡Solterona marimacha!

Ambas: ¡Te vas a enteraaaar!

Gritaron ambas yeguas, lanzándose al combate. Ambas yeguas se lanzaron puñetazos la una contra la otra, al mismo tiempo que esquivaban o bloqueaban los puñetazos de la otra, hasta que Cadence logró conectarle un puñetazo en la cara de Ember.

Spike: Madre mía. Eso sí que ha sido un buen directo.

Comentaba él bebe dragón. Ember contraatacó con un puñetazo en el estómago de Cadence.

Infinitiy: Eso sí que ha tenido que doler

Decía la alicornio estelar.

Ember ahí comenzó a dar puñetazos, mientras Cadence se cubría con sus brazos para protegerse a la vez que era arrinconada hacia una esquina. Ember lanzó un directo, pero Cadence hizo una finta y ahí la dio un fortísimo gancho en el mentón de Ember que la hizo retroceder. Ahora Cadence lanzó su contraataque, lanzando un sin fin de puñetazos mientras Ember ahora era quien se cubría para protegerse de los golpes. Cadence trató de darle otro puñetazo ahora en el estómago, pero Ember se hizo un lado y ahí lanzó un gancho que la atizó en toda la mitad del rostro de Cadence.

Ember: ¡Te voy a dar una paliza que no olvidarás, maldita princesa mimada!

La gritaba Ember, dándola otro puñetazo en el pecho de Cadence.

Cacende: ¡Te pienso moler a palos, yegua desquiciada!

Gritaba ahora Cadence, lanzando un directo en la mitad de la cara de Ember.

Ember: ¡Shining era un alumno prometedor, pero por culpa de que se casó con una estúpida como tú, se volvió un completo idiota!

Gritaba Ember, dando un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Cadence, haciéndola salir todo el aire.

Cadence: ¡La única idiota eres tú! ¡Lo que te pasa, es que eres una maldita envidiosa porque ningún semental quiere estar con una bruja loca como tú!

Gritaba ahora Cadence, lanzando ésta también un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Ember, sacándola todo el aire que tenía la unicornio. Shining al ver a ambas yeguas pelear de esa manera, no pudo evitar comentar.

Armor: Mi madre... Como se ponen estas dos.

Cooper: Je, je, je. En parte es culpa tuya, Morning. Tú eres el principal responsable de que esas dos yeguas se detesten tanto.

Decía Tennessee en plan burla, Shining mirando enfadado al vaquero, le gritó molesto.

Armor: ¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, idiota! ¡Y deja de llamarme Morning!

Cooper: Je, je, je… ¿Y por qué no? Me parece un buen nombre.

Seguía riéndose el vaquero para molestia del unicornio.

Volviendo al combate, Cadence y Ember seguían con su intercambio de golpes.

Ambas: ¡Te vas a enteraaaar!

Gritaron ambas yeguas, alzando cada una su brazo derecho y lanzando las dos a la vez un directo, provocando que las dos se golpeasen mutuamente en la mitad de la cara, quedando los guantes pegados al rostro de la otra.

Acto seguido, sonó la campana del fin del primer asalto.

Blade: ¡Fin del primer asalto! Cada una a su respectiva esquina.

Anunciaba el alicornio blanco y cada una de las boxeadoras volvieron a su esquina para sentarse, mientras sus acompañantes la pasaban un vaso de agua para beber y las secaban el sudor.

Más tarde, volvió a aparecer Xion para fastidio de la gata que aun llevaba el vestido, anunciando el segundo asalto y ambas rivales se levantaron para reiniciar el combate. Brodek golpeó la campana dando inicio al segundo asalto.

Cadence: Lo de antes fue un calentamiento. Ahora sí que te voy a partir la cara.

Decía Candance segura de sí misma

Ember: ¡Ja! Mira tú que yo aún estoy entrando en calor. Ahora sí que voy a hacerte una cara nueva.

Respondió Ember, también muy segura de sí misma.

Cadence lanzó un puñetazo al estómago de Ember, pero la unicornio la bloqueó con sus guantes. Ember contraatacó lanzando un gancho, pero Cadence la esquivó echándose para atrás. Ambas lanzaron un directo al mismo tiempo que fueron bloqueadas por el brazo de la otra a la vez.

Cadence: ¡No me ganaras, golfa!

Decía Cadence, lanzando un gancho en la barbilla de Ember.

Ember: ¡Tú sí que estás lejos de ganarme, zorra!

Respondía Ember, lanzando un gancho de lado que la dio en la mitad de la cara de Cadence.

Cadence: ¡Pienso partirte esa cara de perra que tienes!

Decía Cadence, lanzando un directo, atinando en la cara de Ember.

Ember: ¡Pienso arrancarte esa fea cara que tienes y devolvérsela al cerdo de donde salió!

Decía ahora Ember, dando un potente gancho en la barbilla de Cadence.

Las dos yeguas seguían con su intercambio de golpes, donde cada una golpeaba con fuerza a la otra.

Fluttershy: ¿No.…No se están pegando demasiado fuerte?

Preguntaba Fluttershy con algo de miedo. Su novio Ventus ahí la respondió.

Ventus: Créeme, mi cielo. Esas dos aún están entrando en calor. Pronto verás cómo se sacuden de verdad.

Sonó la campana de fin del segundo asalto. Ambas contendientes volvían a su esquina para recuperar el aliento.

Minutos más tarde. Xion volvió a salir para mostrar el cartón del tercer asalto. Acto seguido las dos contendientes volvieron a levantarse para volver a su combate. Brodek hizo sonar la campana de comienzo del tercer asalto.

Las dos volvieron a su combate. Cadence trató de darla un directo, pero Ember la hizo una finta y la dio un potente gancho en el estómago de la princesa, sacándola todo el aire que ésta tenía. Ember sin querer desaprovechar la oportunidad, la arreó otro puñetazo en la cara de Cadence y luego otro en la barbilla. Cadence trató de contraatacar con otro puñetazo, pero Ember la esquivó y la dio a la princesa otro puñetazo en la cara y terminando con un potente gancho que la derribó al suelo. Holy Blade ahí comenzó a contar.

Blade: 1...2...-

Rockaid: ¡Vamos, mi princesa, levántese!

Animaba el potro. Cadence en el suelo, comenzaba a moverse.

Blade: 3...4...-

Cadence logró levantarse y reanudar así su combate.

Ember: Debiste haberte quedado en el suelo, porque no pienso tener piedad.

Cadence: Ya te gustaría a ti, pero seré yo la ganadora en esto..

Respondió desafiante Candance a la vez respirando algo agitada.

Ember: ¡Ni en sueños!

Ember se lanzó a golpearla sin piedad a la princesa, lanzándola puñetazos a la cara, pero Cadence se cubría con sus brazos para protegerse. Así hasta que Ember sin parar de lanzarla puñetazos, la llevó hasta una esquina. Iba a continuar golpeando Ember, hasta que sonó la campana de fin del tercer asalto.

Ambas contendientes volvieron a sus esquinas.

Rockaid: Animo, princesa. Solo es el principio.

Animaba el potro a la princesa, mientras la daba un vaso de agua con pajilla. Cadence tras beber un poco, le dijo sonriente al potro.

Cadence: Tranquilo, enano. Solo estoy calentando. Ahora sí que la voy a dar, pero bien hasta que acabe mordiendo el polvo.

Rockaid: ¡Esa es mi princesa!

Xion anunciaba ahora el cuarto asalto y ambas contendientes volvieron al centro del ring. Brodek hizo sonar la campana de comienzo del cuarto asalto.

Ember: ¡Ahora verás, princesa mimada! ¡Lo de antes eran solo unas caricias, comparadas con las que te voy a dar!

Decía Ember, lanzando un directo a la cara de Cadence, pero la alicornio se agachó esquivando así el ataque, para luego lanzar un potente gancho en la barbilla de Ember que la hizo retroceder.

Cadence: ¡Ahora me toca a mí darte lo que te mereces, bruja!

Dijo la princesa, lanzándose hacia Ember y dándola un puñetazo en la cara, luego un gancho en estómago. Ember harta de ser golpeada, trató de darla un gancho en la barbilla de Cadence, pero la princesa se echó atrás para esquivarlo y luego contraatacó con un directo con todas sus fuerzas en la mitad de la cara de Ember que la mandó contra las cuerdas y luego cayó al suelo. Holy Blade comenzó a contar.

Blade: 1...2...-

Ignos: ¡Vamos, hermana! ¡No te rindas ahora!

Animaba su hermano y Ember comenzó a moverse.

Blade: 3...4...-

Ember logró levantarse para luego Cadence se lanzará al ataque y la diera puñetazos, mientras la unicornio las bloqueaba y era empujada contra las cuerdas. Finalmente sonó la campana de fin del cuarto asalto. Ambas contendientes volvieron a sus esquinas.

Ignos: Animo, hermana. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Animaba Ignos su hermana mientras la daba un vaso de agua con pajita para que ésta bebiera. La unicornio le respondió segura de sí misma.

Ember: Gracias, hermano. Solo le estoy dando ventaja a esa princesa mimada. Ya verás. Pronto acabará besando el suelo-

Ignos: Muy bien, hermana. A por todas.

Xion anunciaba el quinto combate. Ambas contendientes volvieron para reanudar el combate número 5. Brodek sonó la campana de nuevo. Ambas se lanzaron al ataque de nuevo la una contra la otra, lanzando puñetazos sin parar, golpeándose la una a la otra con dureza.

Ember: ¡Ríndete, princesa mimada! ¡Este combate no lo puedes ganar!

Decía Ember, lanzando un puñetazo en la cara de Cadence. Ahí la alicornio la respondió.

Cadence: ¡Jamás! ¡En este combate, seré yo la ganadora y tú la perdedora que siempre has sido!

Dijo esto la princesa, lanzando ésta también un puñetazo contra la cara de Ember.

Ember: ¡Hace falta algo más que una princesa flacucha para ganar a una antigua capitana como yo, y mucho menos que una zorra como tú!

Dijo esto la unicornio, lanzando un puñetazo en el estómago de Cadence, haciéndola salir todo el aire.

Cadence: ¡Como si una maldita bruja como tú pudiera ganar a la princesa del amor! ¡Una perra como tú!

Decía ahora la princesa, lanzando ésta también un puñetazo contra el estómago de Ember, sacándola todo el aire.

Ember: ¡Boba!

Golpeaba Ember en el estómago de Cadence.

Cadence: ¡Estúpida!

Golpeaba Cadence en el estómago de Ember.

Ember: ¡Imbécil!

Volvía Ember a golpear en el estómago de Cadence.

Cadence: ¡Hija de yegua!

Volvía Cadence a golpear en el estómago de Ember.

Ambas: ¡Te vas a enterar!

Gritaron ambas yeguas, lanzando fuertes puñestazos al estómago de la otra sin parar, sacándose mutuamente el aire. Ninguna daba su brazo a torcer.

Cadence: ¡Ríndete tú!

Gritó Candance

Ember: ¡No! ¡Ríndete tú!

Gritó ahora Ember

Cadence: ¡No, tú!

Ember: ¡No, tú!

Cadence: ¡Tú!

Ember: ¡Tú!

Decían ambas yeguas sin dejar de lanzar puñetazos en el estómago de la otra. Cadence ya harta, lanzó un potente gancho contra el mentón de Ember que la mandó contra las cuerdas y la unicornio rebotó para volver hacia Cadence, la cual la princesa la lanzó un fuerte directo en toda la mitad de la cara de la unicornio que la derribó contra el suelo.

Blade: 1...2...

Empezó a contar Holy Blade.

Ember comenzó a moverse.

Blade: 3...4...-

Ember trataba de levantarse.

Blade: 5...6...-

Ember logró levantarse y volver al combate.

Cadence: Debiste haberte quedado en el suelo. Vas a volver a él enseguida, zorra estúpida.

Decía Cadence, lista para atacar de nuevo y lanzarla un directo, pero Ember la bloqueó con su brazo y con el otro la dio un puñetazo en mitad de la cara que la hizo retroceder. Ember ahora contraatacaba, lanzando un puñetazo en el estómago de Cadence, luego otro puñetazo en toda la cara de Cadence con todas sus fuerzas que la mando contra las cuerdas y rebotando, para que Ember la recibiera con un potente gancho en toda la barbilla que la mandó al suelo.

Blade: 1...2...

Holy Blade comenzó a contar.

Cadence comenzó a moverse.

Blade: 3...4...-

Cadence trataba de levantarse.

Blade: 5...6...-

Cadence logró levantarse y volver al combate.

Ember: Volver a levantarse para luego volver al suelo. Eso sí que no tiene sentido, aunque claro ¿Qué se esperaba de una perra estúpida como tú?

Decía Ember con gran ira.

El final de quinto combate terminó con el sonido de la campana y ambas contendientes volvieron a sus esquinas.

Ambas yeguas respiraban de forma agitada. Sus cuerpos presentaban ya señales de duros golpes como en sus rostros, a su vez que sus cuerpos estaban ya sudorosos y sus crines algo revueltos.

Xion anunciaba ahora el sexto combate y ambas contendientes volvieron para reanudar su combate.

Brodek hizo sonar la campana para reanudar su combate.

Pese a que ambas estaban ya algo cansadas, las dos luchaban con mayor ferocidad todavía. Ambas yeguas lanzaban fuertes puñetazos contra la otra con tanta dureza, que casi parecían que golpeaban con fuertes martillos.

Cadence dio un potente gancho en la cara de Ember. Ember la dio un puñetazo en el estómago de Cadence. Cadence la dio un puñetazo en el pecho de Ember. Ember la golpeó en la barbilla con dureza. Cadence la golpeó el estómago de Ember. Ember la dio un directo en la cara de Cadence.

Durante largo rato estuvieron las dos así, hasta que ambas lanzaron un doble puñetazo en la cara de la otra con tanta fuerza, en que ambas cayeron al suelo.

Blade: 1...2...

Ambas yeguas en el suelo se movían.

Blade: 3...4...

Las dos yeguas trataban de levantarse.

Blade: 5...6...-

Las dos yeguas lograron volver a levantarse para el combate, pero sonó la campana del fin del sexto combate y ambas yeguas volvieron a sus esquinas.

Xion anunciaba el séptimo combate.

Xion: ¡Maldita sea! A ver si esto se acaba ya. Tengo ganas de quitarme este vestido ridículo.

Decía molesta Xion, aun sujetando el cartón que anunciaba el séptimo combate.

Ambas contendientes volvieron al centro y Brodek hizo sonar la campana de inicio del séptimo combate.

Ember trató de golpearla, pero Cadence con una finta la esquivó y la dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Ember, luego un gancho en toda la barbilla y luego un directo en la cara. Cadence iba a golpear de nuevo, pero Ember bloqueó el ataque y luego contraatacó con un puñetazo en toda la cara de la princesa, luego la dio un puñetazo en el estómago y para terminar con un gancho. Iba a golpear de nuevo la capitana con un directo, pero Cadence la esquivó, la dio un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo para luego rematarla con un fuerte gancho bajo la barbilla haciendo que la unicornio realizara un giro de 180 grados y acabara ésta colgada las cuerdas superiores para luego caer al suelo.

Blade: 1...2...-

Ember en el suelo se movía.

Blade: 3...4...-

Ember trataba de levantarse.

Blade: 5...6...-

Ember tenía problemas para levantarse.

Ignos: ¡Vamos, hermana! ¡No te rindas!

Gritaba Ignos, apoyando éste a su hermana

Blade: 7...8...-

Ember se ayudaba de las cuerdas para luego volver a levantarse y volver al combate.

Sonó la campana de fin del séptimo combate. Ambas contendientes volvieron a sus esquinas.

Xion anunciaba el octavo combate y ambas contendientes volvieron al centro. Brodek hizo sonar la campana de inicio del octavo combate.

Las dos volvieron a reanudar su combate. Cadence trató de golpearla a Ember en estomago con un gancho, pero la unicornio velozmente la dio un directo en la cara de Cadence que la hizo retroceder, luego otro puñetazo en la cara y terminando con un gancho en el estómago. Cadence esquivó otro puñetazo lanzado por Ember y contraatacó lanzando un directo en toda la mitad de la cara de Ember y luego otro en el estómago. Iba la alicornio a golpearla de nuevo, pero Ember la esquivó y lanzó un gancho en la barbilla de Cadence y luego la dio un derechazo. terminando con un fuerte izquierdazo, haciendo que ahora fuera Cadence la que se colgara de las cuerdas para luego caer al suelo.

Blade: 1...2...

Cadence en el suelo se movía.

Blade: 3...4...

Cadence trataba de levantarse.

Blade: 5...6...

Cadence tenía problemas para levantarse.

Rockaid: ¡Vamos, mi princesa! ¡No se rinda!

Gritaba Rockaid con desesperación al ver a su princesa con problemas para levantarse.

Blade: 7...8...

Cadence se ayudaba de las cuerdas para luego volver a levantarse y volver al combate.

Sonó la campana de fin del octavo combate. Ambas contendientes volvieron a sus esquinas.

Las dos yeguas estaban reventadas y completamente sudadas. Sus ropas estaban prácticamente empapadas de sudor y sus crines revueltas por el sudor provocado por el duro combate. Tanto sus cuerpos como sus rostros presentaban señales de duros golpes como algunos moratones. Éstas tenían al menos cada una un ojo ligeramente morado por los golpes que se daban mutuamente.

Xion anunciaba el noveno combate.

Xion: Vamos...Solos dos asaltos más y te podrás quitar este maldito traje.

Se decía a sí misma la gata, deseosa de poder quitarse el vestido cuanto antes. Las dos contendientes volvieron al centro del ring. Ambas, aunque cansadas, ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar por la otra por nada del mundo. Ambas estaban dispuestas a ganar como fuese.

Brodek hizo sonar la campana de comienzo del noveno combate.

Las dos yeguas como fieras salvajes, se lanzaron a una contra la otra. Las dos se dieron fuertísimos puñetazos la una contra la otra hasta el punto que parecían que causaban ondas de choque con cada brutal golpe. Ninguna se cubría ya en absoluto. Ahora solo lanzaban brutales golpes contra la otra. Golpes directos en la cara, ganchos en el estómago de la otra. Brutales golpes en el mentón de la otra. Ambas yeguas lo estaban dando todo en el combate. Las dos estaban deseosas de ganar y darla la paliza a su rival como fuese. Las dos querían desquitarse contra su más odiada rival. Su deseo de ganar era lo que las impulsaban a darlo todo para seguir y no dejarse vencer.

Tras largo rato de fuertes puñetazos, sonó la campana de fin del combate noveno. Ambas volvieron a sus respectivas esquinas bastante magulladas y adoloridas. Pese a ello, su ánimo no había decrecido lo más mínimo sino todo lo contrario. Estaban más ansiosas que nunca a darlo todo.

Xion anunciaba el último asalto.

Xion: ¡Último asalto…. Por fin!

Celebraba la gatielaga. Ambas contendientes volvieron al centro del ring a paso lento. Ahí Holy Blade habló a ambas.

Blade: Este es el último asalto. A partir de aquí, no hay final de tiempo. El combate terminara cuando una de las dos caiga al suelo y no se pueda levantar a la cuenta de 10.

Informaba el alicornio. Ambas yeguas estaban de acuerdo, pese a que ambas estaban al límite de sus fuerzas. Ambas rivales se miraban desafiantes la una a la otra, deseosas de darla la paliza de su vida a la otra y ganar. Finalmente, Brodek hizo sonar la campana de inicio del último asalto.

Las dos yeguas volvieron a reanudar su combate donde ambas se daban brutales puñetazos la una a la otra. Ahora todo se limitaba a fuertes directos contra la otra o ganchos. Las dos yeguas se sacudían con fuerza en los rostros de la otra. Ambas lo daban todo para derribar a la otra y ganar. Ganar y demostrar quién era la mejor de las dos. Cadence y Ember las impulsaba su gran rivalidad, odio mutuo y deseos de superar a la otra.

Ember realizó un brutal gancho de lado contra la mitad del rostro de Cadence, haciéndola saltar el protector en la boca.

Cadence respondió de la misma manera con otro gancho en el rostro de Ember, haciéndola saltar a ésta también el protector en la boca.

La tensión estaba al rojo vivo. Ambas ya sin protectores en la boca, seguían dándose fuertes puñetazos. Ambas tenían sus rostros ya muy magullados y llenos de moratones como algún ojo morado y semicerrado. nublando parte de su visión. Sus bocas ya sangraban por los duros golpes al igual que sangre salían de la nariz. Su furia las impulsaban a darlo todo. Al final, ambas se dieron un doble gancho la una contra la otra que mando a ambas contra las cuerdas y éstas se sujetaron de ellas para no caerse.

Ambas sujetándose de las cuerdas por extremos opuestos, se miraron la una a la otra. Ambas fijamente a los ojos se miraban de forma desafiantes y sin ningún tipo de deseo de perder el combate, pasara lo que pasara.

Era todo o nada. Tenían que ganar fuese como fuese pensaba cada una. Ambas estaban al límite de sus fuerzas y lo iban a aprovechar al máximo.

Finalmente, ambas se lanzaron contra la otra. alzando sus puños para lanzar un directo final mientras ambas gritaban.

Ambas: ¡VOY A GANAAAAR!

Gritaron ambas yeguas. Ahí todo fue a cámara lenta. Ambas enfrente de la otra, mirándose fijamente a los ojos de la otra. Ambas lanzando sus puños contra la otra hasta que finalmente cada una llegó a golpear la mitad del rostro de la otra con un derechazo con todas sus fuerzas que las quedaban a cada una.

Ahí el tiempo se congelo para todos. Ambas rivales estaban ahí de pie en el centro del ring, con cada una con su puño en el rostro de la otra. Ninguna se movía un solo milímetro.

El tiempo parecía hacerse eterno, hasta que finalmente las dos cayeron a la vez al suelo.

Holy Blade miraba un poco estático eso, pero recuperándose de eso, comenzó a contar.

Blade: 1...2...

Ambas yeguas se movían en el suelo.

Blade: 3...4...

Ambas trataban de levantarse.

Blade: 5...

Ambas se levantaban como podían.

Blade: 6...

Pero ambas volvieron a caerse al suelo.

Blade: 7...

Ambas trataban de levantarse, pero estaban demasiado debilitadas y adoloridas para hacerlo.

Blade: 8...

Ambas trataban con todas las fuerzas que las quedaban para levantarse, pero eran en vano.

Blade: 9...-

Finalmente, las dos cayeron rendidas al suelo.

Blade: Y 10...¡Tenemos un empate!

Anunció Holy Blade y Brodek hizo sonar la campana varias veces, anunciando el fin del combate. Todo el mundo fue a ver a ambas yeguas para socorrerlas.

Más tarde. Ambas yeguas estaban en el hospital en unas camas, con sus cuerpos vendados. Los demás estaban con ellas.

Ventus: Sí que os habéis dado, pero bien.

Decía Ventus, observando a las dos yeguas completamente magulladas en sus cuerpos.

Brodek: Sí je, je, je. Ahora nadie podrá decir que no os habéis desahogado a gusto.

Comento Brodek

Rockaid: Vaya, princesa. Ha estado usted genial.

Decía emocionado Rockaid por el combate que había dado la princesa.

Cadence: Gracias, Rockaid.

Ignos: Hermana. Debo decir que lo has hecho bien ahí arriba.

Decía Ignos, viendo con orgullo a su hermana

Ember: Gracias, Ignos.

Celestia: Bueno. Las dos os habéis peleado sin interrupción con todas vuestras fuerzas. Ahora supongo que ya habréis aprendido la lección.

Las decía la princesa Celestia, donde ambas yeguas asintieron.

Ember: Sí. Yo aprendí que debo entrenar más duro, para la próxima vez ganar a esta princesa mimada.

Decía Ember con determinación.

Cadence: Yo debo entrarme aún más fuerte, para darle su merecido a esta bruja.

Contesto Candance para no quedarse atrás

Ember: ¡Perra...!

Cadence: ¡Zorra...!

Ember: ¡Cerda!

Cadence: ¡Gusano!

Ember:- ¿Quieres otra pelea?

Preguntó Ember, mirando desafiante a Cadence.

Cadence: ¡Por mí, perfecto!

Respondió Candance con una sonrisa desafiante.

Decían desafiantes ambas yeguas. mientras los presentes se echaron el casco a la cara. Estaba claro que ambas yeguas estaban deseosas de volver a pelear. Algunas cosas no cambian para nada.

Mientras en otro sitio, Xion estaba quemando en una fogata el vestido que se vio antes obligada a llevarlo. La gatielaga tenía una sonrisa maliciosa de estar disfrutando de como el vestido era consumido por las llamas.

 **Nota autor: Hace tiempo escribí esta historia y lo compartí con mi amigo black-spyro. No tenía intención de subirlo en ningún fanfic, pero a mi amigo le gustó tanto esta historia que lo subió a uno de sus fanfics. Hoy lo subo aquí para sustituir el que borré hace tiempo porque no me llegó a gustar lo que puse en su día.**


	21. Vacaciones y Monos

**Vacaciones y Monos**

En la cantina de Drink Glass, Comet y Brodek estaban en una mesa tomándose unas bebidas mientras charlaban.

Comet: Menuda fiesta la de anoche ¿Verdad, socio?

Comentaba alegremente el pegaso azul. Brodek estando de acuerdo con él, le respondió.

Brodek: Ya lo creo, amigo. Ésta vez mi Pinkie se ha superado con la fiesta...Lastima que el Sugar Cube Cornet haya acabado un poquito sucio.

Comet: ¿Un poquito sucio? ¡Amigo, hay trozos de pastel o crema repartido por las paredes e incluso por el techo!

Brodek: Es verdad. Je, je, je.

Ambos amigos se rieron.

Brodek: Si. Lo malo es que hay que limpiar todo.

Comet: Si. Uff...Mi hermana dice que tengo que ayudar a Pinkie a limpiar.

Brodek: Si. Pinkie Pie me dice lo mismo en que la ayude a limpiar.

Comet: ¿Entonces vamos a ayudar a limpiar?

Ante la pregunta, ambos sementales se miraron y durante unos instantes no dijeron nada, hasta que finalmente dijeron.

Ambos: ¡Para nada! Ja, ja, ja.

Volvieron a reírse ambos amigos para luego volver a beber. Justo en ese momento pasaron por la puerta Pinkie Pie y Stellar Galaxy. Ésta última era una pegaso de pelaje rojo, crin y cola azul con negro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una estrella fugar con destello rojo. Aquella yegua era la hermana mayor de Comet Galaxy.

Comet: ¿Stellar?

Brodek: ¿Pinkie?

Comet: ¿Qué hacéis las dos aquí?

Stellar: Je. Por fin os encontramos. Ya sabía yo que estaríais aquí.

Pinkie: Vinimos para que nos ayudéis a limpiar la tienda. Porque hay pastel por todas partes y aunque me guste la idea, no puedo estar todo el día lamiendo las paredes.

Decía la pony rosa mientras se relamía la lengua al recordar como probaba el pastel de las paredes. Stellar ahí habló.

Stellar: Así que, vamos chicos. Moved el trasero para ayudarnos a limpiar la tienda.

Decía con cierta autoridad la pegaso roja. Comet y Brodek se miraron por unos momentos y respondieron al unísono.

Comet y Brodek: ¡Para nada!

A la velocidad del rayo, ambos sementales salieron al galope saltando a una ventana abierta y luego salir huyendo.

Drink Glass: ¡Eh! ¡Que no habéis pagado la consumición!

Se quejaba el dueño molesto porque los dos caraduras de siempre se fueran sin pagar. Stellar y Pinkie tampoco querían que ambos sementales se fueran sin cumplir sus responsabilidades.

Stellar: Si esos dos creen que van a escapar así como así, es que no me conocen. Vamos Pinkie Pie, a por ellos.

Pinkie: Uy, si. Me encanta el pilla, pilla.

Respondía alegremente la pony rosa mientras Stellar salí del bar corriendo, siendo seguida por Pinkie Pie donde la pony rosa se desplazaba con alegres saltitos.

Mientras tanto, Brodek y Comet ponían tierra por medio, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Pinkie Pie y Stellar.

Comet: ¡Vamos, Brodek! ¡Espabila! ¡Tenemos que poner tierra por medio!

Brodek: ¡No lo tienes que repetir dos veces!

Ambos sementales seguían huyendo hasta esconderse por unos callejones, donde ahí ambos se detuvieron para recobrar el aliento.

Brodek: Bueno...Creo que los despistamos.

Comet: Eso parece, colega.

Ambos sementales parecían que podían respirar tranquilos, pero de improviso una red cayó por encima de Comet, atrapándolo por completo al pegaso en ella.

Comet: ¡Ahhh...!

Stellar: ¡Te cogí, hermano!

Decía la pegaso descendiendo en el aire.

Comet: ¡No, hermana! ¡Por favor, libérame!

La imploraba el pegaso queriendo que lo liberasen, pero su hermana negándose rotundamente a hacerlo, le contestó seriamente.

Stellar: De eso nada. Me prometiste que ayudaríamos a Pinkie Pie a limpiar la tienda. Y además...

La yegua mirando a Brodek donde éste estaba sobresaltado por la repentina aparición de la yegua, le dijo a éste.

Stellar: Y tú no te creas que te libras, Brodek. Tú también vienes.

Brodek: ¡De eso nada!

Exclamó el pony verde, saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

Comet: ¡Huye, Brodek! ¡Sálvate tú! ¡Hazlo por todos los vagos de este mundo!

Le gritaba el pegaso azul con la esperanza de que su amigo se salvara al menos. El pony verde no se lo pensó dos veces para salir huyendo como si le hubieran puesto un cohete bajo la cola.

Durante una larga carrera, el semental llegó al lago a las afueras de Ponyville donde éste muy cansado por la huida, se tumbó boca arriba cerca de la orilla del agua.

Brodek: Buff...Menuda carrera me he dado. Al menos estoy a salvo.

Comentaba el pony verde con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras se recostaba en la orilla. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de relajarse por completo, fue envuelto por completo por cintas de regalo como si un paquete con lazo se tratase.

Brodek: ¡Pero qué!

Brodek: ¡Te atrape, Brodek!

Gritaba Pinkie Pie saliendo de unos arbustos.

Pinkie: Bien, Brodek. Hora de limpiar la tienda.

Decía alegremente la pony rosa con sus típicos saltitos, tirando con su cola uno de los lazos con que tenía atado a Brodek.

Brodek: Por favor, Pinkie. No quiero hoy limpiar...Que los productos de limpieza y yo somos incompatibles...

Le rogaba el pony verde a su novia rosa, mientras era éste arrastrado por el suelo por la yegua.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, para ser más exactos en los cuarteles de las fuerzas espectros.

¿?: Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle café a Holy Blade?

Le decía con tono molesto un semental alicornio con alas de murciélago. Pelaje negro como la noche. Crin larga colgada de un lado color negro por arriba y rojo por abajo. Cola corta color roja con finas líneas negras. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de una especie de gema dividida en dos mitades de color azul y rojo, con flamas a ambos lados de color azul por el lado del rojo del a gema y viceversa. Al joven recluta Sheet Green, donde éste último parecía un tanto nervioso por haber liado parda.

Sheet: ¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que a Holy Blade le alterase tanto el café? Además, solo ha tomado un sorbo, señor Crimsom Dark Nights.

Contestaba el joven recluta al llamado Crimsom Dark Nights, otro agente espectro como Holy Blade. El alicornio echándose el casco a la cara, le contestó.

Crimsom: Ay, atontado. Holy Blade no puede tomar café, le deja hipernervioso y súper alterado. No debiste haber mezclado el café con su leche del desayuno.

Sheet: Lo siento...

Se disculpó el joven recluta. Mientras tanto en el despacho de Iron Steel, el líder de las fuerzas espectros estaba hablando con un nervioso y alterado Holy Blade.

Iron: Holy Blade. Me temo que en tu estado actual no puedes trabajar.

Blade: P..per...pero si...si e...est...estoy...bi...bie...bien...no...no p...no pa...no pasa...na...nada...

Trataba de articular palabra el semental aunque le costaba horrores hacerlo debido al constante temblequeo de todo su cuerpo, todo eso a causa del café. El jefe negando con la cabeza, le comentó al alicornio.

Iron: Es mejor que no trabajes por un tiempo y te tomes unas vacaciones.

Blade: Pe...pero si...Si yo...si yo...no ne...nec...nece...necesito...va...vaca...vacaciones...est...estoy...bi...bien...

Iron: Lo siento, Holy Blade. La decisión está tomada. Tomate la semana libre de vacaciones para que se te pasen los efectos del café. Y ahora marchate, agente Holy Blade y trate de disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

Le dijo tajante el semental a Holy Blade. El alicornio a regañadientes no tuvo más remedio que acatar la orden e irse de allí. Mientras caminaba, lo hacía con todo su cuerpo temblando como un flan.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Canterlot, su vista se centró en una joyería cercana. Con curiosidad el semental se acercó y ahí vio algo que le llamó la atención.

En el escaparate se mostraba un hermoso brazalete de compromiso hecho de oro y con un diamante en forma de dos delfines.

Blade: (Vaya...Ese brazalete es hermoso. Sin duda perfecto para mi Pleasure Wish).

Pensaba para si el semental, imaginándose en su mente a él mismo junto con su amada Pleasure, mostrándola el brazalete en señal de compromiso. Y ahí ver como a la yegua la salían corazones en los ojos y abrazaba al semental aceptando casarse con él.

Una pequeña sonrisa un tanto tonta en el rostro del semental. Así que decidió entrar y comprar el brazalete.

Tras una larga espera, el semental logró por fin comprarse el anillo. Tuvo algunos problemas para entenderse con la dependienta, ya que como aun seguía con los problemas a causa del café, le costaba explicarse.

Finalmente tenía el brazalete en una caja y listo para entregárselo a Pleasure Wish cuando fuese el momento y eso era algo que deseaba que llegase lo antes posible.

Tras volver a Ponyville en tren (y luego de ser bombardeado por el trabuco lanzafideos de Rockaid cuando el semental se bajó del tren), el semental finalmente llegó al pueblo.

El viaje en tren le vino bien pata tranquilizar un poco los nervios y ya andaba algo mejor. Tras una caminata, llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y fue recibido por su hermana Dana Blade.

Dana: Hola, hermano. Me alegro que estés en casa.

Le decía alegremente la yegua, dando la bienvenida a su hermano. Éste la devolvió el saludo a su hermana.

Blade: Hola, hermana ¿Qué tal?

Dana: Bien, hermano. No pudiste venir en mejor momento. Nuestros padres han venido a visitarnos.

Le decía a su hermano la yegua con una gran alegría.

Blade: No me digas ¿En serio?

Preguntó el semental con algo de mejor humor. Debido al trabajo de sus padres, no siempre pasaban por casa. Por lo que poder verlos, le animaba bastante. Dana cogiendo del casco a su hermano, le contestó.

Dana: Así es. Están en el cuarto principal, vamos.

La yegua guió a su hermano hasta el cuarto, donde efectivamente estaban Lance Blade y Aurora Star, los padres de Holy Blade y Dana Blade.

Lance: Hijo.

Aurora: Nos alegra poder verte.

Decían ambos padres recibiendo muy cordialmente a su hijo, mientras la madre daba un gran abrazo al alicornio blanco. Holy Blade devolviendo el abrazo a su madre, la comentó a estos.

Blada: Mamá, papá. Me alegro de veros en casa ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Lance: ¿Acaso no podemos venir de visita para ver a nuestros encantadores hijos?

La familia al completo tomaron asiento en los sillones o sofás del cuarto principal. Ahí entre los cuatro se ponían al día de sus cosas. A Holy Blade le vino bien la visita de sus padres para liberar algo de tensión.

La conversación siguió, hasta la parte en que contó a su familia la parte en que Iron Steel le dio vacaciones (o más bien le obligó a tomarlas).

Lance: Yo creo que deberías tomarlas, hijo.

Blade: No se, padre. Hay mucho trabajo y criminales que tratar.

Lance: Hijo. La vida no es todo trabajar, también hay que relajarse un poco.

Le aconsejaba su padre a Holy Blade. Al alicornio blanco no le desagradaba la idea de tomarse vacaciones, pero no cuando hay muchas tareas pendientes.

Blade: Puedo relajarme cuando no tenga trabajo, pero no cuando hay cosas pendientes.

Aurora: Haz caso a tu padre, hijo. Últimamente has estado trabajando mucho, y necesitas un descanso.

Blade: Pero...

Dana: Vamos, hermano. Di que si. Precisamente conozco una playa preciosa en unas islas donde podemos divertirnos y a la vez relajarnos.

La comentaba Dana Blade con una sonrisa, mientras le cogía del brazo a su hermano. Holy Blade no estaba muy seguro.

Blade: Pero, yo no estoy muy seguro que ...

No pudo continuar hablando el semental porque en ese momento su hermana le miró con ojos de cachorro. Al final Holy Blade se resigno y ahí dijo.

Blade: Está bien. Iremos de vacaciones.

Dana: ¡Estupendo!

Exclamó llena de alegría la yegua, abrazando a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas. Los padres sonrieron ante la respuesta del alicornio blanco.

Lance: Has tomado una buena decisión, hijo.

Aurora: Ya verás como al final os vendrá bien.

Blade: Eso espero, madre.

Al día siguiente. Holy Blade y Dana estaban enfrente de la puerta de su caja con varias maletas. Sus padres se iban a quedar en la mansión.

Blade: Y recordad, papá y mamá. Pase lo que pase, tened cuidado con los mapaches. No dejéis que entren para nada en la mansión.

Les decía el semental a sus padres sobre que no dejara pasar mapaches en casa. Sus padres asintiendo, le respondieron con una sonrisa.

Lance: Tranquilo, hijo. Todo irá bien.

Aurora: Mientras tanto. Trata de pasarlo bien tu hermana y tú.

Dana: Eso haremos, mamá.

Dana daba un último abrazo a sus padres y luego cogiendo sus maletas, se reunió con su hermano para marcharse. Pleasure Wish los esperaba junto con unas maletas.

Pleasure: Hola, chicos. Menos mal que he llegado ya.

Blade: Hola, querida. Me alegro de verte.

Pleasure: Y yo, mi semental.

La pareja se dio un beso leve y con una sonrisa, charlaron un poco.

Pleasure: Muchas gracias por invitarme a ir con vosotros.

Blade: Para nada, querida. Al menos contigo, las vacaciones serán mejores.

Pleasure: Lo mismo digo de ir contigo, querido.

Ambos sonrieron. Holy Blade se alegró de que su novia viniera con él y su hermana, así tendría oportunidad de declararse.

Horas más tarde. Holy Blade, Dana Blade y Pleasure Wish estaban en un barco rumbo a las islas mencionadas anteriormente. El semental estaba apoyado al borde del barco observando el mar, mientras su hermana acercándose a él y apoyándose de la misma forma que éste, le preguntó.

Dana: ¿Te preocupa algo, hermano?

Ante la pregunta, el semental mirando primero de reojo a su hermana y luego volver a mirar al mar, la respondió.

Blade: Pues si. No estoy muy seguro si realmente me conviene tomarme estás vacaciones con el trabajo que hay en la agencia últimamente.

Ante la respuesta, Dana apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, le comentó a éste.

Dana: Has trabajado mucho en los últimos días, especialmente con el incidente en cuando secuestraron a nuestras amigas Istar y Estrella.

Blade: En parte es por eso. No sabemos quienes eran y por qué querían a Istar y Estrella. Por fortuna las rescatamos a tiempo. Que si no...

Dana: Ya. Deja de pensar en esas cosas y trata de relajarte. Inténtalo por mi, por favor.

Le rogaba su hermana al semental. Al final Holy Blade sonriendo, la respondió.

Blade: Está bien, lo intentaré.

Dana: Estupendo, hermano.

Respondió muy alegre la yegua, dando un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, haciendo que éste se riera un poco.

Finalmente llegaron a puerto y lo primero que hicieron fue irse al hotel donde reservaron hace tiempo una habitación.

Tras instalarse por fin en la habitación. Lo primero que hicieron fue el de querer irse a la playa.

Dana: Bien, hermano. Vamos a la playa.

Pleasure: Si. Nada como estar en la playa para lucirse bien.

Comentaban alegres ambas yeguas, deseosas de llegar a la playa. Holy Blade sonrió al ver lo emocionadas que estaban ambas yeguas. Antes de que llegaran a salir del hotel, se encontraron con unos viejos conocidos.

Blade: ¿Gunsmith?

Dana: ¿Light Storm?

Los eludidos que estaban en la entrada, vieron al grupo y se sorprendieron al verlo.

Gunsmith: ¿Holy Blade?

Light Storm: ¿Dana? ¿Pleasure?

Ambos grupos se alegraron de encontrarse precisamente en ese lugar.

Blade: Gunsmith, amigo.

Gunsmith: Holy Blade.

Ambos amigos chocaron de cascos. Mientras Light Storm abrazaba a Dana y a Pleasure.

Light Storm: Chicas. Me alegro de veros.

Pleasure: Igualmente.

Light Storm: ¿Qué os trae precisamente aquí?

Blade: Estamos aquí de vacaciones.

Gunsmith: Mira tú, nosotros también.

Blade: Ya veo. Je, je, je.

Dana: La verdad, no esperábamos encontraros aquí.

Light Storm: Nosotros tampoco.

Gunsmith: ¿A dónde vais?

Blade: Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a la playa.

Pleasure: ¿Os venís con nosotros?

Ante la pregunta de la diablesa, Gunsmith poniendo cierta expresión de preocupación, respondió.

Gunsmith: Eh...Creo que no.

Blade: ¿Y por qué no?

Gunsmith: Porque si piso la playa, seré el centro de atención de montones de hembras de distintas razas.

Explicaba el alicornio marrón. Light Storm mirando seriamente a éste, le respondió.

Light Storm: No seas tonto. Eso que dices es una estupided. Además, la idea de ir a la playa me seduce ¿Qué sentido tiene ir a una isla si no vamos a la playa?

Gunsmith: Pero...

Light Storm: Sin peros. Vamos y punto.

Respondió decidida la yegua, cosa que a Gunsmith le preocupó la idea de ir a la playa.

Más tarde. El grupo estaba en la playa. Holy Blade llevaba un traje de baño rojo y una camisa blanca sin mangas, mientras Gunsmith era un traje de baño azul y con una camisa roja sin mangas.

Dana llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color amarillo, Light Storm de color azul y Pleasure de color negro.

Dana: Bueno. Hora de pasar un buen momento en la playa.

Todos: ¡Si!

Exclamaron todos, menos Gunsmith donde éste no se sentía demasiado seguro en la playa.

Gunsmith: (Presiento que este día no lo voy a poder olvidar).

Comentaba con temor el alicornio marrón, mirando con miedo en todas partes donde habían más ponis entre ellos yeguas. Ahí opto por una sencilla idea que podría servirle para sentirse más seguro.

Gunsmith: Esto ¿Por qué no acampamos allí?

Decía el semental señalando un lugar con palmeras y matorrales. Al grupo le extraño aquello, pero les pareció bien la idea.

Mientras Gunsmith y las chicas preparaban el campamento, Holy Blade tuvo un momento a solas con Pleasure Wish.

Blade: (Bien. Ahora o nunca). Oye, Pleasure Wish.

Pleasure: ¿Si?

El semental estuvo a punto de sacar el brazalete de compromiso y declararse, pero de improviso aparecieron unos monos por todas partes, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

Blade: ¿Pero qué?

Pleasure: ¿Qué pasa?

Sin mediar palabra, los monos cogieron a Pleasure y se la llevaron por la fuerza con ellos.

Blade: ¡Eh! ¡Que esa es mi chica!

Les llamaba la atención el semental, poniéndose a perseguir a los monos que se llevaban a su yegua.

Mientras tanto, Gunsmith se había quedado un momento solo, ya que Dana y Light se fueron a por unos helados.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Aquí a cubierto y escondido en los matorrales, no creo que llegue a pasar nada. Je, je, je.

Estaba éste tranquilamente tumbado en la toalla, hasta que unas sombras lo cubrieron. Cuando el semental lo notó y abrió los ojos, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Gunsmith: ¿Iris? ¿Kira? ¿Sofía?

El semental estaba sorprendido de ver a sus tres lobas amigas, las tres con trajes de baño de dos piezas cada un de un color diferente.

Lobas: ¡Hola, Gunsmith!

Le saludaron alegremente las tres lobas al sorprendido semental, donde éste no pudo evitar exclamar.

Gunsmith: Pero ¿Qué hacéis las tres aquí?

Iris: Ji, ji, ji. Venimos a verte, tontito.

Kira: Con permiso de nuestra madre, claro.

Sofia: Aunque nuestro padre no quería que te fuéramos a ver.

Iris: Aunque nuestra madre le dio "motivos" para que nos dejara. Je, je, je.

Respondían las tres lobas, acostándose con él para nerviosismo de éste.

Iris: Ahora que estamos contigo, vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Sofia: A tope...

Kira: Y con todo detalle.

Las tres lobas iban a empezar con el semental, hasta que llegaron Dana y Light a tiempo para verlo todo y llamarlas la atención.

Dana: ¡Alto!

Light: ¡Ese semental es nuestro!

Al final ambos grupos de chicas estaban frente a frente, con el nervioso semental en medio.

Kira: ¡Largo! ¡Este semental es nuestro!

Light: ¡De eso nada! ¡Gunsmith lleva saliendo con nosotras por mucho tiempo!

Iris: ¡Con nosotras también!

Dana: ¡Pero nosotras llevamos más tiempo que vosotras!

Kira: ¡No es cierto!

Empezaron a discutir las yeguas y lobas, mientras Gunsmith trataba de calmarlas, aunque no con mucho éxito.

Gunsmith: Chicas...Calmaos.

Sofia: Propongo que tengamos una competición de seducción con Gunsmith, y la que gane, se lo queda para el resto de la semana.

Todas: ¡Vale!

Dijeron todas a la vez, deseosas de tener la exclusiva con Gunsmith. El semental tragó saliva temiéndose lo peor.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade seguía persiguiendo a los monos por la densa selva, así hasta llegar a una cueva.

Blade: Malditos monos ¿Por qué se llevarían a mi novia? Juro que cuando les coja, me hago una cartera con sus pieles, se ponga como se ponga Fluttershy por ello.

Decía molesto el semental que completamente decidido, entró en la cueva.

Mientras tanto, Pleasure Wish estaba en el interior de la cueva, donde ésta llevaba un vestido de novia hecha con hojas de palmera. Cientos de monos y un enorme gorila donde parecía que quería casarse con ella para sorpresa de ésta.

Pleasure: Esto es de locos. Ni modo que un gorila quiere casarse conmigo.

Comentaba la yegua en parte fastidiada por lo que la estaba pasando, mientras el gorila la miraba con ojos de enamorado. La cosa se interrumpió cuando cientos de monos cayeron duramente al suelo por cortesía de Holy Blade, donde el alicornio interrumpió el lugar y al ver la escena, se molestó enormemente.

Blade: ¡Con que era eso! ¡Pretendes quitarme a ni novia! ¡Maldito saco de pulgas! ¡Ahora verás!

Los monos se lanzaron a por Holy Blade. El semental simplemente empleó su técnica de la Senda de los Cien Puños donde lanzó infinidad de puñetazos donde mando cientos y cientos de monos volando para luego caer duramente al suelo con espirales en los ojos.

El gorila jefe, asustado al ver lo fuerte que era el alicornio, decidió salir a la fuga con Pleasure Wish cargada sobre sus hombros.

Pleasure: ¡Holy Blade!

Blade: ¡Pleasure Wish!

El semental tras quitar de en medio a puñetazo limpio a todos los monos, se puso a perseguir al gorila que llevaba secuestrada a su novia.

La persecución lo llevó hacia la ciudad, donde la gente se asustaba al ver al gorila corriendo y siendo perseguido por el semental. Así hasta llegar a un edificio en construcción.

 **Imaginaos la escena como si estuvierais jugando al clásico Donkey Kong en una máquina recreativa (buscad en youtube el video de Donkey Kong Clásico de los 80) e insertar la música de dicho videojuego.**

El gorila fue corriendo hacia unas vigas y fue saltando hasta llegar al punto más alto. Luego de dejar a la yegua sobre una viga alta, el gorila dio varios pisotones, haciendo que las vigas con escaleras quedasen desniveladas.

Holy Blade llegó y fue corriendo por las vigas, mientras el gorila fue lanzando barriles que tenía cerca de él donde éstas fueron rodando por las vigas para tratar de golpear al semental. El alicornio cuando veía un barril acercarse, pegaba un salto para evitarlos. Llegó a la segunda viga y agarró un mazo que había por ahí para ir golpeando los barriles y destrozarlos.

El semental fue golpeando barriles con el mazo hasta que tras dejar el mazo, pudo saltar y llegar a la tercera viga, esquivando a la vez varios barriles entre ellos algunos de metal. Cuando llegó a la cuarta viga, agarró otro mazo y con ella fue destrozando los barriles hasta llegar a la quinta viga, esquivar varios barriles más y casi llegar hasta Pleasure.

Por desgracia el gorila agarró a Pleasure y volvió a escalar por el edificio y Holy Blade los siguió.

El gorila llegó a Pleasure hasta una planta donde había varias plantas deslizantes, escaleras y en el centro del mismo un bidón de aceite prendido en llamas.

Holy Blade tuvo que ir con cuidado ya que las planchas deslizantes o le hacían ir muy rápido o muy despacio dependiendo de la orientación.

Mientras el gorila estaba en lo alto del todo con Pleasure, del bidón de aceite surgieron llamas que iban cayendo en varias direcciones.

El semental tuvo que esquivarlas como podía, ya que si le alcanzaba alguna, lo dejaría bien quemado.

Mediante saltos y subiendo por las escaleras, fue pasando de plancha en plancha, hasta casi llegar arriba del todo, pero unas llamas le cortaron el paso y tuvo que darse la vuelta. Por fortuna al otro lado pudo subir hasta llegar a Pleasure, pero una vez más el gorila agarró a la yegua y se subió con ella a hombros, siendo seguido por Holy Blade.

La tercera planta había varias plataformas colgantes en las paredes, como plataformas móviles sujetas mediante cables de acero donde éstas última subían o bajaban.

El semental pasó por las plataformas elevadoras, hasta llegar a las fijas. Tenía que pasar con cuidado ya que el gorila no paraba de lanzar muelles que iban rebotando a su paso, a la vez que habían llamas que perseguían al alicornio.

Una vez arriba, solo tuvo que esquivar unos muelles más lanzados por el gorila, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta la yegua. Por tercera vez consecutiva, el gorila agarró a Pleasure y se la llevó con él a la planta superior.

Ahora el gorila estaba en lo alto del todo junto con Pleasure en otra plataforma, sobre lo alto de varias vigas largas recientemente construidas.

Holy Blade ahí tuvo que pasar de viga en viga, esquivando misteriosas bolas de fuego que parecían ir siguiéndole. Mientras lo hacía, el semental iba quitando piezas de soporte de las vigas, debilitando así su estructura.

Tras esquivar varias bolas de fuego y lograr quitar todos los seguros de soporte, las vigas que sostenían el gorila cayeron abajo, haciendo que el gorila cayera a gran altura y se diera duramente contra el suelo, teniendo espirales en los ojos.

Holy Blade atrapó al vuelo a Pleasure Wish antes de que ésta cayera al suelo.

 **Fin de la visión tipo Donkey Kong**

Blade: ¿Estás bien, Pleasure?

Preguntaba el semental, preocupado por su novia. La yegua sujetándose de él, le respondió con una sonrisa.

Pleasure: Si. Ahora que estoy contigo.

La pareja sonrió mientras Holy Blade aterrizaba en el suelo y bajó a su pareja. El gorila recuperando el sentido, rápidamente se acercó a Pleasure Wish con una gran sonrisa mientras la ofrecía un ramo de flores, cosa que molesto a Holy Blade.

Blade: ¡Lárgate de aquí, pesado!

Gritó molesto el semental, dando una fuerte patada tipo anime al gorila que lo mandó a volar a éste muy lejos.

Más tarde, Holy Blade y Pleasure volvieron a la playa, donde se encontraron con un agotado y magullado Gunsmith, donde el semental marrón tenía su ropa en parte rasgadas y estropeada, a la vez que su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de sudor.

Blade: Gunsmith ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Gunsmith: No preguntes...

Respondió el alicornio marrón desgana en su voz y se iba alejando de allí. Holy Blade y Pleasure Wish no entendían nada, mientras Gunsmith pensaba para si.

Gunsmith: (Y pensar que al final, las cinco han decidido compartirme conmigo y quieren tener fiesta privada conmigo...La que me espera).

Pasó la semana y Holy Blade ya mejor, volvía a casa junto con Dana y Pleasure.

Blade: Hogar, dulce hogar.

Comentaba el semental abriendo la puerta, para llevarse éste y las demás la sorpresa de ver mapaches por toda la casa, donde dichos animales habían destrozado la casa.

Blade: Pero ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Llamaba a sus padres el semental, donde de inmediato estos hicieron acto de presencia bajando por la escalera.

Lance: Ah...Hijo...hija..Habéis vuelto.

Aurora: No esperábamos tan pronto...Je, je, je...

Comentaban ambos padres, nerviosos porque sus hijos encontraran la casa en tal estado. Holy Blade muy molesto, les dijo a estos.

Blade: Vamos a ver ¿Se puede saber qué hacen unos maldito mapaches en la casa?

Lance: Bueno...

Aurora: ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Ambos padres nerviosos no sabían como explicarse. Al final como pudieron, explicaron.

Lance: Verás...Tu madre y yo pasamos un tanto juntos en tu cuarto...

Aurora: Y estuvimos tan ocupados...Que no nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de los mapaches...Je, je, je...

Respondieron ambos con sonrisas nerviosas. Al final Holy Blade echando el casco a la cara, les dijo a estos.

Blade: Ay, madre...Recordadme que nunca os deje cuidar la casa de nuevo...Y Kasidi no vuelve hasta el mes que viene...

Tras deshacerse de los mapaches y reponer el mobiliario perdido. La mansión volvía a su estado anterior para alivia del semental.

Por desgracia no tuvo oportunidad de declararse a Pleasure, pero ya tendría otra oportunidad en el futuro.

 **Ocs invitados**

 **Crimsom Dark Nights es propiedad de Morden Feliz (cuenta en facebook)**

 **Stellar Galaxy es propiedad de Comet Galaxy.**

 **La idea para éste capítulo me la dio Gunsmith-6798 y en parte la modifiqué un poco. Y le agradezco enormemente la idea para dicho capítulo.**


	22. Caos en la Gala

**Caos en la Gala**

Wisp entraba en la cantina de Drink Glass en busca de Comet y por supuesto lo encontró. El pegaso estaba con Brodek en una mesa echando un pulso, donde ambos sementales le estaban echando muchas ganas en ello.

Wisp: ¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos?

Preguntaba curiosa la yegua al ver a ambos sementales echando un pulso, donde los dos mostraban que estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Ahí Comet la contestó.

Comet: Nada, Wisp...¿Te acuerdas de que hace tiempo te prometimos que uno de los dos te llevaría a la gala?

Brodek: Si..Aquel día en que estábamos los dos beodos por bebernos varios barriles de cidra.

Decía ahora Brodek poniendo expresión como si estuviera borracho.

Comet: Pues estamos decidiendo quién te llevará.

Wisp se sintió en parte emocionada porque dos sementales compitieran para ver quien la llevaba. Aunque en el fondo deseaba que ganara Comet.

Al final en el último momento, Brodek hizo trampas y usando su otro casco para agarra al de Comet, lo empujó contra la mesa.

Comet fastidiado por su suerte, se fue a la barra y agarrando una ballesta, se la puso en la sien con intención de acabar con su vida. Wisp viendo con horror eso, fue rápidamente hacia éste quitándole la ballesta y decirle.

Wisp: ¡Quieto, Comet! ¡No lo hagas! Ya saldré contigo en otra ocasión.

Comet: ¡Si me ha tocado a mi! ¡Tiene que llevarte...el que pierda!

Respondió molesto el pegaso azul, dando a entender que el que perdía, era el que tenía que llevarla a la gala. Aquella respuesta provocó un tic en el ojo a la yegua.

Más tarde, Comet y Brodek salieron huyendo de una furiosa Wisp donde ésta los perseguía con la ballesta.

Wisp: ¡Os vais a enterar!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua, persiguiendo a los dos asustados sementales, mientras el dueño del bar salía por la puerta y gritar.

Drink Glass: ¡Eh! ¡Os habéis ido sin pagar!...Otra vez.

Tras lograr dar esquinazo a Wisp. Comet estaba recobrando el aliento apoyado en una pared de un callejón, mientras Brodek se acercaba a él con una enorme bolsa de patatas.

Brodek: ¡Ánimo, colega! Toma este saco que te vendrá bien.

Comet: Amigo. Ahora mismo no me apetece comer patatas...Ni aun fritas con sal...

Brodek: Je, je, je. Si no es para comerlas, sino para entrenar con ellas.

Explicaba el semental mientras cogía el saco como si una pareja de baile se tratase y se ponía a dar vueltas.

Brodek: Porque, amigo. No te será nada fácil cargar con esa liosa en el baile je, je, je...

Se reía el semental hasta que saliendo del callejón, se topó para su horror con Wisp que lo había escuchado todo y tenía una expresión de molestia.

Brodek: Oh, oh...

Comet escuchó el sonido de una bofetada y luego otro sonido que no pudo identificar. Luego vio acercarse a su amigo con una señal de bofetada en el rostro.

Brodek: Que bruta...No solo me arrea una bofetada...Sino que encima de me hace tragar todas las patatas que llevaba...sin sacarlas del saco siquiera.

Comentaba el pony verde teniendo una gran barriga debido a las patatas que se tragó a la fuerza.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot. Holy Blade iba caminando junto con Crimsom por los pasillos del castillo.

Crimsom: Me imagino que te prepararás para la gala que es dentro de unos días ¿No?

Preguntaba el semental negro. Holy Blade le contestó.

Blade: Así es. Por supuesto iré con mi querida Pleasure Wish. Mientras mi hermana, sobra decir con quien ira...O más bien con quienes. Je, je, je.

Crimsom: Ya veo, je, je, je.

Ambos sementales se reían sin prestar atención por donde iban, que al final chocaron contra alguien.

Blade: Ay...Perdón.

Se disculpaba el semental con quien se había chocado, así hasta que vio quien era.

Era una yegua unicornio de pelaje verde claro. Crin abultada de color marrón claro tirando casi a verde. Ojos marrones. Su cutie mark era difícil de describir ya que parecía como raíces de una hoja de una planta. Portaba un traje se secretaria blanca con minifalda. Unas gafas rectangulares negros.

La yegua estaba en el suelo con varias hojas tiradas en el suelo. La yegua al verlo, le miró con expresión molesta.

Yegua: Holy Blade...

Dijo con tono seco y hasta molesto. Holy Blade mirando de forma seria a éste, donde el semental la respondió a la yegua.

Blade: Greenvine...

La yegua se puso de pie mientras recogía con su magia las hojas caídas y las recogía con su magia, todo ello manteniendo la mirada con la del semental, donde en ambos se podía notar cierta tensión.

Greenvine: ¿Qué hace aquí, agente Holy Blade?

Preguntó con cierta acidez la yegua. Holy Blade ahí la respondió.

Blade: Simplemente terminé la misión que me encomendaron con aquellos bandidos.

Greenvine: Y seguro que lo has hecho, saltándote todas las normas, como lo hacen todos los agentes espectros hacen. Aun sigo sin comprender porque la princesa autorizó un servicio así.

Comentaba la yegua, dando a entender que no la agradaba la agencia de agentes espectros. El semental ahí la contestó.

Blade: A veces hay que saltarse todas las normas cuando verdaderamente hace falta. Y por eso los agentes espectros somos tan necesarios. Y yo procuro seguir las normas en la medida de lo posible, solo saltándomelas si hace verdadera falta.

Greenvine: Sigo diciendo que los espectros sois un gran error, empezando contigo.

Respondía la yegua con tono molesto sin apartar la vista con la del semental donde éste se la devolvía igual. Crimsom notando la tensión, intervino.

Crimsom: Ejem...Mejor continuamos nuestro camino, hasta luego.

Decía el semental cogiendo a Holy Blade del brazo y llevándoselo de allí. Greenvine miró un rato molesto a ambos sementales y luego de marchó de allí.

Blade: Esa Greenvine. Mira que es una incordio a tiempo completo. Solo porque trabaja como asistente de mayordomo para su majestad.

Comentaba molesto el semental. Crimsom ahí le comentó.

Crimsom: Cálmate. Ella solo la gusta que las cosas se sigan según las normas, por eso en parte no la agrada los agentes espectros como nosotros, porque nosotros tenemos libertad de saltarnos todas las normas durante una misión.

Blade: Si, pero parece que de todos, la tiene tomada conmigo preferentemente.

Contestaba molesto el semental. El semental negro rotando los ojos, le respondió.

Crimsom: Bueno. No te preocupes. Ella ya sabes que es bastante amargada y negativa la mayor parte del tiempo, je, je, je.

Comentaba el semental con una sonrisa, haciendo reír también a éste.

Blade: Si. Eso es verdad. Je, je, je.

Ambos se rieron, mientras tanto Greenvine iba muy fastidiada por los pasillos.

Greenvine: Condenados agentes espectros. Yo siempre esforzándome para que se cumplan las normas ¿Pero de qué sirven si esos tipos de las saltan sin más solo con la excusas de que están de misión? Si por mi dependiera, disolvería todo el maldito cuerpo de agentes espectros.

Comentaba bastante molesta la yegua.

No era desconocido el desagrado de Greenvine sobre el cuerpo especial de agente espectros. Ella estaba muy ceñida a las normas que la gustaba que todo fuera según lo previsto, por lo que no era raro que como los agentes espectros durante una misión tienen total derecho a saltarse todas las normas incluyendo las de ella, era motivo para ella para que no la gustasen en absoluto. Curiosamente de todos ellos, a Holy Blade es al quien tiene un desagrado mayor pese a que de todos, precisamente él es que trata en lo posible en seguir las normas y nadie comprendía el por qué de esa aversión hacia el alicornio blanco, posiblemente ni ella misma lo sabe el por qué.

La gran Gala del Galope se celebraría en algunos días. Todos se preparaban para dicha fiesta. Por supuesto Holy Blade se preparaba para dicho evento junto con su hermana Dana Blade, e incluso Kasidi asistiría a dicho evento.

Los amigos de Holy Blade y Dana también se preparaban para dicho evento. Querían estar presentables para la noche señalada.

Blade: ¿Cómo lo llevas, Dana?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco tras probarse un elegante traje negro hecho por Rarity. Dana desde su cuarto, le respondió.

Dana: ¡Voy bien, hermano!

Respondía la yegua saliendo de su cuarto, llevando un elegante vestido amarillo brillante, como zapatos de cristal y un broche en forma de rosa en la crin, haciendo que se viera bastante hermosa.

Dana: ¿Cómo ve veo?

Blade: Hermosa como siempre, hermana.

Dana: Gracias, hermano.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron.

Blade: ¿Y tú, Kasidi? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Kasidi: Bien, Holy Blade.

Respondía Kasidi apareciendo por el pasillo, llevando un hermoso vestido negro brillante que al igual que a Dana, realzaba su hermosa figura. Su crin estaba atada mediante una coleta y llevando una tiara negra.

Holy Blade viendo a su hermana y a su sirvienta con aquellos vestidos, sonrió mientras decía.

Blade: Estáis las dos divinas. Sin duda causareis sensación en la fiesta.

Las elogiaba el alicornio a ambas yeguas, donde éstas agradecieron el cumplido.

Ambas: ¡Gracias, Holy Blade!

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

Blade: Voy yo. Vosotras ahora no os conviene estropear esos vestidos yendo de un lado a otro.

El semental se fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Lo curioso es que no vio a nadie.

Blade: que raro. No hay nadie.

Cuando iba a cerrar, notó que había un paquete en el suelo.

Blade: Un paquete.

El semental recogió el paquete con su magia y lo llevó dentro para luego dejarlo sobre una mesa.

El semental miraba con atención dicho paquete, hasta que vio una etiqueta en el paquete con su nombre.

Blade: Parece que es para mi.

Dana: ¿Quién era?

Preguntaba la yegua bajando por las escaleras al igual que Kasidi. El semental la respondió.

Blade: No vi a nadie, pero si vi este paquete en la puerta con una etiqueta con mi nombre.

Kasidi: ¿Un paquete? ¿Pediste algo acaso?

Blade: No especialmente.

Dana: ¿Por qué no abres para ver que hay dentro?

Haciendo caso a su hermana, el semental abrió el paquete para por fin ver su interior.

Dentro del paquete había una caja abierta por arriba, donde en un especie de cojín de terciopelo, había un bonito collar de oro con la imagen de un alicornio de jade.

Kasidi: Vaya. Que collar más hermoso.

Dana: Si. Nunca vi un collar como ese.

Blade: Me pregunto quién lo enviaría.

Kasidi: ¿Crees que habrá sido Ember?

Ante la pregunta, Holy Blade rotando los ojos la respondió.

Blade: Puedo asegurarte que no es así. Si fuera de ella, seguramente sería algo que me explotase en la cara y luego burlarse de mi mientras lo cuelga por Ponytube (youtube).

Comentaba el semental con cierto sarcasmo. Dana observando el collar, le dijo a su hermano.

Dana: Hermano. Hay una nota aquí.

Y efectivamente, había una nota. El semental cogiendo la nota, lo leyó en voz alta.

Blade: Ten el collar durante la gala para que te de suerte...Una admiradora.

Dana: Deberías probarlo, hermano. A ver que tal te queda.

Blade: No se, hermana. No creo que me pegue mucho.

Comentaba el semental no muy seguro si ponérselo o no. Kasidi ahí lo animó.

Kasidi: Vamos, amo Blade. Póngaselo. Seguro que le quedará bien.

Dana: Vamos, hermano. Pontelo.

Le insistían ambas yeguas. Al final el semental aceptando, respondió.

Blade: Está bien. Solo porque me lo pedís las dos.

El semental se puso el collar por alrededor del cuello.

Blade: ¿Y bien?

Dana: Te queda de maravilla.

Kasidi: Sin duda tienes que llevarlo durante la fiesta.

Decían ambas yeguas sonrientes, donde las llegaron a gustar el colgante. El semental no estaba muy seguro si el collar pegaba o no, pero ante la insistencia de ambas yeguas, al final accedió.

Blade: Está bien. Llevaré el collar.

Dana: Estupendo, hermano.

Ajeno a todo eso, una misteriosa figura observaba desde la ventana el grupo de ponis, para apenas segundos abandonar el lugar.

En un lugar misterioso, estaba el extraño semental Girion. El semental estaba de espaldas hasta que entró la misteriosa figura oscura de antes.

Girion: ¿Ha llegado el regalo para Holy Blade?

Preguntaba el semental sin girarse. La figura misteriosa se acercó a la luz para revelar así su identidad.

Kaitus: Por supuesto, maestro. Como esperaba, lo llevará durante la fiesta el collar.

Decía resultando ser Kaitus. Girion sonriendo levemente, comentó.

Girion: Excelente.

Kaitus: Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar hasta la noche de gala para activar el collar?

Preguntaba Kaitus sin entender los planes de su maestro con Holy Blade. Girion dando la vuelta para mirarlo, le contestó.

Girion: Porque esa noche será la forma perfecta para que Holy Blade sepa quienes son sus amigos y quienes no. Y en que lado debe estar. Solo así sabrá en que lugar le corresponde.

Kaitus: Pero ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué lo hace tan especial? Incluso yo podría acabar con él si me lo propongo.

Girion: Quizás, quizás no. Todo se averiguará durante esa noche.

Decía el semental mayor mientras emulaba una perversa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Greenvine estaba en la sala donde se celebraría la gala, supervisando que los trabajadores lo tuvieran todo listo para dicha noche.

Greenvine: Muy bien. Todo tiene que ir perfectamente bien, para que todos los invitados disfruten de la fiesta.

Comentaba la yegua sintiendo una gran satisfacción al ver como todo iba como ella lo había planeado. Que todo su esfuerzo y dedicación estaba dando sus frutos.

Días más tarde, llegó finalmente la noche de la Gran Gala del Galope.

Holy Blade llego con su novia Pleasure Wish, donde la diablesa llevaba un hermoso vestido negro de brillantes, con zapatos plateados. Una cinta para el pelo en su crin que estaba peinada para atrás, haciendo verse hermosa. Junto con ellos estaba Kasidi llevando el vestido de antes.

Su hermana Dana Blade, había ido con Gunsmith a la vez que Light Storm, donde ésta última llevaba un vestido azul de brillantes.

Holy Blade: Llegamos.

Pleasure: Si. Por fin. A disfrutar de la fiesta.

Decía alegremente la diablesa, dispuesta a pasar una buena noche con su novio. Ahí pudieron ver a sus amigos, los caballeros con sus respectivas parejas. Brodek con Pinkie Pie, Comet con Wisp aunque estos últimos el semental tenía un leve chichón en la cabeza por cortesía de Wisp. Stellar Galaxy, Istar y Estrella, Crimsom, Lightning Ghost, Infinity Wish, Crimsom, y varios amigos más estaban también presentes con sus mejores trajes para la gala.

Blade: Parece que están la mayoría de nuestros amigos.

Comentaba el semental, alegrándose de ver a todos sus amigos en dicha fiesta.

Greenvine estaba por supuesto en la gala, supervisando que todo fuera bien tras el duro trabajo que realizó para que todo fuera bien.

La unicornio sonreía, hasta que en ese momento su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Holy Blade. De inmediato puso mala cara.

Greenvine: Ya está aquí Holy Blade. Como no.

Decía con cierto tono de fastidio la yegua al ver al alicornio blanco, ahí se dio la vuelta para no tener que verle.

Holy Blade estaba charlando con sus amigos.

Blade: Bueno, chicos ¿Cómo va la cosa?

Ventus: Estupendamente, Holy Blade.

Rockaid: Si. Esta si que es una fiesta y no una de m...

Rarity: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó la atención la yegua unicornio al potro.

Rockaid: Ejem...Buena fiesta. Je, je, je.

Ahí podían ver a Comet bailando con Wisp, la yegua lo hacía de forma tan animada, que prácticamente lo llevaba volando al semental con cada giro. Aquello hacía reír un tanto a los presentes.

Ember: Hola, alicornio pervertido. Veo que no has faltado a la fiesta.

Comentaba Ember llevando un hermoso vestido rojo brillante muy ceñido al cuerpo, como medias negras, como una rosa en la crin, haciendo que en su conjunto luciera bastante hermosa. Holy Blade rotando los ojos, la comentó.

Blade: En serio, Ember ¿No podrías dejar de llamarme alicornio pervertido? Ya pasó mucho desde entonces.

Ember: Entonces ya no sería divertido para mi. Je, je, je.

Respondió la yegua con una risa burlona para molestia del semental. En ese momento alguien lo llamó a él y a su hermana.

Aurora: ¡Holy Blade! ¡Dana!

Dana: ¿Mamá?

En ese momento vieron a sus padres con elegantes trajes, acercarse a sus hijos donde estos se alegraron de verlos.

Blade: Mamá.

Dana: Papá.

Ambos se alegraron de ver a sus padre donde ahí les dio un gran abrazo.

Dana: Al final habéis venido.

Blade: No os esperábamos en la fiesta.

Comentaban ambos alicornios a sus padres. Sus padres con una sonrisa, les respondieron a estos.

Lance: Nos llegó una invitación para la gala.

Aurora: Y por eso no dudamos en venir, para así aprovechar ya que ibais a venir vosotros también, para pasar un momento en familia.

Blade: La verdad es que nos alegramos veros.

Aurora: Igualmente, hijo.

La madre vio a Pleasure Wish donde no dudó en acercarse a ella y darla un abrazo.

Aurora: Hola, Pleasure. Me alegro de verte a ti también.

Pleasure: Igualmente, señora.

Respondía la diablesa, mientras devolvía el abrazo a la madre de su novio.

Lance: Bueno. Ya que estamos todos aquí, disfrutemos de la fiesta.

Todos: ¡Si!

Respondieron Holy Blade y su hermana como todos sus amigos.

Rockaid: Si. Pienso marcarme un buen voltio con mi chica, la más bella del lugar

Decía el potro rodeando con su brazo por la cintura de su novia Sweetie Belle, mientras ésta sonreía.

Brodek: A mi me da igual mientras pueda pasar tiempo con Pinkie Pie.

Cooper: Yo podría ver si mango algo de valor.

En ese momento, apareció la princesa Celestia junto con su hermana la princesa Luna. El grupo hizo una leve reverencia hacia éstas.

Celestia: Saludos amigos ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

Istar: Si, princesa.

Estrella: Esta fiesta es sin duda divina.

Respondieron ambas hermanas con una sonrisa, señalando claramente que las gustaba la fiesta.

Luna: Me alegro.

En ese momento la princesa Luna se fijó en el collar que tenía el alicornio ligeramente visible bajo la camisa del traje.

Luna: Holy Blade ¿Qué tienes bajo la camisa?

Blade: ¿Qué? Ah, si. Nada en especial. Solo un collar.

Respondía el semental mostrando el collar que le llegó a su casa el otro día. Rarity al verlo, fue a la velocidad del rayo apartando a todo el que tenía delante y clavando la mirada en el collar, exclamó.

Rarity: ¡Holy Blade! ¿De dónde sacaste ese hermoso collar?

Kasidi: Le llegó a Holy Blade en un paquete anónimo. Posiblemente de alguna admiradora o eso.

Rarity: Sin duda es hermoso collar. Como me gustaría probarlo en algún momento.

Comentaba la yegua sin apartar la vista del collar un solo momento. Cooper ahí comentó.

Cooper: Y tiene pinta de valer mucho. Seguro que podría sacar un buen pico por él.

Applejack le dio un codazo al vaquero para que se callara a la vez que lo miraba mal a éste.

Infinity Wish: Bueno ¿No estamos aquí de fiesta? Hora de divertirnos un poco.

Decía la yegua alicornio, donde todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, en especial Pinkie Pie. Todo el mundo fue a bailar en la pista de baile, Gunsmith era el único que iba con dos yeguas a la vez siendo obviamente Dana Blade y Light Storm.

Pleasure: Me alegra que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos, Holy Blade.

Le comentaba la diablesa mientras bailaba con el alicornio blanco. Holy Blade sonriendo, la respondió.

Blade: Por supuesto, querida. Después de tanto trabajo, no está mal pasar un tanto tiempo juntos.

La pareja seguía bailando como los demás. Para Holy Blade era la oportunidad perfecta para declararse a Pleasure Wish. Éste paró un momento mientra pedía algo de atención a la diablesa.

Pleasure: ¿Pasa algo, Holy Blade?

Preguntaba la yegua por el hecho de que el alicornio la pidiera detenerse un momento. Ahí el semental pasando el cascos por uno de los bolsillos de su traje, la respondió.

Blade: Pues si, Pleasure. Hay algo que quería decirte.

El semental estuvo a punto de sacar la caja con el brazalete de compromiso, pero justo antes de que tuviera tiempo de sacarla, las luces se apagaron. Todo el mundo se detuvo por ello.

Comet: ¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy: ¡Ahhh...!

Ventus: Fluttershy, cálmate. Que solo se ha dio la luz.

La decía el pegaso rojo a su novia, porque ésta le abrazara con fuerza hasta dejarle casi sin respiración. Twilight iluminó su cuerno para ver algo.

Twilight: Parece que se ha ido la luz.

Rarity: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

En ese momento la luz volvió, pero las luces parecían concentrarse en un lugar de la pista de baile de la sala. Bajo esas luces estaba nada menos que Girion.

Rainbow: ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Lightning Ghost: Nunca le he visto.

Rockaid: Aun así, que viejo se ve.

Comentaban estos. Holy Blade y los caballeros se dieron cuenta de que llevaba una ropa similar a los ponis que hace tiempo secuestraron a Istar y Estrella.

Ignos: Chicos, mirad. Tiene la misma ropa que esos tipos de antes.

Cooper: Entonces ese tipo forma parte de esa banda.

Holy Blade y los caballeros se pusieron en guardia al ver al nuevo semental. Aurora que junto con su marido, veía al nuevo semental, tenía una expresión de sorpresa la yegua.

Aurora: (No puede ser...Girion, aquí).

Pensaba para si la yegua, preocupada por la aparición del llamado Girion en la fiesta.

Mientras tanto Girion miraba por todas partes, viendo a los desconcertados ponis que venían al semental. Éste sonrió levemente hasta que finalmente.

Girion: Estoy aquí buscando a alguien. Y espero que me puedan ayudar a encontrarlo.

Dijo finalmente el semental, ganándose la atención de todo el mundo. La princesa Celestia mirando al misterioso semental, le preguntó.

Celestia: ¿Quién es usted y a quién busca exactamente?

Ante la pregunta de la princesa, Girion hizo una leve reverencia mientras contestaba a la princesa.

Girion: Ah, princesa Celestia. Mi nombre es Girion y soy el líder del "Black Storm".

Luna: ¿Black Storm?

Cadence: Jamás escuche ese nombre antes.

Armor: Yo tampoco lo he escuchado antes, querida.

Girion: No os extrañéis. Eso se debe a que mi grupo actúa en el más absoluto secreto, hasta el punto que la mayoría de la gente ignora siquiera que existimos. Y sobre lo que quiero ahora es muy simple.

Girion centró su vista en Holy Blade y finalmente dijo.

Girion: Simplemente he venido a pedirle a Holy Blade que se una a nosotros.

Los presentes les extrañó que aquel extraño pony hubiese venido para pedir precisamente a Holy Blade que se uniera a él. Sobre todo para el alicornio blanco.

Blade: ¿A mi?

Grupo: ¿A él?

Antes de que alguien dijese algo más, Aurora intervino y con tono molesto le dijo a Girion.

Aurora: ¡No metas a Holy Blade en esto! ¡Él ni mi hija tienen nada que ver con vosotros!

A Holy Blade y a Dana les extrañó la actitud de su madre. Lance Blade no dijo nada, aunque su rostro figuraba preocupación. Girion notando la actitud de la yegua, la respondió mientras sonreía.

Girion: Oh, Aurora. Sabes perfectamente que nuestro lugar no está con estos ponis inferiores.

Rainbow: ¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¿A quién llamas pony inferiores?

Le preguntó de forma retadora la pegaso, que no la gustó como se refirió el semental a estos. Holy Blade sin comprender todavía nada, la preguntó a su madre.

Blade: Madre ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Y de qué le conoces?

Aurora: No es nadie que nos importe, hijo. Solo un mal recuerdo.

Respondió su madre no pareciendo muy dispuesta a explicar nada de momento. Girion ahí se echó a reírse a carcajadas para finalmente responder a Aurora.

Girion: Ah...Aurora. De modo que no les constates a tus hijos tu origen ni lo que sois realmente ¿Verdad?

Dana: ¿Origen?

Preguntó Dana que al igual que su hermano, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente Celestia intervino.

Celestia: No se que pretende ni que quiere de Holy Blade, pero puedo ver que no tiene usted muy buenas intenciones. Así que he de pedirle que se marche antes de que llame a los guardias.

Hablaba de forma autoritaria la princesa a Girion.

Girion: Me macharé cuando Holy Blade venga conmigo.

Blade: ¡Ya basta!

Alzó la voz el alicornio blanco, ganando la atención de los presentes como del propio Girion. Finalmente Holy Blade mirando a este último, le dijo de forma seria.

Blade: Mire. No se quién es usted y que relación tiene con mi madre, pero si cree que voy a ir con usted sin más, está usted enormemente equivocado. Y lo que quiera conmigo no me interesa. Así que haga el favor de marcharse de una vez.

Girion: Holy Blade. Deberías reconsiderar el de ir conmigo, ya que gracias a mi podrías descubrir muchas cosas que tu madre nunca se ha atrevido a contarte a ti y a tu hermana.

Lacen: ¡Mi hijo ha sido bien claro, señor! ¡Así que ahora márchese de aquí!

Decía ahora el padre de Holy Blade. Girion encogiéndose de hombros, respondió.

Girion: Esperaba no tener que utilizar esto, pero no me habéis dejado opción.

Decía esto el semental, remangándose la manga izquierda, donde en ella había un especie de brazalete con una gran gema verde en ella. Los ojos de Aurora se abrieron en par en par al verlo.

Aurora: No puede ser...Eso es...

Aurora temiéndose lo peor, miró a su hijo y se fijo en el collar que tenía éste al cuello. Sin más tardar, trató de avisar a su hijo.

Aurora: ¡Hijo! ¡Quítate el collar ahora mismo!

Blade: ¿Qué?

Girion: Demasiado tarde para ello.

Dijo esto Girion con una sonrisa perversa, mientras el brazalete que éste llevaba comenzó a brillar con una luz verde tenue al igual que la gema del collar de Holy Blade. En ese momento los ojos de Holy Blade se pusieron en blanco, como si estuviera en trance.

Pleasure: Holy Blade.

Dana: Hermano ¿Qué te pasa?

Kasidi: Señor Blade.

Las tres yeguas trataban de hacer reaccionar a Holy Blade, pero éste no hacía nada. Los amigos de Blade al ver lo que le hizo el extraño pony, sacaron de inmediato sus armas (no preguntéis donde las tenían guardadas).

Ventus: No se que le has hecho a Holy Blade, pero más te vale que lo dejes.

Rockaid: Si. Sino te ubicaré una flecha por el...

Ignos: ¡Rockaid!

Rockaid: Ejem...Donde más te duele.

Pese a las amenazas, Girion sonrió malignamente mientras decía.

Girion: ¡Holy Blade, libera el poder ancestral que hay en ti! ¡Es una orden!

Ordenó el semental y en ese momento ocurrió algo extraño.

Blade: ¡AhhhhhhhhHHHHH...!

Gritó el alicornio donde en ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a desprender energía.

Comet: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Infinity: De repente la energía de Holy Blade está aumentando enormemente.

El cuerpo de Holy Blade desprendía un fuerte viento que hizo retroceder a sus amigos de él. Al mismo tiempo los objetos de alrededor comenzaron a salir volando mientras los invitados se asustaban.

Dana: ¡Hermano!

Pleasure: ¡Holy Blade!

Finalmente Holy Blade fue rodeado en luz y acto seguido adoptó la misma apariencia de cuando se enfrentó a Furia Oscura. Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

Aurora: (Oh, no...Esto va mal).

Pensaba para si Aurora al ver a su hijo en aquel estado. Girion sonriendo maliciosamente, exclamó.

Girion: ¡Así, Holy Blade! ¡Libera el poder de los nephalens que hay en ti!

Comet: ¿Nephalens!

Eyedragon: ¿Qué es un nephalen?

Girion: Holy Blade. Haz muestra de tu poder, primero destruyendo este lugar.

Ordenó Girion a Holy Blade y el alicornio blanco transformado, obedeciendo su orden, iluminó su cuerno y disparó un rayo contra el techo destrozando parte de la misma y cayendo los restos por encima de los invitados que miraron horrorizados aquello.

Las princesas rápidamente crearon un campo mágico para proteger a los invitados, dando tiempo a estos salir corriendo mientras gritaban de puro miedo.

Dana: ¡Holy Blade! ¡Detente!

Trataba de hacerle entrar en razón su hermana, pero el alicornio ahí la trató de golpearla, cosa que se puso evitar gracias a que Gunsmith la apartó a tiempo de recibir el golpe.

Aurora: ¡Cuidado! ¡Holy Blade no es consciente de lo que hace, lo están controlando con eso y con eso!

Decía la yegua señalando primero el collar que tenía Holy Blade en el cuello y luego el brazalete que Girion tenía.

Armor: Entonces solo hay que quitar o el collar o el brazalete.

Ignos: No se hable más. Vamos, chicos.

Los amigos de Holy Blade fueron por un lado a tratar de quitar el collar que tenía Holy Blade al cuello, y otro el brazalete.

Holy Blade que seguía disparando rayos por todos lados, destrozando el lugar, fue rodeado por sus amigos que saltaron sobre él. El alicornio simplemente creó un campo expansivo de energía que repelió a todos estos.

Otros fueron hacia Girion donde el individuo estaba tranquilo con una sonrisa perversa. Trataron de atacarlo con sus armas, pero inesperadamente el semental detuvo con un solo casco los ataques de estos para luego lanzar desde dicho casco un pulso de energía que empujó lejos de él.

Girion: Holy Blade. Vallamos a la capital. Es hora que todos sepan por que hay que temer a nuestra especie, los nephalen.

Ordenaba ahora Girion y Holy Blade obedeciendo su orden, fueron ambos volando hasta el techo hasta atravesarlo.

Luna: ¿A dónde van?

Ember: Ha dicho que van a la ciudad.

Lance: ¡Maldición! ¡Si usa a Holy Blade con su nuevo poder, podrían arrasar con media Canterlot!

Ventus: Entonces no nos quedemos aquí parados. Vamos a detenerlo.

Ignos: Twilight. Tú y las otras poned a la gente a salvo.

Twilight: Lo haremos.

Los amigos de Holy Blade fueron en su busca, mientras las chicas se ocupaban de poner a salvo a la gente.

Greenvine que se había escondido tras una columna, vio como toda la zona de baile estaba completamente en ruinas.

Greevine: No...La zona de baile...Completamente destrozado.

Comentaba la yegua mirando con horror como todo su trabajo que con tanto esfuerzo había empleado, se había echado todo a perder.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	23. Destrucción en Canterlot

**Destrucción en Canterlot**

Tras manipular la mente de Holy Blade y convertirlo así en su marioneta, Girion lo llevaba volando a pleno centro de Canterlot. Girion llevaba a Holy Blade donde éste último tenía su forma transformada, hasta lo alto de un edificio.

Girion: Bien, Holy Blade. Lanza un poderoso rayo a ese edificio de allí..

Ordenaba el extraño semental a Holy Blade. El alicornio como si en trance estuviera, concentró energía de su cuerno y disparó un rayo contra un edifico causando una fuerte explosión. Los ponis que iban por la ciudad por la noche, se asustaron y salieron huyendo de allí.

Girion sonrió perversamente cuando vio a los ponis huir asustados.

Girion: Si. Huid. Muy pronto el mundo entero conocerá nuestro poder y el por qué no deben enfrentarse jamás a nosotros.

Comentaba Girion y luego mirando a Holy Blade, le dijo ahora.

Girion: Baja allí y destruye la capital. Que todos sepan por qué han de temernos y respetarnos.

Acatando la orden, Holy Blade descendió con sus alas hasta pararse en medio de una amplia calle, donde todos los ponis del lugar miraron al alicornio con su peculiar aspecto. En ese momento Holy Blade empezó a lanzar rayos mágicos que impactaban en diversas calles y edificios causando destrozos, a la vez que aterrorizaba a los ponis que salieron huyendo de allí como podían.

Holy Blade centrando la vista en unos ponis que huían, disparó varios rayos que impactaban en el suelo cerca de los ponis donde algunos salieron por los aires o heridos.

Los ponis que se quedaron atrás y sin poder moverse debidos a las heridas, veían con horror como Holy Blade caminaba hacia ellos y les disparó un rayo en dirección hacia estos. El rayo estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos, hasta que de repente se interpuso Ventus que con sus Keyblades, logró detener como pudo el ataque del alicornio aunque no fue fácil, ya que éste era muy potente.

Ventus: ¡Holy Blade! ¡Detente ahora mismo en lo que estás haciendo en este momento!

Le decía el pegaso rojo al alicornio, pero Holy Blade no parecía siquiera escucharle ya que se lanzó a por Ventus con intención de atacarlo, pero de repente la cadena de la Cruz de Combate de Ignos le atrapó el brazo el alicornio reteniéndolo así.

Ignos: Calma, amigo. Calma ¿Qué tal si nos paramos un poco y hablamos?

Traba el unicornio de razonar con su amigo, Por desgracia Holy Blade no mostraba señal alguna de querer cooperar, posiblemente ni siquiera lo estuviera escuchando. De un golpe del brazo con que Ignos le tenía sujetó, trajo volando para si al unicornio hasta tenerlo a su alcance y darle un puñetazo que lo mandó estrellarse contra la vitrina de una tienda.

Ignos: Au...Eso ha dolido...

Se quejaba de dolor el unicornio estando debajo de varios vestidos y ropa.

Holy Blade ahí concentró energía de su cuerno e iba a disparar de nuevo, hasta que unas pequeñas flamas le golpearon la cara, haciendo que se detuviera.

Comet: ¡Holy Blade! ¡Detente!

Brodek: ¡Si, tío! ¡Que esto no es normal incluso para mi!

Decían Comet y Brodek apareciendo también allí. Comet con fuego en sus cascos y Brodek con su katana. También aparecieron Cooper, Rockaid.

Cooper: Amigo. No se que te pasa, pero está claro que no estás en tus cabales.

Rockaid: Si. Pareces ahora un loco de aquí te espero.

Ventus: Chicos. Tened cuidado. Holy Blade no está normal y mucho menos que está siendo controlado por ese tipo tan extraño.

Decía ahora Ventus señalando con una de sus armas el collar que tenía Holy Blade al cuello.

Brodek: Bueno. Normal, normal. Tampoco es que lo fuera antes Holy Blade.

Comet: Le dijo la sartén al cazo. Porque tú no es que seas precisamente un tío normal.

Respondió de forma sarcastica Comet rotando los ojos ante el comentario de Brodek, cosa que molestó bastante al pony verde.

Brodek: ¿Cómo dices, condenado pegaso flamígero?

Comet: ¡Lo que has oído, condenado mercenario de tercera!

Brodek: ¡Repite eso si eres semental!

Comet: ¡Con gusto que lo haré!

Empezaron a discutir ambos sementales chocaron sus frentes contra el otro, hasta que Ventus los separó a otros.

Ventus: Chicos. Concentrémonos ahora en detener a Holy Blade, luego ya os podéis daros de tortas lo que os de la gana.

Trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Comet y a Brodek. Mientras tanto Holy Blade, disparó unos rayos contra el grupo donde estos tuvieron que esquivarlos.

Rockaid: ¡Whoa! ¡Este tío tira a matar!

Decía el enano mientras esquivaba rayos, a la vez que sacaba su arco listo para disparar una flecha mágica contra Holy Blade. Ahí hasta que Ventus le advirtió al enano.

Ventus: ¡Quieto! Holy Blade no es consciente de sus acciones. No podemos hacerle daño.

Nada más decir eso, Holy Blade voló a la velocidad del rayo donde estaba Ventus y trató de arrearle un puñetazo. El pegaso rojo logró zafarse echándose a un lado, mientras Holy Blade con un golpe de su puño derribó el edificio como si nada.

Cooper: Ya...¿Y qué impide que lo haga él a nosotros?

Preguntaba con cierta ironía el vaquero, mientras Holy Blade le disparaba rayos mágicos contra el pony ladrón donde éste último trataba de evitar los mortales rayos. Luego Holy Blade empezó a disparar rayos mágicos contra el grupo donde estos tuvieron que ponerse a esquivar.

Ventus: Lo controlan con ese collar. Si se lo quitamos, liberaremos a Holy Blade su control.

Cooper: ¿Solo eso? Eso será pan comido para un maestro ladrón como yo.

Respondía confiado el pony ladrón, yendo hacia Holy Blade a la vez que esquivaba los rayos lanzados por éste. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del alicornio, Cooper alzó su casco en dirección al collar controlador.

Cooper: ¡Ya es mío!

Celebraba el vaquero, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, su casco es agarrado por el alicornio blanco, impidiendo mover a Cooper lo más mínimo.

Cooper: Vaya...Esto...Hace un buen día ¿Verdad? Je, je, je...

Comentaba el vaquero con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Holy Blade mirando a Cooper sin soltarle el casco, lo lanzó por los aires a gran altura y ahí se preparó para disparar un rayo contra el vaquero, pero Brodek placó contra él con todo su cuerpo e impidiendo que pudiera atacar a Cooper, a la vez que el vaquero es rescatado por Ventus y Comet.

Brodek: ¡Holy Blade! ¡Tienes que luchar contra quien te está controlando! ¡Trata de resistirte!

Trataba el pony verde de que Holy Blade reaccionase, pero no había cambio alguno. Ahí Holy Blade aun controlado, trató de golpear al pony verde mientras éste último se apartó rápidamente para evitar el golpe. Grodek intentó detenerlo con un ataque Cero de baja potencia para aturdirlo, pero Holy Blade lo desvió con un golpe de su casco.

Brodek: Mucho me temo que esto no va a ser nada fácil.

Comentaba el pony verde mientras el resto del grupo se reunía con él. Mientras tanto Girion que estaba en lo alto del edificio, observaba como los amigos de Holy Blade trataban de hacerle frente.

Girion: Je, je, je. Estupidos. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que de momento, Holy Blade no está usando todo su poder.

Comentaba el semental con una sonrisa perversa. En ese instante, rápidamente se giró y con un casco detuvo en seco el ataque de hachas de hielo de Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: ¡Libera a nuestro, amigo, maldito!

Le exigía el alicornio marrón, atacando una y otra vez con sus hachas de hielo a Girion, donde éste último detenía con un solo casco los ataques del alicornio sin mucho esfuerzo.

Girion; Je, je, je. Creo que no.

Eyedragon: ¡Pues deberías!

Aparecía volando Eyedragon armado con unas katanas con intención de partir en dos a Girion, pero el semental desapareció de golpe evadiendo así el ataque del kirin. Girion apareció por arriba observando al alicornio y al kirin, hasta que luego tuvo que desviar tranquilamente con un golpe de casco la bala que Ligthning Ghost le disparó con un rifle.

Girion: No sois más que insectos contra mi. Nos os interpongáis en mi camino o sufriréis las consecuencias.

Hablaba de forma arrogante el semental que inexplicablemente flotaba en el aire pese a no tener alas. El pegaso verde sin querer escuchar sus amenazas, le respondió a la vez que sacaba dos espadas.

Ghost: ¡No nos vengas con amenazas, maldito!

Decía el pegaso verde, yendo volando hacia donde estaba Girion, intentando golpearle con sus espadas. De forma inesperada, Girion se desplazó a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba el pegaso y con un solo casco a alta velocidad, le golpeó tres veces en tres puntos distintos de su cuerpo, parando en seco al pegaso donde acto seguido cayó sobre el tejado de la casa completamente adolorido. Eyedragon bajo volando a ayudar a Ligthning Ghost mientras Gunsmith se enfrentaba a Girion empleando unas espadas de luz.

Eyedragon: ¡Amigo! ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaba el kirin al pegaso verde, tratando de que éste se levantara. Ligthning Ghost apenas logrando levantarse, le contestó.

Ghost: Más o menos...No se que me ha hecho ese tipo, pero con solo tres golpes me ha dejado para el arrastre.

Eyedragon ayudó al pegaso verde a levantarse como podía, mientras Gunsmith seguía atacando a Girion donde sorprendententemente, el extraño semental detenía los ataques de la espada de luz con un solo casco.

Girion: ¿Esto es todo lo que pueden hacer los guerreros de Equestria? Sinceramente, resulta decepcionante.

Decía esto con una leve sonrisa perversa el semental sin dejar de bloquear los ataques de Gunsmith. El alicornio marrón ya hartó, le dijo.

Gunsmith: ¡Veamos si esto te decepciona!

Gunsmith cargó de energía su espada de luz y se lanzó para atravesar el pecho a Girion. Girion flotando en el aire y con los brazos en la espalda, se desplazó a un lado a gran velocidad esquivando así el ataque de Gunsmith. El alicornio no se rindió y siguió insistiendo tratando de golpear a Girion, pero éste esquivaba los ataques una y otra vez, hasta que tras fallar en un ataque el alicornio marrón, Girion simplemente le dio una patada que lo mandó al suelo junto con los otros.

Ligthning Ghost: Gunsmith ¿Estás bien?

Gunsmith: Si. Un tanto adolorido, pero estoy aun entero. Ese tipo aunque parezca un simple terrestre, tiene habilidad nada comunes.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón mientras se sobaba la cabeza y reconociendo que el tal Girion era un tipo de cuidado.

Girion ahora mirando su brazalete, se comunicó con Holy Blade a través de éste.

Girion: Bien, Holy Blade. Ya hemos terminado el calentamiento, quiero que liberes tu poder y destruyas está ciudad.

Ordenaba Girion y Holy Blade acatando la orden, se elevó al cielo mientras sus amigos veían lo que estaba haciendo éste.

Brodek: ¿Qué está haciendo ahora Holy Blade?

Ventus: No lo se, pero me empieza a preocupar.

Respondió el pegaso rojo. Holy Blade cuando alcanzó altura, disparó desde su cuerno un potente y ancho rayo mágico que fue arrasando varios edificios en adelante. El grupo se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de hacer el alicornio, pero no menos que cuando vieron ahora hacer a Holy Blade lanzar múltiples esferas de energía en varias direcciones, haciendo estallar en diversas partes de Canterlot.

El grupo miraba con horror la destrucción que estaban presenciando. Había incendios en todas partes, edificios destruidos donde la mayoría acababan derrumbándose. Gritos de terror y desesperación por parte de los ponis de Canterlot que trataban de huir de la destrucción.

Los amigos de Holy Blade estaban en cierto modo, horrorizados al presenciar tal destrucción de la capital a causa del alicornio blanco controlado por el misterioso Girion. Mientras tanto, Girion aun flotando en el aire, extendiendo los brazos de forma teatral, se iba riéndose de forma perversa mientras admiraba la gran destrucción provocada en Canterlot.

Girion: Ja, ja, ja. Muy bien, Holy Blade. Demuestra a estos inferiores por qué han de temer a los de nuestra clase y saber cual es su lugar en el mundo, bajo nuestros cascos.

Se jactaba Girion sin dejar de reírse perversamente. Eyedragon, Gunsmith y Lightning Ghost rodearon al malvado semental.

Eyedragon: ¡No se por qué haces esto! ¡Pero te exigimos que liberes a nuestro amigo de inmediato de tu control!

Ghost: De lo contrario lamentarás lo que haces, maldito.

Le amenazaban estos. Girion si dejar de reírse, les comentó a éstos.

Girion: Como si unos seres inferiores pudiesen hacerme frente a alguien como yo.

Gunsmith: ¡Pongamos a prueba tu teoría!

Los tres se lanzaron contra Girion tratando de detenerlo y de arrebatar el brazalete con que controlaba a Holy Blade.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade seguía lanzando esferas explosivas contra la ciudad, hasta que Ventus volando directo hacia él, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con sus Keyblades, obligando al aturdido alicornio a tomar tierra.

Una vez en el suelo, el resto del grupo fueron a detenerlo.

Ignos: ¡Venga, chicos! ¡Todos juntos!

Ignos lanzó la cadena de su Cruz de Combate, golpeando a Holy Blade por todo su cuerpo. Rockaid y Cooper dispararon con sus armas, reduciendo su potencia para solo herir sin llegar a matarlo. Comet Galaxy concentrando fuego en sus cascos, se lanzó hacia Holy Blade y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó a volar. Brodek concentró energía en su casco y lanzó un ataque Cero que consistía en un rayo oscuro que le dio de lleno al alicornio y éste se estrellara contra los restos de un edificio.

Comet: ¿Lo habremos detenido?

Ignos: Esperemos que no le hayamos hecho demasiado daño.

Comentaban estos. Ventus bajando del cielo para reunirse con sus compañeros, les dijo a estos.

Ventus: Ya nos preocuparemos por el estado de Holy Blade después. Ahora debemos aprovechar que está bajo los escombros para quitarle el collar.

El grupo estaba de acuerdo con él y se dirigieron hacia los escombros donde estaba enterrado Holy Blade.

Comet: Esperemos que Holy Blade esté bien. No me agradó la idea de enterrarlo bajo montañas de escombros.

Comentaba el pegaso azul, preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo, mientras quitaba escombros al igual que los otros.

Rockaid: Sino como mucho, habrá sufrido un ataque de piedras en el riñón ¿Lo pilláis? Je, je, je. Piedras en el riñón, por estar bajo escombros.

Bromeaba el enano tratando de sonar gracioso mientras retiraba escombros éste también. Ninguno se rió salvo Brodek que si le hizo gracia el chiste.

Ignos: Oh, si, enano. Eres muy gracioso.

Comentaba el unicornio mientras empleaba su magia para retirar escombros.

Ventus: Solo esperemos que Holy Blade no haya sufrido mucho daño, ya que le dimos muy fuerte.

Rockaid: Si. Casi le partimos el hocico al ca...

Ignos: ¡Rockaid!

Rockaid: Ejem...Que esperemos que esté bien...

El grupo seguía sacando escombros, hasta que de repente una explosión de energía levantó varios escombros de un lugar, mientras el grupo retrocedió. En ese instante vieron a Holy Blade de pie y sin mostrar demasiados daños.

Brodek: Yo diría que está estupendamente...

Comentaba Brodek empuñando su espada, temiéndose muchos problemas.

Holy Blade aun bajo el control de Girion, gritó y acto seguido lanzó un rayo hacia delante donde el grupo cada uno tuvo que apartarse hacia un lado.

Ventus volaba por el aire hasta que Holy Blade a gran velocidad apareció justo detrás de él y con un golpe de su brazo lo mandó contra el suelo.

Ignos trató de atraparlo con la cadena de su Cruz de Combate, pero Holy Blade lo esquivó con gran agilidad para luego desplazarse a gran velocidad enfrente de Ignos y le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó hacia una casa y atravesara una pared.

Rockaid convirtiendo su Arco de Gales en dos cuchillas, trató de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Holy Blade rápidamente se dio la vuelta y le agarró el cuello del potro, para acto seguido usarlo para golpear con él al vaquero que trató de golpearlo con el gancho de su Bastón Revolver y tirar a ambos al suelo.

Comet Galaxy y Brodek trataron de atacarlo cada uno por su lado al alicornio, pero Holy Blade esquivó los ataques de ambos sementales y ahí les golpeó a ambos con un doble puñetazo que los mandó a volar lejos a ambos.

Ventus logrando ponerse de pie, observaba como Holy Blade siendo aun esclavo mental del tal Girion, los estaba poniendo en serios aprietos.

Ventus: (Debe haber alguna forma de detener a Holy Blade ¿Pero cómo? Inexplicablemente con esa extraña forma que tiene es muy fuerte y nos cuesta hacerle frente. Si al menos le pudiéramos quitarle el collar).

Mientras tanto, Gunsmith, Eyedragon y Ligthning Ghost estaban estos tendidos en el suelo, con fuertes señales de golpes por alrededor de sus cuerpos. Girion estando éste de pie, observando a estos, les dijo a modo de desprecio.

Girion: Sinceramente, esperaba algo más. Ha sido un completo desperdicio perder el tiempo con vosotros. Y ahora morid.

El semental alzó su casco creando una esfera de energía donde ahí la lanzó contra estos. la esfera parecía que iba a alcanzarlos, hasta que de repente alguien apareció interceptando la esfera y con un golpe de brazo la desvió hasta perderse en el cielo.

Crimsom: ¡Ni lo intentes, amigo!

Decía Crimsom que había llegado a tiempo para salvar al grupo de ser eliminados por Girion. El semental mirando a Crimsom, comentó.

Girion: Vaya. Otro insecto que se interpone en mi camino.

Crimsom: ¡A ver que te parece lo que es capaz de hacer este insecto!

Respondió desafiante Crimson, lanzándose en dirección contra Girion mientras creaba flamas negras en sus cascos y las lanzaba contra su adversario. Girion a golpes de brazo desviaba las flamas negras, mientras Crimson cuando tuvo a su alcance al malvado semental, lanzaba múltiples puñetazos y patadas donde Girion se limitaba a bloquear los ataques con un solo brazo.

Girion: Muy seguro de ti mismo te debes sentir si crees poder derrotarme.

Crimsom: No lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello.

Respondía desafiante el alicornio negro lanzando varios golpes más, pero Girion lograba bloquear los ataques sin dificultad alguna.

Girion: Ya me estoy aburriendo de ti...

Decía esto el semental, esquivando un puñetazo de Crimsom y ahí le dio primero un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole todo el aire, y acto seguido una patada que manda a volar al alicornio negro y luego caer junto con los otros.

Girion: Bien. Mejor acabemos cuanto antes con esto.

Decía esto el semental, poniéndose de nuevo a su brazalete y dando nuevas ordenes a Holy Blade.

Girion: Holy Blade. Acaba con estos idiotas de una vez por todas.

Holy Blade controlado, se disponía a obedecer las ordenes de Girion en lo de eliminar al grupo.

Crimsom: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Preguntaba Crimsom tras lograr ponerse de pie aunque algo adolorido. Girion mirando con indiferencia al alicornio negro, le respondió.

Girion: Para que el mundo sepa quienes son sus amos y por qué nos deben temer de verdad. Y Holy Blade será el quien demuestre el por qué.

Decía esto Girion con una sonrisa perversa. Crimsom como los otros, les resultó extraño aquella respuesta.

Crimsom: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quién eres realmente?

Girion: Lo único que podemos decir, es que mi gente y yo no somos ponis corrientes. Somos algo más. Una raza desconocida por la mayoría, pero que muy pronto nos daremos a conocer. Je, je, je.

Explicaba Girion con una expresión enormemente malvada, mientras observaba desde lo alto del edificio como Holy Blade atacaba al grupo.

El alicornio cargó su cuerno de magia y lanzó un disparó mágico contra Ventus y los otros. Estos se apartaron mientras Ignos logrando escabullirse, avanzó a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Holy Blade, donde ahí logró darle un fuerte gancho ascendente que le dio en todo el mentón. Ventus no se quedó atrás y volando a toda velocidad, le lanzó una fuerte patada al rostro del semental que lo hizo retroceder.

Pese a los fuertes golpes, Holy Blade no mostraba señal alguna de dolor y redirigió su cabeza para ver a Ventus e Ignos estaban asombrados al ver que no había logrando siquiera debilitarlo.

Ignos: Pero ¿Qué hace falta para pararlo?

Ventus: Parece que nada de lo que hacemos sirve contra él.

En ese momento Holy Blade a la velocidad del rayo, avanzó hacia Ventus e Ignos y golpeó a ambos con sus cascos delanteros, tirando duramente a ambos contra el suelo.

Holy Blade iba a aplastarlo con sus cascos mientras el resto del grupo corría para tratar de detenerlo, hasta que se escuchó una voz llamándole.

Aurora: ¡Ya basta, Holy Blade!

Nada más escuchar la voz de su madre, Holy Blade se detuvo para ver a la yegua donde ésta miraba muy seriamente a su hijo. Girion notando la presencia de la yegua, comentó.

Girion: Vaya. Así que Aurora ha salido para tratar de detener a su hijo. Que conmovedor. Aunque de nada servirá mientras siga teniendo a Holy Blade bajo mi control.

Comentaba con cierta burla el semental ante el vano intento de la yegua de detener a su hijo. Pese a todo, Aurora tratando de hacer razonar a su hijo, le decía a éste.

Aurora: Holy Blade, hijo. Tienes que parar. No debes dejar que te controle Girion.

Pese a las palabras de su madre, Holy Blade no mostraba señal alguna de que siquiera la esté escuchando. Girion queriendo terminar con todo, le ordenó de nuevo a Holy Blade.

Girion: Holy Blade, deja de perder el tiempo y elimina a esa yegua madre tuya.

Le ordenaba ahora Girion donde le parecía divertido la idea de que el semental matase a su propia madre.

En ese momento Holy Blade se lanzó hacia la yegua con intención de golpearla.

Comet: ¡Señora...!

Brodek: ¡Apartase!

Rockaid: ¡Que la va a matar!

Trataban de advertir los sementales y el potro. Sorprendentemente cuando Holy Blade lanzó su puño contra la yegua, rápidamente Aurora detuvo con un casco el ataque del semental. Holy Blade ahí comenzó a lanzar un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas a alta velocidad contra la yegua donde inesperadamente para los sementales, estaba logrando ésta detener todos los ataques. Incluso los ataques mágicos de Holy Blade que lanzaba con la yegua, eran desviados por golpes de casco por parte de ésta.

Rockaid: Whoa...¿Estáis viendo eso?

Cooper: Vaya con la señora. Sin duda parece estar en forma.

Ignos: No sabía que la señora madre de Holy Blade supiera defenderse de esa manera.

Comentaba estos, impresionados por la gran agilidad de la yegua para esquivar o bloquear los ataques de Holy Blade. Ventus observando eso, pensaba para si.

Ventus: (Primero Holy Blade se convierte en no se que cosa, un extraño pony terrestre que puede volar sin alas y puede emplear magia sin tener cuerno. Y ahora la madre de Mike, la cual nunca se la ha visto pelear en la vida, está plantando cara a Holy Blade ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?)

Holy Blade lanzó un puñetazo contra Aurora, donde la yegua lo esquivó echándose a un lado y éste golpeó una estatua que la reventó en pedazos. Ahí la yegua posó su casco en el pecho del semental y de ésta surgió un especie de pulso de energía que hizo retroceder al semental a unos metros de ella. La acción de la yegua no pasó desapercibido para los sementales.

Brodek: ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Acaso ha empleado magia o algo así?

Ignos: Imposible. Primero porque es una terrestre y no una unicornio. Y segundo...Bueno...No se me ocurre nada la verdad...

Respondía Ignos sin saber que decir, mientras Ventus hizo un facepalm ante la respuesta de su amiga.

Ventus: Desde luego, Ignos. Eres de lo que no hay. Solo dices estupideces.

Comet: ¿Qué tal si dejamos de hablar y ayudamos a la madre de Holy Blade a detener a éste?

Sugería el pegaso azul y Cooper ajustándose el sombrero, le dio la razón.

Cooper: Completamente de acuerdo. No está bien dejar que una dama haga tanto trabajo duro.

El grupo iba a intervenir hasta que Aurora mirando a estos, les alzó la voz.

Aurora: ¡Atrás! ¡De esto me ocupo yo!

El grupo se detuvo en parte sorprendido por lo que les decía la yegua, hasta que Holy Blade apareció justo enfrente de ella.

Rockaid: ¡Cuidad, señora!

Advertía el enano aunque poca falta hizo. La yegua esquivó con facilidad el puñetazo que el alicornio iba a darle y luego la lluvia de puñetazos que ahora lanzaba contra ella. Asombrosamente Aurora estaba logrando esquivar todos los ataques, así hasta que la yegua por fin decidió contraatacar y le dio un leve toque en un punto preciso en el pecho del alicornio, haciendo que éste se quedara parado de golpe.

Aurora: Lo siento, hijo...

Lamentaba la yegua por golpear a su hijo y justo en ese momento el alicornio cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Ignos: ¿Es una broma? ¡Con los problemas que nos ha dado! ¿Y ella con un solo toque, logra tumbarlo?

Brodek: Ver para creer.

Girion: ¡Nooo...!

Gritó Girion mientras desde donde estaba, veía como Aurora le quitaba el collar a Holy Blade, anulando el control que tenía sobre él. Aurora mirando de forma molesta a Girion, alzando la voz le dijo.

Aurora: ¡Se acabo, Girion! ¡No pienso permitirte que uses a mis hijos para tus malvados planes!

Girion miró furioso a la yegua e instantes después desapareció en un haz de luz. Aurora miró a su hijo tendido en el suelo inconsciente, donde ahora recobraba su estado normal.

Aurora: Lo siento, hijo. Debí haberme imaginado que intentaría algo como así contigo.

Decía con pena la yegua mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo. El resto del grupo llegó para reunirse, donde ninguno lograba entender lo que pasaba. Aunque todos podían ver la destrucción que había por casi toda Canterlot. Incendios por todas partes, edificios derruidos o destruidos. El pánico se desataba por toda la capital. Toda ello a causa de Holy Blade controlado por Girion. Y la pregunta era ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?

Mientras tanto en la gala. Greenvine veía como todo su esfuerzo y dedicación que había puesto para que la gala fuera inolvidable, se echara todo abajo.

Greenvine: No...Todo mi trabajo echado a perder...

Al final la yegua completamente frustrada, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de ira y frustración con todas sus fuerzas. Por un momento los cristales de algunas ventanas del castillo vibraron, mientras una estatua de cisne de hielo de una fuente que estaba justo detrás de la yegua, se rompió en pedazos cuyo estruendo sobresaltó a Greevine que había parado de gritar y miró sobresaltada los trozos de hielo rotos que habían caído al suelo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	24. La Historia Oculta de Aurora Star

**La Historia Oculta de Aurora Star**

Holy Blade finalmente abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó es que estaba en una cama de un hospital.

Blade: ¿Dónde...dónde estoy?

Se preguntaba el alicornio mirando por todos lados, hasta que notó a su hermana Dana Blade que estaba dormida en un sillón al lado de su cama.

Blade: ¿Dana...?

La yegua al escuchar su voz, se despertó y viendo a su hermano por fin despierto, se alegró y fue hacia él para abrazarlo y decirle.

Dana: ¡Hermano! Como me alegro que hayas despertado por fin.

Blade: ¿Qué ha pasado, Dana? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

Preguntaba el semental. Dana dejando de abrazar al semental, le respondió.

Dana: Llevas dos días y medio dormido.

Blade: ¿Tanto?

Preguntó sorprendido el alicornio al saber que llevaba tiempo dormido. Dana asintiendo, le comentó.

Dana: Si...Tuvimos que llevarte al hospital cuando perdiste el conocimiento.

Blade: Hermana ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es a un extraño pony con ropas como del grupo que secuestraron hace tiempo a Istar y Estrella, y poco más.

Ante la pregunta de su hermano, Dana suspiro mientras ahí le respondió.

Dana: Es complicado. Antes voy a llamar a nuestros padres. También a las princesas que querían hablar con nosotros en cuanto te despertases. Te veo luego, hermano.

Decía la yegua despidiéndose de su hermano con un beso en la frente y luego se fue de la habitación, dejando solo al semental que aun seguía metido en la cama bajo las sábanas. El semental simplemente se puso más cómodo en la cama mientras esperaba.

Durante varios minutos estuvo esperando el semental en la cama, hasta que una enfermera entro. Ahí el semental la saludó.

Blade: Hola.

Saludó el semental, haciendo que la enfermera se sobresaltase.

Enfermera: ¡Ah! Esto...Hola...Señor Blade. Vine a por unos resultados que se dejó el doctor olvidado aquí.

Le decía la yegua mientras iba a por los resultados que estaba sobre una mesa. Mientras lo hacía, el semental notó que la yegua no paraba de mirarle de reojo. Solo que en sus ojos se notaban como si fuese miedo. Aquello extrañó al alicornio.

Blade: (¿Qué la pasa? Me mira como si me tuviera miedo).

Pensaba para si el semental, sin comprender el por qué la enfermera tuviera como miedo de él. La enfermera se dio prisa en recoger los informes de la mesa y marcharse de allí lo más rápido que pudo. El semental parecía extrañado por la actitud mostrada por la enfermera, pero no le dio importancia y siguió recostado en la cama.

Tras casi media hora, finalmente volvió su hermana, acompañada por sus padres y la sirvienta Kasidi. Por supuesto, sus padres se alegaron enormemente de ver a su hijo, sobre todo su madre.

Aurora: ¡Hijo! Que bien te hayas despertado.

Le decía la yegua, acercándose a su hijo y darle un abrazo. Holy Blade acariciando la crin de su madre y dedicando una sonrisa a ella, la dijo.

Blade: Si, madre. Estoy bien.

Aurora: Menos mal. Cuando Girion te controló con aquel amuleto, temí lo peor.

Blade: ¿Quién es ese Girion? ¿Y qué es eso de que me controló?

En el momento que preguntó el semental, su familia se quedó de repente en silencio, cosa que extrañó al alicornio blanco.

Blade: ¿Algún problema?

Lance: Hijo...No se como decirte esto...

Más tarde...

Blade: No me lo puedo creer...¿En serio yo he hecho todo esto?

Preguntaba incrédulo el semental, ya que observando a través de la ventana de una de las altas torres del castillo de Canterlot, pudo ver la antes orgullosa ciudad de Canterlot gran parte de ésta arrasada. Edificios derribados, bocas de riego rotas donde salían el agua a grandes chorros, carreteras dañadas o destruidas. La estación de trenes de Canterlot en ruinas. Varias propiedades o edificios públicos derruidos o completamente destruidos.

Blade: No puedo creerlo...¿Realmente provoqué yo todo esto.

Preguntaba el semental sin creerse lo que había pasado exactamente. Detrás de él estaba su familia al igual que las princesas. Ahí la princesa Celestia tomó la palabra.

Celestia: Me temo que así es, Holy Blade.

Luna: Cuando ese tal Girion te controló con el amuleto, te transformaste en algo nunca antes visto en ningún pony, y te usó para causar un inmenso daño en Canterlot.

Le dijeron ambas princesas a Holy Blade, donde el alicornio aun seguía mirando la destrucción provocada en la ciudad. Tras observar la ciudad por un rato, se dio la vuelta para centrar su atención en el centro de la habitación y preguntó.

Blade: Pero ¿Quién es ese Girion? ¿Y por qué me usó para esto?

Celestia: Eso es lo que tu madre quería contarnos ahora mismo.

Dana: ¿Mamá?

Blade: Madre ¿Sabes quién es ese tipo?

Ante los comentarios de sus hijos, Aurora con expresión seria, respondió.

Aurora: Así es. Girion y yo nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo. Hubo un tiempo en que éramos...amigos...

Dana: ¿Amigos? Perdona que te lo diga, madre, pero ese tipo no parece ser alguien a quien quisiera tener como amigo.

Decía con cierto sarcasmo la yegua a su madre. Holy Blade mirando con suma atención a su madre, la preguntó.

Blade: Madre ¿Cuál es tu historia con ese tipo?

Aurora: Para esto es mejor empezar desde el principio.

Todos centraron su atención en la yegua, y ahí Aurora se puso a narrar su historia.

Aurora: Para empezar, yo no soy una yegua corriente y por lo que he podido comprobar, vosotros habéis heredado esa "peculiaridad" de nuestra raza.

Holy Blade y Dana como las princesas, miraron confundidos a Aurora en el momento que dijo aquello. Lance Blade en cambio, no parecía sorprendido en absoluto.

Blade: ¿Qué quiere decir con peculiaridad?

Aurora: Que yo soy...una nephalen...

Respondió finalmente la yegua, dejando confundidos a los presentes, salvo Lance Blade que seguía sin estar sorprendido, pese a la revelación.

Blade: ¿Nephalen?

Aurora: Aquí creo que nos llamarían Nephilim, que como quise dar a entender, los nephalen son la unión entre ángeles y demonios.

Luna: Increíble...No me lo puedo creer.

Celestia: Aun así es extraño. Nunca oímos hablar antes de los nephalen.

Comentaban ambas princesas, que desconocían el termino de nephalen. Ahí Aurora las explicó a ambas princesas.

Aurora: Es natural. Porque nuestra raza, los nephalens, no somos originarios de este mundo.

La sorpresa de los presentes si antes no era ya grande, ahora era mayor en el momento que Aurora dijo aquello último.

Dana: Espera ¿Cómo que somos de otro mundo?

Aurora: Vosotros dos no. Vosotros nacisteis después de que yo conociera a vuestro padre de quien me enamore, me casé y tuve a mis dos adorables hijos que sois vosotros.

Contestó la yegua con una sonrisa, recordando el día en que conoció a su marido y luego tuvo a sus hijos.

Lance: Cosa que nunca me arrepentí de ello.

Comentaba su marido con una sonrisa, mientras rodeaba con el brazo los hombros de su esposa.

Celestia: Por favor, prosiga.

Luna: Si. Queremos saber por qué acabasteis en este mundo en primer lugar.

Aurora: La verdad...Es que era en cierto modo, cuestión de supervivencia para nuestra descendencia.

Luna: ¿Supervivencia?

Aurora: Si. Originalmente nuestro mundo de origen fue creado por uno grupo de ángeles y demonios renegados que estaban cansados de librar una batalla interminable llamado el Conflicto Eterno. Robaron un poderoso artefacto llamado la Piedra del Mundo, que permitió crear nuestro mundo de origen. Aquel mundo lo llamaron...Santuario.

Todos escuchaban con suma atención la historia que Aurora iba contando.

Aurora: Finalmente crearon un mundo donde los ángeles y demonios que no querían formar más parte del Conflicto Eterno, podían tener un mundo donde vivir en paz. Al final algunos ángeles y demonios se enamoraron y dieron paso a nuestra actual raza, los nephalen.

Blade: Los nephalen.

Decía el alicornio blanco mientras escuchaba la historia que contaba su madre.

Aurora: Pero inesperadamente, el poder de los nephalen resultó ser mucho mayor de los que nuestros progenitores previeron, ya que superaban tanto a ángeles como a demonios. Su miedo fue tal, que alteraron la Piedra del Mundo para debilitarnos. A partir de eso, nuestros fututos hijos nacían débiles y su vida acabó siendo corta, comparable a la de un mortal común.

Luna: ¿Eso hicieron?

Aurora: Así es. Muchos nephalen quisieron recuperar el poder de antaño, mientras que otros nos fuimos a otro mundo lejos de la influencia de la Piedra del Mundo donde pudiéramos dar a nuestros hijos sin que estos sufrieran consecuencias.

Celestia: Y llegasteis a este mundo ¿Verdad?

Aurora: Así es. En este mundo está enormemente lejos del mundo donde provenimos, por lo que la Piedra del Mundo no tiene ya efecto en nosotros y podemos tener una descendencia donde nuestros hijos no pierdan su poder. Quisimos vivir aquí pacíficamente, pero surgieron problemas.

Blade: Deja que lo adivine, madre. Girion ¿Verdad?

Preguntó el semental adivinando la respuesta. Su madre asintiendo, le respondió.

Aurora: Así es. Girion consideraba que nuestra raza con nuestros poderes superiores, deberíamos gobernar este mundo. Cosa que muchos no estábamos de acuerdo con ello. Nosotros vinimos a este mundo para vivir en paz, no para conquistar y esclavizar a sus gentes.

Grandes gestos de sorpresa se formaron en los presentes, salvo en Lance Blade donde éste seguía con un semblante serio.

Dana: ¿En serio ese tal Girion pretendía hacer eso?

Aurora: Por desgracia así es. Cuando se fue, se llevó una pequeña parte de los nuestros que estaba de acuerdo con él. Y así formó su secreto grupo de nephalens renegados.

Blade: ¿Y tú qué hiciste, madre?

Aurora: Cuando finalmente nos establecimos en un lugar apartado de cualquier reino conocido, yo me aventuré por el mundo para irlo conociendo mejor. Estuve años viajando por el mundo conociendo a sus habitantes, hasta que un día conocí a vuestro padre. Nos enamoramos, y ahí nacisteis vosotros dos.

Decía con orgullo en la última parte la yegua, mientras su marido sonriendo, la rodeó con el brazo sus hombros.

Celestia: Entonces, ese Girion pretende dominar este mundo para su gente ¿Me equivoco?

Aurora: En absoluto. Girion está loco y demente, y pretende conquistar este mundo, aprovechando su gran poder.

Luna: Pero ¿Por qué se tomó tantas molestias para controlar a Holy Blade? Si tiene tantos bajo su mando ¿Por qué querer tenerlo a él?

Preguntaba ahora Luna. A Holy Blade también le llamó la atención aquel detalle, el por qué Girion se tomó tantas molestias solo por él. Aurora ahí respondió.

Aurora: Seguramente porque mi hijo posee poderes primigenios nephalen.

Blade: ¿Poderes primigenios nephalen?

Aurora: Así es. Son raros los cascos en que los nephalen que han estado bajo el influjo de la Piedra del Mundo antes de irnos a otro mundo, tengan plenos poderes de ellos. Girion solo tiene nephalens donde muy pocos pueden acceder a la base de nuestro poder.

Celestia: Y por eso Girion se centró en Holy Blade, porque posee esos poderes.

Aurora: Seguramente. No esperé que mi hijo heredara dichos poderes de mi, ya que yo también estaba bajo el influjo de la piedra antes de marcharnos.

Blade: ¿Tú también puedes hacerlo, madre?

Aurora: Si. Aunque eso será para otro momento. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en ti, hijo. Girion sin duda volverá a ir a por ti y debes estar preparado para hacerle frente a él y a sus seguidores.

Aurora se acercó a su hijo y mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo.

Aurora: Voy a entrenarte para que desarrolles todo tu potencial nephalen.

Todos escucharon con atención las palabras de la yegua. Holy Blade miró un tanto sorprendida a su madre donde no pudo evitar comentarla.

Blade: Pero, madre ¿Cómo pretendes entrenarme si tú no peleas? Al menos que yo sepa, ya que nunca te he visto pelear con nadie.

Aurora: Créeme, hijo. Aunque no lo parezca, hubo un tiempo me dedicaba a entrenar a jóvenes guerreros nephalen para que desplegaran todo su potencial.

Respondía su madre guiñando un ojo a su hijo.

Aurora: Pero te lo advierto, va a ser lo más duro que te hayas enfrentado hasta ahora.

Blade: No creo que sea más duro que los entrenamientos que haya tenido en las fuerzas espectro.

Respondía Holy Blade no sintiéndose demasiado preocupado por lo que le tenía reservado su madre. Ahí Aurora sonriendo maliciosamente, le contestó a su hijo.

Aurora: Créeme, hijo. Pronto te darás cuenta, que los entrenamientos espectros no tienen ni punto de comparación de como lo hacían los nephalen.

Lance: Hazla caso, hijo. Puedo asegurarte que no bromea.

Tras escuchar a sus padres decir eso, ahora ya se sentía algo preocupado ante lo que le tenía reservado su madre. Ahí las princesas hablaron.

Celestia: Holy Blade. Hay algo más que debes saber. Es conveniente que no aparezcas en público durante un tiempo.

Blade: ¿Y eso por qué, princesas?

Preguntaba el semental ante lo que le dijo Celestia. Luna ahí contestó.

Luna: Verás, Holy Blade. Debido al incidente, la gente empezó a tener miedo de ti. Temen que te vuelvas una amenaza en el futuro.

Holy Blade se sorprendió al escuchar eso por parte de la princesa Luna, pero recordando como gran parte de la capital estaba destrozada por culpa de que Girion lo controló, no tuvo más remedio que darla la razón. Y ahora comprendía mejor por qué la enfermera parecía tenerlo miedo en cuanto le vio.

Blade: Supongo que es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado.

Comentaba el semental, sintiéndose en parte culpable por lo sucedido.

Celestia: Holy Blade. Te conocemos y se que nunca harías daño de forma intencionada a gente inocente, pero hasta que las cosas se calmen, es mejor que no aparezcas en público durante un tiempo.

Holy Blade asintió, decidiendo hacerla caso a la princesa y acatar así la orden.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Girion y sus seguidores. Girion estaba en su sillón, con Kaitus con él.

Kaitus: Así que al final perdió el control sobre Holy Blade ¿No?

Girion: Por desgracia, así es. Esa condenada yegua lo tuvo que estropear todo. Si todo hubiera seguido como lo planeé, ahora mismo tendríamos a Holy Blade con nosotros.

Comentaba molesto Girion. Kaitus ahí le comentó a su jefe.

Kaitus: Lo que no entiendo maestra es, por qué es tan importante ese Holy Blade. Cierto que posee poderes primigenios nephalen, pero aun así no es una seria amenaza para nosotros.

Comentaba Kaitus sin comprender la gran insistencia de Girion de tener a Holy Blade con ellos. Girion seriamente, le respondió.

Girion: Holy Blade puede ser un componente muy valioso para nuestra gente. Y muy poderoso podría llegar a ser algún día.

Kaitus: Por favor, maestro. Ese Holy Blade no vale nada. Yo mismo podría matarlo sin problemas. Solo déjeme ir y acabaré con él. No lo necesitamos.

Trataba Kaitus de convencer a su maestro de que no necesitaban a Holy Blade para nada. Girion con tono serio y calmado, le respondió.

Girion: Lo necesitamos porque es un alicornio, por eso.

Kaitus: ¿Cómo dice, maestro?

Girion: Si te paras a mirar en nuestra gente, verás que no tenemos ni un solo alicornio con nosotros. Holy Blade es el resultando de unir a una nephalen con un alicornio. En otras palabras, Holy Blade es el primer alicornio naphalen que existe en el mundo, y si desarrolla todo su potencial, podría llegar a ser bastante poderoso. Por esa razón es imprescindible lograr que Holy Blade se una a nosotros.

Kaitus: ¿Solo por eso, amo? ¿No sería mejor buscar hembras alicornios y ya está? Yo no creo que...

Girion: ¡Silencio!

Le hizo callar Girion a Kaitus, haciendo que este último se callara. Girion levantándose de la silla y mirando seriamente al joven, le dijo a éste.

Girion: Traeremos a Holy Blade hasta nosotros sea como sea. No importa el método. Y no es discutible.

Decía el maestro mirando fijamente a Kaitus a los ojos. Luego se marchó de allí, dejando solo a Kaitus, con las palabras de su líder sobre su cabeza.

Kaitus: ¿Holy Blade, importante? Quizás lo sobrevaloras demasiado, maestro. Yo demostraré que no lo necesitamos. Al fin y al cabo, fui entrenado por ti y soy después de ti, el más poderoso de nuestra organización.

Comentaban el semental, molesto que su maestro considerase a Holy Blade clave para sus planes.

Mientras en otro lugar, en lo alto de un edificio, estaba Greenvine, donde la yegua parecía deprimida. La principal causa de ello es que había perdido su trabajo hace unos días.

 **Flashback.**

Greenvine estaba en la sala del trono enfrente de Celestia, donde la princesa parecía estar enormemente enojada con ella.

Celestia: ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando contaste a los medios sobre que Holy Blade quiso destruir Canterlot?

La preguntaba verdaderamente molesta la princesa, ya que Greenvine sin consultar con Celestia, declaró ante todos los medios que Holy Blade se había vuelto malvado y que quería destruir Canterlot tras unirse a un grupo terrorista. Greenvine nerviosa ante lo enfadada que estaba la princesa, trató de explicarse como pudo.

Greevnine: Pero, princesa. Yo conté la verdad, sobre que Holy Blade era un peligro y que había que detenerlo. Es evidente que Holy Blade se quiso unir a ese tipo para destruir Canterlot como a sus habitantes.

Celestia: ¡Greenvine! ¡Sabes de sobra que Holy Blade ha sido siempre leal a Equestria y que él jamás la traicionaría! ¿Sabes que por tu culpa vino el mismísimo almirante de la Marine Broodwind que se enteró por ti sobre Holy Blade? ¡A Luna y a mi nos costó convencerlo de que Holy Blade no era consciente de sus actos y que lo estaban controlando! ¡Por fortuna mi viejo amigo nos escuchó y quiso darle el beneficio de la duda a Holy Blade! ¡Pero nos advirtió que si se convertía en una amenaza, no tendrían más remedio que detenerlo!

La gritaba enormemente enfadada la princesa con la yegua, donde esta última enormemente asustada por lo furiosa que estaba la princesa, trató de explicarse.

Greenvine: Pero princesa...Llame a la Marine para que nos ayudase para controlar a Holy Blade, ya que él es una amenaza para el reino y...

Celestia: ¡Greenvine! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Holy Blade! ¡Tiene que ver con tu odio irracional hacia las fuerzas especiales espectros! ¡Teníamos que mantener lo de Holy Blade en secreto, pero tú lo complicaste todo por culpa de tu odio irracional!

Greenvine: Princesa...Lo siento...Solo hice lo que consideré mejor para Equestria.

Celestia: Lo dudo mucho que lo hicieras por Equestria y no por ti. Lo siento, Greenvine, pero no me has dejado otra opción. Estás despedida, ya conoces la salida.

Dijo de forma tajante la princesa marchándose del lugar, dejando sola a una impactada Greenvine que no se creía que la hubiesen despedido tras largos años de leal servicio.

En el momento que se quedó sola en la sala, sintió una enorme ira en su interior. Una ira que al final lo emuló en un enorme gritó que hizo temblar la sala entera, e hizo estallar todos los cristales de las ventanas, asustando a la yegua como a los guardias que estaban en dicho lugar.

 **Fin del flasback**

Después de aquello, la suerte de Greenvine no mejoró en ningún momento. Intentó buscar trabajo, pero en ninguna la admitían. Cada vez que intentaba buscar un trabajo por teléfono y mencionaba su nombre, la colgaban en el acto. Por lo visto se dio a conocer que la misma princesa Celestia la despidió por rebelar datos confidenciales, hizo que para la yegua la fuera enormemente difícil encontrar trabajo.

Greenvine estaba triste, pero a la vez furiosa. Culpaba a Holy Blade de lo que la pasó. Lo culpaba primero de haber estropeado todo su trabajo realizada en la gala. De haber perdido su trabajo que por tantos años había estado orgullosa de realizar. De que su reputación se fuera por los suelos. Odiaba a Holy Blade y a todas las fuerzas especiales espectros que desde siempre, los había considerado como un gran error de las princesas en su formación por el hecho de que los espectros podían saltarse las normas y las leyes, leyes que para ella siempre lo consideró algo sagrado y que deberían siempre cumplirse.

Mientras miraba la ciudad aun en ruinas y siendo en parte reparada, vio por los cielos a Holy Blade, Dana Blade y Lance Blade este último cargando con su esposa, volando por los cielos de Canterlot ya que querían evitar los transportes por el bien de Holy Blade. La yegua viendo eso, no lo pudo reprimir y al final gritó completamente furiosa.

Greenvine: ¡A ti también te odio, maldito alicornio!

Gritó completamente furiosa la yegua, aunque era poco probable que la oyera, ya que éste y su familia se habían alejado bastante del lugar.

La yegua miraba furiosa en la dirección donde se habían ido estos, hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Brodek: Veo que como siempre, te gusta culpar a los demás de tus errores.

La yegua se giró y vio a Brodek que había aparecido en lo alto del edificio con ella. La yegua molesta, le respondió.

Greenvine: No me digas estupideces, y mucho menos si provienen de un maldito mercenario como tú.

Brodek: En primer lugar, encanto. No soy mercenario, soy cazarecompensas ¿Por qué la mayoría piensan que soy un mercenario?

Respondió Brodek bastante molesto por el hecho de que no le llamaran de la forma correcta. Greenvine no estando para bromas, quería mandarlo a paseo.

Greenvine: No tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Así que lárgate y déjame sola.

Brodek: No hasta que razones de una vez y dejes de culpar a mi amigo de lo que te pasó.

La decía con tono bastante serio, cosa bastante inusual en él. La yegua furiosa le respondió mientras se iba acercando al borde.

Greenvine: ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito Holy Blade que lo arruinó todo! ¡Mi trabajo en la gala! ¡Mi empleo! ¡Todo! ¡Todo por culpa de ese maldito y odioso alicornio!

Brodek: ¿Se puede saber por qué le odias tanto? Se que siempre has detestado a las fuerzas espectros, pero parece que a él es a quien más le odias. Mira, mejor vamos a calmarnos y...

Greenvine: ¡No te me acerques, idiota!

Le gritó la yegua echándose para atrás para que no le tocase el pony verde, pero al final la yegua se tropezó con la barrera de piedra y se cayó al otro lado.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Brodek alarmado intentó atrapar a la yegua, pero no pudo evitar que la yegua cayera al vació.

Greenvine gritando de puro miedo, veía como iba cayendo. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al asfalto y matarse, la yegua gritó con todas sus fuerzas e inexplicablemente de su boca surgieron potentes ondas de sonido que ralentizaron su caída, haciendo que pudiera tomar tierra sin peligro.

Tanto Greenvine como Brodek, no se creían lo que había pasado. La yegua no entendía que la había ocurrido ni como lo había hecho aquello.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	25. La Maldición de la Banshee

**La Maldición de la Banshee**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de la gala. Holy Blade estuvo entrenando con su madre para dominar los poderes de un nephalen que el semental tenía en su interior, pero que aun no dominaba. Al contrario de lo que Holy Blade esperaba, su madre sabía pelear. Aquello sorprendió bastante al semental, ya que hasta ahora nunca había visto pelear a su madre. Más de una ocasión acabó en el suelo por ella durante sus combates de práctica, incluso algunos de sus amigos se sorprendieron de lo bien que peleaba su madre e incluso algunos acabaron por el suelo a cortesía de la yegua.

Pero el alicornio le surgió un problema bastante grave. Tras el incidente de la gala, la mayoría de la población de Equestria empezaron a tenerle miedo a Holy Blade y la mayor parte de la nobleza o quienes tenían altos cargos políticos, consideraban al alicornio una seria amenaza tras el incidente de la gala. La mayoría de la nobleza insistían a la princesa que el agente espectro debería ser relevado de su posición y ser encerrado como a la vez estudiado por sus poderes nephalen.

Celestia trataba de calmar a la población, alegando que lo que le había pasado a Holy Blade fue ajeno a su voluntad y que había sido controlado.

Por desgracia, pese a las palabras de la princesa Celestia, la población aun desconfiaban de Holy Blade y la mayoría le evitaban en cuando le veían en la calle. Aquello dificultaba al alicornio en su trabajo, ya que un día cuando se encargó de detener a unos atracadores de un banco e ir a rescatar a los rehenes, estos últimos al ver al semental, salieron huyendo lo más lejos posible de él.

Aquello provocaba que el semental acabara deprimido por el hecho de que la gente ya no confiase en él, y todo porque le controlaron y le usaron para causar el máximo caos en Equestria. Había intentado todo para volver a ganarse la confianza de la gente, pero por desgracia nada parecía funcionar.

En la taberna de Drink Glass, el semental estaba como siempre limpiando los vasos, sin apartar la vista de Brodek y Comet que siempre se las ingeniaban para irse sin pagar. Ambos estaban en una mesa junto a un deprimido Holy Blade.

Comet: Vamos, colega. Anímate un poco.

Brodek: Sí. Tampoco es el fin del mundo.

Le decían ambos sementales tratando de animar a Holy Blade, pero por desgracia, no parecía tener éxito alguno.

Blade: Ahora no estoy de humor, chicos.

Contestó el semental donde ni siquiera había probado su bebida para nada. En ese momento entró alguien.

Ember: ¿Vas a estar ahí sin hacer nada, alicornio pervertido?

Le decía Ember que había entrado en el bar y se iba acercando hacia donde estaban los sementales. Holy Blade miró de reojo a la yegua y la contestó sin demasiadas ganas.

Blade: Ember, ahora no estoy de humor ¿Quieres?

Ember: Claro que quiero je, je, je.

Bromeaba la yegua pese al bajo estado de ánimo del semental. Ember se sentaba en la mesa junto con los tres sementales.

Ember: Bueno, alicornio pervertido ¿Cómo te van las cosas?

Preguntaba la yegua, Holy Blade ni se molestó en contestaba. Brodek le contestó por él.

Brodek: Pues parece que Holy Blade está de baja moral porque la gente ahora lo ve como una amenaza y la mayoría quieren lincharlo.

Dijo el semental verde como si nada, haciendo que un aura deprimente rodeara al semental. Comet Galaxy le llamó la atención al pony verde.

Comet: ¡Brodek! No menciones eso. Holy Blade no le apetece hablar de ello, sobre que por culpa del incidente, ahora Holy Blade es visto como un peligro andante y ahora la gente le evita por miedo y muchos desean que acabe entre rejas para que no sea una amenaza para nadie.

El aura deprimente de Holy Blade se hizo más fuerte por las palabras del pegaso. Ember rotando los ojos, les comentó a éstos.

Ember: Desde luego, los dos como psicólogos no tenéis precio. Pasando de estos dos idiotas, alicornio pervertido, deberías hablar sobre ello.

Le aconsejaba Ember a Holy Blade, cosa que el alicornio no parecía estar a la labor. Ya que miró de reojo a Ember por un momento y volviendo a mirar a la mesa, la respondió.

Blade: Ember, en serio. No estoy de humor para tus bromas.

Ember: Oh, vamos, alicornio pervertido. Deberías hablar sobre tus problemas.

Le hablaba dulcemente la yegua, tratando de animar al semental. Holy Blade ya algo harto de la insistencia de la yegua, la dijo a ésta.

Blade: Ember, en serio. Ahora no estoy de humor para que me des la lata. Ya tengo bastante con que la gente me vea como una amenaza como para que ahora me vengas aquí y me fastidies aun más el día.

La decía ya bastante cansado y molesto el semental por la insistencia de la yegua. Ahí Ember se levantó y acercándose al semental por un lado, le dio un puñetazo a la cara que lo tiró al suelo. Brodek y Comet miraron por un momento sorprendidos por la escena.

Blade: ¿Qué haces, Ember? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca o qué?

La preguntó molesto el semental mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde recibió el golpe. Ember mirando de forma seria, le dijo a éste.

Ember: ¿Es así como va al cosa, alicornio pervertido? ¿Vas a quedarte sin hacer nada para cambiar las cosas?

Blade: ¿Y qué quieres qué haga? He hecho de todo, incluso ayudé a una familia a montar una mesa de IKEA*, pero nada de eso ha servido. A veces creo que nada de lo que hago sirve de nada.

La respondía el semental mientras se levantaba del suelo con expresión molesta. Ember aun así, no abandonó su semblante serio y le decía a éste.

Ember: Alicornio pervertido. Sé que pasas por muy mal momento, pero no es para...

Blade: ¡Ya es suficiente, Ember! ¡Ahora lo último que necesito es uno de tus discursitos inútiles de maestra sobre como debe actuar uno!

La respondió Holy Blade ya bastante molesto, sorprendiendo tanto a Ember como a los sementales presentes. Ya que hasta ahora, Holy Blade nunca le había alzado la voz a Ember de ninguna manera. Aun así, Ember ya recuperándose de la sorpresa, le quiso dar otra cachetada, pero esta vez Holy Blade la detuvo el brazo con un casco para segunda sorpresa de Ember y el alicornio mirando muy seriamente a ésta, la dijo.

Blade: Ya basta, Ember. Por una vez en tu vida, deja de actuar como si siempre tuvieras razón en todo. Porque no siempre la tienes.

La dijo el semental con una mirada penetrante a la yegua. Ember estaba enormemente sorprendida, ya que hasta ahora el alicornio jamás la había hablado de aquella manera. Sin decir nada, el semental se fue a la barra y pagó la bebida pese a que no había consumido nada, y se marchó sin despedirse ni nada, dejando a una pasmada Ember Paint.

Drink Glass: Que vuestro amigo haya pagado, no significa que haya pagado también los vuestro. Por lo tanto tenéis que pagar vuestra consumiciones.

Le decía de forma seria el dueño del bar donde hasta ahora no había apartado la vista de Brodek y Comet. Lo curioso es que éstos ni contestaron ni se movieron del sitio. Ember recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial, le dijo al dueño del bar.

Ember: Si te refieres a los dos amigos del alicornio pervertido, hace un rato que se fueron raudos y veloz en el momento que Holy Blade me contestó de aquella manera.

Drink Glass no sabía si creer a la yegua, ya que hasta ahora no había visto a ambos sementales moverse del sitio para nada. Aun así se acercó a éstos para verificarlo y su sorpresa fue descubrir que los presuntos sementales, eran en realidad unos tablones de madera con sus formas clavados en la silla.

Drink Glass: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Se han vuelto a irse sin pagar!

Exclamaba enfadado el dueño del bar al ver que se habían escapado de nuevo sus dos peores clientes.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade iba caminando por el pueblo. Mientras lo hacía, pudo notar que los habitantes del pueblo lo miraban con miedo, incluso se alejaban lo más posible de él. Aquello deprimía verdaderamente al semental, sintiendo que ya nadie confiaba en él.

El semental volvió a la mansión donde, fue recibido por su madre Aurora.

Blade: Hola, mamá.

Aurora: Hola, hijo ¿Qué tal el día?

Preguntó su madre con una sonrisa, aunque pudo notar en el rostro de su hijo que no iba bien para él. El semental soltando un suspiro, la contestó a su madre.

Blade: ¿Cómo va a ir? Un completo desastre. Allá donde voy, la gente me mira con miedo como si fuese un monstruo. Y haga lo que haga, no parece servir para nada. A veces ni sé si lo que hago vale verdaderamente la pena.

Aurora se mantuvo escuchando a su hijo por un momento, comprendiendo muy bien por lo que estaba pasando el semental blanco. Al final la yegua abrazó a su hijo y mientras le acariciaba la crin, le decía a éste.

Aurora: Tranquilo, hijo. Todo se arreglará con el tiempo, ya lo verás.

Holy Blade no estaba seguro de ello pese a las palabras de su madre. Con expresión seria y con los ojos cerrados, la rodeó con un brazo para devolverla el abrazo.

Mientras tanto, por las calles de Manehattan, iba Greenvine. La yegua no había tenido suerte en conseguir otro empleo debido a que su reputación no iba a mejor. La yegua caminaba con expresión baja, pero durante su caminata, empezó a sentir ciertos impulsos, como golpes en su cabeza.

Aquellos golpes en su cabeza llegaban a molestar enormemente a la yegua, donde ahí se sujetó la cabeza con sus cascos y como impulso, soltó un enorme y fuerte grito.

Aquel grito provocaba unas ondas acústicas que hacía que todo temblara, los cristales de las tiendas se rompieran o cualquier cosa frágil que estuviera cerca de su radio de acción. Aquello asustó enormemente a los ponis que caminaban cerca donde no comprendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando la yegua terminó de gritar, ésta miró a su alrededor, notando los destrozos que había por alrededor y los ponis asustados del lugar. Sin mediar palabra, la yegua se fue de allí.

Aquello no fue la primera vez que la pasaba. Durante un tiempo, la yegua sentía como fuertes golpes en su cabeza donde cada vez eran más fuertes y constantes, haciendo que la yegua sintiera un gran malestar en su cabeza y la entrara el fuerte impulso de gritar, provocando más de un desastre por las ondas acústicas de sus gritos, capaces de destruir el cristal o cualquier cosa frágil que estuviera cerca de su radio de acción.

Greenvine estaba desesperada y solo había una única persona que podía ayudarla. Entrando por una tienda que parecía antigua, llegó a lo que parecía la casa de una adivina. Con mesa y bola de cristal y todo.

¿?: ¿Quién es?

Preguntó una voz, para salir de una cortina una yegua de pelaje gris con crin marrón. Ojos verdes. Llevaba el típico traje de adivina donde su traje la tapaba su cutie mark impidiendo ver cual era. Al ver a Greenvine, no pudo evitar sonreír y decirla alegremente.

Yegua: Greenvine ¿Cómo está mi sobrina menos odiada?

La decía la yegua con una sonrisa mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de querer darla un abrazo a Greenvine.

Greenvine: Hola, tía Greta.

Contestó la yegua devolviendo el abrazo a quien parecía ser su tía. Tras romper el abrazo, su tía la pregunto.

Greta: ¿Qué te trae por aquí, sobrina?

Greenvine: Tía. Tengo problemas. Algo me pasa. Siento como fuertes golpes en la cabeza hasta el punto que me hacen gritar, y acabo causando el caos allá donde voy por ello.

Contestaba Greenvine. En el momento que dijo esto, Greta se puso seria donde su mirada reflejaba preocupación por su sobrina.

Greta: Ya veo. Siéntate, por favor, querida.

Greenvine no entendía el por qué su tía se puso tan seria, pero decidió hacerla caso y se sentó en la mesa de la bola de cristal y su tía hizo lo mismo. Ahí Greta con tono serio, se dispuso a explicar.

Greeta: Verás, querida. Hay algo que debes saber de nuestra familia.

Greenvine prestaba atención a las palabras de su tía, sintiendo que por fin obtendría respuestas, y no se equivocaba. Aunque nunca estuvo preparada para lo que iba a escuchar de su tía cuando ésta se dispuso a explicarla.

Greeta: Nuestra familia desciende de una Banshee muy poderosa que existió en tiempos pasados.

Greenvine: ¿Una...banshee?

Preguntaba la yegua, un tanto incrédula ante lo que le contó su tía. Greta asintiendo, continuo hablando.

Greta: Así es. Su maldición continuó a través de todas las mujeres de nuestra familia. Todos han padecido ese mismo mal. Esos golpes suelen ser provocados cuando sientes una gran ira y odio hacia alguien que te hace sentir enormemente mal.

En el momento que su tía dijo eso último, Greenvine sintió que todo aquel malestar comenzó cuando Holy Blade le arruinó la gala y cuando Celestia enfadada con ella, la despidió por haberlo contado a los medios. Ahí es cuando empezó a sentir un gran rencor tanto a Holy Blade por haberla arruinado la vida, y a Celestia por haberla despedido tras largos años de leal servicio hacia su persona. Rencor que acabó convirtiéndose en odio y ahí es cuando sintió aquel malestar en al cabeza.

Greenvine: Entonces...Ese malestar en la cabeza ¿No hay forma de librarse de la maldición?

Greta: La única forma que tienes de librarte de la maldición, es que acabes con la vida de quien o quienes te causen ese malestar.

Greenvine: ¿Tú te libraste de la maldición, tía?

Preguntaba Greenvine a su tía. Greta con mirada de como si fuera obvio, la contestó.

Greta: ¿Cómo crees qué murió tu tío Yorik?

Greenvine ahora sentía que tenía posibilidad de librarse de la maldición, y de paso vengarse de los ponis que la habían arruinado la vida. Ahora tenía claro sus objetivos.

En la casa de Holy Blade, el semental estaba sentado en el sofá, estando acompañado por su hermana Dana Blade, y su novia Pleasure Wish.

Dana: Así que las cosas no mejoran ¿No?

Preguntaba la yegua blanca a su hermano. Holy Blade negando con la cabeza, la contestó.

Blade: Y dudo mucho que algún día mejoren. La gente ahora me tiene miedo y me consideran una amenaza. La Marine me tiene echado el ojo por si me vuelvo una amenaza que es lo mismo de tener a esa plomazo de comandante Cero esperando que haga cualquier cosa para volarme la cabeza con su escopeta.

Pleasure: Vamos, Holy Blade. Animo. Seguro que más tarde o más temprano, recobrarás la confianza de la gente.

Trataba de animarlo su novia al semental mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos. Holy Blade la agradeció las palabras y el gesto.

Pleasure: Gracias, querida. Se agradece.

Agradecía el semental, hasta que en ese momento, todos notaron como un especie de temblor.

Dana: ¿Y ese temblor?

Blade: No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento ¡Todo el mundo bajo la mesa, deprisa!

Advertía el alicornio y las yeguas haciendo caso, se metieron con él bajo la gran mesa de caoba y en ese momento un especie de sonido estridente sacudió por toda la casa, provocando grietas en las paredes y todos los cristales y espejos de la casa se rompieran en pedazos.

Las yeguas asustadas, abrazaron a Holy Blade mientras el semental trataba de mantener la calma. Finalmente el ruido terminó y éstos con precaución, salieron para ver que había pasado.

Pleasure: ¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

Preguntaba la diablesa que mirando por todos lados, veía varios destrozos en la habitación.

Blade: No lo sé, pero algo me dice que esto no ha sido una casualidad.

Contestaba el semental blanco, al mismo tiempo que empleaba su magia para restaurar todos los desperfectos que había en la mansión.

Lejos de allí, en lo alto de una colina, estaba Greenvine cubierta por una capa. La yegua intentó acabar con el semental de un golpe, pero no lo consiguió, ya que de momento su grito no era lo suficientemente potente para matar a alguien y si se acercaba, el semental la notaría.

Greenvine: Fallé. De momento no tengo suficiente fuerza...Ya tendré mi momento.

Decía la yegua, marchándose del lugar.

Más tarde en Canterlot. En la sala del té estaba la princesa Celestia, pasando la tarde con las mane mientras éstas conversaban.

Celestia: Así que las cosas con Holy Blade no mejoran me decís.

Twilight: Me temo que así es, princesa. Pese al tiempo que ha pasado, la gente sigue mirando a Blade con miedo.

Respondía Twilight mientras se tomaba un sorbo de té. Ahí Rainbow soltó de golpe.

Rainbow: La verdad es que no me extraña, después de que arrasara media Canterlot y dejara ésta casi destruida.

Decía esto Rainbow, mientras Applejack molesta, la dio un codazo para hacerla callar a ésta.

Applejack: ¡Rainbow! No digas eso. Bastante mal pasa Holy Blade para que digas eso por ahí.

La reprochaba Applejack a Rainbow. Pinkie Pie la apoyó a Applejack en eso, solo que lo hizo a su manera.

Pinkie: Cierto. No es culpa de Holy Blade si ese tipo tan raro y malo le hubiese controlado con un collar que éste le regalo y nuestro amigo se lo puso sin saberlo. Que le usara para destruir primero la sala de la gala, aterrorizara a la gente, destruyera edificios y propiedades y casi mata a nuestros amigos. Haciendo que ahora todo el mundo vea a Holy Blade como una amenaza potencial y que ahora le odien hasta el punto que lo quieren echarlo de Equestria y que los nobles insisten en que debe ser encerrado y...

No pudo continuar hablando porque Applejack con expresión aburrida, la tapó la boca.

Applejack: Sí, Pinkie Pie. Lo sabemos.

Fluttershy: Princesa Celestia ¿No podría usted decir qué lo que le pasó a Holy Blade no fue culpa suya? Sino que fue controlado y usando en contra de su voluntad.

Preguntaba la pegaso amarilla. Celestia toda seria, la respondió.

Celestia: Es lo que llevo tratando desde hace tiempo, por desgracia eso no cambió la opinión de la gente sobre él. Ya que consideran que si a Holy Blade le pasó eso y casi arrasa con toda Canterlot ¿Qué impide que vuelva a pasar de nuevo?

Twilight: De todos modos, esperemos que Holy Blade aprenda a controlar ese poder suyo que tiene.

Rarity: Bueno. Su madre le está entrenando para ello. Debo confesar que en ningún momento me imagino que la madre de Holy Blade tuviera un lado guerrero.

Applejack: Sí. Hasta el punto que incluso tumbó a Rainbow cuando ésta no se creía y quería retarla a un cuerpo a cuerpo. Como me reí cuando acabo Rainbow trapeada contra el suelo.

Comentaba Applejack sin poder evitar reírse, haciendo que Rainbow la mirase feo. Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando se escucharon unas voces.

Guardia: ¡Alto!

Guardia2: ¡No está autorizada a entrar aquí!

Pinkie: ¿Qué ocurre?

Rarity: Parece que los guardias tratan de detener a alguien.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, se escuchó un especie de gritó y ahí todas pudieron ver como la puerta de entrada como una buena parte de la pared, estalla en pedazos y los dos guardias cayeron al suelo completamente noqueados. Las yeguas se sobresaltaron al ver eso.

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre?

En ese momento apareció nada menos que Greenvine para sorpresa de Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Greenvine?

La eludida miró a Celestia con odio y la contestó.

Greenvine: Así es, princesa Celestia. Vengo a reclamar venganza.

Nada más decir eso, la yegua lanzó un potente chillido que fue arrasando con todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Las yeguas se sobresaltaron por aquello y Celestia rápidamente creó un campo protector por alrededor para protegerlas, aunque con mucha dificultad ya que el ataque era muy potente.

Applejack: Caracoles ¿Qué está haciendo esa yegua?

Twilight: Parece que está usando su voz como un arma ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Celestia: Lo ignoro, Twilight. Ahora mismo debemos centrarnos en detenerla.

Rainbow: Eso dalo por hecho, princesa.

Rainbow voló alto y luego cayó en picado en dirección hacia Greenvine. La yegua sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras veía a Rainbow acercarse a ella, y sin perder más tiempo, lanzó otro chillido donde Rainbow salió expulsadas contra una pared y ésta se derrumbó encima de ella.

Fluttershy: ¡Rainbow!

La pegaso amarilla fue a ayudar a su amiga, mientras Greenvine centró su atención en Celestia.

Greenvine: Usted me despidió solo por decir la verdad. Ahora sentirá mi ira ¡Muera!

La yegua iba a gritar de nuevo, hasta que tuvo que echarse para atrás para esquivar un golpe de látigo. En ese momento aparecieron los Caballeros de la Realeza.

Ignos: ¡Atrás!

Rockaid: ¡Ni te atrevas a tocar a nuestras amigas!

Los caballeros aparecieron para proteger a las mane y a la princesa.

Rarity: Muy oportuno, chicos.

Ventus: Nos avisaron de que había problemas y vinimos cuanto antes.

Ignos: Por cierto ¿No es esa la yegua amargada a quién Celestia despidió?

Preguntaba Ignos, donde aquello fue captada por la yegua y se puso verdaderamente furiosa.

Greenvine: ¡Me despidieron sin motivo! ¡La culpa la tiene ese maldito agente espectro, y esa princesa de pacotilla que me despidió injustamente!

Decía furiosa la yegua, para volver a gritar de nuevo, realizando otro ataque de sonido mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Los caballeros gritaron de dolor al sentir como si se les fuera a explotar la cabeza y les sangraron los oídos. Rarity la alcanzó el ataque de sonido donde la hizo caer de la terraza al vació.

Twilight: ¡Rarity!

Rarity: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritaba de miedo Rarity mientras caía al vació. Twilight y Ventus trataron de ir volando para rescatarla, pero no iban a llegar a tiempo.

Holy Blade que iba volando a Canterlot por petición de la princesa, vio a lo lejos como se iba cayendo Rarity al vació y como Twilight y Ventus tratando de rescatarla. Sin perder tiempo, éste voló con intención de rescatar a Rarity. Por desgracia, tampoco iba a llegar a tiempo.

Blade: (Maldición. No vamos a llegar a tiempo).

Rarity estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, hasta que ocurrió algo completamente inesperado.

Una misteriosa estela azul salió de la nada, atrapando a Rarity donde la yegua desapareció en una fracción de segundo junto con la estela.

Blade: ¿Pero qué?

Ventus: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Twilight: Algo pasó a toda velocidad y atrapó a Rarity.

Los tres veían la estela volar por el lado del castillo, hasta llegar hasta donde estaban antes las mane y las princesas tomando el té.

Ahí todos vieron que Rarity la sujetaba en brazos un extraño semental que nunca antes habían visto, Greenvine incluida.

¿?: ¿Estás bien, Rarity?

Preguntaba el quien rescato a Rarity, cuya voz reflejaba la de un semental. La yegua un tanto chocada, contestó.

Rarity: Eh...Sí, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

¿?: Esto...Es complicado de explicar.

Contestó el semental, mientras Holy Blade, Ventus y Twilight llegaron para ver también a quien rescató a Rarity. Greenvine viendo al nuevo semental, le llamó la atención.

Greenvine: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso estás con ellos?

¿?: ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Respondió desafiante el semental. Greenvine molesta que interrumpieran su venganza, lanzó un gritó mucho mayor que los otros, con potencia más que suficiente para arrasar todo cuanto encontrase.

Twilight: ¡Cuidado!

Ignos: ¡A cubierto!

Todos se iban a poner a cubierto, mientras Rarity gritando de puro miedo, se aferró a quien la salvo de la fatal caída. El semental en cambio, no se mostró nervioso en absoluto, y acto seguido disparó desde el cuerno que llevaba, un poderoso rayo dorado que superó con creces el ataque de Greenvine y recibiendo ésta el ataque.

Greenvine: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba Greenvine siendo llevada por el rayo hasta estrellarse contra una pared. Greenvine a duras penas se levantó y vio como el grupo iba a por ella. La yegua lanzó otro gritó hacia el techo, haciendo que escombros cayeran al suelo formando una barrera permitiendo así escapar.

Cooper: Esa tipeja se ha escapado.

Rockaid: Pues vaya. Esperaba atraparla.

Todos maldecían no haber atrapado a Greenvine. Luego de eso, toda la atención se centró en el nuevo semental que salvó a Rarity.

¿?: Un momento que te dejo en el suelo, Rarity.

Rarity: Oh, querido. Por mi no tengas prisa.

Le contestaba la yegua con una sonrisa, a la vez que le ponía ojitos y pasaba su casco en el pecho del semental. El semental ahí dejo delicadamente a la yegua en el suelo.

Ahí el grupo pudo ver mejor el aspecto del salvador de Rarity y a quien plantó cara sin problemas a Greenvine.

Era un semental alicornio de pelaje azul cielo. Tenía una larga crin rubia que parecía brillar como el oro al igual que la cola. Ojos amarillos. Su cutie mark era un engranaje blanco con aura dorada rodeada de estrellas y un cometa. Llevaba una cazadora roja. Lo más llamativo de aquel extraño alicornio, es que sus alas eran blancas como si estuvieran hechas de luz. Tenía la misma marca de su cutie mark por el interior de las alas.

Celestia: No se quién eres, pero gracias por ayudarnos.

Agradecía la princesa al nuevo semental que había llegado. El semental de alas de luz sonriendo a la princesa, la contestó.

Semental: No hay de que, princesa.

Pinkie: ¡Yipi! Un nuevo amigo.

Rockaid: ¿Quién eres tú, amigo?

Applejack: No nos suenas de nada.

El semental ante los comentarios, contestó.

Semental: ¿Qué quién soy? Soy "Mike Bluer".

Respondió el semental con una sonrisa y pose heroica. Los presentes estaban en silencio ante la presentación del alicornio llamado Mike Bluer.

Mike: Ehhh...¿El Guerrero Resplandeciente?

Más silencio.

Mike: ¿Patrulla Harmony?

Más silencio.

Mike: ¿Imperio Celeste?

Más silencio.

Finalmente el llamado Mike Bluer suspiró y ahí dijo.

Mike: No hay duda. No estoy en mi mundo.

Todos: ¿Ehhhh...?

Preguntaron todos, extrañados ante lo último que dijo el semental de alas de luz.

Mientras tanto, Greenvine había logrado escapar por las alcantarillas. Mientras huía, comentaba para sí.

Greenvine: Las cosas se han complicado en mi camino a la venganza. Con alguien tan fuerte como Holy Blade, los Caballeros de la Realeza y otros poderosos guerreros de su parte, me va a ser muy difícil tomar venganza. Puede que llegue a necesitar ayudar.

En una prisión de máxima seguridad donde se encerraban a los criminales más peligrosos que Equestria había conocido. Las celdas estaban llenas de peligrosos criminales, estrechamente vigilados por los guardias.

Dos guardias estaban haciendo su ronda, hasta que se pararon en la celda de nada menos que Electra, la yegua eléctrica. La yegua estaba en el interior de una cúpula de cristal especialmente diseñada para retener sus poderes sobre la electricidad. Uno de los guardias al verla, preguntó a su compañero.

Guardia: Oye ¿Quién es esa y por qué está encerrada en esa cúpula?

Guardia2: Esa es Electra. Una peligrosa criminal con capacidad de controlar el rayo.

Guardia: ¿En serio?

Guardia2: Muy en serio. Una celda normal no sirve para encerrarla, ya que puede tornarse en electricidad pura y escapar por cualquier rendija o incluso en un tendido eléctrico. Por esa razón tiene que estar encerrada ahí donde la cúpula es aislante e impide que pueda usar sus poderes.

Explicaba el guardia a su compañero, mientras este último asentía. En ese momento se escuchó un especie de estruendo.

Guardia: ¿Y ese ruido?

El estruendo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, como un fuerte sonido que hacía vibrar el lugar. En ese momento, ambos guardias pudieron ver como la cúpula se rompió en pedazos, liberando así a Electra.

Electra inicialmente miró confundida todo a su alrededor sin comprender que pasaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo ahora que podía usar sus poderes sin restricción. La yegua sonrió maliciosamente y sin perder tiempo, se convirtió en electricidad pura y se desplazó en medio de los asustados guardias donde no pudieron hacer otra cosa que ver como la yegua escapaba y se introducía en un enchufe.

Ambos guardias se miraron un tanto asustados el uno al otro, pero inmediatamente dieron la alarma de fuga.

Mientras tanto, Electra iba de un lado a otro en forma de electricidad. Estaba disfrutando de su recién reencontrada libertad y no la iba a desperdiciar por nada.

Pese a todo, por alguna razón la yegua parecía ir en una dirección concreta, como si alguien la llamara en la lejanía.

Tras un buen rato circulando de un lado a otro por las calles, la yegua eléctrica llegó hasta un almacén abandonado.

Electra: Que raro. Quería irme de la ciudad lo más lejos posible, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentí que alguien me llamaba.

Se comentaba para si misma la yegua mientras miraba por todos lados. En ese momento escuchó una voz.

Greenvine: Yo te traje aquí.

Electra rápidamente se dio la vuelta y ahí es cuando vio a Greenvine.

Electra: ¿Quién eres tú?

Greenvine: La que te saqué de la cárcel gracias a mis gritos sónicos.

Contestó la yegua y queriendo hacer una demostración, lanzó un gritó sónico lo suficiente para destruir un tarro de cristal que estaba sobre una mesa, sorprendiendo así a Electra.

Electra: Vaya. Veo que tienes una habilidad interesante ¿Qué quieres de mi exactamente?

Greenvine: Quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de unas personas. Entre ellos ese maldito agente espectro de Holy Blade.

Respondió la yegua con odio en sus palabras al mencionar a Holy Blade. Al escuchar el nombre, Electra miró sorprendida a Greenvine y la comentó molesta.

Electra: Espera ¿Has dicho Holy Blade? Conozco a ese tipo. Él fue uno de los responsables de que perdiera mi trabajo con mi capitán, cuando fuimos todos arrestados.

Greenvine: Veo que ambas tenemos un objetivo común. En tal caso ¿Me ayudarás en mi venganza?

Electra: Dalo por hecho. Je, je, je.

Respondió Eléctra con una sonrisa perversa, hasta que en ese momento la dijo a Greenvine.

Electra: Aunque claro, ahora habrá que buscarte un vestuario nuevo, y un nombre que pegue con tus habilidades.

Comentaba la yegua eléctrica, mientras Greenvine sonrió perversamente al sentir que su venganza estaba cerca de cumplirse.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

* **IKEA es una marca de muebles donde se compran productos relacionados con habitaciones o muebles e incluso puedes comprar las piezas para montarlas tu mismo los muebles.**

 **Mike Bluer es mi personaje estrella de mis fanfics principales, empezando desde Camino a la Venganza, Camino a la Redención, La Patrulla Harmony todos los fanfics donde al final del título tengo puesto un número según su cronología.**


	26. La Banshee

**La Banshee**

El balcón del castillo estaba en ruinas, debido al ataque de la vengativa Greenvine que buscaba venganza contra Celestia.

Los Caballeros de la Realeza intentaron detenerla, pero no se esperaban los ataques de sonido por la yegua y Rarity fue empujada hasta caer al vacío.

Parecía que iba a ser el fin de la unicornio blanca, hasta que fue rescatada por un misterioso alicornio salido de la nada.

Finalmente estaban todos en el salón del trono. Holy Blade, las mane, los caballeros y las princesas. Con ellos estaba el misterioso alicornio que se hacía llamar Mike Bluer.

Celestia: Bueno, Mike Bluer ¿De dónde procedes exactamente?

Preguntaba la princesa al alicornio. Mike Bluer ahí trató de explicar como pudo su historia.

Mike: Bueno. No sé como explicarlo. Digamos que yo vengo de otro mundo paralelo.

Todos: ¿¡De otro mundo!?

Preguntaron todos a la vez, sorprendidos de la respuesta dada por el alicornio azul.

Rainbow: Espera un momento, amigo ¿Pretendes hacernos creer que vienes de otra dimensión diferente a la nuestra?

Mike: Así es, Rainbow.

Cooper: Amigo, no es por nada, pero eso es difícil de creer.

Celestia: Hay muchas teorías sobre mundos paralelos, pero nunca se pudo confirmar eso.

Comentaban el vaquero y la princesa del sol. Mike rotando los ojos, respondió con actitud de acababan de decir una contradicción.

Mike: Por favor. Existe un espejo mágico que puede enviar a ponis a otro mundo donde se convierten en humanos y viceversa ¿Y esto os parece absurdo?

Respondió el semental como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Twilight ahí tuvo que darle la razón.

Twilight: Bueno. En eso hay que darle la razón. Je, je, je.

Blade: Entonces ¿Vienes de otro mundo, Mike?

Preguntaba ahora el agente espectro. Mike mirando al alicornio blanco, le respondió de forma afirmativa.

Mike: Así es. Todo por tocar un extraño artefacto que curiosamente cuando encuentro con uno, me envía a otra dimensión paralela, donde se parecen a mi mundo o es completamente diferente. Entre ellos conocí a una versión caballero de mí, un cazavampiros, un detective, un pirata. De todo, vamos.

Explicaba el alicornio azul, ganándose la atención de los presentes. Twilight con brillos en los ojos, comenzó a decir.

Twilight: ¡Eso es fantástico! Mundos paralelos con versiones alternativas de nosotros. Eso es verdaderamente grandioso.

Rainbow: Calma, cerebrito.

La decía la pegaso a Twilight para que se calmara. Ahí Ventus comentó.

Ventus: Todo eso suena interesante, pero ¿Cómo sabemos que nos está diciendo la verdad? Para empezar, no le conocemos de nada y no sabemos sus intenciones.

Ignos: Vamos, Ventus. No seas amargado ¿Acaso no viste como salvo a Rarity y quitó de en medio a esa loca?

Le comentó el unicornio ante la actitud de su amigo, revelando que Ventus no se fiaba demasiado del alicornio azul. Mike Bluer notando eso, comentó.

Mike: Puedo aseguraros que no tengo malas intenciones. Eso estaría en contra de mis principios cuando fundé la Patrulla Harmony.

Fluttershy: ¿La Patrulla Harmony?

Preguntó ahora la pegaso amarilla, curiosa ante aquel nombre. Mike con una sonrisa, la contestó a la pegaso.

Mike: Mi patrulla y yo somos un equipo que se dedica a luchar contra el mal y salvamos el mundo casi a diario.

Rockaid: Whoa. Como un especie de súper equipo.

Decía emocionado el potro al escuchar decir eso al alicornio azul. Mike con una sonrisa, le respondió al potro.

Mike: Así es, enano. Somos un equipo de primera. Je, je, je.

Rainbow: Se nota, amigo.

Blade: Bueno, Mike ¿Tienes alguna idea de como volver a tu mundo?

Preguntó ahora el alicornio blanco. El alicornio azul con gesto pensativo, le respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Normalmente suelo encontrar un artefacto como el que me trajo aquí, para ir al siguiente mundo.

Luna: ¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo encontrarlo?

Mike: Ni idea. Podría estar en cualquier lugar.

Celestia: Ya veo. Bueno, Mike Bluer. Siento que podemos confiar en ti. Hasta que puedas encontrar el modo de volver, podrás quedarte aquí el tiempo que haga falta.

Mike: Muchas gracias, princesa. Se lo agradezco mucho.

Agradecía el alicornio, al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia a la princesa.

Más tarde, el grupo iba caminando junto con el llamado Mike Bluer, donde ahí aprovecharon para conversar con el alicornio azul.

Blade: Dime, amigo ¿Cómo es tu mundo de donde procedes? ¿Hay una Canterlot allí?

Mike: Sí. Más o menos. Ver el castillo como es actualmente, me recuerda como era hace años.

Rarity: ¿Y cómo es ahora Canterlot en tu mundo?

Preguntaba ahora Rarity. Mike ahí, la respondió.

Mike: Algo más moderno. Especialmente al construirse hace tiempo los trenes magnéticos que sustituyeron con creces a los trenes de vapor.

Rockaid: ¿Trenes magnéticos?

Preguntó curioso el potro, al igual que el resto también querían saber más sobre dichos trenes magnéticos. Mike sonriendo ante la curiosidad del grupo, les contestó.

Mike: Son trenes especiales que no emplean vapor, sino energía solar o eléctrica. Van sobre vías aéreas y son muy rápidos. Se pueden llegar casi cualquier parte en un tiempo muchísimo menor que con los trenes antiguos.

El grupo escuchaba con asombro lo que explicaba el alicornio azul, mientras Twilight lo apuntaba todo en su cuaderno. El grupo estuvo haciendo más preguntas, mientras Mike explicaba con gusto al grupo.

Durante la caminaba, Mike notó algo extraño. Pudo ver que algunos ponis que pasaban por ahí, les miraban con miedo en sus ojos y estaban como pendientes de cualquier cosa. Aquello llamó la atención del alicornio azul y dijo.

Mike: Curioso. Parece que la gente nos tiene algo de miedo.

Ante el comentario de Mike, Holy Blade agachó la cabeza y le contestó.

Blade: No de nosotros en general. Más bien de mí.

Respondió con pesar el alicornio blanco, para luego irse caminando en otra dirección. Mike le extraño mucho aquello y preguntó al grupo.

Mike: ¿Qué le pasa a vuestro amigo? ¿Se siente mal?

El grupo estuvo un rato en silencio, hasta que ahí Twilight respondió.

Twilight: Es...complicado. Digamos que hace tiempo, Holy Blade tuvo un incidente por culpa de unos tipos.

En un balcón estaba Holy Blade apoyando su cabeza sobre los brazos encima de dicho balcón. El semental miraba la ciudad que aun estaba reconstruyéndose debido al incidente que hubo durante la Gran Gala Galopante. Ahí no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de pesar.

Estando sumido en sus pensamientos, no pudo notar que aparecía Mike Bluer justo detrás de él, hasta que éste le saludo.

Mike: Hola, Holy Blade.

Holy Blade miró por un momento al alicornio azul para luego volver a mirar a la ciudad. Mike se colocó a su lado y apoyando los brazos en el balcón, trató de conversar con él.

Mike: Tus amigos me contaron lo que te pasó aquel día en la gala.

Blade: ¿Quieres decir cuando la fastidié como nunca donde podría haber provocado la muerte de cientos de inocentes en la capital?

Preguntaba con desgana Holy Blade que no le agradaba recordar tan fatal día. Mike soltando un suspiro, le dijo a éste.

Mike: Lamento lo ocurrido. Pese a todo, aquello no fue culpa tuya. No tienes por qué culparte de nada.

Trataba Mike de animar a Holy Blade, aunque por desgracia no tuvo demasiado éxito. Holy Blade frustrado, le dijo a Mike.

Blade: Ya sé que no era consciente de mis acciones, pero maldita sea. Todo este desastre por culpa de ese Girion que me controló. Me obligó a atacar la ciudad y provocar cientos de desastres. Por culpa de ese incidente, ahora la gente me tiene miedo y ahora ya no sé que hacer. Me esfuerzo por demostrarles a todos que no soy un tipo malo y que no tienen que temerme. Por desgracia, por mucho que me esfuerce en ello, no logro que la opinión de la gente cambie en absoluto. He intentado de todo, pero aun así nada parece funcionar.

Explicaba el alicornio blanco, completamente frustrado de que las cosas le salieran mal por mucho que se esforzase. Al escuchar eso, Mike miró a la ciudad y con cierto tono serio, le comentó a Holy Blade.

Mike: ¿Quieres un consejo? Te recomiendo que simplemente sigas haciendo lo que haces con cumplir tu trabajo de agente espectro. Sí algo sé, es que no se consigue nada tratando de forzar las cosas. Solo si sigues haciendo lo que siempre haces, lograrás que la gente vuelva a confiar en ti.

Blade: ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco no muy convencido de la explicación que le daba el alicornio azul. Mike emulando una sonrisa, le contestó.

Mike: Muy simple. Porque a mí y a mi equipo nos ocurrió lo mismo hace mucho tiempo.

Aquello captó la atención de Holy Blade donde miró con curiosidad a Mike Bluer. Ahí el alicornio azul se puso a explicarle.

Mike: Mi equipo y yo desde hace años, fuimos los protectores de Equestria. Siempre salvando el mundo de grandes calamidades. Todo el mundo nos admiraba y éramos héroes para todos. Prácticamente estábamos en la cima del mundo. Sin duda buenos tiempo, pero que por desgracia no duró mucho eso.

Ahora con un tono más serio y con algo de pena, siguió comentando Mike.

Mike: Hubo problemas por todo el mundo. Surgían indeseables por todas partes que no dábamos a basto para ocuparnos de todos ellos. El descontento empezó a surgir en la gente. Decían que no éramos capaces de traer la paz, que en realidad nosotros teníamos la culpa de ello. A causa de eso, la gente dejó de confiar en nosotros.

Blade: Carai. Que mal.

Mike: Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero pese a todo, no nos rendimos y seguimos luchando. Al final logramos demostrar que aun seguíamos siendo héroes y gracias a ello, recobramos la confianza de la gente tras revelar un gran complot a nivel mundial.

Terminó de hablar el alicornio azul con una ligera sonrisa al final. Holy Blade tras escuchar la historia de Mike Bluer, no pudo evitar comentar.

Blade: Vaya. Es increíble.

Mike: Sí. Je, je, je. Así que no te sientas mal si ahora las cosas van un poco mal. Tú sigue haciendo lo que haces siempre y ya verás como más tarde o más temprano, la gente volverá a confiar en ti.

Blade: Gracias, amigo.

Agradeció el alicornio blanco, por primera vez sintiéndose mejor.

Mike: No hay de que, amigo.

Ambos sementales sonrieron. En ese momento apareció alguien.

Ember: Hola, alicornio pervertido. Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor.

Decía nada menos Ember que aparecío con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

Blade y Mike: Ember...

Dijeron al unísono ambos sementales. Mike ahí no pudo evitar decir en voz baja.

Mike: Ay, no...Aquí también hay una Ember Paint.

Decía el alicornio azul con cierta preocupación en su voz, cosa que llamó la atención del alicornio blanco.

Blade: ¿Hay una Ember en tu mundo?

Mike: No, pero conocí una versión de ella en otro mundo. Solo espero que ésta no me llame "lobito".

Blade: ¿Qué?

Mike: Larga historia. Y ni se te ocurra mencionarlo delante de ella.

Dijo el semental azul mirando a otro lado. Ember mirando a ambos alicornios y luego a Mike, dijo.

Ember: Así que tú eres el alicornio que mencionó el grupo y que viene de otro mundo. Que interesante resulta, Mike Bluer ¿Verdad?

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa. Mike mirando a la yegua con cierta guardia, la respondió.

Mike: Pues sí. Soy yo.

Ember: Je, je, je. Vamos, Mike. No estés tan tenso, aunque es normal. No todos los vías ves a una hermosa yegua como yo.

Decía con cierto tono presumido la yegua a la vez que la daba un leve golpe en el hombro del alicornio azul. Luego mirando a Holy Blade, la yegua le dijo a éste.

Ember: Y tú, alicornio pervertido ¿Sigues con ese bajón por ser un tonto de primera? ¿O por fin empiezas a recapacitar?

Preguntaba Ember. Por primera vez, Holy Blade sonriendo con algo más de confianza, la respondió.

Blade: Digamos que ya me siento algo mejor.

Ember: Ja, ja, ja. Me alegra oír eso, alicornio pervertido. Ya empezaba a temer que siguiera portando como un bobo de primera.

Dijo esto sonriendo la yegua, dando ahora un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro del semental, haciendo doler un poco a éste.

Blade: ¡Eh! ¡A mí me has dado más fuerte que a él!

Se quejaba éste, mientras Ember sonriendo de forma burlona, le contestó.

Ember: ¡Nah! Es que tú eres un quejica, alicornio pervertido Je, je, je.

Mike no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, ya que la actitud de Ember era como el de otra Ember que conoció hace tiempo en otra dimensión.

En el escondite de Girion y sus seguidores, el maestro estaba teniendo una discusión con Kaitus.

Girion: Ya te lo he dicho, Kaitus. Debemos conseguir que Holy Blade se una a nuestro bando.

Kaitus: Pero maestro. Ese alicornio no se unirá nunca a nosotros. Eso está claro. No le necesitamos para nada. Incluso yo podría acabar con él sin problemas.

Trataba de convencer Kaitus a su maestro. Girion negando con la cabeza, le respondió de forma seria y autoritaria.

Girion: Kaitus. Ya te he dicho que no. Al menos que diga lo contrario, no atacaremos a Holy Blade ¿Ha quedado claro?

Le decía el maestro con una mirada severa en Kaitus. Kaitus sin apartar la mirada del maestro en él, derrotado le respondió.

Kaitus: Sí, maestro.

Girion: Eso espero, Kaitus. Porque no quiero tener que volver a repetírtelo de nuevo.

Respondía el maestro dando la vuelta y marchándose de allí por un túnel del lugar, dejando solo a Kaitus. Kaitus con expresión seria, comentaba para sí.

Kaitus: No entiendo por qué el maestro se empeña tanto en unir a ese fallo de nephalen si ya tenemos muchos con nosotros.

Comentaba Kaitus que no le agradaba el hecho de que su maestro pusiera tanto empeño en Holy Blade. Para Kaitus, Holy Blade era un semental inútil que ni siquiera podía controlar sus poderes nephalen.

Kaitus: Si el maestro no quiera darse cuenta de ello, tendré que ocuparme personalmente de ello yo mismo.

Decía Kaitus yendo a otro sitio, decidido a acabar con Holy Blade él mismo.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade estaba caminando por los jardines, junto con Mike Bluer. El alicornio blanco le contó varias cosas al azul sobre este mundo y el alicornio azul sobre el suyo.

Mike: Así que estáis buscando a una peligrosa criminal llamada Electra ¿Cierto?

Preguntaba el alicornio azul, ya que Holy Blade le habló de una peligrosa criminal llamada Electra. Holy Blade asintiendo, le respondió.

Blade: Así es. Es una yegua muy peligrosa que puede manipular la electricidad a su antojo. Es difícil enfrentarse a ella.

Mike: Curioso. Me recuerda a un enemigo que tenía hace tiempo con habilidades similares. Se llamaba Black Bolt que era un grifo.

Blade: Un grifo que controla electricidad, que gracia.

Ambos sementales se rieron, hasta que de repente un guardia vino corriendo hacia donde estaban ambos sementales.

Guardia: ¡Agente Holy Blade! ¡Agente Holy Blade!

Le llamaba el guardia a Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco prestando atención a éste, le preguntó.

Blade: ¿Qué ocurre, guardia!

Guardia: Nos acaban de informar que acaban de ver a la peligrosa criminal conocida como Electra, en la ciudad de Manehattan.

Informó el guardia. Holy Blade poniendo expresión seria, comentó.

Blade: Ya veo. Entonces iré allí de inmediato.

Mike: Te puedo ayudar en esto si quieres.

Se ofrecía el alicornio azul. Holy Blade negando con la cabeza, le respondió.

Blade: Gracias, pero es mi trabajo y no quiero involucrar a nadie.

Mike: ¡Eh! ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? Debes saber que patear traseros y detener criminales es mi especialidad.

Respondió el alicornio azul fingiendo molestia, pero al final sonrió. Holy Blade al ver lo decidido que estaba el alicornio azul, sonrió y aceptó su ayuda.

Blade: Está bien. Iremos rápido en un dirigible que nos lleve allí.

Mike: No será necesario. Puedo yo llevarte de un plumazo.

Blade: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó confundido el alicornio blanco. Mike sonriendo, alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Sello de Luz! ¡Nivel Maestro! ¡Desplazamiento de Luz!

Nada más decir eso, ambos alicornios fueron rodeados por una columna de luz y luego desaparecer, dejando a un desconcertado guardia.

Instantes después, la columna de luz apareció en lo alto de un rascacielos de Manehattan. De dicha luz aparecieron Holy Blade y Mike Bluer. Holy Blade estaba en total desconcierto al ver que habían llegado a la ciudad en apenas unos instantes.

Blade: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?

Mike no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión de desconcierto de Holy Blade. Ahí le comentó al alicornio blanco.

Mike: Un hechizo especial que aprendí hace tiempo. Bueno. Ahora que estamos en la ciudad, habrá que buscar a la Electra esa.

Comentaba Mike. Holy Blade tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, le dio la razón.

Blade: Eh, sí. Ahora hay que ponerse a buscar. El problema es que la ciudad es enorme y no será nada fácil encontrarla.

Nada más decir eso el alicornio blanco, ambos sementales vieron emerger de la ciudad un rayo que ascendía hasta el cielo.

Mike: Quizás no tanto.

Bromeó Mike. Holy Blade viendo el origen del rayo, dijo.

Blade: Ese rayo ha venido de unos viejos almacenes. Por ahí.

Ambos alicornios volaron hacia donde se originó el rayo. Ahí vieron un viejo almacén con una señal de quemaduras en el suelo, enfrente de la puerta del almacen.

Mike: Tiene que ser aquí.

Blade: Entremos con cuidado.

Ambos sementales entraron en el almacen con sumo cuidado. Una vez dentro, se dispusieron a buscar a Electra.

Blade: Ten cuidado. Electra es una yegua peligrosa con poderes eléctricos muy peligrosos. Aunque su mayor peligro cuando adopta su forma eléctrica donde se vuelve intangible y es imposible de tocar.

Advertía el alicornio blanco, mientras el alicornio azul con una sonrisa de confianza, le respondió.

Mike: No te preocupes. Contra seres intangibles, tengo una técnica que nunca falla.

Ambos sementales fueron caminando, hasta que un rayo emergió del techo.

Blade: ¡Cuidado!

Ambos sementales saltaron para atrás esquivando así el rayo. En ese momento apareció flotando Electra.

Electra: Ja, ja, ja. Veo que al final has venido, Holy Blade. Y veo que no has venido solo.

Comentaba riendo la malvada yegua eléctrica, mientras su cuerpo irradiaba electricidad. Mike viendo a la particular yegua, le dijo.

Mike: Así que tú eres Electra ¿No?

Electra: Así es ¿Y tú, guapo? ¿Quién eres? No me suenas de nada.

Mike: Soy Mike Bluer. Conocido en mi tierra como el Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Respondió con seriedad el alicornio azul. Electra riéndose, le comentó.

Electra: El Guerrero Resplandeciente ¿No? Je, je, je. Supongo que será por tu crin dorada y esas curiosas alas de luz. Eres muy guapo, aunque siento mucho que te tendré que matarte al igual que a Holy Blade.

Decía esto con una sonrisa perversa la yegua. Mike al escuchar eso, la comentó.

Mike: Muy segura de ti misma debes sentirte. Por si no te has dado cuenta, somos dos alicornios contra una.

Electra: Je, je, je ¿Quién dice que esté sola? Tengo una nueva "amiga".

Dijo con énfasis la yegua eléctrica en la última palabra, extrañando así a ambos sementales. En ese momento apareció una misteriosa yegua de detrás de unas cajas.

Era una misteriosa yegua terrestre que llevaba un traje negro que la cubría el cuerpo entero salvo la cabeza. De color blanco en las patas. Su rostro estaba pintado de blanco a modo que pareciese una calavera. Su crin y cola eran blancos y completamente sueltos y desarreglados.

Holy Blade al ver a la yegua, pese al maquillaje y al radical cambio de aspecto, éste la reconoció de inmediato.

Blade: ¿Greenvine?

Greenvine mirando con odio al alicornio blanco, le contestó con un tono frío que helaba la sangre al oirla.

Greenvine: Greenvine dejó de existir gracias a ti y a la princesa celestia. Ahora solo existe...¡Banshee!

Dijo esto último la yegua, lanzando un poderoso gritó, cuyas ondas de sonido alcanzaron a ambos sementales.

Holy Blade y Mike sintieron un gran dolor en sus oídos a la vez que en sus orejas empezaron a sangrar.

Electra: Je, je, je. Ahora yo.

Electra lanzó un rayo eléctrico a los pies de ambos sementales, haciendo salir volando a ambos hasta el exterior del almacén. Electra y la nueva Banshee salieron del almacén, mientras Holy Blade y Mike se ponían de pie.

Mike: Holy Blade ¿Quién es ese yegua? Parece que te conoce.

Blade: Es Greenvine. Digamos que antes trabajaba para el castillo, hasta que fue despedida por su incompetencia. También parece que desarrolló poderes donde sus gritos producen mortales ondas de sonido.

En el momento que Holy Blade mencionó el despido de Greenvine, Banshee se puso aun más furiosa y lanzó un poderoso gritó en dirección hacia ambos sementales. Holy Blade y Mike esquivaron cada uno a un lado para evitar el ataque.

Blade: Mike. Ocupate de Electra. Yo me ocuparé de la que se hace llamar Banshee.

Mike: Entendido.

Ambos alicornio se repartieron la tarea de ocuparse cada uno. Holy Blade se ocupaba de Banshee, mientras ésta lanzaba sus ataques de sonido contra él.

Banshee: ¡Vas a pagar por haberme arruinado la vida, Holy Blade!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua, lanzando potentes ataques de sonido contra Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco lograba esquivarlos y ahí la contestó.

Blade: Te extenderé un cheque si quieres. Aunque que conste que la mayor parte de lo que te ha pasado te lo has hecho tú misma por tu pésimo caracter.

La yegua aun más furiosa que antes, lanzó un ataque se sonido que fue arrasando con todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Holy Blade tuvo que ascender rápido para esquivar la primera acometida, pero la yegua no se detuvo en su ataque orientó el ataque para tratar de darle. Holy Blade tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar los ataques de la yegua. Así hasta que ésta tuvo que parar de gritar para recobrar aliento.

Blade: ¿Qué pasa, Banshee? ¿Te cansas ya rápido?

Preguntaba en plan burla el alicornio blanco. Banshee tras recobrar parte del aliento, le gritó furiosa a éste.

Banshee: ¡Cállate y muérete de una vez!

La yegua lanzó otro ataque de sonido contra Holy Blade, mientras el alicornio trató de cubrirse con una barrera para protegerse. Por desgracia, eso no impidió ser arrastrado y atravesar varios almacenes en el proceso.

Mientras tanto, Mike Bluer estaba combatiendo contra Electra en el aire.

Electra: Prepárate para que te fría, alicornio.

Dijo la yegua, lanzando desde sus cascos un poderoso rayo contra Mike. El alicornio azul simplemente creó una barrera para protegerse de los rayos.

Mike: Tendrás que hacerlo mejor.

La respondió desafiante el alicornio azul. La yegua ahí le lanzó otro poderoso rayo eléctrico de mayor potencia contra él. Mike simplemente desapareció de vista y evadiendo así el rayo, a la vez que dejaba desconcertada a Electra.

Electra: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Mike: Aquí.

Reapareció justo detrás de ella el alicornio azul. Electra sorprendida se alejó de él y le lanzó un veloz rayo contra él, donde el alicornio simplemente con un golpe de brazo neutralizó el ataque.

Mike: ¡Atomic Blast!

Gritó Mike creando una esfera de energía dorara sobre su cuerno que se hizo tan grande como una pelota, para acto seguido lanzarla contra la yegua. Electra ahí creó un escudo de rayos, pero en el momento que la esfera tocó dicho escudo, se formó una explosión que destruyó el escudo y mandó volando a la yegua contra un almacen.

Mike: Bueno ¿Te rindes ya?

Preguntaba el alicornio azul. En respuesta, Electra emergió con su cuerpo completamente tornado en electricidad y mirando con furia al alicornio, le respondió.

Electra: ¡Olvídalo, maldito!

Mike: Como quieras.

Electra voló a la velocidad del rayo por alrededor del alicornio. Mike con sus agudizados sentidos, pudo prever donde se iba a mover y ahí lanzo un puñetazo contra ella. En el momento que la alcanzó, su casco la atravesó y ahí éste sufrió una enorme descarga que le hizo daño.

Mike: ¡Au! Maldita sea.

Se quejaba de dolor el alicornio por la descarga.

Electra: Ja, ja, ja. Estupido. En mi forma eléctrica soy intocable y provocó fuertes descargas a quienes intentan hacerlo. Estás perdido, alicornio. No puedes tocarme.

Se jactaba la yegua con una pérfida sonrisa. Mike pese a todo, estaba tranquilo y ahí la dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Mike: En circunstancias normales quizás, pero no si empleo esto.

Dijo esto el alicornio, golpeando sus cascos delanteros y en ese momento un extraño recubrimiento negro cubrió los brazos. Ahí el alicornio volvió a golpear ambos brazos, teniendo éstos consistencia como de metal.

Mike: Ahora prepárate para recibir, condenada yegua loca.

Mike se lanzó para intentar golpear de nuevo a Electra. La yegua viendo eso, se rió perversamente a la vez que le contestaba al semental.

Electra: Ja, ja, ja. Estupido. No lograrás darme.

Inesperadamente cuando el alicornio lanzó su golpe, esta vez logró golpear a la yegua pese a su estado eléctrico donde la estrelló contra el suelo. Aquello la dejó sorprendida.

Electra: ¿Qué? Imposible. No puede haberme dado. Quizás me desconcentré por un momento, seguro que es eso.

La yegua volvió a atacar al alicornio, procurando mantener su estado intangible, pero inesperadamente el semental la volvió a golpear con sus brazos cubiertos por aquel extraño metal negro.

Electra intentó atacarlo varias veces, pero el alicornio lograba golpearla una y otra vez con sus brazos negros. Aquello extraño enormemente a la yegua que no entendía como su estado intangible no estaba funcionando con él.

Electra: No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que logres golpearme si se supone que no puedes tocar?

Ante la pregunta de la yegua, Mike sonriendo maliciosamente, la contestó a ésta.

Mike: Muy simple. Es gracias a la Armadura Espíritu que rodea mis brazos.

Electra: ¿Armadura Espíritu?

Preguntaba curiosa la yegua. Mike ahí se dispuso a explicarla.

Mike: Para que lo entiendas. puedo envolver partes de mi cuerpo en este metal negro. Aparte de darme gran fuerza y resistencia a los golpes, me permite golpear a seres que normalmente serían intangibles.

Explicaba Mike con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso la yegua al averiguar eso. Ésta estaba molesta al principio, pero luego puso una sonrisa perversa y le dijo al alicornio.

Electra: Ya veo, pero creo que no has tenido en cuenta que con ese metal, te has convertido en un gran pararayos. Ahora verás.

La yegua concentró electricidad en sus patas delanteras y ahí lanzó un fuerte rayo en dirección al alicornio. Mike simplemente entrecruzó sus brazos donde ahí recibió el ataque eléctrico.

Electra: ¡Sufre mi poder eléctrico! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía como una sádica tras lograr dar con sus rayos al alicornio, pero su sorpresa fue ver que el alicornio logró aguantar el ataque.

Eléctra: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? Si con todo ese metal, mi ataque debería haberte hecho un enorme daño.

Ante la expresión de total sorpresa de la yegua, Mike sonriendo de forma burlona, la contestó.

Mike: Aunque es cierto que ahora mis brazos son como de metal, te interesará saber que la Armadura Espíritu no conduce la electricidad.

Electra: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

Exclamó la yegua sorprendida ante la revelación que la hizo el semental.

Mike: Bien. Basta de juegos. Hora de terminar con esto.

El semental voló a una velocidad enorme para la yegua.

Electra: ¡Que velocidad!

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el semental la empezó a darla un sin fin de puñetazos contra ella y tras darla una patada que la mandó al aire, Mike la agarró de una de las patas traseras de la yegua y tras girar sobre sí mismo, la lanzó contra un edificio donde se estrelló en ella.

La yegua acabó aturdida en el suelo. Mike viendo eso, comentó.

Mike: Bien. Esta está fuera de combate. Ahora iré a ayudar a Holy Blade.

En ese momento percibió algo que lo puso en alerta.

Mike: Espera...De repente detecto una extraña energía de alguien. Y es muy fuerte.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade seguía combatiendo contra Banshee, esquivando sus ataques de sonido.

Banshee: ¡Voy a eliminarte de una vez por todas!

Gritaba la yegua, a la vez lanzando un ataque de sonido contra Holy Blade. El alicornio ahí se preparó para defenderse.

Blade: ¡Qué te crees tú eso! ¡Modo Kirin!

Gritó Holy Blade adoptando su modo Kirin y acto seguido lanzar un poderoso rayo mágico que deshizo el ataque de la yegua y la dio de lleno, mandando a estrellar contra un edificio cercano.

Blade: Bien. Está fuera de combate.

Decía el kirin blanco al ver a la yegua tendida en el suelo completamente noqueada. Se disponía a arrestarla, hasta que un rayo mágico impactó en los pies haciendo retroceder al kirin.

Blade: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Kaitus: Por fin te encuentro, Holy Blade.

El kirin miró hacia arriba y vio a Kaitus que iba flotando en el aire hasta descender en el suelo.

Blade: Espera. Yo te conozco. Eres de la otra vez, cuando secuestrasteis a mis amigas Istar y Estrella ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kaitus: A acabar con tu vida y así demostrar a mi maestro que no te necesitamos.

Respondió el semental, yendo a toda velocidad hacia Holy Blade donde no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo y recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó contra un edificio que lo atravesó por completo. El kirin en el suelo se levantó y comentó algo aturdido.

Blade: Vale. Eso no lo esperaba.

Kaitus: ¡Muere!

Gritó Kaitus apareciendo de repente y tratando de arrear un puñetazo contra Holy Blade. El kirin viendo eso, se hizo a un lado logrando esquivar el ataque. Kaitus golpeó el suelo, creando una enorme grieta en el asfalto.

Blade: ¡Atomic Blast!

Holy Blade lanzó su ataque más potente contra Kaitus, pero su enemigo con un golpe de brazo lo desvió hacia el cielo y estallar en el punto más alto. Aquello sorprendió a Holy Blade.

Blade: No me lo puedo creer. Eso es uno de mis más potentes ataques.

Comentaba el kirin blanco, mientras Kaitus mirando con desprecio a Holy Blade, le respondió.

Kaitus: Estupido. Yo te enseñaré lo que es poder.

Decía el semental concentrando energía en su casco y desde ahí lanzar un poderoso rayo contra el kirin. Holy Blade trató de detenerlo con una barrera, pero el ataque de Kaitus fue tan potente que prácticamente destrozó sin demasiado esfuerzo la barrera y se llevó por delante a Holy Blade.

Blade: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba Holy Blade mientras era arrastrado por el ataque, atravesando varias naves y luego algunas calles donde los transeúntes se asustaron por ello y salieron corriendo.

Sin que Holy Blade parase en su lanzamiento, Kaitus apareció por el otro lado y le agarró del cuello al kirin, donde ahí le dijo a modo de desprecio.

Kaitus: No entiendo por qué el maestro tiene tanta fe en ti. Eres un oponente patético que ni siquiera me supone un reto.

Decía con desprecio Kaitus tratando de arrear otro puñetazo, pero el kirin ahí le lanzó su aliento de fuego al rostro de Kaitus, haciendo que lo soltara.

Blade: ¡Veamos si esto te parece patético!

Gritaba Holy Blade lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Kaitus que lo mandó volando. Luego el kirin voló hacia éste y empezó a darle varios puñetazo por todo su cuerpo. Luego giró sobre sí mismo en adelante tratando de darle un coletazo, pero Kaitus logró bloquear el ataque con su cola y luego tras agarrarlo, lo lanzó hacia una zona donde había un gran puente colgante y una teleférico con niños y una adulta con ellos.

Holy Blade recobró el sentido en el aire, justo a tiempo para bloquear el intento de puñetazo de Kaitus.

Kaitus: ¡Voy a matarte y demostrar al maestro que no te necesitamos para nada!

Le alzaba la voz Kaitus, más que dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza. Holy Blade sin dejarte intimidar por éste, le respondió.

Blade: ¡No soy tan fácil de matar, amigo! ¡Aliento de fuego!

Respondió el kirin lanzando un potente chorro de fuego, donde Kaitus tuvo que cubrirse con una barrera para protegerse. Acto seguido los dos se enzarzaron en un feroz combate a alta velocidad de puñetazos y patadas.

Kaitus: ¡No pienso permitir que un gusano inferior como tú se una a nuestra orden nephalen!

Blade: ¡Por mí no hay problema, porque no tengo intención de unirme a vosotros! ¡Explosión de Magma!

Blade creó una explosión de fuego que hizo retroceder a Kaitus. El nephalen no se esperaba que Holy Blade le pudiera presentar batalla.

Kaitus: Debo admitir que eres algo fuerte, aunque comparado con el maestro, no eres gran cosa.

Blade: No me importa. Acabaré con vuestra maldita orden racista y detener vuestros planes de conquista.

Respondió desafiante Holy Blade. Kaitus mirando el teleférico que estaba en mitad del puente sobre el agua, se le ocurrió una perversa idea. Luego mirando a Holy Blade, le dijo a éste.

Kaitus: ¿Sabes que es lo malo de ser un héroe?

A Holy Blade le resultó extraño la pregunta que le hizo Kaitus.

Kaitus: Que siempre tratan de salvar la vida de los demás, antes que en la suya propia.

Nada más decir eso, Kaitus lanzó desde su casco un rayo que cortó el cable del teleférico. Aquello hizo que la cabina del teleférico donde iban los niños y la maestra, cayeran en dirección al río. Aquello alarmó a Holy Blade.

Blade: ¡NO!

El kirin voló lo más veloz que pudo y antes de que el teleférico llegar al agua, Holy Blade con sus garras logró atrapar la parte superior del teleférico e impedir que cayera al agua. Los niños estaban asustados y la maestra aunque asustada también, trataba de tranquilizarlos. Los transeúntes que estaban en el puente, observaban con asombro y miedo lo que estaba pasando.

Blade: No...No debo permitir...que caiga...al agua...

Decía el kirin tratando con todas sus fuerzas de impedir que el teleférico cayera al agua, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para llevarlo arriba. Justo en ese momento, pasaba un barco que trasportaba una carga cubierta por unas sábanas. El capitán del barco y la tripulación vieron al kirin tratando de sostener el teleférico para que no cayera al agua y acto seguido el barco fue hacia su posición.

Capitán: ¡Aguante! ¡Espere que nos pongamos debajo!

Le avisaba el capitán a Holy Blade para que aguantara. El kirin sintió algo de alivio al ver que iba a recibir ayuda, pero en ese momento apareció Kaitus cerca de él y con una sonrisa perversa le dijo.

Kaitus: Es lo malo de querer siempre ayudar a los demás. Que al final acabas sacrificándote por los demás a consta de tu vida.

Decía Kaitus donde ahí generó una esfera de energía explosiva y la lanzó contra Holy Blade, recibiendo el kirin el impacto y la explosión.

Holy Blade gruñó de dolor al sentir la fuerza explosiva, pero logró aguantar para que no cayera el teleférico.

Kaitus: Veo que has aguantado. Veamos hasta cuanto puedes resistir.

Decía de forma perversa Kaitus, lanzando múltiples esferas explosivas contra Holy Blade. Holy Blade ahora no podía defenderse, tenía que concentrarse en sostener el teleférico hasta que el barco estuviera debajo de ellos. A causa de todo ello, su cuerpo se lastimaba más y más a causa de los ataques de Kaitus contra él.

Kaitus: Eres patético, Holy Blade. Podrías dejar a estos idiotas a su suerte y enfrentarte a mí y aun así, los ayudas pese a que éstos te odian y te desprecian.

Hablaba con desprecio Kaitus tras parar un momento sus ataques. Holy Blade con su cuerpo severamente lastimado, pero aun sosteniendo el teleférico, le respondió desafiante a Kaitus.

Blade: Yo ayudo a todos los que necesitan ayuda, me da igual lo que piensen la gente de mí. Eso no me impedirá a hacer siempre lo correcto.

Ante las palabras de Holy Blade, Kaitus se echó a reír y ahí le respondió de forma burlona.

Kaitus: Ja, ja, ja. Por eso eres tan patético, Holy Blade. Los nephalen somos una raza superior destinada a gobernar a los demás seres inferiores.

Blade: ¿Es que nunca te callas? Tus estupidas palabrerías racistas me ponen enfermo y tengo trabajo que hacer.

Le respondió el kirin blanco, aguantando como podía. Kaitus al final dijo.

Kaitus: Como quieras. Prepárate para morir junto con tu preciada Equestria. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía Kaitus, preparando otra esfera de energía. Parecía que iba a ser el final de Holy Blade cuando Kaitus estuvo a punto de lanzarla, hasta que una botella le atinó en la cabeza el nephalen que interrumpió su ataque.

Kaitus: ¿Pero qué...?

Semental: ¡Fuera!

Semental2: ¡Déjalo en paz!

Yegua: ¿Cómo puede ser tan ruin para atacar a alguien que trata de salvar a unos potros inocentes?

Semental3: ¡Si te metes con Holy Blade, te metes con toda Manehattan entera!

Hablaban los transeúntes desde el puente que estaban tirando de todo a Kaitus interrumpiendo así su ataque. Finalmente el barco pasó por debajo de Holy Blade donde ahí dejó caer la cabina sobre las mantas que amortiguaron la caída con sus ocupantes a salvo. Luego de eso con mucho esfuerzo, el kirin llegó a la parte superior del puente donde la gente lo vio subir.

Holy Blade muy cansado, se puso a andar un poco, pero al final cayó al suelo completamente exhausto y con su cuerpo lleno de heridas, a la vez que abandonaba su forma kirin.

Kaitus apareció enfrente de Holy Blade y la gente, donde su rostro figuraba furia.

Kaitus: Malditos. No importa. Eliminaré a Holy Blade de un modo u otro.

Decía Kaitus, pero ahí la gente se interpuso entre él y Holy Blade con intención de protegerlo.

Semental: ¡Ni un paso!

Yegua2: ¡Ni te atrevas a hacerle nada!

Le decía la gente. Kaitus sorprendido por ello, les dijo a éstos.

Kaitus: ¿Antes queríais lincharlo y ahora lo protegéis?

Les preguntaba Kaitus que no comprendía el por qué la gente lo estaba defendiendo a Holy Blade si antes lo odiaban. Ahí uno de los ponis, le contestó muy seriamente.

Semental4: Eso fue antes de ver como trataba de salvar a esos potros inocentes.

Yegua3: Exacto. Así que no vamos a permitir que lo hagas daño.

Kaitus escuchando eso, al final puso una expresión de furia y ahí dijo.

Kaitus: No importa. Os eliminaré a todos sí es preciso.

Kaitus ahí lanzó una esfera explosiva contra al gente, donde ahí éstos se asustaron a ver dicha esfera dirigirse hacia ellos. Justo apareció Mike Bluer donde un golpe de su brazo desvió la esfera hacia el cielo y estalló en el cielo.

Kaitus: ¿Pero qué...?

Mike: Se te da bien atacar a quienes no se pueden defenderse ¿Verdad? Veamos si conmigo eres tan duro.

Le decía a modo de reproche el alicornio azul antes las acciones de Kaitus. Kaitus molesto, le respondió.

Kaitus: Estupido. Soy mucho más poderoso que tú, por lo que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí.

Ante el comentario de Kaitus, Mike sonriendo maliciosamente, le contestó.

Mike: Je, je, je. Lo dices porque solo percibes la fuerza que irradia fuera de mi cuerpo, pero no la interior.

Kaitus: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó confundido el nephalen. Mike ahí le contestó.

Mike: Lo vas a comprobar...¡Trance!

Nada más decir eso, su cuerpo fue cubierto por una poderos aura dorada. Un potente viento se formaba por alrededor de él. Kaitus retrocedió al sentir el enorme aumento de poder por parte de Mike.

Kaitus: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde saca todo ese poder?

En el escondite de los seguidores de Girion, el maestro sintió aquel aumento de poder.

Girion: ¿Y ese poder de dónde viene? No es nada corriente. Un poder que se compara al de un nephalen.

Volviendo con Mike y Kaitus, este último podía sentir como el poder del alicornio azul aumentaba.

Mike: Antiguamente con el Trance, mi cuerpo adoptaba forma humanoide, pero a medida que he ido mejorando, puedo mantener mi forma pony cuando activo el Trance.

Kaitus: ¿Trance?

Mike: Lo único que necesitas saber, es que ahora te espera un soberana paliza ¡Ahora verás!

 **Insertar música del opening de Dragón Ball Súper.**

A una velocidad imperceptible, Kaitus recibió un potente puñetazo por parte de Mike en mitad de la cara.

Kaitus intentó golpear al alicornio azul, pero Mike lo bloqueó con su brazo y ahí le lanzó infinidad de puñetazos y patadas contra Kaitus donde éste no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Luego Mike le dio una fuerte patada ascendente que lo mandó al cielo.

En el cielo, Kaitus lanzó un poderoso rayo contra Mike. El alicornio al ver eso, junto sus cascos delanteros al lado de la cintura y ahí dijo.

Mike: ¡Esfera del Dragón Dorado!

Acto seguido lanzó desde sus cascos un poderoso rayo dorado que superó con creces al de Kaitus para sorpresa de éste y recibiendo toda la fuerza del ataque.

Mike voló a toda velocidad hacia Kaitus y ahí le dio un brutal puñetazo en el estomago de Kaitus y luego una patada descendente contra su cabeza que lo mandó contra el suelo.

 **Fin de la música.**

Kaitus malherido se levantó como pudo, mientras enfrente de él descendía Mike Bluer.

Kaitus: Ma...Maldita sea...¿Quién...Quién rayos eres tú?

Ante la pregunta, Mike sonrió y le contestó.

Mike: ¿Yo? Soy Mike Bluer, el Guerrero Resplandeciente.

Kaitus: ¿El Guerrero Resplandeciente?

Mike: Sí. Y ahora lo verás...¡Carga de Victoria! ¡Gran Dragón Dorado!

Nada más decir eso, del cuerpo del alicornio surgió una luz dorada, donde poco a poco iba adoptando forma de enorme dragón dorado. Kaitus retrocedió asustado al ver aquel enorme dragón.

Kaitus: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Preguntó con miedo Kaitus al ver el enorme dragón. Mike mirando seriamente a éste, le contestó.

Mike: Tu final, amigo ¡Ataca, dragón!

El dragón dorado se lanzó hacia Kaitus con intención de atraparlo con sus enormes dientes, mientras Kaitus esperaba su final. Justo cuando el ataque iba a alcanzarlo, apareció de golpe Girion donde concentrando energía en su casco, lanzó un puñetazo contra el dragón donde con mucho esfuerzo logró retenerlo hasta finalmente neutralizar el ataque.

Mike: ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Preguntaba Mike Bluer al ver al extraño pony.

Kaitus: ¿Maestro?

Girion se giró y atrapando del cuello a Kaitus y luego levantarlo del suelo, con una mirada severa le dijo a éste.

Girion: Me has desobedecido, Kaitus.

Dijo esto Girion para luego desaparecer éste junto con Kaitus. Aquello dejó confuso a Mike, pero no podía perder tiempo en ello. Ahora tenía que ir a ayudar a Holy Blade.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade era ayudado por la gente a levantarse.

Blade: Gracias...

Agradeció Holy Blade que la gente le ayudase antes. Los transeúntes sonriendo, le dijeron a éste.

Semental: Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.

Semental2: Después de todas las veces que has ayudado, era hora que nosotros te ayudáramos.

Toda la gente estaba alabando a Holy Blade, haciendo que el alicornio sonriera por primera vez desde el incidente, sintiendo que por fin las cosas iban a mejorar. Ahí vio a Mike donde el alicornio azul sonriendo le dijo.

Mike: ¿Lo ves? Solo tenías que hacer lo que siempre haces, para que la gente volviera a confiar en ti.

Holy Blade sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, dándose cuenta de que éste tenía razón.

Más tarde, Holy Blade y Mike Bluer ayudaban a los potros y la maestra a salir del teleférico. La maestra ahí les dio las gracias y los potros también. Entre ellos había un potro unicornio que tenía un gran parecido con Mike Bluer. Este último acercándose a Mike, con una sonrisa le dijo.

Potro azul: Para usted, señor. Por ayudarnos antes.

Blade: (Técnicamente fui yo quien retuvo el teleférico, chaval).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio blanco, viendo como el potro le ofrecía un especie de aparato pentagonal con inscripciones raras en ella. Mike al verlo, puso expresión de sorpresa y dijo.

Mike: Un artefacto como los otros.

Decía Mike y justo en ese momento el artefacto empezó a brillar y ahí un portal se formó. Mike mirando a Holy Blade, le dijo.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora toca despedirse.

Blade: Ya veo. Solo puedo desearte suerte.

Mike: Igualmente, amigo. Sigue con lo tuyo tú también y suerte.

Blade: Je, je, je. Gracias.

Ambos alicornios se dieron un apretón de cascos y finalmente Mike se marchó tras despedirse de Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco ahí vio cerrarse el portal en el momento que se fue el alicornio azul.

Cuando Holy Blade miró a la gente, notó que éstos ya no le tenían miedo, sino respeto y admiración. Por primera vez, sentía que las cosas iba a ser como antes y aquello lo animaba enormemente.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	27. Monstruo en la Lucha Libre

**Monstruo en la Lucha Libre**

Holy Blade y varios amigos suyos, estaban en el recinto de lucha libre equina de la ciudad de Manehattan.

Holy Blade estaba sentado en las gradas, junto con su novia Pleasure Wish, Kasidi la sirvienta, Infinity Wish, Gunsmith, Comet Galaxy, Eyedragon, Brodek, Dark Nigth, Istar y Estrella, Sheikdark y sus hermanas, los caballeros de la realeza como Ember Paint. También estaban presentes las mane y los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal. Todos en sus asientos para asistir a los mejores combates de lucha libre equina.

Entre los luchadores estaban famosos como Triple S, Trony Ceena, el Pony Serpiente, el Último Guerrero. También luchadoras famosas, donde entre ellas estaban nada menos que Dana Blade, Light Storm, Stellar Galaxy donde estas últimas eran luchadoras profesionales.

Kasidi: Que suerte que hayamos podido venir todos aquí para este torneo.

Comentaba emocionada la yegua rosa. Infinitiy Wish la dio la razón.

Infinitiy: Cierto, amiga. Y tenemos buenos sitios.

Pleasure: Todo gracias a que varias hermanas de varios amigos nos proporcionaron entradas para el evento.

Comentaba esta última la diablesa con picardía, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a su novio, donde el alicornio blanco ahí sonriendo, la contestó.

Blade: Bueno. Son las ventajas de tener a una hermana en la lucha libre profesional.

Comet: Y otra hermana también en la lucha profesional.

Gunsmith: O tener dos novias en la lucha profesional.

Comentaban los tres sementales sin dejar de sonreír.

Rockaid: ¡Whoa! Tío. En la lucha libre equina profesional hay cantidad de famosos, y entre ellos unas lindas luchadoras con sexys trajes je, je, je.

Comentaba el enano con cierta actitud pervertida, así hasta que su prima Mapache que había venido esta también, le dio un coscorrón y molesta le dijo a su primo.

Mapache: No seas pervertido, Rockaid.

Rockaid: ¡Ay! Prima...Que no es para ponerse así.

Cadence: Los combates son en parte...emocionantes.

Comentaba la princesa del amor mientras observaba los combates. Ember con una sonrisa burlona, la dijo a la princesa del amor.

Ember: Sí, pero seguro que tú no durabas ni medio minuto en un combate. Je, je, je.

Cadence mirando feo a Ember, la dijo molesta a la yegua plateada.

Cadence: Aunque no lo creas, me entreno para el combate y no se me da nada mal.

Ember: Sí, seguro.

Cadence: Sería capaz de machacarte si quisiera.

Ember: Ya quisieras, boba.

Cadence: ¡Claro que sí, estupida!

Ember: ¡Claro que no, imbecil!

Ambas yeguas entrecruzaron sus cuernos mientras se clavaban la mirada la una a la otra, donde ahí empezaron a discutir.

Cadence: ¡Floja!

Ember: ¡Gusano!

Cadence: ¡Bruja!

Ember: ¡Harpía!

Cadence: ¡Luchadora se segunda!

Ember: ¡Luchadora frustrada!

Se insultaban la una a la otra a punto de pelearse, hasta que el grupo las tuvo que separar.

Shining: Quieta, querida. No te alteres.

Cadence: ¡Me calmaré cuando la pateé el trasero a esa estupida!

Respondió enfadada la yegua.

Dark Night: Cálmate, Ember. No te pelees.

Ember: ¡No pararé hasta que la haya hecho una cara nueva a esa princesa de pega!

Ignos: Ay, no, hermana.

Ignos se tapaba los ojos por la vergüenza que la hacía pasar su hermana a veces.

Brodek y Comet Galaxy parecían ser los más contentos del lugar. Cosa que Holy Blade notó y ahí les comentó.

Blade: Se os ve de buen humor a los dos, chicos ¿No tendrá algo que ver con que vosotros conseguisteis accesos VIPS especiales como premio en aquel juego?

Les preguntaba Holy Blade a sus dos amigos, donde estos últimos sonriendo le respondieron de forma afirmativa.

Brodek: Ya lo creo, socio.

Comet: Y lo único que tuvimos que hacer, es que Brodek hiciera el ridículo baile de la victoria en aquel videojuego que yo compré hace tiempo.

Brodek ahí miró feo al pegaso azul en el momento que dijo eso último y le dijo enfadado.

Brodek: ¡Oye! ¿Cómo qué baile ridículo? Era el baile de la victoria que pude realizarlo cuando jugaba como el Rey Místico.

Decía enfadado Brodek. Hace días, Comet y él estaba jugando a un videojuego donde podían emular los movimientos de lucha libre equina de algunos famosos luchadores. Cuando Brodek ganó la partida, tuvo la oportunidad de realizar el baile de la victoria que le indicaba en el juego. Aquello activó una función oculta donde el mismísimo promotor de la luche libre equina profesional, el señor Marmajen, un semental unicornio de pelaje color verde botella, crin rubia corta, con traje de productor, anunciaba que por haber realizado perfectamente el baile de la victoria, había ganado accesos vips para el evento de lucha en Manehattan. Sobraba decir que para Comet y Brodek fue un gran sueño poder asistir como visitantes VIPS a dicho evento.

Por supuesto, desde los asientos, aparte de ver a los luchadores, también pudieron ver a Dana y a las otras chicas participando en el evento.

Dana Blade con su traje de luchadora que consistía en dos piezas amarillas, unos pantalones cortos con detalles blancos, una camisa amarilla corta sin mangas con el dibujo de su cutie mark en la espalda. Una botas blancas de luchadora en las patas traseras y unas coderas blancas en sus cuatro patas. La yegua saltaba en el aire, dando una doble patada voladora contra su rival.

Blade: ¡Bien hecho, Dana!

Kasidi: ¡Te ha salido genial!

Pleasure: ¡Muy buena!

Infinity: ¡Desde luego!

Gunsmith: ¡Sensacional!

Felicitaban éstos a Dana, mientras la yegua aprovechando un momento, los saludaba con el casco.

Light Storm llevaba un traje similar a Dana Blade solo que eran dos piezas en azul con detalles amarillos. Botas Blancas en sus patas traseras y coderas azules en sus cuatro patas. El dibujo de su cutie mark en la espalda de su camiseta. La yegua se subía a una esquina del ring, para luego realizar un salto hacia atrás y golpear con sus patas traseras en la cabeza de una luchadora rival donde la tiró al suelo.

Gunsmith: ¡Bien hecho, Light Storm!

Light Storm ahí saludaba a Gunsmith con el casco.

Stellar llevaba un traje de luchadora parecida al de Dana. Unos pantalones cortos con detalles rojos, una camisa negra corta sin mangas con el dibujo de su cutie mark en la espalda. Unas botas negras en las patas traseras y una coderas rojas en sus cuatro patas. La yegua lanzaba un codazo al rostro de su rival donde ahí la tiró al suelo.

Comet: ¡Bien hecho, hermana! ¡Así se hace!

Stellar saludaba a su hermano con el casco.

Entre las luchadoras, estaba también Wisp Untoward (a saber como se metió en la lucha libre). Llevando un traje similar pero en negro con detalles verdes. Botas marrones y coderas negras. La yegua la hacía un gran suplex a una rival, donde la golpeó duramente la cabeza contra el suelo.

Wisp: ¡Esto se lo dedico a mi maravilloso Comet Galaxy que ha venido expresamente para verme pelear y como machaco a mis rivales! ¡Yujuuu! ¡Cariño! ¡Comet, querido!

Alzaba la voz la yegua, haciendo cumplidos a Comet Galaxy, donde el pegaso no pudo evitar ruborizarse y tener algo de miedo al imaginarse si se quedara a solar con ella, sobre todo por el hecho de ser la yegua luchadora profesional. Sus amigos, en especial Brodek, no podía evitar reírse un tanto de él.

Tras los combates, en el centro del ring apareció el patrocinador de la lucha libre equina, el señor Marmajen. Un semental mayor de crin gris con algunas marcas negras. De pelaje gris oscuro. Bien trajeado donde impedía ver su cutie mark. Una corbata negra. El señor Marmajen hablaba al público con una sonrisa.

Marmajen: ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro programa de lucha! ¡Espero que lo estén todos disfrutando!

El público gritó de júbilo. El semental sonrió, pero luego poniéndose serio, dijo.

Marmajen: Como recordarán, en la temporada anterior el combate de "Kane" tuvo que ser suspendido.

Comentaba el semental con cierto tono serio en su voz, pero luego volviendo a sonreír, fue diciendo lo siguiente.

Marmajen: Cambiando de tema. Antes que nada, dejad que os muestre el cinturón de campeón.

Y emergiendo del suelo tras el ring, aparecía una plataforma con cristal protector y una clave numérica en la puerta, donde en su interior estaba el cinturón de campeón que estaba hecho de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes.

Todo el público miraba maravillado el cinturón que era sin duda una obra de arte.

Rockaid: Carai. Menudo cinturón.

Rarity: No soy de mucha lucha, pero debo decir que ese cinturón tiene un diseño magnifico.

Rainbow: Sin duda sería perfecto para mí je, je, je.

Applejack: Eso sería sí pudieras ganar a Dana y a las otras.

Rainbow: ¡Eh! Yo sería capaz de ganarlas con un brazo a la espalda.

Dark Knight: Sí, seguro je, je, je.

Comentaba el grupo, mientras el señor Marmajen seguía hablando.

Marmajen: El cinturón de campeón está hecho de oro puro, con incrustaciones de diamantes donde en su conjunto, el cinturón vale varios miles de millones. Sin duda un gran premio para el ganador del campeonato.

Todo el público aplaudía como loca ante la maravilla del cinturón. El señor Marmajen ahí dijo.

Marmajen: Y por esa razón, el cinturón es guardado en una cámara acorazada súper segura, para así asegurarnos de que no lo roban. Bien. Ahora os dejo disfrutar del resto de combates de la velada. Que os divirtáis.

El señor Marmajen abandonada el ring. Ahí el grupo comentaba.

Infinity: Bueno ¿Quiénes son las siguientes en combatir?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Kasidi mirando un papel que tenía apuntado, respondió.

Kasidi: Pues...Sería entre Stellar y Wisp.

Brodek: ¿En serio esas dos? Vaya, Comet. Tus dos chicas favoritas van a pelear ya je, je, je. Seguro que será interesante. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba el pony verde, mientras Comet Galaxy estaba un tanto nervioso, ya que por un lado estaba su querida hermana, mientras que por el otro estaba la loca obsesiva yegua que siempre lo persigue allá donde fuera.

Comet: La verdad...No sé si emocionarme...O preocuparme...

Comentaba el pegaso sin estar seguro de qué pensar.

Brodek: Aun así, no estará nada mal ver a esas dos bellezas peleando y sudando con esos sexys cuerpos que tienen, empapando de sudor sus trajes de luchadoras que la hacen sentir tan sexys je, je, je.

Comentaba el pony verde pensando cosas sucias en su mente, hasta que su pareja Pinkie Pie molesta, le llamó la atención.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo dices, Brodek?

Brodek: Eh...Nada, Pinkie, querida.

Pinkie: Más te vale. O te quedas sin pastelitos.

Decía a modo de amenaza Pinkie Pie, mientras Brodek tragaba saliva un tanto nervioso.

Finalmente Stellar y Wisp cada una en su respectiva esquina y frente a frente, empezaron primero a hablar como "dama" comentando "lindezas" la una a la otra.

Stellar: Bien, Wisp ¿Preparada para perder?

Preguntaba de forma retadora la pegaso roja. Wisp de igual forma retadora, la contestó.

Wisp: Ya te gustaría a ti. Hoy pienso barrer el suelo contigo.

Stellar: Dudo mucho que lo hagas. Ya que no puedes barrer con las dos piernas rotas en cuanto te tumbe al suelo.

Wisp: Je, je, je. Sigue soñando. Hoy pienso ganar, porque mi amor por mi adorable Comet me da fuerzas para ganar este combate.

Decía la yegua verde con unos corazones por alrededor de ella, imaginándose en una nubecilla a ella misma en pose de victoria en el ring, con Stellar en el suelo con espirales en los ojos y estando Wisp encima de ella, mientras Comet volaba hacia la pony verde y la abrazaba amorosamente.

Stellar rotaba los ojos al ver como se comportaba la yegua, para luego decir ésta.

Stellar: Mira. Por mucho que me gustaría ver como torturas psicológicamente a mi hermano, aun así no pienso perder el combate. Así que hazte a la idea de que vas a tener una larga temporada en el hospital.

Wisp: ¡Ya te gustaría a ti! ¡Te pienso machacarte por completo!

Stellar: ¡Y yo te trituraré! ¡Atontada!

Wisp: ¡Estupida!

Stellar: ¡Devora sementales!

Wisp: ¡Gorda Devora chocolates!

Stellar: ¡Retira eso!

Wisp: ¡No me da la gana!

Stellar: ¡Muy bien, que sean nuestros puños los que hablen!

Wisp: ¡Por supuesto!

Terminaron las dos con la parte de las "lindezas" la una a la otra y se prepararon para el combate.

Finalmente sonó el combate de inicio del combate. El público esperaba un buen combate, mientras todos los del grupo esperaba que ambas yeguas se devorasen vidas (en sentido figurado, claro).

Las dos yeguas daban algunas vueltas por el centro del ring, esperando el momento justo para atacar, a la vez que trataban de incitar a la otra para que atacase primero con algunas provocaciones tanto con gestos como verbales. Finalmente las dos yeguas pasaron al ataque.

Wisp: ¡Te voy a ubicar la cara en el trasero!

Stellar: ¡Y yo te pienso retorcerte la espalda!

Ambas: ¡Ahhhh...!

Las dos yeguas estuvieron a punto de iniciar el combate, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió.

En ese instante, todas las luces se apagaron de golpe, impidiendo ver nada.

Blade: ¿Qué ocurre?

Pleasure: Se ha ido la luz.

Eyedragon: Vaya. Ahora que iba a empezar lo bueno.

Los presentes comentaban, hasta que finalmente volvió la luz y volver a ver a Stellar y Wisp, pero no estaban ellas solas en el ring.

En el medio del ring apareció un enorme y descomunal bestia parecida a un oso pardo. Solo que su cabeza era una calavera de oso, envuelto en un pelaje rojo que simulaba llamas. Tenía unas afiladas garras.

Todo el mundo miró sorprendido la escena, donde dicho oso lanzó un aterrador rugido que se pudo oír a gran distancia. El público se aterró al ver a la enorme bestia aparecer.

Istar: ¿Qué es eso?

Estrella: ¡Es horripilante!

Ignos: Hijas. No os paséis, que es solo Ventus.

Respondió como si nada el unicornio, haciendo que el pegaso lo mirase feo y le dijera molesto.

Ventus: ¡No digas estupideces, Ignos!

El oso lanzó un nuevo rugido hacia Stellar y Wips, donde ambas yeguas se pusieron en guardia. El oso lanzó un zarpazo a Stellar, donde la yegua se agachó para esquivarlo, mientras Wisp pegaba un salto y se agarró al otro brazo, donde ahí haciendo ágiles movimientos, se balanceó para darle una patada al rostro del oso. Stellar voló hasta el oso y darle una doble patada al estomago.

Pese a los golpes, el oso parecía no sentirlas demasiado y tras lanzar un nuevo rugido, golpeó a ambas yeguas donde las derribaron a éstas al suelo.

Comet: ¡Stellar!

Pleasure: ¡Wisp!

Blade: ¡Venga, chicos! ¡Tenemos que intervenir!

Los sementales rápidamente se levantaron y fueron al rescate de las dos yeguas. El oso iba a golpear a Stellar que estaba en el suelo, hasta que intervino Comet.

Comet: ¡Ni te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana!

Amenazó el pegaso donde cargando de fuego sus cascos, arreó una doble patada al rostro del oso.

Brodek: ¡Deja algo para mí!

Decía el pony verde, donde a plena carrera placó contra el estomago del oso, logrando hacerlo retroceder unos metros.

El oso ahí vio que estaba ahora rodeado por los sementales, donde todos se preparaban para atacarlo.

Ventus: Lo tenemos rodeado.

Gunsmith: Ahora sí que no tiene escapatoria.

Cooper: Seguro que su piel se venderá a un buen precio.

Dark Knight: A por él.

El grupo se preparaba para atacar al oso, pero justo en ese momento, la luz se apagó nuevamente.

Blade: La luz.

Eyedragon: Se ha apagado de nuevo.

Comentaban éstos. Cuando la luz volvió, no había rastro alguno del oso para sorpresa del grupo

Rockaid: ¿Ha desaparecido?

Stellar: ¿Cómo puede desaparecer una bestia de por lo menos más de 300 kilos sin dejar ni rastro?

Se preguntaba el pegaso azul que al igual que el resto, no entendía como pudo aparecer y desparecer tan rápido dicho oso. En ese momento, Wisp abrazó muy amorosamente al pegaso azul por el cuello, donde ahí le decía completamente emocionada.

Wisp: ¡Oh, Comet! Que valiente que tú solo te hayas enfrentado a ese oso tan malvado, solo para salvarme. Mi príncipe pegaso.

Decía la yegua completamente emocionada, abrazando con fuerza al pegaso azul donde ahí lo estaba dejando sin aire.

Comet: Wisp...Que no...respiro...

Trataba de decirla el pegaso azul, donde su rostro ya se iba poniendo aun más azul de la que ya tenía. Cuando la yegua lo soltó, el grupo comentó.

Blade: Esto es muy raro.

Brodek: Bastante raro diría yo.

En ese momento, apareció el señor Marmajen donde lucía bastante preocupado.

Marmajen: Oh, no...Otra vez no.

Decía el semental, ganándose la atención del grupo.

Blade: ¿Otra vez?

Preguntó el semental ante lo que dijo el patrocinador.

Más tarde, los sementales estaban en el despacho del señor Marmajen.

Blade: Así que no es la primera vez que ese oso aparece.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco, donde el señor Marmajen de forma afirmativa, le respondió.

Marmajen: Así es. Ese oso ha estado apareciendo durante un tiempo, atacando a algunos luchadores. Incluso destrozando algunas zonas como la sala de los ordenadores y programación de juegos.

Ventus: ¿La sala de programación de juegos?

Preguntó el semental rojo. El señor Marmajon asintiendo, le contestó.

Marmajon: Así es. Ayer mismo, ese oso destrozó la sala de ordenadores, donde se había creado hace tiempo el último juego de lucha que se hizo.

Brodek: El que Comet y yo jugábamos antes de venir aquí.

Comet: Y que gracias a eso, obtuvimos entradas VIPS, je, je, je.

Comentaban ambos sementales, recordando que gracias al juego, pudieron venir al recinto de lucha libre equina como ponis VIPS.

Blade: Veo que necesita ayuda, señor Marmajen.

Marmajen: Sí. Y mucha además. Si ese oso sigue atacando, puede que llegue a tener que cerrar el recinto.

Respondía preocupado el patrocinador, mientras con un pañuelo que se había sacado del traje, se limpiaba el sudor que acarreaba éste. Holy Blade asintiendo, le respondió con una sonrisa.

Blade: No se preocupe. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del oso eso.

Marmajen: ¿Lo decís en serio? Os lo agradecería bastante si pudieras hacerlo?

Ignos: Claro. Los trabajos complicados son nuestra especialidad. Je, je, je.

Contestó el unicornio azul.

Mientras tanto, fuera del despacho. Por un pasillo estaban las yeguas charlando.

Pleasure: Menuda se ha montado ahí fuera.

Comentaba la diablesa. Las demás yeguas estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Kasidi: Es verdad. Menos mal que a Stellar y a Wisp no las ha pasado nada.

Light Storm: A saber de donde habrá salido esa bestia.

Istar: Quizás de algún zoo.

Estrella: Eso lo dudo, hermana.

Las yeguas seguía charlando, hasta que escucharon unas voces.

¿?: Vamos, tío Cucky. Sabes que soy bueno. Puedo unirme a la lucha profesional.

Se escuchaba una voz joven, rogando a alguien. Otra voz algo más grave y mayor le respondió.

¿?: La respuesta sigue siendo no, Bone Jack.

Las yeguas giraron la cabeza y ahí vieron primero a un joven semental terrestre de pelaje blanco tirando a gris, crin corta negro. Ojos grises. Lleva camisa corta azul y unos pantalones blancos que impedían ver su cutie mark. Junto al joven había otro semental terrestre mayor de de pelaje negro, crin muy corta gris. Ojos grises. Llevando una sudadera azul y pantalones rojos que impedían ver su cutie mark. Llevaba un especie de aparato metálico en su pata trasera izquierda como los que llevan los que tienen una lesión.

Bone Jack: Pero tío ¿Por qué no quieres que me una a la lucha libre? Se me da bastante bien y podría llegar a ser una súper estrella.

Le decía el joven semental a su tío. El semental mayor con tono serio, le respondió a su sobrino.

Cucky: Créeme, Bone. La vida de la lucha no es una carrera segura. Una sola lesión y se acabó para siempre.

Decía el semental, mostrando su pata con la pieza de metal. Ahí le siguió hablando a su sobrino.

Cucky: Ordenadores, Bone. Ese es el futuro. Un trabajo seguro donde te garantiza el futuro. Eso te lo aseguro.

Decía a modo de sabio el semental mayor, para luego dejar solo a su sobrino, donde este último tenía una expresión de decepción.

Cucky: Recuerda bien esto, Bone. Ordenadores. Ese es el futuro. Ahora hasta luego.

Se despedía el semental mayor, yendo de allí y dejando solo a su sobrino, donde este último tenía expresión de decepción y molesta. Las yeguas viendo eso, se acercaron a éste para ver como estaba.

Pleasure: ¿Estás bien, Bone?

Preguntaba Pleasure. Debido al deporte que practicaban Dana y las otras chicas, el grupo pudo conocer a través de ellas algunos luchadores o trabajadores del mundo de la lucha libre. Bone un tanto frustrado, la contestó.

Bone: Estoy bien. Solo un tanto molesto porque mi tío no me quiere entrenar para ser luchador.

Applejack: ¿Y eso por qué, compañero?

Rainbow: Claro. Se supone que el Cucky ese es preparador y entrenador de luchadores. Para él le sería muy fácil entrenarte ¿Verdad?

Ante la pregunta de la vaquera y la pegaso, Bone un tanto serio y algo molesto, respondió.

Bone: Es todo porque mi tío cuando era luchador, se lesionó en un combate y no pudo volver a combatir. Y también porque nunca logró ganar un cinturón de campeón. Seguramente por eso no me deja a mí meterme en la lucha y que me meta a ordenadores.

Ember: Ya veo, chico ¿Y no te gusta los ordenadores?

Preguntaba ahora Ember. Bone sonriendo levemente, la contestó.

Bone: Bueno. En realidad se me da bastante bien y practico de vez en cuando. Incluso tengo un traje de luchador que pedí por encargo je, je, je. Por desgracia, mi tío aprovecha eso para meterme a ordenadores en vez de la lucha.

Respondía el semental con cierta sonrisa, aunque algo apagada. Las yeguas comprendían al semental.

Istar: Bueno. Piensa que tu tío solo se preocupa de ti y que tengas un buen futuro.

Bone: Lo sé, pero estaría bien que mi tío confiara un poco más en mí y que respetase mis decisiones.

Comentaba con pesar el semental. Luego de eso, dijo.

Bone: Bueno. Os tengo que dejar. Tengo unos asuntos que atender. Hasta luego.

Yeguas: ¡Adiós!

Se despedían de él éstas también, donde el semental finalmente se marchaba. Luego vinieron los sementales tras su reunión con el señor Marmajon.

Infinity: Bueno, chicos ¿Qué os ha contado el señor Marmajon?

Preguntaba la yegua. Ahí los sementales respondieron.

Gunsmith: Que por lo visto, ese oso ya atacó varios veces el interior del recinto.

Comet: Donde ocasionó montones de destrozos.

Dark Knigth: Y arruinando varias veces algunos combate.

Ventus: Y así por bastante tiempo.

Explicaban los sementales a las yeguas.

Stellar: Sí. Algo he oído al respecto.

Dana: Apenas llegamos a la ciudad por el campeonato, así que no nos llegó a atacar todavía el oso.

Wisp: Ay, un oso salvaje atacando a los luchadores. Espero contar contigo para que me defiendas, mi Comet querido.

Decía esta última de forma dramática la yegua, abrazando a Comet Galaxy hasta el punto de estrangularlo por el cuello.

Comet: Eh...Sí...Claro...Pero tampoco hace falta...que te pongas tan dramática...

Rarity: ¡No soy dramática!...Ay, perdón. Creí que me lo decíais a mí.

Se disculpaba la yegua por haberse alterado antes, pero luego se tranquilizó y sonrió levemente para liberar tensión.

Light Storm: Lo que no entiendo es, cómo rayos puede aparecer y desaparecer un oso tan enorme como ese y no quedar ni rastro.

Blade: Un misterio que habrá que investigar. Por eso debemos separarnos e ir investigando cada uno por su lado.

Todos asintieron y tras formar grupos, fueron a diversas partes de las instalaciones, buscando cualquier pista, interrogando a quienes trabajaban allí, investigando los anteriores ataques del oso.

Tras investigar por una hora, el grupo se reunió. Por desgracia no lograron encontrar gran cosa que los ayudar a encontrar alguna pista sobre el oso. Como mucho que el oso siempre atacaba de noche y que siempre aparecía o desaparecía tras un breve apagón.

Blade: ¿Ha habido suerte, chicos?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco. Sus amigos negando con la cabeza, respondieron.

Ignos: No gran cosa.

Rockaid: Esa cosa desaparece como la paga extra a fin de mes.

Estrella: Nos está costando encontrar algo que verdaderamente valga la pena.

Eyedragon: No lo entiendo. Algo así de grande no puede pasar desapercibido. Alguien tendría que haberlo visto.

Dana: Por desgracia no es así.

Light Storm: Cosa que resulta extraña la verdad.

El grupo no había encontrado nada. Al final decidieron ir a dormir en las habitaciones que les habían cedido en las casuchas especiales para luchadores o trabajadores que eran de autentico lujo.

Comet y Brodek dormían en unas camas de una de las casas. Ambos dormían plácidamente, hasta que Brodek se despertó en plena noche y optó por ir a por un vaso de agua, esperando no hacer estallar la cocina en el proceso.

El semental con cara de dormido, se dirigía hasta la cocina, hasta que mirando un momento a la ventana, vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Al otro lado de la ventana, había unas luces que parpadeaban constantemente e incluso parecía seguir un orden. Brodek miraba dichas luces sin ser capaz de apartar la vista un momento.

A la mañana siguiente, Brodek y Comet que estaban en la cama durmiendo, fueron despertados por fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Comet: Ve tú, Brodek...No tengo ganas de levantarme...

Le pedía el pegaso azul a Brodek. El pony verde poniendo la almohada sobre su cabeza, le contestó.

Brodek: De eso nada...Ve tú...Yo estoy muy cansado...

Comet: Para nada...Ve tú...

Brodek: No...Tú...

Comet: Ve tú...

Brodek: Que no...Tú...

Comet: Ni pienso levantarme de la cama...

Brodek: yo tampoco tengo intención de levantarme...

Discutían ambos sementales sin tener la más mínima gana de levantarse, hasta que la insistencia de los golpes en la puerta, los obligó a ambos a levantarse.

Comet: Mejor vayamos los dos a ver quién es.

Brodek: En eso sí puedo estar de acuerdo.

Ambos sementales se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrieron, vieron que era nada menos que el señor Marmajon junto con varios guardas de seguridad.

Comet: ¿Señor Marmajon?

Brodek: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Preguntaba ambos sementales, sorprendidos de ver al patrocinador de la lucha libre enfrente de ellos. Su expresión era bastante seria. Junto a éstos apareció Holy Blade donde su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

Comet: Holy Blade ¿Qué pasa?

Blade: Chicos...Han robado el cinturón del campeón.

Contestó el semental, sorprendiendo así a Brodek y a Comet. El señor Marmajon continuó por él.

Marmajon: Así es. Y las pistas nos conducen aquí.

Brodek: ¿Aquí?

Brodek y Comet parecían confundidos, mientras el señor Marmajon daba ordenes a los guardas para que revisaran la casa donde estaban Brodek y Comet. Tras buscar por un rato, uno de los guardias encontró bajo la cama de Brodek, nada menos que el cinturón de campeón para sorpresa de Brodek y Comet.

Brodek: ¿Qué...?

Comet: ¿El cinturón de campeón estaba aquí?

Preguntaban ambos sorprendidos al ver dicho cinturón. Cucky que había venido también, cogió el cinturón y examinándolo de cerca, dijo.

Cucky: No hay duda. Es el cinturón del campeón.

Una gran expresión de sorpresa se formó en Brodek al ver que el cinturón primero fuese robado y que luego se encontrara bajo su cama, apuntando que él era el ladrón.

Más tarde, todos estaban en la zona del ring pero sin estar metidos en ella. Holy Blade y los demás estaban reunidos con el señor Marmajon y Cucky como varios guardias. Desde una pantalla gigante, veían una imagen verdaderamente insólita.

En el vídeo, se mostraba el cinturón del campeón dentro de la vitrina de antes. Rodeada por láseres detectores de seguridad. No parecía pasar nada, hasta que en ese momento apareció Brodek realizando varios movimientos como si bailando estuviera y asombrosamente esquivando los láseres de seguridad. Así hasta parar justo delante de la vitrina y lanzando sus cascos como si puñetazos realizase, pulsaba la combinación numérica donde ahí abrió la vitrina y luego coger el cinturón, para acto seguido marcharse de allí.

Cuando el vídeo terminó. Holy Blade y los otros estaban sin habla, sobre todo Brodek que no pudo evitar exclamar.

Brodek: ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada de esto!

Trataba de defenderse Brodek de que el que apareciese en el vídeo fuera él. Sobre todo porque él no recordaba nada de eso. Aun así, el señor Marmajon no cambiaba de parecer.

Marmajen: Las pruebas no mienten. Tú eres el ladrón que robó el cinturón del campeón.

Le acusaba el señor Marmajon. Ahí Holy Blade y los otros salieron en defensa de Brodek.

Blade: Un momento. Nosotros conocemos a Brodek desde hace mucho tiempo para saber lo suficiente que él nunca robaría.

Lo defendía Holy Blade a su amigo, mientras el resto también lo defendían, al menos a su manera.

Comet: Cierto. Brodek no robaría nada, aunque esté un tanto loco.

Ignos: Aunque esté mal de la cabeza.

Ventus: Aunque sea un tipo que lo destroza todo.

Infinity: Un cabeza hueca que acaba armando a lo grande.

Sheik Dark: Un chiflado sin remedio.

Mapache: Alguien que siempre acabe estallando cocinas.

Decían éstos, hasta que Brodek con expresión molesta, les dijo a éstos.

Brodek: Bueno, bueno. Tampoco hace falta que me defendáis tanto. Aun así yo no puedo ser el ladrón. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado allí.

Bone: En realidad, es posible que Brodek esté diciendo la verdad.

Habló ahora Bone que aparecía a la entrada por donde pasan los luchadores. El señor Marmajon confundido por las palabras de Bone, preguntó.

Marmajon: ¿A qué te refieres, Bone?

Bone: Observe.

Bone se conectó al portátil que llevaba consigo y en la pantalla donde antes salía el vídeo, se mostraba un mapa de datos y de ella surgía varios destellos. Ahí Bone se puso a explicar.

Bone: Hace tiempo, analicé el videojuego que se trajeron los señores Brodek y Comet y he descubierto lo siguiente.

Dana: ¿Qué descubriste?

Wisp: Venga. No nos tengas en espera.

Le pedían ambas yeguas. Ahí Bone se puso a explicar.

Bone: Por lo visto, introdujeron en el videojuego un programa donde mediante hipnosis y haces de luces, podía hipnotizar a cualquiera, mediante el baile de victoria en el juego.

Blade: Quieres decir...

Bone: Así es. Estaba preparado para quién lograra realizar el baile de la victoria del videojuego, quedara como un especie de agente durmiente. Y mediante un haz de luces concreto, la victima quedaría hipnotizada.

Nada más decir eso último, Brodek todo pensativo comentó.

Brodek: Ahora que lo dices. Recuerdo que durante la noche cuando me levanté, vi por la ventana unos haces de luces donde no pude evitar quedarme mirando.

Comentaba el pony verde al recordar tal momento.

Cucky: Ja, ja, ja. Ese es mi sobrino. Un experto en informática.

Felicitaba el semental a su sobrino, aunque Bone no parecía demasiado contento por la felicitación. Pese a todo, el señor Marmajon no le convenció del todo eso y todo serio, dijo.

Marmajon: Eso no cambia nada. El señor Brodek robó el cinturón y como el videojuego le pertenece al señor Comet Galaxy, él es su cómplice.

Comet y Brodek: Ay, madre...

Comentaban ambos sementales, que temían su futuro entre rejas. Holy Blade y los otros tenían que buscar la forma de limpiar sus nombres y salvarlos de ir a la cárcel. Ahí el señor Marmajon dijo.

Marmajon: Pero como patrocinador de la lucha libre, yo impongo la forma de arreglar esto. Así que exite una posibilidad de que el señor Comet y Brodek se libren de la cárcel.

Comet y Brodek: ¿En serio?

Preguntaron ambos sementales con una sonrisa, sintiendo la posibilidad de librarse de la cárcel. Así hasta que el señor Marmajon dijo.

Marmajon: Así es. Solo si lográis superar un combate contra...

En ese instante, en la entrada donde suelen aparecer los luchadores, surgieron infinidad de chorros de fuego. Por la entrada apareció un pony enorme que llevaba un traje de látex negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo salvo las patas delanteras. Era de pelaje rojo fuego. Crin negra. Llevaba unas botas negras en sus patas traseras y una máscara roja que solo dejaba libre sus ojos, su boca y su crin negra. Su rostro aparentaba de ser de pocos amigos. Brodek y Comet al verlo, se alarmaron y exclamaron asustados.

Brodek y Comet: ¡Kaaane!

Exclamaron asustados los dos, al ver a nada menos que a Kane. Unos de los luchadores más temibles que existe en el mundo de la lucha. El llamado Kane mirando a Brodek y a Comet, les dijo a éstos con una voz verdaderamente intimidante.

Kane: Ha venido a reclamar el cinturón del campeón, y si para eso debo machacaros a los dos, lo haré.

Dijo Kane cuya voz resultaba perturbadora y de ultratumba. Brodek y Comet presintieron un futuro muy negro, mientras Holy Blade y los demás tenían un mal presentimiento.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Aviso Autor: He eliminado el capitulo "Asesina Psicótica" de mi fanfic, ya que no me llego a gustar del todo dicho capítulo.**


	28. Combate Infernal

**Combate Infernal**

Después de ser acusados de robar el cinturón del campeón, Brodek y Comet estaban en serios problemas. Aunque por fortuna, el señor Marmajen les dio una opción para evitar ir a la cárcel.

La única posibilidad de escapar, era el de enfrentarse contra nada menos que Kane, el Atormentado, el gran Monstruo rojo. Uno de los luchadores más agresivos y salvajes que ha conocido nunca el mundo de la lucha libre equina.

Aunque Brodek y Comet eran hábiles en el combate, era necesario que ambos practicaran en la lucha libre equina. Cucky se ofreció para entrenar a Brodek y a Comet para la lucha libre, donde Dana Blade, Light Storm y Stellar Galaxy se ofrecieron para hacer de Sparring.

En una zona apartada del recinto de lucha, con varias casas donde duermen los luchadores o visitantes, había un ring de combate donde Comet y Brodek entrenaban con las tres yeguas, mientras Cucky dirigía.

Cucky: ¡Así, muy bien, seguid así y seréis hábiles luchadores!

Les animaba el semental a Brodek y a Comet, aunque contra las tres yeguas, acababan más a menudo en el suelo.

Comet: ¿Sabes? Creo que ir a cárcel no habría sido tan malo ¡Hermana! ¿En serio hace falta que seas tan dura conmigo?

Decía el semental donde de todas, ella era la que más se pasaba con él. Stellar riéndose maliciosamente, la contestó.

Stellar: Lo hago por tu bien, Comet. Tengo que asegurarme que al menos conozcas los fundamentos básicos de la lucha libre.

Storm: Cierto. Solo tenéis hasta mañana por la noche, antes de que seáis aplastados por Kane.

Completaba la alicornio gris. Brodek que no le hizo gracia el comentario, la llamó la atención a ésta.

Brodek: ¡Oye! Gracias por el voto de confianza.

Fuera del ring, estaban el resto del grupo, donde Bone Jack con expresión molesta y de brazos cruzados, comentó.

Bone Jack: No puedo creer que mi tío haya aceptado a entrenar a esos y a mí no quiera hacerlo.

Infinity: Bueno, Bone. Piensa que en eso último, lo hace porque se preocupa por ti.

La decía la alicornio estelar. Bone Jack que no estaba muy de acuerdo, la comentó a ésta.

Bone Jack: No te creas. Mi tío se obsesiona que yo me meta a ordenadores, solo porque él nunca ganó un cinturón de campeón antes de que se lesionara.

Dark Knigth: ¿En serio? Pues. Que palo.

Blade: ¿Tu tío jamás ganó un cinturón de campeón?

Bone Jack: Para nada. Estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, hasta que en un combate se lesionó la pierna, haciendo que se retirase de la lucha para siempre.

Respondió el semental. El grupo estaba en parte preocupado por sus amigos Brodek y Comet. Si no lograban resolver el misterio antes de la noche, los dos sementales iban a tener serios problemas si tenían que enfrentarse a Kane.

El grupo necesitaba pistas y por algún lado tendrían que empezar. En ese momento, apareció Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: ¡Chicos! He encontrado algo.

Blade: ¿Encontraste algo, Gunsmith?

Gunsmith: Así es. Seguidme. Esto os interesará ver.

Ventus: Muy bien. Te seguimos.

Holy Blade y los caballeros siguieron a Gunsmith, mientras el resto se quedaban por si podían ayudar a Brodek y a Comet en sus entrenamientos. Gunsmith parecía estar muy seguro de haber encontrado algo de interés.

La caminaba los llevo afuera de la ciudad hasta una zona rocosa y montañosa, cerca de una gran cascada.

Ignos: ¿Por qué nos has llevado aquí, Gunsmith?

Ante la pregunta, Gunsmith no respondió de inmediato. Se puso a caminar a cierto punto del lugar y luego dando la vuelta para ver a sus amigos, les contestó.

Gunsmith: Mirad esto. Las encontré mientras exploraba por alrededor en busca de pistas.

Decía el alicornio, señalando una parte de la tierra con su casco. El grupo miró donde señalaba el alicornio y ahí vieron unas huellas enormes como a de un oso.

Cooper: Mira tú por donde. Si son las mismas huellas de esa bestia oso de entonces.

Comentaba el vaquero, mirando las huellas que había sobre la tierra, donde parecía llevar a alguna parte. Gunsmith ahí comentó.

Gunsmith: Así es. Y por lo visto, dichas huellas llevan hasta lo que parece de detrás de la cascada.

Decía esto el alicornio, señalando con el casco una cascada que el grupo vio nada más llegar.

Gunsmith: Ahí descubrí que había una gruta oculta en su interior.

Ventus: Entonces, el oso podría usar ese lugar como escondite.

Blade: Será mejor comprobarlo.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y todos se introdujeron fueron de detrás de la cascada que como había mencionado Gunsmith, había una gruta oculta. El grupo se metió dentro donde ahí se pusieron a explorar el lugar.

Rockaid: Nada mal el sitio. Lastima que se atan húmedo.

Comentaba el enano, observando todo a su alrededor, hasta que sin querer se tropezó con una piedra.

Rockaid: ¡Au! Mi patita...Carai. Está todo tan oscuro que apenas se ve nada.

Ventus: Nos falta algo de luz.

Ignos: Dejad que nosotros resolvamos esto.

Decía de forma presumida el unicornio, mientras éste y los dos alicornios iluminaban sus cuernos para crear algo de luz.

Cooper: Esto ya es otra cosa.

Rockaid: Sí. Ahora ya no me tropezaré con otra estupida piedra.

Decía todo confiado el enano, pero sin mirar donde iba, se tropezó con otra piedra donde le hizo caer al potro de morros contra el suelo.

Cooper: ¿Qué decías, enano?

Preguntaba de forma burlona el vaquero, donde el enano mirando feo a éste, le contestó molesto.

Rockaid: ¡Vete a paseo, Cooper!

Ahora teniendo luz, el grupo miraba por todos lados, mientras conversaban.

Blade: ¿Llegaste a explorar mucho este sitio, Gunsmith?

Gunsmith: No del todo. Tras encontrar las huellas y la cueva oculta, consideré que era mejor avisaros. No sea que al aventurarme solo a en esta cueva, me encontrara con el oso y no pudiera ir a avisaros.

Explicaba Gunsmith. Ahí Ignos divertido, le dijo al alicornio.

Ignos: ¿No será que te daba miedo ir solo en esta oscura cueva? Je, je, je.

Gunsmith: ¡Para nada, idiota! Dejemos de tonterías y centrémonos a lo que venimos.

Respondió molesto el alicornio marrón ante el comentario del unicornio azul. Tras pasar por varias cavernas y puentes de piedra, llegaron a un lugar donde se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

Blade: ¿Pero qué...?

Rockaid: Carai. Esto no lo esperaba.

Ignos: Ni yo, enano.

Ventus: ¿Qué es todo esto?

El grupo había llegado a una zona que parecía un escondite. Había unas estanterías con libros. Un escritorio con un ordenador. Una mesa con varios documentos y entre ellos un plano eléctrico. Un generador eléctrico. Un tablón con varias fotos y periódicos y unas frases pintadas.

Gunsmith: Esto no lo vi en la primera visita.

Decía el alicornio marrón. El grupo miraba por alrededor en busca de pistas. Ignos sacando unos libros del estantería, leyendo las portadas de los libros, dijo.

Ignos: Son libros que explican métodos de hipnosis.

Blade: Hipnosis...Es lo que debieron haber usado para hipnotizar a Brodek.

Comentaba Holy Blade, cogiendo uno de los libros con su magia y abriendo dicho libro, donde efectivamente, hablaba sobre diversos métodos de hipnosis. Cooper y Rockaid miraban el tablón donde ahí había fotos del recinto de lucha como algunos trozos de periódicos. También había libros sobre dispositivos hidráulicos mecánicos en la estantería.

Cooper: Hay fotos sobre el recinto de lucha.

Rockaid: También hay una gran cruz roja en una de las fotos donde pone "El Fin". Que misterioso es todo esto.

Gunsmith y Ventus miraron la mesa, donde observando los documentos, vieron algo que les llamó la atención.

Gunsmith: ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! Mirad esto.

Todos se reunieron con Gunsmith, donde el semental les enseñó un plano a éstos.

Blade: Estos planos son...

Gunsmith: Sí. Son los planos de los sistemas eléctricos del pabellón de lucha libre.

Ventus: Parece que el que haga esto, planea cortar la electricidad del edificio.

Rockaid: Dejando todo sin luz y sin poder ver nada.

Cooper: Mmm...Ya veo. A todo esto ¿Qué pinta el oso en todo este asunto?

Comentaban éstos, trataban de encontrar alguna explicación a todo eso. De todos modos, tenían claro una cosa. Habían encontrado pruebas que podrían demostrar la inocencia de Brodek y Comet.

Blade: Debemos llevar todo esto al señor Marmajon. Quizás con todo esto, logremos demostrar la inocencia de nuestros amigos.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco, confiando que presentando los libros y cualquier información útil, les sirviera. Rockaid acercando al ordenador y poniéndose en él, dijo.

Rockaid: Yo miraré el ordenador a ver si encuentro algo.

Ignos: Tú solo procura no cargartelo, enano.

Le decía el unicornio al enano, esperando que el enano no se cargara el ordenador. Rockaid molesto por la insinuación, le contestó.

Rockaid: ¡Ey! Cuando se trata de aparatos tecnológicos, soy todo un experto ¿Qué me podría cargar yo?

Ignos: ¿Te hago una lista?

Contestó con sarcasmo el unicornio. Rockaid ignorando eso, se puso al ordenador donde ahí lo encendió.

Rockaid: Bien. Veamos qué hay aquí dentro.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de mirar los archivos, se escuchó un potente rugido de oso que puso en alerta al grupo.

Cooper: Oh, oh...Me parece que el oso ha vuelto a su guarida.

Decía esto el vaquero y efectivamente, apareció nada menos que el oso apareciendo por una entrada, y lanzando un feroz rugido.

Blade: Chicos. Nos toca pelear.

Ventus: Preparaos para combatir.

Los sementales se preparaban para combatir al oso, donde Rockaid ahí preparando su arco, dijo.

Rockaid: ¡Vas a pasar por agua, oso de peluche maloliente! ¡Toma flecha!

Rockaid sin pensárselo dos veces, disparó una flecha en dirección hacia el oso. El animal se apartó, donde la flecha mágica impactó contra la pared rocosa.

Donde impactó la flecha, la pared empezó a agrietarse más y más, hasta que la pared se rompió y emergió de ella un enorme chorro de agua que fue llevando todo por delante, incluyendo la sala entera junto con todos los que estaban dentro.

Todos: ¡Uahhhhh...!

Ventus: ¿¡Dijiste pasado por agua, enano!?

Cooper: ¡Podrías haberte quedado callado, enano!

Rockaid: ¿¡Y yo qué sabía que tras esa pared, había un paso de agua!?

Blade: ¡Agarraos, que esto va a ser movido!

El agua acabó llevando al grupo por varios túneles, donde el viaje duró un rato, hasta que al final acabaron saliendo por unas cascada donde todos cayeron hasta un gran lago.

A nado tuvieron que salir todos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la orilla. Todos cansados como empapados y sus crines completamente revueltas por el agua.

Cooper: ¿Sabes dónde puedes ubicarte el arco, enano?

Le preguntaba molesto el vaquero, mientras escurría el agua de su sombrero. El enano sacudiendo el cuerpo como un perro, le contestó.

Rockaid: Bueno ¿Y yo qué iba a saber que en esa pared pasaba mucha agua?

Gunsmith: Lo malo, es que el agua se ha llevado todas las pruebas.

Ventus: Por lo que ahora será difícil demostrar la inocencia de Brodek y Comet.

Blade: Menudo fastidio.

Comentaran éstos. Hasta que ahí Gunsmith comentó.

Gunsmith: De todos modos, ahora sabemos una cosa. Habrá un importante corte de luz que afectará a todo el recinto de lucha. Por lo que habrá que impedirlo.

Blade: ¿Algún plan?

Ante la pregunta, Gunsmith se quedó pensativo y ahí dijo.

Gunsmith: La verdad...Es que se me ha ocurrido una buena idea.

Decía el alicornio con una ligera sonrisa ante la posibilidad de tener una gran idea.

Más tarde, tras lograr secarse el agua que tenían encima, los sementales volvieron a la zona residencial, donde en el ring, estaban Comet y Brodek en el suelo con espirales en los ojos. Holy Blade ahí las dijo a las yeguas.

Blade: ¿Cómo les va a los chicos?

Ante la pregunta, las yeguas respondieron como pudieron.

Dana: Bueno...Van mejorando

Storm: Más o menos...

Stellar: Al menos saben más o menos defenderse...

Comentaban éstas. Comet y Brodek mirando a Holy Blade y los otros, les dijeron a éstos.

Brodek: Ah, chicos...Habéis vuelto. Decidnos que habéis encontrado algo.

Comet: Decidnos que sí...Luchar contra ellas es casi peor que contra Kane...Solo que más guapas y sin maquillaje.

Ante las peticiones del pony verde y pony azul, ahí los chicos no supieron que decirles ahora.

Blade: Pues...¿Cómo explicarlo?

Ventus: Tuvimos algunos problemas...

Ahí Holy Blade y los otros explicaron al resto lo que acababan de descubrir. Comet y Brodek se sentían en problemas, ya que nada impediría que tuvieran que pelear contra Kane. Así hasta que Gunsmith les dijo a éstos.

Gunsmith: No os preocupéis, chicos. Tengo un plan.

Ya llegando la noche. En el recinto de lucha, estaban todos los espectadores todos exaltados y emocionados ante el combate de la noche. Por supuesto, el señor Marmajen estaba en el ring, presidiendo el momento.

Marmajen: Gracias, público por venir a este gran evento. Espero que disfruten con el combate que se realizará esta misma noche.

El público gritó de ovación. Entre el público, estaba el dueño de la taberna Drink Glass, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se frotaba los cascos, ya que se esperaba que sus dos morosos habituales, recibieran la paliza de su vida.

Mientras tanto en los vestuarios. Comet y Brodek estaban sentados en un bando, ambos con trajes de luchadores. Pantalones rojos y camisa negra para Comet, como pantalones azules y camisa roja para Brodek. Ambos lucían algo intranquilos. Ahí Brodek le comentó a Comet.

Brodek: Oye, Comet ¿Crees que los chicos habrán descubierto el misterio? Porque no hay mucho misterio en donde vamos a ir nosotros dentro de nada.

Comet: Claro ¡Al hospital!

Respondió nervioso como preocupado el pegaso azul. Brodek con tono serio, le dijo a Comet.

Brodek: Yo pensaba más bien en la morgue...

Cucky apareciendo enfrente de ambos sementales, con una sonrisa optimista, trató de animarlos.

Cucky: ¡Animo, chicos! Solo recordad vuestro entrenamiento y todo saldrá bien.

En ese momento, apareció caminando Kane. El semental se paró al lado de éstos y con una mirada bastante intimidante, se pasó el casco bajo el cuello en señal de ejecución, al mismo tiempo que unas llamas infernales aparecían detrás suya.

Comet y Brodek tragaron saliva, a la vez que llamas infernales surgían detrás de ellos.

Cuando Kane se marchó, ahora Cucky ya sin la sonrisa optimista, miró a Brodek y a Comet y con tono serio, les dijo a éstos.

Cucky: Bueno...Ha sido un placer conoceros.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade y los otros estaban en diversos sitios del recinto. A través de unos transmisores, se comunicaban unos con otros.

Gunsmith: ¿Estáis en posición todos?

Blade: Por supuesto, Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: Muy bien. La coordinación tiene que ser esencial en todo esto. Manteneos todos en vuestros puestos.

Todos asintieron, más que listos para actuar en caso de problemas. Mientras tanto, el señor Marmajon, seguía hablando.

Marmajon: Muy bien. El combate de esta noche, será contra el equipo de Brodek Seibar y Comet Galaxy.

Comet y Brodek aparecieron por la entrada, tratando de dar su mejor cara, mientra subían al ring.

Marmajon: Y su adversario, nada menos que contra "¡Kane!".

Llamas infernales surgieron a ambos lados de la entrada, donde ahí apareció Kane donde sin perder tiempo, fue al galope al ring y de un salto se subió encima de ésta.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, sonó la campana de inicio de combate y rápidamente Kane fue al galope, dispuesto a prácticamente enterrar vivos a Comet y a Brodek. Ahí ambos sementales lograron esquivar su acometida.

Comet: ¡Cuidado, tío!

Le decía Comet a Kane. Ahí Kane le dio una patada que le mandó contra las cuerdas. Kane trató de cargar contra el pegaso, pero Brodek haciendo una llave tijera en sus patas traseras, lo hizo tropezar al suelo. Comet aprovechó para saltar a la parte superior de las cuerdas y tomar impulso para dar una fuerte patada al rostro de Kane cuando se levantaba.

Brodek y Comet sonriendo, chocaron de cascos, pero la calma no duró mucho cuando Kane se levanto y su rostro figuraba furia. Ahí cargó contra ambos sementales donde Comet lo esquivó por arriba y Brodek por abajo. Comet le dio una patada en la espalda a Kane que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y que cayera contra las cuerdas. Brodek aprovechó para saltar sobre su espalda y ahí tratar de reducirlo, pero Kane se liberó y agarrando a Brodek, lo lanzó contra Comet donde chocó con él y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Mientras en otra parte, Eyedragon, Istar y Estrella, estaban por los pasillos.

Eyedragon: Bien. chicas. No olvidéis el plan.

Istar: Por supuesto.

Estrella: No nos hemos olvidado de nada.

Decían los tres. Como había predicho Gunsmith, el oso se fue hacia el generador de energía y de un golpe de su garra, lo destrozó por completo.

En el ring, Kane se subió a las cuerdas superiores y saltó para caer encima de Brodek y Comet con intención de aplastarlos. Antes de que pudiera siquiera alcanzarlos, las luces se apagaron.

Gunsmith: Al final ha pasado ¡Dana! ¡Ahora!

Afuera, junto a un gran generador eléctrico de emergencia y unidos a unos grandes cables al recinto. Estaba Dana Blade con su traje de luchadora, donde nada más recibir el aviso, bajó de golpe la palanca del generador, devolviendo así la luz.

En el ring, Kane estaba en el centro del ring, donde no veía a su adversarios, hasta que finalmente los vio. Ambos estaban tranquilamente sentados en el suelo a una esquina del ring, leyendo revistas y tomando algunos refresco. Kane ahí volvió a cargar contra ellos, haciendo que Comet y Brodek alarmados, dejaran todo lo que estaban haciendo y saliera huyendo de Kane.

Eyedragon, Istar y Estrella estaban en el pasillo, hasta que escucharon un rugido detrás de ellos y cuando se giraron, vieron al enorme oso rugiendo de furia ante ellos.

Estrella: ¡El oso!

Eyedragon: ¡Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer! ¡Vamos!

Eyedragon le disparó un rayo al oso, dando de lleno en el rostro, logrando así llamar su atención y que empezara a perseguirlos.

Istar: ¡Rápido! ¡Que nos atrapa!

Decía la yegua, mientras los tres seguía corriendo por los pasillos, tratando de mantenerse lo más lejos posible del oso, pero también procurando que no les perdiera de vista.

Volviendo al ring, Brodek y Comet eran alzados del suelo por Kane, donde el enorme luchador los levantaba del suelo a ambos sementales. Acto seguido, kane los lanzó contra el suelo donde al final Comet y Brodek salieron del ring y ambos se metieron por debajo de ésta. Kane sin querer dejarlos escapar, se metió éste también bajo el ring.

Acto seguido, una densa nube de polvo salía por debajo del ring, mientras Brodek y Comet salían de la nube de polvo y volvían a subirse al ring para recobrar el aliento, ya que Kane no les dejaba un minuto de respiro. Acto seguido, Kane salió de la nube de polvo y volvió a perseguir a Comet y a Brodek donde reanudaron su huida.

Comet: Madre mía. Que tipo más persistente.

Brodek: Creo que le caemos mal o algo así. Y eso que no le debo dinero ni nada.

Comentaban ambos sementales, mientras cada uno se echaba a un lado, para esquivar la acometida de Kane donde éste paso de largo. Ahí Comet y Brodek aprovecharon para entre los dos, darle una doble patada en la espalda que lo mandó contra las cuerdas. Pero Kane ahí se giró y aprovechó las cuerdas para tomar impulso para luego lanzarse hacia Comet y Brodek, donde le atrapó del cuello con sus brazos y los tiró a ambos al suelo.

Durante la persecución, Estrella que era la iba más atrás, se tropezó y se cayó al suelo.

Istar: ¡Hermana!

Eyedragon: ¡Estrella!

Gritaron alarmados los dos, al ver que Estrella estaba a merced del oso. Antes de que el animal le fuera a hacerle algo, se escuchó una voz que trataba de llamar la atención al oso.

Bone: ¡Eh, tú!

Le llamaba la atención nada menos que Bone Jack, con un presunto traje de luchador que consistía en unos pantalones largos negros, con camiseta negra sin mangas, donde tenía pintados imágenes de huesos en él. El oso miró a Bone Jack, donde el semental ahí le dijo desafiante.

Bone: ¡Yo soy tu pelea aquí!

Dijo esto el semental, saltando hacia el oso y dando una patada que lo hizo retroceder unos metros. Luego corrió hacia el animal donde placó contra él y ambos fueron rodando por el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada del ring.

En el ring, Comet y Brodek seguían resistiendo las acometidas de Kane, hasta que aparecieron Bone Jack y el oso, donde ambos fueron rodando y tras chocar contra el extremo del ring donde ambos acabaron en el centro mismo.

Comet: ¡Arrea!

Brodek: Esto se complica.

Comentaban ambos sementales. Holy Blade y los otros al ver eso, fueron lo más rápido que podían para ayudar a sus amigos. Mientras Bone se separaba del oso, donde el enorme animal lanzó un rugido que se puso escuchar por todo el lugar, asustando al público.

Bone: ¡Toma esto!

Bone saltó y ahí le arreó una patada al rostro del oso. El oso intentó golpearlo, pero Bone se agachó para esquivar su ataque. Brodek se puso detrás del oso y ahí se agachó, mientras Comet ahí se lanzó para de una patada, hacer que se tropezara el oso con Brodek y cayera al suelo.

Kane no fue menos y saltó contra el oso dando un fuerte codazo al estomago. El oso furioso, apartó de un golpe a Kane y se levantó de nuevo al igual que Kane. Solo que Kane ahí alzó su brazo.

Comet: ¡Arrea! ¡La Garra! El ataque especial de Kane.

Decía el pegaso azul al reconocer la técnica especial de Kane. El oso miraba furioso a Kane, mientras el semental le miraba desafiante. El oso ahí fue a atacarlo, mientras Kane se lanzó a por él. El oso trató de golpearlo, pero Kane lo esquivó y con su casco levantado, el pilló el cuello con un fuerte golpe, logrando estampar al oso contra el suelo.

Blade: ¡Ya llegamos!

Gunsmith: ¡Aguantad!

Ahí el grupo, junto con Bone Jack y Kane, retenían cada una de las patas del oso, para impedir que se levantara.

Ventus: ¡No dejéis que se levante!

Rockaid: ¡Hago lo que puedo!

Dark Knigth: ¡Es nuestro!

Blade: ¡Comet, Brodek! ¡Ahora!

Comet y Brodek se subieron a una esquina del ring y entre los dos, realizaron un salto conjunto, donde cayeron en plancha encima del oso. El golpe fue tal, que prácticamente hundió y destrozo el ring por completo, levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

Cuando todo terminó, el grupo tenía ya atrapado al oso, donde éste no se movía en absoluto ya. El señor Marmajen que apareció, estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido donde quería explicaciones.

Marmajen: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Blade: Señor Marmajen. Llega usted a tiempo.

Gunsmith: Sí. Para descubrir al responsable de los ataques y del quién realmente robó el cinturón del campeón.

Marmajen: ¿El cinturón?

El señor Marmajen confundido, miró el cinturón que aun seguía en la vitrina. Istar y Estrella junto con las demás chicas, le respondieron.

Istar: En realidad, ese cinturón es falso.

Wisp: Más falso que un político besuqueando niños.

Decían éstas.

Ventus: Bien. Veamos quién se esconde tras este "disfraz".

Decía Ventus, mientras Ignos con su magia, le quitó la cabeza al oso revelando que era una careta. Donde debajo de ella apareció nada menos que Cucky.

Marmajen: ¿¡Cucky!?

Bone Jack: ¿¡Tío Cucky!?

Exclamaron ambos sementales, sorprendidos de ver a nada menos que a Cucky, mientras el grupo le abría la parte central del cuerpo del oso, revelando al semental con un traje mecánico hidráulico y el cinturón del campeón autentico en la cintura. Bone Jack sin poder creerselo, se acercó a su tío y le preguntó.

Bone: Tío Cucky ¿Por qué? La lucha libre es toda su vida.

Dana: Era toda su vida.

Respondió Dana Blade, ganándose la atención de Bone y del señor Marmajon. Ahí el resto del grupo continuó explicando.

Storm: Pero cuando se lesionó, no pudo seguir participando y por tanto ya nunca lograría obtener el cinturón del campeón.

Comet: Claro. Y a causa de eso, acabó en frustración.

Blade: Frustración que acabó en odio.

Ember: Y por eso ideó el complicado plan que hizo. Para eso primero necesitaba un peón.

Istar: Donde ahí entró el juego.

Rockaid: Donde el juego en sí tenía el patrón de luces hipnotizantes, que hizo que Brodek acabara siendo una marioneta.

Infinity: Necesitaba que el mejor llegar al recinto de lucha donde los presuntos "pasos de baile", eran en realidad los movimientos necesarios para esquivar los láseres de detección y conseguir el cinturón.

Pleasure: Cuando Cucky dijo aquella vez en la casa donde dormían Comet y Brodek, que el cinturón era autentico, mintió. Era el falso porque él robó el autentico e hizo el cambio ya antes.

Cooper: Aquello solo era la mitad del plan.

Eyedragon: Quería asegurarse de cortar la luz y provocar tanto daño como fuese posible, para asegurarse que el deporte de la lucha sufriera muchos daños del que nunca se recuperaría.

Ignos: Y Cucky viviría del oro y las joyas del cinturón.

Blade: Y eso es todo.

Terminaron de explicar el grupo. El señor Marmajon entendiendo todo, dio orden a sus guardas.

Marmajon: Eso lo explica todo. Sinceramente, es una lastima que Cucky sea el responsable, pero no hay elección ¡Llevaoslo!

Los guardas se llevaron a Cucky, mientras Bone Jack mirando como se llevaban a su tío, sintió un gran pesar mientras decía.

Bone: Después de lo que ha hecho mi tío, nadie va a quererme en la lucha libre.

Decía con pena Bone, sintiendo que sus sueños de ser luchador profesional se acabarían allí. Ahí el señor Marmajen con una sonrisa, le dijo a Bone.

Marmajen: En absoluto. Tú no tienes por qué pagar por los errores de tu tío. Has demostrado que tienes talento, tanto para la lucha como las ordenadores. Tú decides que hacer con tu vida.

Bone sonrió ante la respuesta del señor Marmajon. Comet y Brodek sonrieron, hasta que Kane se puso enfrente de ellos y alzó su brazo como cuando realizó la "garra". Comet y Brodek se temieron lo peor, hasta que al final Kane bajó su casco, ofreciéndosela a éstos y les dijo.

Kane: Bien hecho.

Brodek y Comet se tranquilizaron y con una sonrisa le estrecharon también el casco a Kane.

Ahí el publico aplaudía a Comet y Brodek como al resto del grupo. El grupo sonreía, tras haber logrado salvar el mundo de la lucha libre.


	29. Rivalidad en el Ring

**Rivalidad en el Ring**

Finalmente la temporada de la lucha libre equina había terminado. Por lo que no era raro que en el recinto de lucha no hubiese tanto luchadores como espectadores.

Pese a todo, en el ring de recinto de lucha, habría en esta ocasión un gran combate de lucha libre no oficial, ya que no formaba parte de ninguna temporada, ninguna competición ni sería transmitido de forma oficial. Más bien una especie de disputa entre dos yeguas cuya rivalidad se ha vuelto en cierto modo hasta legendaria.

Bajo la luz de los focos, en el centro del ring aparecía nada menos que Holy Blade con un traje de referí. Llevando un micrófono con su magia, habló por él.

Blade: ¡Bienvenidos todos, queridos espectadores que han venido a este gran combate especial!

Anunciaba el semental, hasta que se escuchó una voz.

Eyedragon: ¿Qué espectadores? Si solo hemos venido nosotros.

Decía Eyedragon, donde estaba el kirin sentado en las gradas, junto con varios amigos como Gunsmith, Comet Galaxy, Brodek, Istar y Estrella, Lightning Ghost, Dana Blade, Kasidi, Pleasure Wish, Infinity Wish, los Caballeros de la Realeza, las mane y Starlight, Shining Armor, Dark Nigth y varios amigos más.

Tras escuchar el comentario de Eyedragon, Holy Blade de aclaró la garganta y comentó.

Blade: Eh...Bueno. Solo me metía en mi papel, pese a que esto no es un combate oficial...Y el señor Marmajen nos dio permiso para realizar este evento, aunque no haya nadie más que nosotros. Bueno, a lo que íbamos.

El alicornio blanco volvió a meterse en su papel y ahí siguió hablando.

Blade: ¡Estamos todos aquí, para ser testigos de posiblemente uno de los combates de lucha libre más intensas que podríamos ver en nuestra vida! ¡Ahora vamos a presentar a nuestras divas de la lucha libre! ¡Damos primer paso aaaa...!

Metido en su papel, el semental se puso a anunciar a quienes serían las luchadoras.

Blade: ¡Miembro de los Caballeros de la Realeza! ¡Una yegua tan amada como odiada! ¡Una yegua dura como el acero y muy dicha para el combate! ¡Con un carácter tan cruel con sus enemigos, como compasivos con...! ¿A quién engaño? Esa yegua es cruel a más no poder con todo el mundo. Volviendo al tema ¡Ember Paint!

En la entrada donde pasan los luchadores, las pantallas se mostraban un fondo negro, con la imagen de la cutie mark de Ember Paint. Finalmente hizo aparición la yegua, a la vez que fuegos artificiales surgían a ambos lados del camino.

Ember llevaba un traje de luchadora que consistían en pantalones cortos negro claro, con cinturón negro oscuro con hebilla dorada. Botas en sus patas traseras de color negras. Un top negro y sin mangas. Detrás del traje tenía la marca de su cutie mark. Coderas de color plateados. Rodilleras negras con detalles blancos y con símbolos de un rayo azul en ellos.

Ember: ¡Hola, preciosos! ¡Saludad a quien será la campeona absoluta de este combate!

Hablaba de forma arrogante la yegua, mientras se acercaba caminando hasta el ring y luego subir a ella, para luego ir a una esquina.

Blade: ¡La siguiente es una yegua bien amada por su gente! ¡Una yegua que lleva el amor allá donde va, pero no os dejéis engañar! ¡Eso no significa que sea una blanda o que no sepa pelear! ¡Ella aparte de repartir amor, sabe repartir mucha leña! ¡Con todos ustedes, Mi Amore Cadenza o como la mayoría de sus conocidos y amigos la llaman, Cadence!

En la misma entrada, las pantallas mostraban un fondo rosa con la cutie mark de Cadence en ella, mientras la princesa del amor hacía aparición y más fuegos artificiales aparecían.

Cadence llevaba un traje de luchadora que consistía en unos pantalones cortos rosas con cinturón blanco y hebillas rosa. Botas en sus patas traseras de color blanco con la parte frontal rosa y con corazones en ellas. Un top blanco sin mangas con el dibujo de un corazón rosa en el pecho. La marca de su cutie mark en su espalda. Coderas rosas. Rodilleras color rosas con el dibujo de un corazón amarillo en ellos.

Cadence: ¡Preparaos! ¡Porque con la fuerza del amor, será la campeona del día en este combate!

Hablaba de igual forma arrogante la princesa, mientras se acercaba al ring y se subía a ella, para luego colocarse en la esquina contraria a donde estaba Ember. Ambas yeguas se miraban desafiantes la una a la otra.

Rockaid: ¡Adelante, princesa! ¡Usted puede hacerlo!

Animaba el pequeño potro a la princesa del amor, cosa que Cadence agradeció de su más joven súbdito del Imperio de Cristal.

Ignos: ¡Da todo lo que tienes, hermana!

Animaba también Ignos a la unicornio plateada, donde Ember simplemente se apartó la crin con un brazo y sonreía de forma presumida.

Blade: Bien. Estas dos hermosísimas yeguas han tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, una feroz rivalidad entre ellas que reside tiempo atrás. Esta noche, las dos van a resolver sus diferencias y rivalidades en este gran combate de lucha libre equina, que os puedo garantizar, que no veréis otro igual. Eso seguro.

Comentaba el semental. Ahí entre el público, algunos conversaron.

Dana: Vaya. Esto será interesante. Una intensa pelea entre Cadence y Ember.

Light Storm: Sí. Sobre todo porque hace mucho tiempo, Cadence nos pidió que la enseñáramos movimientos de lucha libre.

Comentaban ambas yeguas. Stellar y Wisp al oír eso, las comentaron a éstas.

Stellar: ¿Vosotras también?

Wisp: En nuestro caso, fue Ember a quien la enseñamos varios movimientos de lucha libre.

Dana: No nos digas. Nosotras también enseñamos varios movimientos a Cadence.

Pleasure: Sí las cuatro os ha dado por enseñar, está claro que vamos a asistir a un combate interesante.

Infinity: Cierto. Solo espero que las dos no dejen que su rivalidad u odio mutuo las lleve a hacer alguna barbaridad, como pasarse de la raya.

Ante el comentario de Infinity Wish, la mayoría se la quedaron mirando. La alicornio estelar al notarlo, al final rotó los ojos y dijo.

Infinity: ¿A quién quiero engañar? Está claro que va a ser la...

Mapache: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó molesta la atención la yegua a su primo. Rockaid ahí se quejó.

Rockaid: ¡Eh! Que yo no he dicho nada.

Mapache: Perdona, Rockaid. Es la costumbre.

Infinity: Además, yo no iba a decir nada feo. Por favor.

Se quejaba la alicornio estelar ante la insinuación de la prima de Rockaid.

Comet: Independientemente de lo que sea, una intensa pelea de lucha libre entre esas dos bellezas, será sin duda genial.

Comentaba en parte emocionado el pegaso azul, ante la idea de ver una intensa pelea de gatas entre Cadence y Ember en un ring de lucha libre.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade explicaba las reglas.

Blade: Bien. La principal, tanto volar como hacer magia está prohibida, claro está. No habrá límite de tiempo en el combate y ganará la que logre inmovilizar a su rival contra el suelo a la cuenta de tres o que se rinda.

Explicaba el semental las reglas, mientras ambas yeguas en posición de combate sin apartar la mirada de la otra, estaban más que dispuestas a dar la paliza de su vida a la otra.

Ember: Bien, princesa mimada ¿Estás lista para que barra el suelo contigo?

Cadence: Muy chula tú, la que pronto acabará en la cama del hospital.

Decían desafiantes ambas yeguas, deseosas de que el combate empezara de una vez. Gunsmith que se encargaba de la campana, finalmente golpeó dicha campana, dando inició así del combate.

Ambas adversarias daban vueltas por alrededor del ring sin apartar la vista de la otra, buscando el mejor momento para atacar.

Cadence: ¿Lista para perder, piojosa?

Ember: No estoy lista para perder. Estoy lista para ganar, perra.

Cadence: ¡Ya te gustaría, zorra!

Ember: ¡Hipopotama!

Cadence: ¡Gusano!

Ember: ¡Princesa de pega!

Cadence: ¡Tus flancos son postizos!

Ember: ¡Eso te lo vas a tragar!

Y así ambas yeguas se lanzaron la una a la otra, empezando primero con los agarres mutuos.

Blade: Ya han empezado las hostilidades.

Comentaba el semental, observando con cuidado el combate entre ambas yeguas, donde ambas seguían forcejeando con la otra. Así hasta que Cadence logró hacerla la zancadilla a Ember para que se cayera y ahí la alicornio aprovechó para darla un rodillazo al estomago de Ember donde la sacó todo el aire. Luego la dio un puñetazo en mitad del rostro que envió a la unicornio contra las cuerdas.

Cadence cargó contra ella para seguir atacando, pero Ember sujetándose de las cuerdas superiores, las usó para apoyarse y ahí darla una patada al rostro de Cadence que la hizo retroceder. Ahí Ember tomó carrera y agarrandola de la cintura para llevársela por delante y placar la espalda de la alicornio contra una esquina.

Ember: ¡Prepárate para lo que es bueno, princesucha debilucha!

Decía Ember donde teniendo a Cadence acorralada, sirviéndose de las cuerdas superiores para mantenerse de pie, empezó a darla fuertes patadas al estomago de Cadence, haciendo bastante daño a ésta.

Ember seguía dando patadas hasta que finalmente paró y ahí tirando de un brazo a Cadence, se disponía a hacerla algún movimiento de lucha, pero Cadence ahí la dio un cabezazo al rostro que la hizo retroceder. Ahí la alicornio aprovechó para agarrarla del brazo y ahí lanzarla de espaldas contra la esquina. Cadence rápidamente fue hacia ella y sirviéndose de las cuerdas intermedias para estar a mayor altura que su rival, se disponía a vengarse.

Cadence: ¡Ahora serás tú la que reciba su merecido, unicornio de pacotilla!

Decía Cadence, donde ahí con su brazo derecho, empezó a darla fuertes puñetazos al rostro de Ember con bastante fuerza.

Una y otra vez iba golpeando a Ember y tras varios puñetazos, Cadence preparó para darla un puñetazo final con mayor fuerza, pero Ember la empujó de golpe para hacerla caer contra el suelo. Rápidamente, Ember escaló un poco la esquina y saltó para dar un fuerte codazo al estómago de Cadence donde la hizo bastante daño a ésta. Luego Ember se puso a de pie y teniendo a su rival en el suelo, la puso boca abajo a ésta y ahí agarrando de una de las patas traseras, la dijo a la princesa.

 **Nota autor: Por internet busqué imágenes y nombres para llaves y movimientos de lucha libre. En vez de describir del todo como son dichas llaves, solo pondré algunos movimientos como nombres. Para mayor información de dichas llaves, buscad los nombres por internet.**

Ember: Prepárate para entrar en un mundo de dolor, perra.

Decía esto Ember con una sonrisa malvada, aplicando a Cadence una Ankle Lock donde ahí empezó a hacer fuerza, provocando mucho dolor a Cadence donde ahí gemía de dolor.

Ember: ¿Abandonas ya, perra?

Preguntaba Ember, aplicando más fuerza en la pata, tratando de que Cadence se rindiera.

Cadence: ¡Nunca, cerda!

Respondió desafiante Cadence, logrando liberarse de la llave y ambas cayeron al suelo. Ambas se levantaron y reanudaron el combate. Ember trató de darla un puñetazo a Cadence, pero la alicornio se hizo a un lado para esquivarla y tras hacer una finta, se puso detrás de ella, la agarró por debajo de los brazos de Ember y ahí la aplicó un fuerte Dragon Suplex donde golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de su rival contra el suelo y quedando boca abajo la unicornio.

Cadence sin perder tiempo, se sentó encima de su rival dando la espalda y sobre su espalda, donde ahí la agarró de las patas traseras.

Cadence: ¡Ahora verás lo que es dolor de verdad, hipopotama!

Decía Cadence con una sonrisa maliciosa, aplicando a Ember una Boston Crab donde aplicaba bastante fuerza en las piernas de la unicornio plateada, provocando mucho dolor a Ember donde ahí empezó a gemir de dolor.

Cadence: ¿Preparada para rendirte, Ember?

Preguntaba ahora Cadence, aplicando mayor fuerza en las patas traseras de Ember, esperando que la unicornio se rindiera.

Ember: ¿Ante una perra como tú? ¡Jamás!

Ember logró liberarse de la llave donde ambas acabaron por el suelo y luego volvieron a levantarse.

Ember agarró del brazo a Cadence y luego saltó para agarrarse con fuerza a ella, para con una voltereta tirarla al suelo y luego tratar de inmovilizarla contra el suelo, pero Cadene logró quitársela de encima. Luego Cadence placó contra Ember donde la tiró contra el suelo y trató de inmovilizarla contra el suelo, pero Ember se la quitó de encima.

Cadence intentó darla una patada, pero Ember se agachó para esquivarla y ahí aprovechó para darla un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago de Cadende donde la sacó todo el aire. Ember aprovechó para primero tenerla agachada, agarrarla por la espalda de la cintura y luego levantarla hasta tenerla vertical, para así aplicar una Piledrivers, donde ahí golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de la princesa contra el suelo y tenerla tendida contra el suelo.

Con la princesa tumbada en el suelo, Ember se subió a una esquina. Una vez en el punto más alto, Ember empezó a hacer como un especie de saludo y finalmente saltó donde placó completamente encima de Cadence. Ahí la agarró de una pata traseras a la alicornio a la vez que trataba de inmovilizarla, pero Cadence logró quitársela de encima.

Una vez de pie, Cadence la dio una patada a la cara de Ember y luego de eso, agarrando de un brazo, la lanzó contra las cuerdas que tras el rebote de la unicornio, Cadence saltó para darla una fuerte doble patada en el aire que tumbó a Ember contra el suelo. La alicornio no parando ahí, levantó a su rival y primero la agachó para agarrarla de la cintura por la espalda, para luego levantarla con fuerza hasta tener a Ember sentada sobre sus hombros. Ahí Cadence aplicó en su rival una Powerbomb donde golpeó con fuerza la espalda de su rival contra el suelo.

Con Ember tumbada en el suelo, Cadence se subió a una esquina y tras hacer como un especie de saludo, saltó para así placar completamente encima de su rival. Ahí Cadence la agarró de ambas piernas a su rival mientras la inmovilizaba, pero Ember se la quitó de encima. Ambas yeguas se levantaron para seguir peleando.

Lightning: Que combate más intenso.

Comentaba el pegaso verde.

Comet: Cierto. Esas dos meten muchas ganas en esto.

Infinity: ¿Tanto se odian esas dos?

Preguntaba la alicornio estelar. Los caballeros y Shining asintieron.

Ignos: Como no tienes idea.

Armor: Si rivalidad viene de hace bastante tiempo.

Volviendo al combate. Cadence lanzó un derechazo contra el rostro de Ember, donde la unicornio contraatacó con una fuerte patada al estomago de Cadence. Ember iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Cadence la dio un fuerte codazo a la cara que la aturdió. Cadence ahí la agarró y la tiró al suelo boca arriba. Sin perder tiempo, Cadence se echó al suelo y enredando sus piernas contra las de Ember, la aplicó una llave Four Leg lock contra Ember.

Cadence: ¡Ahora verás, yegua deprevada!

Decía Cadence, aplicando fuerza en la llave, provocando mucho dolor a Ember mientras la unicornio gimiendo de dolor, trataba de liberarse de dicha llave.

Cadence: ¿Lista para perder y admitir que soy mejor que tú, Ember?

Preguntaba de forma perversa la alicornio, aplicando mayor fuerza en su llave contra las piernas de Ember, tratando de hacer que ésta se rindiera.

Ember: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Jamás me rendiré, perra! ¡Ahhh...!

Cadence: No te oigo...

Decía de forma perversa la alicornio, sin parar en aplicar su llave, donde Ember seguía sintiendo más y más dolor sin poder gritar por el daño que la hacía la alicornio en las piernas. La unicornio peleaba por liberarse, hasta que finalmente con mucho esfuerzo, logró liberarse de la llave.

Ember agarró a Cadence y ahí empezó a darla fuertes puñetazos al estomago de la alicornio. Luego la agarró de la cabeza con ambos cascos delanteros y ahí la dio un fuerte rodillazo al rostro donde la alicornio acabó en el suelo. Ember sin perder tiempo, se echó al suelo y enredando sus patas traseras con las de princesa y apoyando sus brazos contra el suelo del ring, la aplicó a la alicornio una llave Eight Leglock contra Cadence.

Ember: ¡Verás lo que es dolor de verdad, yegua inútil!

Decía Ember, aplicando fuerza en la llave, provocando bastante dolor a Cadence mientras la alicornio en el suelo y gimiendo de dolor, trataba de liberarse de la llave.

Ember: ¡Admite que eres una inútil y que yo soy mejor que tú, Cadence!

Decía de forma perversa la unicornio, aplicando mayor fuerza en la llave contra las piernas de Cadence, tratando de que la alicornio se rindiera.

Cadence: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Jamás me rendiré ante una golfa como tú! ¡Ahhh...!

Ember: Con que no ¿Eh? Je, je, je. Ahora verás.

Decía de forma perversa la unicornio, sin parar en aplicar su llave, donde Cadence seguía sintiendo más y más dolor en las piernas y sin poder evitar gritar de dolor. La Alicornio se esforzaba por liberarse, hasta que finalmente con mucho esfuerzo, logró liberarse de la llave.

Ambas yeguas se pusieron rápidamente de pie para continuar peleando. Cadence corrió hacia su adversaria y trató de golpearla, pero Ember la esquivó y agarrando del brazo, la lanzó contra las cuerdas y luego Ember hizo lo propio contra las cuerdas del lado opuesto. Ambas yeguas rebotaron en las cuerdas y cuando volvieron al centro del ring, Ember la golpeó con su brazo bajo el cuello de la princesa, tirando a la alicornio rosa contra el suelo.

Sin perder tiempo, Ember se echó encima de la princesa y con sus patas traseras agarrando de un brazo de la alicornio, mientras con sus brazos la agarraba por debajo del cuello, aplicando una llave de Rings of Saturn Wrestling Hold, tratando de inmovilizar a Cadence de cualquier movimiento.

Ember: Siempre he sido superior a ti en todo, Cadence y los sabes. Ríndete y seré piadosa contigo.

Decía la unicornio plateada a la princesa, mientras Cadence luchaba por liberarse.

Cadence: ¡Eso nunca! ¡Tú solo eres una golfa que se cree mejor que los demás, cuando en realidad no es así!

Respondió desafiante Cadence, donde con su otro brazo, lograba dar unos fuertes codazos contra Ember, permitiendo así liberarse de la llave.

Una vez ambas de pie, Ember se dispuso a atacar a Cadence, pero la alicornio se agachó y aprovechando el impulso de su rival, la agarró y la levantó por encima de su cabeza haciendo que pasara completamente por encima suya y cayera al suelo boca arriba. Cadence ahí la levantó y estando detrás de la unicornio, agarrando fuerte de la cintura, la levantó de golpe para así aplicar una Atomic Drop donde golpeó con fuerza su rodilla contra el trasero de la unicornio, provocando mucho daño a ésta y luego tirarla al suelo. Sin perder tiempo, la alicornio atrapó el cuello de la unicornio con sus patas traseras, aplicando una Headscissors.

Cadence: ¿Ahora quién es la superior, Ember? Es mejor que te rindas y así acabará todo.

Decía la alicornio rosa a la yegua, al mismo tiempo que la agarraba con sus brazos de las patas traseras de la unicornio para limitar sus movimientos, mientras Ember peleaba por liberarse.

Ember: ¡No pienso permitir que una princesa de pega me gane, a mí, a la gran Ember Paint!

Contestaba desafiante Ember, donde con sus brazos aplicando mucha fuerza, logró librarse de la llave que la aplicaba Cadence.

Ember agarró a Cadence y la lanzó contra las cuerdas donde rebotó en ellas para volver con la unicornio. Ember ahí en vez de golpearla, lo que hizo fue agarrar a la alicornio y correr con ella hacia las cuerdas del lado opuesta y lanzarla con tanta fuerza, que la tiró fuera del ring y la alicornio se diera contra el duro suelo.

Ember bajó del ring para continuar con la pelea con Cadence. Cuando iba a golpearla con su casco, Cadence que se había recuperado, la dio una patada en el rostro que la tiró al suelo y darse la cara contra la escalera de metal que daba al ring.

Cadence ahí la levantó para golpearla, pero Ember ahí la dio un cabezado que la hizo retroceder y ahí la unicornio buscó algo de debajo del ring, donde de ella sacó una silla plegable de metal donde sin dudarlo, la usó para golpear con fuerza en la cabeza de la alicornio donde cayó al suelo, justo al lado de la mesa de Gunsmith con la campana.

Cadence se ayudaba de la mesa para levantarse, justo para recibir a Ember que aun armada con la silla, pretendía golpearla con ella. Cadence ahí bloqueó el ataque con sus cascos y tras lograr apartar dicha silla, la dio primero un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo en mitad del rostro de Ember que la hizo retroceder.

De improviso, Cadence agarró la campana donde Gunsmith usaba para dar comienzo y fin del combate.

Gunsmith: ¡Eh! ¡Que eso es para dar comienzo y fin de los combates!

Se quejaba el pony marrón, pero Cadence lo ignoró. La alicornio agarrando la campana con ambos cascos mientras Ember estaba de pie aturdida, la usó para golpearla con ella en toda la cabeza de la unicornio a la vez que sonaba con fuerza la campana y ahí Ember cayó al suelo.

Gunsmith: Adiós campana...Como ahora no usemos un cubo y una pala como campana.

Comentaba el pony marrón, mientras Cadence levantaba a Ember del suelo y de un lanzamiento la llevó de nuevo adentro del ring y metiéndose ella también. Luego ahí levantó a Ember del suelo y la mandó contra las cuerdas y Cadence fue hacia las cuerdas del lado contrario para tomar impulso por ellas. Ambas yeguas rebotaron en las cuerdas y Cadence ahí pegó un saltó volador donde golpeó con su brazo bajo el cuello de Ember y la tiró al suelo con fuerza.

Cadence se echó encima de Ember y trató de inmovilizarla, pero la unicornio se la quitó de encima.

Ambas se iban levantando, pero Ember que se había levantando antes, la dio una patada al rostro que la tiró al suelo. Luego de eso, la unicornio levantó a Cadence y la lanzó contra una esquina quedando la alicornio de espaldas contra dicha esquina. Ember tomó distancia y fue corriendo hacia ella, para realizar un salto y darla un doble rodillazo contra Cadence, donde al final acabó la yegua rosa sentada contra el suelo con sus brazos colgado de las cuerdas inferiores. Ember con una sonrisa maliciosa, la dio la espalda y estampó su trasero contra el rostro de Cadence.

Ember: ¡En tu cara, princesa perdedora!

Decía de forma burlona la yegua plateada, restregando su trasero contra el rostro de Cadence para molestia de esta última. Luego de un rato, Ember apartó su trasero y levantó a Cadence para continuar atizandola, pero la alicornio rosa la dio un codazo al rostro de Ember que la hizo retroceder. Luego de eso, Cadence la dio varios puñetazos al rostro de Ember hasta llevarla al centro del ring. Luego de eso, la agarró de un brazo, dio un giro completo con ella y la mandó contra la esquina y quedando de espaldas contra dicha esquina. Cadence tomó distancia y fue corriendo hacia ella, donde placó con su hombro alzado contra Ember. Luego de eso la agarró y la tiró al suelo boca arriba. Cadence sin perder tiempo, saltó enfrente de la esquina y ahí tomó impulso de un salto para darse un sentón justo en el rostro de Ember.

Cadence: ¡Ahora en la tuya, yegua depravada!

Decía de forma burlona la yegua rosa, ahora siendo ella quien restregaba su trasero en el rostro de Ember para molestia de esta última.

Blade: Se nota que éstas dos se odian a muerte.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco, viendo como ambas yeguas se daban de tordas a gusto.

Cadence la dio primero un cabezazo al rostro de Ember y luego un fuerte rodillazo al estomago de Ember. Luego la lanzó contra una esquina y ahí teniendo acorralada, Cadence empezó a darla fuertes patadas al estomago de Ember. Luego de eso, Cadence levantó a modo que Ember se quedara sentada sobre la parte superior de la esquina del ring. Cadence se levantó también y luego la agarró a la unicornio por un brazo el cuello y con el otro de la cintura. Ahí de inmediato la hizo un fuerte súplex donde golpeó con fuerza a la unicornio contra el suelo. De inmediato Cadence se echó encima de ella y trató de inmovilizarla. Estuvo a punto de llegar a la cuenta de tres, pero Ember se la quitó e encima.

Cadence sin darla tiempo de levantar a su rival, la agarró para aplicar una llave de inmocilización.

Cadence: Abandona. La victoria va a ser para mí.

Decía Cadence, aplicando una Dragon Sleeper-Body Scissors a Ember, donde con sus brazos la tenía bien sujeta por encima del cuello de Ember, al mismo tiempo que con sus patas traseras la sujetaba de la cintura, tratando de someterla con dicha llave.

Ember: ¡Jamás! ¡No pienso consentir que me gane una princesa mimada como tú!

Respondió desafiante Ember pese al dolor de la llave que la aplicaba la alicornio, logrando con mucho esfuerzo librarse de la llave de Cadence y cuando ambas se levantaron, Ember se lanzó hacia ella donde la agarró de la cintura y tras levantarla, cargó con ella para placar la espalda de la alicornio contra la esquina del Ring. Ahí Ember agarrando con un casco de la cuerda superior, con el otro comenzó a darla fuertes puñetazos al rostro de Cadence con furia y saña. Luego de unos cuantos buenos golpes, Ember la dio la vuelta a Cadence y la levantó para tenerla sentada en la parte superior de la esquina del ring y mirando afuera. Luego Ember se subió también, donde ahí la agarró de la cintura a Cadence y la aplicó un fuerte súplex donde golpeó con fuerza a la alicornio contra el suelo del ring. De inmediato Ember trató de inmovilizarla y por poco no llegó a la cuenta de tres donde Cadence se la quitó de encima.

Tratando de no darla tiempo a levantarse a su rival, Ember se abalanzó sobre la alicornio y trató de inmovilizarla con una llave.

Ember: Nunca podrás ganarme. Ríndete ahora que estás a tiempo.

Decía Ember, aplicando una Leg Split Lotus Lock, donde estando detrás de Cadence donde la alicornio estaba sentada en el suelo del ring, mientras Ember la sujetaba de los brazos con los suyos y siendo ayudada por sus patas traseras, para así asegurar el agarre y tratar de someter a su rival.

Cadence: ¡Nunca me rendiré ante una devora machos como tú!

Contestó desafiante Cadence, logrando liberarse de la llave.

Cadence estando tumbada boca abajo en el ring, no tuvo tiempo de levantarse, porque Ember se la echó encima y agarrando de la cabeza, comenzó a golpearla la cara contra el suelo una y otra vez. Luego de varios golpes, Ember se sentó encima de ella y agarrando su cabeza con sus brazos y empleando sus patas traseras para inmovilizarla los brazos de Cadence, la aplicaba una Camel Clutch.

Ember trataba de someter a su rival y esperando que se rindiera, pero Cadence con mucho esfuerzo, logró liberarse y ambas cayeran al suelo. Cadence furiosa y en venganza, se echó encima de Ember que estaba tumbada boca arriba y agarrando de la cabeza con un casco, con el otro la daba fuertes puñetazos contra el rostro de la unicornio plateada. Luego de darla varios puñetazos, agarró a su rival y luego echando al suelo boca arriba con su rival también boca arriba en horizontal enfrente de ella, presionaba sus patas traseras contra la espalda de su rival, aplicando una llave Bow and Arrow, donde inmovilizando con dicha llave, trataba de someter a su rival.

Ember con mucho esfuerzo, logró liberarse de la llave.

Cadence agarró a su rival y haciendo que se agachara para luego agarrarla de la cintura, la levantó quedando su rival boca abajo. De inmediato la aplicó una fuerte Package Piledriver donde golpeó con dureza la cabeza de su rival contra el suelo y quedando ésta tendida en el suelo. Cadence trató de inmovilizarla contra el suelo, pero Ember se la quitó de encima.

Cadence ahí la aplicó otra llave. Teniendo a su rival tendida boca arriba en el ring, enredó sus patas traseras con la de la unicornio plateada y haciendo un giro, quedaron ambas espalda con espalda estando Cadence encima de ella donde agarró del cuello de Ember. Ahí la aplicó una llave Muta lock.

Cadence: No pienso permitir que me gane una golfa de burdel como tú. Voy a ganarte hagas lo que hagas.

La decía Cadence, tratando de someter a su rival, cosa que Ember no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Ember: ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Con mucho esfuerzo, Ember logró liberarse de la llave.

Ember ahí agarró la cabeza de su rival y la dio un fuerte rodillazo al rostro. Luego la lanzó contra las cuerdas donde Cadence rebotó en ellas y Ember la recibió con un salto donde con sus patas traseras la agarró del cuello. De inmediato Ember realizó un rápido giro hacia atrás, dando una vuelta completa y golpear a su rival por la espalda contra el suelo del ring. Sin soltar sus patas traseras del cuello de la alicornio, la agarró de las patas traseras y ahí trató de inmovilizarla, pero Cadence logró librarse y quitarsela de encima.

Ember optó por aplicar otra llave. Con la alicornio boca abajo, Ember se puso encima de ella y agarrando de una de sus patas traseras, tiró de ella mientras se echaba al suelo, aplicando una llave Haas of Pain, aplicando fuerza en las patas traseras de la princesa.

Ember: ¿Decías que no ibas a permitir que te ganara? Querrás decir que no ibas a ganarme tú a mí.

Decía Ember, tratando de someter a su rival, cosa que Cadence no estaba nada dispuesto a permitirlo.

Cadence: ¡Eso nunca!

Cadence logró liberarse de la llave. Ambas adversarias se pusieron de pie. Ambas estaban cansadas y con sus cuerpos adoloridos por los constantes golpes y dolorosas llaves mutuas. Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar por la otra de ninguna manera.

Cadence cargó contra Ember tratando de darla un puñetazo, pero la unicornio plateada esquivó el ataque, donde ahí la agarró de la cintura, la levantó y de inmediato realizó un fuerte Backbreaker, donde golpeó con su rodilla con fuerza en la espalda de la alicornio y luego quedó tendida esta última en el suelo. Ember sin perder tiempo, se echó sobre la princesa que estaba boca abajo. Ember pisaba con sus patas traseras con las de las de Cadence y luego la agarró de los brazos. La unicornio plateada se echó para atrás al suelo llevando a la alicornio rosa consigo. Ahí Ember la aplicaba una Mexican Ceiling Hold a Cadence, donde la tenía inmovilizaba de brazos y piernas.

Ember: Ríndete ya, Cadence. No puedes ganarme. Admite que soy superior a ti.

Decía Ember con una sonrisa maliciosa y dominante, tratando de someter a Cadence con la dolorosa llave y que ésta se rindiera. Cadence pese al dolor que soportaba en la llave, contestó desafiante.

Cadence: ¡Eso nunca! ¡Jamás perderé ante una bruja como tú!

Con mucho esfuerzo, Cadence logró liberarse de la llave. Ambas se volvieron a levantar.

Ember trató de golpearla, pero Cadence la esquivó y la lanzó contra las cuerdas donde rebotó en ellas. La princesa se agachó y agarrando de la cintura, la pasó por encima haciendo que Ember se agarrar boca abajo por la espalda de la princesa. Cadence la tenía sujeta con sus brazos por encima de las patas traseras de la unicornio plateada, la mismo tiempo que con sus patas traseras tenía agarrada de la cabeza de Ember. Cadence sin perder tiempo, realizó un fuerte Back-to-Belly Piledriver donde golpeó la cabeza de la unicornio contra el suelo.

Sin perder tiempo, Cadence agarró a Ember de modo que estuviera ésta boca abajo y ella debajo, donde ahí la aplicó una Double Bridge, donde con sus brazos inmovilizaba las patas traseras de Ember, al mismo tiempo que con sus patas traseras inmovilizaba los brazos de Ember. Aquella llave hacía parecer que las dos yeguas dieran la imagen de como un puente.

Cadence: Jamás podrás contra la princesa del amor. Así que sométete y admite la derrota.

Decía Cadence con una sonrisa triunfante y dominante, tratando de someter a Ember con la dolorosa llave y que ésta se rindiera. Ember pese al dolor que sentía en sus patas por la llave, la contestó desafiante.

Ember: ¡Eso nunca pasará! ¡Jamás me ganará una golfa como tú!

Con mucho esfuerzo, Ember logró liberarse de la llave. Ambas volvieron a levantarse de nuevo.

Pese a que ambas yeguas estaban cansadas, exhaustas y con sus crines revueltas como cubiertas de sudor por todo su cuerpo, ambas yeguas seguían peleando. Dando fuertes golpes la una contra la otra.

Cadence la daba un puñetazo al rostro de Ember. Ember la dio una patada al estomago de Cadence. Cadence la dio un cabezazo al rostro de Ember. Ember la dio un codazo al rostro de Cadence. Cadence la dio un rodillazo al estomago de Ember. Ember la dio una patada en el costado de Cadence. Cadence la dio un fuerte rodillazo al costado de Ember.

Ambas yeguas se daban fuertes golpes, hasta que optaron por darse fuertes puñetazos al rostro de la otra con fuerza que parecían que podían partir cualquier cosa.

A cámara lenta, se veía a Cadence recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo de Ember en mitad del rostro. Luego también a cámara lenta, Ember recibió otro puñetazo de Cadence bajo el mentón.

Ambas yeguas se seguían sacudiendo en feroz duelo de puñetazos, donde ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar. Ambas yeguas se dieron un fuerte doble puñetazo al rostro de la otra que las hizo separar unos metros.

Ambas se quedaron de pie unos momentos mientras recobraban el aliento, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos de forma desafiante. Así hasta que ambas decidieron reanudar de nuevo su combate.

Ambas: ¡Ahhh...!

Ambas gritaron a la vez, abalanzándose mutuamente contra la otra. Ahí ambas yeguas se aferraron en un fuerte abrazo de oso mutuo.

Ambas yeguas de pie sobre sus patas traseras y frente a frente, se aplicaban la una a la otra un fuerte abrazo de oso. Ambas yeguas se miraban con odio a la otra, apretando con fuerza sus brazos tratando de someter a la otra.

Holy Blade se acercaba con cuidado a ambas yeguas, atento por si alguna de las dos lograba superar a la otra o alguna se rendía, aunque algo le decía que aquello llevaba para rato.

Ember: Ríndete, princesa de pega. No puedes ganarme.

La decía Ember a la alicornio, apretando con mayor fuerza en su abrazo, tratando de que esta última se rindiera.

Cadence: De ningún modo. Ríndete tú ahora que puedes, golfa.

Respondía Cadence a la unicornio, apretando aun más fuerte en su abrazo, tratando de que su rival se rindiera.

Ember: Eso nunca pasará. Será yo la que gane este combate.

Cadence: Claro que no. Ganaré yo.

Ambas yeguas seguían aplicando más y más fuerza en su abrazo, tratando de ganar a la otra.

Cadence: Ganaré el combate y tú perderás.

Ember: No. Tú perderás el combate y yo ganaré.

Cadence: No...Ganaré yo...

Ember: No...Ganaré yo...

Cadence: No...Yo...

Ember: No...Yo...

Ambas yeguas seguían haciendo más y más fuerza, donde ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder. Ambas estaban dispuestas a ganar a la otra como fuese.

Un reloj marcaba la hora. El tiempo pasaba y ambas yeguas aun seguían en su abrazo de oso. El público al principio miraba con suma atención, pero luego empezaron a aburrirse ya que ninguna de las dos adversarias daba su brazo a torcer y seguían con su abrazo de oso.

Holy Blade también empezaba a aburrirse e incluso bostezaba de sueño, como amenazando con dormirse en cualquier momento.

El tiempo pasaba y ambas yeguas con sus miradas llenas de odio, seguían con su brutal abrazo de oso, donde ambas las dolía ya las espaldas por el abrazo de la otra, pero aun así no estaban dispuestas a rendirse de ninguna manera.

A Holy Blade ya le empezaban a pesarle los ojos y antes de que se diera cuenta, acabó dormido.

Blade: ¡Ahhh...! ¡Me he dormido!

Exclamó el alicornio sobresaltado, mirando por todas partes. Ahí vio que el público también estaba dormido como él. También captó unos especies de ronquidos y ahí vio a nada menos que a Cadence y Ember aun en su abrazo, solo que ahora ambas tendidas en el suelo completamente dormidas. Holy Blade viendo eso, comentó.

Blade: Vaya...Supongo que esto es otro empate...Y no pienso ser yo quien despierte a esas dos.

Comentaba el semental, donde no le seducía la idea de tener que despertar a ambas yeguas.

Fin del capítulo.


	30. Poder de un Nephalen

**Poder de un Nephalen**

En un bosque cerca de la mansión Blade, Holy Blade estaba teniendo un entrenamiento especial.

Blade: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritaba Holy Blade lanzando puñetazos a alta velocidad contra nada menos que su madre Aurora, donde sorprendentemente la yegua bloqueaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques con su brazo. Pese a que Holy Blade golpeaba con fuerza, la yegua lograba bloquear si ningún problema los ataques de su hijo, como si no sintiera dolor alguno.

Aurora: ¡Vamos, hijo! Puedes hacerlo mejor.

Le iba diciendo su madre con tal de alentar a su hijo. Holy Blade asintiendo, dijo.

Blade: ¡Como quieras, madre! ¡Ahhhh...!

Mike lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, donde al mismo tiempo su cuerpo irradió cierta energía y parecía que iba a adoptar su forma como nephalen liberado, pero al final no fue así y todo se limitó a un simple puñetazo que Aurora bloqueó sin problema alguno.

Aurora: Tienes que esforzarte más, Holy Blade. De lo contrario, no podrás liberar tus plenos poderes como nephalen.

Le iba diciendo su madre a Holy Blade, donde el alicornio sintiéndose algo cansado la contestó.

Blade: Lo sé, madre. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero me es difícil hacerlo.

Aurora: No es fácil conseguirlo. Eso sí que puedo darte la razón.

Contestaba ahora su madre, mientras ambos se pararon un momento para descansar.

Blade: No sé si en algún momento me saldrá. Es bastante difícil. Ojala supiera como lo hizo Girion ese para que mis poderes nephalen salieran con solo desearlo él.

Comentaba el alicornio sintiéndose frustrado, ya que pese a todos sus intentos, no lograba liberar sus poderes. La única vez en que parecía que sus poderes nephalen surgieron, fue cuando Girion lo controlo. Su madre ahí le iba diciendo a su hijo.

Aurora: Tienes más poderes de lo que crees, hijo. Solo tienes que mirar en lo más profundo que hay en ti y lograrás liberarlo.

Blade: No lo tomes a mal, mamá, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Hasta ahora, no he visto a nadie que haya hecho lo mismo que yo.

Respondía Holy Blade a su madre no muy convencido de que lo pueda conseguir. Su madre escuchando lo que decía su hijo, se mantuvo en silencio. Luego ahí la yegua se concentró y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con una leve capa dorada y brillante. Aquello que hacía la yegua, no pasó desapercibido para Holy Blade.

Blade: ¿Madre...?

En ese instante, Holy Blade vio como a su madre la salían alas de energía centellantes de tono dorado. Su crin y cola adoptaron forma como de flama plateada con detalles blancos brillantes. Sus ojos se cubren con una especie de sombra plateada.

Holy Blade miraba completamente impresionado y con la boca abierta a su madre, ya que ésta lucía un increíble poder nada corriente en un pony y mucho menos en un terrestre.

Blade: Madre...Pero...¿Cómo?

Aurora se tapó la boca con el casco, tratando de contener las ganas de reírse debido a la expresión de sorpresa que tenía su hijo al verla con ese aspecto. No duro mucho con esa forma y casi de inmediato retornó a su estado anterior.

Aurora: A mí también me costó conseguir esta transformación. Tuve que entrenarme mucho para poder dominarlo y transformarme cuando quisiera.

Blade: ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente estamos hablando, madre?

Preguntaba el semental con curiosidad, queriendo saber cuánto tiempo le llevaría dominar poderes así. Aurora con gesto pensativo, respondió.

Aurora: Pues...A mí me llevó diez años conseguirlo.

Blade: ¡¿10 años?!

Exclamó sorprendido el semental al enterarse de la cifra. Aurora asintiendo de hombros, le respondió.

Aurora: Bueno. Es bastante complicado, pero una vez que pillas el truco, es mucho más fácil de lo que parece. Créeme.

Holy Blade soltó un suspiro cansado mientras le contestaba a su madre.

Blade: Yo no sé si siquiera lo lograré. Hasta ahora, no he logrado transformarme, como mucho un poco.

Comentaba el semental con bastante desánimo. Aurora ahí sonriendo, trató de animarlo.

Aurora: Hijo. Aunque no lo creas, has progresado mucho más rápido de lo que crees. Yo cuando empecé, no logré siquiera la mitad de lo que has hecho tú.

Decía esto la yegua para animar su hijo, cosa que funcionó porque el semental mirando un tanto incrédulo a ésta, preguntó.

Blade: ¿Lo dices en serio, madre?

Aurora: Por supuesto. Debo decir que me sorprendió con que rapidez estás despertando en parte tus poderes. Seguro que en nada de tiempo, lograrás desbloquear todos tus poderes. Y entonces serás un nephalen completo.

Decía esto la yegua con una sonrisa de confianza, a la vez que apoyaba su casco en el hombro del semental, donde ahí Holy Blade sonrió optimista. Luego de eso, el semental ahí preguntó.

Blade: Esto de los poderes nephalen liberados ¿Lo pueden hacer todos los nephalen?

Preguntaba el semental. Aurora negando con la cabeza, le contestó a su hijo a la vez que se dispuso a explicar el por qué.

Aurora: No exactamente. Los nephalen en general tienes poderes increíbles donde con entrenamiento, pueden aumentar sus poderes. Aunque son pocos los que pueden liberar su verdadero potencial. Yo soy de los pocos casos porque mi padre era uno de ellos, y tú al ser mi hijo, también tienes ese dom.

Blade: ¿Y mi hermana Dana también lo tendría?

Preguntó ahora Holy Blade, que en su mente se imaginaba a su hermana adoptando dicha forma.

Aurora: Por supuesto. Los dos sois hijos míos. Por lo que ambos tenéis el dom. Algún día empezaré con ella si quiere, pero de momento nos centraremos en ti. Nunca sabemos cuando Girion y sus seguidores podrían atacar de nuevo.

Blade: ¿Por qué ese Girion está obsesionado por dominar el mundo?

Preguntaba ahora el semental, ya que tenía curiosidad del por qué Girion quería dominar este mundo y sus habitantes para tanto para él como a sus seguidores. Aurora soltando un suspiro, trató de explicarse.

Aurora: Cuando en el mundo de origen de los nephalens, los ángeles usaron la Piedra del Mundo para reducir nuestro poder. Los nephalen actuales no sufrieron ese cambio, pero si nuestros hijos. Nacían débiles y su vida era corta. Girion fue de los poco nephalen que existieron en su día y se puede decir que lo afectó bastante del hecho de que nuestros poderes se vieran mermados enormemente, por lo que trató por todos los medios buscar alguna forma de librarse del mal que la Piedra del Mundo nos hizo.

Blade: ¿Qué pasó?

Aurora: Durante años, Girion y yo como varios nephalens más, tratamos de buscar una forma de escapar a la maldición de la piedra y finalmente lo encontramos. Combinando nuestros poderes, logramos crear un portal a otro mundo. Uno donde la Piedra del Mundo y sus efectos no nos podría alcanzar y así poder empezar de nuevo sin que nuestros hijos sufrieran las consecuencias.

Blade: Quieres decir, este mundo ¿No?

Aurora: Así es. Cuando llegamos, sufrimos cambios y adoptamos forma equina. Un efecto inesperado para todos. Je, je, je.

Comentaba riéndose en la última parte la yegua. Aquello dejó un tanto confundido al alicornio, que no entendía a lo que se refería su madre.

Blade: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo que adoptar forma equina?

Aurora: Ehhh...Es una historia larga que tal vez os lo cuente algún día. A lo que iba. Cuando llegamos a este mundo, nos establecimos y empezamos a crear nuestros poblados. Eso sí, apartados de la mayoría de las zonas donde hubiese también civilización.

Blade: ¿Y eso por qué?

Aurora: Nuestros poderes no eran nada corrientes. Y la gente de este mundo se impresionaba o incluso se asustaban de ello. No queríamos sufrir consecuencias o que por miedo e ignorancia nos atacasen. Por eso decidimos quedarnos en sitios aislados donde podríamos vivir en paz y sin problemas. La mayoría optamos vivir en paz donde nuestros hijos crecerían sanos y felices sin que sus poderes se vieran mermados. Por desgracia, no todos decidieron seguir el camino pacífico.

Blade: Ese sería Girion ¿Verdad?

Preguntó el semental, adivinando éste a lo que se refería su madre. Aurora con expresión seria y como si no la gustase hablar de ello, de manera afirmativa le respondió.

Aurora: Así es. Girion aparte de que nuestra especie prosperase, vio este mundo algo más que un hogar. Vio como un mundo para conquistar y que fuese únicamente para los nephalens como especie dominante absoluta.

Blade: ¿En serio quería ir tan lejos?

Aurora: A él siempre le afecto enormemente cuando trataron de suprimir nuestros poderes. En cierto modo lo enfureció y seguramente quería buscar venganza o algo así. Por lo que optó por tratar de buscar los medios para conquistar este mundo. Se fue de nuestro poblado con varios seguidores que pensaban igual que él. No volví a saber de él ni de sus seguidores hasta ahora.

Blade: Vaya...Menuda historia.

Comentaba el semental al conocer mejor, no solo el origen de los nephalens. Sino el de Girion y los suyos.

Blade: De todos modos, madre ¿Por qué ese Girion parece tan centrado en que yo me una a él? Seguramente tiene muchos en su bando. No veo de que le voy a servir precisamente yo.

Aurora: Pese a que Girion tiene muchos seguidores, curiosamente ninguno de ellos tiene la capacidad que tu tienes, Holy Blade. Como te dije ya antes, no lo obtiene cualquiera. Al tener tú grandes poderes nephalen, tratará por todos los medios de enrolarte.

Explicaba su madre al alicornio. Holy Blade con actitud seria y decidida, respondió.

Blade: Pues que se espere sentado. Porque si piensa que voy a unirme a él, es que no me conoce para nada. Soy un agente espectro cuyo trabajo es traer la paz y la justicia, y me siento orgulloso de serlo donde no lo renunciaré por nada.

Aurora sonrió ante la actitud decidida de su hijo y que fuese fiel a sus principios.

Aurora: Bueno, hijo. Ya hemos descansado lo suficiente. Continuemos con el entrenamiento.

Blade: Sí, madre.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Girion y sus seguidores, el semental estaba en su asiento, mientras delante de él tenía una pantalla mágica donde se mostraba el espacio. Kaitus estaba con él.

Kaitus: ¿Qué planea hacer ahora, maestro?

Preguntaba el semental, donde le llamaba bastante la atención que su maestro mirase tan fijamente la pantalla mágica. Girion con gesto inexpresivo no dijo nada de inmediato, hasta que finalmente dijo.

Girion: Un experimento.

Kaitus: ¿Un experimento?

Preguntó de nuevo al no entender nada. Girion no dijo nada, simplemente alzó su casco derecho y hacía movimientos con él, como si quisiera mover algo invisible. En ese momento, la pantalla mágica mostraba un meteorito que iba viajando por el espacio, cuya trayectoria estaba muy lejos de la orbita del planeta. En ese momento, un aura mágica rodeó dicho meteorito y cambio de rumbo hacia el planeta.

Girion: Bien...Veamos como se desarrolla todo a partir de aquí.

Comentaba el semental con una sonrisa maliciosa y conspiradora.

Más tarde en Ponyville, Holy Blade estaba paseando por las calles, hasta que escuchó unos sonidos como de disparos.

Blade: ¿Qué son esos disparos?

Holy Blade se acercó al origen del sonido y se sorprendió de ver lo que pasaba.

Drink Glass: ¡Pagad, morosos!

Alzaba la voz Drink Glass atrincherado tras la barra con sacos terreros, llevando el semental un casco militar y una escopeta con que realizaba los disparos. Brodek y Comet afuera tras una barrera de también sacos terrenos, llevando cascos militares y escopetas, iban disparando también.

Brodek: ¡Narices!

Comet: ¡Tenemos total libertad para consumir lo que queramos tomar!

Los disparos continuaban, mientras Holy Blade miraba en gran parte asombrado la escena.

Blade: Ni quiero molestarme en saber que pasa.

Comentaba el semental que no quería saber ni qué pasaba ni quería averiguarlo. En ese momento apareció corriendo un guardia real que lo llamó.

Guardia: ¡Agente Holy Blade! ¡Agente Holy Blade!

Blade: ¿Qué ocurre, guardia?

El guardia haciendo un saludo militar al alicornio, se dispuso a contestar.

Guardia: ¡Mensaje urgente de las princesas! ¡Se requiere su presencia como de los Caballeros de la Realeza y de varios guerreros en lista! Mire usted, también están Brodek y Comet en la lista.

Explicaba el guardia al alicornio. Holy Blade le llamó bastante la atención eso.

Blade: Vaya. Tiene que ser importante si se requiere también a Brodek y a Comet.

Brodek y Comet seguían disparando, hasta que Holy Blade con su magia cogió a ambos y arrastró a ambos.

Comet: ¡Blade! ¿Qué haces?

Brodek: ¡Justo cuando estábamos a punto de ganar!

Se quejaban ambos sementales mientras Holy Blade aun arrastrando a estos con su magia, les respondía.

Blade: Lo siento, chicos. Mensaje urgente de las princesas donde requieren mi presencia e incluso la vuestra...Desde luego, hay gustos para todos.

Explicaba el semental caminando de allí, aun arrastrando con su magia a sus dos amigos.

Brodek: Al menos podrías dejar que fuéramos andando.

Comet: Sí...Estamos sacando brillo al suelo con nuestros traseros.

Se quejaban ambos sementales mientras eran todavía arrastrados por el semental.

Holy Blade y sus amigos compuesto por Brodek, Comet, Eyedragon, Gunsmith, Wisp, Lightning Ghost, los caballeros reales. Todos iban en tren a Canterlot.

Holy Blade miraba por la ventana del tren mientras sus amigos charlaban. Cuando el semental alzó la vista al cielo, notó un especie de punto rojo.

Blade: ¿Qué será eso del cielo?

Se preguntaba el semental al notar aquel extraño punto rojo en el cielo. No podía distinguir lo que era, ya que estaba enormemente lejos para identificarlo. No le dio demasiada importancia y volvió con la charla con sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la estación en Canterlot, el grupo se dispuso a ir caminando al castillo. Wisp estaba pegada a Comet para desgracia de este último mientras Brodek se reía de la suerte del pegaso.

Mientras caminaban, notaron algo peculiar. Por todas las calles de Canterlot, veían cientos de ponis saliendo de todas partes corriendo, llevando carros cargados de maletas o paquetes. Muchos de ellos se dirigían a los trenes, dirigibles o cualquier transporte rápido, donde todos salían de Canterlot. Las expresiones de todos aquellos ponis que salían de Canterlot, era de puro miedo y horror como si estuvieran huyendo del mismísimo fin del mundo.

Eyedragon: ¿Soy yo o todo el mundo le ha dado por salir de Canterlot?

Preguntaba el kirin al notar a toda aquella gente marcharse del lugar. El resto del grupo pensaba igual.

Gunsmith: ¿Por qué se van toda esa gente?

Brodek: Quizás Blueblood le ha dado por presentarse a mister Universo ja, ja, ja.

Bromeaba el pony verde empezando a reírse. Comet donde sufría el fuerte abrazo de Wisp en su cuello, trató de decir.

Comet: Ahora mismo...A mí sí que me vendría salir huyendo...

Wisp: Oh, Comet. No seas tonto. Conmigo estás, pero que muy bien. Ji, ji, ji.

Respondía de forma dulce y amable la yegua, abrazando algo más fuerte al semental para desgracia de este.

Finalmente llegaron al castillo donde lo curioso es que apenas habían guardias o sirvientes. Aquello extrañó aun más al grupo. Finalmente llegaron a la sala del trono donde los estaban esperando Celestia y Luna donde al ver a los caballeros, no pudieron evitar poner unas expresiones de alivio.

Celestia: Habéis venido.

Luna: Nunca en mejor momento.

Decían ambas princesas, que pese a sus sonrisas de alegría, sus voces sonaban con gran preocupación, cosa que llamó la atención del grupo.

Ventus: ¿Algún problema, princesas?

Ignos: Nos ha hecho venir muy deprisa. Apenas tuve ni tiempo de tomarme mi pastel.

Rockaid: Ni yo de disfrutar mi tarde con mi querida Sweetie Belle. Espero que sea importante de verdad, porque estoy que reviento por no estar ahora mismo con ella.

Se quejaban estos dos últimos por no poder estar ahora en lo que tenían planeado hacer. Holy Blade ahí comentó.

Blade: Nos dijeron que era algo urgente. Algo como para que casi todos viniéramos aquí.

Celestia: Así es. Ahora mismo Canterlot está fuertemente amenazada con ser destruida por completo y no quedar ni rastro de ella.

Contestó la princesa con enorme preocupación y miedo en su voz, haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran con total expresiones de sorpresas.

Gunsmith: ¿Qué está diciendo?

Ghost: ¿Cómo que Canterlot está amenazada con ser destruida?

Ante las expresiones de sorpresa, Luna ahí ahora habló.

Luna: Mirad fuera ¿Veis un especie de punto rojo donde cada vez es más grande?

Haciendo caso a Luna, el grupo fue a mirar por la ventana y efectivamente, veían un punto rojo donde ahora era más grande que antes.

Comet: ¿Qué es eso?

Wisp: No lo sé, pero tengo miedo. Protégeme, mi Comet.

Contestaba la yegua, abrazando más fuerte al pegaso hasta el punto que le costaba ya respirar.

Comet: Yo sí...necesito protección...

Decía el pegaso donde le costaba respirar. Ventus mirando a las princesas, las preguntó a éstas.

Ventus: ¿Qué es eso, princesas?

Celestia: Eso, mis ponis. Es un meteorito gigante.

Todos: ¡¿Un meteorito gigante?!

Exclamaron sorprendidos todos ante la respuesta de la princesa. Ahí Celestia se dispuso a explicar.

Celestia: Nuestros astrónomos confirmaron que hace unas horas, un meteorito del tamaño de la capital de Equestria, se desvió de su rumbo y ahora se dirige hacia aquí.

Ventus: Por eso los habitantes de Canterlot se están marchando tan aprisa de aquí.

Cooper: Y por supuesto, llevándose todo lo de valor.

Luna: Ordenamos la evacuación de toda Canterlot. Por desgracia, puede que eso no sea suficiente.

Eyedragon: ¿Por qué lo cree, princesa Luna?

Luna: Nuestros astrónomos confirmaron que una vez que el meteorito se estrelle, no solo destruirá Canterlot. También destruirá todo lo que haya a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda. Por lo que es bastante probable que los ponis que huyan ahora, no puedan evitar la tragedia.

Celestia: Por eso necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Vosotros tenéis poderes superiores a ponis comunes, donde quizás podáis encontrar alguna solución al problema

Explicaban ambas princesas, esperando que el grupo tuviera alguna solución. Ahí Lightning Ghost exclamó.

Ghost: ¡Están de broma! ¿En serio creen que nosotros podemos detener un meteorito de ese calibre? ¡No pueden hablar en serio!

Exclamaba el pegaso verde donde le costaba aceptar la idea de que se pudiera detener algo tan gigantesco como un meteorito.

Gunsmith: Pero algo se deberá poder hacer.

Ignos: De lo contrario, muchos inocentes morirán.

Rockaid: Incluso mi adorada Sweetie Belle. Madre mía.

Eyedragon: ¿Y qué podríamos hacer?

El grupo no sabía que hacer, hasta que Brodek emulando una amplia sonrisa, dijo.

Brodek: ¡Yo tengo una idea!

Todos: ¡¿Mmmm...?!

Contestaron todos mirando a Brodek con expresiones serias y como diciendo "No lo dices en serio".

Más tarde. El grupo junto con las princesas, estaban en uno de los edificios más altos de Canterlot. En el cielo se podía ya ver algo mejor el meteoro, donde en algunas horas caería en la capital.

Ahí todo el mundo se preparó.

Brodek: Bien. A la de tres...Uno...Dos...¡Tres!

Holy Blade lanzó su más potente Atomic Blast. Ignos su más potente rayo mágico. Comet su más poderoso rayos de fuego. Gunsmith su más potente ataque tornado. Ghost disparó su más potente lanzamisiles al igual que Wisp un arma parecida. Ventus lanzó desde sus Keyblades unas ondas de viento. Rockaid sus más potentes flechas mágicas. Cooper disparó su bastón Revolver a máxima potencia. Brodek su ataque Cero. Eyedragon su más potente rayo de fuego. Las princesas sus más potentes rayos mágicos. Todos en la misma dirección orientados al cielo.

Los ataques se perdían en el cielo, donde no parecía pasar nada.

Ghost: Esto...¿Qué se supone que debería haber pasado?

Preguntaba el pegaso verde. Brodek ahora pensativo, comentó.

Brodek: Vaya. No ha funcionado.

Comet: ¿Qué pretendías conseguir con esto, Brodek?

Preguntaba el pegaso azul, donde Brodek ahí explicó su plan.

Brodek: Bueno...Pensé que si lanzábamos todos nuestros mejores ataques, lograríamos desplazar el planeta para que el meteoro pasara de largo.

Explicaba el semental su plan con gesto pensativo y con los brazos cruzados. Al escuchar eso, todos los presentes se le pusieron los ojos como puntos negros al estilo anime, a la vez que se les caía una gota tipo anime.

Ventus: ¿Ese era tu plan, pedazo de idiota?

Preguntó verdaderamente molesto el pegaso rojo en cuanto Brodek explicó su plan. El pony verde ahí se defendió.

Brodek: ¡Eh! Merecía la pena intentarlo.

Eyedragon: Sí, ya. Por culpa de la tontería, hemos perdido un tiempo precioso y el meteoro está cada vez más cerca.

Gunsmith: Calculo que en unas horas estará por llegar al planeta.

La preocupación del grupo aumentaba a medida que el meteoro estaba cada vez más cerca.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Girion y sus seguidores. Ésta junto con su seguidor Kaitus, observaban desde la pantalla mágica lo que sucedía en Canterlot.

Kaitus: Maestro ¿Qué utilizad tendrá para nosotros que Canterlot sea arrasada?

Preguntaba Kaitus a su maestro. Girion sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, respondió.

Girion: La destrucción de Canterlot me es completamente irrelevante.

Aquella respuesta dejó enormemente confundido a Kaitus.

Kaitus: Me temo que no le entiendo, maestro.

Girion: Claro que no. En realidad esto es una prueba para Holy Blade.

Kaitus: ¿Una prueba?

Girion: Así es. Por fin averiguaremos si Holy Blade tiene lo necesario para ser un autentico nephalen.

Comentaba Girion con una sonrisa maliciosa, donde moviendo su casco y empleando sus poderes, hizo que el meteoro cayera más deprisa a su destino.

Kaitus: ¿Qué hace ahora, maestro?

Girion: Nada como meter presión en una situación desesperada para que uno saque lo que verdaderamente lleva dentro.

Contestó Girion en cierto modo acelerando lo que tenía planteado.

En Canterlot, al grupo no les pasó desapercibido que la velocidad del meteoro haya aumentado.

Comet: Esto ¿Soy yo? ¿O ese meteorito ha aumentado la velocidad?

Preguntaba un tanto preocupado el pegaso azul.

Eyedragon: Mucho me temo que así es. Ahora va más deprisa.

Gunsmith: Esto pinta mal.

Comentaban éstos, observando como el meteorito se veía cada vez más grande a medida que se iba acercando.

Brodek: Podríamos repetir lo de antes, para ver si esta vez funciona.

Comentaba Brodek queriendo repetir la estrategia de antes. Ninguno pensaba igual.

Ventus: ¡No digas estupideces, Brodek! De lejos se ve que ese plan no va a funcionar.

Blade: En realidad...Podríamos intentarlo, pero en otra dirección.

Dijo ahora el alicornio blanco. Aquello captó la atención del grupo.

Cooper: ¿A qué te refieres, amigo?

Preguntaba extrañado el vaquero. Holy Blade ahí contestó.

Blade: Que lancemos un ataque combinado con todas nuestras fuerzas contra el meteorito. Quizás así podríamos destruirlo antes de que llegue a Canterlot.

Ignos: Mira tú. Eso no es mala idea.

Wisp: ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?

Comet: Porque Brodek nos tuvo ocupado con su tonto plan.

Respondió Comet de forma irónica, haciendo que Brodek le mirase feo y le sacase la lengua.

Ventus: Bien entonces. Ataquemos al meteoro con todas nuestras fuerzas ¿Estáis todos listos?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Blade: ¡Modo Kirin!

Holy Blade adoptó su forma kirin. Ahí todos concentraron sus fuerzas para lanzar un ataque conjunto.

Ventus: Venga...A la de tres...Uno...Dos...¡Tres!

Blade: ¡Rayo Ardiente!

Caballeros: ¡Ataque de la Realeza!

Eyedragon: ¡Dragón Infernal!

Comet: ¡Sol Ardiente!

Gunsmith: ¡Rayo Legendario!

Ghost y Wisp: ¡Misiles!

Todos lanzaron sus más potentes ataques contra el meteoro incluyendo las princesas, impactando todos los ataques en él y provocando una densa nube de humo que cubrió el cielo.

Eyedragon: ¿Lo conseguimos!

Luna: Esperemos que sí.

Todos rogaban que su ataque hubiese funcionado. Sus esperanzas decayeron cuando desapareció la nube y ahí vieron el meteoro que no había sufrido daño alguno y seguía avanzando.

Ignos: ¡No fastidies!

Wisp: ¡Ni siquiera ha frenado!

Gunsmith: A esa velocidad, caerá aquí en pocos segundos.

Brodek: ¡Ay, madre! ¡Tenemos que salir corriendo como si nos hubiese picado un abejorro bajo la cola!

Ghost: Me temo que ya no hay tiempo para huir.

Luna: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Wisp: ¡Ahhhh..! ¡Sálvame, Comet, cariño!

Comet: Ahora mismo..Lo que necesito primero...Es salvarme de tu abrazo de oso...Que me asfixio...

El grupo estaba desesperado y sin saber que hacer ahora. Holy Blade recobrando su estado alicornio, pensó en su familia. Su hermana, sus padres, su amiga y asistenta Kasidi. Todos sus amigos. Todo destruido por el meteoro. Todo eso con la mirada gacha y con su crin cubriendo su vista.

Blade: No...No lo permitiré...

Holy Blade alzó la vista y miró desafiante al meteorito.

Blade: ¡No pienso permitir que Canterlot y todo su alrededor sea destruido! ¡No en mi guardia! ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el alicornio, al mismo tiempo que una intensa luz cubrió al alicornio. Aquello llamó la atención de los presentes.

Wisp: ¿Qué le pasa a Holy Blade?

Comet: Ni idea...Y menos si me sigues estrangulando...

Respondía Comet que ya tenía la cara azul pálido y no su azul natural, debido a que Wisp de forma inconsciente lo estaba estrangulando con su abrazo.

Cuando la luz se disipó, Holy Blade estaba en su forma nephalen.

Rockaid: ¡Arrea! ¡Holy Blade ha adoptado la forma que cuando fue la gala!

Brodek: Solo espero que no se le vaya la pinza como aquella vez o la tenemos clara.

Holy Blade en su forma nephalen, miró a meteoro y tomando impulso, pegó un salto tremendo que prácticamente agrietó el suelo y el semental salió disparando como un cohete directo hacia el meteoro.

Mientras Holy Blade volaba hacia el meteoro, el semental con una mirada desafiante, iba diciendo.

Blade: ¡No iras...!

Holy Blade iba cargando su cuerno de magia.

Blade: ¡A caer...!

El cuerno de Holy Blade se iba iluminando cada vez más intensamente.

Blade: ¡En Canterlot!

Gritó esto último el semental, lanzando un enorme y grueso rayo que impactó de lleno en el meteoro.

Todos veían asombrados el enorme rayo que Holy Blade lanzaba contra el meteoro, incluso vieron como éste se iba fragmentando poco a poco hasta que finalmente estalló en pedazos.

Celestia: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Luna: ¡Lo consiguió!

Ignos: ¡Que fenómeno!

Brodek: ¡Síiii...! ¡Estamos salvo!

Rockaid: ¡Canterlot está salvado!

Eyedragon: Esto...Chicos...Creo que hay un problema...

Dijo esto último el kirin, apagando los ánimos del grupo.

Ghost: ¿Qué problema?

Eyedragon: ¡Los restos del meteoro caen hacia aquí!

Respondió alarmado el kirin donde ahí todos se dieron cuenta de que tenía este razón. Los restos del meteoro caían sobre la ciudad a modo de lluvia. Uno de ellos impactó en la base del edificio donde estaban ellos, haciendo que éste cayera.

Los voladores tuvieron que salir volando y algunos cargando con los que no podían volar.

Celestia: No solo ha caído en el edificio.

Luna: Están cayendo por toda Canterlot.

Decían ambas princesas donde efectivamente, los fragmentos del meteoro caían por la ciudad, destruyendo varios puntos de Canterlot y provocando incendios.

Holy Blade aterrizó en el suelo y ahí recobró su aspecto normal. El semental iba recobrando el aliento, justo cuando un trozo del meteorito impacto en un edificio cercano a donde estaba el alicornio. Holy Blade notando la lluvia de meteoros destruyendo parte de Canterlot, comentó.

Blade: Vaya...Espero que esto no lo descuenten de mi sueldo...

Comentaba el semental, sintiendo éste que había hecho una chapucería.

Volviendo con Girion, el semental miraba la escena con una sonrisa complacida, mientras Kaitus estaba impresionado por lo sucedido.

Kaitus: No me lo puedo creer...Ese tipo...

Girion: Sí...Cada vez está más cerca de llegar a su verdadero poder...Perfecto.

Comentaba Girion con gran satisfacción ante el resultado obtenido.

Días más tarde...

Holy Blade estaba en su casa junto con sus padres, su hermana, su novia y la asistenta en la mansión Blade. En el cuarto principal, Holy Blade estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico. En ella ponía sobre la lluvia de meteoros destrozó parcialmente Canterlot.

Tras terminar de leer la noticia, Holy Blade soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Blade: Madre mía...Yo quería evitar que el meteoro destruyera Canterlot y alrededor...Y acabo provocando un gran desastre en ella...

Comentaba con pesar el alicornio al sentir que la había fastidiado. Ahí los demás trataron de animarlo.

Pleasure: Vamos, cariño. No es para tanto.

Dana: Pleasure tiene razón. Teóricamente si el meteorito se hubiera estrellado en Canterlot, habría arrasado toda la capital y todo su alrededor. Detenerlo habría sido no menos que un milagro.

Lance: Cierto, hijo. Tu ataque quizás no detuvo el meteoro, pero lograste reducir su fuerza de impacto y mimizar los daños. Si no murió nadie y solo han sido perdidas materiales, eso ya es un gran logro.

Kasidi: Así que no se sienta mal, amo Blade.

Las palabras de los presentes parecían animar algo a Holy Blade, donde ahí éste se sintió algo mejor. Su madre posando su casco en el hombro del semental y dedicándole una sonrisa, le dijo.

Aurora: Y lograste despertar en parte tus poderes, hijo. Pronto podrás hacerlo a voluntad. Sin duda me siento orgullosa de ti.

Blade: Gracias, madre. A todos.

Agradeció el semental a su familia y amigas. Aunque no pudo evitar la caída del meteoro en la capital, si al menos pudo reducir drásticamente su poder destructivo. Algo es algo ¿No?

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	31. Mundo Opuesto 1º Parte

**Mundo Opuesto 1º Parte**

En el interior de lo que parecía un almacén abandonado, se movía una silueta como de un semental unicornio. Dicha silueta se movía con cuidado en el lugar, como si procurase que nadie le viera.

¿?: Soy el último que aun está libre. Los demás han sido capturados.

Comentaba la misteriosa sombra que andaba en el lugar.

¿?: Mi única esperanza es usar este hechizo para ir a otro mundo y pedir ayuda. Solo espero que funcione.

La misteriosa sombra alzaba con su magia un pergamino de hechizos. El misterioso unicornio iba a leer el pergamino, hasta que de repente una luz surgida de la nada le iluminó.

¿?: ¡Te encontramos! ¡Príncipe Sombra!

Se escuchaba otra voz proveniente de una silueta que tenía forma de alicornio, donde de su cuerno surgía una luz iluminando la primera silueta revelando ser nada menos que Sombra, solo que diferente. Para empezar no tenía cuerno rojo sino negro normal y ojos normales. Llevando ropas reales (como el King Sombra de los comic donde las mane viajan a otro mundo paralelo donde los malos son buenos y viceversa). Sombra al verlo, maldijo su suerte.

Sombra: ¡No! ¡Blood Blade!

Exclamó el unicornio ante el llamado Blood Blade. Este último emulando una sonrisa perversa, le decía a Sombra.

Blood Blade: Has sido escurridizo, Sombra. Pero aquí acaba tu viaje.

Sombra: ¡Nunca me cojereis! ¡Iré a otro mundo donde conseguiré la ayuda necesaria!

Respondió desafiante Sombra creando este un portal dimensional gracia al pergamino, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de meterse en él, una especie de cadena golpeo el pergamino que tenía Sombra, arrebatándosela de su magia y luego traerlo hacia otra silueta oscura con forma de unicornio.

Sombra: ¡No!

¿?: Lo tengo.

Blood Blade: Je, je, je. Buen trabajo.

Sombra había perdido el pergamino y para mayor desesperación, el portal que había creado se estaba cerrando. No tenía tiempo para entrar, pero sí para lanzar su corona dorada al interior del portal siendo lo único que lo cruzo.

Blood Blade: ¡Atrapadlo!

Ordenaba el llamado Blood Blade donde otras tres figuras oscuras aparecieron, una con forma de pegaso, otro con forma de terrestre y el último parecía un potro. Entre los cinco rodeaban a Sombra donde este último estaba en guardia.

Blood Blade: Entrégate y te prometo que no te dolerá...Al menos no demasiado. je, je, je.

Sombra miró desafiante al llamado Blood Blade y le respondió desafiante.

Sombra: ¡Nunca! ¡Encontraré la forma de deteneros! ¡Lo juro!

Sombra iluminó su cuerno, provocando una intensa luz cegadora que obligó a los presentes a taparse los ojos. Cuando la luz desapareció, Sombra había desaparecido.

¿?: Se ha largado, jefe.

Comentaba la sombra del unicornio. El llamado Blood Blade se acercó a la luz, revelando su aspecto.

Sorprendentemente era idéntico a Holy Blade. Solo que su pelaje era algo más oscuro. Su crin rubia con tono apagado con mechones negros. Su cutie mark era un escudo siendo partido en pedazos por dos espadas negras.

El alicornio tomando con su magia el pergamino que le había quitado a Sombra y ojearlo un poco, comentó.

Blood: No importa. Ya le cogeremos en otro momento. De momento, creo que hemos encontrado un hechizo para garantizar nuevas conquistas en otro universos. Je, je, je ¿No creéis, Caballeros de la Muerte?

Comentaba el alicornio con una sonrisa perversa mientras los llamados Caballeros de la Muerte se asomaban a la luz, revelando así su aspecto, siendo casi idénticos a los Caballeros de la Realeza, pero como una versión retorcida y malvada de ellos. Portando armaduras oscuras con diseños de calaveras en ellas. Colores oscuros y sus armas parecían versiones oscuras y diabólicas de las armas legendarias.

Ventus reverso: ¿Qué planea hacer con ese hechizo, jefe?

Rockaid reverso: Je, je, je. Sea lo que sea, seguro que será bueno para encontrar y matar a otros Button Mash como el idiota ese que intentó quitarme a y amada y diabólica Angrie Belle. Je, je, je.

Cooper reverso: O tesoros que robar y asesinar.

Ignos reverso: Una cosa es cierta. Seguro que encontraremos adversarios nuevos para combatir y matarlos. Je, je, je.

Comentaban los Caballeros de la Muerte con sonrisas perversas, aunque ninguna tan perversa como el del Blood Blade, donde emulaba una sonrisa verdaderamente perversa y diabólica.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de Holy Blade y compañía. El alicornio junto con los Caballeros de la Realeza, volvieron de una importante misión.

Blade: Por fin volvemos a Canterlot.

Rockaid: Sí...Madre mía. Sí que nos llevo tiempo esa misión.

Cooper: Bueno. Ahora a ver que se me ocurre para gastar una buena broma al señor Morning. Je, je, je.

Ventus: ¿Nunca te cansas de gastarle bromas a Shining, Cooper?

Cooper: Para nada. Je, je, je. Es la principal razón de mi existencia.

El grupo rotó los ojos ante las ocurrencia del vaquero. Holy Blade ahí le dijo al grupo.

Blade: Bueno, chicos. Voy a ver a Iron Steel para informarle del éxito de la misión. Hasta luego.

Caballeros: ¡Hasta luego!

Holy Blade fue caminando por el pasillo hasta el cuartel de los guardias espectros. El semental se metió en el despacho del líder de los espectros, pero no vio a dicho semental.

Blade: Vaya. No está. Se habrá ido a comer.

El semental se iba a marchar para buscarlo, hasta que se percató de que en el suelo había un especie de corona de oro. Aquello le llamó poderosamente la atención y la recogió del suelo para verla mejor.

Blade: ¿Una corona?

Se preguntaba el semental sin percatarse de que una silueta oscura lo acechaba por la espalda. Ahí dicha silueta iba a disparar un rayo mágico, hasta que Holy Blade notando la presencia del nuevo visitante se giró y disparó un veloz rayo con el intruso. El intruso disparó también su rayo, que chocó contra el de Holy Blade anulando así mutuamente. El alicornio azul en guardia, alzó la voz.

Blade: ¿Quién eres? ¡Identifícate!

Exigía el alicornio saber la identidad de su atacante. Finalmente su atacante emergió de la oscuridad, revelando ser nada menos que Blood Blade. Holy Blade se sorprendió de ver a un semental casi idéntico a él.

Blade: ¿Pero qué...?

Blood: Vaya, vaya. Así que este mundo donde Sombra pidió ayuda. Je, je, je. Menuda coincidencia. Y por lo visto venía a pedirte la ayuda a ti, mi homólogo bueno.

Decía el malvado alicornio a la vez disparando un rayo rojo oscuro contra Holy Blade, donde este último lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado.

Blade y Blood: ¡Atomic Blast!

Ambos alicornios lanzaron sus ataques explosivos contra el otro, donde ambos ataques chocaron, provocando una enorme explosión que fue percibida por la mayoría de los que estaban en el lugar, incluyendo los caballeros.

Ventus: ¿Qué pasa?

Ignos: ¡Rockaid! ¿Qué has hecho esta vez para provocar esas explosiones?

Rockaid: ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver esta vez! ¡Lo juro!

Ventus: No sé qué pasa, pero mejor ver lo que pasa. Vamos.

Los caballeros fueron raudo y veloz al origen de la explosión.

Mientras tanto, en un derruido despacho, estaba Holy Blade en medio de una nube de polvo. El alicornio miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrar a su enemigo, hasta que rápidamente tuvo que hacerse a un lado para esquivar un ataque de espada proveniente de Blood Blade. Holy Blade sacó la suya donde ahí bloqueó un nuevo intento de ataque de su enemigo.

Blade: ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Y por qué te pareces tanto a mí?

Blood: Je, je, je. Me llamo Blood Blade y soy por así decirlo, tu reverso.

Blade: ¿Mi reverso?

Preguntó confundido el semental ante lo que había dicho el otro alicornio. Blood Blade con una sonrisa perversa, lo afirmó.

Blood: Así es. Creo que conociste a los reversos de tus amigos los ponis elementales.

Blade: ¿Fuiste tú acaso quien los envió?

Blood: Así es. Aunque esos idiotas lo fastidiaron bien. No importa. Pronto tendré los medios para conquistar este mundo. Ja, ja, ja.

Blade: ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

Respondió desafiante el alicornio tratando de golpear con su espada al del alicornio reverso.

Blood: Será un placer. Je, je, je.

Ambos alicornios se enzarzaron en un intenso combate de espadas, chocando sus armas contra el otro. Ambos moviéndose por todo el despacho. Blood Blade intentó partirlo en dos a Holy Blade, pero este último se apartó haciendo que su enemigo partiera en dos la mesa del escritorio.

Blood Blade iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Holy Blade usó su magia para elevar y lanzar un deposito de agua del dispensador de agua, donde le dio de llenó al alicornio reverso donde el recipiente de rompió y empapó con agua, cegando así temporalmente. Permitiendo así a Holy Blade darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo estampó contra la pared.

Holy Blade se lanzó hacia el alicornio reverso para acabar con él, pero Blood Blade creó una barrera con que detuvo la marcha del alicornio. Ahí con su magia oscura cogió unos estantes que estaban en lados opuestos y las juntó de golpe pillando por medio a Holy Blade donde este sufrió mucho daño.

Blood Blade ahora cargó contra el alicornio con intención de matarlo, pero el alicornio esquivó la estocada del alicornio reverso y ahí le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó contra la pared. El alicornio reverso poniéndose de pie miró al alicornio azul y le dijo.

Blood: Podría estar combatiendo contra ti todo el día, pero aun así debo matarte para así yo...

No pudo terminar de hablar el alicornio oscuro, porque recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una barra de metal, que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Holy Blade pudo ver que el quién lo golpeó era nada menos que Iron Steel armado con una barra de metal, donde el viejo semental con expresión seria, miró a Holy Blade y le comentó.

Iron: Bueno, agente Holy Blade ¿Podrías explicarme quién es este tipo y por qué mi despacho está en ruinas?

Más tarde, Holy Blade junto con los caballeros y las princesas de Equestria, estaban en prisión donde tenían encerrado a Blood Blade, llevando este último un anillo antimagia en su cuerno y con cadenas en sus patas. Ahí conversaban lo sucedido o más bien lo que Holy Blade pudo explicar.

Luna: A ver si lo entiendo ¿Este es un especie de Holy Blade reverso proveniente de otro mundo?

Preguntaba la princesa Luna. Holy Blade revisando el hechizo que había usado Blood Blade para viajar entre mundos, lo afirmó.

Blade: Eso parece. Y por lo visto, usó este hechizo para viajar a nuestro mundo.

Cooper: Carai. Eso parece de ciencia ficción.

Rockaid: Como en los comic, cuando los héroes viajan a un mundo paralelo donde conocen versiones malvadas de ellos mismos. Que mal yuyu me da todo esto.

Ventus: Y vino a nuestro mundo ¿Para qué?

Ignos: ¿No es obvio? Siendo la versión malvada de Holy Blade, seguramente ha venido a nuestro mundo para algún plan malvado y diabólico que sin duda, será de lo peor. Eso pasa siempre cuando se chocan universos opuestos.

Comentaban éstos ante el hecho de tener a una versión opuesta de Mike Bluer. La princesa Luna con una mirada severa hacia el opuesto de Mike, le preguntó a éste.

Luna: ¡Dinos! ¿Para qué has venido? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Exigía respuestas la princesa Luna. Blood Blade mirando a la princesa con una sonrisa perversa, la contestó.

Blood: Je, je, je ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Ah! Claro. Una estupida con cerebro inferior como tú hay que explicarla las cosas. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondía con burla el alicornio reverso mientras se reía de forma perversa. Cooper en defensa de Luna, le llamó la atención.

Cooper: ¡Oye! No le faltes el respeto a mi querida princesa Luna.

En el momento que el vaquero le habló, el alicornio reverso miró a Cooper y con una sonrisa perversa le dijo.

Cooper: Curioso. Así que la versión débil y buena de Cooper defiende a la princesa Luna. En mi mundo, mi amigo Cooper siempre se divierte a consta de los deseos de la exprincesa Luna. La de veces que se divirtió con ella. Je, je, je.

Cooper: ¡Cállate, maldito! ¡O te vuelo la cabeza!

Amenazaba el vaquero apuntando con su arma al alicornio reverso. Pese a la amenaza, el alicornio reverso no parecía mínimamente preocupado o asustado. Ahí la princesa Celestia tomó la palabra.

Celestia: Hay que averiguar cuáles son las intenciones de este reverso de Holy Blade y si hay más como él en su mundo.

Blade: Bueno. Yo podría ir allí y averiguarlo.

Respondió Holy Blade. Sus amigos mirando preocupados al alicornio, le comentaron.

Ventus: Holy Blade. Eso que dices es una locura ¿Cómo pretendes llegar allí?

Ignos: Por no decir que si en ese mundo hay versiones opuestas de nosotros, en el momento que te vean, tratarán de hacerte trizas.

Rockaid: Seguro que te querrán arrancar el corazón y meterlo en una lata de conservas.

Cooper: Y sin duda usarán tu pellejo para hacerse algunas carteras.

Ante los comentarios, Holy Blade sonrió y ahí respondió.

Blade: No hay problema si yo hago esto.

El alicornio iluminó su cuerpo y una luz lo rodeó. En ese momento, su apariencia cambió a la de Blood Blade para sorpresa de los presentes.

Ignos: ¡Whoa! Que pasada.

Rockaid: Es verdad.

Celestia: Veo que has dominado bien la magia de cambio de aspecto, agente Holy Blade.

Comentaban éstos, en parte sorprendidos ante el cambio de imagen de Holy Blade. Incluso Blood Blade no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante ello.

Blade: Bien. Ya tengo la apariencia de Blood Blade. Ahora solo tengo que usar el hechizo que usó él para viajar a la otra dimensión y así averiguar sus planes.

Comentaba en alicornio mientras examinaba el hechizo para aprender a usarlo.

Ventus: Holy Blade. Eso será peligroso. Deberíamos ir contigo para cubrirte las espaldas.

Blade: No, chicos. Si aparecéis conmigo y aparecen también vuestros monólogos, tendremos serios problemas. Es mejor que vaya yo solo.

Explicaba el alicornio blanco el por qué no podían ir con él sus amigos. Celestia con tono serio, le comentó al alicornio.

Celestia: Muy bien, agente Holy Blade. Ve a ese otro mundo, pero ten cuidado. Procura que no te descubran.

Blade: Lo intentaré, princesa. Mientras tanto, aseguraos que este tipo no escape de aquí. Seguro que si él podría, armaría una bien gorda aquí en Equestria.

Cooper: No le quitaremos la vista de encima.

Rockaid: Sí. Al mínimo intento de huida, le ensarto una flecha por el...

Ventus: ¡Rockaid!

Le llamó la atención el pegaso rojo al enano, donde este último sonriendo levemente, respondió.

Rockaid: ¡Ejem!...Que le daremos por ahí. Je, je, je.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Holy Blade iría al otro mundo mientras el resto se quedarían vigilando a Blood Blade.

Blade: Bien, amigos. Deseadme suerte.

El alicornio realizó el hechizo, creando un portal dimensional por ella.

Celestia: Buena suerte, agente Holy Blade.

Luna: Ten mucho cuidado allí.

Blade: Lo tendré, gracias.

Finalmente el alicornio saltó al interior del portal donde de inmediato se cerró tras de sí, dejando al grupo con Blood Blade, donde el alicornio malvado ahí emuló una sonrisa perversa y conspiradora.

Mientras tanto, Holy Blade llegó al otro mundo. El alicornio con el disfraz aun puesto, miraba por todos lados donde parecía el interior de un castillo.

El semental estaba concentrando en el lugar, hasta que una voz le llamó la atención.

Ventus R: Ya has vuelto, Blood Blade.

Ignor R: ¿Qué has encontrado en ese mundo, amigo?

Cooper R: ¿Ese mundo será presa fácil para conquistarlo y robar todos sus tesoros?

Rockaid R: Y lo más importante ¿Hay un Button al que yo pueda matar?

Holy Blade se giró y ahí vio a nada menos que a las versiones reversas de sus amigos los caballeros. Holy Blade mirando a éstos, pensó para sí.

Blade: (Es como ver a mis amigos reflejados en el espejo del mal).

Metiéndose en su papel como Blood Blade, el alicornio ahí les respondió.

Blade: Mucho me temo que la invasión será imposible. En ese mundo, todos tienen súper poderes comparables a los de un guerrero alicornio.

Explicaba el semental tratando de sonar convincente. El Ventus reverse pensativo, comentó.

Ventus R: Ya veo. Seguramente por eso Sombra quería ir a ese mundo, para traerse ayuda aquí.

Ignos R: Aunque eso es algo que no podrá hacer. Je, je, je.

Cooper R: Lo malo, es que nos obliga a emplear el otro plan.

Blade: Sí...El otro plan.

Contestó Holy Blade donde no tenía ni idea de cuál era el plan que mencionó el vaquero reverso. Rockaid reverso con una sonrisa diabólica, se dispuso a explicar el plan.

Rockaid R: Oh, sí..."La bomba destructora aniquiladora suprema de mundos universales del juicio final". Mi mayor creación hasta ahora. Je, je, je. En el momento que enviemos esa bomba a ese mundo, todo quedará arrasado. Espero poder presenciarlo con mis propios ojos la gran explosión que hará. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba el Rockaid reverso emulando una sonrisa maniática y diabólica, donde el enano parecía el mismo demonio. A Holy Blade le preocupó lo que dijo el enano.

Blade: (Si lo que dice esta versión maniática de Rockaid es cierto, debo inutilizar esa bomba como sea).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio, teniendo éste claro cual era su objetivo.

Ignos R: Dime, enano ¿Tienes esa bomba lista?

Rockaid R: Casi. Tengo todo preparado salvo una cosa. El elemento esencial para que mi bomba tenga la potencia suficiente para hacer estallar al planeta entero. Necesitamos el Isótopo 47/QÑ56 para ello. Lo encontraremos en Industrias Moon.

Ventus R: Bien ¿Vamos para allá, jefe?

Preguntaba el pegaso a Holy Blade. Holy Blade ahí le contestó.

Blade: Por supuesto. Vamos para allá de inmediato (y sobre todo, debo impedir que se hagan con ese elemento para su bomba como sea).

Pensaba esto último el alicornio, queriendo impedir que aquella bomba se complete.

Más tarde, Holy Blade y los caballeros oscuros iban volando. Holy Blade con su magia llevaba a Ignos, Cooper y Rockaid reverso, mientras Ventus reverso volaba con sus propias alas. Mientras iban por el cielo, Holy Blade pudo ver la ciudad, donde por las calles habían ponis que en el momento que les veían, salían huyendo.

Blade: (Un mundo donde los malvados gobiernan a sus anchas. Sin duda un mundo de pesadilla que no querría vivir ni loco).

Pensaba Holy Blade donde podía comprender que aquel mundo, los malvados lo gobernaban y no había ningún héroe que se los pudiera impedir.

Tras volar por un rato, llegaron a su destino. Un enorme edificio de investigación.

Ventus R: Ahí está nuestro destino. Cooper, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Cooper R: Marchando. Je, je, je.

Cooper reverso sacó su arma, donde parecía una versión corrupta y malvada del arma de Cooper, donde la principal diferencia es que era de color rojo sangre. La punta tenía forma de calavera con la boca abierta donde por ella salía el cañón. El gancho era afilado como una hoz. El vaquero ahí disparó un potente rayo rojo que destruyó la pared misma.

Ventus R: Vía libre. Todos adentro.

Los sementales y potro entraron en el edificio. Algunos ponis guardas intentaron detenerlos, pero Holy Blade queriendo asegurarse de que los caballeros oscuros no les hacían daño, lanzó un hechizo de viento que se llevó volando a los guardias, apartándolos así del camino.

Rockaid R: ¡Eh! Deja algo para los demás.

Decía el Rockaid reverso, sacando éste un arco parecido al arco de Rockaid, solo que dicha arma tenía forma de serpiente con la boca en la zona donde se pondría las flechas. El enano iba a disparar una especie de flecha verde oscura, hasta que Holy Blade le dio un manotazo al arma y ahí con actitud severa, le dijo al enano.

Blade: ¡El trabajo, primero! La diversión después. No podemos perder tiempo.

Ignos R: Vaya. Con la ilusión que me había hecho con lo de poder matar algunos guardias.

Comentaba el Ignos reverso, sacando éste un arma parecida a la Cruz de Combate de Ignos, solo que dicha arma parecía una cruz hecha en llamas.

Ventus R: Blood Blade tiene razón. No podemos perder el tiempo en tonterías. Primero consigamos el isótopo ese, luego ya nos divertiremos dando caza a algunos de esos malditos héroes fracasados que queden.

Comentaba el Ventus Reverso, sacando éste unas armas parecidas a las Keyblades de Ventus, solo que dichas armas parecían cuchillas hechas de huesos y con empuñaduras en forma de cabezas de dragón.

Holy Blade lanzaba rayos de alta potencia para derribar las paredes hasta llegar a la sala, donde ahí estaba lo que buscaban.

Rockaid R: Ahí está lo que buscamos. El Isótopo 47/QÑ56 que necesitamos para el arma destructora.

Comentaba el enano con malicia mientras señalaba con el casco un recipiente que estaba sobre una capsula de cristal.

Rockaid R: Tened cuidado. Con lo manazas que sois, seguro que lo rompéis. Si ese recipiente se raja siquiera, ya no podrá servirnos de nada.

Advertía el enano al grupo. Holy Blade escuchando eso, pensó para sí.

Blade: (Con que sí ¿Eh? Creo que ya tengo una forma rápida de acabar con todo esto y así salvar mi mundo). Ya lo cojo yo. No sea que como dice el enano, la vayáis a fastidiar.

Hablaba con tono arrogante el alicornio metido en su papel de malvado. Ahí se adelantó para ser el primero en tomar el isótopo. Su plan era simple, cogerlo y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar los caballeros oscuros, partirlo en dos con sus espadas y así inutilizarlo. Aquello era la parte más fácil. La más complicada era luego salir de allí sin que los caballeros oscuros le matasen sin piedad en cuando descubrieran que él no era Blood Blade.

Blade: (Bien. Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas).

Pensaba el alicornio a punto de tomar el recipiente, pero mucho antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, una tentáculo de sombras apareció de la nada, tomando el recipiente e impidiendo a Holy Blade que lo tomase.

Sombra: ¡No permitiré que os hagáis con él!

Alzaba la voz nada menos que Sombra, donde el semental con actitud desafiante, tomó el recipiente e impidiendo que Holy Blade la pudiera tomar, arruinando así el plan del alicornio de destruir el isótopo.

Blade: (Maldición. Que inoportuno).

Maldecía el alicornio ante el hecho de que aquel versión buena de Sombra le arruinase el plan. Antes de que el alicornio pudiera hacer algo más, los caballeros oscuros se dispusieron a atacarlo.

Rockaid R: ¡A por él!

Cooper R: ¡Esta vez pienso colgarle de las tripas en lo alto de los restos de la estatua de la Ponylibertad!

Decía el enano y el vaquero, disparando éstos sus armas contra Sombra. El unicornio negro se teletransportó para esquivar los ataques.

Ignos R: ¡Maldición! ¡Se ha escapado!

Ventus R: ¡Y se ha llevado el isótopo con él!

Rockair R: ¡Debemos encontrarlo! ¡Necesitamos ese isótopo! ¡Sin ella, la bomba no servirá ni para fuegos artificiales!

Alzaban la voz molestos por el hecho de que Sombra les quitara el isótopo ante sus propias narices. Holy Blade mirando a éstos, les dijo.

Blade: ¡Separémonos! ¡Cada uno por su lado intentad atrapad a Sombra!

Ventus R: Me parece bien. Vamos.

Los cinco se separaron. Holy Blade esperaba ser el primero en encontrar a Sombra, porque si lo encontraban los otros antes que él, las cosas se complicarían enormemente.

Mientras tanto, Sombra iba corriendo por un pasillo con el isótopo consigo. De vez en cuando miraba para atrás para asegurarse de que no le seguían. Justo cuando pasó por un cruce, Holy Blade lo interceptó y lo puso contra la pared.

Sombra: ¡Maldito! ¡No voy a permitir que os salgáis con la vuestra!

Alzaba la voz Sombra tratando de librarse del agarre mágico de Holy Blade. El alicornio mirando a éste, le dijo.

Blade: Cálmate, amigo. No soy Blood Blade aunque me parezca a él.

Sombra paró de forcejear cuando Holy Blade le dijo aquello último.

Sombra: ¿Cómo dices?

Blade: Me parece que tú enviaste esto antes.

Contestó el semental mostrando el objeto en forma de corona que Sombra tiró anteriormente en el primer portal que creó. Sombra al darse cuenta de que no era Blood Blade, preguntó.

Sombra: ¿Eres del mundo paralelo?

Blade: Así es. Me disfracé como Blood Blade para averiguar sus planes y vaya que si lo hice. Por lo visto, quieren crear una súper bomba para destruir mi mundo.

Sombra: Ya veo. Así que ese era su plan. Que miserables.

No pudieron continuar hablando, porque ambos escucharon las voces de los caballeros oscuros a lo lejos.

Ventur R: ¡Blood Blade! ¿Lo has encontrando?

Cooper R: ¡Espero que no! ¡Aposté con el enano apestoso que yo sería el primero en atraparlo!

Holy Blade podía escuchar las voces de los caballeros oscuros. Luego mirando a Sombra, le dijo.

Blade: El tiempo apremia. Ponte esto.

Decía el alicornio, poniendo un transmisor oculto en el interior del a oreja de Sombra.

Blade: Esto nos pondrá en contacto y otra cosa, lo siento.

Sombra: ¿Lo siento, por qué?

Preguntó confundido Sombra ante lo último que dijo el alicornio.

Blade: Por esto...

Contestó el alicornio, dando un puñetazo a Sombra al rostro, donde lo último que vio el unicornio fue oscuridad antes de perder el sentido.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	32. Mundo Opuesto 2º Parte

**Mundo Opuesto 2º Parte**

Holy Blade había viajado al mundo reverso de su homólogo malvado Blood Blade, para tratar de averiguar los planes malvados que tendría éste y sus esbirros del otro mundo.

Ahí averiguó que en caso de que no pudiesen conquistar su mundo, enviarían una bomba con capacidad suficiente para destruirlo por completo. Solo les faltaba un elemento para conseguir.

Holy Blade haciéndose pasar por Blood Blade, fue con el grupo de los Caballeros de la Muerte, esperando así sabotear sus planes. Por desgracia las cosas se torcieron cuando apareció la versión buena de King Sombra en el peor momento. Para salvarlo, Mike tuvo que noquearlo, aunque no pudo impedir que se hicieran con el último elemento para completar la bomba.

En el castillo de Canterlot, una versión retorcida y oscura del mundo de Holy Blade, estaba el alicornio enfrente de una pantalla mirando unos datos. Con él estaba Ventus Reverso.

Ventus R: ¿Qué estás mirando, Blood Blade?

Blade: Estoy revisando unas cosas. Por cierto ¿Qué habéis hecho con Sombra?

Ventur R: Está siendo interrogado por Gunsmith. Ya sabes que él es perfecto para sonsacar información a alguien. Je, je, je.

Respondió de forma perversa el pegaso rojo.

Blade: Ya veo.

Holy Blade metido en su papel, trataba de ubicar la posición exacta de Sombra. También sabía que había prisioneros en el castillo que en el pasado trataron de hacer frente a Blood Blade y sus esbirros. Si lograba cortar la corriente y abrir la celdas, podría liberarlos. Aunque era difícil debido a que Ventus Reverso no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Ventus R: Oye ¿Qué estás buscando?

Preguntaba el pegaso rojo. Holy Blade metido en su papel como Blood Blade, le respondió de mala manera y sin girarse.

Blade: ¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Y ahora lárgate! Necesito concentrarme en mis planes de conquista.

Ventus R: ¿Tus planes de conquista? ¿No querrás decir nuestros?

Preguntaba de nuevo el pegaso rojo ante lo que había dicho el alicornio. Sin previo aviso, Holy Blade se giró y le disparó un rayo que empujó al pegaso contra la pared y estrellarse en él. Holy Blade con expresión molesta le dijo.

Blade: ¡Soy el cerebro de todo esto! ¡El que llevará por todo lo alto nuestra organización y por tanto soy el que merece más! ¡Y ahora lárgate de una vez!

Le gritaba emulando furia el alicornio. Ventus reverso gruño molesto mientras se levantaba y se marchaba por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

Una vez al otro lado, Ventus reverso se paró a unos metros y miró la puerta con sospecha. En ese momento, se puso a hablar.

Ventus R: ¿Estás ahí? Algo le pasa a Blood Blade. Echa un vistazo por si acaso.

Hablaba Ventus reverso aunque lo extraño es que no había nadie con él.

Holy Blade seguía mirando por el sistema de ordenadores, tratando de encontrar tanto a Sombra como a los prisioneros. Mientras lo hacía, la puerta de entrara se abrió. Holy Blade se giró, pero no vio a nadie entrar.

Blade: Se habrá abierto sola.

Decía el semental para luego volver a mirar los ordenadores. Finalmente encontró una de las cosas que buscaba. Las mazmorras del castillo. Ahí vio a versiones de Tirek, Chrysalis, Grogar, rey Storm y otros seres que en su mundo serían villanos, pero aquí eran héroes, por no decir que algunos lucían colores algo diferentes. Todos ellos tras unas barreras láser que les impedía salir.

Blade: ¡Aja! Ahí están. Bien. Hora de liberarlos.

El alicornio todo confiado, estuvo a punto de cortar la energía para liberar a los prisioneros, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un disparo impacto en el panel de control, haciendo retroceder sobresaltado al alicornio.

Blade: ¿Pero qué...?

¿?: ¡Tú no eres Blood Blade!

Se escuchó una voz en medio de la nada y antes de que Holy Blade pudiera siquiera reaccionar, es golpeado por algo invisible que lo estampó contra la pared.

Blade: ¡Au! ¿Qué me golpeó?

Se preguntaba el semental mientras miraba por todas partes para ubicar a su agresor. Ahí es cuando lo vio. Deshaciendo su camuflaje apareció una versión malvada de Lightning Ghost. Solo que este llevaba un traje militar negro con casco y pañuelo tapándole la boca, todo con forma de calavera blanca pintada. Portaba consigo varias armas mortales como pistolas con bayonetas y similares.

Ghost R: ¡Yo conozco a Blood Blade! Es amigo mío ¡Y ahora muere!

Decía el pegaso verde, donde ahí comenzó a disparar sus armas contra el alicornio. Rápidamente Holy Blade convocó una barrera mágica para protegerse de los disparos. Luego el alicornio expandió su escudo para así empujar al pegaso contra la pared. Ahí aprovechó para escapar por la puerta mientras el pegaso que estaba aturdido, se acercó al ordenador.

Ghost R: ¡Aquí Lightning Ghost! ¡Tenemos un intruso en el castillo! ¡Se está haciéndose pasar por Blood Blade!

Advertía por el sistema de comunicación el pegaso verde, cuya voz se escuchaba por los altavoces del castillo. Holy Blade que iba corriendo por los pasillos, escuchó el aviso.

Blade: Me parece que acabo de perder la tapadera que tenía.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras corría por el pasillo, hasta que se cruzó por una esquina las versiones malvadas de Brodek y Comet.

Brodek R: ¡No tan rápido!

Comer R: ¡Vamos a carbonizarte!

Brodek reverso que estaba peinado a lo moikano, tenía una espada dentada negra. Ahí cargó contra Holy Blade tratando de partirlo en dos, pero el alicornio lo esquivó deslizándose por el suelo para pasar por debajo de la hoja. Comet reverso que tenía un traje rasgado rojo y unos piercing en las orejas, generó fuego negro en sus cascos y las lanzó contra el alicornio. Holy Blade de un salto lo esquivó, haciendo que las bolas de fuego fueran hacia Brodek reverso. El pony verde se sobresaltó al ver las llamas al mismo tiempo que usaba su arma para protegerse de las llamas. Holy Blade ahí le dio una patada en mitad de la cara al pegaso que lo tumbó al suelo y ahí reanudó su marcha.

Brodek R: ¡Se nos escapa!

Comet R: ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego?

Preguntaba enfadado el pegaso azul que tenía la huella del casco del alicornio en su cara.

Holy Blade seguía corriendo buscando algún escondite, pero Brodek y Comer reversos le seguían, donde para empeorar las cosas se les unieron Ventus e Ignos reversos.

Blade: Carai. Son como hacienda. No te dejan en paz ni un poco. Debo buscar algún sitio donde esconderme y luego buscar a Sombra.

Decía Mike donde rápidamente se introdujo en el interior de una puerta. En su interior había lo que parecía un museo con objetos robados.

Ventus R: ¡Se ha ido por aquí!

Ignos R: ¡Vamos a acabar con él!

Se escuchaban las voces de Ventus e Ignos reversos. Holy Blade tuvo que esconderse por el techo que estaba oscuro. Desde ahí pudo ver a sus perseguidores.

Ventus R: ¡Buscad por todas partes hasta dar con él! ¡Quien lo encuentre primero, tendrá la oportunidad de rajarlo el primero!

Brodek R: Je, je, je. Me gusta como suena eso. Je, je, je.

Respondía el pony verde mientras afilaba su espada. Éstos se pusieron a buscar mientras Holy Blade por el techo, procuraba no ser visto. Por desgracia piso un objeto donde cayó al suelo, provocando mucho ruido y captando la atención de sus perseguidores donde ahí le vieron.

Ignos R: ¡Ahí está!

Comet R: ¡Hora de matarlo!

Ventus Reverso sacó sus espadas, Ignos Reverso su cruz de combate, Brodek Reverso empuñando su arma y Comet Reverso generando bolas de fuego. Ahí los cuatro lanzaron ataques de energía desde sus armas o bolas de fuego hacia donde estaba Holy Blade, ocasionando una fuerte explosión.

Lo último que vieron los reversos fueron unas plumas caer al suelo.

Ventus R: Sea quien sea, ahora es alicornio muerto.

Comentaba el pegaso con una sonrisa sádica al igual que sus compañeros, hasta que repente unos rayos mágicos impactaron en cada uno de ellos, haciendo que se chocaran contra un enorme barco de vela con tesoros en ella. Ahí vieron emerger del humo a nada menos que a Holy Blade con su aspecto real para sorpresa de estos últimos.

Ventus R: ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¡No eres Blood Blade!

Blade: Llamadme Holy Blade.

Contestó desafiante el alicornio para luego disparar un potente rayo mágico contra el mástil del barco, haciendo caer la gran vela encima de los cuatro reversos quedando así atrapados. El alicornio con su magia cogió unas cuerdas y ató la vela con los matones dentro para tenerlos atrapados, donde estos últimos peleaban por salir de ella. Holy Blade sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo de allí para dejar atrás a sus perseguidores.

Blade: Ya no tengo el factor sorpresa de mi lado. Ahora debo encontrar a Sombra como sea y liberar a los prisioneros, como también detener la bomba aniquiladora esa.

Comentaba el semental mientras seguía corriendo por los pasillos del castillo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, estaba Sombra atado a una silla donde delante de él tenía a la versión reversa de Gunsmith. Un alicornio que portaba una armadura negra en forma de demonio. Con tatuajes impíos en su cuerpo y su crin estaba enormemente despeinada. Dicho alicornio interrogaba a Sombra al a vez que le daba algún que otro puñetazo.

Gunsmith R: ¡Vamos! ¡Dime que planeabas hacer en ese mundo! ¿Cuál era tu plan contra nosotros, basura?

Le interrogaba el alicornio para luego lanzar un rayo eléctrico, donde electrocutó a Sombra donde este último gritó de dolor. Luego Sombra mirando desafiante a Gunsmith reverso, le contestó.

Sombra: ¡No pienso decirte nada, canalla!

Gunsmith R: Ya veo. Desafiante hasta el final. No entiendo por qué insistes en enfrentarte a nosotros. Recuerdo que en un desesperado intento de liberar Equestria de nuestro control, aparecisteis tú junto con un grupo de héroes fracasados. Al final fuisteis derrotados aunque tú fuiste el único que logró escapar ¿Y todo para qué? Para al final estar por fin a nuestra merced.

Le iba diciendo el alicornio a Sombra mientras este último iba recobrando el aliento. En ese momento sin que Gunsmith se diera cuenta, Holy Blade contactó con Sombra gracias al transmisor oculto en su oreja.

Blade: Sombra. Estoy por el pasillo donde pone B-24. Intento encontrarte, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde estás. Necesito que me guíes. Si ese tipo dice que hables, habla.

Sombra comprendió lo que le decía Holy Blade. Al final optó por hablar.

Sombra: Está bien. Te diré en que consistía el plan.

Gunsmith reverso miró con más atención a Sombra, donde este último empezó a hablar.

Sombra: Bien. Teníamos que dar 15 pasos al norte.

Holy Blade escuchando por el comunicador, contó los pasos hacia el norte.

Sombra: Luego teníamos que dar unos 7 a la derecha.

Holy Blade dio siete pasos por un pasillo que había a la derecha.

Sombra: Por desgracia me descubristeis y tuve que dar unos cinco pasos hacia atrás.

Holy Blade dio cinco pasos hacia atrás.

Sombra: Teníamos pensado celebrarlo con una gran comilona.

Holy Blade escuchando eso, miró por alrededor donde encontró el comedor. Con cuidado entró y ahí trató de ir escondido, debido que en una de las mesas estaba Rockaid reverso donde el potro hablaba consigo mismo.

Rockaid R: Esos idiotas. Se creen que porque soy un potro no doy la talla. Pero algún día les demostraré que yo también tengo el corazón de héroe.

Blade: (De héroe. Un posible aliado).

Pensaba para sí el alicornio blanco con una sonrisa mientras se escondía de detrás del mostrador. Así hasta que Rockaid reverso con una sonrisa sádica, habló de nuevo.

Rockaid: Lo tengo metido dentro de una lata de conservas en mi cuarto je, je, je. Bien metido en amoniaco para que no se estropee con el tiempo.

La sonrisa del alicornio desapareció de golpe en el momento que Rockaid reverso dijo eso último. Ahora ya no sentía que tendría un posible aliado. Ahí siguió su camino esperando otra pista por parte de Sombra.

Sombra: Argth...Me falta aire...

Decía Sombra fingiendo que le costaba respirar. Holy Blade ahí centró su vista en un conducto de ventilación. Con cuidado quitó la reja y se introdujo por ella.

Sombra: Tenía que ir todo recto y cuando pudiera, mirar a la izquierda para encontrar la clave para que mi plan funcionara.

Seguía hablando Sombra. Gunsmith reverso estuvo escuchando con suma atención a Sombra hasta que ahí habló.

Gunsmith R: Tus respuestas no tienen lógica alguna. Parece como si trataras de ganar tiempo. No importa lo que diga Ventus. Te torturaré e incluso cortarte alguna extremidad si con eso logro que hables.

Amenazaba el alicornio marrón donde desde su casco convocaba una especie de espada llameante afilada. Ahí fue acercando la hoja a uno de los brazos de Sombra.

Gunsmith R: Je, je, je. Me pregunto si debería hacer un corte lento donde te queme lentamente...O hacer uno rápido que queme al instante.

Decía de forma sádica el alicornio marrón con ganas de empezar. Sombra podía sentir el calor de las llamas a punto de tocar su piel, pero antes de que Gunsmith reverso siquiera le tocase, la reja del conducto de ventilación salió volando e impactó en la cabeza del alicornio donde ahí lo dejó medio aturdido.

De improviso salió Holy Blade de la rendija y rápidamente disparó un rayo que impactó en Gunsmith reverso, donde el impacto lo estampó contra la pared. Rápidamente Holy Blade desató a Sombra liberándolo así.

Sombra: Llegaste a tiempo. Un poco más me asa ese desquiciado. Muchas gracias.

Agradecía Sombra de ser liberado.

Blade: No hay de que. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Sombra: ¡Un momento! Antes de que me empezaran a interrogar, les oír decir que ya tienen montada la bomba aniquiladora esa y lista para mandarla a tu mundo. Debemos deshacernos de la bomba como sea.

Le indicaba Sombra a Holy Blade, donde este último asintiendo respondió.

Blade: Cierto ¿Dónde está?

Sombra: Justo en la prisión donde tienen a todos mis amigos presos.

Blade: ¿En la prisión? ¿En serio...?

Preguntaba extrañado el alicornio al saber que la bomba estaba justo en la prisión.

Sombra: Es lo que pude llegar a oír.

Blade: Muy bien. Entonces vamos. El tiempo apremia.

Ambos sementales asintieron y fueron rápidamente corriendo hacia la prisión.

Ambos llegaron a prisión donde veían a varios amigos de Sombra tras las barreras láser. También vieron que la bomba efectivamente estaba en medio de la sala.

Sombra: Ahí está.

Blade: Bien. Vamos a deshacernos de ella.

Holy Blade y Sombra iban a desactivar la bomba, pero una barrera de fuego les cortó el paso.

Gunsmith R: ¿En serio creíais que iba a ser tan fácil?

Eyedragon R: Salir de la sartén para caer en las brasas. Je, je, je.

Comentaba Gunsmith reverso más el reverso malvado de Eyedragon. Un ser que parecía más reptiliano que pony. Incluso su cabeza recordaba más a un dragón que un pony con afiladas garras negras. No solo éstos, también aparecieron los Caballeros de la Muerte junto con el resto de los reversos.

Ignos R: Ahí están.

Cooper R: Justo donde los queríamos.

Rockaid R: Je, je, je. Hora de matarlos. Je, je, je.

Brodek R: Los vamos a despedazar uno a uno.

Comet R: Los haré arder en el infierno. je, je, je.

Ghost R: Serán una excelente funda para mis balas.

Comentaban con malicia los reversos. Ventus reverso mirando a Holy Blade y a Sombra, les alzó la voz a éstos.

Ventus R: ¡Rendíos y os perdonaremos la vida!

Ignos R: ¿En serio, Ventus? Me sorprende que vayas a perdonarle la vida a alguien.

Ventus R: En realidad no. Solo lo digo para ver si pican. Je, je, je.

Respondió con malicia el pegaso rojo, haciendo sonreír de igual manera perversa al unicornio. Ventus reverso mirando de nuevo al alicornio blanco y al unicornio negro donde estaban ambos en guardia, les dijo a éstos.

Ventus R: ¡Os superamos en número! ¡Así que luchar no es una opción!

Holy Blade que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse cazar por los reversos, les respondió desafiante.

Blade: No por mucho tiempo.

Sin previo aviso, el alicornio blanco disparó un rayo mágico, pero no contra los reversos. Sino a un botón de apertura de las celdas. Ahí todas las celdas se abrieron, liberando así a los reversos buenos de los villanos y se unieron a Holy Blade y a Sombra para sorpresa de los reversos malvados.

Blade: Bien. Hora de luchar por la libertad.

Decía el alicornio sacando la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart mientras Sombra sacaba también una espada.

Sin más tardar, empezó una intensa batalla entre el equipo de Holy Blade contra los reversos malvados. Ataques de todo tipo por todas partes de la sala.

Mientras Holy Blade combatía, retrocedió unos pasos donde se dio de espaldas contra Grogar reverso donde ambos se giraron. Holy Blade por reflejo estuvo a punto de dar un tajo a Grogar reverso donde este último cerró los ojos, pero el alicornio blanco se detuvo.

Blade: Lo siento. Te confundí con un conocido malvado.

Se disculpaba el alicornio blanco con el carnero.

La batalla se estaba tornando a favor del grupo de Holy Blade, hasta que de repente surgieron unos rayos oscuros que impactó en varios lugares cercano al grupo.

Blade: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Blood: Yo soy lo que pasa. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondió apareciendo nada menos que Blood Blade, el reverso de Holy Blade, volando por el aire y con una sonrisa sádica.

Sombra: ¡Blood Blade!

Exclamó Sombra al ver al Blade reverso. Holy Blade viendo a su homólogo malvado, le preguntó.

Blade: ¿Cómo has logrado salir de tu encierro?

Blood: ¿De esa birria de cárcel que teníais? Lo de antes fue planeado. Sabía que no resistirías a visitar mi mundo y tratar de averiguar mis planes. Por eso dejé que me tumbase el viejo aunque sabía que estaba detrás mío. Para así poder espiaros y ver que fuerzas teníais. Ahora que tengo la información necesaria, podremos conquistar vuestro mundo en el momento que lancemos la bomba. Ja, ja, ja.

Contestaba el Blade malvado con una risa malvada al final.

Blood: Y ahora, toca exterminaros. Contigo tenían posibilidad este grupo de héroes fracasados, pero ahora que estoy yo, será vuestro fin.

Decía el Blade malvado mientras se reunía con el resto de los reversos malvados. Holy Blade junto con los reversos buenos, miró a su homólogo malvado y con una sonrisa confiada le contestó.

Blade: Me imaginé algo como esto. Por eso tomé mis precauciones.

Blood: ¿Cómo dices?

Preguntó confundido el alicornio malvado que no entendía lo que decía Holy Blade.

Blade: ¿Te acuerdas del hechizo para viajar entre mundos?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco mientras sacaba el pergamino con el hechizo para viajar entre mundos. Blood Blade miró sorprendido aquello.

Blood: ¡El pergamino!

Blade: ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí. Al estar tú, nuestras posibilidades disminuyen. Ahora vamos a igualar las tornas.

Comentaba el alicornio con una sonrisa de seguridad, empezando a realizar el hechizo de viaje entre mundos, donde en ese momento se formó unos portales.

Blade: ¡Adelante, chicos!

Alzó la voz el alicornio, donde en ese momento aparecieron por dichos portales los Caballeros de la Realeza, Comet Galaxy, Brodek, Gunsmith, Eyedragon, Lightning Ghost. Todos los amigos de Holy Blade aparecieron para sorpresa de los reversos.

Ventus: ¡Aquí estamos!

Ignos: ¡Listos para luchar por el bien y la justicia!

Comet: ¿A quién hay que patearle el trasero?

Gunsmith: Lucharemos por la libertad de este mundo.

Blade: Y no solo ellos. También aproveché para llamar a un amigo que conocí hace tiempo.

Completaba el alicornio blanco donde de otro portal apareció nada menos que Mike Bluer, el alicornio que venía de otro mundo y que apareció por accidente.

Mike: Hola, Holy Blade. Creo que me llamabas.

Saludaba el alicornio azul de alas de luz al alicornio blanco. Holy Blade al verlo, le respondió con una sonrisa de alegría.

Blade: Por supuesto. Necesitamos tu ayuda para machacar a las versiones malvadas de nuestros amigos ¿Nos puedes echar un cable con esto?

Mike: Por supuesto. Especialmente al contar con mi amiga Holy de mi lado ¿Verdad, amiga?

Respondía el alicornio azul con una sonrisa mientras de detrás de él aparecía una fénix blanca con pico amarilla y detalles amarillos, donde al final de las plumas de las alas y la cola tenían colores arcoiris.

Holy: Por supuesto, Mike.

Habló la fénix con voz femenina. Mike sonriendo ante la respuesta de su compañera, alzó la voz.

Mike: ¡Bankai!

Nada más decirlo, la fénix brilló y se fusionó con el alicornio, otorgando una especie de armadura de energía blanco con detalles dorados, casco en forma de fénix y el símbolo de su cutie mark en el pecho. Sobraba decir que muchos se sorprendieron de ver al alicornio con aquella forma.

Mike: Ahora sí que estoy listo para pelear.

Blood Blade estaba sorprendido ante la escena, pero cambiando a una de furia, gritó.

Blood: ¡Ya basta! ¡Matadlos a todos, pero Holy Blade es mío!

Gritó el alicornio malvado donde convocando unas espadas rojas sangrientas, cargó contra Holy Blade y ahí ambos chocaron sus respectivas espadas contra la otra. Blood Blade lanzó un rayo de energía contra Holy Blade donde el alicornio blanco entrecruzó sus espadas para evitar el rayo, aunque no pudo evitar ser arrastrado hasta atravesar una ventana rompiendo el cristal en el proceso. Blood Blade lo siguió para tratar de acabar con su homólogo bueno, pero no antes de mediante un extraño hechizo, convocar unos golems rojos que parecían estar hechos de sangre, para que atacase al grupo de los buenos.

Mientras tanto, tanto el lado de los buenos como los reversos buenos, iniciaban el combate contra los homógolos malvados y los golems. Ventus y Ventus reversos en el aire chocaban sus espadas. Ignos lanzaba su cruz de combate a distancia para tratar de golpear a Ignos reverso, donde este último lo esquivó de un salto y trató de golpear de la misma manera a Ignos donde también se limitó a esquivar.

Cooper tenía un intenso duelo de disparos al estilo salvaje oeste con el Cooper reverso, donde los silbidos de disparos era lo más común en su combate a distancia. Rockaid tenía un duelo similar con el Rockaid reverso donde se disparaban flechas el uno contra el otro.

Eyedragon combatía de forma física contra el Eyedragon reverso, donde ambos lanzaban múltiples y veloces ataques físicos contra el otro, tratando de golpear al otro. También empleando ataques de fuego. Comet Galaxy lanzaba bolas de fuego contra el Comet Galaxy reverso, donde este último lanzaba bolas de fuego negro contra Comet.

Gunsmith creaba una espada de luz al igual que el Gunsmith creaba una espada de sombra y ambos empezaron a combatir, chocando sus respectivas espadas contra el otro. Luego de chocar sus espadas contra el otro, ambos saltaron para alejarse y acto seguido lanzar cada uno un potente rayo de energía que chocó contra el otro, provocando una intensa explosión de energía.

Lightning Ghost empleaba todo su arsenal de armas contra el Lightning Ghost reverso, donde este último tampoco se quedaba corto de armas tanto explosivas como letales. Entre los dos se intercambiaban disparos o explosiones donde el terreno era lo que más sufría los ataques.

Brodek combatía contra Brodek Reverso, ambos moviéndose de un lado a otro y chocando sus armas contra la del otro, provocando fuertes estruendos por el chocar de sus armas.

Mike y Sombra junto con los reversos buenos, combatían a los golems. Mike lograba destruir con facilidad dichos golems.

Mientras tanto en el cielo de la ciudad, donde estelas chocaban entre sí, sobresaltando a la población donde asustados, se alejaban del lugar.

Ambas estelas chocaron entre sí, provocando una leve onda de choque y revelando que eran Holy Blade y Blood Blade que chocaron sus armas entre sí.

Blood Blade: Se nota que eres bueno. La mayoría de los que se enfrentaron a mí, apenas duraban cinco minutos.

Blade: Te darás cuenta que soy más fuerte de lo que crees.

Respondió desafiante el alicornio blanco a su homólogo malvado. Blood Blade en cambio sonrió perversamente donde ahí le respondió.

Blood: Quizás, pero seguro que no dominas el poder nephalen como yo.

Blade: ¿Cómo dices?

Antes de que Holy Blade preguntara algo más, su homólogo oscuro gritó y ahí fue envuelta en luz oscura, obligando a Holy Blade a retroceder y a taparse con el brazo para protegerse los ojos. Cuando la luz oscura desapareció, vio a su adversario que lucía ahora diferente.

Ahora era un alicornio con pelaje aun más oscuro que antes. Su crin y cola aparte de más largas, se volvieron completamente negras. Sus alas parecían hechas de energía fantasmagórica con gris en su interior, hasta el punto que dichas alas parecía llamas. Sus ojos eran completamente negros con una leve pupila roja en el centro del mismo.

Holy Blade miraba impresionado la nueva forma que tenía Blood Blade, donde el alicornio oscuro sonriendo malignamente, le comentó a Holy Blade.

Blood: Je, je, je. Ahora verás lo que es capaz de hacer un autentico nephalen oscuro.

Decía con un semblante perverso el alicornio oscuro, donde en el acto cargó a toda velocidad contra Holy Blade donde este último no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo y fuer duramente golpeado por Blood Blade, mandando a Holy Blade a volar muy lejos y atravesar un edificio en el proceso.

En el aire, Holy Blade logró recobrar el equilibrio y mantener en el aire.

Blade: Carai. Ese tipo es fuerte. Creo que jamás recibí un golpe tan fuerte como ese.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco, justo para aparecer al instante el alicornio oscuro al lado de él con una sonrisa perversa.

Blood: Y no será el único que recibas.

Decía esto Blood Blade para justo darle un fuerte puñetazo al estomago de Holy Blade, sacando el aire a este último y luego darle una patada que lo mandó a volar y estrellarse contra un edificio.

Holy Blade algo magullado, salió del edificio y ahí lanzó varios rayos mágicos contra su adversario. Blood Blade avanzaba a toda velocidad, desviando a golpes de casco los rayos que Holy Blade lanzaba. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, Blood Blade lanzó un directo contra Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco logró esquivarlo pasando por encima e intentó atacarlo, pero Blood Blade que era más rápido, le dio una patada que lo mandó de nuevo a volar.

Blood: ¡Vamos, Holy Blade! ¡Esto está siendo muy aburrido! ¡Transformarte en Nephalen tú también! ¡O este combate será muy aburrido!

Le gritaba el alicornio oscuro a Holy Blade, donde el alicornio blanco sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y mirando a su homólogo oscuro, le contestó molesto.

Blade: ¡Cállate y no me digas lo que debo hacer!

Ante la respuesta, Blood Blade sonrió perversamente, sospechando de que Holy Blade no podía adoptar forma Nephalen y ahí le comentó.

Blood: Ya veo. No puedes adoptar forma Nephalen. Que lastima. Cuando descubrí que yo era un nephalen, me entrené duro para conseguir esta forma ¿Y sabes qué? Me alegro de haberlo conseguido. Gracias a este poder, he logrado destruir a muchos enemigos y subyugar reinos enteros. Ja, ja, ja. Sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Hablaba con arrogancia el alicornio oscuro jactándose del poder que tenía ahora. Holy Blade sin dejarse intimidar por éste, le respondió desafiante.

Blade: Bien por ti. Aun así no pienso dejar que tú y los tuyos sigáis atormentando este mundo. Os detendremos cueste lo que cueste ¡Modo Kirin!

Alzando la voz en la última parte, adoptó su forma kirin. Blood Blade viendo la nueva forma de Holy Blade, sonrió mientras comentaba.

Blood: La forma kirin. Recuerdo como antaño usaba esa forma. Así hasta que lo dejé de lado cuando adquirí la forma Nephalen.

Blade: ¡Pues este kirin tiene algo que decirte!

Holy Blade voló a toda velocidad hacia Blood Blade donde este último le esperaba paciente con una sonrisa perversa. El kirin lanzó un veloz golpe de garra, pero Blood Blade tranquilamente ladeó la cabeza y ahí le dio un fuerte puñetazo al estómago del kirin. Luego se desplazó rápido hasta estar encima de Holy Blade y con ambos cascos golpearle por la espalda, haciendo que se estrellara duramente contra el suelo.

El kirin no se desanimó y alzó el vuelo para ahí cargar un potente Atomic Blast y lanzarlo contra Blood Blade. El alicornio oscuro no hizo nada más que esperar el ataque y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, echó su casco para atrás para acto seguido lanzar un fuerte puñetazo donde impactó en la esfera, neutralizándola por completo para sorpresa de Holy Blade.

Blade: ¡Imposible! ¿Así sin más?

Blood: Así sin más. Ja, ja, ja.

Contestó el alicornio oscuro apareciendo de golpe enfrente de Holy Blade donde le lanzó un potente rayo oscuro, llevándose por delante a Holy Blade que fue atravesando varias calles. Los ponis que pasaban por el lugar se asustaron cuando vieron el mortal rayo atravesar varias calles, destrozando todo cuando encontraba.

El rayo se detuvo justo contra una gruesa pared de una prisión abandonada. El kirin malherido estaba contra la pared y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, siendo impedido por Blood Blade donde con un brazo bajo el cuello de Holy Blade, lo retuvo contra la pared. Blood Blade mirando con malicia a Holy Blade, le comentaba a éste.

Blood: Francamente, Holy Blade. Estoy enormemente decepcionado de ti.

Decía esto donde con su brazo libre le dio un fuerte puñetazo al estómago de Holy Blade, provocando un fuerte dolor en dicho lugar a la vez que el kirin escupía sangre por la boca.

Blood: Esperaba que siendo mi homólogo, me darías más pelea.

Decía esto donde le daba varios y fuertes puñetazos en el estomago, causando más y más daño al kirin blanco.

Blood: Pero está claro que siendo un buenecito en tu mundo, eres más débil que yo. Y a los buenos y débiles como tú, no viven mucho.

Decía con actitud perversa el alicornio oscuro soltando el cuello del kirin, para acto seguido darle fuertes y potentes puñetazos por todo el cuerpo de Holy Blade, provocando fuertes dolores donde se reflejaban en los gritos de dolor del kirin blanco.

Blood: ¡Y a los buenos se les destruye hasta que no quedar nada de ellos!

Decía esto último el alicornio oscuro, cargando de energía oscura su casco y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al kirin, atravesando por completo la pared y Holy Blade salió volando al interior para luego ser arrastrado varios metros por el suelo y finalmente pararse.

El kirin blanco tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas y algunas sangrando. Holy Blade trataba de ponerse de pie, pero no podía y enseguida retornó a su forma alicornio. Blood Blade apareciendo a su lado, posó su casco sobre la cabeza de Holy Blade y empezando a pisarlo con fuerza, le dijo.

Blood: Cuando te mate, mataré al resto de tus amigos. Luego mi grupo y yo mandaremos la bomba a tu mundo, donde causará una enorme explosión que arrasará con todo. Cuando eso suceda, iremos a ese mundo y lo saquearemos por completo. Si en el caso poco probable que haya supervivientes, los esclavizaremos a todos.

Explicaba con una sonrisa perversa el alicornio oscuro, presionando con cada vez mayor fuerza la cabeza del alicornio blanco, haciendo gemir de dolor a Holy Blade. Blood Blade continuó hablando.

Blood: Me imagino que tendrás una versión de mi familia en ese mundo. Je, je, je ¿Qué te parece esto? Cuando los vea, mataré al padre. Luego a tu madre y a tus hermanas me divertiré con ellas antes de matarlas. Ja, ja, ja. Sin duda será divertido hacerlos sufrir. Ja, ja, ja.

En el momento que dijo eso último el alicornio oscuro, en la mente de Holy Blade se formó la imagen de su familia. Su padre, su madre, su hermana, la sirvienta que era como de la familia. La idea de que aquel loco les fuera hacer algo, fue suficiente para que una chispa surgiera en su interior.

Blade: No...

Blood: ¿Cómo dices?

Holy Blade abriendo los ojos y mirando de reojo a Blood Blade, le respondió.

Blade: No...No voy a tolerar...Que hagas daño a mi familia.

Decía con decisión el alicornio mientras una aura dorada comenzó a rodear su cuerpo para sorpresa de Blood Blade.

Blood: ¿Pero qué...?

Blood Blade intentó aplastar la cabeza del alicornio para tratar de detener lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, pero al final dicha aura lo repelió.

Blade: No voy a permitir que lastimas a mi familia, ni a mis amigos, ni a nadie más.

Seguía hablando el alicornio mientras lograba ponerse de pie pese a sus heridas.

Blood: ¡Estupido! ¡Voy a matarte ahora mismo!

Blood Blade cargó contra Holy Blade y ahí lanzó un potente puñetazo, donde inesperadamente fue detenido por el casco del alicornio blanco para sorpresa del alicornio oscuro.

Blade: ¿Pero qué...?

Blade: ¿Te crees fuerte porque atacas a los débiles o aquellos que no se pueden defender? ¿Crees que el mal compensa? ¡Te voy a demostrar que no es así! ¡No me importa quién rayos seas! ¡Pienso derrotarte y salvar mi mundo y este de tu locura! ¡Lo juro!

Alzaba fuerte la voz Holy Blade a la vez que al aura dorada se intensificaba en una luz cegadora, haciendo retroceder a Blood Blade donde se quedó temporalmente cegado. Cuando dicha luz paró, Blood Blade pudo ver a Holy Blade donde su sorpresa fue verlo en su forma nephalen.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo más, Holy Blade a la velocidad del rayo se acercó a Blood Blade donde le arreó un brutal puñetazo donde lo mandó a volar a gran distancia. Luego se teletransportó al otro lado y darle una fuerte patada cargada de magia en la espalda de Blood Blade y una vez más se teletransportó para estar al otro lado, le lanzó un potente rayo donde lo estrelló contra la pared de la prisión.

Blood Blade estaba empotrado en la pared, donde lejos de estar molesto, emulaba una sonrisa perversa.

Blood: Esto ya me gusta más. Esto lo hará más interesante. Je, je, je.

Blade: Veamos a que punto.

Respondió desafiante Holy Blade mientras se ponía en postura de batalla. Blood Blade se puso en posición similar. Ambos adversarios no apartaban la mirada del otro, para acto seguido cargar contra el otro y lanzar cada uno un puño cargado con magia. Ambos cascos chocaron contra el otro, provocando un fuerte estruendo que hizo temblar el lugar entero.

Ambos desaparecieron de vista y como sombras se movían de un lado a otro, provocando fuertes estruendos que se podían escuchar a distancia, asustando a los pocos ponis que estaban cerca, haciendo que éstos salieran huyendo lo más lejos posible.

Ambas estelas chocaron contra el otro, donde finalmente aparecieron ambos sementales e iniciaron un intenso combate lanzando puñetazos y patadas a la vez que bloqueaban o desviaban los ataques del otro. Las luces doradas y oscuras se intensificaban a medida que duraba el combate entre ambos alicornios nephalens.

Blood: Ja, ja, ja ¡Esto ya me gusta más, Holy Blade! ¡Por fin alguien que vale la pena matar!

Decía perversamente el alicornio oscuro alejándose de Holy Blade, para así lanzar un potente rayo oscuro contra el alicornio blanco. Holy Blade entrecruzó sus brazos mientras creaba una barrera para protegerse del mortal rayo. Cuando el rayo golpeó la barrera, Holy Blade retrocedía por la fuerza del rayo hasta que finalmente terminó, pero apareció Blood Blade de golpe y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que atravesara la pared de la prisión quedando en su interior el alicornio blanco. Blood Blade se introdujo en dicha prisión para buscarlo.

Blood: ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal para que pueda matarte!

Gritaba el alicornio oscuro mientras pasaba volando entre las celdas abandonas, tratando éste de encontrar al alicornio blanco. Justo atravesando una pared apareció Holy Blade para sorpresa de Blood Blade.

Blade: ¡Aquí me tienes!

Gritaba el alicornio lanzando un fuerte puñetazo cargado de magia contra Blood Blade, mandando a volar al interior de una prisión y atravesando varias paredes, hasta que acabó en el interior de lo que parecía la cocina de la prisión. Holy Blade le siguió hasta donde estaba y ahí Blood Blade en el suelo, miró los cuchillos que había en una pared y las lanzó todas contra el alicornio blanco. Holy Blade con veloces movimientos de sus cascos, desviaba los cuchillos acto seguido disparó un rayo de energía dorada contra Blood Blade.

Blood Blade fue volando donde esquivó el rayo pasando a un lado y cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Holy Blade, le atrapó el cuello con el brazo y fue con él atravesando varias paredes hasta llevarlo al patio interior y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Blood: ¡Muere de una maldita vez!

Gritó Blood Blade alzando ambos cascos y generando una esfera de energía oscura que se fue expandiendo, y cuando alcanzó un buen tamaño, la lanzó donde estaba Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco levantándose del suelo y viendo la esfera, se preparó para contraatacar.

Blade: ¡No acabarás conmigo tan fácilmente! ¡Esfera Resplandeciente!

Gritó Mike generando entre sus cascos una esfera de energía y luego alzando sus brazos, disparó de dicha esfera un potente rayo dorado que chocó contra la esfera oscura de Blood Blade.

Ambos ataques se mantenían en el sitio, haciendo temblar la prisión entera por el enorme choque de poderes que estaban surgiendo entre ambos alicornios nephalen. Poco a poco el ataque de Holy Blade estaba logrando repeler el ataque de Blood Blade para sorpresa de este último.

Blood: ¡Imposible! ¡Está logrando repeler mi ataque!

Al final Blood Blade tuvo que apartarse para evitar que su propio ataque le diera. El rayo llevo la esfera al cielo a gran altura, donde finalmente estalló, produciendo una enorme explosión.

Antes de que Blood tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo que ha pasado, Holy Blade le disparó otro rayo contra el alicornio oscuro, mandando a volar a gran distancia y el alicornio lo siguió hasta que estaban ambos ya fuera.

Blade: Bueno ¿Te rindes ya?

Preguntaba el semental a su adversario, aunque presentía cual sería su respuesta. Blood Blade mirando lleno de ira a Holy Blade, le respondió.

Blood: ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo rayos has logrado dominar tus poderes nephalen tan rápido? ¡Yo llevo entrenando durante años para dominar este poder y tú en cambio que llevas poco tiempo, logras controlarlo a voluntad! ¿Cómo es posible?

Blade: Mi madre me entrenó y me enseñó a dominar mis poderes. Gracias a ella, pude aprender más sobre los nephalen. Al principió la transformación era breve y todo eso, aunque gracias a que tú me obligaste a emplearme a fondo y cuando me sentí en parte acorralado, pude por fin liberar mis poderes nephalen por completo.

Explicaba el alicornio blanco. Blood Blade lleno de ira, le contestó.

Blood: ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues veamos hasta que punto llegan tus poderes!

Blood Blade se elevó para ganar altura mientras Holy Blade le seguía con la mirada. Una vez que Blood Blade se detuvo, miró a su adversario donde ahí le gritó a éste.

Blood Blade: ¡Este es mi más devastador ataque! ¡Gracias a él, destruí ciudades enteras! ¡Gran Aniquilador Oscuro!

Gritó el alicornio oscuro siendo este rodeado por un aura oscura, que se iba intensificando al igual que su cuerno donde brillaba con una luz oscura. Holy Blade presintió que iba a ser un ataque devastador y se preparó para contraatacar.

Blood: ¡Desaparece!

Finalmente disparó desde su cuerno un descomunal rayo negro de gran envergadura contra Holy Blade.

Blade: ¡En tal caso, yo también lo daré todo! ¡Cólera Nephalen!

Holy Blade brilló con una luz dorada y ahí disparó un potente rayo dorado de igual envergadura que el de Blood Blade.

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, provocando un enorme y descomunal estruendo que hizo temblar la ciudad entera. El choque de poder era descomunal, donde ambos alicornios daban todo en sus ataques.

Ambos alicornios aplicaban todas sus fuerzas en sus ataques, pero ninguno lograba superar al otro en absoluto.

Blade: Se nota que eres fuerte.

Blood: Tú también. Je, je, je. Parece que vamos a estar en un punto muerto los dos.

Blade: No estés tan seguro. A diferencia de ti, yo tengo algo que tú careces por completo.

Blood: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

Ignos: ¡Amigos que le apoyan!

Aparecieron los amigos de Holy Blade en el lugar de combate, estando los que no podían volar siendo elevados por una plataforma de sombras hecha por Sombra.

Ventus: Hemos logrado detener y encerrar a los malvados en las celdas.

Comet: Aunque no fue un combate fácil, madre mía.

Gunsmith: Ya te digo.

Eyedragon: ¿Te echamos un cable, Holy Blade?

Holy Blade sonrió al contar con sus amigos. Ahí los mágicos del grupo lanzaron cada uno un rayo que se juntó con el de Holy Blade, proporcionando mayor fuerza al ataque y superando al de Blood Blade para preocupación de este último.

Blood: ¡No! ¡No puede estar pasando! ¡Mis planes para dominar este mundo y el otro!

Blade: Lo siento, amigo, pero tus planes de conquista acaban aquí ¡Ahhh...!

Gritó Holy Blade aumentando la fuerza del rayo, logrando así alcanzar a Blood Blade.

Blood: ¡Nooooo...!

Gritó Blood Blade mientra sufría la fuerza del rayo por todo su cuerpo y finalmente acabando en una explosión final.

Finalmente en la cárcel donde estaban antes encerrado los reversos buenos, estaban ahora ocupados por los reversos malvados, Blood Blade lleno de heridas en su cuerpo entre ellos, donde golpeaba con sus cascos la barrera mientras gritaba furioso.

Blood: ¡Malditos! ¡Esta me la pagareis! ¡Algún seré libre y me vengaré de todos vosotros! ¡Os destruiré uno a uno hasta que no quede nada de vosotros! ¡Dadlo por seguro!

Gritaba sin parar el alicornio oscuro mientras Holy Blade y Sombra junto con el grupo, ignoraban al alicornio oscuro mientras conversaban entre ellos.

Blade: ¿Podréis ocuparos de ellos?

Sombra: Por supuesto. Y ahora que Blood Blade y los suyos están a buen recaudo, empieza una nueva era de paz para este mundo.

Respondió Sombra donde emulaba por primera vez una sonrisa que representaba esperanza para su mundo.

Cooper: Tú solo procura que ese loco y su grupo no escapen.

Sombra: No te preocupes. Hemos reforzado las celdas para que no escapen.

Rockaid: ¿Y la bomba esa que tenían preparada para nuestro mundo?

Sombra: Será desmantelada para que no pueda ser usada nunca.

Blade: Me alegro. Si alguna vez necesitáis ayuda, ya sabéis donde buscarla.

Holy Blade creó el hechizo de nuevo con ayuda del pergamino, para así formar el portal para volver a casa y otro para que Mike volviera al suyo.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Girion y sus seguidores, éste estaba con Kaitus conversando.

Kaitus: Al contrario de lo que esperaba, ese Holy Blade se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Ya está incluso logrando contralar sus poderes nephalen.

Comentaba el semental a su jefe. Girion mirando por una ventana el exterior donde era un valle montañoso, respondió.

Girion: Eso parece. Quizás va ya siendo hora de llevar al alicornio a que de el siguiente paso en su evolución y finalmente se una a nosotros.

Comentaba el semental donde ahí emuló una sonrisa conspiradora.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: No tenéis ni idea de lo pesado y difícil que fue ponerse siempre la palabra reverso al lado de los nombres de los opuestos de los personajes. En parte un gran incordio.**


End file.
